


In The Thick of Battle

by AngelDesaray



Series: Of Love and War [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clone Wars, Comfort/Angst, Comrades, Comrades in Arms, Death, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gray Jedi, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Slavery, Prophetic Visions, Revenge, Romance, Seduction to the Dark Side, Serious Injuries, Slavery, Space Battles, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, To Be Edited, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 299,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDesaray/pseuds/AngelDesaray
Summary: War! The Clone Wars has finally begun! So far, the horrors of battle and the loss she has recently suffered has changed Zelina greatly. But it is only the beginning of the war, and all are aware that things are only going to get worse. With both Anakin and Zelina spiraling towards a dark path, will any of them find the will to make it through the war mostly intact?  Or will the violence and darkness in the galaxy consume all that they are?





	1. The Movie: Christophsis

Zelina sighed, eyes closed as she rested her head against the ships cool wall, stretching out. She was somewhat impressed that the trip had been smooth so far. Recently, her descents onto planets had been full of turbulence and Separatists shooting at her ship.

The smooth ride coupled with the fact she was about to see Anakin and Obi-Wan again meant that today Zelina was in an actual good mood.

"We're almost there."

Zelina cracked open her eyelids to peer at the Togruta Padawan that was on the ship with her. Zelina gave her a small smile. "Good. This will be the smoothest ride I've had since this Force forsaken war started."

The Padawan—Ahsoka was her name—returned the smile, though said nothing. So Zelina decided she needed to coax some information out of her.

"So Padawan, why did the Council send you?" she asked her.

"I've been assigned," Ahoska said cheerily. She didn't need to say anything else; Zelina understood.

"Oh, I see. I heard that Master Kenobi signed up for a new Padawan learner."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I haven't been assigned to Master Kenobi. Master Yoda said that I was assigned to Master Skywalker."

Zelina stared at Ahsoka in shock. " _Anakin?"_ Zelina remained in her shocked state for a few moments before she started laughing hysterically. She had heard Anakin's spiel that he would never have a Padawan learner before, and the thought of the look on his face when he heard this…

Zelina wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, this is going to be priceless."

Ahsoka gave her a strange look. "Am I missing something?"

Zelina, still laughing, clasped Ahsoka's shoulder. "Let's just say Anakin is not a conventional Jedi, and you are in for a pleasant surprise: as is he!"

Ahsoka frowned. "You know Master Skywalker?"

Zelina nodded, her laughter reducing to chuckles. "Yes, I've known him since we were children. How about this: watch how Anakin and Obi-Wan react to the news. _Then_ you will know why I find this so amusing. It seems I'm not only here to deliver a message, but to watch the show!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ahsoka mumbled.

Zelina finally sobered. "Don't worry young one. Anakin may be…something else…but he is a wonderful person. You're lucky to be his Padawan learner. We all just have to get through his initial reaction, and then I bet things will smooth over and be all right."

"If you say so," Ahoska said doubtfully. Zelina felt a little bad. She hadn't meant to make the girl think that she was over her head, or that Anakin wouldn't like her. Though at the same time, Zelina was sure Ahsoka would figure it out.

Zelina and Ahsoka felt the ship land, standing up from their seats as they prepared to depart. Zelina's hand instinctively went to her lightsaber at her side; she had been ambushed while being dropped off one too many times not to keep the weapon ready to use.

The ramp lowered as Zelina shifted her weight foot to foot, anxious to get off. Her eyes scanned what she could see of Christophsis, the planet coming into view little by little. Finally, she saw a familiar mess of dirty blonde hair…

With a grin, Zelina started towards Anakin before the ramp even lowered, hugging him just as tightly as she did any other time she saw him for the first time in a long time. "Anakin," she greeted him softly. Anakin chuckled.

"It's good to see you Zee," he said with a small smirk. "Still a Padawan I see," he teased, yanking playfully on her Padawan braid as she pulled away. Zelina smoothed down her hair to fix whatever damage he had done in the process. Her hair had been bleached to a lighter shade of blonde after all the time she spent in the sun during the many battles she had been in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly aware of that Ani, thank you," Zelina said with a scowl before she turned to Obi-Wan. "It's good to see you again Obi-Wan," she told him with a wide smile.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, his eyes dancing with a rare look of mischievousness. "And you, Zelina. Though I believe introductions are in order."

Zelina glanced back at Ahsoka as she hesitantly approached the group and gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Oh, right. Anakin, Obi-Wan, this is Ahsoka Tano. She's a new Padawan learner. Ahsoka, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"Master Yoda sent us," Ahoska chimed in. "We were told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Jumping the gun, aren't we Ahsoka?" Zelina asked with a cocked eyebrow. At least no one could say Ahsoka wasn't willing and eager.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here," Anakin cut in.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help," Obi-Wan added.

Zelina frowned. "Well then this is awkward. Why is it always you two that end up with all of the complications?"

"Hey," Anakin complained.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message," Ahsoka explained hesitantly.

Anakin gave a huff of frustration. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble!" he griped. Zelina chuckled.

"Don't worry, you've got me, your problems are solved," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Says the one who's still a Padawan," Anakin shot back.

"Hey: Aayla just believes I need a little bit longer to polish up on a few skills here and there. Everywhere else she says I'm perfectly capable, even advanced," Zelina said defensively.

"Maybe you can send a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off," Ahsoka cut in.

"Yeah, there's that too," Zelina said as nonchalantly as she could.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look. Zelina rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, let's go contact the fleet."

* * *

"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by."

Zelina eyed the holoimage of the trooper in front of her, giving a small sigh and shake of her head. They really were prone to issues, weren't they?

Anakin turned to Zelina. "So how did you end up out here?"

Zelina shrugged. "Aayla got sent on a solo mission while I stayed behind at the Temple. Yoda felt that someone should come with Ahsoka to help her get adjusted. Guess who got picked?" Zelina asked with a smirk. She met his eyes, unable to help her gaze flicker to the scar over his eye and the two on his cheek. She hadn't forgotten the day he'd gotten those…

* * *

_Zelina followed the detailed instructions Anakin had given her to find him hastily, clutching the basic medpac he had asked her to bring under her robes. A voice in the back of her mind wondered why he had wanted to meet her in the industrial section of Coruscant. Why not the Jedi Temple? And if it had to do with Padme, why not just have her meet him at the Senate Building or at Padme's apartment?_

" _Zelina," she suddenly heard his voice hiss from the shadows. She turned sharply, startled and almost jumping to attack. Had she not seen his familiar silhouette, she probably would have attacked._

" _Anakin, what are you doing? What's going on?" Zelina hissed in reply, drawing closer. Anakin retreated further into the shadows, signaling that he wanted her to follow him. She did just that, her curiosity growing as he led her into a dimly lit warehouse room. He kept his back to her, though Zelina could tell that he was disheveled. "Anakin, what happened?" she asked him._

_Slowly he turned to face her, and Zelina took in a sharp breath as she registered the nasty lightsaber wounds on his face. Immediately she pulled out the medpac, wordlessly getting him to sit on a rickety crate in the room before she kneeled down and started to clean him up._

" _Anakin what happened?" she asked him seriously._

" _Ventress," Anakin hissed. "I came down here to listen to a message that Padme left for me, and she overheard. She threatened to kill her and we got into a fight. She did this, but I sent her plummeting to Coruscants depths," Anakin finished vehemently._

_Zelina gently made him look at her. The anger was swirling in his eyes, but by now, Zelina had learned not to even flinch or shrink away. She knew her friend's temper well, and she also knew how she needed to treat it._

" _Anakin, take a few deep breaths," Zelina told him calmly. "It's over, all right? Try to calm down."_

_Anakin looked away, but she knew that he had listened. Gradually, his breathing evened out, though he startled her when he grabbed her wrist before she could put bacta on the injuries._

" _No, don't," he told her firmly._

_Zelina frowned. "Why not?"_

" _I don't want to forget this. I want to remember it. Let it scar."_

_Zelina's frown deepened. "Are you sure Anakin?"_

" _I'm sure."_

* * *

"Zelina? Are you going to be rejoining us anytime soon?"

Zelina jumped a little as Anakin's voice brought her back to the present. "What? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I _think_ you might do that a little too much," Anakin teased her.

"I _think_ you might not do that enough," Zelina retorted without missing a beat.

A holoimage of Master Yoda kept Anakin from firing back.

"Master Kenobi: Glad Ahsoka found you, I am," Yoda said immediately.

"Master Yoda: we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements to you, we will," Yoda said. However, before he could continue, the transmission cut off.

"Master Yoda. Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan cried out.

"We've lost the transmission sir," reported a trooper the moment that the connection was reestablished with the ships above.

"We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived," reported a second trooper. "We'll get back to you as soon as we can."

With that, the connection ended.

"It's always us," Zelina muttered to no one in particular.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer," Anakin said bitterly, turning to Obi-Wan.

"Well, my apologies young one," Obi-Wan said, practically ignoring Anakin. "I believe I'm you're new Master."

Zelina hid a grin with her hand, drawing a curious look from Anakin.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said, pointing right at Anakin.

Zelina had been right: the look on his face was priceless.

" _What?_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There must be some _mistake_. _He's_ the one who wanted the Padawan!" Anakin said, pointing an accusing finger at Obi-Wan.

"No. Master Yoda was _very_ specific. I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training," Ahsoka said, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"It's true Ani," Zelina chuckled. "She told me so on the way here."

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin, who looked as if Ahsoka had slapped him…though maybe there was too much horror in his expression for that. It was more like Ahsoka had told him Anakin had to serve several weeks of hardcore meditation with Master Windu.

"But that doesn't make any sen—"

"We'll have to sort this out later," Obi-Wan interrupted. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post," Anakin grumbled, already turning to leave.

"You better take her with you," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Anakin seemed to be trying very hard to retain his patience as he waited for Ahsoka to catch up.

"I think I should go make sure they don't kill each other," Zelina chuckled, turning back to Obi-Wan. "It really is good to see you again Obi-Wan. It's been a while."

"It has. How are you holding up?"

Zelina glanced away for a fraction of a second. She knew what he was talking about, and she wished he would skip this part of the conversation. He had asked it every day he'd seen her since the funeral.

"I'm fine."

"How are you really?"

Zelina looked him right in the eyes. "The same as you."

That got him to stop. Though she felt a pang of guilt for bringing up Qui-Gon indirectly, she didn't want Obi-Wan bringing up her own fresh wounds. So long as she didn't think about it, she would be fine. Before the conversation could continue again towards a more dangerous topic, Zelina turned on her heel to follow Anakin.

"It really is good to see you again Obi-Wan," she said smoothly before she followed after Anakin and Ahsoka.

* * *

Zelina arrived not too far into the conversation between Rex and Anakin. It seemed they had started talking about the _most important_ things.

"Who's the youngling?" Rex asked.

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan," Ahsoka replied somewhat indignantly. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."

"So everybody watch out, there's two of them now," Zelina chuckled as she came up behind them. Rex smirked and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan?" Rex asked skeptically.

"There's been a mix up, the youngling isn't with me," Anakin said sourly.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka said sharply. "You're stuck with me _Skyguy_ ," she finished smoothly.

Rex smothered his snickers, though Zelina burst out laughing, unashamed, as Anakin turned sharply on Ahsoka. "What did you just call me? Not get _snippy_ with me little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan!"

"Says the guy who almost didn't get trained for being _too_ old," Zelina mocked lightly before the situation could escalate. "Force Ani, lighten up, give her a break. Yoda sent her here, I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it."

"Well, she's not with Master Yoda now, so if she's ready to be a Padawan, she better start proving it," Anakin said sharply.

"Especially if she's going to survive _you_ ," Zelina responded coolly.

Anakin shot her a glare before turning his attention back to Ahsoka. "Captain Rex will show you how a little _respect_ can go a long way," Anakin said firmly.

Rex eyed him wearily. "Uh, _right_ …come on youngling."

" _Padawan_ ," Ahsoka corrected Rex through gritted teeth. Zelina shook her head.

"It's was good seeing you Rex," Zelina said lightly. She had been with the captain before, and enjoyed working with him immensely.

"You too Commander Du'ahn," Rex replied before leading Ahsoka away.

Zelina crossed her arms, shaking her head. "You need to lighten up Ani. Could you be any rougher on her?"

"I didn't sign up for a Padawan, all right? I'm not going to bet held up taking care of a youngling I didn't even want or volunteer for in the first place," Anakin responded.

"Yet you'll take care of an entire legion," Zelina said lightly.

"Because I have to!"

"And technically you have to take care of Ahsoka too, since Yoda assigned her to you."

"I don't _have_ to. I can decide not to train her if I want to Zee."

"But it wouldn't be fair."

"On what grounds?"

"Let's jump back a few years, hmm? You wouldn't be here if Obi-Wan hadn't agreed to train you."

Zelina might as well have shot him with Sith Lightning he seemed so surprised. "That's not fair."

"Oh, how does it feel Ani?" Zelina said sharply. She sighed and looked away. She'd become much too bitter recently. "I'm sorry Anakin…Just give her a chance, okay? It's only right."

Anakin looked away with a scowl before he sighed in resignation. Obviously he could see her point. "All right. One chance. That's it."

Zelina gave him a genuine smile. "Good."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Zelina spoke again. "It's great seeing you again Anakin."

Anakin nodded slowly. "It's good to see you too. How are you holding up?"

She just couldn't escape that question, could she?

Zelina sighed. "I'm still alive. Isn't that enough?"

Anakin looked away for a moment, a thousand emotions flickering across his face. Loss, grief, and pain probably came due to his own losses, as well as what they had been through so far. Also came the agreement, peace, and even some happiness at the reminder that they were lucky, and did have something to be grateful for.

"I suppose your right Zee."

"Of course I am," Zelina said with a smile.

* * *

The ease of reunion didn't last long. Anakin and Zelina were called back to Obi-Wan with news of a complication. That complication apparently came in the form of an energy shield.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a spot on the layout they were all gathered around. "They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops."

"Heavy canons are going to be useless against that," Rex complained.

"As they get closer I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit," Obi-Wan observed.

"If that shield's going to be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said than done," Zelina and Rex told her at the same time.

"Well…I, for one," Anakin said slowly. He paused to clear his throat, seeming to be reluctant of what he was about to say. "Agree with her," Anakin finished with a mumble.

"Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it," Anakin continued. "That's the key."

"All right then: maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Can do Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said firmly.

" _I'll_ decide what we do," Anakin said sharply.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here," Obi-Wan said, pointing out each location as he spoke.

"They won't have much time. The droids _far_ outnumber us," Rex said. "So our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons. Then they will blow them away."

"We'll figure out a way. Come on Master, let's go," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"Hey, wait a moment, let's not forget me!" Zelina protested.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Do you have any ideas Zelina?"

Zelina smiled a little about the fact that he was letting her speak for herself. "Should I make sure these two stay in line? They act so alike, I'm afraid they might blow up half the planet on the way there," Zelina joked.

"It might complicate things and make it harder for them to slip behind the lines," Obi-Wan said doubtfully before Anakin could complain.

"Don't worry about me; I have my own ways," Zelina chuckled.

"All right then. Anakin, I guess she's going with you two," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin sighed.

"Okay then. Try not to fall behind Zee," Anakin said with a hint of indifference.

"I'm probably one of the few who can keep up with you Ani," Zelina said with a smirk.

Anakin scowled as they all started to walk away. He turned to Ahsoka. "If we survive this _Snips_ , you and I are going to have a talk," he told her sharply.

Zelina sighed. This was going to be a _long_ and painstaking mission at this rate.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

Zelina glanced at Ahsoka as she jumped down from her perch, coming to stand beside Anakin. Zelina had reclined against the railing next to him, waiting for him to decide where they were going to slip in at.

"Oh, I thought _you_ were the one with the plan?" Anakin asked smartly.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm!" Ahsoka said confidently. "You're the one with the experience."

"And I'm the one with the common sense," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin shot her a look for encouraging her.

Ahsoka continued as if Zelina hadn't spoken. "You're the one I'm looking forward to learning from," she finished, holding Anakin's gaze. Zelina smiled a little at the sight. Ahsoka was already growing on him, she could tell.

"Well first we need to get behind that shield, and get past their tank lines," Anakin said, returning to the task at hand.

"Why don't we just go around, out-flank them?"

"That'd take too long," Anakin responded simply.

"Sneak through the middle then?"

"Impossible. Unless you can turn yourself into a droid…" Anakin suddenly trailed off, and Zelina felt a pit of foreboding form in her gut.

"Alright, you win: my first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer," Ahsoka said snappishly. Zelina, however, had watched a daring smile fall across Anakin's features.

"Oh no…what are you thinking now Ani?" she asked wearily.

"Well, the waits over! I've got a plan," Anakin announced.

"Why am I suddenly very afraid? Oh, that's right. Because it's you, and I should be," Zelina said with a shake of her head.

"Have a little faith Zee. When have I ever led you wrong?"

"Do you want me to name all of those times before we leave? Because if I do, then by the time I finish this planet will be under Separatist control."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, what are we waiting for?"

Zelina sighed as she followed him. "Why do I even try?"

* * *

"Never again. Never, ever, ever again Anakin. Ever!"

Zelina fumed quietly to herself under her crate, listening to the sound of droids marching closer to where she was hidden away. How Anakin always managed to talk her into his crazy plans continued to evade her. This was a suicide mission!

 _Isn't it always with him,_ Zelina asked herself. She sighed. It was great to see him again, though since this war had started, they hardly had any time to be themselves. She couldn't remember the last time she had truly unwound and was openly herself. The war had pretty much dominated her life since it had begun.

 _I think they're getting closer_ , Zelina thought, stretching out her senses to try and see where Anakin and Ahsoka were. It seemed they had already started moving forward. Zelina waited a few moments, just to be sure the droid army had passed over her, before she followed after them.

"I need to stop picking the missions with Anakin because they're with Anakin, I really do," Zelina muttered to herself. "It's going to be the death of me."

She heard a commotion ahead of her, followed by a very familiar voice.

"See what I mean?" Anakin asked, his voice peculiarly high.

Shots rang out and Zelina tossed her crate off, standing up straight to see Anakin and Ahsoka sprawled out on the ground facing off with a droideka. Their lightsabers flashed to deflect the blaster shots the droid sent towards them.

Zelina, without a moment's hesitation, activated her own lightsaber before rushing to join them.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," Zelina said in a scolding tone as she came even with the two.

"We can't get past its shield!" Ahsoka called out.

"Oh really? I didn't realize that," Zelina replied. While the two backed up, Zelina moved forward, drawing closer to the droid, her lighsaber having to move quicker to deflect the shots.

"Run!" Anakin called out. Zelina immediately realized what he was going to do and started to back up. He was going to need some room.

She was just going to get up and personal with it. Perhaps Anakin's plan was less risky though.

"Jedi don't run," Ahsoka said stubbornly.

"If it's in the plan they do," Zelina responded. "Come on," she told Ahsoka. With that, the three of them retreated; but only for a moment.

"Ahsoka stop!" Anakin called out.

"Make up your mind," Ahsoka responded through gritted teeth.

"I said _stop_!" Anakin repeated. They all came to a skidding halt before they all spun around, taking a turn in cutting through the droideka as it slid past them.

"Good. You take direction well," Anakin said, his breathing slightly labored as they all deactivated their lightsabers.

"She reminds me of you," Zelina added.

Anakin pretended not to hear her.

"It's about kriffing time!" Zelina called out when the shield generator came into view.

"Zelina, there is a youngling present. Watch your language," Anakin responded.

"Look who's talking."

"Come on," Ahsoka cut in, obviously impatient.

"She is _so_ much like you. It's scary," Zelina whispered to Anakin. He didn't answer. "And yet again you ignore me. I'm going to take that as agreement," Zelina said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of frustration. "Zee…"

"I'm just saying," Zelina said in amusement. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Let's," Anakin said with a small smile. The group quickened their pace, drawing closer to the generator. They all came behind what was left of a wall as Anakin and Zelina surveyed the surrounding area.

"Stay close. We've got to be careful," Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said, rushing forward.

"Wait!" Anakin called out, trying to grab her before it was too late. Of course, it already was.

"Oh yes, she is _definitely_ , _exactly,_ like you. What's it like being in Obi-Wan's shoes, huh Anakin? Starting to feel sorry for him for having to keep you in line all those years?" Zelina asked innocently.

"Now is not the time Zelina!" Anakin said through gritted teeth. "I said wait!" he called out to Ahsoka as they raced after her.

She had already activated the trap.

"Well, things are about to get interesting," Zelina grumbled lightly. "I blame you."

"Hey!" Anakin complained, already pulling out his lightsaber.

"Just saying," Zelina said lightly as she activated her own lightsaber.

Retail droids erupted from the ground as Anakin and Zelina rushed to catch up with Ahsoka. "Forget about the droids, set those charges!" Anakin shouted at her, throwing himself right into the midst of the droids to draw their attention away from Ahsoka.

"Finally, some action. I was beginning to think you guys were slacking down here," Zelina chuckled, cutting off the legs of one of the retail droids before plunging her lightsaber through its center.

Anakin and Zelina weaved around each other in a seemingly perfect dance, their movements as connected and flawless as if they hadn't been apart as long as they have, as if they had practiced these exact movements every day of their lives.

Zelina had missed this.

Even though she thought she needed the time she had spent away, being away from her friends, from her central support, might have done more harm than good. She had grown the wrong way recently; colder and harsher to be precise. Maybe, if she could spend more time around her friends, the walls she had built up around herself to keep the world out could be brought down, and she'd be able to truly open up again.

The clanging of a bouncing retail droid head drew her attention, and Zelina audibly groaned. Ahsoka had sent the head of one of the droids rolling by, activating several more traps, which meant even more droids for them to fight off.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka called down.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Anakin asked her angrily.

"I think she's even more prone to trouble than you are Anakin: and that's saying something!" Zelina said.

"Do you think you could stop with the comparisons and help me out here?" Anakin grunted as he fought off several droids at once.

"I'm a little busy myself, but I'll set up an appointment as soon as I can," Zelina responded smoothly, dancing around the feet of several retail droids.

It didn't take long for Anakin to get cornered, and Zelina's heart fluttered in fear. "I could use a little help!" he called out.

"Skyguy! Master Du'ahn! _Don't move_!" Ahsoka responded.

Zelina, rather nervous to know what the Padawan could possibly be thinking, glanced around to try and figure out what she was thinking.

"What?" Anakin asked, just as confused as Zelina.

When the wall behind him started to fall, they figured out her plan rather quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" Anakin cried out, instinctively kneeling and covering his head as the wall came crashing down. Zelina had to back up a few steps to avoid getting hit, her heart in her throat as the dust cleared.

Thankfully, Anakin was all right.

Zelina went over to him, grasping his arm gently and helping him back up. "Oh yes. This has got to be revenge from Obi-Wan for all the stuff you put him through all those years," Zelina said lightly, though her voice wavered a little. She was still rather shaken.

When Ashoka arrived, Anakin was on a warpath.

"Ahg, you could have gotten me _killed!_ " he growled at Ahsoka.

"I know what I'm doing!" Ahsoka defended herself.

"I had _everything_ under control," Anakin countered, brushing past her.

"Actually, you did say you needed help Ani," Zelina said accusingly. Anakin shot her a glare that could have melted Hoth.

"I just saved your life!" Ahsoka added, folding her arms and shooting Anakin a glare.

"Did you get the charges set?" Anakin asked her sharply, changing the topic rather quickly, even for him.

" _Yes_ ," Ahsoka said firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Anakin bit back.

"Why are we standing so close?" Zelina shot at them both. "Why are we arguing? Why don't we, oh, I don't know, get out of the way first before we start blowing things up?"

Anakin threw his arms in the air and they all retreated a few steps as Ahsoka activated the charges. The debris rained down around them as Anakin gradually started to cool off.

The sound of republic cruisers filled the air as they passed above them, and Zelina allowed herself to relax a little before she gave Anakin a pointed look, nodding towards Ahsoka. She was sitting on the ground, looking rather disheartened. "You should talk to her," Zelina said quietly.

He sighed, shaking his head and shooting her a small smile. "I've missed having you around Zee." With that, he went to sit down beside Ahsoka.

"You're reckless little one," Anakin said, his expression purely serious. "You would have never made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan."

Ahsoka looked away, probably afraid of what she would hear next. Zelina too was waiting anxiously to hear what Anakin would say next.

"But you might make it as mine."

Zelina gave a sigh of relief, smiling warmly at the two as they shared a smile. The tension in the air disappeared, and things seemed almost…right.

"Come on," Anakin said, standing up. Ahsoka and Zelina both followed him as they hitched a ride on a cruiser. Zelina looked at Ahsoka, a small smile on her face.

Anakin was definitely going to keep her. That much Zelina was sure of.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin, Zelina, and Ahsoka approached, Master Yoda's words echoing in his mind.

_Concerned for her Padawan, Master Secura has become. Closed off and bitter, she has been. Much contained anger, fear, and frustration, she can sense in the girl. Believe some good it will do her, Master Secura does, that she spend more time with old friends. Become lost, I fear she will, if continue on her current path, she does._

Obi-Wan could only hope that they could help Zelina. He had already noticed such things in the short time that he had seen the girl, and it worried him. What had happened to the bright and energetic girl he had patched up on Senator Amidala's ship?

 _She's seen too much, been though too much_ , his mind answered for him. _And things will only get worse. She'll need all the support she can get._

As Zelina stepped off the cruiser with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan could already see a change in her. She seemed lighter almost, much more comfortable and at ease. Being around Anakin had always done her good. Yoda was doing the right thing, putting her back around them.

Hopefully they could make the change permanent, and not fleeting.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda," Anakin greeted respectfully as he approached them.

"Hmm, trouble you have, with your new Padawan, I hear," Yoda said.

All eyes riveted to Anakin, though Obi-Wan noticed that Zelina was smiling, which was a good sign.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said lightly.

"Really?" Anakin asked.

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, than perhaps Obi-Wan, we can—"

"Well, wait a minute; I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was rather amused that Anakin's opinion had been changed so quickly, though he had a feeling that there was more to it from the look of amusement on Zelina's face. He would have to get the story from her later.

"Then go with you and Padawan Du'ahn, she will, to the Teth System," Yoda continued.

"Teth?" Anakin asked. "That's wild space, the droid army isn't even in that sector."

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda explained.

"You want _us_ to rescue _Jabba the Hutt's_ son?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan detected an all too familiar tone to his voice, and moved to intervene.

"Anakin, we'll need the Hutt's allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku," Obi-Wan explained calmly. He didn't miss the dark look that had flickered across Zelina's features at the mention of the Hutts.

"Hmm, negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, _your_ mission will be, Skywalker and Du'ahn," Yoda said.

"Come on Master, it doesn't sound that hard," Ahsoka said in a peppy tone. "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized."

Obi-Wan shook his head. The girl was oblivious to just how difficult this would be for these two, given their past.

"Don't worry Anakin: just teach her everything I taught you, and she'll turn out just fine," Obi-Wan assured Anakin.

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start," Anakin muttered. Zelina laughed beside him.

"I think so too. You should have seen these two. This has got to be some form of revenge for all those years of grief Anakin has given you," Zelina said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh, not that again!" Anakin groaned.

"I've already got some stories for you Obi-Wan," Zelina added. "I'll have to talk to you later to tell you about them."

"That reminds me," Obi-Wan said, turning to Anakin. "I have to talk to you about something later as well Anakin. And it's rather important."

Anakin frowned. "All right Master."

Obi-Wan figured it might be easier to help Zelina if both of them were on the same page. Anakin especially. He had always held much sway over Zelina, even if he didn't realize it. If Anakin was aware of the help that the girl needed, then Zelina would receive just that and then some.

Of that, Obi-Wan was sure.


	2. The Movie: Teth

Anakin had been trying to think of how he should go about what he was about to do since Obi-Wan had pulled him aside earlier.

Anakin's gut churned unpleasantly as he thought of what Obi-Wan had said about the real reason why Zelina had been sent on this mission with them. Vaguely, he wondered if Zelina had even known the true nature of her orders.

Anakin repressed a shudder as Obi-Wan's words floated back to him…

_She's closed herself off from everyone, and Aayla is…worried…about the path she's headed down. They put her with us to help her. They're worried that she…that she might fall if she doesn't get some form of help soon, and they know that we're her oldest friends. They know if anyone can help her, it's us. And I know if anyone can get through to her…it's you. She needs you Anakin. When you get the chance…see if you can talk to her, see if you can get through to her. We both need to be there for her; she needs all the help she can get._

Anakin sighed, coming to a halt outside the door to her quarters and pausing just before he could knock. Would she even really listen to him? What could he possibly say?

Before he could turn around, Anakin went ahead and knocked on her door. He didn't have to wait long before Zelina opened the door, surprise flickering across her features when she saw him. She leaned on the doorframe. "Ani; what are you doing here? I thought you were on the bridge coordinating what we're going to do when we land."

Anakin smiled, his arms crossed over his chest. "I was…but something else came up."

Zelina smirked a little. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked with a light chuckle.

Anakin's smile slipped a little at that, a fact that Zelina didn't miss. Her own smile disappeared almost instantly. "Zee…can I come in?"

Zelina schooled her expression into a mask of calm that could rival Obi-Wan's before she stepped aside. "Yeah, sure Anakin."

Anakin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked inside. "I talked to Obi-Wan earlier, and he told me some things…"

"What things?" Zelina asked suspiciously.

Anakin turned to face her, leaning against the wall. "Apparently you've attracted the Council's attention recently, and not in a good way either."

Zelina sighed, matching his stance. "Great, what did I do now?"

Anakin chuckled a little before he shook his head, sobering. "You're not doing as well as you keep telling everyone, are you?"

Zelina looked away, an all too familiar expression falling across her face. Obviously, he had struck home. The small twinge of guilt he sensed from her through the Force only served to confirm it. Anakin sighed. "Zee, will you please tell me what's going on with you? Really?"

They locked gazes, and Anakin saw a look stir in her eyes, a look that he had noticed here and there, mostly when she thought he wasn't looking or they were alone. Whatever it was that she thought when that looked showed in her eyes, it usually meant she was about to comply to whatever he had asked.

Zelina looked away with a small sigh, staring at her feet for a few moments. "I've been trying to find out who killed Ur-Sema," she started quietly. "Whoever killed her…they have her lightsaber. I would recognize it anywhere."

Anakin relaxed a little, feeling a strong sense of sympathy towards her and an urge to give her a comforting hug. However, he knew there was more to it. "Obi-Wan said that you've been closed off, and apparently Aayla is worried about the direction you've taken recently," Anakin said softly.

Zelina kept her eyes cast down, and this time, Anakin thought she might not answer. She looked up at the ceiling, at the other wall, everywhere but at him. Finally, he caught the sight of a tear falling from her eyes. For a moment, he was startled, having not expected her to cry.

But only for a moment.

Anakin crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides, pulling Zelina tightly to him, just as he had the day she'd found out Ur-Sema had been killed. Gently, he rubbed her back, letting her cry silently in his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Zelina, I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you…I'm here."

"I-I'm afraid," she finally whispered. "I'm afraid I'll lose someone else, Anakin…a-and I can't stand the thought."

"So you shut everyone out, to keep yourself from caring about anyone else," Anakin stated quietly. Zelina nodded against his chest, a soft sob breaking through.

"I couldn't take it if I-I lost y-you, or O-Obi-Wan, or P-Padme," she finally managed to force out.

At the thought, Anakin felt fear clench at his heart. What would he do if he lost Padme? If he lost Obi-Wan?

What would he do if he lost Zelina, the very person he was attempting to comfort?

Anakin shoved the thoughts away, locking them up in the back of his mind where they would hopefully not disturb him. Gently he tipped Zelina's head up so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Don't talk like that," Anakin said quietly. "You won't lose any of us, alright? And we're all here for you. You're not alone. Besides, you and I have a promise to keep. To the end, no matter what. Remember?"

Zelina laughed a little, casting her tear-filled eyes down. "Of course I remember Anakin."

Anakin smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Then trust me. You won't lose us, alright? No more crying. Things will get better, alright? Closing yourself off from everyone and becoming bitter won't help anyone, especially not you," Anakin told her quietly.

Zelina nodded in acceptance, but didn't let go. Anakin didn't mind. She could stay in his arms as long as she needed to.

And that's just what they did. They stood in each other's arms, safe from the tumultuous galaxy around them for the time being.

* * *

"Lieutenant: did the kidnappers see you?"

Anakin and Zelina stood together—much later—as Anakin received the report of what they were up against.

Zelina did her best to relax beside Anakin. Their talk earlier had been something that she had been in desperate need of, and she planned on taking what he had said to heart.

Left alone to her thoughts, Zelina had realized that she had begun to take a dark turn. Hopefully she could turn herself around and get back on track.

Though she wasn't about to let her Master's killer get away either. _That_ plan wasn't going to change.

"No sir. We're the best scouts in the regiment," the trooper responded.

"What about the bounty hunters? Are they still down there?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so," the trooper responded. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"Well, what are we up against?" Anakin asked.

"Looks like at least two droid battalions protecting the monastery. It's heavily fortified sir, you won't be able to land there."

"Oh no, you've gone and done it now," Zelina chuckled. "Anakin has officially accepted that challenge."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Good work you two. Get some rest," Anakin said before he gestured for Zelina to follow him. "Seriously Zee?"

Zelina chuckled. "Sorry Ani, I could see that look in your eyes."

"Mhm." Anakin smiled, wandering over to where Ahsoka stood in the middle of a group of troopers.

"This ought to be interesting," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin seemed to silently agree.

"That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi," one of the troopers were saying as Anakin and Zelina pushed their way through.

"I heard you were surrounded by droids. How did you ever get the shield down?" another asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, so there's a wall behind him, with a hole in the middle…"

Zelina elbowed Anakin. "Hey, what do you know, she's talking about you," Zelina muttered with a smirk.

"So I pull the wall down on top of the droids, _destroying_ them, and saving the General," Ahsoka finished.

The clones around them started laughing, and Zelina gave Anakin a small smile, unable to help but snicker a little at the situation.

"Is that true sir?" Rex asked with a chuckle, turning to Anakin.

"Well, most of it," Anakin said, smiling a little himself. "All right men, we still have a job to do."

"Yes sir. You heard the General; move it!" Rex commanded.

"Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is _humble_ , my _young_ Padawan?" Anakin asked as they all fell into step together.

"Says the one I distinctly remember telling stories to Padme on Varykino _all the time_ ," Zelina said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Ahoska said with a smile. "Just trying to keep the boys inspired is all."

Anakin sighed. "Great, now there's two," he muttered.

"Now you know how Obi-Wan felt whenever you and I got together."

"Oh, shush Zee."

"Yes Master Skywalker," Zelina mocked lightly.

For a moment, Zelina seriously believed he was going to bang his head against R2's dome in frustration.

* * *

Soon, they were back in the lovely cruisers, on their way to the monastery while Obi-Wan briefed them about his negotiations with Jabba. Zelina pulled her dark-grey-practically-black hood lower to cover her facial features.

"All right Anakin, Zelina, here's the story," Obi-Wan's holoimage informed them. "Jabba has only given us one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound."

"It won't take us that long Master," Anakin said confidently.

"Well take _extreme care._ We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I finish negotiations with him, I will join you," Obi-Wan informed them. "Zelina, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"Hey," Anakin protested, avoiding the gaze of the troopers around them.

"Will do Obi-Wan," Zelina said with a smile, ignoring Anakin's exclamation.

They drew closer, and Anakin turned to Ahsoka, the transmission with Obi-Wan ended. "Stay close to me: if you can," Anakin told Ahsoka.

"It won't be a problem Master," Ahsoka said snippily.

"Well, it won't be for me," Zelina said with a smile.

"This isn't practice Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly, ignoring Zelina's comment.

"I know! And I'll _try_ not to get you killed," Ahsoka replied.

The two shared a smile, but the moment was shattered by turbulence as they finally came under fire.

"Ah, this is where the fun begins," Zelina said, her tone perhaps a little too eager. She plunged herself into the Force, taking several deep breaths as she strove to find some peace and balance inside the tranquil waves of the light side of the Force. It would provide her with a center of focus and give her clarity throughout the battle.

"Sir, we're taking heavy fire," the pilot called.

Anakin spun around to address the pilot. "Close the blast shields lieutenant, get us under those guns!"

Zelina smiled at Anakin. "I see what you're thinking."

"Glad we're on the same page. Feeling up to it?"

"As ready as ever."

Ahsoka stared at them. "Do you two have a secret language or something? Because I'm missing something, obviously."

"No secret language. We just know each other really well," Zelina explained. "That's what happens when you've known someone as far back as you can remember."

"Can we take a trip down memory lane when we're _not_ under attack?" Anakin asked.

"Why not Ani, isn't that when we connect the best?" Zelina said innocently.

With the blast shields shut, the red lights flickering on, they all settled into the zone, getting ready for the fight. Zelina fingered her lightsaber on her belt, subtly undoing it from her belt. Ahsoka seemed a little unnerved as the troopers got ready all around them, checking their uniforms and blasters. It didn't phase Zelina at all; she was used to it by now. Though Anakin gave Ahsoka a reassuring nod.

They finally landed on the ground, the doors slid open, and the sound of blaster fire and explosions fell on Zelina's ears as she jumped out the door with Anakin, her violet lightsaber blazing brilliantly in the middle of the battlefield.

"Follow me!" Anakin shouted out. Zelina instinctively deflected the blaster fire raining down on them as she weaved between the troopers, protecting them from the fire the same time she caught up to Anakin, pressing flat against the wall beside him.

A droid dropped in front of them, and she rolled her eyes. "Stupid droids."

"This is where the fun begins, right Du'ahn?" Ahsoka asked.

"Zelina. Just call me Zelina," Zelina corrected her.

"Race you two to the top?" Anakin asked, glancing at them.

"I'll give you a head start," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Your mistake!" Anakin exclaimed, turning around to start his climb.

Zelina had started climbing as soon as Ahsoka made the mistake of saying 'head start.'

"Hey Zee, I think you're cheating!" Anakin called as he blocked the red bolts reigning down on them.

"Not cheating Ani, just acting on experience!" Zelina called back, climbing up the ascension cables rapidly. She had half a mind to start free climbing to see if she could go even faster that way. However, she knew that would be a foolish move, because she would need both hands to free climb. She wasn't going to sacrifice her safety and ability to block the blaster shots simply to beat Anakin to the top.

Though apparently Ahsoka was willing to put herself at risk by standing on the front of a walker.

In fact, when her specific walker became a target and tore halfway off the cliff wall, both Anakin and Zelina reacted immediately.

Zelina ran along the length of the wall with her cable, swinging down to land on the walker whilst keeping a firm hold of her cable.

Anakin completely free-styled it, jumping on the droids so quickly Ahsoka seemed to barely register what was happening, even as Zelina pulled her back to the top of the walker.

"You gotta keep up!" Anakin called back as he raced away on one of the crafts he stole from the droids.

"Hey, no fair!" Ahsoka called after him.

Zelina patted Ahsoka on the back. "Don't worry, you'll learn how to keep up with him in time," Zelina said with a chuckle. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure he stays on his leash and doesn't go _too_ crazy," she joked.

Zelina launched back to climbing up the rocky wall, pulling herself rapidly upwards as she fought to catch up with Anakin. She'd risked putting her lightsaber up so she could climb faster and make up for her lost ground, relying on the Force to guide her away from the oncoming blaster bolts.

One grazed her cheek, burning the flesh, and she clenched her jaw in determination as she pushed on.

She growled in frustration. This wasn't working. She wanted to go faster. Surely there was something _she_ could hop on to go faster up the wall?

Then she got an idea. She couldn't see any other crafts to steal out from under the droids to fly herself up to the top, but she could always use those lovely dwarf spider droids to launch herself upwards. And if she ran out of those, she could start to free climb.

"See you at the top Rex, Ahsoka!" she called down. Before the two could answer, Zelina gathered herself, drawing on the Force as she launched herself upwards, landing on a dwarf spider droid. Pulling out her lightsaber, she began to cut off their blaster cannons before she launched herself to the next one, quickly covering ground on her way to the top. She was lucky that they were so spaced out on the way up, allowing for the ascent to be easier.

At least until she realized they had stopped sending the stupid things down.

"Looks like I'm free climbing," she muttered to herself, launching up to the nearest ledge. Soon, she was underneath the droids, free from the heavy fire, and able to swiftly move her way up, jumping from ledge to ledge. There was once or twice when she came close to toppling down to the bottom, but she was able to hold to the cliff.

Droids came flying over the edge, probably compliments of Anakin, before Zelina finally graced the top with her presence. She had to duck as Anakin sent a super battle droid hurtling over the edge, barely missing her in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing the leftovers!" Zelina protested.

"I see you decided to join the party," Anakin chuckled.

"Just in time too, it seems our friends sent some party crashers," Zelina muttered, coming to stand beside him as three droidekas came rolling towards them.

"Blast it Ahsoka; I told you to stay close to me," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Hey, at least you've got me," Zelina chuckled.

There was a loud boom, and the three droidekas were blasted away in one hit. Turning, the two spotted Ahsoka, standing tall on the walker that had just reached the top.

"I can't get much closer Skyguy," Ahsoka said smugly.

"I knew you'd get here Snips; eventually," he responded just as smugly.

"Always in time to save your life," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"All clear General," Rex said as he approached them.

"Nice work Rex," Anakin responded. "Have some men look after the wounded.

"Roger that sir."

"Shall we start looking for a certain Hutt?" Zelina asked, eyeballing the monastery as she clipped her lightsaber to her side.

"There's too many droids here for the kidnappers to be renegades; I sense Count Dooku's hand in this," Anakin muttered, looking around at the droid carnage. "Let's find Jabba's son and get out of here," he agreed, smiling a little at Zelina.

"No problem: the hard part's over," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"I wish you wouldn't say that," Zelina and Anakin groaned at the same time. Zelina laughed, shaking her head as they all made their way to the monastery doors.

"I'd bet my credit allowance that there's some sort of surprise waiting for us inside that monastery," Zelina told Anakin. He sighed.

"Most likely. You ready, just in case?"

"Ready as ever."

Entering the monastery, Zelina's eyes scanned the darkened room.

"I don't like this place; it gives me the creeps" Rex said.

"Me too. There's definitely something here…I can sense as much," Zelina muttered.

"Smugglers take these monasteries over and turn them into their own personal retreats," Anakin informed them.

"And the monks just let them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Smugglers usually get what they want," Anakin responded a little sharply. "One way or another."

The sound of a door opening caused all of them to reach for their lightsabers, tensing for any possible oncoming threat. Anakin and Zelina actually activated their lightsabers as a droid came wobbling in.

"Uh, good guy or bad guy, Master?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

"Well, he's not shooting," Zelina muttered.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked defensively.

"Merely the humble caretaker oh mighty sir. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots—I am most thankful," the droid responded. Zelina thought the droid was laying the gratitude on a little thick, though then again, 3PO was twenty times worse on a daily basis.

"Where is the Hutt?" Anakin asked sharply.

"The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is very dangerous down there my friend. Not a place for a servant girl," the droid said, the last part aimed at Ahsoka.

Zelina didn't like the way he said 'my friend' either. Mentally, she made a note to keep her eye on the droid.

"Do servant girls carry _these_?" Ahsoka asked a little angrily, activating her lightsaber. It alarmed Zelina how short tempered the girl was. Even Anakin was better about his temper these days then Ahsoka currently was. "I am a Jedi Knight."

Anakin folded his arms and shot Ahsoka a glare, and this time, Zelina wasn't going to cover for Ahsoka. She knew firsthand how dangerous a short temper could be, as did Anakin. This was one lesson Ahsoka was going to learn.

"Or soon will be," Ahsoka added hastily at the look on Anakin's face.

"A thousand apologies young one," the droid said. Ahsoka walked right past him without a word.

"Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open," Anakin informed Rex.

"Copy that sir," Rex responded as both Anakin and Zelina moved to follow after Ahsoka.

"You might want to give her a lesson about that temper of hers," Zelina said softly.

"That's what I was just thinking," Anakin muttered.

"At least we're both on the same page there," Zelina said in mild amusement.

* * *

Zelina walked just behind Anakin, hand on her lightsaber, though perfectly at ease. There were droids in almost every room they passed, though Zelina could tell what Anakin was thinking. Just draw them all out and get rid of them all at once. So, she didn't say anything, and did her best to keep from springing into action.

"Master, you know you're walking us into a trap," Ahsoka said wearily.

"I know," Anakin said simply in reply.

"Sometimes you just have to spring the trap to get the best results," Zelina told Ahsoka quietly.

"We just passed two more droids!" Ahoska exclaimed, obviously worried.

"I know," Anakin said, I little more forcibly this time. Perhaps even with a hint of annoyance.

 _He's definitely starting to understand Obi-Wan's frustration with him,_ Zelina thought with amusement. Out of boredom, Zelina found herself tracing the muscles in his shoulders and back, looking as if they were at ease but really coiled and ready to launch into action at the first hint of real trouble. Zelina could sense that the droids were not the most dangerous thing lurking in the monastery, and for a moment, she wondered if Anakin could too.

"Well I don't like this! Can I just take care of them?" Ahsoka asked, some of her impatience and even some desperation leaking into her tone.

"Oh, well, _if_ you feel so strongly about it; go ahead," Anakin said in amusement. They both turned to watch as Ahsoka turned on the droids that had been following them, cutting almost all of them down.

Almost.

"Not bad. You remembered to destroy their weapons first," Anakin mused, a smirk starting to play across his features.

"I'm improving your technique," Ahsoka told him smartly.

 _Challenge accepted,_ Zelina thought, recognizing the look on Anakin's face immediately.

In response, Anakin activated his lightsaber and ran the droid in the doorway behind him through without even looking. "Of course, you did miss one."

"I did that on purpose," Ahsoka muttered as they continued on.

Anakin stopped at one of the doors. "I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here," Anakin said slowly.

"Uhg, I smell him too," Ahsoka groaned.

The door opened, and out of the shadows wiggled a very, very tiny Hutt baby. Zelina openly stared.

"He's a lot younger than I thought he'd be," Anakin said, also staring at the baby.

"That's what I was just thinking," Zelina mumbled.

"Aww, he's just a _baby_!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting down in front of the Hutt. "This will make our job _a lot_ easier."

Zelina folded her arms over her chest, staring at the girl. "You've never dealt with kids, have you?"

"Oh, he's so cute!" Ahsoka responded.

"Just wait until you see what he'll grow into," Anakin responded in obvious distaste.

Zelina shot him a look. "Uhg, Anakin, don't give me that picture. Let the girl have her moment."

"I'm just saying!" Anakin responded, looking back down the hall.

"Come on Ahsoka, get the little guy so we can go," Zelina said with a smile. The sooner they got this over with, the better of a mood she knew Anakin would be in.

"General Skywalker, the castle is secure, and it's nearly midday," came Rex's voice over Anakin's com link.

"Thanks Rex, we've got Jabba's son. Any sign of General Kenobi yet?" Anakin responded whilst Ahsoka played with the little Hutt.

"No sir," Rex responded.

"Master," Ahsoka called softly. "My Jedi training didn't prepare me for _this_. What are we going to do?"

Anakin and Zelina both gave her a small smile. "Well," Anakin started. "Since you think that smelly larva is cute, you're going to carry it."

"Isn't he just great with kids?" Zelina said sarcastically as Anakin started down the hall.

Jabba's son started to cry.

* * *

"How do you like your little buddy now? Still cute?" Anakin asked as they made their way out of the monastery. The little Hutt had continued to cry.

Ahsoka hefted the little one higher, getting a better grip on him and causing Zelina to chuckle. "No. he's reminding me of _you_ more and more," Ahsoka responded snippily.

Anakin appraised the Hutt baby for a moment, which smiled at him. "See?" Ahsoka continued. "You're two of a kind!"

Zelina couldn't help but laugh, even if she knew it was kind of an insult to Anakin to be told he was the same as a Hutt. Ahsoka only meant in temperament, and she wasn't aware of their past, so she got leeway.

"Maybe you should carry both of us then," Anakin replied in a snarky tone before walking away. Ahsoka's worried tone caused both Anakin and Zelina to pause though.

"Master, I think this little guy is sick!" she said worriedly. "He's burning up with a fever."

Zelina appraised the little Hutt baby while Anakin gently laid a hand on its forehead.

"You're right. We've got to get him back to the ship immediately," Anakin said seriously. "Trooper! Get me a backpack!"

The trooper responded immediately, and the two crouched down to try and situate the little tyke into the backpack.

"Will you just let me do it?" Ahsoka snapped.

"I hate Hutts," Anakin muttered bitterly.

Zelina simply sighed and went over to stand by Rex. "These two take a lot out of a person," Zelina told him.

"Already driving you to your wits end, are they Commander?" Rex replied with a smirk.

Zelina laughed. "I thought Anakin was a handful. Putting them together: they're near impossible!"

"They're effective."

"I never said they weren't Rex." She sighed. "I better go over there and see what General Kenobi has to say. I'll talk to you later, huh Rex?"

"Of course Commander."

Zelina approached Anakin and Ahsoka, who were addressing Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, Zelina, did you locate Jabba's son?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction," Anakin responded grimly. "This smells like Count Dooku to me."

"I think it's little Stinky you smell," Ahsoka whispered.

"Seriously you two?" Zelina asked in amusement as she reached them.

"I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem; this huttlet is very sick," Ahsoka told him.

"I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive Master," Anakin said rather grimly. "This whole rescue may backfire on us. I _still_ don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea."

"Anakin, you _know_ they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear," Obi-Wan said seriously.

At that moment, Zelina heard the sound of incoming ships. It was Ahsoka who spotted them though. "Master, we've got trouble!"

"Defensive positions!" Rex called out as they registered the Separatist ships above them. Zelina had already activated her lightsaber.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I'll have to call you back Master! We're under attack! We could use a little help here, if you have the time!" Anakin said hurriedly.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt Anakin. You two Zelina. All of you." With that, Obi-Wan disappeared, and they were thrust into action.

"Well, it seems you were right about the Separatist involvement!" Zelina exclaimed as Anakin activated his lightsaber. They both moved to deflect the shots that came raining down on them from the Separatists. More droids were coming at them from the entrance, and R2 barely hopped out of the Starfighter before it was destroyed.

"Anakin, I can already tell that there's too many of them, we need to get out of here," Zelina told him seriously. "Or at least find better cover until Obi-Wan arrives."

Anakin glanced at her in silent agreement before he turned to Ahsoka. "Get inside," he told her. He turned to the men with a similar command. "Fall back!"

"Are we going to cover them?" Zelina asked as they slowly started to back up.

"Of course," Anakin grunted, deflecting several blaster bolts that came at him at once.

"Well, let's hope that door doesn't shut before we can get in ourselves," Zelina responded, glancing back at the door that was steadily closing.

"Yeah, I'd rather be on that side of the party than this side."

"Same," Zelina responded. She winced when one of the walkers were shot down and crushed some of the other men.

Anakin grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Zee, come on!"

Zelina let him pull her down, and both of them rolled under the door just in time before it thudded closed behind them. Anakin was on top of her as they both registered that they were alright, instinctively shielding her from any possible danger.

Personally, Zelina was perfectly content just lying there a little longer. However, that wasn't going to be the case. Anakin pushed himself up, holding out a hand to pull her up before he turned to address Rex.

"Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements."

Ahsoka was giving him a look, which only seemed to confuse him. "What?" Anakin asked.

"Master, do you honestly think we can hold them off? We've got to find a way out of here!" she said.

"Our mandate is to protect this Hutt, and that's what we're going to do Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly.

"Now why does that sound familiar? That sounds like…who does that sound like? Oh, that's right! That sounds like Obi-Wan!" Zelina teased him lightly. Anakin shot her a glare and she put her hands up in defense. "Hey, it's karma Ani, I'm just pointing it out."

"Our _mandate_ was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine, and time is running out," Ahsoka responded curtly.

"And there's you Ani, right there," Zelina added.

"Zelina; not now," Anakin said curtly before he turned his attention back to Ahsoka. "I suppose you have a plan?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled and looked at R2. "Yes! Or, I think so. R2 willing."

Anakin returned her smile. "All right Snips, I'll trust you on this one." He turned back to Rex. "Captain, hold them here as long as you can."

"Will do sir!" Rex responded as the three walked away. "You heard the General: get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!"

* * *

"If there's a way out of here, R2 will find it," Ahsoka said confidently as they came to a stop in one of the many hallways of the monastery. Zelina stood behind her, checking the huttlet while they waited for R2.

"Make it quick," Anakin told R2. He glanced over at Zelina and the huttlet. "Finally asleep huh? Put him down. You two get some rest too, alright? It's been a long day."

"But I can hold him Master," Ahsoka protested as Anakin stepped away. "I'm not tired."

Anakin and Zelina both sat down on the stone slab in the room, Zelina reclining against the wall. "Okay, suit yourself," Anakin told her. "I don't see why you won't just listen to me."

"I _do_ listen to you Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling."

"Alright _Obi-Wan_ , _Anakin_ ," Zelina chuckled lightly as she nudged Anakin when she said Obi-Wan. "Settle down and get some rest already."

"You must have patience," Anakin told Ahsoka as he himself leaned against the wall, only taking the time to shoot Zelina a look before turning his full attention back to Ahsoka. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That I'm not too young to be a Padawan," Ahsoka admitted.

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed, standing up. "A very wise Jedi once said nothing happens by accident…"

Zelina looked away at the mention of Qui-Gon, staring at the wall so no one would see the tears prickling in her eyes. That was one of her many childhood scars she wasn't going to forget.

"It is the will of the Force that you are at my side," Anakin continued quietly. "I just want to keep you there in one piece."

After that, Ahsoka obliged, setting down the Hutt to get some sleep herself. "All right you two, get some rest," Zelina muttered.

Anakin seemed to hear the undercurrent of emotion in her voice and came to sit by her. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" he asked her softly. Zelina nodded.

"Yeah, eventually."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm right here if you need anything."

"I know Ani," Zelina mumbled. She was already slipping into sleep, able to comfortably rest knowing that Anakin was at her side.

* * *

She figured she had just fallen asleep when a sudden boom rocked the monastery. Immediately, the sleepiness went away, and Zelina was on her feet.

"That sounded bad," Anakin remarked, standing at the ready. Luckily, R2 had just found a way out.

"A back door landing platform!" Ahsoka exclaimed at the sight of the image R2 had projected.

"We'll call for a gunship when we get there," Anakin told her. "Lead the way R2!"

"So much for some rest," Zelina muttered under her breath.

"Ahsoka, wait! Where's Stinky?" Anakin asked, picking up an empty backpack.

"You told me to put him down!" Ahsoka responded.

They heard the sounds of the Hutt coming from under the stone slab, and Anakin peeked under the bed, reaching under it. "Come out of there you grubby little slug!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling the Hutt out by its tail. Anakin secured the Hutt baby tightly into the backpack. "Let's see you get out of there this time."

His com link went off. "Anakin, come in," Rex said.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

Zelina gave Anakin a look. "Something's wrong with this picture already. Obviously."

"We've held the droids sir," Rex's voice continued.

"That's not like Rex," Anakin agreed, staring at his com link.

"What is your location?" Rex asked.

"Ventress," Anakin hissed. Zelina visibly bristled.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's here to kill the Hutt, come on," Anakin said stiffly, already turning to leave.

"Right behind you Ani," Zelina said seriously.

* * *

They finally found the landing platform, and Zelina anxiously looked out over the open expanse of cloud surrounding them, turned a reddish orange from the sunset.

"Skywalker to Obi-Wan, mark my position," Anakin said into his com link. "I need a medical ship immediately. Do you copy?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice exclaimed. "Do you read me? Anakin—" Obi-Wan's voice faded away, replaced by static.

"I can't get ahold of Obi-Wan," Anakin explained grimly. Zelina had her hand firmly on her lightsaber, ready to jump on anything that made a move at them. "I'll see if I can find Captain Rex."

"Come in Rex, do you copy?" Anakin said into his com link as Zelina surveyed the edge of the platform. Just to be sure that there was nothing lurking near the edge planning to come at them. "Rex? Captain Rex, respond!"

"I read you General," Rex's voice finally said. "We're pinned down in the courtyard."

"Do you need help?" Anakin asked. All they heard was the sound of blaster fire. "I'll take that as a yes Captain. Stand by, we're on our way. Skywalker out."

"Master, Stinky is really sick!" Ahsoka protested. "He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be! Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine; alive!"

"Obi-Wan will get here eventually. Right now, we need Rex to help us find the ship," Anakin countered. However, it seemed the Separatist forces—of course—had other plans. Droidekas came at them from down the corridor.

"Great, rolling death balls!" Ahsoka complained. Zelina activated her lightsaber, coming to stand beside Anakin.

"We just can't catch a break today, can we?" she asked him.

"I don't think we ever do," he muttered. "R2, door!"

Zelina moved forward with R2, making sure that no stray blaster bolt landed a lucky one on the droid as he rolled forward.

At least until she saw Ventress.

The door shut and Zelina turned to Anakin. His own expression matched the look on her face and the two of them stood side by side, watching as Ventress' red lightsabers cut through the metal.

"I think now is a good time for retreat," Anakin said nonchalantly.

"Retreat? That's a new word for you," Ahsoka commented.

"Maybe into the jungle," Anakin said, running to the edge and peering down towards the ground. There were already dwarf spider droids climbing the wall towards them.

"Wait, I remember the jungle is a bad place." Ahsoka said hesitantly.

"I'd rather face the jungle than the witch," Zelina muttered.

The dwarf spider droids fired at them, hitting nests that were apparently under the platform and causing giant insects to go everywhere.

"So much for going that way," Anakin said as they turned back to face the door.

"She's almost through," Zelina said tersely.

"Looks like we're out of options," Anakin said quietly. The Hutt started to cry.

"No, not now Stinky!" Ahsoka plead with the baby. She suddenly startled them, spinning around and pointing into the distance. "Master, another landing platform!"

"With a ship on it!" Anakin added as they all focused on the looming structure in the distance.

"Nice work Stinky!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Well are we going to keep talking or are we going to avoid Ventress and get to that ship?" Zelina added.

"How are we going to get over there?" Ahsoka asked them both.

"Leave that to me," Anakin said with a smirk. He suddenly jumped over the edge, giving Zelina a small heart attack. They soon saw that he had graced the back of one of the insects, and it suddenly made perfect sense to Zelina.

"I hope I don't have to learn that," Ahsoka grumbled.

"Ahsoka, go, I'm right behind you!" Zelina told the girl firmly as Ventress finally cut through the door.

The woman wasted no time in advancing on Ahsoka, though Zelina cut off Ventress' path, her violet blade snapping to life to block the two red blades that came descending towards them.

"I can help!" Ahsoka protested.

"Ahsoka: Go, now!" Zelina barked, disengaging from Ventress' lightsabers to push the woman back a little. Ahsoka miraculously listened, jumping over the edge and leaving Zelina to face Ventress alone.

The woman lashed out at Zelina, her lightsaber missing Zelina's cheek by a hair's breath.

"Ventress, you seem to have lost your edge," Zelina said mockingly. "I thought you were an expert at blows to the face?"

The Sith Assassin snarled at her, lashing out and barely missing Zelina as she jumped out of the way of a slash that would have cut her clean in half. "Don't tempt me little girl! Where is Skywalker?"

"Right here Ventress," Came Anakin's familiar voice behind her. "Zelina, duck!"

Zelina did as he asked without hesitation, hearing a satisfying _thwack_ as one of the giant insect's wings nailed Ventress. She stood up to see both Anakin and Ahsoka on the backs of two giant insects, holding out her hand as Anakin came back around the same time that the landing platform began to give way.

"Get on!" he called, grasping her hand tightly and pulling her onto the back of the bug with him.

"I'm right behind you Ani," she responded softly, hooking her arms around his waist and taking care not to disturb the huttlet on his back. "Thanks."

"Anytime Zee," Anakin responded.

They approached the landing platform the Hutt had pointed out, jumping off the back of the giant bug to the platform once it was close enough.

"That was fun," Zelina noted, brushing herself off. They studied the old ship in front of them.

"We're taking this junker?" Ahsoka asked. "We'd be better off in that big bug!"

"If anyone can get a junker ship to work, it's Anakin," Zelina responded, already walking forward.

"Get aboard and prime the engines. Assuming it _has_ engines," Anakin said.

The same droid Zelina had decided she didn't like was moving amongst the crates by the ship as Ahsoka and Zelina approached.

"Hey, you're that caretaker droid!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Oh, uh, young one! I mean, soon to be Jedi Knight! I had to get away from that terrible—"

"Okay!" came another droid voice. "Everything's loaded! Let's get out of…here."

Zelina raised her eyebrows at the sight of the Separatist droid coming down the ship's ramp, pulling out her lightsaber while Ahsoka fumed.

"Why you tin plated traitor!"

"Excuse enough for me!" Zelina said, already moving to cut down the droids.

"Blast them!" the caretaker droid said. Of course it was already too late. Ahsoka and Zelina were already on top of them.

Ahsoka reached the caretaker droid first.

"Don't you dare!" it warned. Of course, Ahsoka dared, and the droids head went rolling down the ramp to a stop at Anakin's feet.

"Nice of you to leave all the work to us," Zelina told him.

"You seemed to have it all under control," Anakin said indifferently, already starting up the ramp.

"Well, let's see if you can get this thing up in the air, huh Ani?"

Anakin settled down into the pilot's seat almost immediately. "Now, let's get Stinky out of here."

He tried to start the thing up, but it simply sputtered. "Uh…if we can," he added sheepishly.

"Need me to do anything? Check something?" Zelina asked, the only one still standing. Anakin repeatedly tried to start the ship, only getting the same sputtering sound each time.

"Uhg!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the Hutt started to cry.

"Relax Snips! R2, see if you can spark the ignition couplers. Zelina…I suggest you find somewhere to sit, this is going to be rocky," Anakin said.

"If you say it's going to be rocky, then it's going to be deadly, practically suicidal," Zelina joked.

R2 whirred from behind them.

"No, that's not it…try opening the fuel lifters all the way," Anakin responded.

Thankfully, the ship sprang to life.

"Good work buddy!" Anakin praised R2. "Zelina, are you situated?"

"The best I can be," she responded from her seat off to his left. Up ahead, they could see blaster bolts firing left and right all around the monastery.

"Master Kenobi is here! Now we'll see some real fireworks!" Ahsoka proclaimed.

"Excuse me? What do you call what I've been doing all day?" Anakin asked her, sounding a little offended.

"I don't know: the word reckless comes to mind," Ahsoka responded.

"Very funny Snips: back to work. The troops still need our help. Charge the main guns."

"How are we going to help? Stinky's getting sicker and sicker!" Ahsoka shot back.

"But we promised Rex we would help him," Anakin argued. "Isn't that right Zee?"

"I'm staying out of this," Zelina said, looking back at R2. "You two both have a point."

"Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the Jedi Cruiser. It's our only chance to get Stinky back to his father still breathing," Ahsoka continued.

"She's right Anakin," Zelina finally said. "If Obi-Wan is down there then they'll be all right."

Anakin sighed, reaching to contact Rex. "Captain Rex? General Skywalker."

"Yes General," came Rex's immediate reply.

"We're not going to be able to help you," Anakin responded softly.

"Don't worry about us General! We'll be alright!" Rex responded. "The mission always comes first sir."

Zelina put her hand on Anakin's shoulder as he ended the transmission. "They'll be all right Anakin…you'll see."

Anakin reached up and squeezed her fingers before returning both hands to the controls. "Thank you Zee."

"Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused; and when I did, everything seemed so easy," Ahsoka started once they reached open air.

She was cut short when they all lurched forward, arriving into the middle of an air battle in their piece of junk ship.

"Well, get focused, cause things just got a lot harder," Anakin responded.

"You get to see why Anakin's piloting skills are so revered," Zelina said cheerily, reaching over and lightly slapping Ahsoka's arm.

"All we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser," Anakin informed them as they raced to outrun the Separatists already tailing them.

"But Master, their deflector shields are up!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She gasped and Anakin grit his teeth as they took a hit from the cruiser. "They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship!"

"Jedi Cruiser, hold your fire!" Anakin said firmly, trying to contact the ship.

"Who is that?" a trooper responded. "Incoming ship, identify yourself! Repeat, identify yourself!"

"This is General Skywalker! We have Jabba the Hutt's son. He needs medical attention! We must board _immediately_ ," Anakin responded.

"Stand by," came the reply.

"Stand by?" Ahsoka echoed incredulously. "That's helpful!"

Anakin suddenly lurched the ship, pulling off several evasive maneuvers Zelina was surprised the junker could take.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice Ani," Zelina responded, focusing on not getting sick from how dizzy she was getting as he rolled and dipped repeatedly.

The trooper's voice came back.

"General Skywalker we've lowered the shields on the lower main hanger."

Anakin visibly relaxed. "We're on our way."

"We've made it! We've made it!" Ahsoka repeated several times over.

"Don't start cheery yet, we still have to land," Zelina said grimly. "Are you trying to jinx us?"

As soon as she said that, several separatist ships came at the hanger, and a huge explosion caused them to veer away.

"That changes our plans!" Anakin exclaimed. "It looks like we're going to have to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine!"

With a few more fancy maneuvers, Anakin was able to get them back into open space again. "We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace," Anakin informed them. "R2, program the Navi Computer."

"I don't think he's going to make it Master," Ahsoka said softly. "There's got to be something we can do for him."

"Take a look in the back. See if you can find any medical supplies," Anakin informed her.

"I'm on it," Ahsoka said. Zelina took the huttlet from Ahsoka as she left, also taking the co-pilot's seat while she was at it.

Anakin reached over to lightly run his hand against the huttlet's head. "Don't die on me now little guy," Anakin said. "Just hang in there."

"You know Ani, you'd be great with kids," Zelina complimented him.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. Zelina simply smiled and looked away. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"I can't wait till this mission is over," Zelina muttered.

"Me too Zee. I just hope the others will be alright."

"That too," Zelina added sheepishly.

"If you've locked the coordinates R2, let's go!" Anakin called.

With that, they finally—blessedly—blasted their way into hyperspace and away from Teth.


	3. The Movie: Tatooine

"The medicine: it's working!" Ahsoka exclaimed from behind them. "His fever broke. I think he's going to live to stink another day."

"Great," Anakin said with a hint of sarcasm. "Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you thought it would be, was it?"

"Master, if you've taught me one thing, it's that _nothing_ is easy when you are around."

Zelina laughed. "If I had a glass, I would toast to that. It's the truest thing I've heard all day."

Anakin chuckled under his breath, eyes riveted to the section of the ship he was working on at the moment.

"Do you think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?" Ahsoka asked in concern.

"If I know my old master, he has things well in hand," Anakin said easily. "Now help me with this: I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine."

Ahsoka handed him some tool he needed as Zelina watched the two closely.

"You both grew up on Tatooine, right? So for you two, this trip is like going home!"

"Yeah…home…"Anakin muttered, a soft, slightly dark undercurrent showing up in his tone. Zelina had the feeling she was the only one who caught it. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…breathe," she told him softly.

He glanced at her, giving her a small smile and letting the tension seep out of him. "I'm good," he told her softly. "Don't worry about me."

"I have plenty of reasons too," Zelina muttered under her breath, though no one seemed to hear.

* * *

"I was hoping I would never have to lay eyes on this _dust ball_ again."

Anakin's dark tone of voice seemed to throw Ahsoka off, which was understandable. Normal people loved going back home. Normal people had happy feelings and memories associated with home. Normal people jumped at every opportunity to go back home.

But they weren't exactly normal people now, were they?

"Okay…what happened?" Ahsoka asked. Zelina visibly bristled off to the side at the question, an action that Anakin did not miss.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin said lowly.

"What about you Zelina?" Ahsoka asked, turning to her.

"My experience is even worse than his," she said shortly.

"How's Stinky holding up?" Anakin asked, effectively changing the topic and saving them from a very depressing and dark path of conversation.

"He seems to be feeling much better. His fever's gone; even _you_ have to admit he's cute when he's asleep," Ahsoka said with a smile, undaunted by the dark mood just a few moments prior.

"I admit I like him better when he's quiet…but only a little," Anakin replied with a small smile. Zelina simply shrugged.

"He could be cuter," she said with a smirk.

R2 beeped, interrupting their conversation with a question aimed towards Anakin.

"No R2, I want the canon operational first, leave the rear deflector shields for later," Anakin informed the droid, drawing a stare from the other two.

"No rear shields Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't you think that's a little risky Ani? Or perhaps that's not the right word…how about…stupid, cocky, arrogant; the list goes on," Zelina remarked.

"A strong attack eliminates the need for defense," Anakin shot back.

"Well what if your attack comes from the back? Or unexpectedly? You can't really attack if you're already blown to bits," Zelina responded.

As if to back up her words, there came a beeping from the screen Ahsoka was sitting in front of. She banged on the system to get a clearer picture.

"Attack ships closing," she warned them. Zelina swiveled back to her original position, ready to act on any command Anakin shot out.

"Somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece," Anakin remarked as red shots fired all around the ship.

"Wow, quite a welcome home party!" Ahsoka remarked as they took a shot from—what do you know?—the back. They were all lurched forward as an alarm began to beep.

"Set the approach vector and make ready to land!" Anakin told R2, who rolled away to do just that. "Ahoska, activate the guns!"

Zelina watched as Tatooine grew steadily closer. "Need me to do anything?"

"Make sure Stinky stays asleep?" Anakin suggested.

"Thanks Ani; you make me feel so useful."

"Well, it will help," he grunted.

"All the guns are locked in the forward position," Ahsoka informed Anakin suddenly, earning a groan from Zelina. "It's too bad you decided not to repair the _rear_ deflector shields," she snipped.

"Don't judge him too harshly Ahsoka, he's still learning," Zelina remarked.

"Can it _Padawan Du'ahn_ ," Anakin grumbled, struggling to keep them from being blasted into a million pieces.

"Yes _Master_ ," She shot back, perhaps with a little bit _too_ much sarcasm that bordered on insulting.

He ignored her, spinning around to focus on R2 instead. "R2, see if you can unlock those guns!"

"Sometimes a good defense is the best offense," Ahsoka continued wisely.

"Why don't you switch with Zelina? _You_ take care of your huttlet friend while she helps me up here?"

"None of us are secure with _you_ flying!" Ahsoka snapped back, though she took the somehow still sleeping child from Zelina, who took the copilot's seat and tried to figure out something she could do to help.

"Do you want to warn me what you're thinking?" She asked, tensed and ready for action.

"Just hang on," he warned them both before he pulled them sharply up.

"This isn't going to be the speeder on Coruscant all over again, is it? Because if it is, I'm warning you now I might be sick."

"No, it's not," he told her.

"Good," Zelina told him.

"It's going to be worse."

"W _hat?_ " Zelina yelped, just as he began to execute a peculiarly long barrel roll. As if the barrel roll wasn't enough, he suddenly dipped down, causing her stomach to plummet.

"Great! You woke the baby!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted. Zelina poked her head around the corner at the sight of Ahsoka on her rear cradling the now crying huttlet.

"Remember when I told you you'd be great with kids?" Zelina asked Anakin.

"Not now you two, I'm a little busy here!" he shot back through clenched teeth.

"I lied," Zelina finished, a death grip on her seat as she tried all the meditation techniques she knew to stay calm. He was on a crash course for one of the fighters that had ambushed them, and it was only because of her sheer belief in his expert—though sometimes suicidal and crazy—piloting and fighting skills.

Sure enough, Anakin shot straight and true, and the ship blasted apart in front of them.

"Got one of them!" Anakin cheered.

"What about the other one?" Ahsoka inquired.

"One thing at a time," Anakin chided her, already pulling back into evasive maneuvers.

Suddenly the ship jerked and Zelina gave a cry of surprise.

"I think we needed those rear shields after all!" Anakin exclaimed as one of their wings went hurtling into empty space.

"You _think_?" Zelina almost shouted.

"I told you _so!_ " Ahsoka started before she slid as Anakin suddenly tilted the ship on its side.

"Ahsoka, he's trying to get us killed. Just telling you," Zelina told her as the girl tried to regain her footing.

"R2, turn those guns around! R2!" Anakin barked in irritation as he straightened the ship once more.

"Patience Anakin, Ahsoka has to push him back into place first before he squishes her and the huttlet after that stunt you just pulled," Zelina informed him in slight irritation.

Ahsoka added her own comment to confirm her statement. "Why can't you be a tiny little mouse droid?" she grunted.

Anakin jerked suddenly to the left, and Zelina's neck snapped painfully to the side. "Warn me before you do that, please?"

"Not apologizing," Anakin returned. Suddenly blaster fire rang out and Anakin smiled a little. "Get them R2!"

Thankfully, they soon saw ship parts flying past them. "Good shot buddy! You've been holding out on me," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Alright," Zelina said, getting situated better in her seat. "Now for the oh-so-lovely landing."

"Strap in you two," Anakin said frimly. Ahsoka took Zelina's previous seat, staring at Anakin. "You've got that 'we're in trouble' look."

"There's a look?" Anakin asked curiously.

"You can't miss it," Ahsoka and Zelina said at the same time.

"Very funny you two," Anakin said sarcastically. He reached for the communications. "Obi-Wan, come in, do you copy?"

"Kenobi here," came the prompt reply. They suddenly all lurched as they hit a rough patch of turbulence.

" _Try_ not to kill us Anakin, _please_!" Zelina said sharply.

"Have you reached Tatooine yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're about to have another happy landing there right now," Zelina said sarcastically, scowling.

"Anakin, did you get shot down _again_?" Obi-Wan asked in a scolding voice.

"Yes!" Ahsoka chirped in before Anakin could stop her.

"Lost an entire wing this time Obi-Wan, I think that might be a new one. At least for while I'm in the ship," Zelina added.

"This ship is too slow! I haven't had time to modify it!" Anakin protested.

"Translation: he decided to postpone fixing the rear deflector shields and we got shot," Zelina told Obi-Wan while Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Who's side are you on?" Anakin asked her.

"Yours. I'm trying to teach you to be more honest," Zelina said sweetly.

"Some days Zee…"

"Focus you two," Obi-Wan scolded them, then sighed. "I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but I'll get there," he informed them before he ended the transmission.

"So much for reinforcements," Anakin mumbled. As they entered the atmosphere the ship began to rock violently, alarms going off as things began to heat up. "Hang on. This landing is going to be a little rough!" Anakin informed them.

"Crashes are rough; landings are not," Ahsoka clarified.

"Then it's a _crash_ landing," Anakin said through clenched teeth.

"Finally, some truth! I'm having a good effect on you!" Zelina joked shakily. "Brace for impact everyone!"

The first jolt caused her to gasp as they hit the edge of a sand dune rather hard, skirting across several others before they finally hit the ground. Zelina braced herself against the control panels, tense and breathing heavily as she waited for the ship to finally stop, heart hammering in her chest.

She let loose a shaky sigh. "That was fun Ani. Let's try that again sometime," Zelina said with a grin, patting his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure Zelina. Just give me a time and place," he joked.

Thankfully, they were all able to share a relaxing laugh.

* * *

Zelina groaned before she jumped down onto the familiar sand. Simply looking at the planet…

It brought around more pain than she cared to feel.

"Welcome home Stinky," she heard Ahsoka say off to her side.

"Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. We need to hurry if we're going to get there by morning," Anakin was informing her. Zelina stood at the front, staring off into the distance over the rolling hills of sand.

Somewhere out there her father was buried.

As was Shmi.

And, in a way, her mother.

"I'm coming!" Ahsoka called. Anakin had come to stand beside Zelina, eyes examining her knowingly.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked her softly.

"I should be asking you the same," Zelina told him just as quietly.

"The sooner we get off this planet, the better," Anakin mumbled.

Zelina couldn't agree more.

* * *

On and on the sand went. All they did was walk, watching the sand blow in the wind as they made slowly progress through the Dune Sea. She stared at the greater krayt dragon skeleton they passed, mindlessly stroking her mother's necklace—still hidden under her clothes, as always—tracing from the head to the tail mindlessly.

"Master Yoda has a saying; old things cast long shadows. Do you know what he means by that?" Ahsoka asked Anakin suddenly, breaking their silence.

"He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it, but don't you forget it was Master Skywalker who said I don't _want_ to talk about my past," Anakin responded, slightly terse towards the end.

Taking that as her cue, Zelina moved to stand beside Anakin in their trek, watching his body language closely.

"Okay, fine," Ahsoka relented. "There's _so_ much more we can talk about out here! Like…the sand!"

"The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you," Anakin said lowly, his gaze riveted to the tiny grains shifting under his feet. Discreetly, Zelina put her hand on his arm comfortingly, a gesture she could sense gave him some of the comfort he needed. It also gave her the comfort she needed, given her own history here.

Though that look in his eyes…

" _I won't rest till every last one of them are dead!"_

Instinctively, Zelina reached out to him through the Force, sending him waves of comfort and peace; at least what she could manage with her own grim mood. Thankfully, she could see him relax marginally in response to her efforts.

"That's a happy thought," Ahsoka piped up. Her ignorance to the pain and darkness that this place held for them was almost painful. "It won't take us Master, right Artooy?"

R2 beeped in response and Zelina smiled a little, sharing a glance with Ahsoka. At least they had her peppy spirit to keep them from drowning in the past.

* * *

The suns were setting whenever they finally spoke again.

Both Anakin and Zelina suddenly stopped, looking around. They both sensed the same thing, the same nastily familiar presence…

"We're not alone," Ahsoka suddenly said out loud.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "I sense it too...it's the dark side of the Force."

"Dooku," Zelina guessed as the huttlet hid in the backpack on Anakin's back. Anakin's countenance had changed considerably, and he looked a tad bit…

Darker.

 _We need to get off this planet. There's too many ghosts, too much darkness here_ , Zelina thought.

"Whether it's Dooku or not, it's coming for the Hutt," Anakin said grimly. He turned to face Ahsoka. "It's time to split up."

"We'll face it together Master!" Ahsoka argued immediately.

"Not this time Snips," Anakin said, placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I have a far more important mission for you."

"More important than keeping you alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka…I need you to trust me on this one," Anakin said firmly. "I need _both_ of you to trust me," he added, seeing the expression of reluctance to leave his side on Zelina's face. She didn't really want to leave him by himself on this planet, especially not with the dark side so thick in the air and Dooku possibly on Tatooine as well.

Whatever he had in mind…she knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Ahsoka walked ahead, having somehow convinced Zelina to protect the rear of their small party. The coolness of the once blazing desert was a sharp contrast, almost causing Zelina to shiver as she padded along behind Ahsoka, one hand on her lightsaber.

Her mind wandered back to her parting moment with Anakin…

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to go solo? Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind with you?"_

" _Zee, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, you know that."_

" _Yes, but if Dooku is here—"_

" _Zelina."_

_Immediately she was silenced._

" _I need you to make sure that Ahsoka is all right. You need to protect her and the huttlet. That baby needs to make it safely back to Jabba."_

" _Anakin…"_

" _Zelina, please, just trust me on this."_

_She was quiet for a moment longer. "All right…all right…but only because you asked."_

" _Thank you. Now please, hurry, we don't have much time, and make sure those two stay safe."_

_She wrapped him in a strong armed hug, eyes closed as she buried her face in his chest for a moment. "Just…promise me you'll stay alive, alright? You're not allowed to die on me, and especially not here."_

_Anakin, startled, took a moment to reply. "I won't, I promise."_

_Before she pushed the moment too far, Zelina pulled away. "Try not to get into any trouble. Don't do anything stupid."_

" _I won't. Now go."_

* * *

"Ahsoka!" Zelina suddenly called as she came back to reality. A warning from the Force had pulled her out of her thoughts immediately.

As the two of them activated their lightsabers, three magna guards popped out of the sand. A look of fear flickered across Ahsoka's face.

"Just stay calm," Zelina muttered to her. "You've got me. Hold your ground."

"I'm holding," Ahsoka said, her voice a little shaky as the magna guards approached.

"I'll take two you take one, all right?"

"Agreed!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and with that they were engaged in the fight.

"Don't let them push you over the edge!" Zelina ordered, moving quickly to avoid the staff of one guard while taking a stab at the other. Her lightsaber hummed through the air, a deadly arch that she intended to use to its full extent.

A bolt of electricity came out of nowhere, causing one magna guard to pause to block the shot. Using R2's distraction, Zelina turned and sliced right through the guard's middle, engaging with the other for a moment to block another blow before lashing out again to cut off the head and slash through the midsection, just to be safe.

"One down," she called to Ahsoka.

"That's great," Ashoka replied. "Think I could get some help? Could you cover my back?"

"I'll get there, give me a moment," Zelina mumbled, already starting to back up. She stretched out with her senses, getting a good feel for the fight Ahsoka was handling.

Little warning bells went off in her head. "Ahsoka, don't back up one more step! There's a cliff behind you!" Zelina warned.

"Aahh!" was her reply, a reply that was distantly fading.

"Ahsoka!" Zelina shouted. Anakin's request ran through her mind.

_I need you to make sure that Ahsoka is all right._

"All right Zelina: two magna guards. One cliff edge. Got to keep the Padawan and the huttlet safe," Zelina mumbled to herself, focused on the task at hand as the magna guard came to face her. She slashed and parried, grumbling under her breath the entire time of facing only one five seconds ago and complaining about having to face two again.

A familiar presence was somehow fast approaching, and a welcome one at that. Zelina felt her heart leap as she barely missed one of the magna guard's staffs.

"Anakin!" she called out as loudly as she could. Simultaneously she reached out to him in the force, calling for him, praying he would see her.

The sound of a swoop bike grew closer, and she breathed a sigh of relief, blocking one staff with her lightsaber and grabbing the other with her hand.

"Zelina, where's Ahsoka?" came his still distant yet panicky voice.

"She's fine, think I—" she cursed, dodging a would be deadly swing. "Think you could lend a hand?"

Suddenly, she was only facing one magna guard, the other having been caught—ironically—off guard by a leaping Anakin.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked fiercely.

"Over the cliff. She slid down it but she's all right," Zelina responded. Together, the two came down hard on the magna guards, slicing him to bits in moments.

The two of them rushed over to the edge, where Ahsoka and R2 where standing at the bottom.

_When did R2 get down there?_

"Ahsoka, is the huttlet all right?" Anakin called down.

"Nice of you to join us Master. And yes, Stinky's fine," she called back.

"Good. Think you could hurry up and get him up there? Dooku is trying to frame us, and the faster we get this Huttlet to his father, the better," Anakin responded.

"I'm coming just give me a moment, Stinky is being a handful," she shot back.

"Come on you two," Zelina said impatiently. "Before we get more visitors."

Ahsoka climbed up the slope, making it to them in moments as R2 flew up with his tiny rockets. Together they all silently made their way to the doors to the palace.

"Put Stinky out front where they can see him," Zelina told Ahsoka. "Just in case someone plans on shooting first should we show up. That should keep them from firing."

"Pleasant thought," Ahsoka said sarcastically as they approached the door. It slowly opened, and a protocol droid tottered out.

"We have Jabba's son," Anakin informed the droid.

The droid looked as surprised as a droid could be. "Oh my! I will take you to Jabba immediately!"

With a sigh, they all followed the droid through the halls of Jabba's palace, watching every dark corner as they passed. When they came to the main chamber, Anakin and Zelina stood in front, covering Ahsoka.

"This is Jedi Master Skywalker, and Padawan's Tano and Du'ahn," the protocol droid introduced. "Dooku was wrong," the droid added, and the two stood aside to let Ahsoka through, carrying little Stinkey safely in her arms.

She passed him over to an obviously overjoyed Jabba, and the moment almost was perfect until…

Jabba spoke, and the protocol droid confirmed what Zelina was surprised to hear.

"You are to be executed immediately."

" _What?_ " They all asked, shocked. As those in the room drew their weapons, the three of them activated their lightsabers, forming a protective triangle.

"Does this always happen to you?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Everywhere I go," he answered sarcastically.

Suddenly, a beeping filled the room. "Your Uncle Ziro has contacted us," the protocol droid announced, answering it immediately.

Surprisingly, it was no Hutt that showed up in the middle of the room, but none other than Padme.

"Greetings honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son, and frame the Jedi for the crime," she informed him.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy to see her," Zelina remarked as the transmission shifted to display Ziro the Hutt.

Jabba angrily confronted him, whilst Ziro stuttered to defend himself. Back and forth they went, until finally…

"It was Count Dooku!" Ziro blurted. It seemed only to make Jabba angrier.

The image went away, and Padme returned.

"Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family most severely," the protocol droid informed them all.

"Perhaps now you will allow the republic to use your trade routes, and hostilities can come to an end," Padme said softly.

Jabba laughed before he spoke, and the protocol droid answered for him. "Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order."

"You will not regret this Jabba," Padme informed him, and finally Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zelina all deactivated their lightsabers.

"The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories," the protocol droid further translated.

"Senator," Anakin suddenly cut in. "You have my undying…gratitude."

 _Codeword, love_ , Zelina thought to herself with a pang through her heart.

"No Master Skywalker, it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks," Padme responded.

With that, the transmission ended.

"Jabba would be most appreciative if you brought Dooku to justice for his crimes against the hutts," the protocol droid said.

"You can count on it Jabba," Anakin said a little darkly.

Zelina really didn't like the way he had started to sound so dark recently.

* * *

Zelina, Ahsoka, and Anakin all stood ready as Obi-Wan finally arrived with Yoda, and Zelina smirked lightly as they stepped off to greet them.

"It's about time you got here. We could have used you, oh…several hours ago," Zelina joked to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan simply smiled. "It seems you three had everything under control," he responded smoothly.

Zelina chuckled. "If by under control you mean as crazy than ever, then yes."

All five of them turned to look at the reunited father and his son, and Zelina sighed, allowing herself to star at Anakin from the side for a moment, taking in his every feature. It seemed that this mission had been meant for them to re-find themselves, or to at least find out just how bad off they all were so they could begin to help each other. And despite the success of the mission and the leap that it gave them in progress…

There was still a long war in front of them.


	4. Season 1: Rising Malevolence

Zelina sighed, running a hand through her hair a few times to pull out the pesky knots, running through the rumors several times in her mind. Surprise attacks from the Separatists that left no survivors, indicating a new and deadly Separatist weapon. Master Plo Koon looking into the mysterious events…

From the transmission they had just received, Master Plo might have gotten himself into a situation that was more than he could handle.

"You heard Master Plo: he needs our support. We have to go help him," Ahsoka was telling Anakin at the moment.

They had just lost communications with Master Plo, and none of them were feeling too confident about what was going on. Zelina kept pace with her master, Aayla Secura, instead of matching Anakin's pace, listening intently to what was being said. By now, she had grown accustomed to the fact that everyone was keeping an eye on her, and she actually enjoyed the fact that it meant she somehow ended up on the same missions as Anakin. Though right now, Zelina and Aayla were on Anakin's ship, so Anakin was the one running all the operations.

"We have to see what the Council decides first," Anakin responded. "This is an important meeting Ahsoka; be mindful. And remember, speak only when spoken to."

Zelina smiled a little to herself. It was always amusing to hear Anakin giving her the exact lessons Obi-Wan would have to drill into Anakin's head daily. Especially when they were lessons he seemed to still be learning.

Master Secura noted the look on Zelina's face and smiled a little, having grown really good at reading her Padawan. She wasn't Master Du, but she still meant a lot to Zelina, and Zelina had grown to respect her.

The doors in front of them opened, and the four entered the other room. Immediately, Master Windu's voice drifted towards them.

"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace…"

"We cannot afford to lose any more ships my friends," came Chancellor Palpatine's voice. Zelina hid her scowl—something she had grown to execute rather expertly—as the four of them came to a stop just in front of the holographic image of Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda, Master Windu, and Obi-Wan in front of them. "Ah, Master Skywalker, Master Secura. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?"

_Of course he completely ignores the Padawans,_ Zelina thought bitterly to herself, though she shoved those darker emotions away into the Force—a technique she'd been working to perfect recently.

"Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact," Anakin explained. "And we have had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicate that his fleet was…"

Anakin hesitated, glancing at Ahsoka. "That his fleet was destroyed like the others. But we are about to prepare a rescue mission."

"Hasn't incoming intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?" Palpatine asked. This time, Zelina openly scowled at his statement.

"The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want _any_ witnesses," Obi-Wan added.

"Tragic are these losses. But prevent more, we must," Yoda responded.

"All our battle groups should be reassigned to guard our supply convoys, including yours Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission," Windu said. Zelina caught the look on Ahsoka's face, and knew she was about to do something foolish. However, she couldn't exactly stop her without doing something foolish or bringing attention to Ahsoka herself.

"Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before, doesn't mean there won't be any this time!" Ahsoka exclaimed. The Masters all exchanged glances.

"Boldly spoken for one so young," Palpatine remarked, interlocking his fingers.

"She is learning from Anakin," Obi-Wan quipped, earning a small smile from Zelina.

"Excuse my Padawan," Anakin said through clenched teeth. "We will deploy, as you have instructed Master."

With that, Anakin ended the transmission, though Ahsoka had already turned to leave, and was almost out the door when Anakin stopped her.

" _Ahsoka!"_ Anakin snapped. Zelina and Aayla shared a look, both of them retreating a few steps to give the pair room as Ahsoka turned around.

"If anyone could survive, Master Plo could. I don't understand why—"

"What you don't understand is Jedi protocol. Or your place my _young Padawan_ ," Anakin responded coolly, arms folded over his chest as he fixed Ahsoka with a stern look. The doors opened and the Admiral entered, giving Zelina hope that the icy tension was about to dissipate. Sure enough, Anakin cleared his throat, shifting his focus away from Ahsoka. "Admiral. We'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. We'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Anakin gestured to the four of them standing in the room at the last remark, specifying the ' _we'_ that would be scouting.

"Isn't that risky with a mystery weapon out there?" the admiral asked.

"It might be. But I know _you_ won't argue my orders," Anakin said pointedly. Ahsoka shot him another look. "C'mon _Snips_."

They all returned to the bridge. Zelina shuffled over to Aayla, the two falling behind. "I think Anakin's cooking something up," Zelina muttered. "He's got that air about him right now."

"You think so Padawan?" Aayla asked.

"If I know Anakin, he's got something up his sleeve," Zelina informed her. "I don't think his scouting mission is really a scouting mission. I think it's a front."

"For a search for survivors?" Aayla asked, obviously somewhat amused.

Zelina nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. Anakin's not one to give up so easily, and we all know he'll disobey orders from the Council if he believes it's for the right reason."

Aayla smiled. "You may be right Zelina. I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

Zelina chuckled. "I guess we will."

* * *

It wasn't long before the four of them departed in two separate ships. Aayla and Zelina in one, Anakin and Ahsoka in another, of course. Zelina piloted the ship she and Aayla was in, both of them waiting to see if they were correct in believing that Anakin had ulterior motives for this 'scouting' trip.

"He gave us new coordinates. Guess where they lead?" Aayla stated as Zelina put the ship into hyperspace.

"Where Master Plo's fleet was last?" Zelina guessed.

"It seems you were right my young Padawan."

Zelina chuckled. "I told you; I can read Anakin better than anyone."

"I'll tune the scanners for life forms. I bet that's what Skywalker is doing now," Aayla informed her.

"I agree," Zelina said, leaning forward and calling Anakin and Ahsoka. As soon as she connected she chuckled. "I knew you were being far too obedient. You had to be up to something, there was just no other explanation."

"Hey, I'm still following the Council's orders. I'm just…going about it differently," came Anakin's response.

"I've heard that one before. So I'm guessing we're going to split up and look for survivors?"

"If you feel comfortable splitting up with a mystery weapon on the loose."

"Sure, why not. I mean…if that's all right with Master Secura," Zelina added hesitantly.

"It's fine with me. We'll be able to find any survivors faster if we split up," Aayla added.

"It looks like we're splitting up," Zelina confirmed with a small smile.

"Hopefully this time it's different and we find survivors," Anakin replied.

"Hopefully."

* * *

After some aimless floating, both of them received an incoming transmission. Obi-Wan's form appeared. "Anakin, where are you?"

"Oh, hello Master! We, uh, made a quick stop in the Abregado system," came Anakin's voice from the other ship.

"You had other orders," Obi-Wan chided.

"It was my idea Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said hastily.

"Oh I'm sure. And I'm guessing you dragged Master Secura and Zelina into your idea as well?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Nope. We came willingly to make sure they didn't do anything stupid," Zelina said cheerily, sharing a secretive smile with Aayla. She'd been lucky to be paired with a Jedi that shared her mischievousness; that way they could get into trouble occasionally together, like Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Well, have you found any survivors?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. You were right," Anakin said softly. "The Separatists don't want any witnesses."

"All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts," Obi-Wan scolded him lightly. "We need you four. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry."

"I know Master…we're on our way," Anakin responded. With that, the transmission ended.

Zelina sighed, leaning back in her seat as she carefully navigated through the debris. "Master…" she asked softly. Aayla looked up at her.

"What is it Padawan?"

"I don't think we should leave yet," Zelina said hesitantly. "I don't think we should depend on the scanners to tell if there're any survivors. Call it a feeling, but…"

"You think there might be survivors anyway?" Aayla asked. Zelina nodded.

"I'm sure there are. I just know, and I believe that I know through the Force. I think Ahsoka might be experiencing the same feeling too," Zelina tried to explain.

Suddenly, Anakin contacted their ship. "R2 thinks he's found something; he's tracing it now."

"Tell us when you find it and we'll head there," Zelina said immediately.

"Your instincts serve you well Padawan," Aayla mused. "It seems you've grown even better at recognizing the influence of the Force, and your bond has somehow grown deeper with it."

"I'm always trying Master," Zelina responded somewhat reverently. Suddenly, Zelina gave a slight moan, resting her head in her hand as a bad feeling overwhelmed her momentarily. She tried to clear her vision, focusing on steering the ship through the wreckage. She could feel Anakin's concern for her as she came back to reality.

"Padawan?" Aayla asked, a hand on her shoulder. Anakin contacted the ship again.

"Are you all right over there Zee?" Anakin asked.

Zelina twiddled with her Padawan braid, staring into the wreckage ahead of her. "I have a bad feeling…I think we need to pick up the pace. We're running out of time."

Anakin sighed. "We're picking up a signal, but there's no sign of anyone. It makes no sense."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," Zelina responded.

"We're trying to see if we can get a response, trying to boost the signal," Anakin told her. Zelina could her Ahsoka's sounds of frustration in the background. Once more, Aayla and Zelina were left alone to their own conversation.

"Do you see anything?" Zelina asked Aayla. "Because I don't."

"Maybe we should stop looking with our eyes," Aayla suggested.

Zelina wanted to smack herself on the forehead. "Gah, I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Thank you Master, I wouldn't have even thought of using to Force to search for survivors."

Aayla smiled slightly. "And that is why you are my Padawan."

Zelina returned the smile, stretching out her senses to try and see if she could find Master Plo. She eased into the flow of the Force, sinking into the depths of the light side as she searched for any signs of life.

Nothing…nothing…nothing…

"There!" Zelina suddenly gasped. "He's out there, just off to our left! Anakin's right!"

"We should contact Skywalker and tell him," Aayla counseled her as Zelina steered the ship in the direction she had sensed Master Plo in.

"Ahsoka's already felt him too. I know she has. They're on their way too."

"Are you sure?"

"I know. I can sense it."

Aayla smiled. "You truly are becoming a great Jedi Zelina."

Zelina blushed. "Thank you Master."

She navigated rapidly through the debris, feeling a sense of urgency in the air, in the Force itself. Finally, a floating pod came into view with several figures attached to the outside of it. Across from her, Anakin's ship appeared as well.

"It seems you were right about Ahsoka sensing Master Plo," Aayla observed.

Anakin came over their communications. "Ahsoka gave me a heart attack and suddenly grabbed the controls, deciding to command the ship for a while. How did you guys find them?" he asked, his voice a little on the sour edge.

"I looked with the Force instead of my eyes," Zelina responded smugly.

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm bringing them in."

"We'll keep our eyes open for any remaining Separatists that want to give us a gift," Zelina told him. Aayla double checked that all the guns were online as she spoke, ready to act as her gunner.

"We're going to check on them, I'll be right back," Anakin said before he cut off the communications. Zelina sighed, occasionally glancing at his ship in worry.

Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Master Plo and whoever else was with him will be all right."

"I know Master, I'm just…trying to figure out what happened…and wondering if there're any other survivors."

"I don't think there are any other survivors my young Padawan. But don't let that get to you. Be glad we were able to find the ones we did."

"Thank you Master."

"Why don't you get some rest Zelina? You look tired. I'll keep an eye open for threats while you sleep."

Zelina glanced at Aayla, unsure. "I don't know Master…if something happens…and I'm not _that_ tired…"

Aayla chuckled. "So stubborn. Don't worry Zelina; get some sleep. I can handle this."

Zelina sighed, reclining in her seat. "All right Master, if you say so."

* * *

_Zelina frowned, glancing around the dark cave she found herself in with confusion. Where was she? She could hear a steady dripping, echoed around the rock walls around her._

_Zelina spun around at the sound of someone fast approaching and the familiar sound of a lightsaber, expecting a fight. To her surprise, she saw someone she knew all too well running at her. Someone familiar…someone she knew to be dead…_

" _Master Du?" Zelina whispered, sounding like a six year old child Padawan all over again._

_Ur-Sema seemed not to hear it, spinning around to face an enemy that Zelina could not make out. She could, however, tell that whoever she was facing wielded an electrostaff. She watched as Ur-Sema's green blade sparked, clashing with whatever wielded the electrostaff. Her opponent was no droid; that much was obvious. Her opponent did not lack creativity, and was quickly overpowering Ur-Sema._

_Zelina couldn't help the scream that escaped her as the electrostaff made it past Ur-Sema's defenses, impaling her beloved master and pinning her to the ground, shocking her painfully until finally her body lay still._

_Ur-Sema's killer yanked the electrostaff out, a clawed hand reaching out for her lightsaber. Zelina turned her raging focus on the murderer, trying to make out features to see who had killed Ur-Sema. She could see nothing, and the murderer began to laugh; a cold hearted, robotic sounding laugh that sent chills down her spine as it echoed around the cave that was rapidly disappearing around her._

* * *

"Padawan, wake up."

Zelina woke with a start at her Master's command, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, fully alert. "I'm up. What is it? Are there Separatists?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if any showed up. Master Plo says that their weapon is an ion canon. It neutralizes all the power of a ship and leaves it defenseless—"

"Shut down the power systems, _any_ power systems!" Master Plo's voice suddenly came over their communications. "They're coming back, we can't let them pick up any signal from us!"

Zelina and Aayla moved into a whir of action, doing exactly what Master Plo ordered. He was the one who had gone through the attack, he knew what they were up against. As Anakin's ship shut down, the communication was ended. Unwilling to be completely cut off from them, Zelina stretched out for Anakin through the Force, accepting the reassurance he sent back to her once he had identified Zelina as the presence reaching out to him. She latched onto his presence with a slight sigh of relief, eyes scanning the area around her to spot the approaching Separatists.

It didn't take long to spot them. It was a massive ship, going right over them.

The tension was flying past both Zelina and Anakin at a rapid pace, and she knew both of them were staring at the ship that was going over them. Would they get caught? Would they be found? Was all the power off?

It was almost past them, almost gone, almost out of range…

Suddenly, raw panic flashed across the bond between Zelina and Anakin, and Zelina gave Aayla a fearful look. "Something's wrong."

"They're turning around," Aayla said, sitting up from her seat and watching the ship intently as it slowly made its way back around.

Zelina felt a surge of urgency come from Anakin, and her hands moved almost of their own occord, probably coaxed alone by Anakin himself as she suddenly slammed on all of the power. "We have to get out of here."

She knew it because Anakin knew it. If they didn't move now, they would all be dead.

Aayla didn't question Zelina. Instead, she helped to get the power back on, their hands a blur of motion as they slammed on their power. As Aayla finished turning everything on, Zelina was already flipping on the communications and steering the ship.

"Where too Ani?" Zelina asked immediately, right on his tail.

"The rendezvous point with the fleet, obviously," Anakin responded. Aayla immediately entered the coordinates as Zelina maneuvered around the debris.

"We're not going to make it," Aayla muttered to herself.

"Yes we are Master, have a little faith," Zelina responded.

Suddenly, a web of purple electric energy erupted from the giant ship, and a cold pit of dread filled her. "They've fired!"

"I know Zee, you're not helping!" Anakin responded, his voice strained. Zelina clamped her mouth shut, eyes riveted to the space in front of her as she pushed the ship to its limits, coming even with Anakin in the race to escape the web of energy. Anakin and Zelina traded spots it seemed, each of them in the lead at some point or another, back and forth, weaving between the debris.

"Get ready to make the jump," Zelina forced out, her heart in her throat. Aayla put her hand on the lever, ready to jump as soon as they were clear.

The alarms were going off, the ion energy right behind them, nipping at their heels. Zelina could sense the pure focus from Anakin as he focused his entire being with getting his ship clear and those onboard to safety. Also, she could sense the fear for Zelina at the same time; fear that she might not make it. Despite her own fear, Zelina reached out to assure him that she _would_ make it.

_For you Anakin, of course_ , Zelina thought to herself as they finally cleared the debris.

"We're clear!" Came Ahsoka's reply.

"Now!" Zelina cried out, holding the ship steady of Aayla punched them into hyperspace.

Zelina sighed, slipping down low in her chair, feeling sick. "That was close…" she mumbled, her voice weak and trembling.

Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. "But we are alive, the survivors are safe, and we know the secret weapon the Separatists have. _That_ is what matters."

* * *

Anakin was planning on getting some rest after the tense escape and the report to the Council, but to his slight surprise, he sensed another presence in his quarters. Frowning, he cautiously entered the room, though he could sense no ill intent from the presence inside.

Zelina was sitting on his bed.

"Zee…what are you doing in here?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Zelina sighed, a sign that she had a good reason, but was still trying to figure out if she truly wanted to say it. Anakin sat on the bed next to her as she fiddled with her Padawan braid, waiting patiently for her to find the words.

"I didn't really expect to find myself here, truthfully. I guess the Force is telling me to talk," she said with a wry smile and small laugh.

"Oh? Do tell, what are you supposed to talk about?" Anakin asked. He caught a flicker of some indiscernible yet strangely familiar emotion dance through her eyes for a moment before it disappeared, the emotion shoved deep down before Anakin could identify it. Zelina had been getting steadily better at hiding her emotions, though it was rare for her to hide any emotion from him.

Except this one emotion he couldn't place.

"I had a vision while we were out there," Zelina told him quietly, staring at her hands clasped in her lap.

"About?" Anakin asked. With how long it was taking for her to get to the point, he could tell it was not a light topic, that it was a serious topic that was hard for her to talk about.

That narrowed the field quite a bit, and Anakin was sure he could guess what the vision was about.

"I saw Master Du's death…but I couldn't see her killer," Zelina said quietly. "He stayed in the shadow."

Anakin took in a sharp breath, watching her closely for a moment. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to see that," he said quietly.

Zelina shook her head. "I have an idea now but…I just…I don't trust myself if I come across him…" she said quietly.

Anakin knew what she was implying. She was worried she might make a vengeance kill, that she might draw on the dark side. His gaze softened, and he put an arm around Zelina's shoulders.

"Don't worry Zelina, I promise you won't be alone. I'll be there to make sure you don't…do anything rash," he told her softly.

"Thank you Anakin…because I'm sure I will need you."


	5. Season 1: Shadow of Malevolence

"This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship. As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy."

Zelina, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Master Plo all stood off to the side, listening to the briefing that the Admiral and Anakin were conducting. Even if they had just made a narrow escape, they were back to the middle of the action.

Just another day in the life of a Jedi.

"Thank you Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge; and General Grievous. Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy's ion weapon. We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridges superstructure here," Anakin stated, pointing at the target point on the ship. "We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots; prepare your bombers!"

With that, the men were dismissed. Master Plo spoke up as the men left. "Skywalker; this is an aggressive plan. Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?"

"Let's ask them," Anakin said cheerily. "Matchstick; you think our boys can pull it off?"

Matchstick, who had turned the moment he heard his name called, answered immediately. "Yes sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete."

"That's right: minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness, that's us," said the soldier beside Matchstick.

"I admire your confidence pilot; even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses," Master Plo said slowly.

"Master Plo is right. With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well protected," Ahsoka chipped in.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. We'll destroy that bridge; and Grievous along with it," Anakin said confidently. With that, he turned and left. Zelina chased after him, Aayla shadowing her. Whether to make sure Zelina stayed in line, or simply out of amusement, Zelina couldn't tell.

"You've got something for me to do, right Ani? I mean, you're not going to confine me to the blasted bridge, right?" Zelina said with a small smirk.

"I don't know, I still need to get you back for a few insults you've thrown my way recently," Anakin started slowly. Zelina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Oh come on Ani, I haven't been _that_ bad."

Anakin chuckled. "You're coming with us, don't worry Zee. You and Aayla are piloting a bomber too. I've seen you fly. I think I've rubbed off on you."

Zelina shook her head. "Force Ani, can you not admit I have my own skills without giving yourself any credit?" she chuckled.

"Of course I can! You have a skill at staying a Padawan."

Zelina scowled. "Ha, ha, very funny Skywalker."

Anakin grinned. "I live to amuse."

"You live because I haven't killed you for driving me insane yet."

"Ouch Zee, that hurts."

"Good," Zelina said, sticking her tongue out at him like a child.

"At least I've maintained my pride throughout this conversation."

"Low blow."

"You struck first."

Zelina sighed. "How about we go blow up some things to get this out of our system?"

"I couldn't agree more Zee."

* * *

"I'm the pilot, right?"

Aayla and Zelina stood by their ship, just three down from Anakin and Ahsoka's, getting all the details worked out.

Aayla smiled, shaking her head. "Of course you are Zelina. You're piloting is _somewhat_ better than mine, so you get to take the wheel. Though I would have thought you'd want to be the gunner given your statement to Master Skywalker earlier."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "It was just a joke Master," she insisted.

Aayla chuckled. "Sure it was Padawan, sure it was."

Zelina scowled lightly, though the moment was cut off there. Aayla perked up, looking over towards Anakin's bomber. "Something's going on," Aayla mumbled, already headed in that direction. Zelina trotted after her, noticing that the Admiral and Master Plo were also at Anakin's bomber.

"What's going on?" Zelina asked as they approached, taking in everyone's grim expressions.

"Grievous is attacking medical transports in the Kaliida system, near Naboo," Anakin informed them.

Zelina folded her arms over her chest, scowling. "Of course he is…"

"It's also where our medical base is," Aayla murmured, catching on quick to the imminent danger.

"He's targeting our _medical base_?" Zelina stated, shocked.

"I was just saying if we're going to get there in time to stop him, we're going to have to take a shortcut," Anakin told them. "Admiral, warn that station what's coming."

"This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target…" Master Plo said.

"We won't lose _anybody_ ," Anakin said forcefully before he turned back to his ship. The others watched the following conversation between him and Zelina with mild interest.

"When you say shortcut…" Zelina started. "You don't mean, like, that shortcut you took back on Coruscant where we almost lost that bounty hunter, right?"

Anakin shot her a glare as Ahsoka hid a snicker. "In case you don't remember, my shortcut worked and we were able to cut her off."

"Yeah, well, still, we could have lost her," Zelina stated.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "But we didn't. Besides, I'm certain that this shortcut will work."

"I'll take your word for it," Zelina said with a smirk. "Well, I'm going to get to prepping our ship Master. We've got to be ready for…well…whatever Ani has up his sleeve."

Anakin shook his head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Zelina."

"Any time Ani."

* * *

"Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. All in."

Zelina sighed, getting a feel for the bomber she was flying as she followed Anakin, waiting for her signal to sign in.

"Shadow 13, standing by Master Skywalker," Zelina said with a small smile. "How did I end up with lucky thirteen, huh Ani?"

"It's just your luck Zee. That's all I can tell you." After a few seconds, he spoke again to the entire squad. "All right boys…ma'am…let's go."

Zelina rolled her eyes at the formalities they were exchanging, but didn't say a word, already getting ready to jump into hyperspace.

"You seem eager my young Padawan," Aayla noted as the stars became a blur around them.

"I have the feeling something big is going to happen Master. It's just anticipation, that's all," Zelina responded smoothly.

"A Jedi does not seek adventure, Padawan. You should know this by now."

Zelina was hit with a pang of sadness, reminded of Ur-Sema saying the same thing to her before that fateful mission with Anakin protecting Padme. Quickly, though, she shoved those feelings down. She didn't need to be distracted by the past right now. There was a medical base full of men that she needed to focus on. Being blinded by her grief would help no one.

"Are you all right young one?" Aayla asked, sensing Zelina's discomfort.

"I'm fine Master, just…thinking, that's all."

Zelina could practically see the knowing glint in her Master's eyes. "It will do you know good to dwell on the past Zelina. It cannot be changed."

"I know Master…I was just reminding myself of that," Zelina stated quietly.

"I'm just reminding you…just in case young one."

Zelina sighed, but they both let the conversation end there, watching aimlessly as the stars blurred by until they came out of hyperspace.

"Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be all right," Anakin stated as Zelina and Aayla studied the nebula he was leading the squad towards.

"Are you sure about this Ani? Going through a nebula isn't one of your _worst_ ideas…but it's definitely not one of your best."

She could practically hear Anakin roll his eyes.

"A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution," Master Plo chipped in.

"Don't worry about us Master Jedi, we can hold our own. Right Shadow Squadron?" one of the other pilots said.

"Copy that Shadow Two."

"Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?" came Ahsoka's voice.

"Of course we care Snips; but we're _still_ going through that nebula," Zelina heard Anakin tell her. Zelina started chuckling.

As they entered the nebula, Zelina looked around with a small smile. "Just to throw in the female point of view here, but this place is pretty beautiful."

"Thanks for the input Zee," Anakin responded.

"This soup is thick…can you see anything?" one of the men said.

"Just keep your eyes on my thrusters Shadow Two," Anakin responded.

"So glad I'm all the way in the back now," Zelina joked.

"You'll be fine," Anakin told her. "There's just no scanners. This is old fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course. Just use the Force"

"So basically, _you'll_ be an expert, as I remember such flying roughly eleven years ago," Zelina replied with a small smile.

Anakin sighed. "You have to make everything difficult, don't you Zelina?"

"It's my specialty."

* * *

Several random conversations out of pure boredom later, they actually had an actual topic to discuss.

"So Skyguy; how did you know about this shortcut?" Zelina heard Ahsoka ask.

"It's an old smuggler's route; pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine," Anakin responded.

"Figures that's where he heard about it," Zelina muttered under her breath.

"Smuggler's route! Oh, that makes me feel better!" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"And you really think the pilots of Tatooine is a good source for information Anakin?" Zelina asked, her use of his real name stressing how serious of a question it was.

"Hey, I've heard plenty of useful information there. You can't deny it, I know you used to eavesdrop all the time," Anakin shot back. "This one…they called it Balmorra Run."

"Balmorra Run?" Master Plo echoed in alarm. Zelina suddenly felt a bad feeling rush through her.

"I think I'm picking up a contact," Ahsoka said.

Master Plo's urgent voice came back. "Skywalker, listen to me, we need to turn around!"

"We can't; not if we're going to catch Grievous," Anakin replied.

"Another contact! This one's _much larger_ ," Ahsoka's voice came again.

"Anakin," Zelina said, her own bad feeling continuing to spread.

"Skywalker, Balmorra's a nesting ground for giant neebray mantas!" Master Plo said as Ahsoka continued to report contacts.

"Great Anakin, a wonderful situation you've got us all in this time," Zelina shot as she heard Ahsoka gasp.

"Take evasive action!" Anakin barked to the squad.

"Focus Padawan! Let the Force guide you; it's too thick here for you to rely on sight alone," Aayla warned her.

"I know Master, that's what I'm doing," Zelina assured her as she sank into the Force, maneuvering away from the huge mantas that appeared in front of the group. "Well this is going to get interesting!"

"Those gas gulpers are _huge_!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Exactly what I was thinking, except not so panicked," Zelina said.

"Don't shoot, or they'll panic!" Master Plo warned.

" _They'll_ panic? _I'm_ about to panic!" Ahsoka responded.

"There's so many of them!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Thank Anakin, he lead us right into their breeding ground," Zelina responded.

"All right, that's enough, let's just focus on getting out of here, how about that," Anakin snapped.

"I'm hit!" came a sudden cry.

"Well this is going wonderfully," Zelina griped.

"Pull it together Matchstick!" Anakin said, some of his stress leaking into his voice. Zelina decided to stop with the quips, reaching out towards Anakin through the Force in reassurance before she had to focus on maneuvering around the mantas again.

"I'm okay, I got it," Matchstick replied.

"These things are gonna make a meal out of us!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

No one was really helping Zelina sink into the Force with all this back and forth.

"All wings, line up behind me!" Anakin ordered.

"Hey, a plan, I'm all for it!" Zelina agreed, already flying into place.

"Hurry, they will not follow us beyond the nebula!" Master Plo instructed as Zelina watched someone's droid head go flying past her window. Zelina grimaced, shaking her head.

 _What a lovely situation_ …

"That one looks hungry!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Nah, it's just smiling at you!" Anakin responded.

"How do you know that Anakin, is it like looking in the mirror?" Zelina asked calmly, thankfully, the quip got a laugh out of Ahsoka, which is what she had been aiming for. The girl was panicking too much.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Zee," Anakin responded with is usual attitude.

"We're coming out of it!" Ahsoka reported ahead of Zelina's ship as Zelina maneuvered out of a particularly tight spot. She hadn't thought she would be so relieved to see open space again. "Let's hope your shortcut paid off."

"Yeah, after that, I expect to have gained ground on Grievous, Ani," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint Zee," Anakin responded snidely. Despite the banter, they both reached out through the Force, each making sure the other was all right and reassuring each other before finally retreating back to each other. Though they still stayed open enough to be aware of each other.

"Ah, long trips through space, always fun," Zelina commented to Aayla after some time.

"Don't tell me you're getting restless Padawan," Aayla chuckled.

"Just waiting for something to happen Master."

"Sir, another contact," came a sudden report.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us?" Ahsoka said a little grumpily.

"Not following; coming out of hyperspace," Matchstick reported. "It's a ship…it's the _Malevolence_!"

"What do you know Zee, we did gain ground on Grievous," Anakin said. His grin could practically be heard in his voice.

"Looks like you're going to get your action Padawan," Aayla added.

"It does Master. Are you ready back there?" Zelina asked.

"Only if you are."

Finally, Zelina spotted the ship. "There it is," she said grimly. "Well…let's get to work."

She had to grit her teeth when she saw the _Malevolence_ disable and open fire on the transport ships. She couldn't focus long on her aggravation though; she had more pressing matters at the moment.

"We've got fighters coming our way," Ahsoka warned.

And so they did. Zelina broke the formation, fanning out from the trail that they had formed as they clashed head on with the Separatist fighters. Blaster bolts zipped past them, but Zelina had finally—finally—found her center with the Force. It would be a piece of cake so long as she _stayed_ focused. While she flew, Aayla was a blur, shooting down every target that came within firing distance.

A tingle of warning went down her spine, and Zelina was already pulling up when the cries from Ahoska and Anakin came.

"Incoming!"

"Make towards the edge of the ray, now!"

Zelina was already up, dodging enemy fighters the entire way, aiming to get far enough up that the cannon's shot would miss.

_A little further, come on, come on…_

"Padawan!" she heard Aayla call in alarm. She could also hear Anakin calling something out to her, but she tuned them out. She could make it; she just needed to go a little bit faster…

She tried not to watch as Matchstick's ship burst into flames, tried not to watch as his ship crashed into another, tried not to feel their deaths in the Force. Instead, she kept pushing. She could make it over the rim. Anakin was practically screaming at her through their Force bond to do just that.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she cleared the rim. She was last, and she'd gotten dangerously close to the edge…but she cleared it.

Anakin's voice broke her trance. "…report."

She listened to the voices that checked in, feeling Anakin's panic mount the longer she didn't respond. She shook it off. She just wanted to hear who else had made it first.

"Shadow Thirteen still here, just in case you're wondering," Zelina said quietly. They had lost…several pilots with that short run.

Relief came flooding through the bond she had with Anakin when he heard her voice, and she sent a wave of reassurance his way, a wave she probably should have sent earlier instead of scaring him so much. But now was not the time. They had to get moving.

"Stay on course!" Master Plo commanded, snapping her out of her thoughts as they neared the _Malevolence_. Blaster fire was everywhere, demanding Zelina stay deep in the Force. At least she didn't need to worry about shooting at the fighters; that was for Aayla to deal with.

"This flack is heavy!" one of the others shouted out.

"All deflectors, double front!" Anakin ordered.

"Master," Ahsoka cried indignantly. "We need a new plan!"

"We can make it Ahsoka! Hang in there!" Anakin said. Zelina could hear a note of desperation in his voice. That was never a good sign. That meant he was getting reckless, it meant he wasn't thinking straight.

It wasn't that she didn't have any faith in Anakin, she just knew the signs that someone needed to call him back to reality and get him to accept the facts.

"Anakin, I know you really, really want to carry this all the way through, but we need a change in strategy," Zelina said firmly. "We don't have enough fighters to carry out your original plan."

"Watch those towers guys," Anakin informed them, ignoring her. Zelina ground her teeth in frustration, following him closer to the ship and avoiding the blaster bolts the best she could. Every time she dodged one she found herself having to dodge two more.

"We're too close, loosen up!" one of the men called. Seconds after he'd spoken, he was hit, his right engine going up in flames.

"Anakin!" Zelina called firmly. He couldn't ignore the facts much longer; they needed to come up with something else. This wasn't working.

The ship crashed below them. She tried to reach out to Anakin, but he was purely focused on his goal, his determination forming a wall of sorts and blocking her out. She didn't know how to get through to him either.

"Master, _you_ can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down!" Ahsoka cried. "Master!"

"Listen to her Anakin, she's right, we can't keep this up!" Zelina said firmly.

"Watch out!" Aayla cried, startling Zelina. She banked hard to the right—to hard. Despite her best efforts to correct herself, she clipped the wing of another bomber, and started to spiral out of control. The alarms blared as she tried to control the bomber once more.

"Zelina!" she heard Anakin shout.

"Focus on what you're doing Anakin, don't worry about me," Zelina shouted over the alarms. She was going to crash with a fighter, she just knew it. Even now, she could see a fighter, unaware she was on a crash course for him.

She could hear the others throwing ideas for a new plan of attack back and forth, though Anakin was focused on her and reaching out for her in a panic. She shut him out, focusing entirely on the Force. The Force would guide her, it would show her a way out of this…

She could hear Anakin shouting her name as she grew closer to the fighter, picking up speed; but she wasn't listening. Her hands steady as she steered, letting the Force guide her…

She gained control of the bomber, pulling up at the last possible second, so close to the fighter she could see the scratches down its side.

She groaned in relief, now shaking as she turned back around towards the _Malevolence_. Near death experience or not, she still had a mission she was on.

"Alright Anakin," she said gruffly, her voice shaking a little. "Let's hear a new plan of attack. That would be the smart thing to do now."

Anakin reached out through the Force, frantically making sure she was okay. She sent him waves of reassurance, appreciative of all the attention and concern from him, but pressing him to focus on the matter at hand. He reluctantly obliged, and she could sense he was already preparing for a different course.

And this was a plan she was willing to follow.

"Shadow Squadron, new target; we're taking out the starboard ion cannon," Anakin stated. His voice did not betray the pure panic and fear that Zelina had sense from him moments before. Already, she was angling her bomber back to the fight, ready to execute Anakin's plan. She caught up to the other's, meeting them just before they dived into the space behind the ion cannon.

"Torpedoes away!" Anakin called. Zelina reached out with her instincts, feeling for the right moment for her…

She moved slightly to the left, then launched her torpedoes, pulling out sharply to meet with the others.

Zelina grinned in satisfaction as, a moment later, the ion cannon exploded, balls of flame appearing on both sides of the ship. Relief seeped through her, and she realized just how tense she was from the battle, angling the bomber towards the medical station.

"Good work Shadow Squadron," Master Plo said.

"Nice job Ahsoka," Anakin said. Zelina sensed him stretch out towards her again, as if just to make sure she was still there.

 _I'm here Anakin_ , she thought. _You're not going to lose me that easily. No crash in space is going to be the end of me. If I die, it'll be by a lightsaber; it's the only way I would have it_.

Zelina grinned as three Star Destroyers appeared. "It looks like Obi-Wan's arrived. Just in time, too."

"It's about time," Anakin responded lightly. He still probed at her presence, like a fretting sibling or parent. It was starting to annoy her…but just slightly.

"Anakin, do you copy?" she heard Obi-Wan's voice say.

"I'm here," Anakin responded.

"Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success," Obi-Wan said rather happily.

"Partially, but Grievous is still alive," Anakin said, sounding disappointed. "The battle was pretty rough on my men. We're headed for the medical station."

"We'll take it from here," Obi-Wan assured him. "But don't worry, we'll call when we need you."

"I'll be waiting Obi-Wan."

* * *

Zelina was shakily lowering herself out of her bomber after taking some time to control herself, though still, the signs of nearly dying in a fiery inferno were showing. It had been a close one, and even now her heart was pounding.

"Zelina!"

Zelina looked up. Aayla had got off the bomber first a while back, understanding Zelina needed time to re-find her center. So, she was alone right now.

But not any longer.

"Zelina," came Anakin's breathless voice once again, much closer this time.

She waited until she was firmly on the ground to turn to him, shooting him a small smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Looks like we're still in one piece, huh Ani?"

Anakin stopped short a few inches from her, his eyes analyzing every inch of her, as if he would find something wrong she was trying to hide. "I was so worried—what were you thinking—you could have—I mean—" finding he could not finish his flustered sentence, Anakin turned away, running a hand through his hair.

Zelina dropped the smile, sensing the raging tumult of emotions inside of him. "Hey, I'm fine…and so are you. And Grievous is retreating, and the medical station is still here. That's what matters."

"Still, I…" Anakin sighed, staring at some spot on the ground as if he expected a black hole to appear there and suck the world and everything else bearing down on him right now. "I lost a lot of men…and I almost lost you too. I couldn't have lived with myself if—"

Anakin was cut off as Zelina stepped around him, facing him once more before she wrapped him up in a hug. For a moment, he was startled; but slowly he relaxed, hugging her tightly in return, reaffirming that she was still there with him.

"Hey…I'm fine and…I know we lost a lot of men…but we saved so many more lives. There's nothing you could have done…" she murmured into his shoulder, pushing as much comfort and reassurance his way as she could through the Force.

Anakin sighed, holding her a little tighter before he spoke into her hair. "I'm glad you're safe Zee…I don't know what I would have done had I lost you…"

"You'll never lose me Anakin, I promise."


	6. Season 1: Destroy Malevolence

Zelina stood stiffly on the bridge beside Aayla, watching as the flaming mass that was what remained of the _Malevolence_ ran from the Republic's Star Destroyers. Obi-Wan glanced at her a few times, and Zelina was sure that he was trying to decide if he needed to worry about her at the moment or not. Still, she didn't relax her posture. They were right on the edge of defeating the terror and she wanted to see it go up in flames, if only to be assured that it would not take any more lives.

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the tense silence as he tore his eyes away from the scene outside.

"She's lost her primary shield and stabilizers sir, but the ship is so massive it can take all the firepower are cannons can give it," the commander below them responded immediately.

"We must summon reinforcements," Master Plo Koon said.

"That's why I'm here Master Plo," came a welcoming cocky voice from behind them. Zelina smiled to herself as they all turned to the newcomers of the bridge.

"Anakin, where you able to contact Master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked without delay as Anakin came to a stop beside Zelina. Ahsoka stayed stationed on Anakin's other side.

"Yes Master. She's busy with a set of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away," Anakin informed Obi-Wan.

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have," Obi-Wan replied.

"Anyone else think this bridge is getting a little overcrowded with Jedi? I mean…six of us in one place? That's more than normal," Zelina muttered under her breath. A few of the others smiled at her words, and Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled a little under their breath.

"Admiral, status report," Obi-Wan said evenly.

"They're not attempting to jump into hyperspace; their hyperdrive must be damaged."

"Well that's convenient," Zelina quipped.

"That it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "This is our chance; all ships target the bridge. Maximum firepower!"

Zelina sighed, rubbing her temples as the guns blazed after the _Malevolence_. She knew that the enemy was on board that ship, but still…she didn't like how the war was quick to change morals and blur where the line was. The tone of Obi-Wan's voice—passive, understanding, peaceful Obi-Wan—had reminded her how much they were changing. Obi-Wan now had the demeanor of a soldier, a general, a warrior; someone who wasn't afraid to kill if it was necessary. Vaguely, Zelina started to wonder how much she had changed as well.

Zelina's ruminations where cut short when she felt a tingle go down her spine. She didn't keep it to herself. She'd learned to voice her premonitions and feelings the moment she had them. "Something's wrong."

Anakin looked at her sharply. "Why do you think that?"

"A tingle…down my spine…something _is_ wrong, but I don't know what," Zelina mumbled, her eyes surveying the scene in front of her for anything that might be off.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel," Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed from her spot by the controls. "Something just came out of hyperspace."

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked slowly, holding Zelina's gaze. Zelina was already shaking her head no in answer, even as Ahsoka confirmed Zelina's answer.

"No! It looks like a…Naboo ship?"

Anakin and Zelina both froze, though the look on Anakin's face said it all. Zelina started to silently chant in her head for Anakin's sake.

_Not Padme, it's not Padme, why would it be Padme?_ _There's no reason for her to be out here…_

"Gunners, stand down!" Obi-Wan barked. "What in blazes are they doing out _here?_ "

"Ahsoka, contact that ship!" Anakin demanded. Zelina bumped his arm at the hint of desperation that crept into his voice, and he looked at her with a small, apologetic smile before schooling his face into a mask of calm.

A mask Zelina was sure would disappear if the pilot of the Naboo ship was the person they both knew from Naboo.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself," Ahsoka commanded.

An image of Padme soon appeared in front of them, confirming Zelina and Anakin's fears. "This is Senator Amidala."

_Why does she always end up in the middle of things_?

" _PADME?_ " Anakin exclaimed, startling everyone but Zelina with his outburst. The look on Obi-Wan's face was priceless, but the situation was too dire for Zelina to laugh. "What are you _doing_ out here!"

"I was sent on a special mission! The Senate was told the Banking Clan was going to negotiate a treaty!" Padme exclaimed.

"Get out of there as _fast_ as you can!" Anakin said firmly.

They saw her jolted around, and heard another voice—3PO by the sound of it—say something, to which Padme responded with a, "I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"Padme, what's happening?" Anakin asked sternly.

"I'm being pulled into the droid cruiser by a _tractor beam_!" Padme cried. Zelina reached out and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Leaning forward like she was trying to get a better view to cover up the motion. "I will _not_ be made a Separatist bargaining chip! _Continue_ your _attack_! You _must_ destroy this monstrous ship!"

The connection cut off and Zelina squeezed Anakin's shoulder as he clenched his fist in front of his face, gritting his teeth as he warred with himself for a few brief moments. Zelina could hear the fain _clicks_ and _whirs_ of the mechanisms of his hand before he spun around, causing her to release him and step back out of his way. "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing."

They all watched the _Malevolence_ out the window of the ship and, since now she couldn't make a comforting gesture without drawing attention, she reached out through the Force to Anakin, sending reassurance and comfort. He accepted it gratefully, trying to quell his fear and worry for Padme.

Anakin was quick to turn around, striding to leave the bridge behind. Zelina followed him without question, already knowing what he was doing.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to follow them.

"Somebody has to save her skin," Anakin said simply.

"And someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Zelina responded.

"I thought you might say that," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll come to make sure you two don't create an even bigger mess."

"Thanks for the compliment Obi-Wan," Zelina responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just saying, trouble seems to follow you two, especially when you get together. I'm just saying."

* * *

"I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the Senator?" Obi-Wan asked as they all filed into the _Twilight_ , Anakin's ship. Obi-Wan took the co-pilot's seat, which meant that Zelina was going to stand once the rescue was over with.

Fun, fun.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Anakin responded before he sat down. Zelina took the seat behind him, leaning forward so she could see out the front.

"But do we have a plan b?" Obi-wan asked. "Every operation needs a back-up Anakin."

"Yeah, especially for us: nothing ever goes as planned," Zelina added, Anakin shot her a look, though considering half of it was a smile, she knew she was good.

"I don't have a backup…yet! But I do have a plan for getting on that ship!" Anakin insisted.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, genuinely curious.

"The enemy's sensors are obviously damaged. So we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency air lock," Anakin said adamantly, eyes glinting.

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Well…way to put it in a positive light Obi-Wan," Zelina quipped.

"Baisically. But yes, that's the plan," Anakin said cheerily.

"Oh, brilliant…" Obi-Wan mumbled. "Let's get going."

"Hey, if it seems stupid, reckless, or impossible, and Anakin is doing it, it's going to work," Zelina said with a chuckle as Anakin took off.

Silently, Zelina watched as they drew closer to the _Malevolence_ , noting the continued explosions all over the ship even though they had ceased fire.

"If they spot us we'll be pulverized," Obi-Wan informed them, glancing at Anakin.

"They're too busy repairing the ship," Anakin said reassuringly. "They don't have _time_ to notice us."

"He has a point," Zelina snickered.

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Everything I know, I learned from you Master," Anakin responded smugly.

"Oh, if only that were true," Obi-Wan responded with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Ah, Master Padawan love, it's just…refreshing," Zelina said, inhaling dramatically. Anakin reached over and tugged on her Padawan braid.

"Look who's talking. Once more Zee, you seem to have forgotten that I'm the one who's knighted, and you're still the Padawan."

Zelina narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't wait till you can't pull that one on me."

"That's still a ways away," Anakin said with a grin.

"Not too far away," Zelina mumbled. "Just…focus on your flying and get us docked."

Anakin snickered, but said no more, 'easing' the _Twilight_ to the air lock with a resounding _thud_.

"Wow, I'm _sure_ no one noticed _that_ ," Zelina said sarcastically as they all got off.

"Anakin, you're crazy," Obi-Wan said as they made their way onto the _Malevolence_. "Spinning is _not_ flying."

"But it's a good trick," Anakin responded smoothly as he opened the door in front of them.

Obi-Wan looked away, missing the two droids that were in front of them when the doors opened as he spoke. "We do not want to be spotted."

"Too late," Zelina said in amusement.

"Ah! I knew it! It's _them_!" one of the droids exclaimed.

"Oh no…" the other said.

"I'll let you guys handle this," Zelina said, slipping out from behind them as the two launched forward, taking out the droids with one smooth strike each.

Anakin turned to R2, who had come with them. "You stay here R2," Anakin said

"Well we better get moving. We have a whole ship to search and no starting point. Padme could be anywhere."

* * *

As they were running through the corridors, Anakin's com link started to go off. "Yes?" Anakin asked, eyes trained firmly ahead of him.

"Master, we found the Senator, I'm patching her through," Ahsoka's voice said. Anakin was quick to respond.

"Padme!"

"Anakin!" Padme's voice exclaimed.

"Are you all right? Where are you?" Anakin asked immediately. He sounded just as frazzled as when Zelina had her near death experience not too long ago.

"On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long…droids are everywhere."

"Obi-Wan, Zelina and I are all on board too."

" _What?_ What are you doing here?" Padme asked accusingly.

"We came to get you off this ship!" Anakin said defensively while Obi-wan and Zelina both smirked. "Ahsoka, how can we get to the Senator?"

"According to our scans, there seems to be a large, open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you," Ahsoka said calmly.

"We're on our way. Did you hear that Padme?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be there," Padme responded before she cut off the communication.

Anakin sighed, already rushing towards the center of the ship. Zelina managed to stay even with him, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, she's going to be all right, don't you worry. We'll get her back, and we'll all get off this ship safe. Relax a little."

"I'll relax when we're off this ship," Anakin responded tersely.

"Well, don't snap in two from the tension your keeping all pent up inside. Two of you would be nice, but not that way."

Anakin chuckled. "I thought two of me would be the end of the Galaxy?"

"That too."

* * *

"I don't see her Anakin."

The three of them all stood at the entrance to the spot Ahsoka had directed them to, watching as rail jets went back and forth, crisscrossing over the entire area.

"She's here Master, I sense it."

_I bet you can Ani, I'd be concerned if you couldn't sense your wife when she's on the same ship as you._

She didn't say anything of course, but instead scanned the area with her eyes, trying to see some sign of Padme. Perhaps she had come out somewhere else, still in the same room, but in a different spot…

Suddenly the sound of blaster fire floated towards them, and their eyes riveted to the scene below. "There!" Anakin cried out. Obi-Wan and Zelina were already activating their lightsabers the same moment they all took a leap off the edge, dropping down to the moving rail jets below.

"I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights," Zelina chuckled.

Two droids fired at them, and Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the shots with ease, while Zelina eyed the spot ahead where she could see Padme and 3PO. She watched as Padme pushed 3PO onto one of the rail jets before jumping to another herself.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted, launching himself from the rail jet they were standing on in pursuit of Padme. Zelina looked at Obi-Wan.

"I guess it's just you and me," she said in amusement. The amusement faded when she saw the bridge go out ahead of Padme, standing tensely as they watched Padme jump to Anakin, who used the Force to levitate her to the safety of his arms.

"Nice catch!" Obi-Wan called. "We'll find the droid!"

"That should be easy. It's hard to miss 3PO," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Come on Zelina, the faster we find him, the better."

"I never said I wasn't come, now did I?" Zelina responded with a laugh, running after him. He came to a stop at the edge of a rail jet, and Zelina spotted 3PO down below in the crates. Obi-Wan stretched out his hands, using the Force to lift 3PO out of the crate while Zelina watched for any passing droids. But she did see a rail jet on a crash course for 3PO

"Obi-Wan," she warned, but it was too late. The rail jet hit 3PO head on, carrying the droid away.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "That's not good…"

"Smooth," Zelina responded with a smirk. "Who knows where the droid went now."

Obi-Wan gave her a look, to which Zelina held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm a pain for everyone, I'm just giving you your share."

He shook his head, activating his com link. "Anakin, I got separated from your droid."

"By separated, he means he got 3PO hit by a rail jet and we lost him," Zelina added with a smirk. Obi-Wan shot her a glare and pulled the com link out of her reach, though she just chuckled.

She heard Anakin grumbled under his breath before he responded. "I'll take care of it," he said, before adding to Padme, "We'll meet you back at the _Twilight_."

"No! We can't leave yet. I overheard Grievous; their hyperdrive is almost repaired," came Padme's voice suddenly said urgently.

"We're already headed in that direction. Go. We'll make certain that they hyperdrive stays offline," Obi-Wan told them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. Obi-Wan took the lead, jogging into the room with a confident smirk as they took in the two droids in front of them. But Zelina felt like something was off…something bad was about to happen, something she wasn't going to like…

Sure enough, as they approached the two droids, the lights blazed to life, and battle droids and super battle droids appeared on both their left and right, droidekas appeared from behind the monitor in front of them, and behind…

General Grievous himself, as well as several more droids. The two of them turned to face him, and Zelina took comfort in the fact that Obi-Wan didn't look too concerned. He seemed to have something in mind to get out of this certain predicament.

"Hello there," General Grievous rasped as he dropped down in front of the small group of droids that now blocked the door they had entered in. "General Kenobi; did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

_Nice to know I'm hardly worth mentioning. I guess I still have a little bit of a reputation to build up._

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard and shrugging nonchalantly.

Grievous laughed, and Zelina felt chills run down her spine. She had _heard_ that laugh before, but where? She'd never met Grievous before now, so why was his laugh familiar?

"Kill them."

"Steady," Obi-Wan murmured when Zelina reached for her lightsaber. He tensed himself to jump, and Zelina finally caught on to what he was thinking. "Now!" he hissed lightly to her, and they both jumped at the same time, away from the blaster bolts and behind the droidekas.

"Push them," Obi-Wan commanded.

"I'm doing just that," Zelina told him, and they both pushed one of the droidekas down the walkways on both the left and right of Grievous, taking all of those droids out easily. She activated her lightsaber even as Obi-Wan pulled her behind the last remaining droideka as Grievous opened fire on them, using the droid as a shield. Zelina smiled a little as they edged around, spinning around to face their remaining enemies as Obi-Wan pushed the last droideka towards Grievous and the other droids.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, giving Grievous a small salute before they both took off for one of the remaining ways out. Grievous fired at them as they left the room, but Obi-Wan easily deflected the shot as they bolted out of the room.

"He's not going to give up that easily," Zelina said to Obi-Wan as they ran away.

"Obi-Wan! Come in Obi-Wan!" came Anakin's voice over the com link before Obi-Wan could respond.

"Anakin! I'm afraid Grievous is onto us," Obi-Wan responded, glancing behind him. They could both sense it: Grievous was following them, though he still had yet to catch up.

"Yeah, we noticed," Anakin responded, and Zelina could practically hear him smiling. Blaster fire sounded from over their connection.

"We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight. The fleet must engage the Malevolence!" Obi-Wan said, though suddenly, the connection went crazy, and then it was dead. "Blast it! They're jamming us."

"I was wondering when they were going to do that," Zelina muttered. But her humorous mood didn't last long when she heard the sound of metal clawed feet echoing towards them. She was still trying to figure out why his laugh was familiar. She'd heard it! Where had she heard it?

"Zelina, get your head out of the stars, if we hurry we might lose him," Obi-Wan said sternly, breaking her focus. She sighed. Perhaps it was something she could think about later…right now they were nearing the rail jet room again.

But Grievous was right behind them. Once more Zelina was hit with familiarity as Grievous laughed, and she made a sound of exasperation. "I've heard that laugh before! Why is it familiar?" Zelina said desperately, looking at Obi-Wan before they jumped onto one of the rail jets.

"Don't ask me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. They could hear the thud as Grievous landed on the rail jet with them. Furthermore, they could hear the sound of demolished crates as he closed in rapidly, crushing the crates in his way. "We need a way out…" Obi-Wan murmured.

He looked up, spotting the claws hanging from the ceiling. "Jump up there! We can come at him from above, instead of vice versa."

"That would be nice," Zelina said in mild amusement, jumping with him to latch onto the claw long enough to come back around. Obi-Wan went for a leap at Grievous, kicking the droid with both feet before hitting the ground and activating his lightsaber. Zelina tried for a slash at the General from above, but was deflected by a green blade and forced back to Obi-Wan's side.

A _familiar_ green lightsaber.

A green lightsaber she would recognize anywhere.

Grievous slashed down at both of them, Obi-Wan blocking the blue blade while Zelina blocked the green one. But she was hardly conscious of Obi-Wan anymore. Instead she stared at Grievous in shock and hatred as it finally clicked.

" _You_!" she hissed furiously. "It was _you_!"

Grievous' head swiveled to her. "What are you talking about pathetic _child_?"

The break in concentration was the moment that Obi-Wan needed, and he pushed Grievous' blade aside before retreating. His retreat was cut short when he realized Zelina wasn't following him though. "Zelina! What are you doing? Come on!"

" _You_ killed her!" she spat again, hardly hearing Obi-Wan.

"I have killed many people little Jedi; you will have to be more specific than that," Grievous snarled, advancing on her. Zelina easily knocked aside the lightsabers, unaware to the fact she was drawing on her fury.

"I'll give you a hint, _Grievous_ : A female Jedi on Geonosis. _My_ Master!" she spat angrily.

Understanding flickered in Grievous' eyes, and he laughed. That horrible laugh he had uttered after he had murdered Ur-Sema, watching as the life drained out of her…

"I remember now!" Grievous laughed. "You'll be happy to know she begged for mercy before she died," Grievous snarled. Zelina stood straighter.

"You lie. My Master never begged. She died with honor," Zelina responded sharply, hand clenched tightly around her lightsaber.

"Zelina!" Obi-Wan shouted at her. He was getting angry, she could hear it, but she didn't care.

"Believe what you will, child. I will be happy to kill you with her blade," Grievous laughed, holding Ur-Sema's lightsaber up intimidatingly. Zelina suddenly felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder, yanking her back and dragging her up the crates as Grievous pursued them. Trying to drag Zelina along against her will, Obi-Wan tripped, falling to the floor and causing Zelina to stumble forward towards the edge. Grievous took the opportunity to pounce on Obi-Wan, arching downward swiftly with both lightsabers to land a killing blow on Obi-Wan.

But Zelina was quick to interfere, stopping both blades, just as she had with Dooku back on Geonosis with Anakin, just centimeters from Obi-Wan's face and pushing the lightsabers back up towards Grievous.

Grievous laughed. "You are brave child. Much more of a challenge than your master. I look forward to adding your lightsaber to my collection. I will put it right next to hers."

Zelina could sense the realization fall over Obi-Wan at Grievous' words, though as they disengaged, she suddenly found Obi-Wan's arm hooked around her legs and he pulled her off the rail jet. She gave a cry of surprise, especially when there was a shower of sparks and she found herself lying on her back on another rail jet, Obi-Wan over her as he looked back up at Grievous. When the droid general had disappeared, Obi-Wan stood, helping Zelina to her feet.

He didn't even pause to catch his breath before he went right into the lecture.

"What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed! Almost got both of us killed, actually!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, some of his anger leaking into his voice. Zelina said nothing, just scowled and turned away, shoving the pain not into the Force but deep down, just trying to hold it at bay.

"Let's just worry about getting off this ship," she said darkly. Her tone shocked Obi-Wan, who stared at her for a few moments, only reacting when she had jumped off the rail jet to follow her.

"Zelina…Zelina!" he called as she powered ahead, trying to stop her.

"Not right now Obi-Wan, we need to get out of here," Zelina said sharply. "We can save the lecture for later."

Obi-Wan made a sound of exasperation before he finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm at an intersection and yanking her gently to a stop. "Zelina wait, we need to talk about this _now_ —"

He was cut off when blaster fire came at them from their right, and Zelina yanked herself free. "No, we need to talk about this another time. Now we need to get out of here," she said coldly, pushing him forward and deflecting several of the bolts with her lightsaber. "Go on!"

Reluctantly Obi-Wan moved forward, and they rushed through the halls back to the air lock Anakin had parked the _Twilight_ at. They rounded the corner just in time, sending several blaster bolts back towards the pursuing droids.

"Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan called to Anakin as they rushed forward, slipping through just before the doors slid shut behind them. They all rushed into the cockpit, no words spoken as they all rushed to different positions, eager to escape from the _Malevolence_.

"I'll contact the fleet," Obi-Wan said sternly, glancing over at Zelina a few times.

"R2, release the docking clamp," Anakin commanded. Zelina stayed over in the corner, watching them all get ready to leave as she tried to process what she had just discovered. Even as the _Malevolence_ disappeared behind them, she could tell they were not out of danger yet. Shots went flying past them, some rocking the ship.

"Time for some clever tricks Anakin," Obi-Wan said, looking over at Anakin who was currently trying to keep them from being blown out of the sky.

"That's what I was thinking," Anakin responded with a small smile. He was already starting to spin and weave.

The ship was rocked once more by more shots.

"You know we have guns! You can shoot back anytime!" Anakin snapped.

"I was just about to—" Obi-Wan started, but Zelina spoke first.

"I've got it," she said darkly, already pulling the controls to her as she finally emerged from her dark corner to take aim at the fighters that were tailing them.

Maybe she would get lucky and one of them would be Grievous.

Anakin looked away from what he was doing at her tone, his brow furrowed with worry. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Just…leave it alone for now Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin met his eyes and realized that it was best he didn't say anything.

Their conversation just caused her to bristle, and she settled on taking out her raging emotions on the fighters behind them, taking them out one by one.

3PO was the one to break the sound of shots being fired from both sides.

"Pardon me sir, but R2's scan of the ship indicates that their hyperdrive is activating."

"Don't worry about it," Anakin said soothingly.

Zelina could practically taste the panic that flared in Obi-Wan. "What?" he asked, sounding a little scared what his answer would be.

There was a sudden explosion, and Zelina watched through her scope as the _Malevolence_ suddenly turned towards the moon, colliding head on with the moon.

"I imagine you had something to do with that?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin with a small smile.

"All part of the plan Master," Anakin responded smoothly.

With the _Malevolence_ destroyed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Well…everyone but one.

* * *

Anakin was the first one off the ship, stealing a kiss from Padme before they stepped off the _Twilight_ in the brief moment they were out of everyone's sight. Of course, she had to go contact people to report what had happened and other senatorial things, so she parted with him the moment they were off the _Twilight_.

What happened next was not something he had been expecting.

Zelina came storming off of the _Twilight_ , a fire in her eyes that Anakin had never seen before. Obi-Wan was right behind her a stern yet somewhat exasperated look on his face. "Zelina, we need to talk about this," he said gravely, reaching for her arm. Zelina yanked her arm out of his grasp and spun around, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it Obi-Wan," she hissed. "Just leave me alone, all right?" she practically shouted.

Aayla, who had been approaching them, looked at Zelina in shock. " _Padawan!_ "

Zelina paid her no heed. Instead, she powered past everyone, and any clones in her path got out of her way well before she reached them as she hurried out of the room.

"What was that about? Obi-Wan, what happened?" Anakin demanded, holding Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan sighed. "She almost got us both killed while we were on the Malevolence," he said evasively. Anakin scowled.

"And…? I know there's more to it than that, it's _Zelina_ ," Anakin said impatiently.

He tugged at his beard: never a good sign. "She found out that Grievous is the one who killed Ur-Sema."

Anakin felt a hole appear in his gut, as if his insides had gone hollow. That explained it. Instead of saying anything, he turned and started down the way she had left.

"Where are you going?" Aayla called.

"To find Zelina," Anakin said stiffly.

"Let him go. He can handle it better than any of us could," he heard Obi-Wan tell Aayla.

"You could relate with her," Aayla responded softly.

"She won't listen to me," Obi-Wan responded.

That was when Anakin stopped listening, already navigating the ship to try and find her. At a certain point, all he had to do was follow the frazzled troopers who were trying to figure out why the Jedi Padawan was storming through the halls in a rage.

He heard the crash before he found her.

Picking up his pace to a jog, Anakin rounded the corner, coming to a stop outside her quarters. He should have known she'd go there. He punched in the code, walking in without asking for an invite. He had to duck almost immediately as the door slid shut behind him, the object she'd pitched missing his head by mere centimeters.

"Whoa, watch it!" he said, a little sharper than he meant to as he straightened up. Zelina whirled away from him before he could see her face, but he could feel the pain and anger rolling off her in waves. "Zelina…"

"I just want to be left alone," she whispered, her tone both choked with tears and laced with strong anger.

"Zelina, please talk to me, don't shut everyone out, that's not going to help anything," he pleaded, taking a step closer.

"I don't want to Anakin, it's just…" she cut herself off, shaking her head and hugging herself tightly.

"Zelina…" he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

It was like a bomb had gone off.

" _He killed her_!" Zelina suddenly raged, the feelings she'd been damming up since she'd found out coming out in a flood as she suddenly pitched her lightsaber—which had apparently been in her hand—across the room. It clanked against the wall, bouncing on her bed as she spun around. Her movements were unsteady, her vision blurred by the tears that were pouring down her face. "H-he took an e-electrostaff and ran her through, and _electrocuted_ her to death. And he _laughed_! He _laughed_ because he _enjoyed_ it, and he's been using _her_ lightsaber to kill other Jedi! She w-was one of the f-few people I let m-myself care about, and that robotic _monster_ _murdered_ her!" she shouted. The mirror behind her shattered, causing her to jump slightly, but otherwise it didn't faze her.

Anakin sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by the strong feelings that he was receiving from her through the Force. And hearing that…he could see why she was furious. If that had ever happened to Obi-Wan…

_Don't think like that_ , he told himself fiercely. _Nothing like that will ever happen to Obi-Wan so long as I'm alive._

Instead, he reached for Zelina again. "Zelina you need to breathe," he said as soothingly as he could, grasping her shoulders to try and keep her from lashing out or throwing anything else, or Force forbid from hurting _herself_. She fought him, trying to get out of his grip while she sobbed, continuing to cry out.

"He killed her, he murdered her, that monster slaughtered her, he took her from me," she shouted, pounding on his chest in an effort to get him to let go.

"Zelina, it's all right, okay? It's all right. Please, listen to me, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," he pleaded, refusing to let go.

Miraculously, she did. She dropped like a weight in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and clutching to his tunic. She had no words for how she felt, but Anakin could sense it clearly through the Force, and it broke his heart. His own tears pricked at his eyes. She felt like she was suffocating, like the world was caving in around her.

And he knew just what that felt like.

Anakin sank to the floor with Zelina in his arms, rubbing her back and massaging gentle circles on her head, making soft soothing sounds and rocking her lightly. "It's all right Zelina…it's all right…I'm here, okay? It's going to be all right…" he murmured into her ear.

They stayed like that until she fell asleep in his arms, and by then his tunic and tabard was soaked from her tears. But he didn't mind. Carefully he picked her up, careful not to wake her as he rested her gently on her bed, picking up her lightsaber and placing it on the small nightstand next to the bed. He tucked her in, pulling the covers close around her and softly brushing the hair from her face before running his fingers lightly down her cheek. He almost left then, but something made him pause. Instead, he pulled up a chair, situating it next to her bed before he sat down with a sigh.

He was needed here more than anywhere else.


	7. Season 1: Dooku Captured

As she crept along the darkened halls of the Separatist frigate alongside Obi-Wan, Zelina had to wonder how Anakin always seemed to get them sucked into these situations.

By now some time had passed since her discovery of Ur-Sema's killer, giving her plenty of time to gather herself. Anakin being there when she woke up had definitely helped. Anyone else would have thought that Anakin would have encouraged her to seek revenge against Grievous, though the following conversation had proven to be quite the opposite…

* * *

_Her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to remember what had happened. When had she'd gone to bed? How did she get in the bed?_

" _It's about time you woke up," came a familiar, soft voice._

_Zelina blinked blearily, head rolling to the side to see Anakin sitting at her bedside in a chair. Why he was sitting there, she didn't know. "Anakin? Why are you still here?" she muttered._

" _I figured I'd wait to see if you'd be okay," Anakin said gently._

_Zelina sighed. Normally, she'd be touched he was so worried about her, but right now… "I'll be fine Anakin, thanks for your concern."_

_He studied her closely. "Actually Zelina, I don't think you are."_

_Great, they were using full names._

" _Why do you say that?" she asked, staring at the wall in front of her._

" _Because you're acting like me."_

_She snorted, but then realized he was being serious. She sat up, staring into his intense blue eyes. "What do you mean?"_

" _Zelina," he said softly, and the way he said it sent shivers down her spine. "Before you…fell asleep…you were reminding me of me, back on Tatooine…the resemblance was rather unnerving."_

_Zelina looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. He had a point…even some of the things she said, her outburst where she pitched what she had in her hand across the room…_

" _Zelina would you please look at me," Anakin said quietly, and Zelina couldn't help but oblige, meeting his liquid blue gaze. "Do you remember what you told me?"_

_Zelina reluctantly cast her mind back to that dark night, wondering distantly if Anakin relived it often. She skipped over Shmi's death, focusing on the words they had exchanged and the advice she had given him. "I told you that they weren't worth it, and that it was wrong…that lashing out at them in revenge would make you a murderer just like them, causing more harm than good."_

_His eyes seemed pained at the memory, but he nodded. "And you told me to let go of the hate because it wouldn't bring me any good. Zelina…" he said softly once more, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently making her look him in the eyes. "You were right. Every word of what you said was right; and I want you to take your own advice. I don't want to see you end up in the same place I found myself in after that. Please, try?" he pleaded._

_Slowly, Zelina nodded, and Anakin smiled slightly at her. "I suggest you get some more rest…you need it."_

_Afraid that he would leave as he started to pull away, she grasped his wrist. "Will you stay? Please? You being in here…your presence….it's soothing," she said in a hushed tone._

_Anakin seemed to hesitate for a moment, his mind probably flickering to the duties he had already postponed for however long she'd been unconscious. However, he slowly sat back down in the chair. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."_

_Zelina nodded, releasing his wrist and lying back down on her bed. "Thank you Ani…it means a lot to me."_

" _Of course Zee. I haven't forgotten my part of that promise; I'll be here for you if you need anything," he said with a faint smile, the ghost of the nine year old boy who made a promise with her so long ago flickering across his features._

" _No matter what," she said with a slight nod._

" _No matter what."_

* * *

Zelina brought herself out of her reminiscing, focusing on Obi-Wan's back just in front of her as he lead the way through the darkened hall. Anakin had 'gone missing' while attempting to capture Dooku. In other words, he'd been purposely captured to infiltrate the ship Dooku was on and now they were all meeting up to snatch the ever elusive Count. Zelina, just like on Christophsis, had been sent to assist them; just in case Anakin had ended up in an excessively sticky situation. Now they were just feet away from the detention block where Anakin was sure to be, rushing past the single droid in the hall when he wasn't paying attention and into the detention block hall. The door shut firmly behind them, and Obi-Wan and Zelina both shared a brief smirk before they started to pass the cells.

Obi-Wan paused behind her, opening one of the doors at random and taking in its inhabitants. "Don't bother to get up; you're not the prisoner I'm looking for," he said rather cheekily before shutting the door again, probably in the inhabitants' faces. Zelina chuckled.

"Seriously Obi-Wan?" she asked as Obi-Wan came to her side at the next door over. He shrugged in response, though Zelina noticed his eyes were sparkling. Great. He was in a mischievous mood. She could already tell that this was going to be a bickering filled mission. Joy.

Zelina pressed the button to open the door, and Obi-Wan cautiously entered the apparently empty room. Before Zelina could enter as well, there was a trill of warning through the Force, and Obi-Wan whipped around and activated his lightsaber. It only took a moment for Obi-Wan to realize who he was pointing his lightsaber at and deactivate it.

"Oh, it's you," Anakin said rather snappily as he straightened up.

"So this is how you thank me for rescuing you? Pounce on me from the ceiling?" Obi-Wan asked, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Kind of difficult without a… _lightsaber_ ," Anakin said, smiling as he turned around to see Zelina standing in the doorway, catching his lightsaber as she tossed it to him.

"Oh, this thing?" she chuckled as he clipped it to his belt.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk.

"Did you manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?" Obi-Wan asked him as they shuffled out of the cell.

"Well I know he's on board. I might have been able to _do_ something about it if I'd had my _weapon_ ," Anakin said pointedly, shooting a mild glare at Obi-Wan's back.

"It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture would be convincing," Obi-Wan chided him as they all started their way down the hall, Obi-Wan leading while Zelina took up the rear.

"Oh, they were convinced all right. But how come I'm the one getting caught all the time? It doesn't look good."

"If you'd like, I could play the captive next time. Give you a brief vacation for your bruised ego," Zelina said lazily behind him. She had to stifle her laughter at the look he gave her.

"When you're a Jedi Master, you can make the plan," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin scowled. "That's just _it_! How can I become a Jedi _Master_ if I'm always getting _caught_?"

"At least you're a Master…at being caught," Obi-Wan responded. Zelina had to control her laughter, though it kept slipping through in snorts and chortles.

"Very _funny_ ," Anakin said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, that was," Zelina responded, earning a glare from Anakin.

"Don't encourage him."

"Too late."

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached Dooku. The doors slid open, revealing the Count in a meditative position in the middle of the room.

"Surprise, surprise," Anakin said lowly before the three of them all activated their lightsabers; two blue and one violet.

"If it isn't Count Dooku," Obi-Wan added.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi; I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see you've freed young Skywalker. Where might he be if you weren't always around to rescue him?"

"Once again, I am chopped Bantha liver," Zelina muttered under her breath, her grip on her lightsaber tightening slightly as the ship was rocked by sudden fire from another ship.

It seemed Ahsoka had arrived.

"Your ship is surrounded Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak," Anakin stated as they all assumed a fighting stance, each one different in their own way, even if two of them had the same lightsaber style of Djem So.

"Jedi fools," Dooku sneered before the small spot he was sitting on collapsed into an escape tunnel, effectively whisking him away.

"I should have seen that coming," Obi-Wan said rather moodily. Anakin and Zelina were already moving though, standing ready at the edge of the tunnel.

"What are you two doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Following him," Anakin and Zelina answered, matching even in tone like it should have been obvious.

"Not that way, we need to cut him off!" Obi-Wan argued.

"You cut him off," Anakin responded, already jumping with Zelina right behind him, still talking. "I'll follow him and meet you at the hanger!"

"I don't think he's too happy we ditched him," Zelina called as they slid down the tunnel.

"Well he'll have to deal with it," Anakin grunted. A few seconds later, Dooku came into view, and Zelina grasped her lightsaber a little tighter. He shot lightning at them and caused Zelina to tense, but Anakin deflected it. Between Anakin and Dooku's lightning, Zelina couldn't see anything. So when the tunnel split and Anakin came to a sudden halt, it almost resulted in a messy catastrophe that would have involved quite a few injuries for both of them.

"Aw, great," Anakin mumbled, having moved just in time to give Zelina enough room to land.

"You take left, I take right," Zelina said, already jumping.

He didn't reply as she fell, so she assumed he'd obeyed. Oh well; it was too late now, she was already on her way.

To her delight—even when in the back of her mind she knew Anakin would be disappointed he wasn't the lucky one—Dooku appeared ahead of her. She sensed her slide was rapidly coming to an end, and reached out both hands to touch the walls and slow down just a little. She regretted the caution when Dooku sped up, shooting out of sight again.

She should have done things Anakin style and gone full throttle.

Still, there was time to catch up.

A few moments later she landed in the hanger, only having enough time to register a ship with a lowered ramp before battle droids opened fire, causing her to roll to cover before activating her lightsaber and flying into action. She could hear the ships in the hanger powering to life, starting to lift off…

Commotion from the middle of the room caught her eye, and she noticed Obi-Wan had commandeered one of the remaining ships in the hanger. Swiftly, she bolted across the open ground towards the now already powered up and rising ship, somehow meeting Anakin halfway there.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The other tunnel," he responded shortly before they both jumped onto the ramp. It closed firmly behind them. "How'd you miss him?"

"I was actually cautious for once, plus Dooku left a group of droids for me. It's only halfway my fault," she said with a chuckle as they entered the cockpit. Anakin immediately took the pilot's chair.

"I thought you two were following Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked them. Zelina stood in-between the two, a hand on each of their chairs.

"We were," Zelina protested.

"We followed him here," Anakin said, somewhat cheekily. Zelina had to stifle her snicker and struggled to fight back the smirk.

Anakin was already to his usual piloting shenanigans. "Hang on," he warned, causing Zelina to grip the chairs in a death grip as the ship tilted and wobbled, and she was sure she was going to go flying across the cockpit.

"Please remember I don't have a chair in here Anakin," Zelina said, her voice slightly strained as she struggled not to let her feet disappear out from under her.

"Well you're in for a rough ride; you should be used to it by now," Anakin responded through grit teeth as he tailed Dooku.

"Ahsoka; Dooku managed to escape," Obi-Wan was reporting into his com link. "We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up."

"We'll get there as soon as we can," came Ahsoka's reply, and he cut off the connection.

"I guess I'll just watch while you boys handle this. Whatever happens is not my fault now," Zelina said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both ignored her, with Obi-Wan focusing on shooting the fighters down and Anakin focusing on piloting the ship. Finally, Obi-Wan managed to score a hit on the ship Dooku was on, and the ship started to go down.

"That was easy!" Anakin said happily.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot!" Obi-Wan responded with a smirk.

"Well now those _fighters_ are attacking!" Anakin warned.

"I'm on it," Obi-Wan assured him. Instinctively, knowing their track record, Zelina's grip tightened on their chairs.

"Uh, he's getting too close!" Anakin warned once more, his tone more urgent.

"Once more, I'm not in a chair, let's try not to crash or get shot!" Zelina warned, eyes glued to the nearing fighter. They obviously weren't helping Obi-Wan. Sure enough though, one of the fighters collided with the side of their ship, and they started to go down.

Zelina was startled when one of Anakin's hands suddenly shot out, grasping her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap. She leaned out of the way as he grasped the controls with both hands again, arms encircling her at the same time.

"Lucky for _you_ , I'm an excellent _pilot_!" Anakin snapped at Obi-Wan. He glanced at Zelina. "Now you've got a seat."

"I'll try to keep from obscuring your view," she murmured, leaning a little further back as he peered around her. One hand grasped the back of the chair while the other grasped his shoulder. Somehow he was still managing to pilot the ship with someone sharing the seat with him.

She figured they were quite a sight.

They entered the atmosphere, scraping across the ground rather roughly. Vaguely, Zelina wondered if her nails had broken skin on Anakin's shoulder as she struggled to keep her precarious seat on Anakin.

"For all your expertise, this isn't a very _smooth_ landing!" Obi-Wan shouted over the emergency alarms, getting jostled around, though nothing like Zelina was. She was fighting not only to stay in her seat, but to not get in Anakin's way. With this landing, that was easier said than done.

"If you'd hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Anakin shot back as Obi-Wan was flung forward. Zelina had to throw her arms completely around Anakin and cling to him with all her strength, burying her face in his chest to keep from flying into the controls.

The ship finally groaned to a stop, and Zelina sighed, slowly peeling away from Anakin. "Is it over?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, you're good," Anakin said with a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Though, my leg's falling asleep…"

"Sorry," Zelina said with a blush, standing up to let him free. "And thanks."

"No problem. At least we're all alive," Anakin said with a smile as they hurried off the ship. Anakin stumbled a little at first since his leg was asleep, but he was quick to recover, already walking normally again as they exited the ship.

"I've had better landings," Obi-Wan stated as he dusted himself off.

"Dooku," Anakin suddenly said, pointing towards the ship they had landed next to. It was, in fact, Dooku's.

They all approached the ship, cautiously examining it for, well…anything that would lead to Dooku. At least that's what Zelina was looking for. They all heard the beeping, though Obi-Wan found the source.

"What's this, a homing beacon?" Obi-Wan asked, tapping the small device.

"Which means the extinguished Count is waiting for help," Anakin mused. "So he can't be far off…"

Obi-Wan crouched down, inspecting the ship. "His engine is damaged; he's not going anywhere."

"Not without a homing beacon," Anakin said smugly, slicing the device easily with his lightsaber.

They all stood, evaluating the landscape. It seemed to be just endless waves of rock to Zelina.

"There!" Obi-wan suddenly said. "Caves are a good start."

"Let's just hope there's nothing there that wants to eat us," Zelina muttered. "It'd be just our luck."

"Way to keep things optimistic Zee," Anakin said with a small smirk.

"I'm just saying; something always happens when it's us."

They made it to the mouth of one of the caves, peering into its dark depths from the entrance.

"Strange…" Anakin mumbled.

"You sense it too," Obi-Wan stated lightly. "Many life forms in there."

"And Dooku's one of them," Anakin said before igniting his lightsaber.

"Let's try to get him before something else does," Obi-Wan mumbled before he followed suit. Zelina was the last one to activate her lightsaber, following close behind the boys as they entered the cave, moving slowly and cautiously as they looked around. The hairs on the back of Zelina's neck were on end. Something was wrong…

Something between a roar and a growl echoed through the cave.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked sharply as they all came to a halt, looking around.

His question was followed by a cracking, rumbling sound, and they all went on the defensive, looking around. The Force was screaming at Zelina in warning, but she couldn't figure out from what, looking around sharply to figure out what was causing the danger…

They looked up to see rocks and bolders falling swiftly towards them from the ceiling.

"Run!" Obi-Wan shouted, jumping away. Zelina's mind registered that Anakin wasn't moving, and she shoved him out of the way, adding a strong Force Push just to be sure that he would clear the falling rubble. With not much time, Zelina threw herself out of the way, her lightsaber flung away into the darkness as she rolled onto her back, using the Force to push the rocks rapidly falling towards her away from her. One large bolder fell just on her left, the other on her right, successfully pinning her between them. Another large rock landed on top of them, entombing her. She didn't complain through. At least she was alive.

She coughed from the dust, flinching as some smaller rocks pattered against her face. She'd told them something would happen.

_Called it._

* * *

Anakin coughed, pushing himself up onto his knees and looking around. He could hardly see anything through the dust, and in the confusion, he'd lost his lightsaber as well.

He scowled, slowly getting up. He'd hit the wall rather hard when Zelina had flung him aside—

_Zelina!_

Still coughing from the dust, he stumbled forward, peering towards the wreckage. He saw a hooded figure slipping away from the rubble…

"Dooku," he hissed, instinctively reaching for the lightsaber that wasn't there. It didn't matter though. Dooku was already at the exit, he had no weapon, and Zelina and Obi-Wan probably needed his help. He hadn't seen what happened to them in the collapse.

He snarled in anger when he saw Dooku collapse their way out of the cave, but forced his back on the sight, rushing to the rubble.

"Master! Zelina! Obi-Wan, Zee, can you hear me? Master! Zelina!" he shouted, pulling at the rocks.

"I'm down here!" came Zelina's small reply. He sighed in relief, turning around to the pile he had bypassed and trying to figure out where her voice had come from.

"Keep talking so I can find you," he commanded. Behind him, more rubble fell where he'd been standing moments ago, and he shook his head.

"I'm kind of pinned," she replied awkwardly.

"I'll get you out," he responded, finding her through the Force and starting to move the rocks.

"You know, when I tell you to run, you're supposed to run," came another familiar voice from behind him.

"Master! You're alive…" Anakin responded in relief. "Can you help me get Zelina out? She's pinned."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, lending a hand immediately. Soon, Anakin spotted her blonde hair, covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt, and they were able to pull her out.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked her, looking her up and down. Like him, she was missing her lightsaber.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, dusting off some of the dirt.

"And where are your lightsabers?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing them both.

"It…got knocked out of my hand," Anakin mumbled.

"By a rock?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, by a rock," Anakin said reproachfully. "It's got to be here somewhere…" Anakin mumbled, already turning to survey the following area.

"That is a feeble excuse," Obi-Wan chided. Zelina shrugged.

"Oh, relax Obi-Wan, he did better than me. Mine flew out of my hand; it wasn't knocked out of my hand. He did better than me," Zelina said. Anakin felt a flare of gratitude that she was defending him, smiling to himself.

"You know what would be helpful? A little light?" Anakin asked, already crawling around in the dirt for his lightsaber.

"Certainly," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin glanced to the side, seeing Zelina also looking in the dirt for the missing lightsabers. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, but it sputtered and died, causing Anakin's smirk to slowly turn into a grin as Obi-Wan examined his lightsaber.

"Silly thing…it was just working a minute ago…" Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin schooled his expression into a serious look, picking up a nearby pebble as Obi-Wan slapped his lightsaber against his palm a few times.

"You don't suppose it was…hit by a rock, do you?" he asked seriously, tossing the pebble at Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Obi-Wan gave him a look, and off to his side he heard Zelina snickering. Obi-Wan was about to reply, but the sound from earlier came again, and they all looked up to see a rather large gundark hanging from the ceiling above them. They all slowly backed away, eyeing the beast.

"Oh…this should be interesting!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as the gundark started to lower itself.

"Well of course it should: none of us have weapons!" Zelina responded sourly. "Move!"

They all scattered as the gundark dropped and, of course, it went after Anakin, causing him to duck and dodge its swinging arm.

"It seems to like you, why don't you handle it while I look for our missing lightsabers?" he heard Zelina call, and he scowled.

 _Why is it always me_?

* * *

Zelina scrambled around in the dark, searching the dirt near where Anakin had fallen. If his lightsaber was lying around, surely it was somewhere around here…

"Jump in anytime!" came Anakin's shout from above. She smirked. The poor guy, of course the giant gundark would follow him. She caught a glint of something out of the corner of her eye, and crawled over to it.

"Oh, you're doing fine. She seems to like you!" Obi-Wan said, inspecting his lightsaber nonchalantly off to the side.

"Yeah! _Lucky me!_ This _isn't_ as fun as it looks!" came Anakin's strained reply. Zelina's hand closed around Anakin's lightsaber at that moment, and she grinned.

"Got one!" she said triumphantly, standing up with his lightsaber proudly in hand. Instead of tossing it to him though, she watched the following exchange between Anakin and Obi-Wan with growing mirth.

"I thought gundarks were only found on Vanquor!" Anakin shouted.

"Then this system must be Vanquor," Obi-Wan responded. He was leaning carelessly against one of the rocks, picking apart his lightsaber and inspecting it closely.

Anakin paused, levitating several boulders and rocks with the Force. It didn't do anything, and the gundark blasted throught the rocks, knocking Anakin to the ground. He clung to the rock at Obi-Wan's feet, struggling to get free as the gundark slowly dragged him back by the leg.

"So, that would make this one…" he grunted.

"The mother of all gundarks. Precisely," Obi-Wan said, kneeling down and hitting his lightsaber against the rock Anakin had just been clinging desperately to. Zelina snorted.

"Are you…gonna help me?" Anakin growled as the gundark hoisted him in the air.

"Ani! Catch!" Zelina shouted, finally tossing him the lightsaber she'd found a few moments ago while Obi-Wan hooked his lightsaber back onto his belt.

He caught the lightsaber firmly in his right hand. " _Thank you!_ " In the next moment, he'd cut off the gundarks hand and fell free to the floor, scrambling over to them. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, threw a boulder at the gundark with the Force to subdue it and keep it from scrambling after Anakin.

"Well, you took your time," he said cheekily to both of them. Obi-Wan simply smirked, and the three of them started to rapidly pelt the gundark with rocks until there was another cave in that killed the creature. They all hesitantly approached it.

"It's a pity; I was just starting to sense a connection," Anakin said humorously.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Obi-Wan asked, already turning away.

Zelina sighed. "Well…I haven't spotted my lightsaber anywhere. I have no idea where it could be."

"Maybe Dooku took it," Anakin responded. "He was by the rubble that had you pinned before he left, I saw him. I didn't go after him for obvious reasons, but still."

Zelina sighed. "Well…if he does I plan on getting it back from him, if he doesn't, I guess I'm going to have to make a new lightsaber…"

"Oh…it's not so bad. I like my second one more than my first," Anakin said with a grin, clapping her on the back.

"Could we perhaps focus on getting out of this hole before Anakin's lady wakes up?" Obi-Wan interrupted them. Zelina snorted.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

Several minutes later, the three of them were straining under the weight of the boulders they were trying to clear from the entrance. The larger ones they all combined their Force abilities to move.

"Sounds like another gundark," Obi-Wan stated as another growling roar echoed from the tunnels behind them.

"That's too far away to worry about," Anakin grunted, focusing on the rather large boulder Obi-Wan and he was moving while Zelina moved a smaller one away from the entrance.

"It won't stay far away," Obi-Wan warned. They let the rock drop, but they were a little too rough, and gas began to pour out of the ground.

"Now look what you two did!" Zelina chided, letting her rock drop and turning right back to the rock pile with a new ferver.

"New problem!" Anakin told Obi-Wan grimly as the gas poured out of the ground rapidly.

"That's not good," Obi-Wan observed as more and more gas came out of the ground in more places than where they had dropped the rock.

"It's just gas," Anakin coughed.

"Yes, probably toxic gas," Obi-Wan observed.

"That's good—" Anakin started, though Zelina cut him off.

"Good? How is that good?"

"Maybe it will kill his gundark," Anakin finished with a smile.

"And maybe it will kill us!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Well then why don't you two stop discussing the toxic gas, like me, and hurry on getting these rocks moved, like me?" Zelina offered.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Anakin agreed, and the two moved to pull more of the rubble out of the way. Zelina coughed, her lungs burning and her vision starting to swim as she rushed to get some sort of hole of fresh air for them at the least. She doubled over the rock she was standing in front of, trying to gather some air.

"This isn't going to work," Anakin gasped, already running out of breath. "I can't breathe."

"As always…I'm open to…suggestions…" Obi-Wan gasped out before he collapsed on the rock in front of him.

"Come on Obi-Wan…don't give up now," Anakin moaned, even as he fell to one knee.

 _We're going to die_ , Zelina thought suddenly. Maybe they actually would this time.

Just as that thought flashed across her mind, there was a sudden rumbling, and the rocks in front of them were blasted back, opening the entrance once more.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan coughed.

"I have…no idea!" Anakin responded, staring at his hands as if trying to figure out if it had been him, and if it had been him, how he'd done it.

"Master!" came a familiar voice from the entrance. Zelina looked up and smiled, pleased to see Ahsoka flanked by a couple of troopers in the entrance. Zelina, Anakin, and Obi-Wan both ascended to the entrance thankfully, coughing up a storm. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"What do you mean just in time?" Anakin asked, brushing off some dust and standing cockily in front of her.

"You were in very big trouble!" Ahsoka stated, seeming surprised.

"Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin coughed again before smirking. "Yeah; we had the situation well under control my little Padawan."

"Oh, I see," Ahsoka stated, sounding annoyed. "So, which part of the situation did you have under control? The blocked entrance, the poison gas, or perhaps that gundark behind you?"

"Gundark?" Anakin asked, sounding alarmed.

"Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about?" Obi-Wan asked as they turned around to see another angry gundark behind them, not yet out of the cave.

"Block the entrance," Ahsoka commanded, and the troopers shot at the cave, causing another collapse that effectively pinned the gundark.

"There's still Dooku to deal with," Anakin stated, already headed for the transport Ahsoka had taken to the planet's surface.

"You let him get away?" Ahsoka asked in shock, causing Anakin to pause.

"No, not let him…get away, exactly, just…" Anakin said, searching for an excuse under Ahsoka's condemnatory gaze.

"Chime in…anytime," Anakin muttered to Zelina and Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much," Obi-Wan responded with a smile. Zelina laughed.

"Same here," she said grinning.

Anakin looked as if they had just thrown him to the nexu pack.

* * *

"His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed."

"Well that's no problem for me," Zelina muttered bitterly under her breath at Windu's statement. Only Anakin seemed to hear her, and he seemed to smirk a little before he replied.

"Unarmed?"

"We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation," Obi-Wan mused.

"We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again," Windu stated. "Report back as soon as you arrive."

With that, he was gone. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head with a scowl painted across his face while Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Well…this should be fun."

* * *

As Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina decended the ramp onto the surface of Florrum, she looked around, curious. The planet seemed like a cross between Tatooine and Geonosis.

 _My two_ favorite _planets_ , she thought sourly.

They were greeted by a medium sized group of pirates, all pointing their blasters at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan had left their lightsabers onboard the ship and Zelina, of course, had no lightsaber at the moment. Despite the blasters, they remained calm, looking around with mild curiosity. One of the pirates checked each of them for any sign of a weapon, before uttering a gruff, "Follow me."

"Cheery," Zelina muttered under her breath.

As they were lead into the pirate's hideout, Zelina looked around, trying to hide her look of distaste at the pirates getting drunk all around her. The loud music she didn't mind, but the rowdy drunken pirates she knew would get on her nerves.

"Gentlemen…can I offer you something to drink?" someone said, directing Zelina's attention back to what was currently happening.

"No thank you," Obi-Wan said smoothly. A glass slid over to them anyway, and Anakin eyed the glass distastefully.

The Weequay pirate in front of them had an air about him that made Zelina uneasy, though she was sure that her presence did the same for him, for his gaze was fixed on her. "I was under the impression only two Jedi were coming?" he asked dangerously.

"Oh, Zelina here isn't a Jedi yet. She's just a learner," Anakin said smoothly, placing a hand on her shoulder right by her braid. She stiffened just slightly, not liking her Padawan status being presented the way it just had. However, she didn't say anything. If it allowed her to stay, then so be it.

The pirate eyed him for a moment. "Eh…so be it."

 _Just what I was thinking_ , Zelina thought with a small smile.

"Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive," Obi-Wan said, already getting down to business.

"Yes, it was. Eh, even a Sith Lord is no match for my _warriors_!" the pirate said, raising his glass to a group of passed-out drunken pirates off to their side.

" _Right_ …" Zelina muttered under her breath so only Anakin could hear.

"He put up quite a fight! Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing, woom, woom!" the pirate stated, waving his arm like he was crudely swinging a lightsaber.

"You mean a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's it!" the pirate said quickly. "And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage…"

Zelina wasn't paying attention anymore. The pirate's monkey-lizard had appeared, and it was holding a rather familiar looking lightsaber.

_How did he get that? Did he…get it from Dooku? Did Dooku really take my lightsaber back on Vanquor?_

Anakin seemed to have recognized it as well, glancing from the lightsaber to Zelina. "And how exactly did you get the jump on him? With _this_?"

Anakin called Zelina's lightsaber to him, holding it firmly in his hands. Just like Zelina expected would happen, all of the nearest pirates suddenly had their blaster on Anakin, who was frozen halfway through giving Zelina her lightsaber back. The monkey-lizard crawled along the blasters, snatching the lightsaber out of Anakin's hand and causing him to scowl. Obi-Wan moved one of the blaster muzzles out of his face.

"We have no interest in disagreeing with you," Obi-Wan said diplomatically. "All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku; and we'll go."

The pirate nodded. "I will arrange a meeting."

* * *

Zelina had to admit; it was pretty satisfying seeing Dooku captured, even if he wasn't under Republic control…yet.

"Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen," Obi-Wan mused as the three of them entered the room, inspecting Dooku like a reek on display at a zoo.

"This place suits you Count," Anakin said with a smirk.

"It wasn't so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship," Dooku stated calmly but venomously.

"Yeah…but now I'm free and you're not," Anakin said happily.

"I am confident the situation will rectify itself soon," Dooku responded.

"Soon you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one," Obi-Wan replied.

"And that's if you're lucky," Anakin chimed in. Zelina rolled her eyes. She had no desire to taunt Dooku, so she was simply leaning against the wall, picking at her nails.

Dooku shook his head. "Oh my naïve young Jedi. You must be overly optimistic if you think the Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet."

Anakin laughed, though Zelina felt a prickle of premonition go down her spine at Dooku's words, meeting the Count's eyes for a second before breaking eye contact. "They're planet hopping thieves looking for a quick score; they have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi."

"They are devious and deceitful. And most importantly; stupid."

Zelina chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought for a moment. Dooku had a very good point, and she always knew when Anakin was being overly-confident…

"It's a wonder you don't get along with them Dooku," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Zelina frowned. The two boys were being way too cocky. She didn't like it; it spelled trouble with their luck.

Obi-Wan motioned for Zelina to follow along, and she sighed, taking up the rear. "You have so much in common," Obi-Wan finished before he exited the room.

"You underestimate them at your own peril Kenobi," Dooku said lowly. The comment caused Zelina to pause, but she did not glance back, forcing herself through the door.

There was a few moments of silence among the three as they walked down the hall before Anakin spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."

"Remember Anakin, this could still be a trap," Obi-Wan said.

"You're not worried about Dooku, are you?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"No; I'm worried about these pirates."

"I think Dooku had a point…we should keep an eye open," Zelina said quietly.

"Please, he was just trying to spook us," Anakin scoffed. Obi-Wan, however, had a thoughtful expression.

"I think you might have a point Zelina…we should exercise some caution for a while."

Zelina sighed, hearing his tone. They were still overly confident. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Jedi; now that your business is completed, we invite you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet!" a random pirate told them with a smile Zelina didn't like. "And a true Weequay banquet is _not_ to be missed."

 _Well…looks like this disastrous recipe is only going to get spicier,_ she thought to herself as she saw the look on Obi-Wan and Anakin's face.

Momentarily, she wondered if right now she was the only one with any sense in the group.

* * *

To say Zelina was in a bad mood would be a mild understatement.

Drunken fools were everywhere, and several of them had already made a move on her. Recently, approaching drunken pirates had been sent away with a slap after they tried to cop a feel, and her hand was starting to hurt from how many that had been. Obi-Wan didn't seem too disturbed by the festivities, though currently he did have his face hidden in his hand in exasperation at the dancer passing them on the table. Anakin, however, seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

As Anakin smiled at the passing dancer girl, Zelina leaned over. "Hey lover boy, don't forget; all you can do is stand at the end of your chain and bark," she said to him under her breath.

Anakin scowled at her. "Seriously Zee?"

She grinned. "I'm just reminding you."

At that moment, the Weequay pirate that was in charge arrived, putting his arms around the boys and looking over at Zelina, who was sitting on Anakin's right. Obi-Wan was sitting on his left.

"Now can I persuade you to join us for a drink?" the Weequay asked them all. "It's a tradition. In the name of friendship!"

"I'm sorry, I don't drink. Ever. I don't like it," Zelina said with a sheepish smile. It was true. She didn't like how it dulled her senses.

"All right…but nothing too strong; he's flying," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, nodding to Anakin who rolled his eyes in response.

"Bring our guests some refreshments," the pirate said, gesturing to the boys and giving Zelina a look, which she ignored. Whether it was disrespectful or not, she wasn't going to lower her standards for a bunch of drunken pirate hoodlums.

The boys eyed the drinks they were given with a look that clearly stated they could sense something was off about the drinks, sharing a look with each other.

"To as successful transaction!" the pirate stated, and all the other—conscious—pirates cheered. While the pirates drinks were raised, Obi-Wan and Anakin switched their drinks with the nearest pirates using the Force, causing Zelina to smirk.

"To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic!" Obi-Wan stated before both Anakin and Obi-Wan started on their first glass of the night.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen," the pirate stated with a smirk, causing a shiver to run down Zelina's back.

"I still don't get it," Anakin muttered as he put his drink down.

"Get what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch Dooku when we couldn't."

"Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here," Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin sighed. "I still don't get it."

"It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud to accept a gift when it comes our way."

"Well…to unexpected gifts then," Anakin said, raising a toast with Obi-Wan.

"Here, here."

Even when the two pirates Obi-Wan and Anakin had switched their drinks with face-planted onto the table to her amusement, Zelina couldn't push the feeling that something was going to go bad.

* * *

After a while, Zelina was ready to personally strangle the boys.

She had got up for a moment to see if she could find some water—or at least it had felt like a moment—and had returned to find them utterly drunk. They had been decently tipsy when she left, but she had thought they had enough sense left not to get hammered. Apparently she had overestimated them.

Even now, they were downing another glass, and she angrily grasped Anakin's shoulder. "What do you two think you're doing?" she hissed at them.

"Relax, don' get your twousers in'a bunch," Anakin slurred, setting his cup down.

"How many glasses have you two had?" she asked, trying to push her anger away.

"Just a few since you left," Obi-Wan responded.

"Are you even capable of standing?" she challenged them, scowling. She could feel several of the pirate's eyes on them.

"O'course we'r," Anakin replied, standing up. Obi-Wan did as well, though he was a little steadier. Zelina watched closely as Anakin took one step towards her. "See? Perfectly…fi…"

His eyes glassed over and he collapsed, causing Zelina to dart forward and catch him before he hit the ground. "Anakin!"

Obi-Wan had hit his knees, passing out rather similarly just behind Anakin, falling unconscious to the floor. Her gut told her that it hadn't been necessarily from the drinks either.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," she grunted, trying to get a better grip on Anakin to heft him up and carry him out of the room. She was stopped by a blaster muzzle pressed to the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a gruff voice behind her. She froze, glancing around as several other, much more sober pirates also pulled out blasters. "Drop 'im," the voice behind her commanded again. She scowled, but slowly set Anakin down gently on the floor.

The Weequay in charge reappeared moments later. "I see your friends enjoyed themselves a little too much. Ah well, I've already got a room for them. Bind them and take them away!"

"You're going to regret this," Zelina growled.

"I'm sure I will," the pirate responded sarcastically before walking away. She eyed the blaster muzzle aimed at her head distastefully, wondering if she could possibly disarm the pirate and contact the Republic and tell them what was happening.

The pirate seemed to catch on though, and he shifted his blaster muzzle to point to Anakin's head. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Zelina glared at him, but allowed the pirates to tie her up and link her to her two unconscious friends. There was no way she would risk Anakin's life.

Two pirates carried Obi-Wan and Anakin, while a third kept his blaster pointed at Anakin's head to keep Zelina in line. Zelina memorized the halls she was lead through to the best of her abilities so that should an escape attempt be made, it might be a successful escape.

Finally the sad procession came to a stop outside a triangular door, which was promptly opened. The two pirates holding Obi-Wan and Anakin threw them inside, and the dead weight yanked Zelina forward, causing her to scowl.

"Hey, watch it laser-brain," she snapped as the pirate stepped around her to the other occupant of the cell.

Dooku.

The two watched each other in silent tension as Dooku was added to their chain. It seemed now Dooku would take up the rear, with Obi-Wan attached to Dooku, Zelina attached to Obi-Wan, and Anakin attached to Zelina. Once they were all securely attached, the pirates left.

"I see my warning was not heeded. At least by those two. I assume compassion is what got you captured? Didn't want to risk young Skywalker's life I'm assuming by the fact they were pointing the blaster at his head and not yours," Dooku drawled.

Zelina shrugged. "What can you do? Boys will be boys…and get drunk."

"It seems that despite your rank in the Jedi, you are the most competent of your little band seeing as you heeded my warning instead of being too proud to listen to it; it is a shame that apparently your skills cannot keep up with your _astuteness_."

Zelina currently had no reply. She was still trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not, watching as he attempted to sever his connected shackles from Obi-Wan.

"You possess a lot of promise Du'ahn, and it seems you are aware that you are capable of more. You simply lack the proper teacher, who could educate you to use those feelings I sense in you that could give you power…"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said shortly, leaning over to check on Anakin. She brushed some of the hair from his face, moving on to Obi-Wan so Dooku wouldn't assume anything.

When she'd felt they were going to get into a situation…she had not been expecting this.


	8. Season 1: The Gungan General

It was quite some time later that Anakin finally stirred.

Zelina sat straighter from her slouched position against the wall where she had been dozing, at his side in an instant as he pushed himself up onto his arms. "Anakin…" she whispered gently, a hand on his back.

"Zelina?" he muttered. Beside him, Obi-Wan stirred as Anakin shook his head, as if to dispel the groggy sensation plaguing his senses. "Master? What happened..?"

"You got drunk," Zelina said flatly as the boys dragged themselves into sitting positions.

"Well…I guess that pirate brew was stronger than we thought," Obi-Wan said somewhat sheepishly as he tested the strength of his bonds.

"Uh, I only took a sip," Anakin said with a guilty smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Zelina said sarcastically.

"We were drugged, obviously," Obi-Wan finally said reasonably.

"Probably in one of the last cups, when your senses were too dulled to pick up on the drug. You did go downhill a little too fast for it to be a normal wasted," Zelina said thoughtfully. "Yeah, you were definitely drugged."

"Why would they risk losing the ransom?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"The deal appears to have changed; they must be trying to triple their payday," Obi-Wan said grimly.

"A shrewd observation Master Kenobi," came the voice of the other occupant of the cell that Zelina had almost forgotten about.

It was easy to forget about him when they weren't fighting. He'd left her be the entire time since she had turned down his _generous_ offer before he could even really begin his pitch. Of course, she wasn't about to tell the boys about Dooku's proposition while they had been unconscious. They both could be rather protective over her like two big brothers if the opportunity presented itself.

"Oh great; it's _you_ ," Anakin said sourly.

"Oh, right, did I forget to mention we're sharing a cell—and bonds—with Dooku? It slipped my mind while I was pondering you're little drinking show last night," Zelina said sarcastically.

"I did warn you these pirates were devious," Dooku said sharply. "You will notice our shackles are bound together. I have tried to separate us…to no avail," Dooku said, his gaze sliding over to Zelina, who looked away without a word.

Anakin, however, had plenty to say. So much to say that Obi-Wan and Zelina had to jointly hold him back from Dooku.

"It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but could you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter?" Anakin said rather loudly as Zelina and Obi-Wan pushed him back away from Dooku.

"Anakin, he's hardly even said anything," Zelina said with a thin smile.

"And while I hold my tongue, the two of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this God-forsaken planet?"

"Yes!" Obi-Wan and Anakin said sharply.

"Excellent," Dooku said, leaning against the wall. The entire scene caused Zelina to smile for a moment. It was pretty amusing. Obi-Wan and Anakin started to observe every inch of the room, and Zelina had to move with them since she was the other end of their bonds.

After a while she rolled her eyes and took a seat on the floor like Dooku. "So you two are devising our escape plan…we're doomed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Zee," Anakin said with a scowl.

"Anytime."

* * *

Somehow, Zelina wasn't surprised when Dooku was suddenly the one in control of their escape. When conducting deceitful and secretive acts such as a prison break, who better to go?

Currently, Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching Dooku—Anakin rather impatiently—as he focused on something outside of the cell. Zelina was not at an angle to see what, though she was currently working to amend that, pushing her way in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

A food platter outside rattled, starting to raise off of the crate it was on.

"Don't you think our priorities should be escape first, eat _second_?" Anakin said snidely. Zelina rolled her eyes at the remark as Dooku pulled the plate closer and a knife came into view on the dish.

"Do control your protégé's insolence so I can concentrate," Dooku growled at Obi-Wan as he dropped the plate, guiding the knife closer to their cell.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said scolding.

"What?" Anakin asked sharply.

"Control your insolence; the Count is concentrating."

Zelina snickered. "Yes, and he's making much more progress than you two were earlier."

"Funny," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

Dooku smirked as he shoved the knife into the control panel, opening the door easily. "Well done, if I do say so myself," he said as he looked around. As Dooku took the lead, Zelina was forced to the back behind Anakin, straining around her friend's broad and muscular form to see what was going on ahead as they filed out of the room.

"Most impressive," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Now let's try not to get caught; that seems to be where we—Anakin especially—always fail," Zelina added.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Just telling it as it is," Zelina said with a smirk as they all shuffled cautiously forward.

* * *

"We do know where we're going, don't we?" Anakin asked from the back after some time walking through several halls, Dooku leading the way. Zelina had only recognized a few from her trip to the cell, but she hadn't said anything. It had seemed like Dooku knew where he was going.

"Hush Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded him before peering around towards Dooku. " _Do_ we know where we're going?"

Dooku sighed in obvious agitation, rubbing his temples as if he was forcing himself to refrain from snapping their necks.

"Quiet," he snapped before taking out a guard in two smooth moves as the guard appeared around a corner. Anakin kneeled to check the guard's unconscious form. "I was brought this way when I was captured; it will open then…"

"Hey, I found the door key," Anakin said in a hushed tone as he stood back up. Zelina looked off to the side and cut off the current conversation immediately.

"It's that stupid little monkey-lizard!" she stated, seizing the creature in a Force grip before it could weasel away. It fought violently against her grip, and she smiled a little. "Now, now, we don't want you running off and warning someone about us, do we? Why don't you just take a little nap…" she mumbled, putting it into a deep slumber with the Force."

After she settled the creature behind the crates, she noticed the guys were staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "What, no thank you that I just kept the thing from alerting the pirates of our escape in progress? Gah, just don't screw it up. We're almost there."

"Whatever," Anakin said with a small smirk as he shuffled over to the key panel.

"This is the way to the hanger," Dooku informed them.

"Yes but are you sure it's safe?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"The key works," Anakin stated as a confirming beep sounded from the panel. Obi-Wan turned to Dooku.

"It is safe?"

"Of course it is," Dooku said scathingly as the door slid open to reveal an entire pack of pirates lounging in the halls.

"Right…" Obi-Wan stated with a small smirk.

Zelina frowned. "Why do I have the sudden sense of déjà vu? Perhaps I'm thinking the _Malevolence_ all over again, down to Obi-Wan's timely statement…oh well, either way, the jigs up. So much for not getting caught. This always happens to us, especially Anakin. Maybe we should have left him behind in the cell..."

"Zee?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"What were we thinking? Following a Sith Lord…" Anakin complained as the four of them were bound even tighter to each other in a small circle in the middle of the room. Zelina stood between Anakin and Dooku.

"Hey, at least he got us out of the cell," Zelina scolded him.

"Oh, what to do, what to do, what to do…" the pirate leader—Hondo, from what Zelina had heard from the pirates on their way back to the cell—muttered. "I don't _want_ to kill you, per say; in fact you seem like decent fellows—and a decent lady. Even you Count. Dis is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends, ha! It's very simple. Now try not to complicate things by breaking out again."

With that, Hondo left, leaving the four of them alone in the cell once more.

"Tell me how this is better from how we started?" Zelina muttered to Anakin, who smirked.

"We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious!" Zelina responded sarcastically.

"You are not in a good mood, are you Zee?" Anakin asked.

"And you are?"

"I'm in a better one than you are, yes."

"Let's look back at last night…"

"Let's not."

"Are you two done yet?" the Count growled. "For once, I agree with Kenobi. Now, let's focus on escaping, and not your petty personal problems."

* * *

"You do not want to stand guard."

Zelina, Anakin, and Dooku all stood back as Obi-Wan took his turn trying to break them out, using a Jedi Mind Trick—a skill Zelina had noticed her friend was very proficient in—on their current guard to get him to let them go.

"I do not want to stand guard…" the pirate responded drearily.

"You want to deactivate the cell bars and…go out drinking!" Obi-Wan said, throwing out the first pirate pass time that came to mind.

"I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking…" the pirate repeated before doing just that, turning to leave as soon as the door slid open.

"Not bad," Anakin said as they all slipped out of the door once more.

"Oh yes, most impressive Master Kenobi," Dooku complimented with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Let's _try_ not to get captured this time," Zelina said dryly.

"Will do. But this time, if we get captured, it's on Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Behave you two. You already give me a headache, you don't need to give the esteemed Count one too," Obi-Wan scolded.

"That would be much obliged," Dooku mumbled, yet again with a taste of sarcasm.

* * *

Somehow, even though he was technically in the middle, Anakin ended up leading their group, creeping along stealthily while the others all strolled along, making no effort to hide themselves like Anakin, who walked hunched over and with carefully placed steps. Occasionally, they would have to pull Dooku forward, who was walking infuriatingly slow sometimes.

"Oh, hurry it up Dooku!" Obi-Wan growled softly before pushing him behind a stack of crates the rest of them were already hiding behind as a patrol passed by the hall in front of them. Anakin waited until they were moving again to speak.

"You should be more patient Master; after all, the Count is an _elderly_ gentleman, and doesn't move like he used to," Anakin quipped as the four of them came even with each other.

"I suppose you're right," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"I would kill you both right now if I did not have to drag your _bodies_ ," Dooku snarled. Zelina chuckled while the boys glared at Dooku.

"Hey, looks like I get to survive in that case," she joked.

"Perhaps because you actually have a brain," Dooku responded coolly. Zelina shook her head, smiling a little as she met Anakin's eyes. The look on his face however erased her smile as she _finally_ realized what all this picking on Obi-Wan and Anakin with Dooku must look like, and her eyes flickered to Anakin's mechanical right arm. The same arm he had replaced after losing his real one protecting Zelina from Dooku himself. Suddenly, she felt a little sick, and stared hard at her own hands, resolving not to take Dooku's side anymore.

But that didn't mean she was going to join in on their relentless belittling him either. They did still need him to escape, and she wasn't stupid enough to ridicule someone who was helping them, lest their temporary ally withdraw his help.

* * *

Predictably, with their luck, they tripped an alarm, and were currently running through the halls in a desperate attempt to escape the guards on their tails. Dooku knocked over a pile of crates to slow down the guards as they rounded one corner. On the next corner, Anakin kicked down the door that led them out into open air. However, he was a little too forceful, and they all landed in a heap on the door outside with a cacophony of grunts.

"Now we just have to get beyond that wall!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Alright…how many Force Sensitives does it take to scale a wall…this shouldn't be too hard!" Zelina quipped as they all clambered to their feet.

"Let's go!" Anakin said, probably tasting the freedom just ahead of them as he grabbed a pole and raced for the wall.

"Anakin, are you sure you're thinking this over?" Zelina warned. Surely he wasn't thinking of trying to pole vault them over the wall. There was four of them total; four! And he wasn't even one of the ends of their binders, Zelina and Dooku were! Pole vaulting was _not_ an option; it was simple physics.

Well…maybe with the right amount of Force assistance…

"Everyone needs to pitch in with this jump," she shouted as they raced forward, just out of reach of the guards that were tailing them.

Finally Anakin found his spot, launching himself into the air with the pole and a Force assisted push while the others all used a Force assisted jump to add a little more height and not drag him down as they all sailed through the air.

They still fell just short, though Anakin did manage to hang onto the ledge with a grunt. "This is not…going well!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not one of the ones dangling in the air," Zelina grumbled, staring down at the ground from Anakin's right. Obi-Wan and Dooku dangled from Anakin's right. She looked up at him. "Do you think you can suffer through me using you as a ladder? If I can climb up there I can help you up, and we can get the other two up," she rationalized.

"Be my guest," Anakin grunted.

No sooner after Zelina had grabbed Anakin's leg to start climbing, blaster fire filled the air and Obi-Wan and Dooku swung wildly below them. Dooku's bond got separated from Obi-Wan's, but Obi-Wan managed to fall backwards and catch Dooku before the Count could fall to his death.

Now Zelina was at Anakin's waist, trying not to think of how awkward this was as she wiggled up him and taking extra care with where she placed her hands.

"Hey!" Anakin protested with a grunt as he slipped a little from Obi-Wan and Dooku's aerobics. "What are you guys _doing_?"

"They're too heavy…I can't…hold on," Anakin grunted as Zelina wiggled a little further. She wound her arm over his shoulder, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer Ani, I'm almost there," she whispered in his ear, eyes focused on the ledge in front of her.

Anakin slipped a little farther.

"Drop Dooku!" he called back to the other two over his other shoulder. Zelina tapped the shoulder her chin was on, staring grimly at the boots that had just appeared in front of them on the ledge as the blaster fire stopped. Anakin finally looked up as Zelina buried her face in his neck. She heard Hondo sigh.

"I guess this means we won't be friends…"

"Oh…poodoo," she whispered into Anakin's neck as his hair tickled her face, arms still hooked around his shoulder and torso.

"You can say that again," he muttered.

* * *

"We have to find a way out of here before Senator Kharrus and Jar Jar arrive. We'll look like fools."

"Yes Obi-Wan, we have established that," Zelina said warily from her spot behind Anakin, who was sitting cross-legged across from Obi-Wan. Zelina and Dooku were the only one's standing, both of them leaning against the wall.

"I think it's time to lose the dead weight," Anakin growled, standing up and advancing on Dooku.

Obi-Wan looked like he would reprimand Anakin, but Zelina beat him to it, putting a strong hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin; breathe," she said soothingly, rubbing her thumb gently over his shoulder, pulling him back. He complied, and his hard glare softened, but didn't entirely go away. He had to look away from Dooku for that.

The door opened behind them, shattering the moment as several pirates came in. "Hey, you three; come with us," the pirate barked, pointing to the Jedi. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina all shared a look before they were reluctantly led away. Anakin scowled when one of them knocked him in the back of the head with their blaster.

* * *

"I take it the republic didn't arrive with the ransom?" Obi-Wan asked after him and Anakin were strapped up for all the pirates to see in the banquet hall. Zelina was being detained off to the side by two pirates; they'd pointed a blaster at her head for their compliance, which had ticked Anakin off pretty quickly.

The pirates around them laughed at Obi-Wan's statement.

"Eh, your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord," Hondo replied.

"They didn't show?" Obi-Wan inquired, surprised.

"Oh, oh, they did, they did show; with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me! Hondo!"

"That can't be right!" Anakin protested.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hondo asked dangerously.

"Uh, isn't that kind of what you do for a living?" Anakin asked.

"Not now Anakin, no snide comments right now," Zelina plead with him under her breath, straining against the grip of the pirates holding her slightly. Vaguely, she wondered why she was still there if they were only going to string up the boys.

"You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now you're going to _insult me!_ " Hondo said, shouting at the end.

"I'm just saying—" Anakin started, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Anakin!" he warned. Apparently Obi-Wan felt the same danger Zelina was feeling at the moment.

"What? He is a pirate!" Anakin said.

Zelina wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Hondo had pulled something out of his coat, and the danger in the Force amplified. "Anakin, will you stop insulting the person holding us captive!" she protested loudly. Not remaining silent earned her a blaster pressed under her chin, but she hardly reacted other than to tip her head up.

"Yes, but like Zelina said, this may not be the best time for you to speak!" Obi-Wan said, some of his desperation leaking through.

"But you—"

"At all Anakin!" Obi-Wan cut off, his voice rising to brush panic.

Hondo pressed the button, and Anakin and Obi-Wan erupted into screams of pain as they were suddenly electrified by the device that held them. Zelina yanked against her captors, pulling free of one of them easily and almost free of the other.

"Anakin!" she shouted, struggling even as she was yanked back by the pirates again. Several more appeared to hold her back as she struggled to get to him. His screams were tearing at her heart; she couldn't stand the sound of him in pain. Especially when she could even feel some of it through the Force.

"You're going to stay still and shut up!" snarled one of the pirates, slapping her across the face. It seemed Hondo was there the next minute, a hand grasping the pirate's wrist before he could repeat the action.

"You'd be wise not to harm the lady again in my presence," Hondo growled. "Or else I will make you regret it."

Zelina's hands were balled into fists as she strained against the pirates holding them. "Please, stop," she plead with Hondo. His wretched little monkey-lizard laughed at her, twirling her lightsaber in its little hands.

"Why should I?" Hondo asked.

Zelina lowered her voice. "Please, at the least, let me take one of their places," she plead softly, eyeing Anakin with a pained expression.

Suddenly the power went out, and their screams stopped as the electrifying device shut down. Hondo whipped around. "What happened to the power? I was having fun!" he complained. Zelina's helpless nature disappeared in a second, and she yanked her two captives towards the floor, bringing their heads to connect hard against her knees before shaking them off and calling her lightsaber to her from the monkey-lizard's hands and activating it in one quick move. The next, she held her lightsaber in front of Hondo's throat as Obi-Wan and Anakin summoned their own lightsabers to them, freeing themselves and standing at the ready at Zelina's side.

"What are you doing?" Hondo asked in confusion.

"What does it look like?" Zelina responded, careful to be gentle with him and not hurt him…but making sure he would not get away. The pirates in the room aimed their blasters at their little group. "We're going to take a little walk…"

"What chance do you really have Jedi?" Hondo asked as Zelina, Anakin, and Obi-Wan slowly edged out of the pirate's hideout. So long as they had Hondo, the others wouldn't fire. "Now let me go, and I might let you live!"

"I'll let you go…when we're safely out of here," Zelina responded smoothly and quietly to Hondo as they emerged outside once more.

"Approach us…and he dies," Anakin warned the others.

"Isn't that a little contradictory to what I just said?" Zelina asked him.

He smiled. "They don't know that," he muttered to her.

"Looks like your forces were destroyed Jedi," Hondo suddenly said, and Zelina looked behind her to see the pirate's tanks approaching from behind. She didn't let him go though. Something felt different…somehow, the tanks didn't seem to pose a threat.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared from one of the tanks. "Ani! Obi! Zeeleena!"

"Jar Jar?" Anakin and Zelina asked in equal surprise.

"Messa has arrived with the spices!"

"Excellent Jar Jar. Assuming the pirates still have Dooku to trade," Obi-Wan responded calmly.

As if in response, they heard a ship power up and watched as it flew away, Dooku's presence disappearing with it.

"Well…that answers that question," Anakin said with a smirk as they started to back up again, watching the other pirates wearily as they retreated even with the ship to their left.

"Commander," Obi-Wan stated. "Start the engines please."

"So what now Jedi?" Hondo asked. "You're going to arrest me, eh?"

"No," Obi-Wan said simply, deactivating his lightsaber. "Zelina, let him go."

"Told you," Zelina told Hondo with a smirk as she deactivated her own lightsaber.

"What?" Anakin asked, ready to protest. He was the only one with a still lit lightsaber.

"Captain, you have nothing we want. And since we're not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power," Obi-Wan explained as Hondo popped his neck.

"What? Yousa was in bombad trouble? Messa rescued you!" Jar Jar suddenly said from behind Obi-Wan.

"No, Jar Jar, we…weren't in any trouble," Anakin muttered quickly.

"Let's leave on even terms," Obi-Wan responded smoothly as Anakin finally deactivated his lightsaber, and they all started to board the ship, leaving Hondo dumbstruck where he'd been standing since Zelina had let him go.

"Hold, hold!" Hondo suddenly said as the pirates rushed forward, blasters poised and evoking the troopers to do the same. "Jedi! After everything, you're just going to walk away?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "We have no quarrel with you and we seek no revenge."

"Indeed. Very honorable…Master Jedi…" Hondo muttered.

"Oh Captain; you will find that Count Dooku does not share our sense of honor; and…he knows where you live," Obi-Wan finished, and with that, they all turned to finally enter the ship before it started to take off.

"What a nice, ominous tone to leave behind Obi-Wan," Zelina quipped.

"I try," he said with a small smile. They both watched as Anakin slipped away, believing he was doing so unnoticed. Zelina sighed. Normally she'd go after him, but she had something to say to Obi-Wan first. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed to notice the fact she hadn't done just that. "Aren't you going to go see what's up with him?"

Zelina gave him a look. "You know Obi-Wan, I'm not always around to go calm him down or pry what's bothering him out into the open. At some point you've got to learn how to talk to him too. You know, be more open with him, communicate; and that doesn't mean give him a bunch of lectures or something, that means talk to him as his friend, as his brother which you practically are. That's what he really needs."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

Zelina sighed. "This war is already starting to take a toll on him. He's changing, and he needs all the support he can get to keep him from going astray," she said wisely. "I'm just saying…you might find yourself in a position one of these days where you need to be the one to get him to open up; you can't keep waiting for him to come to you, because sometimes he's too afraid to…but don't tell him I said that," she finished with a sheepish smile.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, watching her appraisingly. "I'll keep that in mind…You have definitely grown up. You're not the little girl I knew from Tatooine anymore," he said with a small smile.

"Some days I wish I was," she said softly before sighing. "Anyway, I'm going to stop beating around the bush; I wanted to apologize for how I acted back on the _Malevolence_ …and afterwards. There's not really any excuse for my actions—"

"You don't need to apologize Zelina, I understand," Obi-Wan said, cutting her off as he put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled a little. "I knew once you'd cooled down and had enough time to clear your head you'd be back on track; especially since Anakin went to talk to you. He gets through to you as well as you get through to him."

"Still…I feel like you and I haven't really talked like we used to," she said sheepishly, looking away.

"I'm sure in time the situation will rectify itself. You can come to me if you ever need anything Zelina, you know that."

"The same goes for you Obi-Wan," she said with a small smile. "No internalizing or going lone wolf, we have enough of that from Anakin."

"Speaking of…" Obi-Wan said pointedly, inclining his head towards the hall Anakin had disappeared down. Zelina nodded.

"I'll go talk to him, see what's on his mind…" she said softly to Obi-Wan, giving him a thin smile.

"I'll be in the cockpit whenever you two are ready," Obi-Wan responded, letting his hand drop away and already walking down the hall. Zelina sighed, making her way towards where she could sense Anakin's presence. Oh yes, something definitely had him miffed.

Zelina opened the door, and there was Anakin, stretched out on his bed and tweaking his mechanical arm, the glove laid out over his stomach. He glanced up at her when she entered, but other than that made no acknowledgement of her presence and simply went back to his hand. Still, she didn't ask for permission, and didn't let his silence bother her. Instead she crossed the room, sitting down in the chair across from the bed.

"Reflexes slowing down again?" she asked nonchalantly.

"A little," he replied shortly.

"So that's the technical problem…what's bothering you?" Zelina asked.

Anakin scowled, suddenly concentrated on the hand a little more. "You and Dooku seemed pretty cozy together. It was like it didn't even bother you that he was there; that we had to share the same cell. It's not like he took my arm, very nearly killed you, and tried to kill Obi-Wan."

Zelina watched him silently for a few moments. Anakin seemed determined not to look at her at the moment. "Well, in the Jedi view of things, we're not supposed to hold grudges. Of course, I can't exactly use that as my excuse considering I do still hold something against him for taking your arm. On the other hand…It's not that I was comfortable being around him, just that I didn't see the need to belittling him when we had to work together. And you two were doing that enough on your own."

"Still, it was almost like you were siding with him!" Anakin exclaimed hotly, slamming something into place on his hand before sitting up sharply. "I mean, come on Zelina, it's _Dooku_! How could you have possibly acted like that around _him?_ "

She studied him quietly for a few moments, looking down at her hands. "If I was siding with him, then this entire day would have gone much differently starting from when you woke up, considering he practically asked me to join him on the dark side before you two woke up."

Anakin didn't respond, and the room was infuriatingly silent for several moments before he finally broke it.

"What?" he asked in a hushed tone. Zelina couldn't tell if he was shocked or furious.

"He went off with the usual 'you possess so much more potential than the Jedi can help you unlock' spiel, but I turned him down before he could get too far into it. It would seem the esteemed Count has entertained the idea of making me an apprentice," she said bitterly. "It won't happen of course. _Ever_."

When Anakin still didn't respond, Zelina looked up, finally meeting his blue-jem gaze. It seemed alight with a fiery protectiveness.

"I won't let him anywhere near you," he said fiercely.

Zelina chuckled. "Don't worry Anakin; I don't plan on going to the dark side at any point in my life. His offer fell on deaf ears."

Anakin sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I guess I just felt a little…betrayed at the time."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I understand. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I was just wasn't really thinking about what I was doing; I just wanted out of there," she said with a small smile. "But…I guess enough of that if we're already past the issues there. I'm much rather forget about this whole fiasco. Especially the part where Jar Jar…somewhat rescued us…that information is never going to leave this ship by the way!" she said with a laugh.

Anakin laughed as well. "Yeah, that is rather embarrassing…"

"Uhg, we'll never live it down if that gets out."

"Which is why it won't."

"Agreed," she said with a grin as they stood up, clasping Anakin's arm. "So…we're good right?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Yeah…we're good Zee."

She nodded. "Now come on, Obi-Wan's waiting in the cockpit. Let's not leave him alone with Jar Jar too long or this ship might end up exploding."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I'd rather not get burned to a crisp today."

"Or any day for that matter."

"Yeah…I don't think that would be a pleasant experience…"

"Not at all."


	9. Season 1: Jedi Crash

"Our shields are gone!"

Zelina groaned, regaining her balance as their ship lurched to the side. In front of her, Aayla Secura clenched her fists, obviously worried.

"I hate not being able to really _do_ anything," Zelina quipped.

"Calm yourself Padawan, we will find a way out of this," Aayla responded before walking forward, watching the battle outside intently. "Hurry Skywalker…we're _depending_ on you," she muttered under her breath.

Zelina felt Anakin's presence the moment he entered the Quell System, and hurrying was exactly what he was doing.

It was what she would expect her friend to be doing considering the ship she was currently on was about to be blown out of the sky.

"He's here," Zelina announced, coming even with Aayla. Beside them, one ship was currently headed for a fiery doom on the planet's surface while the other seemed to be starting to dip in the same direction—down. "But so is a lovely Separatist welcome party," Zelina added as she saw a horde of super battle droids landing on the ship outside.

"Commander! Get out there and stop those droids!" Aayla ordered sharply.

"I'm on it!" he said instantly, rushing off the bride.

"Can I go out there now?" Zelina asked. She'd been begging since the attack started to go out in a fighter and do some one on one combat. Of course, Aayla wasn't having it.

"No Padawan; I need you here. If we separate, I sense one of us will not make it out of this attack alive."

"Isn't it already looking grim for both of us?" Zelina pointed out with a hint of humor before she snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry Master, I speak out of term…"

Aayla smiled a little. "There is a difference between speaking out of term, and adding some humor to a grim situation. There is nothing wrong with the latter."

"General, Skywalker's here!" said one of the bridge troopers. Of course, Zelina and Aayla already knew that. At that very moment, Anakin's presence was reaching out to brush against Zelina's conscious to make sure she was alive and unharmed.

Well, she was so far.

"Just in time; we're entering the atmosphere," Aayla responded grimly. "Brace yourself Padawan."

"Already doing so Master," Zelina said with a small smile. She pointed out the window. "Besides, there's the transports; he's about to board us."

"I don't think that's the wisest choice right now," Aayla said grimly.

"Either way, I think he'll be here in a few seconds," Zelina mused, watching Anakin's form use the super battle droids as stepping stones into the ship. "Should I go meet him?"

"We'll go together. It's time to leave," Aayla stated, turning on her heel and rushing off of the bridge. Zelina was right on her heels.

* * *

"It sounds like they're done waiting. We don't have much time," Zelina grunted out a short while later as the ship was rocked by a disheartening barrage of fire from the Separatist ships. Aayla, Zelina, and the commander from earlier were currently holding off a rather large wave of battle droids. Aayla and Zelina stood back to back, deflecting the blaster bolts from both sides of the hall. Thankfully, Zelina could sense Anakin growing steadily closer.

"Don't lose faith young one; the Force will provide a way for us to escape. There's still Skywalker to count for."

"I know Master. Ani hasn't let me down yet," Zelina said with a small smile.

Aayla turned around, her attention as well as Zelina's caught by Anakin making a dramatic entrance, practically running over the battle droids between him and his friend.

"Nice entrance Skywalker," Aayla quipped as the group pushed forward, dismissing the brief moment where Anakin placed a hand on Zelina's shoulder and shot her an inquiring look to make sure she was okay. He'd let go once she gave him an affirmative nod. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Well…I have a ship docking in the lower hanger…as we speak," Anakin grunted out as they pressed forward with more urgency, gradually easing into a run. The way cleared up and they rushed forward undisturbed for a while.

"It's nice of you to join our party either way Ani," Zelina said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the Galaxy Zee," he chuckled as they rounded the corner to find a single battle droid.

"Uh…hold it!" the droid tried, holding out its blaster. Anakin smirked, probably imagining slicing through the weapon with ease. Before he could carry the image out though, a door opened behind, revealing a horde of super battle droids as more came around the corner. "Ah ha!" the droid said triumphantly as their small band quickly dashed around the corner away from the small army.

"This is going _so_ well Ani, think you could have planned this out a little better?" Zelina asked, running slightly ahead of Anakin, who was taking up the rear.

"Hey, don't judge, so long as I get us out of here it should be fine!" Anakin protested. Up ahead, Ahsoka was opening up the last door they needed to go through that brought them right into the ship.

"We made it!" Zelina heard her say up ahead, though both her and Anakin were thrown off balance by a new barrage of heavy fire from the Separatist ships. They all rushed forward, and Zelina could hear the sound of an explosion starting behind them. They needed to speed it up or they weren't going to make it—

"It's too late!" she heard Anakin say behind her, and she whipped around to see him standing firmly in the middle of the hall. Before she could say a word, she felt a rush through the Force, and Anakin threw their entire group forward.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out in protest, but she was drowned out by Zelina.

" _Anakin!_ " she shouted in horror, watching as the explosion rushed towards her friend, who stood still in the middle of the hall, trying to contain the force of the explosion with the Force. The door shut in her face, once more thanks to Anakin, and she couldn't see what was happening.

Never had she known such terror in her life.

She heard the loud boom, heard the sickening thud followed by the sound of metal against metal, and pressed up against the door as Ahsoka spoke into her com link.

"Don't move the ship!"

"Are you guys all right down there?" the pilot was asking even as Zelina waited impatiently for the door to open, having already hit the button furiously and impatiently. It only opened partially, and both her and Ahsoka fought to open the door, peering through to try and find Anakin in the fiery wreckage it had protected them from.

Anakin was lying still in the wreckage, the flames casting eerie shadows across his face.

"Help me!" Ahsoka pleaded, activating her lightsaber. Zelina didn't have to be told twice. She was already doing the same, and they cut a hole in the door in half the time it would have taken alone, each of them grabbing one of Anakin's arms before dragging him out of the wreckage.

The ship rattled dangerously.

"Ahsoka! Zelina! We have to leave now!" Aayla warned them. Zelina simply blocked her out, helping Ahsoka pull Anakin further into the ship. Aayla seemed to realize her words were falling on deaf ears and joined them in dragging Anakin inside.

"Hurry, get him on the ship!" she warned them before they finally made it into the hall, sealing the door firmly behind them. Zelina and Ahsoka crouched at Anakin's side, checking him over. He was in really bad shape, and Zelina only felt her fear grow as she placed his head gently in her lap.

"We'll get him some medical attention; you can go to the cockpit and make sure we get out of here Master," Zelina told Aayla, already gathering Anakin up to gingerly carry him to wherever the medical room was.

Aayla met her eyes, and Zelina saw a flicker of disapproval in Aayla's eyes before it changed to acceptance and she nodded, rushing off to the cockpit.

"Come on, help me lift him," she told Ahsoka, holding Anakin's broken form as carefully as she could. Even though she knew it would hurt, Zelina kept glancing at Anakin's face, taking in the soot and burns that covered his familiar, comforting features. She's seen him hurt before, but never this badly, and it scared her.

Without a word, Ahsoka and Zelina got Anakin settled into a medical cot, the medical droid approaching them to check him over. While he ran his test, Zelina had to refrain herself from brushing some of the hair out of his face under Ahsoka's watchful gaze. So, an awkward, stressful silence fell over them as they watched helplessly while Anakin was put on life support. Once more, Zelina's heart clenched painfully at his condition.

* * *

Sometime later, Aayla walked through the doorway. "I need you with Commander Blyde at the bridge right now," Aayla said sternly, glancing between the two. Zelina bristled, watching Anakin's still form.

"I should stay," Ahsoka said sharply. "Commander Blyde doesn't need my help, Anakin does!"

As much as Zelina wanted to stay with Anakin as well, she had to disagree with Ahsoka. There was nothing they could do for Anakin right now but stand by helplessly. Right now, the best way to help Anakin, was to help themselves because there was nothing they could do for him directly.

Aayla might have just read her mind by what she said next. "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety."

Zelina didn't let her gaze waver from Anakin, listening to the almost mechanical breathing that came from him with a chill going through her. The sound frightened her for some reason as she listened to the mechanical breathing in and out, and suddenly it was like the ship was disappearing around her, the sound of Aayla and Ahsoka fading away until it disappeared entirely.

The sound of Anakin on the life support did not leave her. The sound continued, seeming louder than before as Anakin's face disappeared and all she saw was darkness.

Kooosh…kurrrrr…kooosh…kurrrrr…

The temperature seemed to drop, and hysterical, evil laughter suddenly echoed around the room along with the sound of Anakin's mechanized breathing. Despair and agonizing sorrow overwhelmed her before suddenly the darkness rushed away and she found herself supported in Aayla and Ahsoka's arms. The two were staring down at her in worry as she clambered back to her feet, weaving slightly.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Dimly, Zelina registered that the Commander was there again, staring at her next to a picture that showed that their ship was on a crash course for some planet.

"I…I'm fine," Zelina mumbled, looking back at Anakin in worry. It didn't help that his mechanical breathing hadn't changed because of the life support.

"I didn't know you were one to faint under such stressful circumstances," Ahsoka said lightly, attempting humor.

"I'm not," Zelina said shortly. "I just…had a little bit of a vision…nothing I can make sense of though, so don't ask me what it was," she added hastily at the look on Aayla's face.

"Well…we're apparently about to crash into that star," Aayla said, nodding towards the picture the Commander was standing next to.

Zelina nodded. "You two go on ahead. I'll stay back here and make sure no further harm comes to Anakin. Trust me," she said, adding on the last bit while holding Ahsoka's gaze. Ahsoka nodded reluctantly, and Zelina clutched the edge of Anakin's cot, moving out of the way for the medical droid as he checked on Anakin. The door shut firmly behind them, and the only sound was the robot's movements and that cursed life support breathing.

Kooosh…kurrrrr…kooosh…kurrrrr…

At least she knew he was alive. Silently, she watched the steady rise and fall of Anakin's chest, trying not to think of the fact that they were headed on a literal crash course for more disaster, for more tragedy.

Once the medical droid had moved away, Zelina reached out to hold Anakin's hand in her own.

"You're going to be alright Anakin…I promise," Zelina said softly.

Not moments after she said that, the power circuits in the ship went off…as did Anakin's life support. Zelina stood ramrod straight as the mechanical breathing stopped, leaning over Anakin immediately, and checking every inch of him while trying to figure out why they had shut off the power while Anakin was on the life support. Anakin shifted uncomfortably even though he was unconscious as the ship suddenly took a steep dive, and Zelina had to fight to keep her position next to Anakin's cot.

"Hold on Anakin," she said pointlessly. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, or even hear her.

The power suddenly came back on. "What the kriff are they doing?" Zelina muttered angrily under her breath as she got her feet firmly back on the ground, though Anakin's life support didn't start up again. The ship trembled suddenly, and Zelina looked around warily. She hated not knowing what was going on, but she had to make sure Anakin stayed all right, even if she was sure they had just lost something important.

Anakin groaned in pain in front of her, and she bent over him, placing a hand on his cheek. "it's going to be all right Anakin, just hang in there," she mumbled.

She wasn't expecting the impact when it came.

Zelina was thrown upwards, slamming her head on the ceiling above Anakin's cot. Thankfully, her body shielded any harm from befalling Anakin and kept him from falling out of his bed. She struggled to stay at his side, grasping tightly to the edge to keep from getting thrown across the room. After a rough landing, Zelina looked around groggily, sure she had a concussion from her hit. Still, all of her senses screamed that they needed to get out of the ship. Grimacing, Zelina took the mask of Anakin, doing her best to gather him up in her arms.

"Come on Anakin," she said, groaning under his weight though still straining herself to carry him anyway. There was no excuses; the Force was screaming danger. They needed to get out.

She was already halfway down the hallway when she ran into Ahsoka and Aayla. "Help me with him," Zelina grunted. They assisted immediately, and they were able to move much faster, racing off of the ship just moments before it went up in a ball of flames. Ahsoka and Aayla let Anakin go, though Zelina slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Well…we made it," Aayla said breathlessly. "And Master Skywalker is still alive."

Ahsoka was panting on Zelina's left. "I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing," she said with a small grimace.

"He would have been proud," Aayla told her before standing up.

Zelina smiled a little two. "I'm glad I didn't have to see it, though experiencing it wasn't fun either," Zelina said, rubbing the spot where her head had connected with the ceiling. "I think you might have given me a concussion."

"I'll check you for one in a moment," Aayla told her.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my Master killed," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

Aayla frowned. "Come on, let's get a shelter built. Padawan, if you really do have a concussion, I don't want you moving around too much. Stay there with Skywalker. I'll check you for a concussion once we've finished the shelter."

"Yes Master," she said smoothly, bracing herself at Anakin's side. She didn't plan on leaving it any time soon.

* * *

Ahsoka was approaching the tent Zelina and Anakin were holed up in when Aayla made her diagnosis.

"You don't have a concussion," she said with a frown. "You should be all right. It's just a really nasty headache."

"What about Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin doesn't have much time. We have to find help tonight," Aayla said in concern.

"Okay…you and Blye go south, Rex, Zelina and I will stay here with Anakin," Ahsoka said, taking control of the situation like she wasn't the Padawan, least of all the junior Padawan.

"No Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly we must work together," Aayla said sternly.

"I can't leave him!" Ahsoka protested, though Zelina knew very well what principle Aayla was applying at the moment. Aayla had a point; they couldn't let any personal attachments get in the way with Anakin's life on the line. "Master! I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind!"

"I know this is hard Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go; now!" Aayla softened her tone. "There is nothing more we can do for him. We must do all we can to get off this planet; as a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

Anakin's face grimaced in pain in his unconscious state, and Zelina was over him in a second, though she grunted when her vision swam, her head pounding in pain. Maybe she didn't have a concussion, but she believed she might have come close. Quick movements were definitely agitating her injury.

Ahsoka, it seemed, had agreed. So Aayla turned to Zelina. "Padawan, you are injured too, and I can see that too sudden movements are too much for you at the moment, and you'd need to be alert to come with us. You can stay here and rest, and when you're better you can look out for Master Skywalker; but only after you rest!" Aayla said sternly.

"Yes Master," Zelina said quietly, slowly lying down in the makeshift tent next to Anakin while the others all discussed what they were going to do. She didn't care anymore; it wasn't like she was going with them. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted to sleep almost immediately, dreaming strange dreams of Anakin's life support mechanical breathing and a little blonde boy.

* * *

When Zelina woke up, it was dark, and her headache was relatively gone. Rex was pacing around the parameter, keeping watch instead of staying warm by the fire. With a sigh, Zelina sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily before she looked down at Anakin, who was still lying motionless beside her.

Zelina glanced over at Rex just to make sure he wasn't watching as she leaned over, tenderly brushing some of the hair from Anakin's face, finding herself gently stroking his cheek. He was breathing, but it was slight and hardly noticeable. A fact that frightened her. She feared that perhaps he really would die, and it was more of a possibility than it ever had been for her. She sighed.

"Why do you have to keep getting into these situations Ani…why do you have to keep being the hero?" she asked him softly, tracing his lips with her finger and feeling his light breathing tickle her fingers. She smiled, chuckling weakly under her breath. "Then again…I guess asking you why you keep being the hero is like asking me why I still…even though your with…"

She trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and blinking back some stray tears as she stroked his cheek again. "I can't believe I never spoke up…I never told you the truth before it was too late…I should have…and if Padme hadn't come in when she had on my birthday…I'm pretty sure I would have at least known what it's like to kiss you…" she mumbled. She finally let her hand come to a stop, resting gently on his cheek. "Please don't die on me Anakin…I need you, more than you'll ever know because I never told you the truth…I never told you that I love you…"

Before she could think it over and chicken out, Zelina leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Anakin's unresponsive ones, kissing him slowly and softly and reveling in the feeling of his lips against hers. She could almost image that it was just the two of them on the balcony back at Varykino, that Padme had never interrupted them. Jolts of pure joy ran through her, but she didn't let herself dwell on the feeling too long, because suddenly he stirred underneath her, and she felt him retaining some form of consciousness. Suddenly very aware of what she was doing, Zelina pulled away sharply, staring down at him as his eyelids cracked open.

"Pad…me…" he moaned softly.

Zelina decided to play it off and pretend it had never happened. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"No, it's me…" she told him softly. "It's Zelina…you're safe," she whispered to him, meeting what was visible of his crystalline blue gaze. He groaned, a weary look appearing in his eyes as he forced himself to sit up. Zelina immediately fought him, trying to push him down.

"Anakin, stop, you're going to hurt yourself," she warned him. He simply painfully shook his head, still trying to sit up as he gestured to the grass behind her.

"In…the…brush," he groaned weakly, trying to get on his feet. She pushed him gently back to a resting position, her eyes flickering in determination.

"I'll handle it. You're weak enough as it is, and we're all worried you might not make it. Relax!" she commanded, standing up and putting her hand on her lightsaber as her eyes scanned the brush.

"Be careful!" she heard Anakin force out. With how quickly he seemed to have regained consciousness, Zelina worried he might have remembered the kiss, and that she had not pulled away fast enough.

Her worrying almost cost her.

A large beaked beast lunged at her from the brush, and she had to bat it away with a strong strike to the face before she could activate her lightsaber. Behind her, she heard Rex rushing to meet her, obviously noticing that one of his injured charges was under attack. He shot at the beast from behind her, though it was hardly necessary. It was large, but it was hardly a kimogila.

With ease, she handicapped the creature, deeply wounding the creature in the leg with the lightsaber before she rolled into a slashing movement that sliced the thing's throat, causing it to land in a pile at her feet. She groaned as her head pulsed painfully, burying her face in her hands and sinking to one knee. She felt Rex's arms on her shoulders the next moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Zelina nodded.

"Just a little…headache…I'll be fine…" she murmured, pushing herself back to her feet. She turned to see Anakin rest his head on his arms with a sigh, most likely passing out again. "I'll get him…you keep watch…I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Zelina said softly, already making her way to Anakin's side before she gently pushed him onto his back, pulling him gently back into the makeshift tent.

"Zelina…" he murmured, somehow still awake.

"I'm here," she whispered. "I'm all right; it's okay."

"Strange dream…felt so…real…thought…Padme was…with me…thought she…kissed me…it…felt so real…so nice...pleasant..." Anakin rambled softly as she made sure he was comfortable in the tent. She froze at the last statement.

"I'm sure it did…" Zelina responded quietly.

"I miss her…" Anakin breathed out, his head lolling to the side.

"I know you do Ani…I know you do," Zelina said soothingly, gently placing a hand on his forehead and rubbing her thumb along his brow. "Now get some sleep…you need it…" she said smoothly, putting just a hint of a Force Persuasion in her words to get him to comply.

He fell asleep almost instantly, too weak to resist the suggestion.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was very much awake, and it seemed the comrades of the creature Zelina had killed the night before had arrived to enact revenge. She tried to ignore them as they paced the perimeter of their camp, keeping her focus on Anakin as he struggled to sit up, groaning and grunting the entire time.

"Anakin, you need to lie down, stop struggling! You need to rest!" she said softly, trying to push him back down. He shot her an annoyed scowl.

"I can't rest!" He grasped her arm. "They're coming…back. I can hear them," he panted.

"I know, I can hear them too Anakin, but I can handle this, lie down!" Zelina hissed.

"Zelina, I saw last night, you're hurt—"

"And you're any better? Anakin, lie down, you're in no condition to fight, _trust me_ ," she said fiercely. "Lie down, and trust me to handle this."

Reluctantly, Anakin slowly lay back down. "Thank you," she said gently, standing up. He pressed his lightsaber into her hand.

"Take it, just in case you need it," he told her softly, and she nodded.

"Relax. Rex and I will handle this," she told him, reluctantly leaving him behind in the makeshift tent and going out to face the beaked creatures again.

"You feeling up to this today Rex?" she asked as she came even with the trooper.

"I should be asking you that ma'am," Rex responded evenly. Zelina chuckled, grasping Anakin's lightsaber in one hand and hers in the other.

"I'll be find Rex, don't worry about me," she murmured, counting as the creatures emerged from the brush. She could practically feel Anakin's eyes burning a hole in her back as she came up with a grand total of three.

"This shouldn't be so bad," she told Rex with a small smile.

"That's easy for you to say," Rex replied, though the conversation cut off there as Rex fired at one of the creatures, which had lunged at him. The shot rang true, and the creature hit the ground dead while the second one next to it charged at Zelina, who had both lightsabers activated and ready for it. Like with the kimogila, Zelina stood her ground, boring both lightsabers into the creatures chest and keeping it from destroying the tent Anakin was housed in. It was no small feat given the fact the creature had been charging her. Still, she only got a nasty gash along her side and pushed back a few feet. At least Anakin wasn't hurt, which was her goal.

Off to her side, she noticed Ahsoka arrive with the commander and some small furry creature, and decided that they had the last one. With a tired sigh, Zelina deactivated her lightsabers as Ahsoka and the others overtook the last creature, tying it up. She returned to the tent, kneeling at Anakin's side and handing him his lightsaber.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly.

"Shouldn't I…be asking you that?" Anakin grunted, trying to push himself up. This time she didn't stop him, but helped him. She smiled.

"You're the one who was on life support in the ship," she said gently.

"So? You're the one who just faced down those things," he responded with a smile.

"So?" she said with a smile, earning a chuckle from Anakin.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out when she saw that Anakin was conscious.

"Good to see you Snips," he said weakly with a small laugh as Zelina helped him out of the tent and into a sitting position by the campfire's previous spot.

"This is Wag Too," Ahsoka informed them as the furry creature approached them. "He's a healer; he can make you well again."

"Don't you worry; I can fix you right up," the creature assured him.

"I'm sure you will," Zelina said with a small smile. "I'm sure you will."

However, even when they carried Anakin back to Wag Too's village her mind wasn't on the conflict with the creatures, or the crash, or the fact they were in the middle of nowhere.

Her lips were still tingling from her kiss the night before.


	10. Season 1: Defenders of Peace

Zelina had not left Anakin's side since they had entered the Lurmen settlement. He was a stubborn spirit, as well as a restless one, and she had made it her own mission to keep him resting so that he could re-gather his strength again. He wasn't too keen with being forced to lie back down every time he tried to sit up,ut she didn't care. He needed his rest, and by the Force she was going to make sure that he got it.

"Anakin Skywalker, lie down already!" Zelina scolded him as Anakin tried once more to sit up.

He groaned. "Uhg, Zee, spare me, please! I can't take just lying here any longer."

"Well deal with it tough guy, you need your rest."

"So you keep telling me."

"You two have got to be the most amusing people in the Galaxy," Ahsoka quipped, helping Zelina to push Anakin back down onto his makeshift bed. Aayla stood off to the side, watching the conversation with silent amusement.

Commander Blye suddenly appeared in the doorway. "General," he said sternly, his gaze centered on Anakin.

"Yes Commander?" Anakin responded firmly.

"We've got a Separatist ship incoming."

"This is neutral space," said Wang Too in surprise, meeting Anakin's gaze.

"It won't be neutral for long," Anakin said grimly. "Not if the Separatists have their way."

He grunted and groaned, pushing himself onto his arms. "Help me up," he said determinedly.

"Anakin," Zelina protested as he gasped in pain, collapsing back to the ground.

"Don't struggle! I-I'm sorry but you're still too injured to move," Wang Too said as Zelina and Ahsoka got Anakin to lie down again.

"We can't…stay here. I have to move, I have to get up," Anakin gasped. "Now help me up!"

Reluctantly, Zelina helped him into a sitting position as the Lumen's leader appeared in the doorway.

"What menace have you brought to our village now Jedi?" the Lumen demanded.

"Father, you can't blame them," Wang Too protested.

"He's right; the Separatists don't even know we're here!" Ahsoka added as she stood up.

"And they can't know; we've got to hide," Aayla added. Meanwhile, Zelina slowly helped Anakin to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support.

"Your presence here endangers us; you must leave before your enemies find you," the Lumen leader continued.

"But you'll need our help!" Ahsoka protested. "You can't fight them alone!"

"We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others."

"You're going to surrender? But, how can you—"

"Ahsoka," Anakin suddenly said, cutting her off. "Stop…if the Lurmen…want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war," he said softly, leaning on Zelina a little more as he spoke.

"See to it that they leave," the Lurmen leader said a little harshly. "I must see what our new visitors want."

Zelina sighed. "Blye, can you help me with him? Carrying the Good General is going to be a two person job," she said, smiling slightly at Anakin and causing him to chuckle as Blye approached Anakin's other side, hooking Anakin's other arm around his shoulders.

"Take it easy sir; we'll assist you," Blye assured him while Ahsoka packed a backpack of food with Wang Too.

They all formed a small group, Rex taking up the rear while Wang Too lead them out of the village. Zelina gently kept her hand on Anakin's chest, feeling the pained rise and fall with every breath he took. She had to resist the temptation to turn her head and kiss his cheek; at this rate, she was going to regret giving him that kiss back in the makeshift tent if the temptations were just going to get stronger.

They slipped quietly behind one of the Lurmen houses, watching helplessly as blaster fire rang throughout the village and the Separatists started to ransack the settlement.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!" Wang Too exclaimed angrily.

"Violence. That's what those droids are programmed for," Ahsoka said angrily before turning to the rest of them. "Can't we do anything?"

"No. And if we're discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered."

"Well then, let's try to find a better hiding place than behind this house; like the brush," Zelina said softly.

Anakin nodded. "We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses."

Zelina tightened her grip on him once more, trying not to agitate his injuries. "Come on then…take it easy Ani…" she murmured to him as they made their way slowly to the brush behind the village.

She tried not to think of the terrified cries of the Lurmen behind her.

* * *

"You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride I guess…" Rex was saying as they all rested in a small clearing.

"I call it no courage," Ahsoka said in a judgmental tone.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to ones beliefs young Padawan," Aayla chided her. Zelina, of course, had already heard and mastered this particular lesson a long time ago, and made no movement to expand on the conversation. "As any Jedi well knows."

"We need to find a ship," Anakin said in a determined voice. He was doing much better than earlier, putting on a brave face and at least sitting up on his own. "And I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship; they might have a shuttle."

"Sir…you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex asked dubiously. "Count me in!"

"We need to find them first," Aayla pointed out.

"I think we just did!" Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed, launching to her feet and pointing out a probe droid that had escaped their notice.

"Blast it!" Anakin commanded, rocketing to his feet and causing Zelina to support him when he weaved dangerously. Rex and Blye opened fire immediately, though it weaved in and out of the shots, already making its escape.

"Jam its signal!" Aayla commanded. Blye did just that, though it seemed Ahsoka was done just sitting around.

"After it!" she cried out, rushing after the droid. Everyone did just that, even Anakin, though he slowed down, grasping his waist and giving a gasp of pain. Zelina had expected as much, and had stayed by his side, giving him support once more.

"Take it easy Ani, you're not clear just yet," she said soothingly. Aayla paused, turning to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine, just go!" he commanded her, leaning into Zelina as he took some steadying breaths.

"I've got him," Zelina assured Aayla, who nodded and continued her pursuit. She turned to Anakin. "I'm guessing this means we're staying here?"

He smiled just slightly. "I guess so…"

"If I tell you to sit down and rest, are you going to fight me again? Even if I don't make you lie down this time?"

"Perhaps," Anakin said, though he obliged as Zelina gently guided him into a sitting position. He shot a worried glance in the direction the others had taken off in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get that droid."

"I hope so; I don't want to endanger the Lurmens any more than we already have."

"You know Ani, we can't control everything."

"But we can at least try," he said firmly, and she sighed.

"That kind of thinking is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

Anakin sighed, promptly changing the subject. "Come on…we should probably catch up to them, just in case they find something."

"Point taken. Are you feeling up for the long walk?"

"As much as I ever am," Anakin said with a thin smile.

"Alright then, come here…"

* * *

It didn't take them too long to find the rest of the group; they were all crowded in a large tree, obviously looking for where the droid had been heading. Zelina helped Anakin scale the tree, only giving him assistance when it was obvious he needed it since he kept protesting the help. Oh, Anakin and his pride…

"I hope you're feeling better Master…" Ahsoka said as they approached the group from behind.

"Oh, what is it now," Zelina said with a sigh.

"Look what we found," Ahsoka said grimly, holding the binoculars out to Anakin. He chuckled a little.

"I'm getting stronger all the time Snips." He was silent for a few moments as he took in whatever was ahead of them. "But…I'm not sure I'm ready for that…"

"Here let me see. I don't want to be the only one that doesn't know what's going on," Zelina grumbled lightly. Anakin handed her the binoculars.

"I don't think you want to know, but sure Zee, knock yourself out," he said as she peered through the binoculars.

A heavily reinforced Separatist base…lovely…

Anakin took the binoculars out of her hands once she saw what it was, inspecting the base closer, probably trying to find a weakness.

"That shuttles our ticket off this rock," Anakin suddenly said, dropping the binoculars and staring determinedly off into the distance.

"It's not going to be easy sir, there don't seem to be any flaws in their security line," said Blye.

"Apparently the Separatists have a new _toy_ ," Anakin said scathingly after a few more moments of watching the base through the binoculars. "See if you can get a closer look."

"Yes sir," Blye said.

"I'll go with you commander," Rex said, and they both scaled down the tree as commanded. Zelina watched them go with a frown.

"I don't like this Ani…something's wrong…" she muttered.

"Of course something's wrong; the Separatists are involved," Anakin muttered, tracking their progress through the binoculars. Some time passed before he spoke again. "Uh oh…stay down boys…" he murmured.

"Are you going to keep commenting without letting us see, or are you going to tell us what's going on?" Zelina asked, slightly annoyed. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"There's two droids about to cross paths with Rex and Blye," he said grimly.

"Oh, lovely," Zelina muttered.

They were silenced as the Separatists fired their weapon, watching as the missile arched high in the air before it struck the ground in a blinding flash of light and fire. Zelina placed a steadying hand on Anakin's back as Aayla and Ahsoka dropped lower to assist Rex and Blye, who were rushing to get back to the tree before they could be swallowed up by the inferno that was rushing towards them. Gingerly Zelina helped Anakin to his feet before they made their way to the branch that Blye, Rex, Ahsoka, and Aayla were on.

"That's some toy…" Ahsoka said wearily, staring at the smoldering remains of the land that had been in the blast zone. "It took out every living thing!"

Anakin crouched down at the front of the group, pulling out the binoculars once more and studying the base. Even from this distance, Zelina could make out the movements of the Separatists as they suddenly started to leave the base.

"Where are they off to now…?" Aayla muttered.

"They must be going back to the Lurmen village," Anakin stated as he handed Aayla the binoculars. "There's nothing else in that direction."

A horrific thought suddenly struck Zelina. "You don't think…"

Anakin simply nodded in grim response.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance," Aayla said softly.

"First we'll take out the droids' communication station; then after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the Lurmen," Anakin said, standing up on his own this time.

"But…Tee Watt Kaa says he doesn't need our help!" Ahsoka said, obviously confused at the moment.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war, and leaving them to extinction," Anakin said before starting his decent down the tree.

Zelina had to smile a little. She was proud of how much Anakin had grown in so short of time and how noble he had become was rather touching as well. He truly was somehow becoming even better every day.

* * *

Later, when they were attempting to sneak into the Separatist base, Zelina found herself doubled over in silent laughter as Anakin distracted the droids by rolling a rock around in the dirt. Their befuddlement; their absolute bemusement was too much for her to handle, and she had to constantly stifle her chuckles as they followed the rock, absolutely clueless as to what was going on. It was pretty pathetic.

Still, she had to keep her mind on the here and now. They couldn't distract them with a rock forever. Even now, Anakin was leaving the grass, calling the rock into his hand before activating his lightsaber with a smirk, watching as the droids all group together in a sudden bout of fear.

It didn't take long for Anakin to cut them down, even in his weakened state. Zelina ushered Rex and Blye to take their spots by the door, scanning the Separatist base for Aayla and Ahsoka's positions. It seemed they had split up inside.

Zelina met up with Anakin just out of view of any droids above, coming level with Rex and Blye by the door. "Any moment now," Zelina murmured, tracking Ahsoka's presence as she neared the other side of the door.

Sure enough, the door slid open, and they all slipped inside, using the crates for cover. They were utterly quiet, the only sound coming from them their hurried footsteps. For how intimidating the base had looked from the outside, Zelina believed it was almost too easy for them to break in and steal the shuttle. Still, she would take easy whenever she could get it. They even got a bonus and were able to steal some shield generators with the shuttle

It had been a very productive night, that was for sure.

* * *

"Well…let's see how well this goes," Zelina murmured as they approached the Lurmen village in the shuttle.

"It will definitely take some convincing, that's for sure," Anakin replied as he gently landed the shuttle.

"At least you're doing better," Zelina quipped.

"Much better," he said with a smirk as he stood up. "Come on, let's go; we probably don't have much time."

"Everyone please; please listen!" Aayla pleaded the moment they were off the shuttle. "The Separatists will be here in moments!"

"What are you doing here!" Tee Watt Kaa exclaimed as they approached him. "I told you not to return!"

"I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not," Anakin said sternly, approaching them confidently despite his battered form. "We need to get you to safety before they arrive."

"We will not abandon our homes!" Tee Watt Kaa exclaimed hotly.

"But they've got a new weapon," Ahsoka argued gently. "It'll burn this place to a crisp! Is this what all of you really _want_?"

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in _your_ war…so be it."

* * *

"Droids in-bound. We've got eight minutes tops."

Zelina sighed while Anakin turned to give out more orders. "Come on guys; let's get these shield generators in place!"

Ahsoka and Aayla activated the generators immediately while Zelina fingered her lightsaber, staying by Rex at the front as she worked to finish the blockade with the pods, dragging the pods into place with the Force. She was itching for a fight; she had a lot of pent up energy she needed to get out of her system.

"Kay, stop what you're doing! Stop building those walls!" Tee Watt Kaa's voice suddenly came, breaking Zelina's concentration. "I did not ask you to defend us!"

"This battle is inevitable," Anakin said sharply. "You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

"Thank you for what you're trying to do," Wang Too said quietly as Tee Watt Kaa hobbled away without another word. "I'm sorry but I cannot help. My father is very…strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it even if we don't agree."

"Their holding position!" Rex said a few moments later after the pod wall was completed.

"They're not going to charge us; not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in," Anakin said with conviction.

"I sure hope this works, or else we're about to get a lot warmer," Zelina muttered.

"Have a little faith Zee," Anakin said with a frown. She smiled back at him.

"Who said I doubted you?"

"Incoming!" Rex cried out, hopping down from the pods he was perched on.

"Power the shields!" Anakin commanded.

Zelina tensed, watching as the inferno rushed towards them before harmlessly roiling over the shields, encasing them in the inferno but not harming them. She breathed a sigh of relief, letting herself relax slightly.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face to face," Anakin said smugly. Zelina unhooked her lightsaber, watching as the Separatists began their advance.

"That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka noted softly.

"We've got to stop them before they get through that shield," Anakin said firmly.

"I'm up for the challenge. Are you up for the fighting in general Ani?" Zelina asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said grimly as they stepped through the shield, activating their lightsabers. Two blue, one green, and one purple.

Zelina could tell this was going to be an interesting fight.

They started off simply deflecting the shots fired at them by the droids, covered by the fire from Rex and Blye as they broke the ranks of the droids and started to carve their way through the ranks, leaving a path of destruction in their wake as they all took different paths to maximize their effectiveness. Zelina soon lost herself in the rhythmic action of battle, in tune with the force as she slashed, dodged, rolled, cut, jabbed, jumped, rolled, and any other movement she found necessary.

It wasn't long before they'd cut through the first squad, and she turned to Anakin. "How are you holding up over there Ani?"

"I'm fine Zee, I can take care of myself, stop worrying," he said with a small smile.

"That wasn't so tough," Ahsoka said cheerily.

Anakin huffed. "That was just the first wave."

"Here comes the second wave; and it's even larger than the first. I've got the right flank," Zelina said, moving to the right so she could intercept the group. Blaster fire rang out again, and Zelina found herself much harder pressed to avoid the shots this time. She also noticed that despite their efforts, some were still managing to break through.

"Snips! Get back to the village; I'll take care of the new weapon!" Anakin suddenly called out over the blaster fire. Zelina groaned; enough must have made it passed them to pose a threat to the villagers.

"Should I go help her?" she called out.

"Just hold off as many as you can, wherever you can" Anakin commanded, his voice growing distant as he sprinted towards the Separatist weapon. By the sound of more blaster fire behind her than in front of her, Zelina figured that she was needed further back, and she retreated back into the lines of the village, back underneath the shield. With a soft grunt, Zelina powered herself over to the shield generators, positive that the droids would target it to make way for the new weapon. Sure enough, several droid advanced towards her, and she held them off for a while simply deflecting and slashing at any droid that got too close.

Off to her side, she heard one generator go up in flames, causing her to protect the generator she was by more vigorously. Of course, she could only handle so many droids at once. She was lucky that when they managed to get past her defenses, all that happened was she was knocked aside. Still, she was sure it would be the end of her as she heard a blaster shot ring out, clearing aimed at her. She looked up just in time to see a green lightsaber deflect the shot though, and got to her feet with a groan of relief that she would live to see another day.

"Thanks Ahsoka," she said quietly.

"Anytime," Ahsoka grunted, focused on holding off the droids that were bearing down on them.

Zelina was slightly startled when the Lurmens suddenly started to fight back, taking down several of the droids themselves. However, she wasn't about to complain; the more the merrier.

To Zelina's relief, the last of the droids were finally destroyed, and a cheer of relief echoed throughout the Lurmen village as she sheathed her lightsaber, clipping it back onto her belt with a small sigh.

* * *

"Ani…lie down already. Do I really have to fight with you about this so much?" Zelina growled later after the Republic cruisers had picked them up from the Lurmens' village. She was struggling to get him to rest again in his chambers, having noticed he was moving slower and limping slightly, favoring his side after the battle. It had put a strain on him when he needed to rest, and had definitely done nothing but hinder his healing process. Still, he struggled against the bed rest.

"Uhg, Zee…I'm perfectly fine, I don't need the bed rest! I can fight, I don't have to rest," Anakin complained.

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Talk all you want big guy; I saw you limping earlier, I know that the fight took its toll on you. You're going to get your bed rest whether you like it or not, even if I have to monitor you for the next few days!"

He groaned. "I won't be on bed rest for a few more _days_!"

"You will if you keep straining yourself," she said with a smile, getting a glass of water from off to the side. "Now here, why don't you have something to drink?"

"I feel like you're babying me," Anakin grumbled, though he accepted the glass, downing the entire thing in a few gulps. Subconsciously, Zelina brushed some hair out of his face, her hand resting against his cheek a little longer than she meant it too.

"Well, maybe someone needs to baby you," she said with a small smile. Anakin chuckled a little, though at the contact of her hand against his cheek he looked down at the glass intently, as if it held the answer to some deep question.

"Zee…you know…after the crash, back in the tent…I told you about that dream, where Padme kissed me?" he asked hesitantly.

Zelina cocked an eyebrow, her hand freezing where it was cupping his cheek as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "Yes…I remember."

"The more I think about it…the less I think it was a dream…it just…it seemed too real to be a dream," he said quietly, meeting her gaze suddenly with his own intense crystalline blue stare.

Zelina pulled her hand away at that moment, wondering if perhaps the contact had stirred the memory before she spoke. "Well if it wasn't a dream than what do you think it was?" she asked him gently.

Anakin's eyes searched her own, and for a few heart-stopping moments, Zelina wondered if he had already figured out the truth. A flicker of—what was it? Acceptance? Realization?—flashed across his eyes, so fast that Zelina wondered if it had been real or not before Anakin shrugged.

"Never mind…forget I said anything. I don't know what I'm talking about," he said with a small smile.

Zelina smiled, shaking her head. "All right then Ani, if you say so."

Still…Zelina couldn't help but wonder what she had seen in his eyes, and if he really did know what happened back in that small makeshift tent after the crash.


	11. Season 1: Hostage Crisis

Zelina sighed, stretching out on the couch in Padme's office, her head resting on the couch. It had been quite some time since she had seen her friends; Anakin had been on one side of the galaxy while Aayla and Zelina had ended up on the other side. So, she had not gotten a chance to look deeper into whether or not Anakin had ever figured out she'd kissed him. Though an unconscious kiss was the last thing on Anakin's mind it seemed. Zelina wiggled deeper into the couch cushions. "You know, I could get used to being banished to the Senate building to learn a lesson in politics. It's rather relaxing."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat, I didn't get banished anywhere," Anakin chuckled. He was reclining in a chair in front of Padme's desk, a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I never said that _we_ got banished Ani, just that _I_ got banished," Zelina chuckled, eyes closed. She heard Anakin stand up, moving closer to Padme's desk.

"We should go away together. I know a place far away from here where no one would recognize us. Yeah, it will be like we're actually husband and wife…instead of _Senator_ and _Jedi_." His last words were said rather spitefully, and for a moment the only sound was Padme typing away. Zelina peeked at the two from her seat on the couch.

"It's a great offer. I'd take it," Zelina said with a small smile that Padme didn't meet.

"I-I can't Ani…" she said with a sigh, resuming her typing.

"What do you _mean_ you can't? Uhg, it's only two weeks! We'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone!" Anakin plead, trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"I don't think that's her issue here," Zelina added, studying Padme's face; it was morphing into a look of utmost determination.

"I have to bring this bill before the Senate. It's important!" she insisted.

"Uh huh…" Anakin said slowly, his voice challenging as he approached her. "More important than you feel about _me_?"

Padme sighed in agitation. "Not _more_ important, but important. The work I do…" Anakin looked exasperated, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he sighed and moved to the other side of her desk. Padme sighed a little but kept talking. "The work we _both_ do is in service to the Republic."

Anakin tried to say something, but Padme cut him off, causing him to be slightly annoyed as she continued speaking. Zelina snickered a little, sitting up on the couch and watching the conversation in mild interest.

"To protect those who would otherwise be powerless to protect themselves."

"Of course, but those are _ideals_! Isn't our _love_ more important to you?" Anakin asked sincerely, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"But I—" Padme started.

"No, no but!" Anakin said firmly before she could get much further. "To me, there's _nothing_ more important than the way I feel about you. Nothing."

Suddenly, Zelina wished that she was back on the planet with the Lurmens. Or at least that she was unconscious. Or just…not in the room. She suddenly felt like an intruder on their moment. And being forever stuck as the best friend…this scene was stabbing a lightsaber through her heart. Oh, why was she always around for these moments.

"Anakin," Padme said softly, standing up. "Don't be so…"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Anakin said challengingly, smirking.

"I didn't say I—"

"I'll prove it, just watch," he said with that infuriating smirk Zelina loved so much as he reached to unhook his lightsaber. "When I finished constructing my lightsaber, Obi-Wan said to me 'Anakin, this weapon is your _life_!' This weapon is my life…"

He offered it to her, but Padme pushed his hands away. Zelina raised her eyebrows. She knew what Anakin was doing. They themselves had switched lightsabers once as a show of utmost trust long before the Clone Wars started. "No Anakin, I can't. A Jedi lightsaber is…"

She trailed off as Anakin raised her hand, gently placing the weapon in her palm. Zelina had a brief flashback in that moment, practically able to feel the weapon as Anakin pressed it just as gently into her palm all those years ago.

"Wow…it's heavier than I thought," Padme exclaimed as she hefted it a little higher.

"It's yours," Anakin said softly. "Believe me now?"

She sighed. "If all you want to do is make fun of me, I think you should just go," she muttered, starting to push past him. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"That's not what I want," he said quietly, and Zelina suddenly became very interested in the carpet when she saw Anakin cup Padme's cheek. She knew where this led. "Not at all."

She picked at her nails to pass the time. _Oh look, there's a piece of dirt under my nails. I think that's a stain on the rug; it's almost gone though, that's a good thing._

Suddenly, 3PO could be heard outside the door. "But Senator Organa! It just would be—"

"Quick! Hide!" Anakin Padme hissed, and Anakin quickly ducked under the desk. Padme shoved the lightsaber—which Anakin had forgotten—up her sleeve as Zelina stood from her seat, throwing her nearly black cloak back on so it wouldn't look like she was just lying around. Even if that was all she had been doing.

"I apologize for my abruptness," Bail Organa said as he made his entered the room, 3PO just behind him. Bail's gaze flickered over to her, causing him to pause.

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you," Padme said pleasantly.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something," Bail said slowly.

 _You have no idea_ , _and I thank you dearly for saving me from that something_ , Zelina said in her head.

"Oh, no, Padawan Du'ahn was just telling me how she was sent to the Senate building to learn a lesson in politics and was wondering if I could spare the time to tutor her in the future," Padme said with a small smile.

Zelina nodded. "Politics aren't my strong suit."

"What do you need?" Padme asked Bail.

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill," Bail said seriously.

"Right…Privacy Invasion Bill…" she said softly. Zelina had to stifle her snicker behind Bail. Now she knew what was so important that Padme had to be at the Senate for instead of sneaking away with Anakin. Oh, irony.

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote. Coming Senator Amidala?" Bail asked, already turning back towards the door.

Padme started to follow him. "O-of course."

"I'll get with you again another time Senator," Zelina said with a small smile.

"Another time perhaps," Padme responded with an appropriate nod before she reached the door. Both women looked back to see Anakin's head poking out from under the desk, his eyes the only thing available. Zelina had to quiet her snort with how amusing the scene was. He looked like an overgrown child trying not to get caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. His eyes darted towards the direction Bail had gone, as if to say 'go on, go follow him!' and Padme smiled, disappearing around the corner and shutting the door behind her.

Once he was clear, Anakin stood from his hiding spot, stretching. "Why did I have to be the only one to hide?" he asked pointedly.

"Because I'm actually supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on a _meditative retreat_ , remember? You said so yourself," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin sighed but smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't complain. I'm the one who got the secret wedding," he chuckled, glancing around.

"Yes, and now Padme's got your lightsaber since she had to hide it. You better hope you don't need it any time soon," Zelina joked.

"Please Zee, don't jinx me. You're good at that," Anakin chuckled, opening the door so they could slip out.

"Well let's hope no one sees us leave; I don't really want to be mistaken as your Padawan again," she said with a small smirk.

"What, that wasn't amusing for you?" Anakin laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hilarious."

The lighthearted mood died rather quickly when the power suddenly went off, causing the backup lights to flicker on. They both looked around, both tensed on high alert.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked no one in particular.

"Do I look like I know?" Zelina asked. Anakin frowned.

"I don't like this…let's go see if Padme and the other Senators are all right; see if they know what's going on."

* * *

"I am Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo, and I demand that you release us immediately!"

Padme's firm voice wafted towards Zelina and Anakin as they crept closer to the source. The Force hummed with danger, and Anakin was very well aware that the utmost discretion was needed at the moment. That's why they were currently crouched down, padding silently through the shadows of the Senate building.

Padme's current words did nothing to ease Anakin's warnings, and he crept closer to the railing, peering through the cracks towards the scene down below. Zelina crouched down beside him, just as silent.

"The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists," Padme was saying, slightly obscured from Anakin's view by a particular bounty hunter that had recently been gaining fame in the Galaxy.

"Aren't you awful young and pretty to be a Senator?" Cad Bane asked her, his fingers holding Padme's chin in a tight grip to keep her looking at him.

"Get your hands off of her you sleemo," Anakin growled under his breath. Beside him, Zelina put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, her thumb rubbing gentle, soothing circles. Her own blue/green eyes were trained on the scene below, analyzing the situation. She was as alert as ever, silently discovering their options. He couldn't help but admire the fact it seemed she was always ready for anything. With their luck, she kind of had to be.

Padme's eyes shifted from Cad Bane's, forcing Anakin from his thoughts almost instantly as Bane whipped around and started firing. Zelina hadn't been lost in her thoughts, and so she'd pushed him out of the way a split second before the bounty hunter opened fire. She rolled off of him the next second.

"Go, go, go!" she hissed, pulling him to his feet by the arm before pushing him forward. They darted along the balcony, weaving between Bane's shots before disappearing down the hall. Once they were clear, Zelina took a moment to catch her breath. "Never a dull moment for us, huh Ani?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile just slightly at the joke, the corners of his mouth tipping upwards despite the situation as he straightened. "Come on, he'll be sending people after us; he recognized me."

They both bolted towards the stair well, ascending several flights in a matter of moments. "This…would have been a…wonderful time to have a lightsaber…don't you think Ani?" he heard her tease from behind him.

He felt a twinge of annoyance and amusement. "Don't remind me I'm weaponless right now Zee, it's not helping," he said with a roll of his eyes before turning and rushing down a corridor, Zelina right behind him. He pulled out his com link; this was a situation it would be nice to have help for. "Hello? Come in, anyone there?"

He was met with static.

Turning a corner, two _friendly_ looking terrorists appeared down the hall across from him. Instinctively, he reached for his lightsaber, but as Zelina had just pointed out, he didn't have it right now.

Speaking of Zelina, she had just rounded the corner. She took in the assailants on the other end of the hall before swiftly unclipping her lightsaber. Instead of activating it though, she tossed the weapon to him. "Anakin!"

Before he could even think of the fact that she had ironically just handed him 'her life' like he had told Padme earlier, he acted on instinct, activating the blades and deflecting the blaster bolts that had come rushing towards him while Zelina ducked back around the corner, watching the proceedings from her cover spot.

"Any calls?" Zelina asked as Anakin sent two more blasts back towards the droid assailant.

"Do you think you could get up close and disarm them while I cover you?" he grunted, disappointed that they seemed to be avoiding the fire he was sending back towards them.

"Already on it," she said cheerily. Sure enough, she zipped past him the next moment, and he watched her dance around the blaster bolts that Anakin was sending back towards the terrorists and the shots the terrorists were firing at both of them now. He found himself starting to be distracted by her movements and tore his gaze away, focusing on the guidance of the Force to know when to react to the shots and how. Out of his peripherals, he saw her jump at the wall, gathering herself up and launching herself at the pirate and crossing the path of the droid at the same time. It appeared that she liked the pirate's gun better.

Typical Zelina, crossing the line of fire for the weapon she favors the most.

Zelina and the pirate toppled to the floor, struggling for control of the blaster. Shots went off at random from the gun as the trigger was occasionally pulled, and Anakin worried for her safety even as he rushed forward and decapitated the droid in its momentary distraction. It had been a little too concerned with the scuffle beside it and hadn't paid enough attention to him.

To get her attention, Anakin clucked his tongue. Both of them stopped scuffling, and the pirate relinquished his weapon to her whenever he saw the purple blade pointed towards him.

"Thanks," Zelina said with a smile before she hit him hard over the head with the handle of the weapon. The pirate fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Now did you have to do that?" Anakin asked with a small smirk.

She thought for a moment. "Yes…now come on, let's hide them in one of these rooms to cover our trail," she said with a small chuckle, already grabbing the ankles of the pirate. Anakin shook his head and smiled, hauling the droid and its head as well as its weapon into the room on his side of the hall. Once it was safely stashed under some senator's desk to give them a terrible fright later, he met Zelina once again in the hall. She was studying the door. "Do you think they'd mind me destroying Republic property if it was a precaution to hold an unconscious pirate in?"

He laughed. "They probably would. Whoever owns this office would most likely have a fit. Best to leave it alone; you disarmed him anyway."

She shrugged. "Oh well, perhaps some other time."

"Should I be worried that you search for an opportunity to destroy Republic property?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Anakin, with your track record, it seems you do exactly that; what are you doing pinning a hope for vandalism on me?"

He punched her arm playfully. "That's hardly fair."

She sighed, suddenly turning serious. "I believe we have a hostage crisis to handle right now."

Anakin sobered, the serious mood settling over him as well. "Yes…let's see if we can manage to get in contact with anyone before we do anything else." He unhooked her lightsaber from his belt, offering it to her. "Here, you can have your lightsaber back; I can use the blaster."

She cocked an eyebrow, meeting his gaze evenly. "No, you go ahead and use it; I've seen what you can do with a lightsaber. We're better off with you wielding the weapon of mass destruction. I'll stick with the nimble movements and a blaster."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, doubting. He knew not having a lightsaber made a Jedi feel helpless, practically naked; he'd suffered from the feeling several times himself. Besides, it was _her_ lightsaber.

She closed his fingers around the hilt, lowering his hand. "Keep it for now. I trust you with it, all right? You know I do; it's not the first time you've handled my lightsaber. You can give it back once you have yours back from Padme and we're out of this mess."

Anakin felt a warmth spread through his chest at her words, but she continued forward before he could say anything. He glanced down at the lightsaber, custom crafted as an extension of herself, before he hooked it back onto his belt. He was honored that she trusted him with it; especially with his track record for losing lightsabers.

Smiling to himself, Anakin joined her in checking the rooms for a com unit they could use.

After a while, they finally found just what they were in need of.

"Think this will satisfy you?" Zelina asked, gesturing towards the unit. Anakin chuckled.

"I can make it work."

She nodded. "All right, I'll stand guard while you work your magic. I wouldn't put it past Bane to send a few more men after us once he realizes we took out the other two."

"Well, you just knocked one of them out."

"I'm not going to kill anyone if I can help it," she said simply, leaning in the doorway with the blaster raised. "I'd get to making your call; we don't know how many there really are or how much time we're working with."

"Point taken," Anakin murmured before leaning over the unit. He pulled apart his com link, lifting the panel and patching his device in after he rearranged a few wires and linked some up to his link. Easy, beginners stuff really. "This is General Skywalker; Chancellor Palpatine, can you hear me?"

"My dear boy! I'm glad to know you're there and are all right," came his friend's immediate reply. Behind him, Anakin could sense Zelina's discomfort and annoyance over the Chancellor. He was no stranger to the fact that Zelina didn't like Palpatine, but she respected his choices and never said anything to him about it; for that, he was grateful. He already heard enough about it from almost everyone else.

"What is going on down there?" Anakin asked, figuring Palpatine would know what he was talking about.

"They've sealed the entire building; no one can get in, and we cannot get out. It's up to you; you have to get to the power control room and turn off the security seal."

Suddenly, Zelina interrupted. "I hate to cut the conversation, but someone's coming. Let's avoid notice if we can," she stated, entering the room and placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. He nodded and disconnected his handiwork before Zelina replaced the panel he'd removed. "Get down; behind the unit!" she hissed, pushing him behind the unit and crouching down next to him. After a moment, a light suddenly washed through the room. Anakin wasn't comfortable with the fact that the light lingered on the com unit, but just as he was preparing to use a Jedi Mind Trick the light disappeared, and they heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. Beside him, Zelina breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd say we have to get to the power control room as soon as possible," she whispered with a small smile. "The longer we're gone, the more men Bane will send after us."

"Well, I think there's a slight problem with that; they seem to be going in the same direction as us," Anakin responded. It was true. He could sense them in their path as he stood up, creeping out of the room and hurrying to the edge of the hall. Peering around, he could see the female bounty hunter was the one searching for them, starting a descent downstairs.

"Do you think she's going for backup?" Zelina murmured behind him.

"Probably…we should hurry; who knows how much time we've got before Bane's got this place crawling with bounty hunters after us," he murmured back.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled.

* * *

Soon, Zelina and Anakin were rushing down the hall that the power control room was located, having successfully dodged the notice of the bounty hunter girl and slipped past her. Anakin still stayed in the lead, especially since he was the one with the lightsaber. Zelina was just the cover fire provider in this operation it seemed.

Anakin came to a sudden stop in front of her, and she bumped into him. Before she could scold him for not warning her, she spotted the creature in front of them that had just left the control room. Without a word, they both rushed towards the door, but reached it just after the creature retreated inside and shut the door as promptly as possible. Anakin furiously pressed the button, but Zelina growled low in her throat.

"Force Ani, you have a lightsaber, use it!"

He glanced back at her sheepishly and she backed up as he activated the blade, and she stood at the ready, eyes scanning the halls for any upcoming threats as he cut through the metal.

Suddenly, movement down one of the halls caught her eyes, and she took aim. "Ani…we have company. Think you could hurry your progress?"

"I can't really speed up how fast this melts," he shot back.

They both had to duck as the female bounty hunter took about five shots at them before Zelina returned fire, hoping her aim was true and she scored a headshot.

She wasn't counting on a partner.

"Chuba!" she cried out when a blaster bolt she hadn't been expecting grazed her cheek. She was glad she'd pulled her hair up today, or else she'd have just gotten an involuntary haircut. "Uh, Ani, I need help! Think you could cease the cutting for now?"

He did just that and she nudged him forward. "I'll cover you," she said, focusing most of her fire on the female bounty hunter but occasionally switching to the other hand and firing at the partner that stayed just out of reach. Something told her it was that pirate she'd taken down earlier, recovered from the head blow she'd dealt them.

"Well this is a nice setback," she grumbled as Anakin powered forward, doing her best not to accidentally shoot her friend in the back as he progressed down the hall and she switched hands as well as targets with her blaster.

Behind her, the door opened. She was about to turn around when webbed hands grabbed her face and she cried out in surprise. She'd been so focused on the two terrorists in front of her, she'd completely forgotten about the one behind the door.

She didn't have much longer to think about this, because the next moment she felt bolts of electricity going through her at a rapid rate; a sensation she hadn't experienced since Geonosis. Despite herself, she screamed at the pain.

"Zelina!" she heard Anakin shout before everything went black.

* * *

The pirate prodded the bound Anakin into the Senate Lobby, seeming pretty proud of himself that he had captured a Jedi. The only reason he had Anakin under his control was because he had surrendered though. Anakin had already slipped the lightsaber off of the pirate again and hid it in his boot as Zelina had once done though; he wasn't about to lose Zelina's lightsaber. However, he didn't do anything with the weapon.

Doing so would risk Zelina's life.

The female bounty hunter and the webbed creature dragged the bound and unconscious Zelina along the floor; a sight that infuriated Anakin. He hated feeling so helpless to help her, and he hated seeing her dragged around like a piece of scrap metal, like she was worthless. Worthless was the last thing Zelina was.

But such thoughts weren't going to help him now.

Padme was watching as he was brought to the hostages, a sad look on her face. He gave her a small smile of reassurance in response. All wasn't lost; he still had a trick up his sleeve. Or down his boot to be more specific.

"Young Skywalker…" Bane said, approaching Anakin. The smile disappeared from Anakin's face immediately, replaced by a scowl as the bounty hunter got up in his face. "Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you Jedi?"

"I'd watch what you say Bane; I'm only here because I _want_ to be," Anakin said chillingly.

"Ah yes, you surrendered to protect your little Jedi friend here, I heard. I'll have to remember you have a weak spot for her for future references," Bane said with a sickening smirk, nudging the unconscious Zelina with his boot. "It's a shame she's a Jedi; such a fine looking specimen."

Anakin growled at the implement in Bane's words, but the blaster pointed at Zelina's head kept him from launching himself at the bounty hunter.

"Throw them in with the rest," Bane commanded, and the other's did just that, throwing Zelina's limp form into the crowd of Senators. Anakin was by her side in an instant, turning her over gently and brushing the hair from her face. Padme was at his side the next moment, also checking on Zelina's condition but letting her hand brush against Anakin's. Anakin met her eyes and smiled a little before he inclined his head towards his boot. She frowned, but got the message, glancing towards it.

It took her a moment to see the lightsaber hilt.

"Ani," she breathed. He shook his head, angling himself to glare at Bane but block the hunter's view of his boot. He felt Padme wiggle the lightsaber out of his boot, and was glad to see Bail shift to hide her action from Bane further.

"You're not going to get away with this Bane," Anakin hissed.

"I believe I already have," Bane replied smoothly before he turned to the web fingered one that had knocked out Zelina. "Go and get the…the parting gift," he said with a laugh.

Anakin didn't like watching as they set charges around the room, and he rose to his feet, taking note of the spots that the charges were placed. His mind was already racing to figure a way out of the room in a short period of time as he stood protectively over Zelina.

"We need to get to the landing platform; is everything ready?" Bane asked them once they had finished and he had finished talking to Palpatine.

"Yup, Yup!" the webbed creature Anakin had decided he despised responded.

"Turn on the field," Bane barked, and immediately the red lasers turned on, crisscrossing all around the room and trapping them in the center of the lobby. "If you so much as breathe on one of these lasers the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi; I bid you all a most respectful farewell. Let's go," Bain said with a tip of his hat.

Anakin was mildly amused to see that the dim-witted pirate had not figured out that he no longer had the lightsaber, even as he walked out of the room with Bane's party and the doors slid shut.

Anakin dropped to Zelina's side once Bane and his men were gone, putting a hand on her shoulders. "Zee…Zee…" he said quietly. "Come on Zee, time to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open, causing relief to wash through him as he smiled at her. "It's about time."

Zelina smiled with a small groan. "Hey…you can't rush me with these things."

"Well, now would be a time to be rushed," Anakin said with a tiny chuckle.

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here. I think we should just sit here," Padme's uncle said as Anakin and Padme helped Zelina to her feet.

"Well, that's not a very good idea," Anakin said with a smirk.

"I think you two could use these now," Padme said with a smile, pulling the lightsabers out of her sleeve and handing the respective lightsabers to their respective owners.

"Yes, thank you, that's much appreciated," Zelina said with a relieved sigh, cutting the binds on her wrists while Anakin did the same with his. "Everyone get to the center of this circle," she added, pointing to the circle most of them were gathered on.

Anakin grinned. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Always," she said with a laugh, and they both plunged their lightsabers into the floor, starting to cut a large hole in the floor around the group. It would go much faster with both of them doing it at the same time. Sure enough, they were already halfway done a few seconds later.

Anakin heard the charges starting to whine and sped up his pace. "Brace yourselves!" he heard Zelina warn the Senators before they finally met at the opposite point they had started on. The floor gave way, and everyone scattered as they fell to the floor below. A few seconds later the charges went off above them. Anakin dusted himself off, offering a hand to help Padme up off the floor.

"Another daring rescue _Master_ Jedi," she said with that smile he loved so much.

"I do my best, _Senator,_ " he said respectively, bowing to her before he smirked.

Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her right now; just snatch her up and twirl her in a wide circle. But, of course, he couldn't. He had to stay formal around his own wife in front of all these people.

At least he didn't need to pretend around one of his friends. At least he didn't need to pretend around Zelina.

She was one of the few bright lights in his life, right next to his wife.


	12. Season 2: Cargo of Doom

"Don't let up! We've almost got them!" Aayla commanded from her place on the bridge.

Zelina had to admit, it was nice to be on the bridge when it _wasn't_ ready to crash in a fiery inferno. Currently, Aayla and Zelina were assisting Anakin and Ashoka in capturing Cad Bane who they had been told stole a valuable holocron; they had him cornered, and at the moment the star destroyer Aayla and Zelina were in charge of was shooting down the second to last Separatist ship Bane was in command of. Zelina stood firmly at Aayla's side as the ship exploded in flames.

"I sure hope that wasn't the one Bane was on Master," Zelina murmured.

"It wasn't," Aayla assured her before turning to one of the many clones aboard the ship. "Cut off the last one's escape before they try anything. It's the one we want," Aayla informed the crew. Across the battle zone, Zelina could see Anakin's ship moving to intercept as well.

"It looks like Ani has the same thought," Zelina quipped.

"It would appear so," Aayla mused.

"Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from General Skywalker's destroyer," one of the troopers said.

"Patch him through," Aayal commanded. Soon enough, they could hear Anakin's voice coming through the communications system.

"Master Secura; we're taking care of this last ships hyperdrive system before we board it; I'm absolutely sure that Cad Bane is onboard, as well as Master Ropal."

"Board the ship Skywalker? Our destroyers aren't equipped for a boarding because we expected to land on the planet!" Aayla stated dubiously.

"Yes, the Admiral has already expressed his concerns with me, but I'm coming up with a plan."

Zelina smiled as she saw the Separatist ship take a hit right where they wanted it too not long after Anakin spoke.

"I will send my Padawan to assist you. I am sure she will prove some sort of use for you," Aayla said with a sigh.

"That would be much obliged Master Secura. Zee, do you still have my com frequency?" Anakin asked.

"You know I do; with all the times we tend to cross paths, it's something I figured it would be handy to save."

"All right then, I'll tell you when I think of something."

"Copy that Ani," she said before the connection ended.

"Padawan, try not to blow up the ship will you? There's things we need on there," Aayla said. Zelina gave her a mock wounded look.

"Master, you know I'm not that reckless," she said, smiling slightly.

"Not usually, but when you get with Skywalker you tend to be a little reckless," Aayla said with a knowing smile.

"I'll try to be careful Master," Zelina said, bowing slightly before she turned and left for the hanger.

* * *

"What are our orders Commander?"

Zelina smiled at Cruiser, the Captain of the little group that would be boarding with her. He was a favorite, a good friend of Zelina's. "We're waiting for General Skywalker to contact us so we know how we're going to be boarding this Separatist ship. I'll let you know once he enlightens me to the situation."

"How are we supposed to board with no assault craft?" Cruiser asked curiously.

Zelina shrugged. "That's up to General Skywalker, hence why we're waiting. Don't worry about it Captain; just leave that part to me."

"Yes Ma'am," Cruiser said shortly with a nod.

The com attached to her wrist went off and she signaled for Cruiser to come over. "Du'ahn."

"Zee, I figured it out," Anakin said immediately.

"Well tell me what popped into your head genius," she said with a snicker.

"Ahsoka thinks it's genius," Anakin said, sounding very much like a child at the moment before his tone adapted a serious nature again. "We're going to use the walkers, have the ship drop them onto the Separatist ship from above."

Zelina glanced over at their ship's walkers, studying them closely for a moment. It could work…they were pressurized, and they had magnetic feet that would allow them to stick to the Separatist ship…

"I see what you're thinking," she said with a grin. "Have you already told Aayla so she can direct the destroyer into position?"

"I called her first."

"All right. I guess I'll be there in a moment."

"We'll meet in the middle."

"Copy that." Zelina cut the connection before she turned to Cruiser. "You heard him Cruiser. Have the men load up into the walkers; they'll suit our needs just fine."

Cruiser nodded, and Zelina was almost positive that he was grinning underneath his helmet. "Yes Ma'am!"

Zelina grinned, rushing in the opposite direction to get suited up for the conditions before plunged into battle.

* * *

Zelina took her position on top of the walker, staring at the Separatist ship below as the claw let go of the walker and started to slowly fall in its direction.

It was times like these that she was glad she wasn't afraid of heights.

They landed on the Separatist ship on the opposite side from Anakin's group, and the moment the magnetized feet touched the surface the gunners opened fire. Zelina's purple blade blazed to life, deflecting the fire of startled droids. The light fire didn't last long. Soon, vulture droids were joining the mix. That was Zelina's cue, and she jumped from her post on the walkers, full throttle towards the vulture droids.

So far into her attack, Zelina felt a chill go down her spine, a feeling of bad things to come. She didn't like the feeling, but she didn't let it distract her from her current path.

 _Keep your mind in the present,_ both Ur-Sema and Obi-Wan had told her before. That was one of the principles that helped her adapt with her uncanny foresight gift.

Zelina was weary when, after dispatching the first wave of vulture droids, she was met with no further resistance. There were no reinforcements to come at them; this boarding was a little too easy in her mind.

Like they had agreed, Zelina's group and Anakin's met in the middle. As she came over her bend, she could see R2 flying by to open the hatch so that they could break through. They didn't say anything when they met up, but they did once both teams were safely onboard the Separatist ship and moving through the corridors.

"Pretty ingenious plan you came up with there Ani," Zelina said as they hurried through the halls.

"Well, we still need to find a way off the ship. Instead of all of us crowding up the bridge, how about you take your men and lock down the hanger bay and destroy the escape pods. We're not going to let Bane get away this time."

"Yes sir, General," Zelina said with a smirk that Anakin promptly returned. She slowed to a stop and signaled Cruiser. "We're in charge of making sure Cad doesn't try to make an escape. We're locking down the hanger bay and destroying the escape pods; escape pods should be the first thing we come across."

"On it ma'am," Cruiser said, already rounding up the rest of the group. With that, that turned and headed in an opposite direction from Anakin. Zelina was already thinking about hijacking one of the Separatist crafts in the hanger bay for their own escape. Knowing Anakin, he might not have thought that far yet.

* * *

Zelina wasn't very optimistic about the sudden tremor in the ship on their way to the hanger. The next moment, she received a transmission from Aayla.

"Padawan, one of the engines exploded, you'd be wise to avoid the aft section of the ship."

"Yes Master, I will," Zelina said promptly. "We're already headed towards the hanger bay, I believe we've passed that section, we shouldn't be anywhere near it anytime soon."

"Admiral Yularen suggests that you evacuate as soon as possible."

"You know Ani won't go for that Master; he won't leave until he either has what we came for or there's no other option."

"I know Padawan; I was just making it known to you."

"Thank you Master."

Zelina cut the communication, and no sooner had she done so did Anakin contact her. "My my, I must be rather popular today."

She could practically see him roll his eyes. "Zee, we're going to start looking for Master Ropal. How's your side of things coming?"

"Escape pods are destroyed, we're headed to the hanger bay as we speak. I'm going to be taking a high ground position, just in case you're wondering. I like attacking from above."

"Yes, I know, I still haven't forgotten when you surprised me back in the Jedi Temple. You know, jumping at a Jedi from above is a good way to get yourself impaled by a lightsaber."

"Hey, I was bored, and you made it way too easy for me."

"Sure, Zee, focus on the mission."

"I blame you for the change of topic," she called before he cut the transmission, causing her to snicker.

* * *

The power went out just as they were creeping into the balcony of the hanger bay, peering down below at the droids spotting the room.

"This is going to be a quick and easy job," Zelina informed Cruiser. "After we take out this group, do you think you can hold down the hanger while I join up with General Skywalker? I have the feeling I'm going to be needed elsewhere."

"Of course ma'am, we can handle this," Cruiser assured her. Zelina nodded.

"Let's secure the bay then."

With a smirk, Zelina launched from the balcony, dropping below and taking out three battle droids before they even realized what was going on. Up above, Cruiser and the others provided cover fire as Zelina moved from droid to droid. Eventually, the troopers also dropped down from above to come and help. It only took a few minutes to take control of the hanger.

Zelina turned to Cruiser. "Hold this hanger down Cruiser; I'll be back with General Skywalker and the others as soon as possible, all right?"

"Copy that ma'am."

With that, Zelina slipped out the door, rushing through the corridors with nothing but the Force to guide her. Danger was in the air, and she didn't know where she was going, only that she was headed somewhere she was supposed to be.

Her com link went off, startling her from her current contemplative state. " _Yes?_ "

"We found Bane; we're pursuing him right now," came Anakin's voice almost immediately.

"What direction are you headed?" Zelina asked curiously, still following the Force.

"To the gunnery room it seems, why?"

Zelina turned the last corner and Anakin came into view just as Bane darted into the gunnery room.

"That's why. Hi there Ani, just following a prompting from the Force, that's all," Zelina said casually as she drew up beside him. "By the way, the hanger bay is secure; Cruiser and the rest of my crew are holding it down for us. I felt I was needed elsewhere and now I'm here."

There small group stood tense at the entrance, the Jedi in front with their lightsabers ablaze. It seemed Anakin accepted the fact that she was there, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Welcome Jedi, we've been expecting you!" Cad Bane said as the lights in the gunnery came on, revealing rows of battle droids and super battle droids.

"I see why I was needed here now…" Zelina muttered.

"Kill them!" Bane barked, and the droids opened fire. Immediately, Anakin, Zelina, and Ahsoka started to deflect as many shots as possible as the clones fired back from behind. Eventually, being the people they were, they started to advance, weaving and deflecting as they rushed into the middle of the fight. Anakin, it seemed, had eyes solely for Bane, and Zelina had the sneaking suspicion that was because he had a personal bone to pick with Bane after the hostage crisis back at the Senate.

So Zelina decided she was going to help his progress a little, and focused on taking down any droid that tried to take a shot at Anakin.

When the gravity was turned off, most people would have been grumpy. Zelina, however, loved the change; anti-gravity just made more things possible.

Zelina deflected in midair for a few seconds before she hit the ceiling, kicking off of it towards the floor and cutting down a good chunk of the battle droids. She kicked off the ground at an angle, cutting down a few more droids on the way. She kept up her back and forth kick offs, cutting a decent path of destruction along the way.

Somehow she managed not to get hit by any of the blaster shots at the same time. There was the occasional bolt that grazed her, but other than that they missed. At the same time, she made sure her path of destruction gave Anakin more attack room, hoping he'd be able to get at Bane a little easier if she cleared enough of the droids for him.

The gravity turning on wasn't a welcome change, but she still managed to land on her feet, regaining her balance and focusing on Bane and Anakin two meters away from her. Bane snatched up the holocron between them before he gave a sickening grin and taking off. Anakin, she knew, would be distracted by the trooper that Bane had managed to knock off of the ceiling. Her ears were ringing from all the noise, but she powered on after Bane. He couldn't get away with that holocron, they had to get it back.

The moment she rushed through the door Bane had run through, she felt the danger in the ship heighten, but she didn't let the danger stop her. She kept her focus centered on her goal of Bane as the door behind her slid shut.

Eventually, Bane slowed to a stop outside of another door.

"What's wrong Cad? Forgot your key?" Zelina asked mockingly, holding her lightsaber ready.

"You're not much of a challenge youngling," Bane said with a smirk. Zelina did her best to keep from rising to the bait. She hated when people judged her abilities on her age; she was hardly younger than Anakin, just roughly three years. "I've got you right where I want you."

Bane raised his blaster, firing at Zelina, who raised the lightsaber to deflect the bolt quickly, aiming it at Bane's wrist com she'd noticed he was using to control all sorts of actions through. Bane hissed in anger, but Zelina was already advancing on him, and he moved quickly to avoid her violet blade. He kicked the lightsaber out of her hand, but she was quick to grab his hand, knocking the blaster aside, bringing his arm over her shoulder, and elbowing him hard in the chest before flipping him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

Now, they could see each other eye to eye, and a spark of recognition flashed through his eyes before he grinned. "Perhaps I did underestimate you…no matter…I won't be making that mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't," she said coolly, holding out her hand for her lightsaber without letting her eye off Bane. Bane, however, was quick to get back on his feet, and she found herself locked in hand to hand combat with him. She dodged a punch, attempted to sweep his feet out from under him, and was in the process of twisting out of a headlock when suddenly Bane latched onto her shoulder and pressed a button on his wrist com, a move she hadn't been expecting. Suddenly, she felt the familiar feeling of electricity coursing through her as she let out a cry of pain, cursing herself for getting into this situation _again_.

_Not again._

She'd made a serious mistake in following Bane without any backup.

And now she was going to pay for it.

She didn't have much longer to think about how stupid she had been before she was shocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**(A few moments earlier)** _

"Ahsoka, help me with this!"

Ahsoka was at Anakin's side in a flash, helping him cut through the locking mechanism on the door that Anakin had seen Zelina disappear through.

"Why didn't she listen to me?" Anakin growled. "It's a trap; she shouldn't be taking Bane on alone."

"Perhaps she didn't even hear you; she seemed pretty focused Master," Ahsoka said, sounding like she was trying to cover for Zelina. Anakin scowled.

"Sometimes, she makes my recklessness look like obedience to the letter," Anakin grumbled under his breath.

Their focus was cut short whenever an explosion suddenly rocked the gunnery room. For the second time recently, Anakin found objects from above rushing to squash him. This time, however, it was large chunks of metal instead of rocks. Hastily he gathered the Force around him, reaching out to catch the debris before it could squash Ahsoka and him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out like that, and Anakin found himself lying on his stomach, barely avoiding getting squashed by the debris. Ahsoka was somewhere by his feet, equally trapped.

This was going to make helping Zelina a little harder.

Speaking of Zelina…

Through their bond, Anakin suddenly felt a strong sense of pain and a flash of panic, and he knew she was in danger. Rage bubbled up inside him. Bane had captured her _again_. This time though…this time Anakin wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Calling on the Force, Anakin pushed all of the debris aside easily, freeing both Ahsoka and him from the rubble. He reached out to help Ahsoka up, who seemed to notice his faraway look.

"What's wrong Master?"

"Zelina…" he murmured, staring off towards the door for a moment as his mind raced. He was pulled from his musings when he suddenly heard Rex's voice on the other side of a huge pile of rubble.

"General Skywalker! Commander Tano? Can you hear me? Are you all right in there?"

"Yeah, we're all right; get back to the hanger with Commander Du'ahn's men. Find a transport and wait for us as long as you can."

"We're on it sir!" came Rex's prompt reply. Anakin turned away from the wreckage, turning on his com link to Zelina's frequency.

"Zelina, do you copy?" he asked in concern, already moving towards the door. Maybe he was wrong and she was perfectly fine…

He received no answer.

However, he did receive an incoming transmission from Admiral Yularen

"There's a power surge headed towards the bridge; if you're there get out immediately. You must abandon your mission!"

"I…don't have the holocron memory, and…Commander Du'ahn got misplaced in the firefight…" Anakin said slowly, knowing that the Admiral wasn't going to approve.

"The ship is tearing itself apart!"

"Move off to a safe distance Admiral, and await my signal for evacuation," Anakin said before shutting the com off.

"Ahsoka, we need to get finished on getting through this door," he said firmly. No sooner had the words left his mouth than his com link went off again.

"You're popular today Master. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Ahsoka said, hurrying to the door with her ignited lightsaber.

It was Aayla. Oh, how he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Skywalker? What's happened? I can't contact Zelina and I sensed pain through our bond!"

Anakin sighed. "We got separated. I was held up and she rushed on to take Bane alone. I think he has her. I felt her pain through our own bond. Ahsoka and I are going after her and Bane right now."

"Make sure you get her back Skywalker," Aayla warned softly.

"I will Master Secura, you know I will."

* * *

When Zelina came back to, she realized she was bound. One of the first things she did was stretch, so she was immediately met with a shock from the binders on her wrists. She yelped, immediately bringing her hands back together as she slowly sat up, doing her best not to disturb the binders again.

"I'd be careful there. Those binders have been specially designed for Jedi. The more you struggle, the tighter they get," Bane said cruelly from above her. Zelina scowled.

"That wasn't a struggle Bane, that was just a reflex," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If you want me to open the holocron, forget it; I won't do it."

"Oh, I bet you wouldn't youngling. But I know someone who will. I haven't forgotten how strong of a bond you seemed to have with Skywalker when I saw you two at the Senate building. He'll come running to rescue you, and I'm sure that he will do anything to insure your safety."

"I think you're overestimating how much he cares for me Bane. He won't open that holocron," Zelina said harshly.

"Why don't we get him here faster so we can ask him ourselves," Bane said with a cruel smile, reaching for his wrist com again.

Zelina braced herself, but that didn't make the shock any less painful, and Bane had the setting rather high.

So, she screamed.

"Sir…a-a Jedi… _two_ Jedi are coming!"

Zelina had never been so relieved and terrified to hear those words in her life. Bane was watching her drag herself to her feet as the droid continued.

"One of them looks _very_ unhappy!"

The droids statement was followed by the telltale sound of Anakin-sized destruction.

"It seems your friend has gotten the message," Bane said with a grin, activating a shield to keep Zelina in. She clenched her fists, glaring at him hatefully before the door opened and Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the door, lightsabers ablaze.

"You have nowhere left to run, _bounty hunter_ ," Anakin said darkly. Zelina tried not to shiver at his tone of voice; that tone was usually the sign to lay down your weapons and beg for ounce of mercy.

"Let me worry about that Jedi," Bane snarled at Anakin as two super battle droids took aim at Anakin and Ahsoka. Zelina watched nervously from her side of the room, hoping that Anakin wouldn't do anything rash.

"If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space? It's a horrible way to die…" Bane threatened, hand already on the necessary controls. All he needed was to apply the right amount of pressure and she would be dead. "Besides, isn't negotiation the Jedi way?"

The droids slowly came closer and Ahsoka tensed for a fight. Anakin, however, had locked gazes with Zelina, an internal struggle obvious in his eyes. She could see it in his eyes when he made his choice, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"What do you want?" Anakin said dejectedly, deactivating his lightsaber. Ahsoka stared at him in shock.

"Master, we can take them together," she insisted. Anakin could see how backed into a corner he really was though, and he ignored her.

Bane continued to talk anyway. "This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it; I hope you don't make the same mistake."

Anakin glared hatefully at Bane, eyes sliding back to Zelina before softening slightly. She stared back with equal intensity.

 _Don't do it Ani, please don't, I'm not worth it_ , she thought to herself.

"We don't have much time; hurry it up Jedi, or she dies!" Bane said sharply.

"Master…" Ahsoka said in a strained voice, eyes darting between the two super battle droids that were coming closer to them.

"Anakin, you have a duty that comes first, don't do it!" Zelina finally said sharply as Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. She knew he had caved into Bane's demands.

"I have a promise that comes before the duty Zelina," Anakin said softly. He looked back at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, go back to the men, go help them; I can sense they need it. I can handle this."

Ahsoka looked absolutely stunned. "Master, no, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Go Ahsoka," Anakin said sharply, pushing her lightly out of the room. "They need you; I'll be fine."

Before she could argue, Anakin shut the door behind her, turning back to Bane. He kneeled down, rolling his lightsaber over to the bounty hunter.

"Anakin, no!" Zelina said desperately.

"I can't let you die Zelina," he said gently before he sat back. "We'll deal with the holocron later."

"How touching," Bane stated with a smirk before he tossed the holocron in front of the kneeling Anakin. The super battle droids stood down, retreating to their corners but keeping their guns trained on Anakin.

Zelina watched Anakin in resignation speckled with awe. The awe came from simply watching how the Force reacted around her friend. It was quite a phenomenon; so much power and light fluctuating around one single person who focused themselves to simple tasks. He was capable of great things over time. Whenever he did reach his full potential, he would definitely be a force to be reckoned with.

Zelina watched as the holocrons corners came off, hovering around the holocron piece in the middle. The blue light that glowed from within never failed to fascinate her.

"Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend," Bane stated, placing the crystal in the middle. The holocron shifted, the corners attaching once more but at a different place than originally before the holocron fell into Bane's waiting hands. "My employers will be most pleased."

Zelina saw Anakin's eyes dart to their lightsabers, and she took the split second in between the movement and the action that would follow to throw herself at the closest thing that she could hang onto. She held that little ledge as tightly as she could; her life counted on it.

While Anakin took care of the super battle droids, Bane activated the air lock, which opened behind her. She immediately felt the pull of space, hanging onto her little ledge for dear life with a small cry of surprise. The force of the pull from space yanked her rather roughly, agitating the binders around her wrists and causing a powerful shock to go through her. Somehow, she managed to hang on, but her spasm cost her and she didn't have as great of a grip. Even now, she could feel herself slipping, her grip not well placed enough anymore or strong enough to resist the pull of space.

She saw the shield deactivated, and not a moment too soon Anakin was beside her, pulling himself up to shut the air lock. Before he could, she lost her grip, and for a few heart stopping moments she was flying towards the nothingness of space. His left arm shot out, grasping her in a strong grip before she could be taken from him. She felt him reach forward, stretching out with his fingers before he finally hit the button that closed the air lock and they both fell to the floor with a thud.

Before she could even get to her feet, Zelina found herself sweapt up into Anakin's arms, unable to breathe because of how tightly he was hugging her. "An…Anakin!" she gasped out. He didn't give up on the intensity of the hug.

"Why do you keep scaring me like this," he said gruffly before he pulled away, holding her tightly by the arms and staring into her eyes. "What were you thinking taking Bane on by yourself? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I didn't even know you were coming!" Zelina said in defense. "I thought you two were busy so I took matters into my own hands. I know, I know, I messed up, but now's not the time to talk about it, we need to get off this tin can before we get incinerated to a pile of ash."

He nodded, handing her lightsaber to her. "I think you'd like this back."

She took it with a grin. "Yes, yes I would."

"You need to take better care of it. How come I keep finding myself in possession of your lightsaber?"

"That's a mystery for another time," Zelina said, already rushing out the door. The ship was rumbling dangerously by now. "Come on, we still have time to get out of here."

* * *

"Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!" Anakin shouted into his com link. He had taken up point on their mad dash towards the hanger bay, which Zelina didn't mind. So long as he didn't run them into some larger problem.

"We've got to leave now; the reactor is going to blow, we _cannot wait_!" Rex responded immediately, his voice full of urgency.

"You'll have to. I'm going after that bounty hunter!" Anakin said, snarling the last two words. Zelina frowned; he was obviously on a vengeance path. For a moment, she thought of humoring him and letting him go through with his vengeance plans, but she knew that wasn't the best choice; not only now, but in the long run. When Anakin went on a vengeance path, it usually didn't turn out well.

She grabbed his arm just before he started down the corridor that would lead them to Bane. "Anakin, stop."

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked, confused. Zelina nodded towards the corridor on their right.

"We need to go that way; we don't have any time for Bane, we need to get off this ship before it explodes."

"I can't let Bane get away! Not now, not after what he just did," Anakin said firmly, a fire in his eyes that Zelina recognized all too well.

"We will get Bane later; if we go after him now, then we're all going to end up dead. If we're all dead, than we won't be of any good to anyone."

He looked like he was about to argue more, the fire in his eyes growing, but Zelina wasn't going to have it. Not right now; they couldn't afford it right now.

"What would Padme think?" she asked sharply. Anakin paused. "What would happen if you died because you had to go on a vengeance path that resulted in your death because you didn't have the patience to wait for another day? We need to go _now_ Anakin. If you won't leave him for yourself, or for me, or for the men, than at least leave him for Padme's sake."

Anakin looked away, but Zelina knew she had him. "All right…you're right."

Zelina nodded, softening her tone. "Come on Anakin…let's get out of here."

When they arrived in the hanger bay, the troopers were already loaded onto the ship, ready to go but waiting on them. Ahsoka stood on the ramp, searching the room anxiously for the two of them. The relief on her face when they came through the door was palpable from across the room.

They slowed down as they saw a scuffle up above, and Zelina watched in surprise as Bane fell off the balcony to the ground below, obviously dead.

 _Well that settles that_ , Zelina thought to herself.

"Come on, come on!" came Rex's voice, and Zelina and Anakin were pulled out of their stupor, rushing onto the ship.

"Are you okay Master?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin and Zelina got on the ship. When he nodded she turned to Zelina. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Zelina said with a hearty nod.

The ship paused by the trooper on the balcony who had shot Bane, and Anakin helped him onto the ship.

"Trooper, did you get the holocron?" Anakin asked him carefully.

"No sir…" the trooper replied tiredly.

"I'll get it Master!" Ahsoka said eagerly, already gathering herself to jump. Anakin held out his hand.

"No time; Rex, get us out of here," Anakin ordered. Ahsoka reluctantly retreated from the ramp, staring wistfully at the ship as it disappeared. Zelina plunged deeper into the ship, searching for her men. Most of them were there; there was a handful missing. They'd held their own, just as Cruiser had assured her.

Speaking of Cruiser…

"Are you all right Commander?" Cruiser asked her. Zelina turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine Captain, thank you. What about you?"

"A little banged up, but I'll be all right ma'am."

Zelina nodded, clasping his shoulder. "Good…you and the men should get your rest whenever we get back to the star destroyer."

"I'll see to it ma'am."

Zelina moved back to the back by Anakin, frowning slightly. Something still felt off…there was no longer a feeling of danger strong in the air, but something didn't feel right…

"Well, it looks like the holocron was destroyed…but at least the Separatists didn't get it," Ahsoka said sadly from Anakin's side. Anakin looked away, a contemplative look on his face.

"Huh…Bane's dead but…I can still feel him…"

Zelina frowned. That was odd but…it couldn't be right…

Another thought struck her, pushing any thought of the strange sensation to the back of her mind. "We should probably contact Aayla and tell her that my team and I will be on your destroyer."

Anakin smiled a little. "Yeah…I don't want her thinking something happened to you." His smile faded away, and he suddenly became serious again. "We are going to talk later about all of this."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Zelina assured him. She would enjoy a talk with him. Anytime spent with Anakin was time to be treasured, especially recently with death constantly looming over them.

They had to make the most of their lives; they never knew what the next day—the next _moment_ —could bring.


	13. Season 2: Children of the Force

As the shuttle touched down, Zelina turned to Cruiser and the other men in her group. "You all did a good job; get some rest while we're here, I have a feeling you'll have a decent amount of time to get some rest," she said as Cruiser took off his helmet. Zelina smiled slightly and touched a nasty cut he had on his forehead. "Make sure you get that patched up Captain; no trying to weasel out of it either, I'll ask the other men if you got it treated if I have to."

Cruiser chuckled lightly. "Yes ma'am."

Zelina smiled a little, descending the ramp as her com link started to go off. It was Aayla.

"Padawan, do you copy, are you all right?" came Aayla's worried voice almost immediately.

"I'm all right Master, I'm on Anakin's ship right now. Cad's dead and we weren't able to get the holocron."

Aayla sighed. "It's better than the bounty hunter possessing that holocron."

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Zelina said, watching as Anakin strode by her when one of the men called him back onto the small shuttle. She noticed one of the troopers—the one who had shot Bane if she was right—trying to slink away, looking injured. She frowned. Something didn't seem right…

"Padawan? Padawan? Zelina!" Zelina jerked a little, eyes still glued on the trooper even as Ahsoka started to follow the man.

"Sorry Master, I have to go…something's not right…" she said slowly before she cut off the connection and started to make her way briskly towards the trooper and Ahsoka.

"Wait, you're injured!" Ahsoka called, rushing in front of the trooper the same moment that Zelina suddenly felt a palpable warning through the Force. Zelina tensed.

"Ahoska! Get back!" She barked as Anakin suddenly rushed off of the ramp behind her. Zelina had already broken into a run, though she was too far away when the trooper suddenly grabbed her and nailed Ahsoka in the gut, putting her on the floor in seconds. Zelina felt guilty for jumping over Ahsoka's prone form on the ground in pursuit of the trooper, but that was another matter altogether as she now was pretty sure who was really under that helmet.

Bane.

Anakin was right behind her as they both chased after the bounty hunter, each thinking of a different bone they had to pick with the bounty hunter. And of course the thought that it was Cad Bane and it was their duty not to let him get away.

Zelina winced when she saw Bane take out two hanger maintenance men with his backpack before jumping into one of the ships. Gritting her teeth in determination, Zelina hopped onto one of the wings, finding Anakin on the other one as the ship rose into the air. Anakin immediately scored a hit on Bane, and Zelina had to duck so that the helmet he'd knocked off wouldn't nail her in the face. The punch was quickly retaliated by Bane, who jerked the ship to throw them off balance. Zelina grabbed onto one of the ship pieces while Anakin flipped over with the jerk, suddenly standing in front of her. Before she could process any more than the fact that Bane had finally sealed himself inside the cockpit, Anakin grabbed her around the waist and yanked her off of the ship with him just before Bane flew through the blue shields. Zelina let out a small gasp upon impact with the ground before they rolled to their feet and tried—yet failed—to keep up with the ship as it made a beeline for the hyperspace rings.

"Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings, hurry!" Anakin shouted into his com link.

"What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?" came Yularen's somewhat sarcastic reply.

"It's Bane! Lock those rings, _now_!"

A few moments later, Zelina sensed Bane's presence leave the system. Anakin's shoulder's slumped just slightly.

"We'll have to inform the Council…" he said dejectedly before clasping his hands behind his back and turning away from his view of the hyperspace rings. His pace was slow as Ahsoka and Zelina followed him, though his next words addressed only Zelina. "Zelina…I want to talk with you _alone_ please."

Zelina cocked an eyebrow; he was using her full name and stressing that he wanted to talk to her alone. This was serious. She exchanged a look with Ahsoka before she followed Anakin out of the hanger bay and down one of the halls. He seemed deep in thought as she watched him, and she couldn't help but notice the muscle in his jaw that had jumped out. Hopefully it had appeared due to thoughts of Bane and not whatever he wanted to talk to her about.

The pair was silent as they walked through the halls and in the direction of his quarters, Zelina noticed. They would occasionally pass by a trooper or someone, which was probably the reason why Anakin had not yet said anything. Still, she didn't like how heavy the silence was all the way to the moment that the door to his room slid shut behind them. Trying not to worry too much about what all of this was about, Zelina took a graceful seat on his bed before turning her attention to his stormy face. Anakin took the time to make one last call on his com link before they could start talking.

"Admiral, set our course for Coruscant," he said simply. Yularen's reply came almost immediately.

"Of course General."

Once the connection had been disabled, there was a few moments of silence between the two. Finally, Anakin spoke.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you were thinking back there, one more time?" Anakin asked quietly. It didn't take long for Zelina to remember he had said they were going to talk about what had happened, and she relaxed marginally.

"I already told you Ani, you and Ahsoka were preoccupied so I went after him. I didn't know that you wanted me to wait."

"I called after you to stop, it was obviously a trap; he wanted to separate us!"

Zelina sighed. "I couldn't hear anything Ani, the explosion had my ears ringing."

"You could have been killed, you almost were!" Anakin said a little harshly. Zelina frowned, standing up from her spot on the bed.

"Anakin, both of us are almost killed with every mission we go on; this is a war. These things happen. I already admitted that going alone was a mistake, and it's one I'm going to learn from. I know you want to keep your web of people safe but you can't control everything; we're going to get captured, we're going to get hurt, and you can't prevent that from happening."

Anakin easily sidestepped the direction she was taking the conversation. "I don't want you to end up needlessly hurt; I don't want you to get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a Jedi Anakin, a General just like you in a _war_! Every day I run the risk of getting killed," she said a little forcefully and a little louder.

"Yes, but I care about you," Anakin suddenly snapped. There were a few moments of silence before he continued very quietly. "I…care, and I worry, and…and I'm afraid to lose you too."

The room became very quiet and a few intense moments passed where Zelina was very sure that Anakin wanted to look away but couldn't seem to tear his eyes from hers. She studied his eyes for several moments, trying not to take his heartfelt words out of context and ignoring the resurfacing memory of the almost-kiss at Varykino. Finally, she spoke, taking special care with her words and even allowing the Force to direct her words along with her heart.

"I know Anakin…I care about you too, more than I think you realize some days," she started slowly, letting her eyes drop away almost on instinct so he might not see her emotional pain and the love that might show. Once she was sure that the traces had disappeared, she lifted her gaze back to him, even though now he was looking down and not meeting her eyes. She moved forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid to lose you as well, and I worry about you to. But if _you_ were killed in action, what would you want me to do?"

"Don't turn this around on me," Anakin asked quietly in a slightly pained voice. He knew the answer; that was why he didn't want to say it.

"You'd want me to keep fighting, to keep going," Zelina said firmly. "The same goes for you. We both need to be aware of the fact that it is completely possible for one of us to be killed at some point during this war; and not just us but those around us too. We can't pretend like we're invincible, because once we do, that's when we're our most vulnerable. Just like we can't pretend those around us are untouchable, because when we do that's usually when they end up hurt."

"We should be able to keep them from being hurt," Anakin grumbled, his eyes flashing. Zelina chuckled softly, surprising him. "What?" he asked, truly confused.

"You sound like a _parent_ ," Zelina laughed. "Force forbid you have children Anakin, because one of the most important things about being a parent is realizing you can't protect your children from everything, and letting them go. It's not just a Jedi principle; it's a fact of life."

Anakin turned away with a light scowl, though Zelina knew he could see her point now. He was just too stubborn to admit it. "That still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to lose you to."

"You won't," Zelina said immediately and firmly. "I've said it before and I'll say it again Anakin, you won't lose me if I have anything to say about it. Till the very end, no matter what, all right?"

Anakin didn't respond immediately, staring at the wall he was facing, shoulders and back tense. Zelina came up behind him and touched his shoulder blade. "All right?"

He sighed in defeat, turning his head towards her. "All right…just no more suicidal moments?"

"No promises," Zelina said with a small smile. "I picked up the habit from being around you so much, though I think Aayla and Ur-Sema did a good job at breaking that habit for the most part. It tends to crop up whenever you're around.

"Oh, so it's my fault, I see," Anakin said with a sour laugh.

"Well you do the same thing all the time; you end up having to be rescued, you pull crazy stunts that almost get you killed…you do it _all the time_. I swear, around Ahsoka I'm sure you're teaching style is 'do as I say, not as I do' at this rate."

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze for a few moments. "Zelina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said immediately.

His icy blue eyes suddenly met her own with an intense curiosity. "Have you ever regretted anything?"

His question threw her off. _Where did that come from?_ For a moment she grappled for the right words. There was plenty she regretted, and practically all of them surrounded Anakin.

"Yes…yes there's plenty that I regret, though most of my regret comes from the lack of doing…or saying…something that needed to be done or said," she finally said softly.

"Do you ever regret being a Jedi?" he asked her carefully. "Do you ever just want to walk away from it?"

Zelina eyed him knowingly for a moment. She was pretty sure that last line was about Padme. "No, I don't regret being a Jedi…there are a few principles and rules I think might have become misinterpreted over time that I don't agree with the dominant opinion on right now…but I think it would have to be something pretty big to get me to walk away from the Order. It's not perfect, but then again no one and nothing is. It could use some changes in my opinion but…no…I don't regret it. Though I think I do know what would make me walk away."

"Really?" Anakin inquired, his interest piqued. "And what would that be?"

 _If you left than so would I_ , she immediately thought. However, she phrased the wording differently. "If certain people left…then I probably would too. Or if the Order had lost all sense of what makes it the Jedi Order, then it would probably be best to leave. Though…considering we're at war…that's a condition I might have to be willing to stretch. A lot of principles and morals get lost during a war, I've noticed that from our studies at the Jedi Temple and simply from what we've seen of this war so far."

Anakin nodded, looking down thoughtfully. "Thanks for telling me…"

"Why do you ask?" Zelina asked curiously.

"Just…sometimes I do wonder what it would have been like if I wasn't a Jedi…what would have happened. And there are mometns when I get so frustrated that I think it would be easier to leave all of this behind but…being a Jedi is my life, and I can't just throw that all away," Anakin said, running a hand through his hair.

"I can see that," Zelina said with a small, knowing smile. "I can see where your relationship and your life commitment might start wrestling with each other…you really did decide to put a huge weight on your shoulders when you decided to juggle a marriage and a commitment to the Jedi Order but…at least you're not alone. You do have support when you need it, don't forget that. Force, if you ever need to just _talk_ about _anything_ , all you have to do is ask, or drop a message. And if I'm in the middle of a battle and can't quite reach the com…" Anakin and Zelina both chuckled at that. It was a major understatement. Once they'd both sobered again Zelina put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Even if I can't reach the com at the moment, I will always answer, and we can always talk, all right? I'm here for you whenever you need me, I promise."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Zelina."

Zelina smiled a little. "Anytime."

* * *

Once on Coruscant, the Masters were all quick to start their search for potential Force Sensitive child targets. The whole ordeal sickened Zelina; what kind of a person would target—and possibly harm—children?

Ahsoka was up and pacing recklessly as Zelina leaned against the pillar outside of Master Yoda's quarters. Inside, Anakin, Aayla, Obi-Wan, Windu, and Yoda were all meditating to see if the Force would reveal anything to them. The Force was strong within the room, and it kept distracting Zelina. At least until Ahsoka gave a sudden grunt of frustration.

"What's taking them so long?" she asked in exasperation.

"These things take time Ahsoka," Zelina said with an amused smile. Ahsoka scowled, causing Zelina to chuckle. The younger girl could be so impatient, yet also quiet smart and even wise, even if she was three years younger than Zelina—six years younger than Anakin.

"The longer we wait, the more children are put in danger," Ahsoka said firmly.

"But we won't be helping them if we don't take the time to stop and figure out where they are first. I don't really feel like searching the entire galaxy for every single possible child, do you?" Zelina asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "No, not really…how are you still a Padawan?"

Zelina started a little. What was it with everyone and these off-putting questions lately?

"I don't know Ahsoka…I guess you'd have to ask Aayla that. Perhaps they're just waiting for the right moment, or there's something I have yet to learn; or I just need the right opportunity to prove myself," Zelina suggested.

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you've proven yourself on enough occasions from what I've seen of you around Master Skywalker."

Zelina frowned, leaning back against the pillar once again as a thought struck her. "Maybe…they're waiting for me to be a little independent from Master Skywalker; see if I can put the needs of the galaxy over his needs. Everyone knows we have a deep running bond…maybe they want to see that that bond won't interfere with my Jedi duties before they promote me."

"You're saying you have a problem with attachment?" Ahsoka asked curiously. She was probably remembering the lesson on attachment that Aayla had given her when Anakin had suffered the injuries from his crash.

Zelina nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I do. So does Anakin; I think it was just the way we were raised…"

She trailed off, suddenly reluctant to finish. "How were you raised?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"With very little and only each other and our single parents. Anakin had his mother; I had my father…on occasion…Shmi acted as my parent quite a few times. It's a very touchy subject that I don't recommend bringing up with him; there's still some fresh, painful wounds attached to his mother and our homeworld."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Zelina nodded. "And it's not my place to tell, so don't expect me to," she added with a small smile.

Ahsoka seemed ready to ask another question, but she was interrupted when the door to Yoda's quarters opened. The first one out was Obi-Wan, closely followed by Aayla.

"Padawan," Aayla said promptly. "We're going to Rodia with Master Kenobi; there's a child there that's in emminant danger."

"Snips, we're going to Naboo." Zelina heard Anakin before she saw him, but his words caused her head to whip around.

"Naboo?" she asked.

Anakin nodded grimly, appearing to be itching to get going. "There's a gungan child there in danger."

"Then we don't have any time to lose. Good luck you two, and may the Force be with you."

"And with you," Anakin said, giving Zelina a rather pointed look before Ahsoka and he ran off. Zelina turned to Obi-Wan and Aayla as they set off at a brisk pace, hurrying after the two senior Jedi.

* * *

The green world of Rodia showed up in the view screen in front of her, d Zelina couldn't help but stop to marvel at it's beauty while she had the time to.

Obi-Wan cut her musings short rather quickly.

"Let's hope we're not too late," he said, his voice coming through with a little static through her communications device.

"Such optimism," Zelina responded with a slight smile before they broke through the atmosphere of Rodia.

"Keep on your toes Zelina; I'm sure you know by now not to underestimate Bane," Aayla warned.

"I know Master, I won't be making that mistake again," Zelina said gently. They raced towards the Rodian city, exiting their starfighters the moment that the ships were landed and the cockpit had opened enough to let them slip through. Obi-Wan took the lead, rushing through the streets from memory before skidding to a halt in front of a house. He hit the button, Knocked, even pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Zelina shifted nervously, feeling that something was off. She tapped Aayla's shoulder to communicate this, to which her Master gave a brief nod of agreement and approval.

The door opened just slightly, and Obi-Wan stretched to try and see the child beyond the mother, reaching up on his tip-toes at one point.

"If you're looking for my son _Jedi_ , he's not here," the mother said coldly. Zelina, meanwhile, stood back, examining the house. If she angled herself right and trusted the Force, she could get up on the roof…

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked seriously before the woman shut the door in his face. Zelina took that as her signal and she gathered the Force, jumping onto the roof as Obi-Wan continued in a much louder voice below her. "Open the door!" he commanded. Zelina was already crossing the roof, searching around the ground around the house. If anyone was trying to make an escape, she would see it, and she could drop on them from above…

The cry of a child to her left drew Zelina's attention, and she rushed to the opposite side. She hardly had any time to react as a brown-robed mass came rushing up towards her. Instinctively, Zelina jumped, latched onto the figure she could now identify as Cad Bane, and prayed he wouldn't shake her off. She found herself face to face with the Rodian child who was happily oblivious to the seriousness of what was happening.

"Zelina!" she heard Obi-Wan shout underneath her, but she didn't let herself be distracted. Bane was already trying to shake her off. Now she was also holding on for dear life, as they were rather high in the air.

"Get off me!" Bane snarled.

"In your dreams," Zelina scoffed, digging her nails into his shoulders. Bane grunted, dropping a little in altitude. He shook himself violently in an attempt to throw her off, but she held firm.

At least until he decided to shed the robe she was clutching too.

Suddenly she was only holding onto one shoulder with one hand, the other hand clutching an unoccupied robe sleeve. Before she could grab onto Bane's shoulder again, he switched which hand he was holding the child in and shook off the rest of the robe, sending her plummeting towards the ground below. She clamped down the scream that threatened to burst out of her, reaching for the Force so that she would know what to do before she became a smear on the pavement.

She grunted as her midriff suddenly made contact with something solid and she was no longer falling, but swinging to the side.

"Got you," she heard Obi-Wan say, causing her to sag in relief.

"Obi-Wan; I owe you one," she said, allowing him to heft her to a better position as they swung towards a wall. It seemed he had used his grappling hook to catch up to Bane.

"I'll—" he cut off as he focused on the Force, kicking off the wall they had swung towards and up onto the platform Bane had disappeared to. "—remember that."

They both clambered to their feet, but it was too late. They could do nothing but watch as Bane's ship rose into the air and took off. Bane even took the time to throw them an insulting wave, the child balanced on his knee in the cockpit. Obi-Wan clenched his fist in frustration before he released the feeling into the Force. Zelina sighed.

"We'll catch up to him; we'll find the child, I know we will."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Let's hope Anakin and Ahsoka have better luck than us."

"They probably will." Zelina was silent for a few more moments before she asked one last question. "Aayla didn't see that, right?"

She was rather proud of the fact—though a little worried—that Obi-Wan simply smiled and laughed at her. Even if it was slight, at least she'd lifted his spirits a little.

Though truthfully, she really did hope her Master hadn't seen.

* * *

After their failure on Rodia, it was a relief to hear that Anakin and Ahsoka had much more success and were even able to capture Bane. The news was welcome, and Zelina, Obi-Wan, and Aayla were quick to reunite with the two on the Republic cruiser. Obi-Wan and Windu got to interrogate Bane first, while Anakin and Ahsoka looked through Bane's ship for the holocron and Aayla and Zelina kept watch on the bridge lest they run into any unpleasant surprises. However, Aayla had sent Zelina to go check up on how the interrogation with Bane was going, which was why she ended up walking into the detention block mere moments after Anakin. She stayed a few meters behind him, watching as up ahead the shield to Bane's cell flickered down long enough for Obi-Wan and Windu to exit. Their voices floated towards her as she approached.

"We tore the ship apart; there's no sign of the holocron," Anakin was telling them. His shoulders slumped slightly. "Or the kids…"

"Did you check the ships navigation records?" Windu asked as Zelina finally arrived, coming even with Anakin.

"They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo," Ahsoka informed him. Obi-Wan was staring into Bane's cell thoughtfully, tugging lightly at his beard.

"We'll have to use the Force to _make_ him talk," Anakin said a little forcefully. Zelina didn't like the edge that his tone had taken, though Obi-Wan addressed Anakin before she could say anything.

"Mmm, I don't think Bane is that weak," Obi-Wan said simply.

"Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together?" Ahsoka suggested.

Zelina gave her a sharp look. "That's a lot more dangerous than it sounds Ahsoka," Zelina remarked.

"I agree; using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is…risky, to say the least," Obi-Wan said. Zelina couldn't help but notice that Anakin's fists were clenched, the muscle in his jaw jumping, and a dark edge lingering in his gaze; he was ready to do whatever it took to get Bane to talk, no matter what line it crossed.

She didn't like it. Not at all.

"There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process," Windu supplied. At that, Anakin's fists unclenched, and he seemed to gain a little more control of himself. Anakin smiled a little.

"Well, do we have another choice?" Anakin asked.

"This should be interesting," Zelina muttered under her breath as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Windu all moved towards Bane's cell. Zelina and Ahsoka moved to the back of the group since they weren't going to participate in this. Ahsoka due to lack of experience and Zelina because she didn't want to be a part of it.

They all filed into the dark room, the two Masters and Anakin forming a line while Ahsoka and Zelina took up guard like positions near the door. From her angle, she could see the dark shadows that fell over Anakin's face, and the look caused her to shiver.

Anakin reached out a hand towards Bane. "You will take us to the holocron."

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me," Bane scoffed at him.

Obi-Wan also stretched out a hand. "You will take us to the holocron," he said, speaking in sync with Anakin. Once more, Zelina shivered, but a little more noticeably.

 _This is just creepy_ , she thought.

"Forget it!" Bane said shaking his head adamantly.

Windu also stretched his hand out. "You will take us to the holocron," they all said at once.

"I…I…I won't!" Bane said, his will wavering.

"And you will take us…" Windu said slowly.

" _Now_!" all three demanded at once. Zelina stiffened a little; she didn't like the way that Anakin looked under the shadows, his face shrouded halfway by darkness with an intense glare aimed towards Bane. It was a rather scary look.

"I…I will take you… _NO_!" Bane said, shaking himself out of the stupor. "Get out of my head!" Bane shouted. The three pushed a little harder and Bane withered in his seat before they all retreated from his mind, causing Bane to collapse against the table.

"Perhaps we should try… _again_!" Anakin threatened, his brow furrowed in anger.

"I…I've had enough of that…" Bane gasped out slowly, raising a hand in a weak gesture of 'stop.' "I'll take you to the holocron…you'll get your _children_ back…"

Zelina sighed in relief; halfway because it was over, and halfway because they were going to get the information they wanted.

* * *

The arrangements were quick to be made to leave for the destinations Bane had hid the children and the holocron at. Unfortunately, Anakin had to open his mouth, and now four of them were headed back to Coruscant to deliver reports while Windu and Obi-Wan went with Bane to recover the children and possibly the holocron. Anakin and Ahsoka were headed to the Senate building, as well as Zelina, to give a report to the Chancellor while Aayla updated the Jedi Council on the progress they were making. Zelina had intended to go with Aayal, but Aayla had instead told Zelina to accompany Anakin for reasons unknown.

Not that it would be much of an accompaniment. Zelina was almost positive that the Chancellor would want to talk to Anakin alone.

As they approached the Chancellor's office, Zelina noted the way that the sunset framed Palpatine as he stood in the doorway; it gave her chills, more than the interrogation she had just witnessed did.

"Ah, Anakin, it is good to see you," Palpatine said with a grandfatherly smile. Zelina didn't see any sincere warmth in it though, even if Anakin did.

"Your Excellency," Anakin said with a small bow of his head.

Palpatine moved his gaze to Zelina and Ahsoka, and Zelina wondered if the disapproving glint in his eyes was actually there or just created by her own mind due to her extreme dislike of the man. "Excuse us children," he said gently, though Zelina bristled under the title. _Child_? She was far from a child! She had stopped being a child before she even left the single digits of her age!

Palpatine put an arm around Anakin's shoulders, leading him into the room. Anakin looked back, giving Ahsoka and Zelina a reassuring nod before the doors slid shut.

"I hate that man," Zelina muttered the second the doors hissing sound ended.

Ahsoka was startled. " _Hate_ him? The _Chancellor_? Why?"

"Several reasons," Zelina said bitterly, crossing over to one of the couches that lined the halls. "Have you ever been around him for an extended period of time Ahsoka?"

"No…"

"Have you ever been in the room when he talked to Anakin?"

"No…"

"I have," Zelina said, looking away. "I have and it sickened me. When I was a little girl, when we were first brought here, the moment I laid eyes on him I got a really bad feeling, and I heard some things that I didn't like, things I've started to hear him say to Anakin…And that's another thing; whenever he's with Anakin."

"What happens when he's with Skyguy?" Ahsoka said, glancing at the door in worry as she sat down next to Zelina.

"I don't know what his end result is, but he always feeds Anakin's ego; he stirs up all those negative feelings that Anakin tries not to harbor. He feeds his anger, hate, vengeance, all of it, while convincing him that it's all right to feel that way, it's all right to act in rage, it's all right to do this and that. And he's always flattering him; we all know how that works, especially in the politician world. Plus, he's always putting down those around him, the Jedi, his friends, all of them. I was in a meeting between the two where Palpatine downplayed the Jedi, agreed that Anakin had more to gain from his guidance than Obi-Wan's, and even encouraged him to be invincible…Palpatine feeds all of the things that leads to the dark side when he's with Anakin, Ahsoka. That's why I worry whenever these two are together. Anakin comes out of these meetings short tempered, over-egotistical, and sometimes even angry at everyone else at times. I really do not like these two being together, not in the least. I worry that with his flattery, and with all this feeding of negative emotions…I worry that one day Palpatine's going to try and take advantage of Anakin and use his trust like a _tool_ , and Anakin's going to go blindly."

Zelina finally paused for air, surprised at how light she felt. How long had she been bottling her feelings about Palpatine up?

"Then why are we letting him be alone with Skyguy right now?" Ahsoka asked, standing up sharply. Zelina grabbed her arm.

"Because even though I don't trust him, Palpatine is still a friend to Anakin, and accusing Palpatine only angers him and could even push him away; trust me, I've tried. The best you can do is subtly negate whatever Palpatine's planted into Anakin's mind during the meeting and kind of give him a reality check without letting Palpatine come into play. It's a tricky game, and sometimes I feel like I'm playing a combination of sabacc and Dejarik with Palpatine. It's best not to actually bring it up to Anakin unless absolutely necessary, though in this case…I'd leave the Palpatine effect negating to me. I've known Anakin longer, I've got a really strong bond with him, and a skill of getting through to him when no one else can."

"Well, if you ever need me to talk some sense into Skyguy, I'd be glad to help," Ahsoka said with a smile.

Zelina smiled, standing up. "Thank you Ahsoka; I'm glad I'm not the only one."

* * *

After cooling down from her Palpatine frustration, Zelina had returned to Aayla, expecting perhaps a sparring session and a brief overview of how the Council saw their progress and why the report took so long. Instead, Aayla had simply told her that the Council took note of where they were and that nothing could be really said until further progress was made. After that, she had 'suggested' that Zelina go help Anakin and Ahsoka see if they could find anything more out from Bane's ship—if by suggested one thought subtly commanded.

It was almost as if she was trying to get rid of her.

Still, Zelina didn't let herself think too much of it. She knew Aayla wasn't trying to get rid of her, and considering two children were at risk, it was a very important mission. The more they could collect, and quicker they recovered that information, the sooner those children would be safe again.

So, Zelina had gone back to the cruiser with Anakin and Ahsoka to inspect the ship. She had left to tell Aayla she was on the cruiser first while Anakin and Ahsoka headed towards the ship, so when she finally approached the bounty hunter's transportation Anakin and Ahsoka were already at work with Anakin in the cockpit and Ahsoka under one of the wings.

"Well, piloting systems are clean," Anakin said, still going through the ships data banks even as he spoke. He turned his head to Ahsoka's direction. "Check the landing gear?"

"Double checked it," Ahsoka said sadly from her position on the ground.

"Have faith team, we'll find something on this ship; the Skywalker team tends to stumble across _something_ all the time," Zelina said humorously as she approached the ship. Anakin smiled a little at her.

"Not always; sometimes Obi-Wan finds something we missed."

"Ah, but Obi-Wan also has an immeasurable amount of patience as we know simply by the fact that he trained you."

"Ha, ha, very funny Zee," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. Ahsoka chuckled, getting ready to roll back under the wing again. Zelina let her hand trail across the other wing, feeling sooty ash under her fingers before suddenly the world disappeared around her in a now all too familiar sensation.

The sudden heat was sweltering, causing sweat to drip down her back and forehead, and the thick smoke and ash in the air made her eyes water and her throat clench, ready to cough. In the distance, she could hear the sound of crying children, their voices both distant and nearby at the same time, as if echoing down a long tunnel.

The images and sensations faded away, and Zelina found herself blinking rapidly at the wing in front of her out of sight of the other two. It took a few moments for Anakin's voice to register.

"…not his fuel computer," Anakin was saying.

"So?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well if we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance he traveled…"

"We may be able to calculate where else he went!" Ahsoka finished eagerly. "That's a new one!"

"It's an old Jedi trick we used to track down smugglers," Anakin told her smugly. "Okay, let's see…Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar—"

"Mustafar," Zelina said suddenly and sharply, startling both of them.

"What?" Anakin asked, thrown off guard.

"He went to Mustafar; that's where the children are," she said firmly. Anakin stared at her.

"How do you know that? For all we know he could have stopped there to refuel," Anakin stated.

"Because, I just had a vision; it was hot, there was ash and smoke in the air, and there was the sound of children crying; they're there Anakin, I know it!" Zelina said adamantly.

Anakin frowned but nodded. He had learned long ago not to doubt her visions; she had become better and better at interpreting them as years had passed, and she knew more than he did when it came to this specific field; he knew to trust her on the matter.

"All right then. Mustafar it is; we'll leave immediately."

"Should we tell someone we're leaving?"

"No time; if the children really are there, then we need to leave as soon as possible; we don't know what Bane's employer wants with them, so the sooner we find them, the better."

* * *

Not too long after the rushed conversation, they found themselves in the Mustafar system.

"We're coming up on Mustafar," Ahsoka said. Anakin and Zelina were standing at the time, and they both leaned over to see the volcanic planet.

"R2, begin the landing cycle," Anakin said as he and Zelina took a seat. The glow of the planet bathed the cockpit in a dim red light. Zelina shifted uneasily in her seat; something felt off…something didn't feel right…

Was the world disappearing around her again?

Zelina gripped the armrest to keep herself somewhat grounded in reality as the cockpit disappeared. Once more she couldn't see anything, but she could deffinately hear. A woman was crying, and Zelina herself felt choked up, but she didn't know if it was from the ash and smoke or from emotional reasons. Suddenly she heard her own voice as she plead with someone, but her voice sounded different; war weary, desperate, even…broken-hearted.

" _Please, listen to reason! You're being deceived!"_

The vision broke off, and Zelina felt herself dropped rather gruffly back into reality with a small gasp. Anakin looked back at her, concern etched on his face. "Are you all right?"

Zelina nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine…" Anakin said skeptically.

"I will be; I'll tell you later, right now we need to focus," Zelina said with a shake of her head.

"All right then Zee, if you say so…" Anakin said skeptically, turning his attention back to the viewport. As the surface of the planet neared, Zelina shifted uncomfortably. Something felt off, horribly off, and she didn't know what. Part of her felt an echo of premonition in the strength of the dark side and the _wrongness_ she felt on the planet, but she didn't allow herself to analyze the feeling; she shoved it to the back of her mind for later.

It was a smooth landing on the Mustafar facility landing pad, but Zelina hardly registered the sensation; the dark side was too thick here to really appreciate anything. Wordlessly, she rose from her seat with Anakin and Ahsoka, distracted with all the premonition and horrible echos of visions she was having in her mind. She needed to clear her head, come back to the present; the children couldn't afford for her to be distracted.

They descended the ramp, looking around the volcanic planet as lava erupted from the magma river below but did not touch the facility.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ahsoka asked skeptically. Zelina coughed from the ash and smoke.

"Absolutely positive," she said, the heat of the planet making her a little uncomfortably hot. Considering she was from Tatooine, that was saying something.

"Come on; if they're here then we're running out of time," Anakin said, powering ahead to the door. R2 rolled along beside him, beeping contently as he rolled up to the control panel and opened the door for them.

"I sense something Master," Ahsoka said, pulling back instinctively. "And I don't like it."

"It's the dark side Ahsoka," Anakin said almost thoughtfully. Zelina nodded in agreement.

"I've felt it since we got close to the planet," Zelina said softly. "This is the right place."

"Is that what distracted you earlier?" Anakin asked.

"Partially," Zelina said distractedly as they entered the building cautiously.

So far into the facility, they suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying. "Did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked, pausing midstride at an intersection. Zelina shifted uncomfortably; she hated how strong the dark side felt here. It was smothering her, almost suffocating.

"Yeah, I heard it; question is where are they?" Anakin said tensely, lightsaber in hand. Zelina called her lightsaber to her hand too; who knew what resistance they would be met with.

Ahsoka stood still for a few moments, and Zelina felt the Force shift around the girl before Ahsoka suddenly snapped to attention and pointed down the hall. "This way!"

Without a word, they all took off in that direction, full speed ahead towards the missing children who were in some unknown, horrible danger. Zelina could feel the Force whispering the urgency of finding those children to her, despite the fact that they were Force Sensitive children they were. Whatever they were wanted for, it was a dark purpose that needed to be stopped.

Zelina felt danger suddenly ring through the Force, but nothing happened, which confused her. What was going on?

She didn't get long to dwell; they came a upon a door that the Force whispered was right, and Ahsoka and Anakin immediately cut a giant hole in it, allowing them to step into the room that it led to. They spread out, searching the dark room before Ahsoka reached a cradle lit by a red light. She bowed her head in submission.

"We're too late," she said mournfully.

"I can sense they're still here," Anakin said slowly, tense and ready to spring into motion at a moment's notice. They all activated their lightsabers, searching the darkened corners for any signs of the children. Suddenly, two droids emerged from opposite sides of the room. Each had a child in one hand, a weapon in the other.

Anakin and Ahsoka were both forced to duck as the droids swung at them, taking extra care not to let their lightsabers hurt the babies that they were using as shields, to Zelina's disgust.

"Be careful of the younglings!" Anakin called.

"I know, I know!" Ahsoka snapped back.

"I think that's an obvious point Anakin," Zelina said slightly scathingly as she tried to help Ahsoka with her droid issue; she figured Anakin could handle his.

Suddenly Alarms started to go off and—at the worst moment possible—Zelina felt another vision occur, one that caused her to stumble into one of the control panels. The alarms were there, but she also heard them as if down a long tunnel, blaring so loud they hurt her eardrums. However, a crushing despair washed through her, putting her off balance as the sound of groaning metal was added to the mix. There was so much pain…something had been lost…

She snapped back to herself with a great deal of effort, righting herself to rejoin Ahsoka the facility was starting to break apart under the heat of the lava below; the shields must have been shut off. However, the breaking metal just added to their difficult dance. Zelina came up behind Ahsoka's droid once she had recovered, taking advantage of the droids distraction to suddenly slice upward with one lightsaber and cut off the droids attacking arm. Now they could go on the offensive to retrieve the child. Still, the building lurched dangerously, throwing Zelina off balance. She wasn't too worried though; now that the droid was one armed it wouldn't be too hard for Ahsoka to defeat it and retrieve the child.

Not a moment after she had that thought the floor suddenly gave, and the droid started to roll downwards while Ahsoka managed to stay on even ground. Zelina deactivated her lightsaber, focused solely on the survive of the child and Ahoska now. However, Ashoka quickly grabbed the child after cutting off the second arm and let the droid fall into the magma below. Satisfied, Zelina turned and crossed the unstable room towards Anakin, who still had yet to even partially disarm his droid. Before she could do so, a warning rang clearly through the Force, and the ground disappeared under Anakin and the droid.

"Anakin!" she screamed, believing for a moment that he had fallen into the lava below. For a split second, she heard something else. She heard herself scream his name again, but louder and more desperately. She could also hear the sound of screams of pain, and what scared her was that it sounded like Anakin's.

What were these visions that kept intruding on her current reality? Why wouldn't they leave her alone?

Zelina blinked away the cruel, merciless visions and rushed to where she'd seen Anakin. TO her immense relief, he was still there, hanging onto a piece of metal that remained of the floor. She leaned down from her safe spot, stretching out towards him.

"Give me your hand!" she called down to him over the blare of the alarms and the sound of rushing lava below. He obeyed without question, placing his hand firmly in hers before he turned around and stretched out his other free hand towards the droid that was just barely holding onto what remained of the floor. Using the Force, he called the remaining child too him, and once the rodian child was safely in his arms Zelina sent a strong Force push towards the droid, sending it down into the lava below. With a grunt, Zelina pulled Anakin back to level—yet still sinking—ground.

"Thanks," Anakin said breathlessly.

"Anytime," Zelina responded, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. That last vision had seriously disturbed her.

"Uhg, the panel's fried," Ahsoka complained over by the door. They both came even with her in a moment, though Anakin seemed confident of their dire situation.

"Where's R2?"

Right on time, the door hissed open and they were met with R2's familiar beep and whistle of success. Zelina smiled warmly at the droid. "Thanks R2!" she said eagerly as the three of them ran out of the sinking building. The fact that it was exploding and falling apart all around her wasn't helping Zelina's optimism though. They ran at breakneck speeds, Anakin and Ahsoka each carrying a child before they rushed on board the ship desperately. Anakin handed the child he was carrying to Ahsoka the instant they reached the cockpit, practically throwing himself into the pilot's chair as Zelina took the co-pilot's chair.

"Shh, be quite, shh, it's okay," Ahsoka said quietly, trying to sooth the two crying children in her arms. Zelina smiled just a little, though her eyes were glued to the viewport as explosions went off all around them. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she silently prayed for the ship to get off the ground in time, hands clenched on the armrests.

To her utmost relief, Anakin was able to pilot them off of the landing pad mere seconds before it collapsed into the lava, swerving to narrowly avoid another explosion on the way. She slumped in her seat as they swiftly navigated away from the fiery surface. Still, as she stared out the window, Zelina felt a deep set, crushing sorrow; just an echo of the feeling, like all the other brief, fragmented visions and premonitions she'd had.

Secretly, she prayed she would never have to come back to this planet in her entire life.

* * *

They didn't bother to go back to the cruiser; instead, they headed right for Coruscant, docking in the Temple's hanger bay. They had much to report to the council, and the children needed a way back home. On top of that, Ahsoka loved kids, but that didn't mean that she was keep about babysitting two very disgruntled children for an extended amount of time. Ahsoka ran off with Anakin's permission the moment they had powered down in the Temple hanger bay to find someone to take care of and provide a way home for the children. Zelina had also rose to leave, but Anakin surprised her by grabbing her arm and stopping here.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin asked. Zelina blinked in surprise.

"I was going to find Aayla," she said, at a loss as to why he had stopped here.

Anakin shook his head. "Not right now; sit." He said, gently forcing her back into the co-pilots chair and spinning around to face her. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he stared intently into her eyes. "What happened back there?"

Zelina frowned, hoping he didn't mean what she was thinking he did. "What do you mean what happened?" she asked.

"You know what; it was like you weren't even there half the time; I've never seen you that distracted during a mission, least of all one so important." When Zelina didn't say anything, Anakin searched her eyes for a few more moments. "What did you see?"

Zelina wasn't surprised it hadn't taken him long to figure out the gist of what was bothering her. In fact, if it had taken him much longer she would have been worried. She sighed, shaking her head. "I…I don't really know…it was all strong and powerful and clear but at the same time it was…fragmented. I couldn't make sense of it really. I just know something very, very bad happened and…I think that maybe someone…"

She trailed off, unable to meet his eyes. However, she could sense understanding pass over him through the Force. "You think someone might have died?"

Zelina nodded. "I…I can't be for sure, like I said none of it really made any sense just…" she sighed, burying her face in her hands. "It was horrid…" she whispered.

She was startled when she felt his hand on her back, rubbing smooth, gentle circles. "It'll be all right…whatever it was…maybe it's not so likely because of how fragmented it was. Maybe it was just a possibility, a dangerous path that's not very likely but still likely," Anakin suggested quietly. "Perhaps it was just a warning to be careful, just in case."

"Perhaps…" Zelina agreed softly, removing her face from her hands and propping her chin on her interlaced fingers. "I'm going to talk to Master Yoda about it after the council briefing and see what he says. Maybe he'll be able to make some sense out of it."

"It would probably be wise; if you figure anything out, tell me, all right?" Anakin asked her, trying to meet her eyes. She reluctantly met his gaze and he smiled a little, causing her to smile as well against her will. "All right?"

"All right," Zelina said with the smallest of laughs. Anakin nodded in mock seriousness.

"There, that's better," he said, standing up. "Now come on, the sooner we get this briefing done the better."

* * *

After the briefing, it was just Zelina and Master Yoda, sitting across from each other in his quarters. She had just explained—in detail—her fragmented visions from Mustafar and was waiting for the wise Jedi Master's opinion. Yoda sat in deep contemplation, his tiny green face scrunched up in concentration.

"Mmm…hard to interpret, these visions are. Unsure, this future is. Told Skywalker that part of it he was?" Yoda asked. Zelina shook her head.

"No…I told him about the visions but…I left that part out…and I really didn't tell him what was in them either. They just didn't make sense to me Master, and they still don't."

"Best you didn't, till clear these visions are…no purpose seen in them at the present. Perhaps later, make more sense they will. Clearer, they might become, if more sure that future is. Forget this vision, you should not. Important, it could become."

"Yes Master Yoda…Master…what should I do if this vision does start to become clearer? I mean, I…" Zelina sighed, unsure of how to finish her sentence. Yoda, however, answered for her.

"Worried for Skywalker, you are."

Zelina nodded. "I…I heard him in a great deal of pain in my vision, and considering the sorrow I kept feeling…I don't know Master Yoda, I'm worried."

Yoda sighed. "Forget this vision, you should not, in case in time, become relevant it does. However, dwell on it, you should not; your mind in the present, you must keep. Now, not forget it until of greater importance it becomes is all you must do."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Zelina said quietly.

"Now, hurry along; for you, Master Secura searches. Wonders where her Padawan went, she does," Yoda said with a slight chortle. Zelina blushed lightly and stood from her seat before bowing to the wizened Grandmaster.

"Of course Master Yoda," she said sincerely. As she turned to leave however, the little green Jedi cleared his throat.

"Padawan; beware attachments, you must. Dangerous they can be. A weapon, they can become against you."

Immediately, Zelina's mind called the image of Anakin to her mind, his eyes burning with a fiery fury as he chomped at the bit to destroy each and every Tusken Raider in the camp after his mother had died, furious at what they had done. He had been fully willing to become a cold blooded killer in that moment, and he would have slaughtered every single one of them had Zelina not been there.

"I know Master Yoda," she said softly before promptly exiting the elder Jedi's quarters.

Alone in the Jedi temple halls, Zelina had plenty of time to muse. And oh did she muse. Thoughts swam in dizzying circles through her mind as she tried to retain some semblance of order. Strangely, she found herself thinking about the difference between love and attachment. How the attachment came whenever one no longer knew how—or could not find the capability—to let go of the one that you loved. How it was truly the attachment that was the real danger; being unwilling or unable to let something go was what put one at risk, because the harder one tried to hold on the quicker it slipped through their fingers. The quicker something slipped through their fingers, the more desperate a person could become. And the desperation was one of the most dangerous emotions in the galaxy. It could drive someone to do something they would normally never do. If guided along the right way, attachment really could be a way to the dark side, and so they were encouraged to be able to let go of what they loved. However it was not the love itself that was discouraged. To Zelina, love was the purest form of the lights side of the Force; so it was to be encouraged. But with the lifestyle of a Jedi, one had to know how to let go.

Zelina smiled a little to herself, allowing a sad laugh to slip through her defenses.

_If anyone knows how to let go of what you love, it's me. If you love something, let them go…that's exactly what I did. Or did I? Don't I think of him every day? Didn't I admit to him earlier that I was afraid to lose him?_

_Have I really let him go?_

_Or am I holding tighter every day, watching as he slips through my fingers more and more?_


	14. Season 2: The Zillo Beast Strikes Back

_A bright flash of light lit up the desolate rocky world around her. Zelina watched as a fireball as tall as a Republic Cruiser was wide suddenly appeared, growing rapidly before it imploded and became a ball of electricity that shrunk to a smaller, concentrated sphere before it suddenly exploded, rippling quickly, covering the distance between Zelina and the explosion. Down below, waves of Separatist droids fell to the ground from the weapon before the electricity field washed over her._

_All she felt was a tingle._

_The air around was dead silent for a few moments before suddenly a huge, circular crack appeared in the ground where the fireball had originated. Then another around that circle, and another, and another…_

_The ground was caving in._

_Droid remains fell deep into the hole widening in the planet's earth, troopers also getting sucked into the carnage and falling to their deaths. A huge dust cloud was rising high into the air, covering the true extent of the damage and hiding how deep this destruction truly was to the planet._

_The air all around trembled in apparent anticipation, the Force shifting in unease…_

_An earsplitting, solitary, furious screech pierced the air as blaster fire suddenly erupted in the newly developed sinkhole. Zelina watched as bombs were dropped into the sinkhole, followed by fuel. From the green fumes, a huge shadow emerged. Large, glowing eyes suddenly appeared through the fumes, and another roar shook Zelina to her very core._

A beep from Zelina's bedroom door broke through her meditative trance. However, she did not open her eyes; she simply stretched out her senses. Just as she'd suspected, Aayla had entered the room; and she seemed to be wanting to talk about something important. Still, her Master leaned against the wall, waiting for Zelina to acknowledge her. Zelina gave a small sigh, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"Good morning Master," Zelina said smoothly, popping her neck and standing up.

"Good morning Zelina," Aayla responded automatically. "How did your early morning meditation go?"

"Interesting…" Zelina said with a slight frown. "I had a vision, though…I don't know what it was about. There were massive amounts of destruction, and from the destruction came some great creature I don't recognize."

"That does sound unusual," Aayla mused. "Though I think I might have an answer for you."

"Really?" Zelina asked curiously.

Aayla nodded, turning to walk out into the living area of their small Jedi Temple apartment. "Remember that mission that Master Windu and General Skywalker went on? The one to Malestare to secure the treaty for their fuel?"

Zelina frowned as she followed her Master. "Yes, I remember; Anakin and I had a small talk about old times before he left since the dominant species there is the Dug and we have, ah, _past experiences_ with Dugs."

Aayla nodded. "Well, they secured the treaty, but in the process discovered a creature known as a Zillo Beast. It's the last of its kind, and Chancellor Palpatine has ordered the creature be brought here to Coruscant for scientific study. I'm going to meet them down there to see this Zillo Beast for myself, and I was wondering if you'd like to come join me."

Zelina perked up, her curiosity officially piqued. "Of course Master; it seems like this Zillo Beast is quite a sight."

Aayla gestured lightly with her hand, already moving for the exit. "Then we must hurry; Master Windu and General Skywalker will be arriving at any moment."

"I'm coming Master, don't worry," Zelina said with a grin, sliding into an easy step just behind her.

* * *

The Zillo Beast was definitely a sight to behold.

Zelina stared at the ginormous, scaly, green/gray three armed creature as the shuttle slowly descended towards the facility that the Zillo Beast was going to be kept in. Zelina eyed the domed structure skeptically, not sure if the Zillo Beast would really be comfortable in the building. Considering its size, it was probably going to be cramped in the facility. Even now it looked pitiful restrained and weak as the troopers wheeled him towards the facility at gunpoint and cannon point.

 _The poor thing_ , Zelina couldn't help but think as the shuttle finally touched down. Stepping off behind Aayla, she could see Palpatine and Mas Amedda standing in front of the Zillo, Anakin and Windu arriving on the other side of the Chancellor with R2 trailing behind Anakin. Zelina couldn't stop glancing at the giant creature, even as Aayla and she approached the others.

"So this is the whispered Zillo Beast?" Aayla asked without any formalities. Zelina didn't even look at the reactions, just stared at the creature.

"Yup; just be glad it's not awake," Anakin muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

"Such size…such _power_ …" Zelina heard the Chancellor say in a low tone. His voice caused a shiver to go down her spine and she glanced at the Chancellor uncomfortably, subconsciously taking a small step away and closer to the Zillo Beast.

"With respect Chancellor," Windu said. "I believe this creature could pose any number of dangers. Bringing it here to Coruscant is a _mistake_."

"Oh, I assure you I did not make this decision lightly Master Jedi. The sooner we unlock the Zillo Beasts secrets, the sooner we can end this terrible war!"

"I hope you're right Chancellor," Windu said begrudgingly as the Zillo Beast came closer. Windu stepped up to the woman that was walking beside the Zillo while Zelina stepped a little closer to the Zillo Beast. "I'm turning the Zillo Beast over to you Doctor; I _trust_ it will be given good care."

"The Beast is a priceless resource Master Windu; it will be well treated, I assure you," the Doctor replied.

Windu nodded then moved to leave with Anakin. Zelina, however, drifted over to Aayla's side.

"I might just stay a little longer, linger and see what the creatures like, see what I can learn," Zelina murmured softly to Aayla so that only her Master could hear. "I have the feeling there's more to this than we know…"

Aayla nodded. "You have my permission; but be careful as this is a sensitive situation, and it may not end well if you are caught."

Zelina bowed respectively. "I will."

Aayla inclined her head in acknowledgement of Zelina's statement and they crossed in front of the Zillo beast. However, where Aayla continued onto the shuttle, Zelina stayed by the Zillo Beast's side; she even dared to jump up on the platform that was holding it, putting a gentle hand on one of its large scales. It was warm to the touch, and slightly moved under her contact. Zelina stretched out her senses slightly to the Zillo Beast's still mostly unconscious mind, probing how it felt. It was definitely in a lot of distress, but passive and accepting at the moment. Fully willing to cooperate.

 _So long as it's treated well,_ Zelina couldn't help but think.

She walked the length of the Zillo, coming to a stop at its massive head. She ran a gentle hand over the length of the scale over the creature's eye, taking it in with a sympathetic eye.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that you get what you deserve. I'll do everything I can; you'll get fair treatment, and hopefully you'll get off this crowded planet too."

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she thought she saw the Zillo's head incline towards her slightly, as if it had heard and understood her words.

Once the platform came to a sudden stop, Zelina was forced to move away. She casually left the Zillo's side as she strolled over to the wall, doing her best to look like she belonged there. Considering she was a Jedi, none of the troopers questioned her presence and practically ignored her. Once she reached the shadows near the wall, she climbed up, up, up high into the rafters of the domed building, balancing carefully on a beam above the large contraption everyone was starting to put the Zillo Beast in before it could regain consciousness. She crouched down on her knee up above, leaning down slightly to get a better view as they propped the Zillo's ginormous chin up on one of the high metal beams, securing it's neck and head before moving on to its appendages. Zelina frowned. It didn't _look_ like the Zillo was being made comfortable.

Droids and troopers were suddenly moving everywhere once the Zillo was secured, and Zelina watched as the Doctor and the Chancellor got on separate pods that would allow them to come level with the Zillo Beast, which was starting to wake up and make cries of distress. Zelina scowled, feeling her disapproval heighten immensely as droids roughly lifted the scales on its neck and took a blood sample, causing the Zillo to cry out in pain. Its glowing green eyes drooped tiredly though, and it did not move to escape. Zelina gazed at it sympathetically; this Zillo did not belong here; it belonged out in the open, and left alone.

Suddenly she realized that the Chancellor was speaking to the Doctor. Laying on her stomach on her beam, Zelina strained her ears to hear what was being said. His words floated towards her, and she found herself _very_ unhappy with the conversation that followed.

"We need to remove the scales first; it's very difficult, and painful," the Doctor was saying.

"Would it not be more efficient to simply kill the beast?" Palpatine asked bluntly.

"Kill it? Are you sure?" Mas Amedda asked Palpatine.

"Chancellor! I must protest!" the Doctor said worriedly, rushing to the side of her pod to lean in closer to Palpatine in her insistence. "Besides being the last of its kind, this creature may be intelligent!"

At the Doctor's words, Zelina reached out with her senses and probed the Zillo's mind. It hadn't made a sound throughout the entire conversation, and Zelina could sense rapt attention emanating from the creature.

"I find that hard to believe; it is, after all, just an animal," Palpatine said carelessly. The Zillo's glowing eyes—eyes that Zelina realized with a start were from her dream—narrowed at the Chancellor and it growled threateningly at him.

 _Just an animal my—_ Zelina started to think, but she was cut short as the Doctor spoke.

"It didn't seem to like your comment," she said pointedly.

"I applaud your high moral stance Doctor; after all, principle is in short supply these days. However, every passing minute of warfare brings countless deaths, deaths that could be prevented once the beast's secrets are unlocked. If there is any way to hasten that process, it is our moral duty to explore it."

"I serve at your pleasure, Chancellor," the Doctor said moodily. It seemed she did not agree with Palpatine; good. "I'm just not sure where to begin; the fact remains that the beast is indestructible!"

"Nothing is truly indestructible Doctor; wasn't there something in Malestare fuel that affected the beast?"

"It weakened the Zillo, yes, but—"

"Excellent. I suggest you start there. Doctor, you need to find a way to kill that beast; or we shall replace you with someone who can."

Zelina felt fury rush through her at Palpatine's words, and she felt a similar feeling coming from the Zillo Beast just below her as Palpatine's pod slowly traveled to the floor. For a few moments, Zelina struggled with her anger up on the beam, doing her best to get a hold of her emotions before she did something very stupid. The roar of fury and pain that the Zillo released as the experiments continued and Palpatine left didn't help her anger at the moment though. Still, she managed some amount of control as she stood from her hiding spot, staring down at the Zillo.

 _I wonder…_ she thought to herself before letting out a sharp, high pitched whistle she'd use to call to creatures that only heard high frequencies. The Zillo stirred before arching its head up as much as it could to see the source of the noise, its glowing eyes locking with Zelina's own.

As she stared into its eyes, she could see the soul in the Zillo and decided then and there that the creature was purely sentient; it only lacked a voice. She wasn't going to let it die; there were other ways that Palpatine was refusing to look at. She knew there was.

Glancing around, Zelina suddenly dropped from her spot on the ceiling beam before landing lightly on the Zillo's head, right on the scale plating between its eyes. She put a gentle hand just above its eye, staring intently into the glowing greenish yellow orb.

"I know you can understand me," she said softly. "I promise you I won't let that man kill you. I'll do what I can to the best of my abilities. If I can I'll even get you out of here," Zelina assured him, putting her entire heart and soul into her words. The Zillo's hard gaze softened slightly; she could see it in its eye even as it rumbled deep in its chest. Zelina rubbed its scale lightly before she kicked off, running the length of the beam that held the Zillo's head before anyone could spot her and sliding down the long shadowy pillar.

As she slipped out of the domed building, she already had her destination in mind.

She had a visit to pay someone _special_.

* * *

When Anakin had agreed to accompany Padme to the Chancellor's office to discuss the topic of the Zillo Beast, he had not expected what they found.

As they had approached, raised voices could be heard from the office, and waves of anger and frustration were coming at him in waves through the Force once he got close enough to the office. Anakin had frowned and placed a hand on Padme's shoulder, immediately planning on shielding his wife from whatever un-pleasantry they were about to stumble into.

When the doors opened and Mas Amedda had ushered them in, Anakin had not expected to turn the corner and find Zelina and Palpatine practically nose to nose, both staring each other down in silent yet fiery determination. Zelina's eyes had a dangerous light to them that Anakin hardly ever saw, and her mouth was a thin, furious line, her eyes narrowed on Palpatine. Palpatine wore a sour look, his expression dark and eyes holding just as much of a threat though at a much quieter level than Zelina's brazen anger. His jaw was clenched, and he refused to break away from Zelina's glare.

Anakin suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was two of his friends to be in a fight, least of all Palpatine and Zelina. He didn't want to be sucked into the middle of any fight between them either. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat. He felt a flicker of acknowledgement from Zelina through the Force, but neither of the two broke their intense stare-down.

"I, uh, hope we're not interrupting anything," Anakin said cautiously.

"Not at all Anakin my boy; _Padawan_ Du'ahn was just leaving," Palpatine said, his voice cooling towards the end. His gaze still did not break from Zelina, who had bristled as he put an emphasis on her lower rank in the Jedi Order.

"Really? I wasn't aware," Zelina responded just as coolly. "We were just scratching the surface of the matter as far as I was aware Chancellor."

Anakin was alarmed at how disrespectfully Zelina spoke to the Chancellor; what was going on here?

"I believe there's nothing more to discuss, and you would be wise to keep yourself out of matters that don't concern you," Palpatine responded evenly. Zelina's jaw clenched, a muscle jumping out. Palpatine was really pushing her buttons with whatever they were talking about.

To avoid this conversation from getting any more out of control, Padme spoke.

"Chancellor, we need to talk to you about some concerns we have over the Zillo Beast situation," Padme said in her best diplomatic voice. Palpatine finally broke eye contact with Zelina to let his gaze fall on Padme.

"It seems to be a very popular subject right now Senator; I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Palpatine said with a smile. Anakin could see the storm-clouds gathering in Zelina's eyes, who stood unmoving, still glaring at Palpatine openly. "Padawan Du'ahn, I will have to continue this _conversation_ with you later, as it seems this subject with Senator Amidala is rather….pressing, to her."

Zelina crossed her arms over her chest, eyes flashing. "Actually Chancellor, I think I will stay considering it's the _exact_ same matter we were just _discussing_."

Anakin noticed a slight thinning of Palpatine's mouth at her words and immediately felt dread settle in his stomach. He might as well have walked into a sarlacc pit.

"I can assure you Senator that the Zillo Beast is being well maintained, and is not a threat to Coruscant," Palpatine said evenly.

"If by well-maintained you mean tightly restrained, harmed upon inspection, contained in cramped quarters, and scheduled to be killed," Zelina said tightly. Again, Palpatine's eyes flashed dangerously, but he said nothing.

Anakin started slightly, shocked. Padme, however, was the one who spoke up.

"Killed?" she asked in surprise.

"It is necessary for what we are trying to do," Palpatine said tiredly.

"It is unfortunate that the beast must die Senator, but the greater good demands it!" Mas Amedda insisted.

"Greater good! I can't believe this," Zelina muttered under her breath, though Anakin thought he might have been the only one to hear her, being the closest to her.

"How is killing the last of a species in secret and without debate good for anyone?" Padme asked angrily.

"Don't you have more _pressing_ issues that require your attention today?" Mas Amedda asked Padme a little tightly. The tension in the room was starting to make Anakin extremely uncomfortable.

"No Mister Speaker, I do not," Padme said disdainfully, looking away.

"I sympathize my dear, truly I do, but consider this; a democracy is only as strong as the people who comprise it. At present the people I am charged with protecting are dying faster than I can count. It is my moral imperative to _take action_ —"

Zelina cut the Chancellor off, shocking everyone in the room. "By killing a _sentient_ creature that is the last of its species by _poisoning_ it because you don't want to wait for the more moral road to take wing? You'd rather skip over all the humane actions and go right to killing the Zillo because you don't have the patience for anything else?"

"Zelina!" Anakin said sharply, though the Chancellor was already replying.

"That beast is hardly sentient, Padawan Du'ahn," Palpatine said coldly.

"Just because it cannot speak does not make it a dumb animal! There are beings in this galaxy that cannot speak, but that does not make them stupid! The Zillo understands the intents, the words, it understands what's going on, it knows that you want it killed! I know, I've seen it!" Zelina responded in a hard voice.

"Chancellor," Mas Amedda suddenly said, breaking into the conversation that had Zelina glaring daggers while Palpatine stared back in stubborn determination.

"Excuse me," Palpatine said politely before turning away.

Anakin went over to Zelina, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside. "Are you insane? Have you lost your mind?" he hissed angrily at her. Zelina stared firmly back at him in the stubborn determination he knew all too well.

"I've been in there Anakin; I've even communicated with the Zillo; we can't let it be killed! It's _wrong_! Palpatine isn't even bothering to listen to any alternatives; he's just going right for killing the Zillo without a second thought! There are other ways, but he refuses to acknowledge them!"

"That doesn't excuse how you're acting," Anakin responded harshly. "You're talking to the Supreme Chancellor! You need to show some respect!"

"He's not giving me a reason to respect him right now Anakin," Zelina said evenly. "And this conversation only escalated the way it did because nothing else is getting through his head. If I'm gentle and polite then he squashes every attempt and ignores me. So, I got up in his face about it," Zelina said, a sour look appearing on her face.

"You're a Jedi; and a Padawan at that. And he's the _Supreme_ _Chancellor_ of the Republic; you can't talk to him like that," Anakin said firmly.

"Someone has to, and no one else will, so I stepped up to the challenge. Someone needs to tell him as it is and point out what's going on, because this is all _wrong_!" Zelina argued firmly. "I don't care what's said, the Zillo is not being treated the way it should, and it should not end up being killed!" Zelina said sharply.

Anakin stared at her. He had hardly ever seen her like this, and he knew there was no arguing with her. He hated how she was acting, and he feared that it would get her in deep trouble. But she was so firm in this belief, he didn't think he could do much about it. She was set in her goal, and no one was going to tell her differently.

Maybe he could figure out a way to lessen whatever damage resulted from whatever she did…

A beep sounded at the Chancellor's desk, and Palpatine activated his communication's device implanted into the desk. The doctor in charge of the Zillo Beast appeared.

"Doctor, were you successful?" Palpatine asked. Anakin started a little; had Palpatine ordered the Zillo Beast killed while they were busy arguing in hushed tones about Zelina's behavior?

"We have a problem sir…" the doctor said grimly. Anakin felt a shiver of warning ripple through the Force and he and Zelina turned their head towards the window, staring out over the city of Coruscant with identical frowns. What in the name of the Force was happening?

"The Zillo has escaped."

Alarms suddenly started going off, blaring all throughout the planet in a shrill and intimidating tone. Zelina tensed slightly, eyes unfocused as she stared over the expanse of the city.

"We need more time to convert more Malestare fuel into toxin Chancellor," the Doctor was saying to Palpatine. So Zelina had been right; they were going to poison the Zillo Beast just as the Dugs had wanted to in the first place.

"I suggest you hurry doctor," Palpatine said grimly. His words snapped Zelina out of her apparent trace, and she scowled, turning away from the Chancellor.

"Evacuate the staff to the underground shelters," Padme said sternly to 3PO. Zelina stood tense by the window, peering as far into the distance as she could in search for the rampant Zillo. Anakin, however, had his attention focused on a communication with Rex he was opening. After hearing Rex's rushed explanation of what was happening with the Zillo and what Obi-Wan was doing about it, Anakin spoke.

"Stay with General Kenobi; I'm on my way."

"You better hurry sir, you're missing all the fun," Rex said, causing Anakin to smirk a little.

Suddenly, Zelina spun from her spot by the window, her steps rushed as she quickly crossed the distance between her and the door. "Zelina, where are you going?" Anakin called after her in confusion.

"I'm going after the Zillo, of course; no one's gassing it today if I have anything to do with it," she said firmly, casting a sharp glare at Palpatine before she returned her gaze to Anakin. Her eyes softened and she nodded slightly. "I'll see you later," she said with a gentle smile before, with a swish of her robe, she was gone once more, leaving a slightly conflicted Anakin behind.

"Foolish girl…she'll get herself killed," Palpatine murmured from his desk. Before Anakin could respond to defend Zelina, Padme gasped.

"It's coming this way!"

* * *

Zelina wasted no time in exiting the Senate Building; she had seen the Zillo's distinct form on the horizon and, considering it was at least semi-sentient and knew that Palpatine wanted it dead, it hadn't taken much for her to figure out where it was headed or who it was after.

Perhaps she hadn't shared that little bit of important information about the Zillo's _most likely_ target out of spite. Still, it wouldn't take long for the other's to figure it out.

Or at least she hoped they were smart enough to figure it out.

Zelina hadn't spent time on getting a speeder; instead, she had latched onto the Force and used it to propel herself from building to building. Sometimes she landed on a roof, sometimes she landed on the side of a building she had to climb up, and sometimes she landed on a sidewalk around a building. Still, so long as she was moving towards the Zillo Beast she would be making progress towards her goal.

Her com link went off, and Zelina tapped the frequency on her com before making a rather large leap to the side of the building. She grunted as she curled her fingers onto a window pane before starting a grueling ascent up the side of the building to the roof high above.

"Zelina here," she grunted, launching herself up a few stories with the help of the Force.

"Padawan, where are you?"

For the first time in a long time, Zelina felt a pang of resentment at her Master calling her Padawan. Still, she gave herself a moment to calm down knowing that she was just still riled up after the argument with Palpatine.

She didn't have the audacity to call it a conversation.

"I'm…climbing up the side of a…really tall building. What about you?" she said in between her efforts to make it to the top.

"I'm with Master Yoda; we're going to confront the Zillo Beast," Aayla said. "Why are you climbing a building?"

"Um…I'm going after the Zillo too…but for different reasons…" Zelina said sheepishly. She gathered her strength and kicked off, launcing herself up to the roof at long last. She let herself rest on for a moment, panting lightly.

"Why are you after the Zillo?" Aayla asked suspiciously.

"Master, while I was in the building they were keeping the Zillo I learned a few rather important details. First of all, the Zillo is sentient, it just can't talk…I guess it's semi-sentient…but it understands what we say and do, it understands intents. Second, it didn't break out for quite some time because it saw no reason to; it was letting itself be contained I'm sure of it. However, I overheard Palpatine specifically instruct the Doctor to kill the Zillo because it was nothing more than an animal that needed to die for the good of the Republic. There are other ways to conduct the research that he wants to without killing the Zillo. Besides that, the Zillo was right there when he said it, and it didn't like what he heard at all. Palpatine gave the okay to kill it and, well…Master; I believe that the Zillo is after Chancellor Palpatine for ordering it to be executed."

As she spoke, Zelina walked to the edge of the building, looking over the now short distance between her and the Zillo. It sure looked furious.

"We still need to contain that Zillo Beast Padawan," Aayla was saying.

"Well if you want to get it back under control, I suggest not attacking it. If you attack it you'll only make it angrier," Zelina said, frowning as below she saw blaster bolts fired on the Zillo. The creature roared in anger and Zelina tensed. "I've got to go Master. I'll see you later, good luck."

She cut the communications before Aayla could protest, backing up to the opposite edge of the roof and keeping her eyes trained on the Zillo Beast that was gradually coming closer. She glanced back behind her at the Senate building that wasn't that far away; the Zillo was getting closer. Soon, it was going to be a little too close to its goal.

As pleasing as the thought of Palpatine getting eaten by the Zillo was, Zelina highly doubted that it would be a good thing.

Taking a deep breath and praying to the Force that what she was about to do wasn't going to be anything absolutely insane that would get her killed, Zelina took off at a dead sprint towards the other side of the building and jumped.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but air and a feeling of alarm through the Force from…Obi-Wan?

Before she could figure out where he was that was close enough to see her jump off the building, Zelina grunted and contacted with the Zillo Beast's tail scales. Instinctively, Zelina latched onto the first edge that she felt, grunting as her arms were suddenly yanked upwards and she dangled dangerously off its side. She couldn't help but feel dizzy as she stared down at the possible plummet to her death if she slipped that was only increasing as the Zillo climbed up the tower she had just jumped off of.

The Zillo was moving alarmingly fast, and Zelina felt sick in her gut as she realized she didn't have as much time as she would like to try and stop the creature.

Truthfully, half of her mind was screaming in askance at her, trying to figure out what the other half was thinking.

The Zillo beast leveled out with a furious roar, giving Zelina enough time to get her feet underneath her and climb up a little further along the Zillo's back. She felt the Force let out a warning equivalent to a scream for her, and she latched onto the scale ledge in front of her just moments before the creature suddenly threw itself off the building, landing roughly on the street below. Zelina held on tightly eyes closed until the Zillo Beast straightened out. Once more she got on her feet and practically ran up its back, taking care to keep her footing and stay light on her feet. Once they got so close to the Senate building, Zelina flattened herself out halfway up its neck, teeth grit in determination. She was almost there…

The Zillo was quick to climb the Senate Building, and Zelina could feel the fear and even some ripples of anger and protectiveness throughout the building. She was pretty sure that the protectiveness was coming from Anakin, considering the Zillo's head had come to a stop so that its eye peered into the Chancellor's office.

She pushed worries of Anakin and Padme aside; Anakin would take care of both of them. It was her job to stop this Zillo.

The Zillo reared back the same time she reached up and grasped one of the horns on its head, causing her to lose her footing once again. Still, she clung to its smooth edge as the Zillo moved quickly across the Senate building, reaching out to the next, and the next, gradually making her way across the Zillo's head. She wasn't looking forward to the point where she would start climbing _down_ its head.

Looking down against her better judgment, Zelina could see a small ship trying to get away from the Senate Building and the Zillo Beast. Inside, she could sense three familiar presences; Padme, Anakin, and Palpatine. That fact that the Zillo turned and focused on that small ship alarmed her, and she threw herself to the side, reaching out with both hands and calling out to the Force in the hopes that she would land just right the same time that the Zillo captured the ship.

She connected with the side of the Zillo Beast's head, clinging to and bracing her knees against the scale above its left eye, doing her best to avoid accidentally kicking it in the eye. It turned its attention from the ship in its hand, roaring at her. For a moment, Zelina felt like she was going to be sick, and in the back of her mind she actually registered the fact that her com link was ringing constantly.

 _Sorry, I'm unavailable right now, please leave a message at the beep_ , Zelina thought sarcastically. The Zillo didn't seem to recognize her, and she could hear the sound of creaking metal coming from the ship. If it continued to tighten its grip it was either going to break the ship in half or crush it and everyone inside.

 _That is not the way that Anakin is going to go out; especially on my watch,_ Zelina thought to herself as she lowered herself a little more so that she could look in the Zillo's eyes better. Its eye narrowed slightly at her and she held her breath for a moment before letting out a whistle identical to the one she had given in the domed room. She felt a ripple of recognition come from the creature through the Force, and noticed it lowered the ship slightly, releasing some of the pressure from the tight grip that it had on it.

"Hey…" she said as softly as she could with the loudness of the sirens blazing through the air. "I thought I told you I'd get you out of here? This isn't helping you know," she said seriously with a small smile.

The Zillo growled at her, its eye narrowing a little more. Zelina kept her senses acutely attuned to the Beast, ignoring the constant shrill of her com link as she felt its emotions. There was a stirring of anger and suspicion, so she continued and tried to explain herself.

"You've hurt a lot of innocents already," Zelina said sternly. "And going after the man who ordered you killed isn't helping at all; if I'm going to get you out of here safely, you can't seem like a threat."

The Zillo growled again, but it wasn't so loud, and she saw the shuttle drop even lower out of her peripherals. Gently, she rubbed the scale over its eye. She could tell that it was listening.

"I need you to put the ship down," she said soothingly. "Someone I love is in there, and a very good friend and I don't want them hurt. I don't like the cruel man who threatened you either, and I'm going to do what I can to make sure he doesn't hurt you and we get you out of here, all right? But you need to put the ship down."

The Zillo's eyes softened and Zelina could sense reluctance coming from it. She smiled at it. "I'll protect you, I promise."

Finally, with a gentle rumble in its chest, the Zillo slowly set the ship down. In the distance, Zelina could see an army of ships coming their way. She had to act quickly; already there was one ship circling the Zillo at a safe distance, and the Zillo was watching it with growing anger, annoyance, and suspicion. Zelina rubbed the scale again to get its attention.

"Get down, slowly," she said gently but firmly, nodding towards the nearby ledge just a few meters away from the Zillo's feet. "Don't let them think you're a threat, don't cause them to attack you out of fear, and it will be all right; I promise you it will," Zelina told it. The Zillo growled slightly in protest, but slowly lowered itself to the ledge in a resting position on its front. Zelina shifted over to the side and slid down the front of its face, landing back on the solid surface of the Senate Building ledge. The feeling of being back on stable ground sent relief through her and she smiled a little. The Zillo Beast shifted its head, blinking a large glowing eye at her. She felt resignation and trust emanating from the Zillo, and immediately devoted herself to fighting to the very end for this creature. She had its trust, and she wasn't going to betray it.

Behind her, Zelina suddenly heard a familiar voice shout at the top of his lungs, " _Zelina!_ "

Zelina turned back around and saw the ship that had been trying to escape not too far off. Behind it the shuttle that had been circling the Zillo beast was touching down on the ledge, its two occupants radiating tension and concern. Meanwhile, Anakin was rushing towards her, and his movement was making the Zillo uneasy, causing its head to rise slightly with a warning growl. Anakin skidded to a halt just out of reach of the Zillo's third arm, his eyes fixated on Zelina in fear.

"Zee, get away from it!" Anakin cried out. The Zillo growled a little louder at him and Zelina placed a gentle hand on its head.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's just worried; he's the one I love," she whispered to the Zillo. The creature settled down just slightly, and for a moment Zelina believed she truly had the situation under control.

At least until Palpatine emerged from the ship.

The Zillo growled loud and threateningly, its head lifting as it glared at Palpatine who shouted for all to hear, "See! The beast is too dangerous to be kept alive! It must be killed for the common good! Only then will we be able to safely unlock its secrets and save the lives of countless Republic citizens!"

Zelina tensed, backing up rapidly as the Zillo rose back onto its feet with a roar of anger. Anakin was suddenly rushing forward, which only served to anger the Zillo further as it believed he was attacking. Zelina held out a hand in warning.

"Stop, you're making it worse," she shouted at Anakin. Anakin gave her an incredulous look but slowed his pace as she turned her attention back to the Zillo and issued the same sharp whistle as earlier. The Zillo let out a loud snarl as its head whipped towards her. Zelina kept her voice stern and commanding as she gestured back to the ledge with her free hand. "Down!" she ordered the Zillo.

It roared at her, and she could feel Anakin's fear go through the roof even as she tried to tune him out. The Zillo was angry; lowering its head towards her in a gesture that probably looked like it was going to snatch her up off the ledge in its jaws. Still, she held firm.

"I told you I'd help you but you have to trust me and do as I saw, now _get down_!" she ordered the Zillo, willing it to understand that she was only trying to help. It roared at her again even louder, but what she sensed the others couldn't see; it was reluctantly complying, getting down on its knees, its head coming even with her. Stretching out her hand, she placed a gentle palm once more on the spot between its eyes, using the Force to send soothing waves through the creature.

"Get away from that monster so that we can gas it!" Palpatine shouted from his spot by the ship. Zelina turned in his direction, her hand still on the Zillo's head. She was surprised to find Anakin just a few meters off, staring at her in wide eyed amazement and wonder.

This entire scene must have been quite a sight.

"Chancellor, your repeated demands for the Zillo's death are not helping. It only wants to preserve its life as you seem to have devoted yourself to seeing this creature destroyed. I'm sure if you would be willing to spare it, and _relocate_ it to a much better suited planet where it is free to roam as it pleases, you would find that it won't be so much of the problem that it has been. The Zillo only wants what the rest of us do, and that's freedom," she called back firmly. Behind Palpatine, Zelina could see Aayla and Master Yoda approaching, also staring in wonder, although Master Yoda seemed to have his mysterious smile on his face. She could never tell what the little green Jedi Master was thinking whenever he wore that look.

Padme gave her a smile of approval. "The Zillo Beast can be moved to a safer location much better suited to its needs. It could be studied from a distance and up close by some individuals as well. It doesn't need to be kept in captivity on Coruscant; the Zillo has rights too, and we must recognize that. It obviously is at least semi-sentient. I agree with Padawan Du'ahn wholeheartedly."

"We may not ever unlock the secrets of this beast in time for them to be beneficial to our war effort if we study it from a distance," Palpatine said dubiously.

"Patience, we must have. Right, the Padawan is. Listen to her, you should," Yoda said, striding closer to Zelina and the Zillo. The Zillo was listening intently to everything that was being said, worried for its fate. Zelina rubbed its head reassuringly. "If relocate it, you wish, oversee the action, willing, would you be?" Yoda asked.

"I have not agreed to the beast's relocation," Palpatine protested. The Zillo growled lowly.

"The best option, it is, Chancellor. Good for everyone, as well. Relocated, the Zillo will be," Yoda said smoothly, leaning on his gimmer stick.

"I would be happy to oversee the operation to make sure that the Zillo is kept comfortable and moved to an adequate planet for its needs Master Yoda," Zelina said humbly with a bow.

"Then oversee it you shall; as soon as found, a planet is, leave, will the Zillo and you," Yoda said with a short nod. He glanced at Anakin, who still stood warily at a safe distance from the Zillo's head. Yoda chuckled before he turned to walk away. "Safe, the Zillo is, Skywalker, so long as nearby, Padawan Du'ahn is. Now Chancellor, discuss a speedy relocation, we must."

Zelina turned her attention to the Zillo, rubbing the scale over its left eye gently. "Did you hear that? You're going to get out of here, just like I promised. He won't hurt you," Zelina said soothingly to the Zillo. She dropped her voice to a low whisper so that Anakin wouldn't hear. "I'm going to stand right over here and talk to the one I love, all right?"

The Zillo rumbled softly and Zelina stepped back to where Anakin was standing. He wasted no time in pulling her into a tight hug. "You really have lost your mind, haven't you?" he said gruffly into her ear. He pulled away, holding her at arm's length. "Obi-Wan contacted me not too long after you disappeared and told me that you had jumped off the top of a building onto the Zillo Beast, and I was sure that he was lying, or had just seen wrong, but then I saw you dangling from a horn on its head…are you _insane_? You could have died!"

"You seem to say that to me a lot Anakin," Zelina grunted as he pulled her in for another hug. "However, I could die from your hugs too; I can't breathe!"

Anakin released her, but kept a hold on her arm. "You didn't have to put yourself at risk for the Zillo like you did; you didn't have to put your life at such a risk," he chided.

"Actually Skywalker, I can sense that this entire situation would have ended much differently—and much more tragically—had it not been for my Padawan's actions," came Aayla's sudden warm voice. Zelina blushed as Aayla came even with them. Aayla smiled at her slightly. "You had me worried there for a moment Zelina…but that was incredibly brave of you, as well as selfless and moral," Aayla said with a slight twinkle in her eyes. Zelina's blush only deepened and she bowed respectively to Aayla.

"Thank you Master; your praise means a lot," she said abashedly.

Aayla's smile widened. "Yes, well…I have some important matters to discuss with the Council now it seems. I will have to leave you with the Zillo for a while."

Zelina frowned in confusion. "What do you need to talk to them about?"

Aayla's smile grew into a grin. "If all goes well, you will find out when you return."

Zelina's confusion only grew, but Aayla simply smiled and left. After making sure that Zelina was all right a few more times, Anakin drifted away to Padme, making sure that his wife was truly all right as well. Zelina sighed and turned back to the Zillo Beast which was lying complacently on the ground, watching her with its glowing eyes. She smiled at the Zillo, placing a hand above its eye for the hundredth time that night.

"I told you that you'd be safe; I never break my promises."

* * *

Just as Aayla had said, Zelina had a quick and speedy trip. Once a planet was found that met the Zillo's needs and was isolated and uninhabited by any sentient species, the Zillo had been transported, and Zelina had waited a full week before she finally entrusted the Zillo's care to the doctors that were in charge of its care and returned to Coruscant. Somehow in the week she had been gone, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Aayla had not been sent on any missions, but had remained on Coruscant.

That was the first thing that aroused her suspicions.

The second was the fact that Aayla was waiting for her in the hanger, not Anakin or Obi-Wan. As Zelina stepped off of the shuttle, she couldn't help but frown a little. "Is something going on Master?"

Aayla smiled at her and started walking. "How was your trip?"

Zelina's frown deepened due to the avoidance of her question, but she didn't complain and followed after her. "It was a success…the Zillo has taken to its new home rather well, and settled in quickly. I snooped around the doctors' observation facilities and field studies to make sure they really would do as they were supposed to, and they were doing just that. I'm sure that the Zillo will receive fair treatment in its new home."

"That's good," Aayla said lightly. "I trust that the trip back was not too strenuous?"

"Well considering no Separatists showed up and tried to blast me out of the sky, it was pretty much a walk through the stars," Zelina said suspiciously. "Master, is something going on?"

"What makes you think that Padawan?" Aayla asked her innocently.

"Your acting strange and you still haven't answered my first question," she explained. "You're not a secretive type Master, so what are you up too?"

"Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean that I'm up to something," Aayla said easily. She smiled a little and placed a hand on Zelina's shoulder. "You know Zelina, when you first came under my care, you were impulsive, relatively innocent, still had much to learn, and for a while you were even rather vengeful. Now, you have grown immensely; you display patience, discipline, complacency, high morality, maturity…you are a skilled Jedi. Your recent display of skill with the Zillo Beast was the catalyst to a decision I have been mulling over in my mind for quite some time now."

Zelina stilled for a moment, faltering in her step for a few seconds before returning to a pace matched with Aayla's. She was trying to figure out where this was going, and she was starting to get an inkling…

They turned a corner and Zelina found that they were standing at the other end of the hall that led to the Council Room. Standing by the doors was Anakin and Obi-Wan, talking in hushed whispers. When they saw Zelina, they stopped talking, though Zelina could see distinct twinkles in both of their eyes as they approached. Aayla placed a hand on Zelina's shoulder.

"There is nothing more I can teach you young one," she said softly.

Her words were as good as a confirmation for Zelina, who felt her heart soar into her throat. Anakin smiled, recognizing the look of realization that had fallen over her face. However, it was Obi-Wan who spoke.

"I pulled a few strings; I knew you'd probably want him here, so I convinced the Council to let Anakin watch. More specifically, I convinced Master Yoda."

"They're waiting for us right now," Anakin said with a smile, arms crossed over his chest. As if on cue, the doors to the Council Room opened, and Zelina felt her heart pound faster as she took in the utter darkness of the room. Shakily, she stepped forward, entering the room first. The other three filed in after her as she made her way instinctively to the center of the Council Room. The doors behind her slid shut, plunging the room into absolute darkness before suddenly, simultaneously, all the lightsabers held by a Master were activated. The Masters—including Aayla and Obi-Wan—were in a circle around Zelina who stood in the middle, struggling to keep a leash on her joy to remain composed.

"Step forward Padawan," came Yoda's voice, and Zelina turned to the Grandmaster's respective spot on the Council before eagerly stepping forward and kneeling before Yoda, head bowed low in a show of utmost respect. As Yoda raised his lightsaber, the other Masters all lowered theirs.

"Zelina Du'ahn, by the right of the Council," Yoda lowered his lightsaber to one shoulder, "by the will of the Force," he lowered the lightsaber to the other shoulder, "dub thee I do…"

Yoda brought his lightsaber to the first shoulder once more, the blade resting just under her Padawan braid. "Jedi," Yoda said, swiftly cutting off the braid in one swift movement. "Knight of the Republic."

The ceremony over, Zelina rose to her feet. Success and purpose filling every fiber of her being. Behind her, she could sense Anakin in the dark corner of the room by the door, beaming with pride and a joy that rivaled her own.

She was finally a Jedi Knight.

* * *

After the ceremony, Anakin and Zelina found a secluded corner of the Jedi Temple in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Zelina sat on the edge of a large fountain in a secluded, sunny corner, her fingers dipped in the water causing ripples as she swirled little circles in the cool liquid. Anakin sat next to her, watching her closely.

"So how does it feel to finally be a Knight?" Anakin asked.

Zelina smiled a little. "It feels so surreal…it's probably going to take a while to settle in…though I'm definitely somewhere along the lines of elation right now," she said with a laugh.

Anakin laughed as well, letting his gaze wander over the expanse of the room. His gaze returned to her, and he seemed startled by the intensity of her blue-green gaze, his Corellian blue orbs filled with curiosity.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked, sounding unnerved yet amused.

"Well…I've been thinking about something important for a while now…" Zelina started, withdrawing her hand from the water and letting it disappear into the gray and black mass of her Jedi clothes, reaching further into the folds of her black robe.

"And what would that be?" he asked, watching her movements with genuine curiosity.

He was startled when she pulled out her Padawan Braid, the tip still dark from being freshly cut off by a lightsaber. "Who I'm going to give this to…" Zelina said softly, turning the strand of hair over in her fingers a few times. "You."

Anakin sat very still for a few moments, staring at the hand that held the strand of hair she was offering him. His brain seemed to be processing the enormity of what she was suggesting; the high honor and utmost trust that was in the gesture.

"Are you sure? You…you don't want to give it to Aayla or something?" Anakin asked incredulously, hesitantly looking up to meet her eyes. Zelina nodded.

"I've thought about it for quite a while now, and I want you to have it; I can't think of anyone better to give it to," she said gently.

Anakin let his gaze drop back to the braid proffered in her palm before he reverently took it into his hand. He held the braid carefully in his hands for a few moments before gently curling his fingers over it and looking back up at her.

"Thank you…I'm honored, really, I am," he said, a depth to his voice and eyes she hadn't heard in a long time. In fact, the first memory that floated to her of the last time she had a moment like this with him was the memory of Varykino on her birthday as they had looked up at the stars together.

Zelina smiled at him yet again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and peering up at him shyly. "Yes, well…I'm honored to know you," Zelina said honestly.

She couldn't help but feel slightly amused at how flustered that statement seemed to make him added on top of the gift of her Padawan Braid, watching the light shade of pink creep into his cheeks. "And I you," he responded simply.

Zelina gave him a wide smile, giving him a one armed hug. Anakin chuckled slightly at the contact and leaned into it, returning the hug. For the moment, they could actually convince themselves that things were blissfully simple again, that they were children once more, or at the very least were back to the peaceful time on Varykino before the war broke out.

Zelina wished that she could stay there forever with him.

It was only when she was around Anakin that there seemed to be some semblance of peace and _rightness_ in the Galaxy again.

And it was a feeling she didn't ever want to lose.


	15. Season 2: Landing at Point Rain

"I cannot believe that we're back here again."

Zelina stood beside Obi-Wan and Master Mundi on the bridge of one of the many Republic Cruisers, staring out of the viewport at the looming planet of Geonosis. Unwelcome, horribly unpleasant memories and feelings were rising to the front of her mind; memories and feelings that were best left buried.

"It is unfortunate; the resistance from the Geonosian forces were stronger than we anticipated," Mundi said as the doors behind them hissed open, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to stroll inside.

"The same can be said for their loyalty to Count Dooku," Obi-Wan mused.

"A fact that is often overlooked," Mundi responded softly.

Zelina was only halfway paying attention, watching Anakin walk tensely towards the group, Ahsoka in tow. She noticed his right hand clenching and unclenching methodically, probably subconsciously as he too stared out the viewport. She couldn't stop the perfectly clear image of him pushing her out of the way, the flash of Dooku's lightsaber, and then Anakin being sent flying backwards, suddenly missing half his arm.

She clenched her teeth at the memory, shoving it back to the furthest corner of her mind and dispelling the feelings into the Force before they could overwhelm her.

"You're late," Obi-Wan said with just a slight hint of sharpness in his voice once Anakin came even with them.

"Sorry Master, Ahsoka and I were busy routing the Seppies near Dorran," Anakin responded with an upbeat voice.

"My squadron alone had fifty-five kills," Ahsoka said proudly.

"Yeah, but mine had seventy-six," Anakin responded with a cocky voice and signature smirk.

"Show off," Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves," Obi-Wan said in that tone of voice that usually acted as a lighthearted reprimand.

"Hey, it's just a little friendly competition Master," Anakin replied with a shrug and a grin. "Nothing to worry about."

"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight," Obi-Wan said grimly, tugging at his beard. He sure had a way of making everyone sober again.

"Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis is met with success," Mundi added.

"Agreed," Anakin said with a nod.

Zelina sighed. "That should be easy," she said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Anakin rolled his eyes and turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim command; we're ready for our briefing."

"They're already waiting for us," Ahsoka announced with a small smile. The group of Jedi shared a look before they collectively left the bridge, making their way to the briefing room.

This was a no-nonsense, all business mission today.

* * *

"Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians," Obi-Wan was telling the holographic images of Yoda, Palpatine, and Windu. Zelina was currently ignoring Palpatine, staring intently at Yoda instead and pretending that she couldn't see that the Chancellor was watching her as intently as he could whilst being discreet.

"And what about Poggle?" Windu asked. "Any report on his location?"

"It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the exact location on the holographic image in front of them. "The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Ki-Adi, Zelina, and I shall attempt a three pronged attack through their defense lines to a staging area just short of the shield. Once we have landed we shall knock out the shield generator; that is our primary target.

"Isn't it risky committing _four_ generals to one area of the attack?" Palpatine asked, his eyes flickering over to Zelina and Anakin even as he turned to Windu. "If something went wrong we could be dealt a serious blow."

"To insure that rise again Geonosis does not; capture Poggle, we must," Yoda told Palpatine easily.

"Of course. As always I should leave the strategy to you Master Jedi," Palpatine said with a gracious nod of his head. Ever since the Zillo incident Palpatine had been playing extra nice with the Jedi, a fact that was not lost on Zelina.

"Our thanks chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you," Windu replied, ending the conversation. The three holographic figures all bowed in respect before the image dissipated and the captains and commanders entered from the door across from the Jedi. Zelina smiled and nodded at Captain Cruiser who was flanking Commander Cody on one side while Captain Rex stood on the other. Mundi's man was standing beside Cruiser. She would be in charge of Cruiser and his men, as always, for this mission.

"Good, Cody; these are the coordinates for the rendezvous," Obi-Wan said, producing them for the four troopers to see.

"Yes sir! When we hit the ground we'll create a perimeter there. Getting past their defenses here will be the trick," Cody said, highlighting a spot on the map in green just off to the right of the rendezvous point. "General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north, we will make our assault through the middle, and General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south. And we will meet on the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly."

"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator," Mundi informed everyone standing around the holographic image of the Geonosis landscape. Zelina frowned, inspecting the middle zone that she and Obi-Wan would be tackling. Simply for the fact that it was right down the middle of their defenses, Zelina had insisted that she provide Obi-Wan with support. That was why Cruiser and she was joining Obi-Wan's task force.

"Their front lines are heavily fortified," Ahsoka noted. "Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements…that won't be easy to get past"

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere near that," Anakin said easily. Zelina couldn't help but notice that her friend was being unusually optimistic about this entire operation, and briefly wondered if it was a front to mask unpleasant stirrings in his memory like Zelina was having.

"Come now, what happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?" Obi-Wan teased with a slight smirk. Zelina had to stifle a chuckle.

"Don't worry about us; you just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece. Zelina will be there to make sure you don't blow anything up without us," Anakin said with a grin, clasping Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Yes…we shall be waiting for you when you _finally_ arrive," Obi-Wan said cheekily in response.

"Gentlemen if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin," came the voice of a holographic Master Luminara. Zelina hadn't even noticed her there; perhaps she'd need to commit herself to a brief meditative session to sharpen her focus and attention before the battle.

"Quite right," Obi-Wan said promptly, making his way around the table. "Cody, prep the gunships; I'll meet you in the hanger."

"Yes sir," Cody responded quickly.

Zelina nodded. "I'll join you shortly."

* * *

The sounds of ships warming up and taking off filled the hanger as each of the Jedi filed into their respective gunships. Even though Zelina and Obi-Wan were taking the same course, they were in different gunships, just to be safe. Zelina was currently boarding hers, Cruiser in tow.

"I heard that you were in the first assault on Geonosis General," Cruiser prodded, trying to sound like he wasn't as curious as Zelina could see he was through the force. She smiled faintly.

"Yes, I was, as were the other Generals, though General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and I were the first Jedi there considering we were the ones about to be executed."

"What was it like," Cruiser asked as they stepped aboard the gunship, grasping an overhanging strap to stay stead instinctively.

"Well, picture a big arena, four bloodthirsty ginormous animals hungry for a meal, one lightsaber, and four people trying not to get eaten and I think you'll get a good idea of what the first fifteen minutes were like."

"Sounds…entertaining."

"It was for the Geonosians."

If Zelina would have known a similar conversation was going on in Obi-Wan's gunship, she would have laughed. Still, there was hardly any time for humor as the gunship started moving, plunging them into a tense silence. Zelina kept her free hand on her lightsaber, staring fixatedly at what was visible of Geonosis from the small segment of the cockpit that she could see out of. The blaster fire came in heavily, just as she expected from the middle of any good frontline. She could see Obi-Wan's gunship out of the right of her gunship, swaying to avoid the heavy fire that the Geonosians were sending their way. Deafening blaster and cannon fire filled the air, and it made Zelina antsy to be unable to do anything at the moment; this was always the hardest part for her, waiting for the transportation to be over. She couldn't wait to be on the ground and actively fighting, because right now she felt like a sitting bantha. Instead, she simply shifted her Jedi clothes to a more comfortable position, glad that she hadn't taken her robe along for the ride.

The pilot banked hard to the left, throwing them all off balance and bringing them dangerously close to crashing into the ship beside them. Zelina grit her teeth, forcing herself to stay in place and pray to the Force that nothing would go too horribly wrong. "Careful Rider!" Zelina called to the pilot.

He made no sound of acknowledgement, but Zelina knew he had heard her; he was simply too focused on keeping them all alive to reply.

"General Kenobi, General Du'ahn don't land, the zone is hot!" came a voice suddenly through Zelina's com link.

"But there's nowhere else to go!" came Obi-Wan's shouted reply.

"He's right, we have to land somewhere or we'll all be shot out of the sky," Zelina added loudly, trying to speak over the noise of the battle outside as her gunship was jarred to and fro, miraculously not shot down yet.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from right next to their right, and Zelina felt her heart suddenly jump painfully into her throat.

"We're hit! We're going down!" Obi-Wan said, confirming what Zelina had feared.

"Obi-Wan!" Zelina cried out, unable to do anything as his flaming gunship zoomed in and then out of view of the cockpit. She leaned forward. "Land! Land! Unless you want to be shot out of the sky like everyone else! Form the square! Relay that order!" she commanded loudly.

She wanted to throw her senses out in search of Obi-Wan, but there was so much death and destruction around her, she wasn't sure if she could take it, especially if Obi-Wan's life was possibly one of the lives she would feel ending around her.

The order was quick to go through what remained of her and Obi-Wan's combined forces, and soon the gunships were forming a defensive square on the ground, combining with the walkers for added effect. The moment Zelina's gunship was on the ground she was off, Cruiser at her side.

Immediately, a haphazard stronghold of sorts was formed; crates of valuable supplies were stacked throughout the middle, the guns were positioned to ward off the forces around them, and the men were taking various offensive and defensive positions throughout the square on Zelina's orders. Commander Cody was the second on her priority list after setting up the defenses. She approached the Commander, who stood at the edge of the perimeter formed by their defensive square, scanning the battlefield in front.

"Not good, the bugs are splitting up," a scout beside the Commander said as Zelina came even with him, eyeing the downed ship up ahead that was unmistakable as Obi-Wan's. Anxiety soared through her and she tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

Cody nodded at her. "General."

Two scouts appeared before Zelina could say anything.

"Boil reporting as ordered sir."

"Waxer, reporting as ordered sir."

"We've got a downed gunship, five clicks east; we believe it's General Kenobi's. I need you to get out there and check for survivors!"

"Sir, yes sir!" they said in unison. Zelina stepped forward.

"I'll go with them; I think the trip will be much easier with my added support," she said confidently.

"All due respect General, wouldn't you be of better help here, directing our efforts?" Cody asked. Zelina shook her head.

"I'm much more useful in the thick of battle Commander; and this operation will run much smoother if Kenobi is here as well. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, I have full faith in combined leadership between you and Captain Cruiser," she said with a small smile. Before Cody could possibly complain any more, Zelina turned to the scouts.

"Let's go you two," she said grimly, already plunging forward into the action.

Cody sighed. "Is she always like that?"

Cruiser chuckled. "Yes sir, she is."

Zelina wasn't too thrilled when the first shot that came close to them came from a cannon, practically nipping at Waxer's heels. Zelina took the lead, lightsaber in hand and ready to deflect any incoming blaster bolt meant for her or her two scout companions as they rushed across the desert and rock terrain. In the back of her mind, Zelina was thinking of her first time on Geonosis and how she had only been in a ground battle in the arena. This was her first _real_ battle on a desert planet.

She didn't activate her lightsaber because she was absolutely sure that it would draw even more cannon fire and make the blaster fire aimed at them almost non-existent. Truthfully, she had half a mind to activate it anyway seeing as all that seemed to land near them was cannon fire anyway.

Within a few minutes that felt more like seconds, the small party of three reached the downed gunship, pressing themselves against the side door for cover as several blaster bolts buzzed overhead.

"Why do we always get the fun missions?" Waxer grumbled beside her.

"Because the battles would be boring without them," Zelina responded with a grin, clasping his shoulder.

"This isn't the fun part; getting back to the square is the fun part!" Boil told Waxer, causing Zelina to laugh lightly for a moment before she took a step back.

"Stand back, I'll open the door," she told them firmly, already reaching into the Force. They did as instructed, and the next moment the door slid back easily, allowing light to fall on the occupants of the gunship.

Obi-Wan was the first person that Zelina saw, his arm raised to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light.

"Obi-Wan," she breathed in relief as the scouts moved in.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Obi-Wan responded wearily with a weak attempt at a smile, sporting several nasty cuts across his cheeks. "Trapper and I are the only ones still alive."

Zelina sighed, doing her best not to look at the dead bodies that littered the gunship and keep her eyes level with Obi-Wan. "Come on General; let's get you out of here."

As she spoke, Waxer and Boil moved forward, each lifting one of the wounded men and draping one of the wounded men's arms around their shoulders.

"It's good to see you too General. General Du'ahn established the square just beyond this position, and it is currently being held down by Commander Cody and Captain Cruiser. The bugs are on the move and trying to surround us as we speak sir," Waxer said as he carried Obi-Wan forward, filling him in on the situation. Zelina finally activated her purple lightsaber, standing outside of the gunship.

"I'll cover," she said shortly, turning sharply to the left to deflect a blaster bolt that had come flying their way. The scouts slowly started the trip back, and Zelina was pleased to see cover fire being provided for them. Still, she stood at the back of the group, her lightsaber moving in a blur of motion to keep any deadly blaster shots from hitting home. Several shots came too close for comfort and caused rocks to cut her cheeks and dust to get in her eyes, but Zelina kept up her cover, relying heavily on the Force.

Finally, the group limped into the square, somewhat safe from the fire outside of their defenses. Cruiser and Cody were the first to greet them.

"Are you injured General?" Cody asked Obi-Wan.

"Oh, no, nothing _too_ serious," Obi-Wan said breathily as Waxer led him to a nearby pile of crates. "What's the situation here?"

Cody sighed as Waxer leaned Obi-Wan against the stack of crates, Zelina kneeling down beside Obi-Wan to check him over and treat whatever wounds he had the best she could. She too listened to the report, having not checked in on the first evaluation of the situation before going after Obi-Wan. "We've got no air cover, two Generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack sir. They knew our every move."

Zelina backed off as a medic began an evaluation of his own over Obi-Wan, leaning on the crates and looking out behind them at the horizon. So Anakin and Mundi were having just as bad of a stroke of luck. They had definitely found themselves in one sticky situation.

"Well, I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive," Obi-Wan said, doing his best to keep his voice upbeat and cheerful.

"Do we still have contact with the others?" Zelina asked, turning back to Cody.

"Yes ma'am we do," Cruiser responded crisply. "Commy is keeping track of our communications with them."

Zelina's lips quirked to a smile. She still felt bad for Commy's name; it was a bad stroke of luck for a nickname. "That's good. Well, if you don't mind Obi-Wan, I'm going out there to help our men try and fight off these bugs; they need all the help they can get."

"I know there's no stopping you Zelina, go on ahead and do what you need to do," Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand.

Zelina nodded curtly. "Take it easy Obi-Wan, you're in no shape for a fight." With that, she turned to Cruiser. "Round up a small group of whatever men you can find to spare. We're going to try and take out as many of those tanks and cannons as we can. Meet me over at that walker," she commanded.

Cruiser snapped into a salute. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Going head to head with a seemingly never-ending arsenal of tanks and cannons was not one of her brightest ideas.

However, they were making a difference, and providing some amount of relief for their forces back in the circle. As a result, Zelina's small task force had become a target out in the open field for the Geonosians, a priority to take out. The effects of being such a target were starting to show.

Cruiser and a handful of the men they had started with were taking cover behind a downed Separatist tank, firing rapidly at an advancing force of Geonosians on speeder bikes. Zelina could see a tank approaching as well, and wasn't sure if she was in a position to take this one out. She stood atop the tank, moving her lightsaber rapidly to deflect as many blaster bolts that came her way as possible. Still, she wasn't able to deflect every single one. She was breathing heavily, hair falling in her eyes, muscles aching, several burns and cuts covering her from a mixture of blasters and raining debris, trying very hard not to think of the fact that while they had been successful at first and plunged into the Geonosian forces with ease, they were now being pushed back towards their square.

Zelina growled slightly in her throat at the tank that was finally too close for comfort. The last thing she wanted was her and what remained of her men being blasted into oblivion by the tank.

"Cover me!" she barked, already launching herself forward at a hurried pace towards the tank. She ducked, weaved, and deflected, praying she didn't stumble in the sand and letting the Force direct almost all of her movements before she rushed up the front of the tank, swinging from the main gun before cutting it off, launching herself up into the air and to the hatch that housed the driver. She lifted the hatch and impaled the droid inside, dropping down into the machine and turning the tank around. With a small grin, Zelina targeting some of the cannons that were farther back, blowing several out of commission with a whoop of joy before a shrill warning suddenly sounded through the Force.

She reached a hand out and blew the hatch off of the tank, kicking up and out of the tank with a powerful wave of the Force the same moment that a cannon strike from the east hit home. Debris shot into the air with her as Zelina tried to angle herself in the direction of the square in the hopes she would land closer to safety instead of further into enemy ranks. She cried out in pain as a searing hot twisted chunk of metal gouged a deep gash in her back before she hit the ground very ungracefully, the breath knocked out of her. Dimly she registered a sharp pain in her thigh and realized that a jagged piece of debris had lodged itself into her thigh. Groaning, Zelina laid her head back and resisted the urge to reach forward and yank the metal out, already calling on her adrenaline and the Force to help her to her feet so that she wouldn't get shot just sitting there. Instead of grasping the shrapnel, she grabbed her lightsaber, dragging herself to her feet and activating the blade to deflect several deadly bolts that came flying her way. Her ears were ringing from the explosion, so she didn't hear Cruiser and the men shouting at her. She did see them waving her back towards the tank they had been using as cover, and doubled her limped pace.

Cruiser and Geno suddenly broke away from the group, rushing towards their injured General with a speed to be admired.

"I've got you ma'am," Cruiser grunted, draping her arm around his shoulders.

"We're pulling back to the square," she grunted, twisting so that she could keep deflecting the bolts with her lightsaber.

"I figured ma'am. The men are ready to move on your orders."

Zelina's head suddenly snapped up. "Get down!" she shouted. Cruiser obeyed without question, and she was able to pull him away from the worst of what followed.

Geno wasn't so lucky.

A shot from one of the cannon's and from one of the tanks simultaneously hit their position, striking a nearby downed speeder bike as well. Geno was thrown into the air, landing on a piece of twisted shrapnel while Zelina and Cruiser curled up to avoid as much of the debris as possible. Zelina could sense pain ring through the Force from Cruiser as the shot came too close. She didn't let herself think on what had caused her two comrades pain though. Instead, she raised herself up and sent a powerful Force Push in the direction of their attackers before she turned her focus back on Geno and Cruiser. She grasped them carefully through the Force moving them back to the pitiful shelter behind the tank as she dragged herself back to her feet and limped back to the same spot. She collapsed against the tank, breathing heavily as another one of the troopers with her, Sentry, came to her aid.

"Ma'am, we need to get back to the square," he said urgently. Behind him, Geno and Cruiser were already draped around the shoulders of Dash and Nex (a play on the title of Nexu).

"I was just about to say that," Zelina said wearily, letting Sentry lift her and leaning on him gratefully. They hobbled back towards the square and Zelina was alarmed at how little cover fire they were receiving. Had they really lost that many men?

Zelina turned her face away as a sudden blast from a cannon came dangerously close, throwing dust in her eyes once more. They were almost there…

Once they broke into the square, Commander Cody materialized at her side. "General, are you injured?" he asked.

Zelina shook her head. "I've got two men that need whatever help you can give them right now; cannon fire, tank fire, and shrapnel," she said seriously. "I can wait, I'll be fine."

Zelina was absolutely sure that Cody didn't believe her, but he still did as she asked. As Nex and Dash carried Geno and Cruiser to one of the few safe spots in there increasingly weakening defenses, Zelina turned her head to Sentry. "You can set me down by General Kenobi," she said grimly.

"Yes ma'am," Sentry said gently, hurrying over to the position. Obi-Wan looked alarmed when he took in her battered, heavily injured state.

"I thought you were going to try and take out a few cannons and tanks, not throw yourself to the nexu's!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Sentry set her down carefully beside him. Zelina waved Sentry off, gesturing for him to go help with the defenses.

"They kept coming," she said gruffly, avoiding any chance of drawing attention to her thigh and the shrapnel that was pierced deeply into it. "If we don't get help soon Obi-Wan, we're not going to be here when it does arrive."

As she spoke, their men were concentrating to the middle of the square, pushed back even within their own defenses. Zelina groaned, brushing some hair out of her eyes as Obi-Wan started to push himself to his feet.

"Obi-Wan, get down, you're in no state to fight," Zelina said seriously.

"I don't think we're going to have that option," Obi-Wan said grimly. His words caused Zelina to drag herself to her feet as well, though she leaned heavily on the crate behind them as she activated her lightsaber. Obi-Wan was panting from the effort it took to stand, yet he still managed to hold his activated lightsaber steady.

"Reinforcements! Reinforcements have arrived!" came a sudden joyous shout from off to their left.

"Oh!" Zelina cried out in relief, dropping back to the ground and deactivating her lightsaber at the same time, burying her face into her hand as bombers and fighters suddenly sailed overhead, the ground shaking from the bombs that were suddenly being dropped all around. Cheers rang out through the air from what remained of their forces, and beside her Obi-Wan slid to the ground as well in equal relief and exhaustion.

"Master Kenobi!"

Zelina looked up, startled when Ahsoka was the first Jedi on the scene. Anakin was the next, and the horror at Zelina's state was evident on his face.

"Zelina! What happened?" he asked, his voice oozing concern as he kneeled beside her, brushing some of the hair from her face for her.

"Oh…complications," she said with a grimace. "Help me up will you? I've got to go check on some people…"

Anakin complied without a word of complaint, turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "What happened to you Master?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Obi-Wan said. Anakin chuckled softly before he started to lead Zelina away.

"Where are they?" he asked her softly. Zelina shook her head, scanning the square before she spotted the two familiarly clad troopers. She nodded in their direction.

"Over there," she said tiredly. Anakin tightened his grip on her at her tone, gazing at her in concern.

"What did you do, try to take on the entire Geonosian force yourself?" he asked seriously.

"It felt like it," she grumbled before she sighed and leaned into him. "We'll be fine now…we're good…"

They reached Cruiser first, who was lying there in extensive pain, sloppily bandaged with pitiful supplies. The medic was currently tending to and focused on Geno. Zelina painfully kneeled beside Cruiser with Anakin's help, putting a hand on Cruiser's shoulder.

"How are you holding up Captain?" she asked him tiredly.

"I should be asking you that General; how's the leg?"

Zelina shrugged. "It hurts, but that's to be expected. You haven't answered my question Captain."

Cruiser leaned his head against the crate he was propped against with a groan. "I don't think I'm gonna make it General."

Zelina's eyes hardened. "How about you take off that helmet, look me in the eyes, and then say that to me Captain."

"Are you serious General?"

"Dead serious."

Cruiser sighed, but did as he was asked, taking off the helmet. When he met Zelina's eyes however, he couldn't repeat what he said. Zelina smiled faintly and clapped him on the back. "You'll be all right Captain; you're not getting away from me that easily Cruiser."

Cruiser laughed slightly. "Yes ma'am."

The medic approached her at that moment. "General."

Zelina's eyes flickered over to Geno. "How is he?"

The medic sighed. "He's not going to make it."

Zelina felt a jolt go through her, but she kept her face impassive. "How long does he have?"

"Not long."

Zelina sighed, already moving to get up on her knees. Anakin leaned down and helped her up, holding on tightly before he silently led her over to Geno. The trooper didn't look good at all. Zelina did her best not to grimace as Anakin helped her down beside Geno, though this time Anakin kept a hand on her shoulder.

The trooper's breathing was labored as she kneeled beside him. The man's helmet was removed, showing the badly burned half of his face. Geno cracked an eye open, watching her wearily.

"You all…all right General?" Geno asked slowly.

"I'm fine Geno…and call me Zelina," she responded softly, one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…not going to make it…am I?" Geno asked.

Zelina didn't see the point in lying. "No."

Geno nodded slowly. "The…reinforcements came?"

Zelina nodded exuberantly. "Yeah, they came…"

"My death is…going to have a purpose…it has a meaning…right?"

Zelina stiffened at his question, and she could sense Anakin had stiffened as well. It was a question that Zelina had asked herself several times; did the troopers' deaths have any meaning in this war?

"Yes…it does…you helped protect this entire task force, and you risked your life to save Cruiser and me…it does have meaning…when fighting for freedom, no death is meaningless," Zelina said, her voice firm.

Geno nodded. "Thank…you General."

"Of course Geno."

Geno grimaced, twisting in pain for a moment. "Will…will you…stay here with me…?"

Zelina nodded, taking Geno's hand in hers. "Of course Trooper."

"Thank you General…"

"Anytime."

She stayed right there with him as his breathing continued to slow, Anakin standing beside her with a hand on her shoulder, Geno's hand grasped tightly in hers. Eventually, Geno's eyes drooped shut, his hand went slack in Zelina's, and his head drooped to his chest.

Zelina bit back the emotion that rose up in her, gently placing his hand over his abdomen and bowing her head. She took a few deep breaths before she tried to stand on her own. She hissed, her injured leg collapsing under her. Anakin caught her before she could hit the ground, helping her up. Before she could dodge the attempt, Anakin leaned over and checked her leg, finally seeing the shrapnel jammed in her thigh.

"You need a medic," he said immediately, getting a better grasp on her and forcing her to put more of her weight on him.

"Yeah, I probably do," she said wearily.

"Why didn't you get one earlier?" Anakin asked somewhat furiously.

Zelina shrugged. "There was other things going on…and I had to check on them first. Besides, our mission isn't over yet; we need to take out that shield generator."

"There's no we about it. You're sitting this one out, you're in no shape to be carrying out an attack."

"Anakin—"

"Don't _Anakin_ me; you're staying behind and getting treated for your injuries. Trooper, get me the medic," Anakin said, breaking off to give an order to a nearby trooper. The man saluted and scampered off, in search of the medic as Anakin set her down somewhere else by a crate away from the other three, who were watching them curiously. His hands hovered over her thigh. "Let me see it."

"If you pull that thing out Anakin, I will impale you with my lightsaber," she warned him.

Anakin's lips quirked upwards. "Sure you will."

"I mean it."

The medic arrived, kneeling beside the pair. "You asked for me General?"

"Yes, she needs immediate medical attention," Anakin said. "She's got a piece of shrapnel stuck in her thigh on top of everything else. I…need to go talk to the other Generals…" he added slowly, seeming loath to leave her side. Zelina waved him off.

"Go on ahead and save the day without me, I'll be fine, I'll behave," she said tiredly, leaning her head against the crate. "I'll still be here when you return."

Anakin sighed. "You better be."

Zelina chuckled a little. "I'm pretty sure this isn't fatal," she said with a chuckle. "I'll be fine; go on."

Reluctantly, Anakin turned and returned to the others who were all crowded around Obi-Wan's crate. Zelina turned to the medic.

"All right doc, be honest, how bad is it?" she asked with a small smile.

* * *

To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

Zelina was being carried onto the gunship on a makeshift stretcher, about to be taken off-planet for some extensive medical treatment she was apparently in dire need of. She was in a worse shape than Obi-Wan apparently, according to their field medic. Despite her injuries, Zelina was sitting up slightly in the stretcher since she didn't want to lie down like she was dying. Beside her, Anakin was helping Obi-Wan to the gunship while two troopers carried her stretchers.

"So Master, what was your total?" Zelina heard Ahsoka say somewhere off to her right.

"Not now Ahsoka," Anakin said with a small sigh. It was definitely doing a number on him to see two of his friends being taken away on a gunship for medical treatment for serious wounds.

"Come on…are you afraid you lost this time?" Ahsoka jeered. Zelina snickered from her spot on the stretcher.

"Force forbid Anakin lose a competition. Oh the horror!" Zelina laughed.

"It's nice to know your humor wasn't damaged," Anakin said sarcastically. With a roll of his eyes before he turned to Ahsoka slightly and spoke in a slightly sharp tone. "Fine. Fifty-five, that's my count. And you?"

Zelina saw Ahsoka smirk and started laughing, eyes watering with mirth as Anakin gave her a strange look.

"Sixty," Ahsoka said in a peppy voice as Anakin loaded Obi-Wan onto the ship. Anakin shifted to stand beside Zelina's stretcher. "Looks like I won."

"Yeah…but I called in the air strike. Tie!" he said, apparently quite pleased with himself for his quick call.

Zelina chuckled at him. "You just can't stand to lose, can you Anakin?"

"You're impossible," Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game," Obi-Wan said, leaning into a trooper for support. Anakin sighed, squeezing Zelina's hand tightly before he stepped off of the gunship.

"Well…take care of yourselves," he said sincerely, giving Zelina a pointed look. "I expect to see all three of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory."

Zelina gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir General," she said teasingly with a small laugh.

"We shall do our best," Obi-Wan told him with an assuring nod.

"Sixty-five Skywalker," Mundi suddenly said.

"Um…sorry?" Anakin asked, genuinely confused.

"My total; sixty-five. So what do I win?"

Zelina was staring at Mundi as if he had grown an extra head, and Anakin seemed at a genuine loss of words for a moment, looking at Obi-Wan both dumbfounded and surprised. Obi-Wan simply smiled slightly. Finally, Anakin gathered his wits once more.

"My _everlasting_ respect Master Mundi," Anakin said, bowing his head in a gesture of respect.

"Oh," Mundi said, sounding a little bit like he had been expecting something a little more than that.

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you," Obi-Wan said, earning a nod from Anakin.

"And one that tends to keep on giving," Zelina added.

With that, the doors slid shut, and the gunship whisked them away where they could all get the medical treatment that they all needed before returning back to the battlefield.


	16. Season 2: Legacy of Terror

Zelina wasn't sure if it was relieving or disconcerting when once more she found herself stepping onto the surface of Geonosis besides Obi-Wan. It was good to know that the Republic had once more secured the planet, and being fully healed was another plus to her mood.

"It's good to be back," Zelina murmured as she looked out over the horizon where she could see scores of Republic ships flying to and fro, carrying officers and troops that needed to be elsewhere, supplies, and wounded alike. Cruiser had also come back with her, though he was with the other troopers to get some of the stories of the action that he missed.

Obi-Wan sighed as they all stepped off, looking off to the cliff where Master Luminara Unduli stood. "A hard won victory," he commented, causing the green skinned woman to turn.

"Indeed," she said softly as the pair approached. "And a costly one. We suffer a great many losses in these battles; too many."

"The battles do appear to be coming with growing frequency," Obi-Wan agreed.

"No sign of Poggle then?" Luminara asked.

"Nothing. We have clone squadrons spread out all over the area but no hits yet," Obi-Wan said grimly. He'd been tracking the progress with Poggle since he was healthy enough to leave the medbay.

"I'll go out and find some clue as to where he went," Luminara said calmly, walking over to the speeder bike parked on the cliff.

"I'm sure the clones can handle—"

"Poggle has too much information about the Separatists to let him get away."

"Very well Master Unduli," Obi-Wan said carefully.

"Just make sure to leave a bit of strategic planning for me when I come back Master Kenobi; I'd hate to feel left out." With that, Luminara took off. Zelina chuckled softly, nudging Obi-Wan.

"Wow…you have such a way with women Obi-Wan," she said with a smirk.

"And you have such a way with Anakin," he responded simply.

"Ouch, low blow. Though I guess I can get him to do a lot of things that others cannot," Zelina said, smiling sweetly at him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "What are we going to do with you Zelina?"

"Love me, take care of me, let me annoy you forever; you get the idea," she chuckled.

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. "Come on, I need to go oversee the progress on Poggle; why don't you go find Anakin and get the, ah, _finer details_ of what we missed."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to get rid of me."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No, I'm not; I'm putting you in the path of a friend."

* * *

Anakin, predictably, was with his men, making sure that they were all right. She snuck up behind him, figuring that he was too distracted to notice her presence nearby.

She wasn't stupid enough to playfully jump him though. Such actions could get someone shot in a war-zone, even if the battle was over. Instead, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

Anakin turned around, confused for a moment before he saw Zelina standing there, looking away innocently as if she was too distracted by a nearby rock formation to realize he was standing right in front of her. She did, however, see the grin that spread across his face when he saw her.

"Zelina! You're back! I hope you're feeling better," he said, turning around fully and wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Zelina laughed. "It would help if I could breathe!"

Anakin chuckled, setting her down gently. "Sorry. I'm glad you were able to get all patched up; I hope you're ready for some more action."

"I always am," she said with a small smile. "Speaking of action, what did I miss?"

The smile slipped from his face slightly, but he otherwise kept his composure. "Nothing much; we ran into a little more difficulty trying to take down the droid factory Poggle had holed himself up inside, but other than that everything went rather smoothly."

Zelina cocked an eyebrow, her arms folded over her chest. "Oh really? Why do I get the feeling you're keeping some of the finer details out of the picture?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, I can't read your mind."

Zelina grinned wickedly at him. "And it's a good thing too."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Why does that frighten me?"

"It should." Zelina glanced around, noticing that a certain upbeat Padawan was missing. "Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's getting some rest off-world with Bariss Offee," Anakin said, turning away. That's when the light clicked on in Zelina's head.

"Ah, and therein lies the detail I'm missing. They're all right now I'm guessing, considering you're not going out of your mind with worry."

"They should be fine after some much deserved rest," Anakin said with an affirmative nod.

"That's good. I'm glad that we made it through this sticky situation."

Anakin grimaced. "Zee, please don't jinx it, we're not out of the woods yet."

"Sorry," Zelina said sheepishly. "Come on, why don't we go hunt down Obi-Wan and see what he's up to. Luminara doesn't want him stealing away all the strategic planning, and _someone_ has to keep him in check," she said with a smirk.

Anakin chuckled lightly but shook his head. "All right, let's go then."

* * *

"Master Luminara; I'm tracking a sandstorm that's headed your way."

Zelina frowned at the image of Luminara in front of her as Anakin spoke. Luminara would have to either turn around or find some nearby source of shelter. Zelina knew that from experience.

"No matter. Poggle is out in the open and I intend to grab him before he can get off-world," Luminara said firmly.

"I advise against it. You might get lost in the storm," Mundi said worriedly.

"Then we'd have to find both you and Poggle," Obi-Wan added.

"Sandstorms are very dangerous Luminara; I would know," Zelina quipped.

"I feel it is a risk worth taking," Luminara said, her voice filled with determination.

Mundi nodded. "As you wish."

Without any more words, Luminara ended the transmission. Zelina frowned, looking around at the others. "I don't like this. I can't help but feel she's going to end up in trouble of some kind or another."

"Yes, well, all we can do is trust in the Force," Obi-Wan counseled her lightly.

"I know Obi-Wan," Zelina murmured, watching the sandstorm outside of the window as it crept upon the base that they were all holed up in. It was difficult to watch knowing Luminara was out there.

It seemed Anakin was thinking the same thing, gradually tensing up until finally he could not take it anymore, his shoulders sagging slightly as he turned away from the window. "What could be taking her so long?" he wondered out loud, returning to the center of the room where Obi-Wan and Mundi were still located.

Zelina, meanwhile, was meditating, standing stock still in front of the window while immersing herself deeply into the waves of the Force. Still, she leant an ear to the conversation.

"Something must have happened," Anakin decided.

Mundi sighed. "Patience Skywalker, it's a delicate operation. I'm sure we'll have more information soon."

Anakin inclined his head in agreement.

"I must admit, I am troubled that we have not heard from her," Obi-Wan told Mundi.

"Let's not start worrying yet; Luminara's not one to take _unnecessary_ risks," Mundi responded.

Anakin appeared at Zelina's side; she could sense him through the Force even though he was silent and hadn't said anything yet. Though Zelina could tell he was about to.

"What do you think?" he murmured. Zelina inclined her head in his direction and sighed softly.

"I don't sense anything wrong…she's all right for now. I can't speak for in the future; my foresight doesn't work like that. It comes when I don't expect it, not when I look for it. At least I'm not there _yet_."

"What happened to being humble?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

Zelina allowed herself a small smile. "I'm just saying it's something I'm going to be working on."

"Master Kenobi; we tracked Poggle to the Progate Temple but now there's no sign of him."

Zelina and Anakin both turned at the sound of Luminara's voice coming over the transmission system. Zelina stayed as submerged in the Force as she possibly could while dividing her attention to the holographic figure of Luminara in reality.

"Go no farther until we can send support," Obi-Wan instructed. "The storm is making things difficult; we can barely read your transmission as it is."

"Are you sure he went into the temple?" Mundi inquired as Anakin moved closer to the console Mundi and Obi-Wan were huddled around.

"Yes, we saw him enter but I think he's gone down into the catacombs below," Luminara said, her voice tinged slightly in distress.

"Those catacombs go on for miles; I fear we may have lost him," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. "Get yourself out of there."

Zelina felt a disturbance in the Force. Just a small shift, and it didn't have anything to do with where they were at the base. It was centered out in the sandstorm.

Zelina turned to sound a warning, but it was too late. Strange noises came through the transmission on Luminara's end, and the Jedi Master whipped around, lightsaber ignited before the connection cut.

"Master Unduli? Master Unduli!" Obi-Wan said, leaning on the console and trying in vain to re-establish the connection.

Anakin turned to leave immediately while Mundi stated the obvious. "We've lost the connection."

Obi-Wan only had eyes on Anakin. "Where are _you_ going?" he asked.

"Take a guess," Anakin said forcefully.

"We'll never get to her in this storm, the gunships can't handle it," Obi-Wan said. Zelina nodded in agreement from her spot by the window.

"We're going to have to wait it out before we go to find her," Zelina told Anakin quietly.

"We can't wait!" Anakin argued.

"Ani, we both know that the sandstorm won't allow it; we have to trust that she will be able to hold her own until the storm lifts enough for us to go after her. Tatooine survival 101," Zelina said gently, giving him a pointed look. Anakin drew back slightly, but Zelina could tell that she would not be receiving any further arguments from him. Zelina gestured for him to rejoin her by the window with a simple nod of her head, and he did just that. Gently, she put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in low tones. "I know you want to go out there and help her now before anything happens to her; I do too. We can't do anything though, we're stuck here. I'm sure she'll be fine, and I'll even keep myself tuned to see if I can sense anything. If I do you'll be the first to know," Zelina assured him quietly.

She felt some of the tension drain out of him as his muscles loosened, his shoulders drooping. "Thank you Zee," he said gently.

"She'll be fine Ani…we just have to wait…"

* * *

The gunship sped towards the Progate Temple at a speed that Zelina was sure had to break a record somewhere. However, considering how long it had taken for the storm to let up, their speed was understandable.

Zelina, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all had four men with them, one of being Captain Cruiser who was with Zelina of course.

 _Pretty sure he'll be called Commander Cruiser if he keeps at it_ , she found herself musing. The party came to a standstill at the entrance to the temple. While the others looked around, Zelina observed the statues and the ceiling, taking note of the giant Geonosian statue that repulsed her instantly.

"Stay alert everyone," Obi-Wan advised.

"Spread out and look around men," Anakin ordered. They all did just that, Zelina giving Cruiser a quick nod as he passed by.

"Generals," came the sharp reply just moments later. They had enough men to cover ground rapidly.

The three Jedi rushed over to the body that the trooper was kneeling next to.

"Huss is dead," the soldier said. Zelina sighed and shook her head slightly at the loss while Anakin powered forward with the questions.

"Any sign of Luminara?" Anakin asked.

"No sir," the trooper responded easily.

Obi-Wan, however, already had something to add. "There was a struggle," he said, looking around and pacing around the small area that made up the Temple. He suddenly kneeled down, and Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan's side as Obi-Wan picked up Luminara's lightsaber. "This is not a good sign…Luminara's lightsaber"

While Obi-Wan was handing Anakin Luminara's lightaber, Zelina was lingering by a hole in the ground that led to the catacombs below. She had a strong feeling in the Force that they needed to look there.

"Poggle didn't do this…but maybe that did," Anakin said, looking up at the ugly figure all over the Temple while Zelina kneeled at the edge of the catacomb entrance.

"That's one ugly bug!" one of the troopers exclaimed.

"I…haven't seen one that looks like that before," Anakin murmured.

"I don't believe anyone has…" Obi-Wan agreed.

"Then why can't we be the first?" Zelina suddenly suggested, peering as far into the depths as she could. There was something down there and something…else.

"We don't even know if it really exists," Anakin scoffed, missing the tone in her voice.

"It could be the Geonosian Queen," Obi-Wan offered.

"The _bugs_ have a _Queen_?" Anakin asked in disgust.

"Mhm…rumored…but we haven't found any proof of her existence," Obi-Wan said, peering down a dark corridor.

"Until now," Anakin muttered coming up beside him. Zelina sighed, standing up from her spot by the hole. She'd rather take the sloping corridor down into the catacombs then drop down into some dark deep part and be lost forever, even with the assistance of the Force.

"This way," Obi-Wan commanded. Zelina turned to her three men and Cruiser.

"Stay close to me…something's down there, and I'm not sure what," she warned her men. She assumed that Obi-Wan and Anakin had the same chill of something off that she was experiencing. It put her on edge, and she hated it; there were even goosebumps running up her arms. All of the troopers turned headlamps on while the three Jedi activated their lightsabers. Gradually, Zelina made her way to the front with Anakin and Obi-Wan, Cruiser and her men staying close to her.

"You can feel that there's something down here too, right?" Zelina asked the two quietly after quite some time walking through the ancient-looking halls.

"Well of course there is; whatever took Luminara," Anakin responded easily and just as quietly.

Zelina shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean; something's wrong, something is not right down here. I've got goosebumps."

A beeping interrupted the conversation and one of the troopers spoke.

"This leads to a dead end," he said, stopping and kneeling down by a smaller tunnel. He wasn't one of her men, she noticed; probably one of Obi-Wan's. "This one goes down the farthest; I'd say this one's our best bet," the trooper told Obi-Wan.

"I'll go first," Obi-Wan offered.

"I'll take up the rear," Zelina quipped. Anakin made a sound like he was about to protest but Zelina shot him a look and gave him a quiet reply of, "Someone's got to watch our backs."

As they emerged through the hall, the chills going down Zelina's spine increased and she visibly shuddered. The action caused unease to go through Cruiser, who knew her well enough to take that as a bad sign.

"Stick together; keep your eyes peeled," Cruiser mumbled to the other three. Silence fell once more on the small party once more as they wound even deeper into the catacombs.

The shrill sound of Obi-Wan's com link going off suddenly pierced the eerie silence, and Zelina moved forward to hear what was going on.

"If you're following me you must leave this place! Just get out!" came the sound of Luminara's panicked voice—at least as panicked as Zelina had ever heard the woman. "I repeat, fall back—!"

The transmission ended before Zelina could even get to the front to see the holographic image of the woman.

This group was not about to obey such an order; they were a party of stubborn wills that had no record of ever being broken.

Plus they had an Anakin Skywalker.

There was no way they were going to obey such a direct order.

"She must be close by; come on!" Obi-Wan said in determination, leading the party in a rush forward deeper into the catacombs. Zelina let herself fall farther back to cover their back once more, her small group staying with her at the rear of the party.

So far in, her danger senses prickled, and she realized they were about to scratch the surface of whatever she'd been sensing. Up ahead, the group skidded to a stop, and she knew that they had met their first obstacle.

"On your guard," she ordered her small group. She ran her gaze over her four charges: Cruiser, Zapper, Nex, and Lucky.

"I don't like the looks of this," Zelina heard Obi-Wan say ahead of her. An unnatural shriek behind her drew her attention away from the front and she turned around, tense and ready for an attack.

The white eyed staggering Geonosians were not what she was expecting.

All through the hall, troopers opened up fire while the Jedi leapt into the midst of the battle. Zelina was on the Geonosians in seconds, cutting through the stumbling bugs with ease. Still, something wasn't right…

Zelina jumped a foot in the air when a bug's hand grasped her shoulder from behind. She swung around, separating the head from the body before staring at it and trying to figure out how it had still managed to come at her with a gaping hole in its chest. She wasn't given much time to figure out this puzzle though, as the horde was still coming; and more were rising back up off the ground.

Obi-Wan's call for retreat a few moments later was more than welcome by Zelina.

"Back everyone, back! Take out the tunnel supports, it's the only way!" Obi-Wan called over the noise.

Zelina and her three remaining men—which one was missing? She couldn't tell right now in all the confusion—all backed up towards the only tunnel that wasn't populated by these…these…zombie Geonosians.

Blaster fire rang out as Obi-Wan and Anakin's remaining men took out the supports, the other's retreating to the nearest escape route Anakin and Obi-Wan were kneeling at, ushering the others in. The tunnel started to collapse behind them as Zelina and her men slid through the entrance, then Obi-Wan and Anakin's men, Obi-Wan, and finally Anakin, who rolled through and then up on his feet, shaking his head slightly like he was trying to dispel some dizziness. Zelina assumed some of the falling debris had struck him in the head.

"What were those _things_?" Anakin asked, a quaver and even a tiny hint of fear in his voice, though Zelina was sure she only heard the fear due to how well she knew him. "We couldn't kill them!"

"I've heard stories of a Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died," Obi-Wan said, a strain in his own voice.

"And you think that's why we couldn't kill them? Because they're…"

"Already dead? Yes."

"That can't be true! That's impossible!"

"Impossible or not, these creatures keep moving even after we cut them up or shoot them down," Obi-Wan said, moving away from Anakin.

"Because they're a small army of the undead? I feel like I've stepped into a holo-film," Zelina murmured, rubbing her arms to ward off the chills going down her spine.

Anakin didn't look much better. In fact, he looked a little on the green side…

"Call for reinforcements," Obi-Wan said after taking a look a their pitiful remains of a task Force. Only seven remained of the twelve troopers that had come in.

Zelina let her gaze wander over her men now that she had time to think. "Zapper's missing," she stated quietly to Cruiser, who was standing beside her.

"He didn't make it past the second wave General," Cruiser responded just as softly. Zelina grimaced.

"Let's try not to lose any more men; this planet has claimed enough of our troops' lives as it is…"

Anakin sighed, a sound that was caught between hopelessness and frustration. "There's no signal!"

"We must be too deep underground," Obi-Wan murmured. He turned to two of the troopers standing off to the side; one of his and one Lucky, one of mine. "You two; head back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him we need reinforcements."

"Yes sir!" they both said, coming to a pristine salute before they started to make their way back. Zelina was partially relieved to see one of her men avoiding this nightmare; at least she still had Nex and Cruiser to back her up.

They started forward once more, but along a different route and much more cautious than before; they couldn't afford any more losses. There was just the three Jedi and five troopers now, not counting the two headed towards the surface.

After a few minutes of walking in the dark, the sound of a scream echoed through the tunnel towards them from behind. Anakin and Zelina whipped around and were the first to rush back to where the two troopers had taken off to. They said nothing, though each and every one of them was fearful of what they would find.

Unfortunately, what Zelina had been thinking was correct; they found the two men dead in one of the tunnels. She tried not to look at Lucky's body while Nex knelt down and checked the two men to see if even one of them was somehow still alive.

They weren't.

"Obviously this things a lot more powerful than we assumed," Anakin murmured, deactivating the lightsaber and slowly walking forward. "I'm going to the surface to alert General Mundi _myself_."

"I think that would be a foolhardy move Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly. Zelina shivered at the thought of Anakin wandering the zombie infested halls of the catacombs _alone_. "We can't afford to divide our troops again; we don't have time to double back to the surface…Every moment we waste puts Luminara in greater danger."

"And we'd need you down here," Zelina added quietly. In her mind, she had to admit she just didn't like the thought of Anakin going alone, and she didn't want to be down here without him either.

"Come on…let's get moving again then," Anakin muttered, and the small group reformed. Cruiser and Nex stayed glued to Zelina's side, which was to be expected at this point.

* * *

"The air is warmer here; we must be getting close," Obi-Wan said after some time walking. The three Jedi now were lined up in the front, acting as the groups front line and main defense since their weapons were the most effective against the zombies.

As Obi-Wan spoke, Zelina was pretty sure Anakin was getting greener than he was earlier. "Oh, forget the heat!" Anakin exclaimed before he coughed. "It smells down here."

His voice was muffled as he had covered his mouth and nose with his hand to try and ward off the stench. Zelina had to agree with him; it reeked of something foul down here, and the scent was causing Zelina's stomach to twist in unpleasant knots.

"Keep your voice down," Obi-Wan said sharply. His tone of voice suggested that he wasn't having the same issue as Zelina and Anakin with the smell.

 _His sniffer must be malfunctioning_ , Zelina thought, trying to give herself some humor despite the horrific situation they were in.

It didn't work.

"I'm just saying," Anakin muttered back. "This planet is _rotten_ from the inside out."

They all pressed against the wall as they came to a turn, Anakin in front with Zelina and Obi-Wan huddled behind him. Carefully, they all peered around the edge, and Zelina was sure she could speak for all of them when she was racked with shock from what she saw.

"That's one huge…fat…ugly bug," Zelina whispered, staring at the putrid _thing_ that was bathed in the blue light of the restraints that she could see Master Luminara trapped in by the wrists. She had the feeling it was also what smelled so bad.

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this…" Anakin murmured, drawing out the 'a' of bad to emphasize his feeling.

"It must be…the queen," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Any sign of Luminara?" Anakin asked. He apparently couldn't draw his eyes away from the disgusting Queen Geonosian.

"I see her; she's suspended in the throne," the trooper that Anakin had asked said.

"Perfect," Ankain said sarcastically. "What about Poggle?"

"He's…speaking with the Queen," the trooper said in a somewhat uneasy tone. Nex and Cruiser were behind them, infrared on as they too observed the scene in front of them.

"Good; you two take the soldiers, I'll take the Queen," Anakin said with a smug smile.

"Must you always rush into things?" Obi-Wan asked him with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Oh, _no_! You don't actually want to _talk_ to it, do you?" Anakin asked in apparent disgust.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Obi-Wan mused, earning a look of horror from Zelina. Obi-Wan ignored her expression though and kept talking. "Don't you wonder why they took Luminara captive? Why not just _kill_ her?"

How flippantly he said the last part only served to increase Zelina's unease. Perhaps Obi-Wan was still suffering some injuries from that crash and had some brain damage, hence why he was acting off of his rocker. Why would any sane person want to _talk_ to this thing?

"She's leverage, she's a hostage!" Anakin supplied.

"Leverage for what?" Obi-Wan responded sharply. "No, there's something else going on here…these zombies are connected to it."

"I don't think I want to know what," Zelina murmured, feeling a little sick as a moan from the Queen echoed through the chamber.

"Fine," Anakin said, relenting. "We'll try it your way."

"I don't like this," Zelina murmured.

"You can stay back here and guard our escape," Obi-Wan suggested.

"I think I'll come with you two," she said hastily.

"I'm so glad you agree," Obi-Wan said cheerily, turning to the troopers. "Cody, set the men up around the perimeter. These creatures live in darkness; the light from your helmets should blind them temporarily. Turn your lamps on at my signal; it should create enough confusion for us to get Luminara out of here."

"But what happens when the bugs pursue? You've seen them in action sir, we can't kill them!" Cody responded quietly.

"We'll have to bury them; it will at least slow them down. Shoot out the support pillars, and this whole place will collapse," Anakin told him quietly.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said determinedly.

Zelina couldn't help but feel like Obi-Wan was dragging her to her death as they marched forward into the room like they owned the place; at least Obi-Wan did. Zelina slinked behind Anakin, jumpy and feeling on edge as much as Anakin was. Anakin's eyes darted from side to side, watching the zombie Geonosians wearily and waiting for the first sign of attack, lightsaber clutched tightly in his hand. Zelina's and Obi-Wan's were still clipped to their belts, though Zelina had half a mind to have hers in her hand and ready.

"How did you know they wouldn't just attack us?" Anakin murmured to Obi-Wan after the Queen let out a large roar, the zombie Geonosians parting the way for three Jedi's path to the Queen.

"Because I make observations while you think with your lightsaber," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Am I the only one that's disturbed about this whole ordeal?" Zelina hissed at them.

"No," Anakin responded quickly. "No, you're not. Obi-Wan has just lost a few screws."

"So I've noticed."

"Hush you two," Obi-Wan chided them.

"Well, that quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble," Anakin muttered, going back to what Obi-Wan had said earlier to defend his pride. Obi-Wan heard him.

"Anakin, the Queen took Luminara hostage. She wanted a Jedi, now she has three more."

"Well that's a cheery thought," Zelina muttered, her voice slightly strained.

"I want to know what she's after," Obi-Wan said with a slight sniff, looking away and at one of the zombie Geonosians they passed.

"Well, when this doesn't go as planned—which it won't—I'll be ready," Anakin responded smugly.

"That is _so_ reassuring," Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

"Boys, behave, we're surrounded by the undead with a creature that rivals Jabba the Hutt in ugliness in front of us; let's try to keep on task, I don't feel like dying today!" Zelina hissed sharply at the two.

"I thought I told you _not_ to follow me Master Kenobi," Luminara said in a scolding voice as they trio approached.

"Yes, well, I took a lesson from Anakin and decided _not_ to follow orders," Obi-Wan said in a pointed voice with a serious face.

"Hey!" Anakin protested while Zelina snorted in amusement despite her frayed nerves.

" _You_! _**You**_ are the creatures that attacked Geonosia!" the Queen rasped at them.

 _Her voice sure helped with her image,_ Zelina thought sarcastically.

The Queen let out a throaty shriek that hurt Zelina's ears as she spoke her next words. " _Why_ have you come before _me_?"

"Your Majesty; it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Obi-Wan said loud and clear, stepping forward. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker and Zelina Du'ahn. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end."

" _You_ do _not_ dictate to _me, Jedi_! _My_ Empire is _forever_!" the Queen said in her raspy, shrieking voice.

"I'm afraid it does not appear that way Your Grace," Obi-Wan responded calmly. "You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to public law."

"You are _so_ helping our case Obi-Wan," Zelina muttered to him out of the corner of her mouth. She honestly didn't see how his words could do anything other than enrage the Queen.

Sure enough, the Queen let out a shriek of fury, trembling in rage. "I no submit to you!"

The zombies encircled them and Zelina tensed, her hand flying to her lightsaber while Anakin activated his own. Obi-Wan, however, grabbed his hand to keep him from slicing any of the zombies, and the movement caused Zelina to hesitate in drawing her blade.

"No, patience, Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan said sharply. Reluctantly, Anakin let his lightsaber be taken from him. Obi-Wan lifted his arm to allow the zombie to take his, and Zelina had to resist the impulse to hide hers as another zombie stumbled forward to snatch hers. She felt horrifically vulnerable without it right now.

"You're Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Hmm…no Jedi, no! I no _destroy_ you…I _devour_ you! I _control_ you…I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now I have _four_!" the Queen said in her raspy voice, her purr sounding more like some poor creature being strangled to death. Zelina shivered violently at her words.

"All right, I've had enough, can we please leave now?" Zelina asked Obi-Wan. All of this was really starting to freak her out, and once more Anakin was looking a little green next to her; she wasn't quite sure in this poor lighting.

"Now watch as my child enters your Jedi friend…" the Queen rasped. Zelina almost hurled when she saw the worm Poggle was holding in his hands, watching him hold the squirming thing in front of Luminara's face. "And once inside, her mind becomes my mind…her thoughts, _my_ thoughts…"

"It's a sort of mind control, a hive mind. She thinks she can possess us!" Obi-Wan said quickly, his eyes big.

"Really, you _just_ figured that out?" Zelina said, her voice strained.

"Great. Find out everything you wanted to know yet?" Anakin asked bitterly.

"No, wait, I want to see how it works!" Obi-Wan protested.

"I don't think _Luminara_ wants to see how it works," Anakin said scathingly.

"No, I don't!" Luminara stated firmly.

"Nor I; I'm already about to hurl as it is," Zelina muttered, her voice thick with her queasiness.

"I'm curious; the more we know, the better!" Obi-Wan stated.

"I disagree!" Luminara said, her voice rising in alarm as Poggle approached her, arm outstretched with the worm wiggling in what seemed to be anticipation.

"So do I," Anakin said smarmily, shooting Obi-Wan a look.

"Come now, the nose or the ear, which do you think it will enter?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zelina retched a few times behind the two at the thought. Anakin shot her a sympathetic look as he shivered and sighed in disgust.

"I think the nose," Anakin said, mentally flinching as he watched the worm slap against Luminara's face.

"Uhg, I hope this is part of the plan," Luminara said, her voice strained as the worm slithered over her face.

"Isn't it always?" Obi-Wan asked her before he suddenly rose his voice to a shout. "Cody, now!"

Suddenly, the troopers emerged from different spots all around the room, turning on their lamps and blinding the Queen, who let out a screech of fury.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina all reached forward, calling their lightsabers to them. Zelina relaxed marginally at the feel of the familiar metal in her hand, activating the violet blade the instant the weapon was in her hands. Anakin had also summoned Luminara's lightsaber to him, and was currently dealing twice as much destruction to the undead forces they were pitted against.

Obi-Wan seemed to have decided that he wanted to pursue his twisted fascination further, and had picked up the worm that had fallen to the floor in the confusion, holding it tightly in his hand as it wiggled and squirmed to get free.

"What are you _doing?"_ Zelina asked him in disgusted horror as she severed two heads in one smooth stroke before they could ambush Nex and Cruiser, who were firing desperately to keep the creatures at bay.

Obi-Wan ignored her, focused on carving his path one-handed. That was about the time that Anakin and Luminara came even with them, Luminara leading Poggle. Anakin charged at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, look out!" he said in alarm, knocking the worm from Obi-Wan's hand.

"What—Ah! Anakin no!" Obi-Wan shouted, trying to hold Anakin off. Anakin, however, simply stamped on the worm as hard as he could, grinding it into the ground just to be sure.

"Yuck! Got it!" Anakin grunted.

"What are you doing? I was going to study that!" Obi-Wan said angrily. Anakin ignored him, grabbing Zelina's wrist and taking off down the tunnel they were going to make their escape down.

"Study the bottom of my boot!" Anakin shouted over his shoulder. "Come on let's get out of here."

Obi-Wan simply looked sadly at the remains of his 'test subject.'

Zelina felt no sympathy for him at the moment.

The troopers laid down cover fire for them as they rushed towards the tunnel, and Zelina frowned. "Has anyone thought of _stunning_ them? If we can't kill them, why don't we just immobilize them?" she asked Anakin.

"There's no time to test the theory, Obi-Wan took up the time for experiments, we need to get out of here," Anakin responded sharply.

"It was just a suggestion!" Zelina said with a frown.

"Take out the supports!" she heard Cruiser shout. The command was soon followed by the sound of the structure shaking and debris falling all around.

"Move it!" Zelina bellowed at the troopers that lingered by the chamber as they all pushed forward, running as fast as they could.

"They're still coming!" Cody called from behind them. Cody was covering the retreat while Cruiser led them all forward; Nex was providing cover fire for those who were trying to break free from pursuing zombies.

"This is our way out!" Zelina heard Luminara say up ahead. She looked up to see the woman pointing up, and coming even with her she could see a long tunnel that ended in a light at the top.

The surface.

"Start climbing," Anakin ordered the trooper next to him. Zelina gestured to Cruiser and Nex.

"Do you two need a boost?" she asked them.

"No disrespect General, but shouldn't _you_ be going first considering you're more important?" Nex asked. Zelina fixed him with a hard look and Cruiser shifted uncomfortably.

"I want out of here more than you'd believe trooper, but to me each and every one of us are of equal importance. And my men come before me in my mind; I don't leave them behind," she said strongly. "Now; do you need a boost?"

There was a moment of silence—not counting the blaster fire and zombie shrieks—before Nex nodded, his voice dripping with respect as he snapped a salute. "That would be much appreciated General, thank you."

Zelina squatted down, cupping her hands together. "Then come here Nex." As soon as his foot was in her hand and hands on her shoulder, she called on the Force and gave him a powerful toss into the tunnel leading upwards. He braced himself against the walls and started climbing as soon as he had his balance, signaling Cruiser's turn. As soon as Cruiser was a safe distance above her, Zelina jumped into the hole behind them. The rumbling was getting louder, and they were running out of time.

"Obi-Wan, look out!" Luminara cried out from above, and Zelina looked up in time to see a rock strike Obi-Wan upside the head, knocking him loose from the wall. Instinctively, Zelina reached out with one of her hands and caught him with the Force, ignoring the zombies nipping at their heels to focus long enough on keeping him stable before he grabbed hold of the wall once more and the frantic climb continued. Zelina stretched out towards the giant piece of rubble that was blocking most of their escape through the Force, picturing it moving in her mind and putting all of her will into the action.

Rocks rained down on their group, but their escape was opening wider, so no one complained. The rocks even knocked their pursuers off of the wall and down back into the catacombs.

Pressure suddenly built up behind them as the catacombs collapsed, and dust came rising towards them with the force of a geyser. Everyone was ripped from the wall and shot upwards, and Zelina did her best not to breathe in the dirt while everyone gave an exclamation of surprise at being thrown into the air. When they broke free from the spout, the Jedi all managed to land on their feet gracefully while the clones fell roughly to the edge of the hole they'd been pushed through. Looking around, Zelina saw that they had all landed on the surface, back inside of the Progate Temple that was crumbling all around them.

Everyone scrambled to their feet, rushing towards the exit before they could be squashed by any of the falling debris. Zelina paused to yank a dazed Nex to his feet, slinging him over her shoulders and rushing towards the exit. She broke past the entrance, the statues on either side of the massive opening falling so close to her she felt the wind of their impact on the ground against her back. Out of immediate danger, Zelina sagged in relief, slowing her pace as she continued to drag Next forward. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the man had injured his leg, and wouldn't have been able to leave without her help anyway.

She hated the thought of losing all of her men but Cruiser. At least Nex had also survived.

Zelina dragged herself over to the others, letting Nex rest against her. Cruiser silently offered to take him, but Zelina waved him off. "I've got him," she assured the trooper before Obi-Wan. "After that display down there, Obi-Wan; I have decided you are a very disturbed individual. Why, oh why, would you want to _study_ those things?" she asked, trying not to retch at the thought of how flippantly he had discussed the possibilities of the Geonosian worm's entries for control.

Her complaints fell on deaf ears, of course.

"All things considered…" Anakin said, pausing to cough. "That went better than I expected."

"I wish we could have gotten one of those worms," Obi-Wan said mournfully. "Knowing how the Queen controls her minions could have proven valuable."

"Well…hopefully the secret is buried with her…" Anakin murmured, turning his attention to the remains of the Temple.

"Don't jinx us," Zelina muttered with a grimace.

 _I don't want to see those things ever again in my_ life _._


	17. Season 2: Brain Invaders

Zelina ignored Poggle as he was loaded onto the gunship that would transport him to the cruiser he would be held in. Luminara had captured him amidst all of the chaos in the catacombs, though Zelina had been too focused on her current task to notice. Instead of watching the ugly bug, she turned her attention to Barriss Offee, Ashoka, and Mundi as they descended the ramp and made their way over to the group of Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luminara that Zelina was standing in.

"I'm afraid we have a complication," Mundi said before anyone could speak. Zelina frowned.

"Well that was quick," she muttered.

"Don't we always?" Anakin added with a small smile.

"I just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine; Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men," Mundi said gravely. "They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus."

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way," Anakin said firmly.

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him," Luminara added, stepping forward.

"Master, I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission," Anakin said with a smirk, clasping both Barriss and Ahsoka on the shoulders.

"Whatever needs to be done Master, I'm happy to help," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"As am I," Barriss said, stepping forward.

"I'll go with them," Zelina added, smiling slightly. "Someone's got to keep them in line and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine."

While the others walked off, Anakin lingered, frowning at Zelina. "I was hoping we'd be able to spend some time together and talk."

Zelina cocked an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. "Not particularly, no. We just hardly see each other with this war."

Zelina smiled, clasping him on the shoulder. "I'll catch up with you after we rendezvous and on our way to Dantooine, how about that?"

Anakin sighed but nodded. "Fine then; after we rendezvous you better be ready for a long conversation."

Zelina grinned. "I expect it; we can swap conspiracy theories over why Obi-Wan has so many screws loose."

Anakin laughed. "I bet mine will be better than yours!"

Zelina rolled her eyes. "You are so cocky."

"But you still love me," he chuckled.

Zelina felt a painful twinge in her heart at his words, but shoved the feeling aside. "Always Ani," she said, trying to keep her voice light and playful instead of as serious as she wanted to be.

Sometimes life felt a little bit too much like she was walking on a tightrope.

* * *

Later that 'night'—or so it was on the frigate with the ship set to Coruscant time—Zelina couldn't rest. A strong sense of unease coated the frigate, and she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong…something was giving her chills.

Stretching out her senses to investigate the feeling, Zelina sensed unrest coming from Ahsoka in the room next to her. Barriss and Ahsoka were sharing a room while Zelina kept a room to herself on the trip. She frowned, sitting up in bed. Ahsoka's unease was only increasing as the seconds ticked by before suddenly Zelina heard the door to their room hiss open. With a sigh, Zelina grabbed her lightsaber off of the mattress where she had stashed it under her pillow, clipping it to her belt before she made her way out of the room. Ahsoka and Barriss were only a few paces in front of her, and she closed the distance easily.

"Where are you two headed?" she asked, clasping a hand on each of their shoulders.

Ahsoka peered up at her. "I couldn't sleep; it's too quiet. So we're grabbing something to eat."

Zelina smiled a little. "Midnight snacks; I can understand that. A glass of warm blue milk will put you back to sleep if you're trying to get yourself to sleep."

Ahsoka snickered. "I just can't rest, that's all…so why are you up?"

The smile slipped from Zelina's face. "I couldn't sleep either…it's just…a feeling, like something's wrong. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'm just having the same problems you are; I'm too used to battle for a quiet medical frigate ride."

"Maybe," Ahsoka said, though now she had a frown on her face. Zelina couldn't help but share her moment of doubt.

What if something was wrong?

Choosing to simply stay wary, Zelina followed the two padawans to the cafeteria, the three of them chatting happily and easily.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about enjoying the peace while it lasts," Ahsoka said to Barriss as she picked at her food. Zelina looked over at the young girl, listening with interest. Ahsoka and Zelina were sitting on one side of the table eating while Barriss ate on the side across from them.

"As a Jedi, I'm not sure I know how to do that," Ahsoka said with a shrug. Zelina frowned at her. That didn't sound good; at least it didn't to Zelina. The Jedi were defenders of the peace; being able to enjoy peace was something that should come easily in her mind.

"Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace, not warriors," Barriss said pointedly to Ahsoka. "However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace."

"Yes, but will we do so as keepers of the peace, or warriors?" Ahsoka asked. "And what's the difference?"

Barriss thought for a moment. "I don't have all the answers Ahsoka; like you I'm a learner. What does your master tell you?"

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, startled. Zelina simply watched the two curiously, wondering where this conversation was going to go. It was bound to get interesting now that Anakin's viewpoints were being brought to the table. "Oh, um, you might find some of his thoughts on the future…uh…a bit radical."

"It's Anakin; he's usually a radical person," Zelina said with a small smile. "His opinion tends to be the unconventional one."

"Really? Why?" Barriss asked the two curiously.

Ahsoka sighed. "Let's just say my master will always do what needs to be done," Ahsoka said, a final note in her voice that signaled the end to the conversation. "I'm not even sure I hope his time will agree with him," Ahsoka muttered like it was an afterthought.

Zelina sighed, setting down her fork. "Well…Anakin tends to be that way…he's experienced a few things that have caused him to be like that, and I understand that. If you knew him as well as I do, you'd understand why he is the way he is. He has his reasons. However, to answer your earlier question…" Zelina let her words hang in the air, allowing time for the padawans to turn their full attention to her and to clear her throat. "To me, the Jedi are meant to be peacekeepers, not warriors. However, considering our line of work, we need to be able to take up the position of a warrior in times like this. The hard part is keeping our identity as keepers of the peace even in times of war where we are tantamount to warriors."

Ahsoka frowned at the food on her plate. "I never thought of it like that before."

Zelina tapped her head. "I tend to think differently than a lot of people. Ask Anakin or Senator Amidala; I've had similar Jedi Code philosophy conversations with them."

Ahsoka chuckled a little. "I'll have to keep in mind to ask you the next time I have a philosophical question."

"Just don't come at me with a political question; I'm horrid at politics," Zelina chuckled.

After a few moments of silence the door slid open behind Barriss and the three Jedi turned to look at the two troopers standing in the doorway.

"Evening Ox, Edge; would you like to join us?" Ahsoka asked them.

Zelina, however, had tensed, a strong sense of danger washing over her through the Force. As the troopers simply stood in the doorway and stared creepily at them, Zelina put down her utensil, her hand twitching towards her lightsaber to feel the familiar sensation of her fingers closing over cool metal.

"Is…something wrong troopers?" Ahsoka asked, frowning at the trooper's lack of reactions.

The two suddenly stepped forward and opened fire, which triggered Zelina's immediate reaction. She launched to her feet, landing neatly on the table and deflecting the bolts away from the two padawans who hadn't been ready while purposely avoiding hitting the troopers. The next second the padawans were up as well, deflecting bolts as the three of them jumped back, turning the table over to create a defensive position.

 _What the kriff!_ Zelina's mind was screaming. There was a spike of unique and powerful fear at being attacked by their men that Zelina was feeling at the moment. The thought was so preposterous that her brain was rejecting what she was seeing.

"Troopers! Stand down!" Ahsoka ordered from their position behind the table.

"I don't think that they're going to listen to you Ahsoka," Zelina said cryptically as the blaster fire continued. The troopers appeared over the top of the table and all three of them acted at once. Zelina moved swiftly to cut their blaster's in half while Ahsoka hit one upside the head hard enough to knock him out and Barriss sent the two troopers flying into the wall. When neither of them moved, the three Jedi crept carefully towards the troopers.

The door opened once more and Zelina spun around, her lightsaber mere inches from the throat of one of the two troopers that entered the cafeteria.

It was Nex and some other trooper. Nex and Cruiser were on the frigate with them, though Zelina halfway wished it was Cruiser who showed up at this moment.

Ahsoka was holding her lightsaber at the throat of the other trooper. Nex stared at Zelina in shock. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Two clones just attacked us! What is going on?" Ahsoka shouted at them. Zelina put a calming hand on her shoulder, but didn't take her eyes off of the two troopers who shared a glance.

"Trap, do you know what happened to those troopers?" Barriss asked the other trooper. Zelina frowned at her use of the word clone—it was an insulting word to the men in Zelina's book—before she spoke as well.

"We just want answers," she said calmly, lowering her lightsaber slightly.

Slightly. She still felt something was wrong.

"Couldn't tell you Commanders; General. I'm just as confused as—"

"You're in charge of those men! Did you order them to kill us?" Barriss shouted at the trooper, cutting him off.

"Barriss," Zelina said sharply, casting a look her way. They had to keep a level head.

"No sir! I did not!" Trap said, sounding offended over the accusation.

"What's happening? Why would they do this?" Ahsoka asked, her voice hitting several different octaves.

"We don't know; we heard shots!" Nex said, glancing at Trap who nodded.

"Why should we believe you?" Barriss asked.

"Look; no guns," Trap said, bending over to set his gun down on the ground. Nex followed suit, and the padawans exchanged a look with Zelina before all three lightsabers were deactivated. Zelina kept hers in her hand just in case.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason," Barriss reasoned.

"My master had a clone betray them once; a traitor who was paid off by Ventress," Ahsoka said spitefully.

"I think too many people forget that these men are humans too; they're not machines or tools, they are living, breathing individuals," Zelina said calmly, raising an eyebrow as if to make a point about their continued usage of the word clone.

Barriss sighed and shook her head as she turned to the two unconscious men. "It can't be that simple…at least it didn't feel like that."

"Excuse me sir; we should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge," Trap said. Zelina frowned and looked at Nex.

"Have you seen Cruiser or any of the others? Do you know where they are?"

"No idea General," Nex said with a small grimace.

"I don't like this," Zelina murmured, staring at the men as Barriss activated her com.

"Bridge, this is Barriss; respond."

There was no reply.

"We need to get up there! We need to find out what's going on!" Ahsoka said firmly.

"But these two will be coming around any minute!" Barriss argued.

"I can watch them until you check on the bridge," Nex suddenly said. Zelina nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Come on you three, I have the feeling time is of the essence," Zelina said firmly, taking the lead on their way to the bridge, their group filing out of the door with a rapid pace.

* * *

They were just outside the corridor that would take them up to the bridge when the shields were suddenly activated, causing Zelina to stop mid-stride before she got caught in the shield.

"Someone doesn't want us going up there," Ahsoka said, stating the obvious.

"I'll attempt to override the controls," Barriss said, kneeling down by the control panel.

The hairs on the back of Zelina's neck stood on end, and she felt the same sense of danger as earlier. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around, knocking the blaster out of Trap's hand before he could take a shot at Ahsoka—a shot that would have killed the girl.

Trap lunged at her, his mouth opening wide and a guttural growling hiss escaping his throat—as well as an all too familiar worm Zelina had hoped she'd seen the last of in the catacombs beneath the Progate Temple.

"Oh, _Force_ no!" she shouted, keeping Trap as far away from her as possible. While one hand was free, she shoved her lightsaber into position and ran the trooper through with her lightsaber with a simple click of a button. She shrieked when the worm wiggled against her face, free of its previous host and eager to try and possess _her_. " _Get it off!_ " she shrieked, grabbing the worm and throwing it away from her. Ahsoka reached out and sliced it in half while it was still in mid-air.

Ahsoka blanched as she watched the worm wiggle in two pieces on the floor, shivering openly. "Uhg! What _is_ that?"

"Let's call it a brain worm," Zelina panted, rubbing frantically at her face. The two turned to her with a surprised expression.

"You know what that _thing_ is?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes," Zelina said with a shiver. "While we were beneath the Progate Temple in pursuit of Luminara and Poggle, we came across undead Geonosians that were controlling dead Geonosians, creating an army of beings that couldn't be killed under the control of one single hive mind. The Queen was going to use one of the worms on Luminara to possess her per say, but we got away before she could. I was hoping I'd _never_ have to see these things ever again!" she exclaimed.

"Possess? You mean they can control their minds?" Ahsoka asked. Zelina nodded vigorously.

"That might be why these troopers are attacking us; they're possessed by these worms. We've got a brain worm infestation, we can't get to the bridge, and we're essentially trapped. Anyone have any ideas?" Zelina asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

"We'll have to quarantine the ship," Ahsoka said. "Just in case there are still uninfected clones."

"We should contact Master Fisto too, and let him know about the situation" Barriss added.

Zelina nodded, staring at the two halves of the worm while fingering her com link, wishing that Anakin was there. "Let's move with haste; I don't really want to see more of these _things_ than I have to."

They had hardly gone down three halls when a familiar and very unwelcome sound reached their ears. Zelina stiffened, hand flying to her lightsaber and staying firmly clasped around the hilt.

"That sound, it's—" Barriss said in surprise.

"Geonosian…" Ahsoka hissed, slinking forward in the direction of the strange clicking noise that made up the Geonosian language. They all crowded by the doorway, staying out of sight and watching as a plethora of troopers made their way forward in a very zombie-like manner, causing Zelina's skin to crawl. They were all headed in the same direction, and Zelina saw a very familiar trooper struggling to break free of two others.

"Cruiser!" she gasped, her eyes zoning in on her good friend as he struggled to get away in vain from the trooper that was approaching him with another familiar Geonosian item; a pod that had a wiggling worm protruding from it.

"We have to help him!" Ahsoka gasped, her eyes riveted to the scene in front of them. As much as Zelina agreed with her, she knew it was already too late. Moments after Ahsoka spoke, the worm launched itself at Cruiser's face and Cruiser made some rather disturbing noises that caused Zelina's stomach to turn.

"It's too late," Barriss said softly. Sure enough, Cruiser stopped fighting, one with the hive mind that had infected the ship. Zelina felt her connection with the Force give her a sharp warning, and she spun around in time to see a trooper coming at them in a running crouch, blaster blazing. The other two whipped around in equal alarm, all three collectively drawing their lightsabers to deflect the shots that was pushing them into the room with the infected troopers.

"Try not to kill any of them; remember they're being controlled!" Zelina said firmly, glancing behind her shoulder in worry as the troopers behind them mobilized at their appearance.

She was not liking their odds.

Ahsoka reached forward and shut the door to the hall they had just come from, and Zelina frowned. "I think I'd much rather take the lone infected trooper than a room full of them Ahsoka, just saying."

"I don't see you coming up with anything else!" Ahsoka snapped, turning around to face the troopers that were headed towards them, three worm-pods already picked out just for them. The three Jedi summoned the pods toward them and cut them clean in half, killing the worms inside and eliciting a collective cry of outrage from the infected troops. Behind them, the door opened once again, although now they were deflecting fire on both sides.

Doing her best to angle her lightsaber so deflected bolts would injure, not kill, Zelina was able to hold a few off along with Ahsoka and Barriss as they made a mad dash for cover behind a large stack of crates; Ahsoka had downed the trooper at the door, buying them some room for maneuvering.

"Come on! Let's go for the vent!" Ahsoka said, just loud enough so that Zelina and Barriss could hear her over the blaster fire.

"I couldn't agree more," Zelina said, hooking her lightsaber back to her belt and craning her neck up towards the vent up above them. "Ready?"

"Now!" Ahsoka said, and they all made a mad dash up the crates to reach the catwalk up above. Blaster fire nipped at their heels, and Zelina felt a burn on her ankle as a blaster bolt came a little too close for comfort, but the three kept moving, rushing through the shadows above on the catwalk before Barriss peeled away a grate from the vent for them to each crawl into the small space. Still, it was an escape, and that meant that Zelina wasn't going to complain.

The three jumped, closing the distance between them and the opening in the vent with ease and into the safety of the ventilation system. On their hands and knees, the three Jedi began to navigate their way through the ship, no one really in the lead. Considering their current situation, all of them were equals more than Knight and Padawans, and they all worked collaboratively instead of turning to one person for directions. Zelina was perfectly fine with that, as this was a situation that had her on edge and jumpy. These worm things freaked her out more than she cared to admit.

The three paused, watching silently from above as several troopers rushed by below them. Obviously the infected troopers were all looking for the Jedi, and considering how small of a ship this was, it shouldn't take them long.

"I'll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters with Knight Du'ahn. Ahsoka, you head to the aft com system and send a warning to Master Fisto," Barriss said firmly. "We have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station."

"I don't know Barriss…I think we should stay together!" Ahsoka warned before Zelina could say anything. They were already crawling through the vents once more.

Zelina nodded in agreement. "It will be easier for the troopers to corner and capture us if we split up, and I don't think I have to tell you what could happen after that."

"I believe we should stay together as well; unfortunately that's not a luxury we have right now," Barriss said pointedly as they came to the intersection they would split up at. "One of us must succeed; if you need to, you'll do what must be done, I know it," Barriss said, looking each of them in the eyes. Zelina nodded curtly.

"You're right, and I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ahsoka wilted a little. "Yes, of course…"

Zelina put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Have faith young one," she said gently, sounding braver than she really felt. "I feel we all have far too many things the Force would have us do for us to fail."

Ahsoka looked up at Zelina, smiling slightly. "Thanks Zelina."

"Of course. Now hurry, we're pressed for time."

"May the Force be with you," Ahsoka said sincerely to the pair as they started down the long hall.

"And with you," Barriss and Zelina both chimed. With that, they both went their separate ways, determined to get their individual tasks done successfully.

* * *

Cautiously, Barriss lifted the grate just outside of the room they needed to be in; there wasn't a vent that lead straight into the reactor room, so this was the best that the pair could do. Lightsabers in hand, they looked around cautiously, alert for any signs of infested soldiers. Barriss was the first to creep into the room, moving forward slowly and checking every corner.

There was a high pitch whine, and Zelina jumped back just in time as the electricity suddenly sparked to life, bolts winding out to latch onto and immobilize any unlucky being that got caught in their path.

Barriss was one of those unlucky beings.

"Barriss!" Zelina cried out, unable to help the Padawan without causing harm to herself. Her lightsaber fell out of her hands before the young girl fell to the ground. Zelina activated her lightsaber, fully aware that they were in immediate danger and that she was cornered.

"If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi," came a troopers voice as he turned the corner; three more appeared down the hall in the reactor room, and the one who had spoken was flanked by two others out in the hall. Blasters, Zelina could tell, were not set to stun. One of the men stepped forward, two pods in hand.

"Oh, _Force_ , no," Zelina said firmly, her eyes flashing as the instinct of survival kicked in.

There was _no way_ she was going to end up a mindless zombie. With a low growl, Zelina focused her attention on the three that were blocking her escape, her violet blade humming ominously in the small space. She could do this, she knew she could…but she didn't know if she could get Barriss out of there too.

Barriss seemed to realize this as well. "Run," she whispered softly to Zelina.

Zelina tensed, locking gazes with the Padawan. Barriss stared firmly back, her mind made up. She knew that Zelina couldn't get her out of there too, and she could accept that.

Zelina didn't know if she could though.

"Run!" Barriss said, a little firmer. "Forget about me just _run_!"

Torn, Zelina force herself to charge the three that blocked her exit, immersing herself deep into the Force so that she might just pull this off. The three that were in the reactor room jumped Barriss, just as Zelina had expected, so she pushed herself to barrel into the other soldiers, who hissed in fury that she wasn't going to be taken so easily as she deflected their blaster shots with a well-practiced speed. She had practiced deflecting long and hard, wanting to be able to deflect any type of rapid fire that was thrown her way. Zelina shoved one into the wall, hooked her leg around another's knees and knocked his legs out from under him, and then flat out barreled into the other, knocking him to the floor underneath her.

The man let out a shriek, the worm protruding from his mouth like earlier and causing Zelina's skin to crawl. The one on her right was standing up, reaching for the ray shields, but Zelina couldn't afford to focus on him. She pushed herself up off of the man below her, kicking him hard in the head in the hopes of dazing him before spinning to lash out with her lightsaber and burn the hand of the trooper reaching for the ray shields. He managed to activate just enough to fully cut her off from Barriss before Zelina's action stopped him, but she dared not waste any more time there lest she lose her chance to escape. Gritting her teeth in determination, Zelina launched herself away from the troopers that were quickly recovering and sprinted into the hall. She could sense more approaching as she ran back to the vent that her and Barriss had entered the hall in.

" _No!_ " she heard Barriss scream behind her.

She forced herself not to look back, jumping into the vent and using the Force to situate the grate back into place. It wasn't a moment too soon either, because as the grate settled into its appropriate place three troopers rounded the corner and rushed by where she had been standing moments ago. Swiftly, Zelina crawled away from the grate, mindlessly wandering through the vents as tears blurred her vision. She was trembling violently by the time she finally collapsed at one of the intersections with a sob.

She was scared out of her mind, and for once, she didn't care how that made her seem. She had come so close to becoming a mindless zombie, and even now it was still a possibility.

And poor Barriss…

Ahsoka!

Zelina reached for her com link, fumbling with it for a few moments before she finally managed to make a call to the aft com system; hopefully Ahsoka could respond.

"Hello?" came the immediate response.

"Ahsoka! You're all right," Zelina said in relief, her voice trembling as badly as she was.

"As much as I can be right now," she paused, and Zelina heard another voice on the other end, distant like it was coming from another communication instead of in the room with Ahsoka. It sounded like…Anakin? "What's wrong, are you all right?"

"No, no I'm not," Zelina said, her voice breaking. "They jumped us, they were waiting for us, Ahsoka; they got Barriss. They almost got me too," she said, her voice lowering to a whisper at the last part.

Ahsoka was silent for several beats, the news sinking in even as Zelina heard the other voice again, hurried and strained. Finally Ahsoka spoke. "Anakin is going to try and contact you; I just finished talking to him."

"Thank you Ahsoka," Zelina said quietly.

The link was cut off, but it didn't take long for a new call to blare through her com. She answered it as fast as her trembling fingers would allow, and she felt relief wash through her as she heard Anakin's voice.

"Zelina? Zelina are you all right?" came his worry-strained voice.

"No, not at all," Zelina said with a slightly hysterical and short laugh at the end. "Gah, Anakin, I know I'm a Jedi and everything but…" she bit her lip, not sure if she could speak what was on her mind.

"I'm going to interrogate Poggle and get some answers, I promise," Anakin said, a dark and determined edge in his voice Zelina recognized from Tatooine. She didn't say anything about it though; her mind was too focused on the thoughts of the zombie worms that were taking over the ship.

"Please hurry," she said desperately, her eyes darting from side to side. There was a heartbeat of silence before she managed to finally force herself to say it. "Anakin…I-I'm scared," she whispered into the com, praying that no one else was around him to hear.

"I know Zelina, I know," he said, his voice dripping with a compassion that served to sooth her nerves at least a little. "And I promise you that you're going to make it through this, all right? I'll make _sure_ of it. When you get back, we can have a long talk and relax, just the two of us, all right? You won't have to worry about any of this, and you'll be safe."

"Thank you Anakin," she said softly. Once more, she wished he was physically there with her, but at the same time she didn't wish this nightmare upon him. "I—"

She cut off as movement registered in her peripherals, and horror seized her as she saw the thing that was slithering towards her. "Oh _Force_ they set them loose in the vents!" she whispered in sharp alarm. "I've got to go! _Hurry_!"

"Zelina—!"

She cut the communication; she didn't have the luxury of keeping the communication up. Who knew how many of these things were crawling through the vents?

Zelina activated her lightsaber, slicing through the worm before it could get too close. The Force warned her of an incoming danger behind her, and she spun around just in time to cut a worm in half while it flew through mid-air, its remains landing in a heap in front of her.

Zelina pushed herself into an uncomfortable running crouch, convinced that she would face plant into the floor of the vent at some point. Still, she had to move quickly, and she needed the use of her hands. She kept her lightsaber ablaze, eyes alert and deeply immersed in the Force so that she could sense the worm threats ahead of time.

She could only hope that Anakin worked fast; he was their last hope.

* * *

"This is Ahsoka; come in."

Zelina perked up when she heard the familiar voice ahead of her. Picking up her pace, she rushed around the corner, skidding to a halt when she heard the second familiar voice.

"Ahsoka, listen to me; the worms are affected by the cold!"

Zelina had to halt at the sound of Anakin's voice, but not completely because of his voice. A feeling rushed through her through the Force; it was dark and cold, and her throat constricted painfully, causing her to draw in a difficult and ragged gasp for air. An image of Anakin's face came into view in her mind's eye, but his face was drawn into a look of dark, determined fury, the dark side emanating from his person. His hand was stretched forward, his fingers curled into a choking gesture as strangled Geonosian clicking noises echoed around the room.

The image faded, and Zelina found herself leaning against the ventilation system walls for support, gathering in air as she found herself able to breathe again.

"Cold? That's how we stop them?" Ahsoka's voice came, but Zelina didn't allow herself to focus on the young girl's words. A warning screamed through the Force, and Zelina had to throw herself to the ground with a loud thud to avoid the worm that had flown at her from behind. It landed a few inches in front of her face.

Obviously it had startled Ahsoka. "Zelina? Oh my—"

The worm launched itself at Zelina, who reared back and cut it clean in half with her lightsaber, cutting a few strands of her hair short at the same time since the worm was so close to her face. She scrambled back to her feet, waving at Ahsoka to get up.

"Move!" she barked, her voice sharp and strained. She could sense more coming.

"Zelina, are you all right?" came Anakin's voice from the com. His tone was dripping with concern and compassion now.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

"At least your humor is intact," she heard Anakin mutter.

Zelina turned to Ahsoka. "They definitely know we're up here now; those things have been tailing me this entire time. The vents aren't safe anymore."

"I'd rather take jumping worms in the vents then possessed clones and a possessed Barriss," Ahsoka said grimly.

"I'm not sure which I'd rather face yet," Zelina said quietly.

"You two, I know you're focused on what's going on there, but focus on me for a moment," came Anakin's slightly annoyed voice. "You need to rupture the coolant system!"

"The coolant system; got it," Ahsoka said into the com before she cut the connection. The two came to a stop by another grate, which Ahsoka promptly lifted from its position so they could drop down into the hall below. They wasted no time in sprinting down the halls, their senses tuned to their max to keep alert for troopers and worms, as well as the infected Barriss.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zelina to get cold. Being from a desert planet, she was used to the heat, and she actually preferred to be warm or hot then chilled or freezing. In fact, she vaguely recalled once she said she'd rather burn to death than freeze to death; that's how much she hated the cold.

The current, freezing temperatures inside the ship was reminding her of that fact at this very moment. Shivering violently, she walked through the now strangely empty halls beside Ahsoka, their eyes peering down every corner before they turned down a new hall, scanning each dark corner for possible worm threats. They were so close now, they couldn't possibly fail; Zelina wouldn't allow it.

She wanted to live long enough for Anakin to uphold his promise.

"There you are," came a sudden low, hissing voice, followed by the telltale activation of a lightsaber and the click of a blaster. "You can't hide from us!" Barriss hissed.

Zelina whipped around, freezing in place as she saw who stood beside Barriss.

Cruiser.

She spun back around, shoving Ahsoka forward towards the grate that had a blast of cold air coming out of it that Zelina might compare to Hoth, even if she'd never been to the planet. "Go, go!"

She didn't really feel like facing down her closest trooper friend right now.

With a grunt, they both jumped straight into the freezing air, pushing themselves forward even though their senses screamed at them in protest. They were safe from the two at the moment, but it wouldn't last for long.

"T-to the bri-idge," Zelina chattered. Her hands seemed to burn from the sensation of cool metal against her skin, but she forced herself to keep going.

"I-I know-w. W-we need t-to g-guide the sh-ship in," Ahsoka chattered back.

"I'll le-leave that to y-you. I'll k-k-keep g-gu-guard," Zelina said, her voice shaking just as bad as her limbs were now.

"D-d-deal."

They came to a stop and Ahsoka reached up, removing the grate above them. She shook as she set the grate aside, and she created more noise than they would have liked, but it couldn't be helped. Grunting, shivering, and mentally cursing the cold while simultaneously thanking the Force for it, the two lifted themselves up onto ground level. Ahsoka wasted no time in rushing towards the controls while Zelina stationed herself outside of the door, trembling from the cold.

It didn't take long for their pursuers to reappear. Zelina tensed when she saw Cruiser and Barriss turn the corner, activating her lightsaber at the same time as Barriss. The possessed Padawan charged Zelina, their lightsabers clashing violently as Zelina's lightsaber grazed the wall beside them, raining sparks down on them. She was forced to shove Barriss away and deflect a sudden barrage of blaster fire from Cruiser though, and shouted a warning towards Ahsoka even as Barriss slipped past her.

"Ahsoka, look out!" she cried. "Barriss—"

She was force to cut off as Cruiser decided to give up trying to shoot her, launching himself at her with a Geonosian hiss of fury. Zelina, caught off guard, fell to the floor with a grunt, her lightsaber rolling away.

There was a frightening screech just inches from her ear, and Zelina braced Cruiser as far away from her as she could, eyes widening marginally in fear as the worm stretched out of Cruiser's mouth and tickled her face. She jerked from the contact, pushing the man away from her with a gasp. Cruiser growled at her, his eyes trained on her with a possessed, murderous look.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cruiser," she said wearily, bracing herself for the attack that was going to inevitably come.

"You don't have a choice, Jedi," he hissed, his voice warped by the Geonosian worm that was controlling him. He lunged at her again, and Zelina sidestepped the attack, landing a quick blow on Cruiser's back; a blow that sent him to the ground. She retreated again, content with fighting him until the cold took its toll; anything but killing him.

She glanced behind her; the vent just behind her was streaming cold air, and her strength was waning, the cold taking its toll on her as well. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep up this fight.

Cruiser pulled himself to his feet, a dangerous look in his eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"I'm not even trying Cruiser, you know me well enough to know that," Zelina said, her voice as even as she could keep it. The man snarled at her and lunged once more, and Zelina forced herself to wait until the last moment before she sidestepped. He landed with a huff right over the vent that was spewing cold air and let out an ear shattering shriek, the worm appearing out of his mouth once more. Before she could lose her edge, Zelina grabbed the man and forced him down into the vent. Before he could rear back out, she set the grate back into place, backing away and collapsing against the wall. Cruiser's possessed shrieks continued.

"Sorry C-c-cruiser, but it…it's for your…y-y-your own…g-g-good…" Zelina whispered, her eyes drooping closed.

She could no longer fight off the exhaustion and cold that was seeping through her bones, and her trembling was probably now out of control. She didn't care now. In fact, she felt rather comfortable. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, but actually felt rather warm. She let herself drift, content with falling asleep. In fact, she was back on Naboo, lying in the grass with the warm sun beating down on her. Smiling peacefully, she turned her head to see Anakin lying next to her, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he rolled onto his side to look at her. Her smile grew as he leaned over her, pulling him close to her. He was so warm, and she felt safe in his arms. She snuggled closer to him with a content sigh, feeling his hand running through her hair and down her back. She could hear his heartbeat, her ear pressed against his chest in their embrace.

"You need to wake up," he suddenly said. His voice was like music over her ears, and she smiled at how silly his words sounded.

"I am awake silly," she laughed, nuzzling his chest.

"No you're not. Zelina, you need to wake up. I need you," Anakin continued. Zelina frowned. Why did he have to ruin the moment? They were perfectly happy right here, in each other's arms on Naboo.

Anakin pulled away from her and she made a noise of displeasure, tensing. No! She wanted back in his arms. He stared down at her, his blue eyes serious.

"Zelina, I need you right now. You need to go back," Anakin said firmly. He looked up, past her to someone else.

Frowning, Zelina turned her head around to see the young man walking towards them. He was dressed in all black, a lightsaber hanging from his waist. Like Anakin, he wore a glove over his right hand, though it was much simpler than Anakin's. What surprised her was the man's facial features. His dirty blonde hair matched Anakin's shade, though it was much better groomed, falling smooth and straight while Anakin's was starting to form unruly, messy waves. The young man's eyes were the exact same sharp blue shade as Anakin's, and he had the same chin, the same determined air, and the same powerful presence in the Force. Zelina turned, her mouth already open to ask Anakin who the young man was.

"Go with Luke; he'll lead you back," Anakin said gently, standing up.

His hand was clasped in hers, but he was slipping out of her grasp. She clung to his fingertips, staring at him pleadingly. "Don't go, please! Stay with me!"

"I haven't left," he said with a small smile before his fingers slipped out of her grasp. The moment he was no longer in contact with her, he vanished. Zelina sat up with a cry and the young man—Luke—crouched down beside her.

Where had she heard that name before…?

Luke offered her his hand with a small smile. "I'll take you back," he said gently, his voice compassionate and calm by nature it seemed. Hesitantly, Zelina took his proffered hand and Luke pulled her to her feet. She was unsteady, so he let her brace herself against him.

"Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" she asked him. Luke simply smiled.

"Ask him about Poggle. Ask him what he did; don't let him wiggle out of it. He needs to tell someone, and you're the one who will listen to him. You're the one who can help him."

He only served to confuse Zelina further. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Ask him about Poggle."

Zelina tried to speak again, but her words were whisked away by the wind as she suddenly found herself falling. The colors around her bled into pure white before fading to gray, then pure black. She was falling faster now, the ground was coming up, she could feel it, she was going to hit the ground hard, she—

With a slight start, Zelina's eyes flew open as she lurched back into consciousness, her eyes looking around the room wildly. The worms, Cruiser, Barriss, Ahsoka! Why was she in a medical room and not in the ship?

A heavy weight on her arm, drew her attention, and she stilled.

Anakin was asleep at her side, a chair pulled up beside the bed so he could be right there. His head nested on top of his arms that were folded over one another, his breathing even as his chest fell slowly up and down in a steady rhythm.

He also was asleep on her arm, though at the moment she didn't really mind. She bit her lip, torn between waking him and letting him sleep. Who knew how long he'd been there?

It seemed fate made the decision for her, because Anakin stirred, his hand twitching and automatically curling around her fingers, which surprised her. She hadn't realized he'd been holding her hand…

His eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled at him. "It's about time you woke up sleepyhead," she croaked, wincing at how bad she sounded. She felt horrible too, like she'd been hit by a rail jet.

Anakin's eyes flew open and he suddenly bolted upright, his hand tightening around hers as he stared at her in surprise. "Zelina! You're awake!" he said in obvious relief. His eyes shone in concern as he took in every inch of her, probing her through the Force to figure out how she truly felt before she even had any chance to tell him she was better than she really was. "How are you feeling?" he asked her earnestly, leaning forward slightly and bracing himself with his free hand on her other side. She smiled slightly at him.

"Much better now…but I still feel like a pile of bantha poodoo," she said with a light snicker. Thankfully it coaxed a smile out of him as well.

"I've been so worried, you've been out far longer than the others and they said that because you're from Tatooine and your body isn't accustomed to the cold that you were in worse condition than most with severe hypothermia, and I wasn't sure if you were going to be all right or not, and—"

Zelina put up a hand to stop his rambling, the smile on her face gone. Gently, she put a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine now," she whispered, making sure he was looking her in the eyes. "Just breathe…I'm going to be all right."

Anakin studied her eyes for a moment, as if searching to see if she was telling the truth. He was apparently satisfied by whatever he found, so he nodded. "Did you have any dreams?" he suddenly asked.

Zelina was startled by the question, staring at him for a few moments before she answered. "Yes…why?"

Anakin nodded. "I did too. And you were mumbling in my sleep. You said my name a lot, and I also heard something about a Luke…"

At his words, Zelina blushed furiously, her hand dropping away from his face. "Oh…and what where yours about?"

It was his turn to blush and look away. "Nothing, nothing really."

That made her suspicious, but she didn't press the issue lest he press the issue with her. There was a beat of silence before Anakin spoke again. "Who's Luke?"

Was that jealously she heard in his voice?

Zelina shrugged. "I don't know…I feel like I've heard the name before but…I didn't recognize…" she trailed off, struck by a memory. "Wait…Luke was the name of the little boy in my vision. The one back in the hospital after Geonosis, do you remember?"

Anakin frowned. "Yeah, I remember. Are you telling me you had another one about the same boy?"

Zelina nodded avidly. "Yes! I recognize him now! I didn't at first because he was so much _older_! He was in his early twenties instead of like, seven or eight." She leaned back with a frown. "He must be important…I just wish I knew who he was. I asked him who he was, but he just told me to ask you…"

She stopped again, remembering two things at once; what Luke had told her to ask Anakin, and her brief vision of Anakin while she was still on the medical frigate.

Anakin eyed her wearily. "Ask me what? Who he is? I have no idea."

Zelina shook her head, her voice dropping several tones. "No…no he didn't tell me to ask that. Anakin…what happened with Poggle; what did you do?"

Anakin visibly tensed, freezing in place as a dark look flickered across his features. "Nothing," he said suddenly, his voice sharp.

Zelina raised her eyebrows in surprise at his tone. "You're tone says the opposite."

Anakin scowled, looking away. "It wasn't anything that you need to worry about; you should rest, you need it."

She didn't like how stiff his voice was as he spoke, or the fact that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. Painfully, she rose onto her elbows with a small grunt. Worry flickered over Anakin's face momentarily as he moved to help her, putting his free hand on her shoulder.

"Easy…" he murmured, his other hand still clenched firmly around hers.

Zelina looked up, fixing him with an intense stare. When she spoke, her voice was soft, but held just enough authority in it that he would know she was serious. "I already have a general idea because of a vision I had back on the frigate; I'm giving you a chance to be honest with me."

Anakin's lips thinned and his eyes flashed just a little, but Zelina could tell that the anger wasn't directed so much at her as it was at the topic. For a moment it looked like he wasn't going to respond, but Zelina waited patiently, her gaze never breaking from his. Finally, she saw the shift in his eyes from a hard edge to a soft one, and he exhaled soft and slow through his nostrils before he spoke.

"Poggle wasn't talking, so I _made_ him talk," Anakin said, a note of venom in his voice. Zelina kept her patience, her gaze never leaving his.

"And how did you do that?" she asked him gently.

Anakin looked away. "I used a Force Choke on him. It was the only way he was going to talk."

Zelina winced, remembering her personal experience with being Force Choked by Dooku. She pushed the memory aside, studying Anakin instead to distract herself. He was tense, turned away from her, and looked like he was drawing into himself; he was expecting her to yell or scold him in some way. Frowning, she thought back to what Luke had said.

" _He needs to tell someone, and you're the one who will listen to him. You're the one who can help him."_

Carefully, Zelina stretched out her hand so that her fingers could curl into his hand better, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes as she graced him with a small smile.

"I thought…" he started to say, but he trailed off when Zelina shook her head.

"I'm here to listen, not to scold," she told him gently, her eyes knowing. She wondered vaguely if she had ever seen him look so thankful in her life.

"Thank you," he said quietly before he launched into a brief story of his interrogation of Poggle. He had gone alone and dismissed the guards at Poggle's cell door so that no one would see what happened. Once inside, he had tried a Jedi Mind Trick on Poggle to get the Geonosian to talk before Poggle had informed him that Jedi Mind Tricks wouldn't work on Poggle. Anakin had lost his temper then, backhanding the Geonosian right out of his chair and onto the floor while stating he didn't need Mind Tricks to make Poggle talk. When Poggle didn't respond to the intimidation, Anakin had put him in the Force Choke, strangling the defenseless Geonosian until Poggle had given up the information about the brain worms that Anakin desired.

To say that Zelina was disturbed would be an understatement, especially with what Anakin told her next.

"When I put him in the Force Choke…it…it felt good; I felt powerful when he was at my mercy. Like I could do anything and no one could stop me. I enjoyed it," Anakin said, staring down at his hands before he looked up at her. "And I know I shouldn't."

For a moment, Zelina was at war with herself, processing what he said as he looked at her with a mixture of fear and hope; fear at what she would say and hope that he had done the right thing in telling her. Before the fear could develop into anger that she wasn't saying anything, Zelina reached out to put a hand on her cheek, smiling just a little at him.

"I'm glad that you did it; I can't deny that it saved our lives most likely. But let's not make a habit out of it seeing as that was a dark side power that you used. Dabbling in the dark side is dangerous, and we both know it."

Anakin's expression was pained. "I know, that's why I regret it, but at the same time I don't and—"

Zelina shook her head, squeezing the hand that was intertwined in hers and rubbing the side of his face reassuringly with her thumb. "It's in the past Anakin; there's not much you can do about it but resolve to do better. Still, we're both here now, and that's what matters; don't beat yourself up too much about this."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded. "You're right…"

Zelina sighed. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to me Ani…I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know."

"You better," she said, cracking a small smile. "Just like you better hold up your promise that we get to spend some friend to friend time together now that…zombie nightmare is over."

Anakin smiled just slightly. "I was hoping you'd forget."

"Were you? Where you really?" Zelina challenged him, coaxing more of a smile out of him. He chuckled lightly.

"I'll see what I can do."

Zelina smiled, leaning back on the bed with a small sigh. Anakin reached over and situated the blanket better over her with a gentle reverence she didn't think she'd ever live to see him treat her with. He smiled down at her as he pulled away.

"Get some rest Zee; you deserve it,"

She was already obliging, drifting peacefully back into the dream world that awaited. This time, however, there was no sign of the mysterious Luke to greet her.

* * *

Anakin watched Zelina drift off into sleep, waiting until her breathing was deep and even before he moved, standing up to stretch. Keeping his eyes on her, he studied the way she looked when she was asleep; peaceful and free of the worry lines he had noticed creeping up on her face despite her young age. She tended to look older than she really was, though with how she acted Anakin tended to forget she was three years younger than him. Especially in these moments when she shared with him advice that almost always helped. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Smiling slightly, Anakin reached over and tucked some of the hair that had fallen into her face out of the way behind her ear. He knew it drove her crazy when her hair fell in her face; that was why she kept it up so much in buns, ponytails, braids, and any other hairdo that came to mind. He was fairly certain that she and Padme got together to conspire over and design new hairdos on a daily basis.

Sighing, Anakin sat back down beside her bed. After talking to her, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, a weight that he hadn't known was there. He truly had enjoyed Poggle's fear, and the adrenaline from the moment still lingered in his system, especially when he thought of it, the giddy feeling coming back as well as a sense of shame. But she was right; he'd already made that choice and the best he could do was try to move on and do better.

Staring thoughtfully at Zelina's prone form, Anakin flexed his mechanical hand, listening to the quiet, soft whir of the mechanics working to perform the action.

He was glad she hadn't pressed the topic of his dream. He wasn't quite sure what to think about it. Even now his eyes drew away from the soft, peaceful features of her face to her lips specifically, his mind wandering back to the images that had floated before his eyes…

_Anakin and Zelina were outside on the balcony, talking easily with wide smiles. They were both looking up at the stars, glancing back down at each other occasionally while the soft Naboo breeze blew their Padawan Braids gently to the side. They caught each other's gazes, holding each other's eyes as the air around crackled with electricity. He moved without really thinking, acting on instinct and what he felt in that moment more than anything else as he leaned in closer, closer…_

He had waited for the call he knew would happen, Padme calling them for dinner and breaking the moment. But it hadn't come.

_His lips connected with hers and she stiffened with anticipation, a small gasp slipping loose from her that sounded along the lines of ecstasy. When she didn't pull away like Padme had, he closed the distance between them easily, deepening the kiss as Zelina tipped her head back to allow him better access, her lips moving rhythmically to match the passionate pace of his own. Anakin braced his hands on either side of her waist where she was perched up on the balcony railing, leaning in as Zelina hesitantly raised her hands to trail up his chest before she linked her arms together behind his neck, pulling herself up towards him even as she pulled him further down towards her._

_There was several long moments of just this silent kiss; no words were needed, so none were spoken. They could sense each other through the Force, the height of the emotions that hummed between them communicating that each of them felt like they were higher than the stars in the galaxy. Finally, hesitantly…slowly…Anakin pulled away, eyes still closed as he savored the ghost of her lips on his. Half of him screamed to lean back in and kiss her again, to go in for more, but the other said that it had been long enough for a first kiss. It was time to gauge her reaction._

_He cracked his eyelids open, watching her wearily, afraid she would reject him like Padme had._

_She sat there, eyes still closed herself as she savored the kiss he'd given her. She had a look of peace and joy on her face that caused Anakin's heart to flutter in his chest, skipping a few beats along the way. Finally, Zelina smiled, her eyes opening to reveal bright, jewel like eyes that sparkled in the moonlight in an unmatched beauty._

_The scene faded away before Anakin could hear what she thought, and he was back to his normal state of being, shock radiating through him followed closely by guilt._ Padme, Padme, remember Padme, _he chanted to himself, trying to dispel the emotions that were lingering from the vivid vision._

_There was a soft laugh behind him like tinkling bells, alerting him to the fact that he was not alone. He spun around, surprised, and was startled to see a strawberry blonde teenager behind him, gray/blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Anakin frowned, trying to figure out what the youth was laughing about._

" _Who are you?" he asked._

_The girl tried not to smile, cocking an elegant eyebrow in a way that reminded Anakin disturbingly of Obi-Wan. "Can't you guess?"_

_He opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't have the faintest idea who she was, but instead found himself saying, "Pria."_

_Where had_ that _come from?_

_The girl—Pria—laughed. "Good! You got it right! Come on, I have something to show you," she said, hopping down from some invisible perch she'd been situated on._

" _Wait! I don't know who you are; is there anymore to your name?" he asked as he followed her through the darkness._

" _You know all you need to for now," Pria said with a sly smile, her eyes sparkling again. Anakin frowned, picking up his pace to keep up with her as the youth led him deeper into the darkness._

" _Where are we going?" Anakin called ahead. Pria was darting forward at Jedi speed, and it was starting to annoy him._

" _You'll see!" she called._

_Anakin rolled his eyes, but came to an abrupt halt as he looked around, unable to see the girl anymore. He stared at his surroundings, startled. It was still dark, but this time it was the natural dark of night on a familiar planet Anakin had spent most of his stay on recovering. He pushed his way through the thick brush, his suspicions confirmed as he saw the familiar makeshift camp he had been in for a good chunk of his stay on this planet after the crash that nearly killed him. There was Rex, standing guard and pacing the perimeter. If he moved forward, he was sure he would be able to see Zelina and himself in the makeshift tent just behind the fire…_

_Suddenly he spotted Pria, her eyes sparkling as she gestured for him to come closer. Anakin frowned at the girl but obliged, coming closer so that he could see inside of the tent. He couldn't possibly imagine what she wanted to show him._

_He stopped short when he saw Zelina awake in the tent, leaning over his unconscious form. He watched as she brushed some of the stray hair from his face before gently stroking his cheek. He could sense waves of fear coming off of her; fear that he would die. She sighed, her blue/green eyes filled with sorrow as she started to speak in soft, trembling tones._

" _Why do you have to keep getting into these situations Ani…why do you have to keep being the hero?" she asked him softly, tracing his lips with her finger, his light breathing tickle her fingers. She smiled, chuckling weakly under her breath. "Then again…I guess asking you why you keep being the hero is like asking me why I still…even though you're with…"_

_She trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and blinking back some stray tears as she stroked his cheek again. "I can't believe I never spoke up…I never told you the truth before it was too late…I should have…and if Padme hadn't come in when she had on my birthday…I'm pretty sure I would have at least known what it's like to kiss you…" she mumbled. She finally let her hand come to a stop, resting gently on his cheek. "Please don't die on me Anakin…I need you, more than you'll ever know because I never told you the truth…I never told you that—"_

And that was when he'd been woken up by movement in the real world. Anakin stared at his friend as she lay peacefully in bed, trying to sort out his disjointed feelings about what he had seen. Had it been real? The first one hadn't been. It had definitely felt real, but it wasn't what had happened. Did that mean that the second one wasn't real either.

His mind wandered back to that night, back to the moments he had started to regain consciousness. He had felt lips on his, so soft and feather light, but so passionate they had to belong to Padme.

What if they didn't? What if that kiss had been very much real, and from someone else entirely?

Anakin shook his head to dispel the thoughts that ran circles in his head, sighing. He had to get up and tell Obi-Wan and Master Fisto that Zelina was all right; they had requested that he give them updates on her status if he was going to stick by her side.

He stood up, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind. He was afraid what he would find if he pursued them, so it might be better if he just forgot about it entirely.

He couldn't wait to get back to his wife at home. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her, and he needed a break from the war.

He was pretty sure it was starting to drive him to insanity.


	18. Season 2: Grievous Intrigue

Zelina was the first knight on the scene.

When she heard that Grievous had directly contacted the Jedi Temple, she was there in a heartbeat, standing tense by the holoprojector that was displaying Grievous' twisted, vile form. It took a great deal of effort on Zelina's part to keep the hate out of her eyes under the watchful gaze of so many Jedi Masters.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood like sentries on either side of her, as if guarding her from herself and ready to jump in just in case she started to do or say something stupid. Whenever Grievous was involved, it was a personal matter, and they both understood that.

Zelina's eyes narrowed to slits as Grievous spoke.

"Greetings Jedi. It would seem once again one of your Order has lost his way; and even better, a leading member of your Jedi Council," Grievous sneered, lifting Master Koth higher by his head. Zelina's gaze turned to daggers, but she kept still, doing her best to keep her anger at Grievous reigned in.

Someone had to stop this monster once and for all.

"Listen to me _Jedi_ ," Grievous growled, tossing Master Koth to the floor. "I do not care about your politics! I do not care about your Republic! I only live to see you _die_!"

A magna guard appeared into the view of the holo, spinning its electrostaff rapidly before jabbing at Master Koth without mercy. Master Koth screamed in agony and Zelina's fingers tightened on her arms that were crossed over her chest, the nails digging in painfully. She didn't feel it though, flashes of her vision of Ur-Sema's death flashing before her eyes when Grievous _impaled_ her master with an electrostaff and electrocuted her to death. Around her there were several younglings who gasped and looked away, and the fact that they had to see that only fueled her anger.

"But death will not come so easily for Master Koth! I will make him suffer endlessly because I know that is more painful for you _all_!" Grievous declared before he erupted in maniacal laughter that was unique to that monster only; a sound that was burned into Zelina's brain from when he had murdered her master.

She could feel Anakin's tension and anger—though nowhere near Zelina's anger—while Obi-Wan simply stood tense behind her, more concerned for Zelina's well-being at the moment. Despite his own roiling emotions, Anakin was also concerned for her well-being and drew instinctively closer to her.

As the message ended, whispers of _monster_ could be heard around the room, though Zelina wasn't paying any attention to it; her eyes stayed glued to the spot that grievous had been standing not moments before, a dangerous storm of emotions swirling inside of her.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her arm; when she saw the hand belonged to Anakin, she relaxed, letting his presence calm her as much as was possible at the moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly. Zelina noticed Obi-Wan move slightly to shield Anakin and Zelina from at least _some_ prying eyes.

"No," she said bluntly, though there was a soft edge to her voice simply because it was Anakin. Anakin's hand shifted on her shoulder to a comforting position at the side of her arm; he obviously wanted to pull her into a hug but dared not in front of so many Jedi Masters.

"We'll talk after this meeting," he murmured quietly to her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Away with the younglings; much there is to discuss…" Yoda said, his voice troubled. There was movement throughout the room as the younger Padawans—Ahsoka included—and the younglings and initiates all left the room, leaving the Masters and a few Knights.

Anakin was the first to express his opinion.

"It's time someone finally put an end to that monster," he said, an underlying tone of gruff, raw emotion in his voice. Grievous had hurt his friend dearly and even if it had been indirectly, Anakin hadn't forgotten, nor forgiven.

"On that, agreed we are," Yoda said with a small nod. "How to find him, the question remains."

"After engaging Grievous, we lost contact with Master Koth," Obi-Wan informed everyone. "He could be anywhere."

"Commander Wolf has found a message in the holo-transmission," Plo Koon suddenly said. "Play back the message."

Zelina grimaced, but managed to tear her eyes from Grievous and focus instead on the Jedi Master that was currently reminding her painfully of Ur-Sema.

She was immediately drawn to some peculiar movements coming from the Jedi Master, more specifically his hand.

"Look! Hand signals!" Anakin said eagerly. Obi-Wan leaned in closer to observe the movements Master Koth was making with his hand.

"I'll admit my skills are rusty, but…Saleucami System, Sector J-19. Zero, eight, zero…five…two nine."

"Saleucami? But intelligence reported Grievous has no ships near that sector!" Master Adi Gallia commented.

Zelina gestured towards the holoimage in front of them. "Apparently intelligence is wrong."

"Yes, so often inaccurate, our intelligence is," Yoda said with a nod towards Zelina. Studying the holoimage, Zelina couldn't help but notice that the cyborg was carrying Ur-Sema's lightsaber.

"I shall go," Obi-Wan said immediately.

"So will I," Anakin added, stepping forward.

"I'm going as well," she said, shooting Obi-Wan and Anakin a look that said _'try and stop me_ ' before they could argue.

"And I," Master Adi Gallia said, standing firmly beside Anakin. Zelina stared at the image of Grievous in front of her.

_Watch your back Grievous…I'm coming for you._

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Zelina stood beside Obi-Wan onboard the bridge of one of many Republic Cruisers. Commander Cody stood on the other side of Obi-Wan, while Captain Cruiser stood on the other side of Zelina.

She had to admit that she was relieved that her friend was all right. The entire incident with the brain worms had shaken him, but he had recovered quickly and was not one hundred percent Geonosian worm free and once more himself. It was nice to have her trusted captain back at her side; he'd had a short leave to give him time to recover from the experience before he returned to active duty.

Zelina shook herself out of her musings as Anakin's voice rang clear over the communication link between the Republic Cruiser Zelina and Obi-Wan was on and the separate, smaller ship Adi Gallia and Anakin was on.

"Ready and waiting," Anakin said, replying to Obi-Wan's query.

"Zelina and I shall engage the Separatist fleet and send you the coordinates of Grievous' command ship," Obi-Wan informed them.

"Just make sure you get it right," Anakin said snidely.

"I always do," Obi-Wan replied gracefully.

"How do you plan on getting Grievous onboard your ship?" Adi Gallia inquired.

"Oh…we have our ways," Zelina said, trying her hardest to keep her voice light and free of any dark notes.

"The good General has a history with both Zelina and I," Obi-Wan said vaguely. "I'm sure he'll want to even scores face-to-face."

Zelina could practically hear Anakin's thoughts take a displeased turn at the thought of Zelina acting as a bait of sorts for Grievous. Oh well; he'd have to get over it. There was no way she was going to let Grievous slip through her fingers unscathed this time.

"Meanwhile, we'll jump in undetected and board the command ship," Anakin said, quickly changing the topic.

"If Master Koth is still alive, we _will_ find him," Adi Gallia said softly but with a strong underlying tone of conviction.

"Hopefully, by the end of this mission we will save Master Koth, _and_ capture General Grievous," Obi-Wan said solemnly.

Obi-Wan ended the transmission, and Zelina turned to go. However, Obi-Wan lightly grabbed her arm, keeping her from slipping away. "Can I trust you to keep a level head this time Zelina?"

Zelina met his gaze calmly, unfazed. "Yes Obi-Wan, you can. My thoughts are much clearer on the matter now."

"It's not now, but in the heat of the moment that I'm worried about," Obi-Wan said sincerely. Zelina nodded slightly.

"I understand, but I do know what I'm doing."

"Remember, we're to capture Grievous," Obi-Wan stressed. It wasn't hard for Zelina to pick up on the underlying message.

 _Capture, not kill_.

"I know Master Kenobi," Zelina said evenly. Obi-Wan's sharp eyes appraised her for several more moments before he finally let her go and she turned away, headed to the exit of the bridge with a long meditation in mind before the upcoming battle.

Cruiser strode beside her, having been assigned as her right hand man of sorts in this mission. Every time the two were on the same mission, they were assigned together; mostly because of their high success rate and how well they worked together, but also because they all but demanded to work together, putting in requests to be paired up every time.

Cruiser and Zelina walked in silence for a few moments before Zelina smiled slightly. She could sense her captain's curiosity and reluctance to broach whatever was on his mind. "Speak your mind Cruiser; your hesitation to ask whatever it is you're wondering about is rather obvious."

Cruiser cleared his throat slightly. "Just…thinking about what General Kenobi said General."

Zelina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Which part or parts?"

"That you have a history with General Grievous, and I'm also wondering why General Kenobi is worried about you particularly on this mission," Cruiser said, sounding confident though Zelina could still sense strong hesitation from him. "Might I ask…?"

"What happened?" Zelina asked, a dull note creeping into her tone. She was silent for a moment before she sighed. "General Grievous killed my mentor, Master Ur-Sema, during the Battle of Geonosis at the beginning of the war. He murdered her in cold blood and stole her lightsaber from her body before leaving her in the mud and grime of the catacombs far below the arena. Master Kenobi is worried that my thoughts won't be clear on the matter and that I will make this a personal revenge mission, costing us a chance to capture him and possibly my life."

Cruiser walked beside her for a few moments, processing what she had said in silence. "And are they clear? Your position on the matter…no disrespect, General," Cruiser added hastily at the end.

Zelina sighed, stopping by the door to her quarters. "Truthfully Cruiser? We'll have to see what happens whenever Grievous really do come face to face again."

* * *

When they came out of hyperspace, the tension was so thick on the bridge Zelina couldn't have cut it with her lightsaber if she'd wanted to. Her gaze remained fixed on Grievous' ship dead ahead, standing firmly beside Obi-Wan as they hailed the cyborg general's ship.

Grievous accepted the communication, and Zelina visibly stiffened beside Obi-Wan, her expression blank as Grievous appeared on the view screen in front of them.

"General; I knew one day I'd catch up to you," Obi-Wan said as soon as the communication was stable.

"Kenobi, what a surprise; and I see you brought that Padawan filth with you too," Grievous said, his eyes flickering briefly to Zelina. She didn't like the glint that shone in his lizard-like eyes before they flicked back to Obi-Wan, dismissing her almost immediately. "I assume you are here to bring me to justice?" Grievous sneered.

"You know me too well," Obi-Wan said graciously.

"Indeed I do," Grievous rasped before suddenly cutting off the connection.

"Get ready," Zelina called out to the numerous operators surrounding them. "A cut call from Grievous is usually quickly followed by lots of immediate heavy fire."

As if to confirm her words, Grievous' ships almost immediately erupted into heavy fire on their ships. She watched as the fighters were deployed, frowning slightly as her eyes darted across the viewport to follow the movements of the battle. She was so used to being out there in the thick of battle, but if she wanted to confront Grievous she had to tolerate the bridge a little longer.

"Well we certainly have his attention," Obi-Wan quipped before contacting Admiral Yularen on his com link. "Admiral Yularen; keep Grievous' fleet occupied so Anakin's arrival is undetected."

"Yes General," came Yularen's curt reply. Moments later, the Republic ships opened up their own fire. Zelina fingered her lightsaber, shifting from foot to foot while Obi-Wan watched her closely. She was not oblivious to the fact that her good friend was keeping a careful watch over her.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Just ready for some action Master Kenobi," she said lightly, eyes stilled glued to the heavy fire in front of her.

"I'll bet," Obi-Wan said skeptically.

Nor was she oblivious to the fact that he understood just how she felt.

"Commander Cody; do you have the exact coordinates of the command ship yet?" Obi-Wan asked, turning away from Zelina for a moment. Cody looked down to check the progress.

"We're patching them through now, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded, and Zelina watched anxiously, eyes scanning the firefight and numerous dogfights outside in search of Anakin's arrival.

Knowing he was close by would help to sooth her nerves.

It didn't take long for the ship to suddenly lurch. Obi-Wan was thrown off balance and sent to his knees, Cruiser tumbled to the floor flat on his back, and Cody and Zelina managed to brace themselves against two chairs in front of them.

"Tractor beam!" Zelina declared, eyes flashing murderously towards Grievous' command ship. It was time for that confrontation.

"Should we fire on the source?" Cody asked Obi-Wan.

"N-no Cody!" Obi-Wan said, pushing himself back up and dusting himself off. "Let them think they have us; we need a diversion for Anakin," Obi-Wan informed him.

"And I wouldn't mind a boarding from the Good General myself," Zelina murmured. Only Cruiser seemed to hear, seeing as she was helping her captain back to his feet.

Her lightsaber was already in her hand.

* * *

"Remember, we need to keep General Grievous on this ship until General Skywalker is clear."

Zelina listened half-heartedly to Obi-Wan's repeat of orders to Cody and the others as they made their way down the halls to the point Grievous would board, fully aware that the reminder was partially aimed at her.

 _Capture not kill, I know Obi-Wan, I got it,_ she thought. _But no promises. If it comes down to him or me, or him or you, he's going._

The men all took their positions, flanking Obi-Wan and Zelina while the others stood at tactical positions all the way down the corridor. Cruiser had gone elsewhere to help keep Grievous' forces from overwhelming the ship, and Zelina couldn't help but worry about her trusted Captain. Now wasn't the time for worrying though. Obi-Wan stood with his arms crossed over his chest while Zelina stood tense and at the ready, lightsaber in hand.

"Clear your mind; calm yourself," Obi-Wan murmured to her. "You'll need to be balanced for this fight."

"I know Obi-Wan," she said automatically.

"Do you?"

She didn't get the chance to respond.

Grievous' forces took no time in penetrating the ship, and Zelina and Obi-Wan had to duck to avoid the large chunk of their ship that suddenly went flying down the corridor.

The next moment saw seven droid commandoes or so pour through the hole, blasters blazing. Immediately the blaster fire rang through the hall with fire from both sides. Zelina and Obi-Wan both activated their lightsabers, stepping forward to engage the commandoes before they could do too much damage to their forces.

Behind them, Zelina saw MagnaGuards arrive. And she just knew by the way the hairs stood on the back of her neck that Grievous was just behind them.

The commandoes were down, but now there were the MagnaGuards, one for each Zelina and Obi-Wan who stood side to side, backing up wearily and not taking their eyes off of the guards' electrostaffs.

Zelina especially.

"Kenobi; _child_ ," Grievous sneered derisively.

Zelina grit her teeth but ignored them; Obi-Wan and Zelina already had a plan, and that was to lead him back to the bridge.

Though truthfully, she would rather deal with these MagnaGuards Grievous was hiding behind now and engage Grievous head on. She didn't want to find herself without Obi-Wan's support though, and they were supposed to drag this out as long as possible.

She heard a familiar _snap-hiss_ sound and glanced back to see Grievous walking forward with his lightsabers ignited.

Or rather, the stolen lightsabers.

One of them Ur-Sema's.

Zelina clamped down on the growl that threatened to rip out of her throat at the sight. Instead, she continued to back up with Obi-Wan to the platform in the bridge, drawing Grievous into the room

"So Kenobi; is everything going as planned?" Grievous jeered. "If you are depending on a pathetic child for support, you must be truly desperate."

"That depends on your point of view General," Obi-Wan said forcefully. His wit was Zelina's signal to finally jump into action, and she launched herself at the MagnaGuard that was stalking her, engaging it viciously in a lightsaber attack that was probably a little _too_ aggressive. She kept its electrostaff at bay before she suddenly felt the strong impression to duck and roll to Obi-Wan's side. She followed the prompting immediately, coming up to find herself in the perfect position to shove her lightsaber through the neck of the MagnaGuard that had been stalking Obi-Wan, giving her the perfect chance to decapitate it. Behind her, Obi-Wan had twisted to do the same to the MagnaGuard that had been tailing her.

With the MagnaGuards fallen, they could finally turn their attention to Grievous. Obi-Wan stood at the ready beside a tense Zelina as Grievous slowly approached them, his tone low and threatening.

"You wouldn't come here without a plan, and considering your company you might as well have come alone. Tell me; do you think Skywalker has rescued Master Koth yet?"

A spike of fear pierced Zelina's heart. _Anakin! How did he know?_

She didn't get long to dwell on her fear for her friend's safety, because Grievous descended on them quickly; one arm swinging towards Obi-Wan while the other lashed out at Zelina. They both moved on the offensive, blocking Grievous' first advance successfully. Zelina couldn't help but feel a trill of vengeful excitement at finally being able to confront Ur-Sema's murderer.

They both managed to hold their ground against the General, four lightsabers a blur of motion in on the bridge as Grievous worked for the advantage. He found an opening when Zelina made a step that accidentally left Obi-Wan's right unprotected, and Grievous took the opportunity to step between them, separating their efforts. He suddenly lashed out, nailing them both simultaneously with a metal elbow in the chest and sending them flying into different walls. Obi-Wan was the first to recover, though Zelina had hit her head rather hard and was dazed.

"Bah! Your plans have come to ruination Jedi!" Grievous sneered at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was quick to engage Grievous on his own as Zelina dragged herself back to her feet, feeling the back of her head to make sure that there wasn't any blood. She was surprised she wasn't considering how dazed she was; perhaps the blow had given her a concussion…

"I hear a lot of talking, General, but in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power? A _mutilated_ body? Your place is Dooku's _errand boy_!"

"I'm no errand boy! I am not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen!" Grievous barked, coming down on Obi-Wan with both lightsabers.

"An army with no loyalty, no spirit, just programming! What have you to show from all your power? What have you to gain?" Obi-Wan asked through grit teeth. Zelina had the feeling that something bad was about to happen and she shook her head in an attempt to dispel the dizziness that had her staggering, reaching out to the Force for further stability.

"The future," Grievous replied simply. As he spoke, he retrieved two more lightsabers, activating two more arms. "A future where there are no Jedi!"

Obi-Wan was already locked with two of Grievous' lightsabers.

He couldn't defend himself from the other two.

Zelina grabbed an electrostaff off of the floor, lunging at Grievous as the other two arms came down on Obi-Wan. One lightsaber she caught on the electrostaff, the other she caught on her lightsaber. However, she did _not_ like how open she was to a deadly attack, extending herself to halt the progress of a lightsaber on the opposite side of where she stood with three more between' she was running the risk of getting sliced clean in two by Grievous' lightsabers.

Grievous' head whipped around to her. "Ah, finally, a challenge; now it's the child, and Kenobi," he sneered. Zelina was forced to disengage as Grievous broke away from Obi-Wan's blade, freeing the other two lightsabers to swing at Zelina. She backed away immediately with Obi-Wan; they needed a new angle now that there were four arms to the General.

Obi-Wan summoned the other electrostaff to his hand and they both charged Grievous, engaging in a deadly dance that involved not only avoiding Grievous' four blades, but staying out of the path of each other's blades as well. She was too focused on her own actions to worry much about what Obi-Wan was doing; the slightest misstep would mean the death of her.

That was why she didn't notice when Grievous demolished the electrostaff in Obi-Wan's hands.

It was also why she almost missed it when Obi-Wan tried to flip over Grievous and took a hard kick to the back, the force of the blow causing him to hit the wall hard and crumple to the floor unmoving.

"The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here," Grievous growled, turning his full attention to the fallen Obi-Wan. Zelina felt fear rush through her for a few moments stumbling back from a heavy blow to the stomach by Grievous' forearm. She couldn't allow herself to dwell on the injury for long. She wasn't going to stand by and let Grievous kill Obi-Wan!

All four of Grievous' lightsaber's swung downwards in a deadly arch towards Obi-Wan, but Zelina flung herself forward, placing herself between Grievous and the lightsabers with her violet blade raised high to stop the four incoming blades. The impact sent her to one knee, but she managed to hold, releasing a cry of pain when one of Grievous' lightsabers went down the length of her arm, barely missing Obi-Wan behind her.

Grievous' lizard-like eyes narrowed at her spitefully.

"You again child? Do I need to teach you the same lesson I taught your dear Master? The lesson in pain you seem to have missed?"

Zelina grit her teeth and stared straight into Ur-Sema's murderer's eyes, pushing herself back up into a standing position. "Not him; not today. I personally will make sure you don't _ever_ last a metal finger on someone I know Grievous," Zelina growled determinedly at him.

Grievous laughed at her, backing up slightly as he prepared to engage her again.

"How does it feel to be injured by the weapon of your fallen Master, child?" Grievous sneered. Zelina glanced at the weapon's in Grievous' hands; it was indeed true that the blade that had got past her defenses was Ur-Sema's blade. She refused to be baited though. She stood at the ready, lightsaber held firmly in both hands while the electrostaff lay forgotten off to her left.

"Your friends shall die child; and you will follow!" Grievous sneered at her as he suddenly attacked her with lightning speed. She moved desperately to hold off all four lightsabers, but she wasn't having much luck.

However, the taunt about Anakin dying…sparked a reaction in her. Zelina glared at Grievous in determined fury, putting a powerful Force Push behind her next lightsaber attack. The general only slid back a few steps, his metal claws of feet digging into the steel floor.

Instead of waiting to attack, however, Zelina lunged forward, aiming at a specific arm in particular.

She gave a loud war cry laced with pain and anger, her lightsaber falling in a deadly arch as she flipped over Grievous' right shoulder and slashed downward. Her action was followed by an enraged shriek from Grievous and the sound of something heavy and metal dropping to the floor of the ship.

Concentrating, Zelina called on the Force to summon the fallen limb to her before prying her Master's lightsaber from the metal claws. "You do not deserve this," Zelina hissed, activating the green blade so that now she wielded two lightsabers. Grievous lunged at Zelina with a murderous cry, but they had both forgotten about the third person in the room.

Obi-Wan.

No longer down, he used the body of a MagnaGuard to pummel Grievous into the wall, getting to his feet in a heartbeat and pointing his lightsaber at the downed general.

"Surrender General!"

"Never!" Grievous screeched. He launched himself forward, knocking Obi-Wan and Zelina to the ground as he sailed over their heads, landing on all six limbs and scuttling out the door like some possessed arachnid.

"After him!" Zelina cried out.

"Be careful, he has the other electrostaff!" Obi-Wan warned as they both rushed towards the door in pursuit of the General. It shut in their face, curtsy of Grievous, and they both cut into the door with their lightsabers, slowly carving a hole they could get through. Obi-Wan activated his com link.

"Anakin, I hope you've rescued Master Koth, because Grievous is headed back to his ship!"

"Not if we can help it," Zelina growled, teeth grit as she used both lightsabers to speed up the progress. They were through in moments, but it was all the head start that Grievous needed. Frantically they started to sprint forward, making their way back to where Obi-Wan had entered a little too slow for Zelina's taste.

It didn't help Obi-Wan slowed down at one point to address two troopers they ran into as they navigated the halls.

"Get back to the bridge; we need to detach before Grievous jumps ship!" he commanded. Zelina didn't pause, but kept running. Grievous was _not_ going to get away this time!

Obi-Wan raced to catch up with her, activating his com link again. "Cody, come in! Grievous is headed your way," he warned his commander. Zelina picked up her pace, both lightsabers activated and ready to confront the murderer.

The ship lurched, setting them both off balance halfway down one of the halls.

When she looked up, Grievous was just a few meters from them. She made eye contact with the monster for a few seconds before they both launched into action, racing after the general with a speed she knew she had hardly ever reached before; even Obi-Wan was hard pressed to keep up.

She raced down the hall that had connected to their Republic Cruiser, eyes fixated firmly on Grievous as she continued to gain ground. She deactivated her lightsaber, clipping it firmly to her belt so that she had one hand free to grab onto anything she needed to.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the hall tipped down.

Just what Zelina needed.

Grievous lost his footing, sliding quickly down towards Zelina, who had grabbed onto the wall beside her when she felt the shift below her. Green blade activated, she tried to get a hit at Grievous before he slid out of reach. He flipped around, blocking the blade with the electrostaff he still held tight in his hand. As Zelina disengaged and tried to get a hit at him time and time again, the General cackled madly.

"Now, why is this familiar?" he asked, his features cast in a creepy light since the hall was now running off of red emergency lights.

Zelina tried not to think of the answer to his question as the hall tipped even lower. She lost her footing for a moment, and she paid dearly for it.

Grievous lifted the electrostaff high in the air. "Feel your Master's agony!"

The next moment she screamed in agony as the electrostaff made a dangerous stab at her abdomen. She felt it's sharp tip pierce skin, but luckily it didn't impale her; she was just far enough out of the General's reach for that.

Still, it hurt like no other, and Zelina felt her throat go raw from her scream of pain. Distantly, she heard Obi-Wan shout her name and felt Anakin's presence suddenly reach out for her, full of fear. She was in too much pain to care though as darkness gathered at the edge of her vision.

She had the slight impression of falling before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Obi-Wan had only been so scared a few times in his life.

When he had found himself unable to keep up with Zelina, it had been the beginning of his fear. The girl was going to get herself into a situation and he was going to be unable to catch up to help her. The next moment had been when she recklessly engaged Grievous alone, despite the discovery they already had that it was hard enough to take him on together. Finally, it had been her scream of agony as Grievous electrocuted her mercilessly with the electrostaff he wielded. He saw it with his own eyes, but was unable to climb up the tilting hall to help her.

When she fell, his fear reached that height it had rarely reached in all his life. Stretching out with the Force, he caught the unconscious girl in midair, her lightsaber falling behind him. Glancing back, he saw one of the clones grab it before he turned his attention forward again to where Grievous had reached the end of the connecting hall.

"Until we meet again, _Kenobi_ ," Grievous sneered before turning around.

Obi-Wan was surprised when the general met resistance, his lightsaber springing to life to block the lightsaber of Adi Gallia. With a small sigh of relief, Obi-Wan focused on bringing Zelina's unconscious form to his side, silently praying to the Force that she was all right.

Suddenly the hall broke away completely from the Cruiser, and Obi-Wan lost his grip on the wall, finding himself falling through open space, Zelina precariously held to his side.

 _No!_ his mind was screaming at him.

Suddenly, there was a strong grip on his arm as he was yanked to a halt, and he barely managed to maintain his hold on Zelina. Looking up, he saw that Commander Cody had grabbed him before he could fall into the vacuum of space. Sighing in slight relief, Obi-Wan shifted Zelina closer to him, trying his hardest to keep a hold on her.

Hopefully Cody could hold them both.

Suddenly, a grappling hook whizzed by him, and Obi-Wan quickly got the hint, grabbing onto it without a second thought. Cody and one other trooper did the same, and Master Adi Gallia up ahead started to pull them up to safety. Obi-Wan kept his tight hold on the unconscious girl in his arms, refusing to let her slip out of his grasp.

She was going to make it through this mission.

Once they safely made it to the top of the hall and onboard Grievous' ship, Adi Gallia hit the button for the door, stopping the pull of the vacuum. Obi-Wan shifted Zelina better in his arms, picking her up completely as he met Adi Gallia's gaze, panting.

"Hurry, you might still be able to catch him!" Obi-Wan said firmly. The monster couldn't get away, not now.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin's leaving," Adi Gallia informed him. "We'll be trapped on this ship."

Obi-Wan's shoulders drooped visibly before he reached over blindly and tapped on his com link. "Anakin, come in," Obi-Wan said softly. "We're in a bit of a spot and we need a way off of Grievous' ship."

Anakin's voice was strained as he answered. "There's a large hanger near your position; make your way there and I'll pick you up."

 _He must have sensed Zelina's pain_ , Obi-Wan realized. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until later to fill him in.

* * *

Anakin was forced to hold his fear and worries in as he piloted the group to safety. They were cutting it close with the ships blowing up all around them, but he couldn't get his mind off of Zelina.

He had felt the intense pain she had been in and heard General Grievous' words echo in his mind.

" _Feel your Master's pain!_ "

All he wanted was to know that she was all right.

Unfortunately, he was made to wait. No one came into the cockpit until he was a safe distance away from the ship. The doors opened behind him, and his head immediately swiveled around to face Obi-Wan.

He was holding an unconscious and limp Zelina tightly in his arms.

"Anakin, get me Admiral Yularen," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked immediately.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan said shortly. "An electrostaff; she's going to need medical treatment."

"General," said a clone behind Obi-Wan. The man handed him a cylindrical object, which Obi-Wan took with a nod of gratitude.

Zelina's lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan—" Anakin started, but Obi-Wan shook his head and cut him off.

"Admiral Yularen Anakin; you can worry about Zelina when we get back on the ship. You can stay by her bedside if you wish, but right now I need Yularen."

Anakin grit his teeth but did as Obi-Wan asked, fuming silently in his seat while Admiral Yularen and Obi-Wan discussed a pursuit of Grievous. Anakin was going to stay and keep an eye on the space battle while Obi-Wan followed Grievous to the surface. As soon as the conversation was over, Obi-Wan leaned forward, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder; Zelina was nestled safely in Obi-Wan's lap.

"I'm worried about her too Anakin, but we can't forget what we're trying to do here, and I would like to catch Grievous for this," Obi-Wan said softly.

That caused Anakin to relax a little and he nodded curtly.

"Keep me updated on how she's doing while I'm on the planet's surface. I'm worried about her," Obi-Wan murmured.

"I will," Anakin said shortly. He pressed the speed to get to the Cruiser, his heart pounding.

_Please be okay Zelina, please._


	19. Season 2: The Mandalore Plot

_**(A few days earlier…)** _

Anakin carved a path through the cruiser from the bridge to the medbay, leaving a plethora of confused troopers in his wake. The fact that they had lost Grievous again caused anger to simmer under the surface, but he didn't care at the moment. He was now free to leave the bridge since the battle was over, and he'd received one of his almost constant updates on Zelina's progress—at his request—that had sent him flying to the other side of the ship at this very moment.

Zelina was regaining consciousness.

Anakin slid around the corner into the medbay, entering the room with a small huff before he rushed to the bed he knew Zelina was stationed.

The medical droid was waiting expectantly for him, datapad in hand that had Zelina's current status in his hands as he hovered by her bedside. Anakin, however, had his gaze fixed firmly on his friend lying motionless on the bed, a bandage that had been freshly changed to replace the blood soaked one from where Grievous had stabbed at her abdomen was fixed around her midsection. For once, the young woman did not look peaceful in her sleep, but rather restless, as if she was suffering from nightmares.

"Is she going to be all right?" Anakin asked immediately, one hand resting on the bed beside her arm.

The med droid turned its head to Anakin. "Yes General, but only after some much needed rest."

"When will she wake up?" he asked almost as soon as the droid's first sentence was out of its mouth.

"Any moment now; she has grown increasingly restless. I suspect she is having flashbacks," the droid said in its monotone voice. Anakin's frown grew, his eyes wandering to the stand beside her.

He was startled to see _two_ lightsabers lying there instead of one. One of them was obviously her own, but the other seemed familiar, but he hadn't seen it in a long time…

A moan came from Zelina, drawing Anakin's immediate attention. His eyes studied her face sharply, both hands now braced against her bed as she shifted restlessly in her bed, face scrunched up in pain and distress. "Zee?"

Her eyelids squeezed shut even tighter and she shrunk away for a moment before suddenly her eyes were wide open and she bolted upright in bed with a loud cry of, " _No!_ "

That cry was quickly followed by a gasp of pain as her arm flew to cover her injured abdomen and she curled up. Anakin put his hands on her shoulders, doing his best to gently push her back to a laying down position on the bed. "Zee, you're safe, you're all right, lie down before you hurt yourself," he said soothingly but sternly. "It's all right, nothing's going to hurt you, you're safe."

Zelina gasped in pain and Anakin's brow furrowed in worry as he helped her slowly and painfully lie back down. Her fingers clutched at his organic arm, fingers biting into his skin; he was proud of himself for not wincing at the pain it caused him.

Finally she was on her back again, panting lightly, face twisted in agony. Anakin slid his hand into hers, watching her closely with an expression of pure concern. "Deep breaths, all right? You're going to be all right…"

In an attempt to reassure her, he sent a comforting wave towards her through the Force, an action she latched onto immediately to sooth herself. It took a few moments for her to recover fully, but when she had she only had one word for him.

"Grievous?" she asked, her voice raspy.

The anger that had been simmering under the surface finally showed itself in his eyes and expression as he scowled. "He got away."

Zelina looked away, a look of contempt flashing across her face as she sat for a few moments in silence. Anakin was the one to break the silence, but his words weren't soft.

"What were you thinking, taking him on alone?" Anakin asked her in a furious whisper. Zelina's head whipped around to fix him with a fiery look.

"I couldn't let him get away, not again," she said fiercely. Anakin didn't back down.

"And what if you had died to? Would it have been worth it?" He asked sharply.

"Yes—"

" _No_ ," he said firmly, his eyes snapping as he grasped her arm. "No Zelina, it wouldn't have been worth it if you had _died_. Did you even think about what that would do to us? To Padme, to Obi-Wan, to _me_?"

Her eyes flashed and her jaw tightened, but the pained edge to her expression was now clearly emotional and riddled with guilt. "No…no I wasn't thinking about that."

"You should have," Anakin added angrily, turning away from her with his arms folded over his chest, visibly ticked off. The fact that she would so readily _throw her life away_ ruffled him in a way few people could.

"Ani…" she said quietly behind him. He ignored her, still furious.

"Anakin…" she said, her voice even lower and strangled by some raw emotion. Anakin hesitated but turned whenever he heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber being activated.

Zelina was holding the other lightsaber reverently in her hands, tears streaming out of her eyes as her eyes repeatedly grazed the length of the emerald blade. He eyed her wearily, slowly coming to her side. She spoke before he could inquire what was wrong.

"I got it back from him," she said shakily, deactivating the blade and offering the hilt to him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as he took the lightsaber hilt from her with equal reverence. He finally realized who's lightsaber it was.

Ur-Sema Du's lightsaber.

He ripped his gaze from the lightsaber to stare at Zelina. "How…?"

"Grievous knocked Obi-Wan unconscious for a few moments; it was just him and me and he kept taunting me. I managed to cut off his arm; the one that was holding her lightsaber…" she turned her gaze back to him, tears in her eyes once again. "I couldn't let him harm any more people with her lightsaber; no more…" she said, her voice shaking with the pain of grief Anakin recognized too well.

Anakin set the lightsaber beside hers on the table before he reached over and put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He let her bury her face into his shoulder, taking care not to disrupt her injuries. He let Zelina cry into his shoulder, shielding her as best as he could from the world all around.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…" he barely heard her whisper back. "You're one of the few things gone right in my life."

* * *

_**(Present)** _

"So run this past me one more time; who are we going to see?" Zelina asked Obi-Wan, tweaking the angle of her violet painted starfighter to a more desirable route.

"Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore and leader of the Council of Neutral Systems," Obi-Wan responded automatically.

"And we're investigating this claim that she's building her own army to support the Separatists?" Zelina asked in confirmation.

"Yes, though I find them to be ridiculous claims; Satine is a pacifist, and a stubborn one at that," Obi-Wan said. "She would be the last person to create an army to enter this war, and on the side of the Separatists? It's a load of—"

"Bantha poodoo?" Zelina asked with a grin. "My, my, Obi-Wan, don't you feel strongly about this?"

She heard Obi-Wan sigh. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is," Zelina said with a smirk as they entered the atmosphere of Mandalore. For a few moments, all she saw was clouds. Then, suddenly, they broke away to reveal what looked like an oddly shaped box with many deformities floating in the sky. While it looked strange, it also looked…elegant.

With an ease she was sure had rubbed off on her from Anakin, she glided the starfighter to a stop beside Obi-Wan's starfighter. She powered down her starfighter, her eyes scanning the guards that dotted the landing platform around them while her cockpit opened up to let her out. She sighed, standing up and jumping confidently down from the ship. A slight ache echoed over her abdomen, but she ignored it. She was well enough to go out into the field on missions; it was just a slight ache and nothing more. It would fade in time.

Zelina strode to Obi-Wan's side, turning her attention to the guard that was waiting to take them to the palace.

"The duchess awaits you, Generals," the guard said, inclining his head towards Obi-Wan.

"Far be it from me to keep the Duchess waiting," Obi-Wan said as he climbed onto the transport, Zelina right behind him. It had been made _quite clear_ to her that Obi-Wan was taking the reign on this mission, not only from the Council but from Obi-Wan himself as well.

The transport launched forward and Zelina looked around in wonder at the block-like structures all around her made of transparent materials in elegant patterns. She was surprised at how fast the transport moved, and the entrance to the palace was approaching swiftly, hard to miss with how grand it was built with curving arches.

Instinctively, she let her hands drop to the two weapons at her side as she admired the city around her. She thumbed the two lightsaber hilts; one her own violet lightsaber hilt, the other the hilt of Ur-Sema's former lightsaber, modified to fit her needs. She had modified the hilt so that it fit her hand better. Also, she had adjusted the blade, making it a shoto blade at a comfortable length that wasn't too short for her liking, longer than the usual shoto blade but still shorter than her lightsaber blade. The color remained green in honor of her late master, and the hilt retained most of its original appearance for the same reason.

Obi-Wan continued to hold the lead, being the first one to step off of the transport and the first one to enter the large palace. The view took her breath away; the sight of the light filtering through the elegantly designed windows was a sight that took her breath away, and she couldn't stop gazing around at the sight of the Mandalorian Palace.

"Generals Kenobi and Du'ahn," Zelina suddenly heard a man say. She tore her attention from the glass panel chandelier to focus on the white haired man in white and gold clothes that was currently approaching them.

"Thank you for meeting with us Prime Minister Almec," Obi-Wan said diplomatically as the man shook hands with both Obi-Wan and Zelina.

"I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumors that have brought you here," Almec said. "Mandalore would never turn against the Republic! The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life."

"Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views," Obi-Wan started to say, but Almec cut him off before he could get much farther. Zelina decided, from that small act, that she didn't really like the Prime Minister that much.

Hopefully this Duchess would be much better.

"Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon Concordia; they died out years ago."

"Mhm…are you certain?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I recently encountered a man wearing Mandalorian armor; Jango Fett."

Zelina cocked an eyebrow. Now why was he bringing up Fett? And hadn't he just said he didn't believe the claims that were circulating about the Duchess?

Prime Minister Almec's reply was sharp. "Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me."

A commanding female voice suddenly rang clearly across the room, drawing Zelina's immediate attention. "Well, Master Kenobi; my shining Jedi Knight, to the rescue once again."

Zelina's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her eyes riveting to Obi-Wan almost instantly before they shot to the woman that had just entered the room.

Her golden hair was done up in an extravagant royal headdress. She was garbed in ceremonial robes in hues of deep blue, teal, sky blue, and royal purple. Her eyes were a startling crystalline blue, determined and compassionate. She walked with a refined elegance and had a commanding air about her, yet exuded peace and reassurance at the same time.

Zelina and Obi-Wan both approached the throne Duchess Kryze had just taken a seat on, the chair's back lighting up to shine a beautiful orange and yellow.

"After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever," Obi-Wan said graciously and sincerely. Zelina's eyebrows were rising further and further in surprise as this conversation developed. Was she truly witnessing this, standing forgotten behind Obi-Wan?

"Kind words from a man that accuses me of treachery," the Duchess said, a sharp tone creeping into her voice.

 _There's the tension that usually exists in these missions with Obi-Wan_ , Zelina thought to herself.

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing Duchess," Obi-Wan said sincerely. He started to walk forward, and Zelina followed right behind him. "However a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic Cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur."

The last three words were her signal, and she pulled out a small holodisplay, promptly coming even with Obi-Wan as she activated the picture for the Duchess to see. A small blue image of a man dressed in full Mandalorian armor appeared, firing on the crew of a Republic ship. Zelina paused the image so that the man could be seen in full clarity, fully aware of the anger that was starting to boil inside of the Duchess and the Prime Minister as she finally shut the image off.

Where the anger was aimed, Zelina did not know. At least not in the case of the Duchess; the Prime Minister was much easier to read, especially with the words that followed.

"You must be mistaken! No Mandalorian would engage in such violence; not anymore!" the Prime Minister said firmly. Obi-Wan looked at him appraisingly, the very definition of calm and collected. "Where is this prisoner now?"

"He took his own life rather than answer any of our questions," Zelina told the Prime Minister calmly.

"I know these commandoes fought in many wars," Obi-Wan added. "Often against the Jedi."

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am," the Duchess said firmly, leaning forward in her chair. The man beside her spoke up.

"And I know we sound defensive, but—"

The Duchess cut the man off, anger rising in her expression. Somehow she still managed to remain elegant even when those eyes gained a dangerous edge.

"Clearly, you investigation was ordered because the _Senate_ is eager to intervene in our affairs!" the Duchess snapped.

" _Our_ investigation was ordered by the _Jedi_ Council," Obi-Wan said gently, meeting the Duchess' calm gaze evenly.

The Duchess was quickly pacified, sitting back and speaking in a soft tone. "I stand corrected…General Kenobi; perhaps you and your companion would like to join me on a walk through the city?" she asked, proffering a hand.

Obi-Wan seemed taken aback for a moment, but when the Duchess raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand higher expectantly, he confidently stepped forward and gingerly took her hand in his own. He silently led her off of the throne, offering his arm which she wordlessly accepted. Zelina, still trying to figure out what was going on that she was missing, fell into step behind the two, eyes darting between the Duchess and Obi-Wan in close observation.

* * *

"It's…so good…to see you again, Obi-Wan…despite the circumstances," the Duchess said hesitantly. Zelina stayed a few paces behind the two, admiring the view around her as they talked and paying close attention to the conversation. She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping, but she had to know what big secret she was left in the dark about.

"Your peaceful ways have paid off," Obi-Wan complimented. "Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here," he said, glancing back at Zelina with a look that told her he knew she was eavesdropping. She smiled sheepishly at him, but he simply shook his head and turned his attention back to the Duchess, choosing to let it slide.

"Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress," the Duchess said sadly. "There is a group that calls itself Deathwatch; I imagine these are the renegades you and your companion are looking for. They idolize violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are those among us, certain officials who are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation."

Obi-Wan and the Duchess had come to a stop, and considering the direction the conversation had taken, Zelina came to stand beside Obi-Wan, who was once more thoughtfully stroking his beard. "How widespread is the Deathwatch movement?" Zelina asked her. The Duchess raised an inquiring eyebrow and Obi-Wan gestured to Zelina with a slight wave of his hand.

"Satine, this is Zelina Du'ahn, Jedi Knight and a good friend of mine," Obi-Wan said casually, nodding slightly to Zelina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Duchess," Zelina said with a slight inclination of her head in a show of respect. The Duchess smiled at her.

"Any friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine; call me Satine," the Duchess said warmly. Instantly, her demeanor returned to its serious, business-like manner. "To answer your question, it's hardly a movement; it's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. We shall soon have them in custody; we have tracked them down to our moon, Concordia."

"I hope you're right Duchess," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Zelina frowned, mulling over Satine's words. Concordia was the planet that the warriors had been isolated to; perhaps they had not died out as was originally believed.

She would have to bring that point up with Obi-Wan later, if he had not already thought of it himself by now.

"A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict; otherwise he wouldn't be able to do his job," Obi-Wan was saying to Satine. The walk had continued throughout the gardens, the conversation shifting, predictably, to the philosophies of the war. Zelina had left them too it, finding that listening to their conversation was benefiting her more than participating possibly could.

"The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise," Satine said with a small smile.

"Yes, a noble description," Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "Not a realistic one."

"Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon his ideals?" Satine asked in a sly, challenging tone, still smiling.

Zelina's step faltered. Something was wrong…

"Or is it simply a response to political convenience?" Satine continued.

"Get down!" Zelina suddenly said firmly.

Before either the Duchess or Obi-Wan could so much as glance her way, an explosion suddenly erupted right in front of them. Zelina, having been ready for it, instinctively slid into a defensive position in front of the Duchess as debris and screams suddenly filled the air.

Obi-Wan's eyes were fixated on Satine as thick black smoke filled the area all around them. "Are you all right?" he asked her gently.

"I'm fine," Satine assured him, already rising to move into action. Zelina and Satine moved simultaneously towards the site of the explosion, kneeling besides two different civilians that had been unfortunate to be too close to the explosion. Zelina kneeled by a child who was hardly moving, making soothing noises and resting her hand on the little boy's head in reassurance.

"Stay still, you're going to be all right," she whispered to the child, sending a wave of reassurance to the boy through the Force.

"Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale," Obi-Wan said firmly, his quick eye examining the scene around him.

"Then this must be the work of an off-worlder," Satine said as she helped a man sit up. Zelina backed away from the child when his mother approached, returning to Satine's side to help the man up as well.

"Are you sure of that?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked sharply. Zelina turned to see what had captured his rapt attention, taking in the orange image that had appeared at the center of the disaster.

"The sign of the Deathwatch," Satine whispered, transfixed for a few moments.

"This goes far beyond vandalism," Obi-Wan said as he kneeled in front of the man who seemed to not be willing to stand up yet. "This is a political statement against your government."

Satine and Zelina both lifted the injured man to his feet, passing him off to a nearby civilian who offered to take his care out of the two women's hands. Obi-Wan fixed Satine with a pointed look. "And against you," he added softly. "You're not safe here; we're taking you back to the palace."

Obi-Wan took Satine's hand, pulling her to his side in an attempt to keep her as safe as possible. Zelina flanked the Duchess' other side, though she gave Satine a little more personal space whereas Obi-Wan had her pressed protectively to his side.

"I want to interview everyone here," Obi-Wan said out loud for all to hear. "Nobody leaves this scene."

Zelina caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. "Obi-Wan!"

He turned towards the source of the disturbance, noticing the same man Zelina had that was currently trying to make a run for it.

"You there!" Obi-Wan demanded, jumping right into the chase.

"Never a dull moment with him, especially if Anakin or myself is around." Zelina muttered. She shook her head and turned her attention right back to the Duchess. "I should get you back to the palace."

"We must follow him," Satine said firmly. The woman seemed surprised when Zelina smiled at her.

"You're just like someone else I know. Come on," Zelina said, starting to follow the path that she had seen Obi-Wan take. Satine was right beside her the entire way.

"I'm glad we agree Knight Du'ahn," Satine said with a smile.

"Call me Zelina," she responded easily.

The two rounded the corner down a rather dark hallway, skidding to a halt in the entrance when they noticed Obi-Wan and the man on the balcony in front of them.

"I don't want to hurt you," Obi-Wan was saying to the man. He caught sight of Satine and raised his hand in warning. "Stay back!" he warned her.

Zelina crept forward cautiously, taking in the man's movements. His eyes were wide, his breathing labored, and he seemed liable to do anything. In fact, he took Obi-Wan's momentary distraction to bolt off to the side, standing tall on the railing of the balcony and speaking in some language that Zelina did not understand.

She did, however, understand what a man about to commit suicide looked like. She'd had plenty of dreams about her father before he died to be familiar with what such a man looked like.

"Wait, no, don't!" Zelina cried, stretching out a hand as if to stop him. It didn't do anything though; the man still turned and jumped off the side of the railing to the ground below.

There was a sickening crunch below as all three rushed to the railing, peering over the edge to see the man lying in a cracked space of the glass walkway below. Satine covered her mouth with her hand, tearing her gaze away from the sight and squeezing her eyes shut. Silently, they all turned from the scene and swiftly made their way down below to the man, who Zelina was surprised to see was still alive, speaking in soft, raspy tones as Satine approached, dropping to a kneeling position beside him.

Obi-Wan and Zelina stood awkwardly off to the side, though Obi-Wan's curiosity seemed to be strong enough to prompt him to speak.

"What is he saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

Satine held up a hand to silence him as the man spoke once again. The man repeated his words, and realization dawned on Satine's face. She spoke in the same strange language, bowing her head in respect. A small smile graced the man's face before his head fell back and he died.

Satine was silent for a moment before she responded to Obi-Wan's inquiry. "He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon," she said quietly.

"I shall like to visit this moon of yours," Obi-Wan said seriously, fixing her with his intense stare. "Perhaps I could accompany the body."

"The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor, you'll need me to escort you," Satine responded immediately, standing up and propping an elbow up on the arm she had crossed over her chest, mirroring Obi-Wan's stance subconsciously. The sight was rather amusing for Zelina to see.

"That won't be necessary," Obi-Wan said with a slight wave of the hand.

"Actually, it will. You won't make much progress without me there," Satine said cryptically. "Especially since you've just been involved with the death of a Concordian."

"I didn't kill him," Obi-Wan said quietly, drawing back in defense.

"I _know_ ; that's why I'm still _talking_ to you," Satine said evenly.

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to say something, but Satine turned away from him before he could. Zelina shook her head.

It was like watching a different version of Anakin and Padme.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Zelina both peered curiously out the viewport of the ship they were taking to Concordia, watching as the planet came closer.

"I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement?" Obi-Wan suddenly said, breaking the silence and turning to Satine. The woman had changed before leaving and now wore an outfit of pale to vivid pinks and pale yellows that allowed for easy maneuverability, brown boots of Jedi quality included.

"Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base," Satine informed him, gesturing to the planet in front of them. "The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests; they're finally growing back."

Zelina raised an eyebrow, trying to imagine the rich history of Mandalore and Concordia from what she had already heard. She was starting to become genuinely interested in Satine's people.

Now wasn't the time to think about it though; she was on a mission, and they had a conspiracy to unravel.

Zelina turned her full attention to the viewport in front of her, watching as a rough edged structure appeared in front of them, set into the side of a range of jagged, slanted mountains. Their transport moved swiftly to the hanger bay, and Zelina started to move back towards the ramp. She was rather impatient to start snooping around to figure out what was really going on; she already had several theories she was continuously tweaking.

Obi-Wan and Satine took up the front while Zelina, once more, found herself shadowing them from behind. The ramp lowered straight down underneath them like a lift, much different from the standard ramp that Zelina was used to. She was happy to step off of the strange ramp and return to solid ground, falling into step immediately right behind the other two.

Zelina's eyes fell on the man that stood off to the side, shadowed in darkness and flanked by two guards. She could tell he was garbed in blue and had blonde hair, but that was all she could tell from the distance they currently were from their host. At least Zelina assumed the man was their host.

"Duchess Satine; you are most welcome," the man said as the three drew closer.

"Thank you Governor Vizsla; may I present Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Zelina Du'ahn representing the Jedi Council." Satine said, nodding towards each of them as she spoke. Zelina made sure that she stood straight and dignified as she was introduced, hoping to make a good impression. "Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of; he has been working to find the members of the Deathwatch," Satine explained to them.

"I take it you've heard the rumors about Satine; about how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists," Governor Vizsla said, his voice scoffing at the rumor that had brought the two Jedi there.

"Our only instructions are to seek the truth," Obi-Wan said sincerely. Behind them, the coffin of the man from earlier was being whisked away and drew Vizsla's attention.

"This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Yes; he was apparently a part of Deathwatch," Obi-Wan said grimly.

"A worrisome prospect," Vizsla said with a small nod. "If you'll pardon me Generals; we must attend to the body."

Satine moved to follow Vizsla, but Obi-Wan stopped her, piquing Zelina's curiosity.

"I need a favor from you; please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner," Obi-Wan said quietly, glancing between the two women.

"Where _are_ you going?" Satine asked with a small shake of her head, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just for a look around," Obi-Wan said, glancing from side to side as if to make sure no one was listening. "I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself."

"You mean you want to determine if they're still…operational?" Satine asked.

"I hope to determine they're not," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Zelina asked him sincerely.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, you stay here and help Satine distract the Governor."

Satine frowned. "Are you sure you don't want her to come with you?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Zelina and I are perfectly capable of working separately," Obi-Wan said, meeting Zelina's gaze pointedly. She got the point, and didn't move to protest. Obi-Wan pulled out some small devices out of one of his utility belt pouches. "I want you two to wear these earpieces so we can stay in contact in case either of you run into trouble while I'm gone."

Satine and Zelina both took an earpiece, situated the devices into place. Obi-Wan turned and scurried over to an assembly of speeder bikes alone one side of the wall as Satine spoke up.

"Remember that you are here under my protection; please try not to cause problems where none yet exist," Satine told Obi-Wan pointedly as he swung onto a nearby speeder bike.

"Think of me as…searching for solutions," Obi-Wan offered with a small smile.

"I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this!" Satine called over the growing hum of the speeder bike coming to life.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't," Obi-Wan responded easily before he finally coasted out of the hanger, disappearing from sight. Zelina shook her head.

"That man is in a category all his own," she said with a small smile. Satine turned back to the doors that would lead them to the dining room, a faint smile on the Duchess' face.

"That he is," Satine agreed quietly. After a few moments of walking, she spoke up. "So Zelina; why don't you tell me about yourself? How did you become a Jedi?"

"Well…" Zelina started, trying to think about how she wanted to go about her explanation. "My friend Anakin Skywalker and I were found on Tatooine by Obi-Wan's former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He freed us both from slavery and brought us to the Jedi Order to be trained as Jedi after finding out we were both strong with the Force."

Satine nodded. "I knew Qui-Gon Jinn; he was a good man. Do you ever miss home?"

Zelina shook her head. "Not anymore; there's nothing there for Anakin or me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Satine said quietly. She appraised Zelina closely for a few moments. "So why did you become a Jedi?"

Zelina chewed on the inside of her cheek. "When I was younger I was asked the same question by Obi-Wan. I remember I told him that I wanted to help people, and that I _knew_ that was what I was supposed to do; become a Jedi and help people. I also knew that Anakin was supposed to do the same thing, and when the Council rejected training Anakin, I refused to be trained. They changed their minds later, since Qui-Gon's last request was for Obi-Wan to train Anakin."

"You sound rather close to this Anakin," Satine noted. "Skywalker…I believe I've heard that name before…"

"I am…he's a very dear friend," Zelina said softly in a way that made Satine's eyebrows raise just slightly, a knowing glint coming into the woman's eyes. Zelina shook herself and gave the Duchess a small smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've heard of him though; I believe he's more commonly known as The Hero with No Fear these days…or is it The Warrior of the Infinite? I don't know; we try not to dwell on how much attention the public is giving us. I know Anakin doesn't like the titles some days…"

Satine smiled slightly. "So what's your opinion of this war?"

Zelina sighed. "I agree with my Senator friend Padme Amidala; this war represents a failure to listen. The Senate is corrupt, of that I have no doubt. And I have never liked the Chancellor from the moment I saw him when I was six years old, if that says anything. However, the Separatist leaders like _Dooku_ and _Grievous_ ," Zelina said, her tone borderline acidic as she said their names, "are determined for this war to go on. So long as they're in the picture, I have the feeling that there will continue to be fighting."

Satine eyed her closely for a moment. "I take it you have personal experience with Count Dooku and General Grievous."

"Unfortunately," Zelina said, her hand tightening over Ur-Sema's lightsaber at her side. Satine didn't miss the motion.

"If it's not too private, do you mind if I ask what happened?" Satine said carefully. Zelina sighed once more.

"At the battle of Geonosis, Dooku almost killed me while I was protecting Obi-Wan. Anakin saved my life, though Dooku took Anakin's arm in the process. I've had several other unpleasant run ins with him since then," she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Satine said sincerely. "And General Grievous?"

"He murdered my Master in cold blood and left her under the catacombs in the Battle of Geonosis after stealing her lightsaber from her corpse," Zelina said flatly.

Satine said nothing for a few moments. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I," Zelina muttered. "I've tried to capture the Good General to bring him to justice several times, but he keeps slipping away..."

"You must have patience; good things come to those who wait," Satine said gently.

"I know," Zelina said with a sigh. "Anyway, enough about me; we don't need any more of this depressing talk."

Satine smiled faintly. "I agree; especially right before dinner. How long do you think Obi-Wan will be gone?"

Zelina frowned, thinking for a moment. "Well, if nothing goes wrong, we shouldn't have to do more than the initial excuse. If something does go wrong—which I am ready for considering our track record—I would say we'll have to make up several more excuses and possibly have to excuse ourselves to help him out of some tight spot."

Satine sighed. "I do hope it doesn't come to that," Satine said with a frown. Zelina smiled at the Duchess.

"I do too, but I'm still going to be prepared for it just in case."

Satine smiled. "A wise practice. I may be a pacifist, but I am fully prepared to defend myself if needs be."

Zelina nodded. "A smart choice," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. She definitely liked Satine Kryze; she could enjoy being friends with such a woman.

Satine came to a halt outside a door. "Here we are; we will be dining in here."

"Time to act innocent; got it," Zelina said with a faint smile.

Satine chuckled. "Just follow my lead."

"Will do Milady," Zelina sad with an inclination of her head before she arranged her expression into her best diplomatic mask, flanking Satine's right.

Satine smiled faintly before her expression returned to a calm, diplomatic mask and she opened the door, gliding elegantly inside. Zelina did her best to enter just as elegantly, though she had the feeling she still had that military Jedi feel to her walk.

"Forgive me Duchess, General; I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family," Governor Vizsla said as they entered the dining hall. "And making arrangements for them to retrieve his body."

"Of course Governor, very proper," Satine said professionally, standing a little straighter with her hands placed behind her back. "General Kenobi will join us shortly; he said he needed to…meditate," Satine said with a vague wave of her head. Zelina gave a slight nod to show she approved of the excuse; she could make that one last for quite a while if she had to.

Vizsla spared Zelina a glance. "If it's not too impolite of me to ask, why aren't you meditating as well General?"

"General Kenobi said he had a few things he needed to think about and suggested that I go ahead of him and join you for dinner," Zelina said easily with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you could join us, and I hope General Kenobi will not be too long with his meditations."

"I hope so too Governor," Zelina said politely.

Zelina and Satine took a seat at the table with Satine heading the table while Zelina sat on her left. Zelina was already preparing herself for the long, grueling, political talk ahead of them.

She never had been one for politics.

* * *

"Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic Senate, saying that the Deathwatch is taking over Mandalore!" Satine said in worry as Vizsla poured her a drink, hunched over the table with her brow furrowed in worry. It hadn't taken long for the Duchess to get right to the heart of her concerns with the Governor. "Who stands to gain from these lies?"

"Deathwatch, of course," Vizsla said easily, leaning over to pour the alcoholic beverage into a glass for Zelina as well. She raised a hand to politely decline, to which he shrugged and poured his own glass.

After Florrum, she was absolutely sure she would never drink; not even a sip. She had been firmly set before then in her choice of not drinking, though now drinking was not even an option to her. She would never allow herself even one shot after that entire fiasco with Hondo Ohnaka and his men.

"They could not engineer all of this, the problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought!" Satine exclaimed, resting her forehead in her hand as she thought. "And I suspect some external force helped it along…"

"Hard to believe; it would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists," Vizsla said skeptically.

Zelina frowned, staring at her empty glass intently. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dooku himself was involved; he has a knack for stirring up trouble in unexpected places with surprising outcomes."

"But why target me?" Satine asked, her voice strained.

"You lead the Council of Neutral Systems; thus you threaten the Separatist goals," Vizsla replied easily, raising a glass to Satine in a slight show of respect. "Take it as a compliment; someone very powerful is working towards your downfall."

"Yes…cheery," Zelina said with a bittersweet smile that matched Satine's. Zelina stood, drawing some clean water to fill her glass from the bar instead of alcohol of any sort. She took a deep drink of the clear liquid, wondering to herself when the last time she had drank water was. She needed to do better about staying hydrated. Being from Tatooine, one would think she would be better about staying hydrated.

* * *

Time passed agonizingly slow, and Zelina even dared to say that perhaps nearly an hour had passed since they had come to dinner, possibly more. She hadn't bothered to pay attention to the time.

"General Kenobi's meditation is taking a rather long time," Vizsla said, a slight tone of tartness in his voice as he lightly twirled his drink in his glass.

"You know the Jedi, they never do anything by halves," Satine said, playing with her glass a little nervously and offering a small smile.

"Especially General Kenobi; meditations can take a while if we're onto something or determined to figure out our problem. I know I tend to lose track of time; what feels like a few minutes tends to turn out to be a few hours," Zelina added just to put some credibility to Satine's claim.

"Duchess, Zelina, one of you; please acknowledge," came Obi-Wan's sudden voice in Zelina's ear.

"May I offer you another drink?" Vizsla asked Satine, raising his own glass.

"Yes…certainly," Satine said, disguising the action of adjusting her earpiece to hear better as a simple action of tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Zelina sat idly with the best bored air she could manage, listening intently to Obi-Wan's voice in her ear.

"I'm in a bit of an awkward spot; I'm being held by the Deathwatch," Obi-Wan said, causing Zelina to tense up.

"Sorry Duchess; we're out of ice," Vizsla said apologetically.

"Sorry to hear that," Satine said with a smile. Zelina could pick out the light of worry in Satine's eyes even as her own mind raced to figure out how to slip away to go and help Obi-Wan out of his 'spot.' Vizsla set the once more full glass down in front of Satine as he spoke.

"Perhaps we should begin dinner without General Kenobi," he offered, glancing between the two women.

At that moment, Obi-Wan's voice returned to Zelina's ear. "There's a tracking function on your com links, follow it due east to my location," he ordered them.

"I don't know if I can do that at the moment," Satine said with a small smile, hiding the action of touching the earpiece by making it look like she was nervously rubbing her neck.

"It's extremely urgent!" Obi-Wan said, a note of stress in his voice.

Vizsla looked confused by the Duchess' answer, leaning forward. "Are you not feeling well Duchess?" he asked.

Satine looked up at the Governor, a little startled. "Perhaps some fresh air would do me good," Satine said, brushing some hair out of her face as she touched the earpiece again. Zelina scratched her ear, discreetly touching the earpiece to add her own opinion to the secret conversation.

"Shall I escort you Duchess?" Vizsla offered. Zelina stood up as well.

"I'll go with her Governor," Zelina said politely. "I think I could use some fresh air as well."

She could practically hear Obi-Wan roll his eyes. "Take a speeder, it's rough terrain," Obi-Wan warned them.

"Are you sure you know the way around?" Vizsla asked doubtfully.

"Oh, we'll find our way," Zelina assured both the governor and Obi-Wan, following Satine out into the hall. Once they were a safe distance away from the dining room, the two women broke into a run, hurrying to the hanger without a word and activating their tracking functions. They both hopped onto separate speeders, still not speaking as they hurried to get to where Obi-Wan was. Zelina tried to ignore all of the thoughts that were rushing through her head, trying to imagine what kind of mess Obi-Wan had found himself in now.

* * *

When they finally arrived it was dark, and Zelina couldn't help but notice the lone speeder that was in front of them when they powered down their speeders, swinging off of the bikes. Zelina glanced around the deserted area around them, her eyes narrowing at the door to the mine off to their left.

"I wonder what he's got himself into this time," Zelina muttered. Satine smiled faintly at her comment, reaching over to contact Obi-Wan as she approached the mine.

"Where exactly are you?" Satine asked quietly, crouching as she carefully made her way into the entrance of the mine. Zelina stayed right behind her, hand on her lightsabers just in case they were ambushed.

"Listen for the loud metallic clanging sound," Obi-Wan responded sarcastically. "That would be the machine about to _smash_ me into _bits_!"

"What did you do Obi-Wan, annoy someone with your manners?" Zelina shot back just as sarcastically, jumping onto the channel through her own earpiece.

"I can't help it if no one appreciates someone with polite wit these days," Obi-Wan responded sourly. Zelina chuckled, standing aside while Satine messed with the alarms nearby the entry way. With a few easy clicks, she tripped the alarm, glancing around before she gestured for Zelina to follow, rushing forward and down the hall on their right.

Just as Obi-Wan had said, they could hear loud clangs coming down the hall, and the sound was growing the closer they came. Satine suddenly dropped back into a crouch, hovering in the shadows of the room. Zelina heard a man's voice drift towards them.

"There's some kind of disturbance at the entrance; let's check it out."

Crouched in the shadows behind a ramp, Zelina and Satine waited until the sound of running footsteps was relatively far away to get up and enter the room.

The first thing Zelina noticed was the fact that Obi-Wan was held upside down in some sort of orange containment field, making slow progress down an assembly line that was meant to crush rocks of some rather hard minerals.

It seemed their clock was the time it took for Obi-Wan to get where he was now to the first machine. After that, Zelina could hear more noise in the form of rocks getting ground into near fine powder.

"Well it _certainly_ took you long enough!" Obi-Wan barked as the two sprinted past him towards the controls.

Satine turned her head with a scowl in his direction. "You know, I haven't saved you _yet_ ," she warned. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, no need to remind me of _that_!" he shot back.

"Be patient," Satine snapped at him as she climbed the ladder towards the controls.

"I happen to be running a bit _short_ on patience right now!" Obi-Wan said, his voice rising sharply very close to a shout.

Zelina watched in amusement and worry, standing tense guard in case the Deathwatch men returned. Nervously she cast her eyes towards Obi-Wan, who was growing increasingly closer to the machine that would make him _a lot_ thinner.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan called, struggling in his bonds. "Turn the machine _off_!"

"I'm _trying_ ," she snapped loudly, somehow managing to sound calm and annoyed at the same time.

" _Satine!_ " Obi-Wan bellowed, his voice cracking as he came within crushing distance, the two heavy metal walls rushing from both sides of him to crush him into oblivion. Zelina tensed, mouth halfway open to call out his name.

"There!" Satine suddenly called, and Zelina sagged visibly in relief. Obi-Wan instinctively recoiled when he saw the thick metal plates rushing to squish him into a grease smear, wilting in relief whenever they came to a sudden halt.

Satine rushed down from her place by the controls, though Zelina tensed, seeing the two figures rapidly coming her way.

"We've got company!" Zelina warned them both, pulling out both lightsabers and standing tense at the ready for the oncoming conflict. One of the Deathwatch soldiers—complete with Mandalorian armor—activated a jet pack and barreled right into her, knocking the breath out of her. The other buzzed right past her towards Satine. Growling, Zelina disengaged herself from the first soldier, throwing the man off of her and activating her lightsabers. A vivid purple blade suddenly bathed her section of the room in its rich purple glow, and the green blade of her Master's lightsaber also sprung to life, shorter than the purple blade but still a threat.

Plus, she'd been working on her dual bladed swordsmanship as well as her single bladed swordsmanship. So she wasn't going to be a pushover.

Believing to have bought herself a moment, Zelina risked a glance over her shoulder to see how Satine and Obi-Wan were doing. Obi-Wan, it seemed, was still in his containment field as Satine was struggling to throw the second soldier off of her.

Suddenly, Satine kicked a barrel into the grinding machine, stopping its progress just long enough for Obi-Wan to be released from his containment field. He dropped, landing on the barrel upside down, and used his momentum to push himself off of the barrel with his hands. He did a slight flip in midair, landing neatly on the safety of the ground just beside the grinding machine.

 _Good_ , Zelina thought. _Now this fight will go a bit smoother._

The Deathwatch soldier she was fighting suddenly charged her again, and Zelina forced the man to change course, swinging nearby his head with her violet blade. The man had to duck and roll to avoid the swing, and as a follow up Zelina cut downwards with her shoto, forcing the man to roll off to the side away from her. Behind her, Zelina heard a crash as Satine threw her opponent against the wall. She didn't look to see what happened after that, since her opponent was currently charging her again. Before she could do anything, a white and cream colored blur streaked past her, catching the man around the middle and throwing him to the floor. That same blur launched to his feet, swinging the man hard into the wall where he crumpled beside his downed co-conspirator.

Satine, brushing herself off, made her way towards the door. "For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others," she said with a scowl, folding her arms over her chest as the doors slid shut in front of the three. A rumble shook the lift as they started their gradual ascent.

Obi-Wan was quick to reply.

"For a woman sworn to non-violence, you don't seem troubled that I could have been _killed_ back there," Obi-Wan responded firmly.

Satine turned on him, eyes flashing. "But you _weren't_ ," she stated in a warning tone.

 _Awkward…awkward, awkward, awkward_ , Zelina thought over and over. She felt like she was caught in the middle of one of Padme and Anakin's arguments right now, the innocent, unfortunate bystander.

Satine turned away from Obi-Wan. "And yet I still haven't heard any thanks," she said breezily, her chin tilted up in a look of defiance. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, you certainly haven't changed much," he grumbled, standing right in front of the door.

The door slid open and they all froze when they saw a Deathwatch member standing right in front of them. Obi-Wan was quick to react, taking the man down with two well placed, quick punches. He glanced around.

"This is _not_ the way we came in!" he stated with worry, tense and ready for any other possible opponents.

Zelina, however, had already spotted them. "Obi-Wan; down there, on the ridge!" she warned, pointing in the direction of the three Deathwatch soldiers she saw on a ridge across the chasm in front of them, just slightly below them but with a perfect angle to shoot them even in the lift. Obi-Wan tensed, waving the two girls back into the lift as he rapidly pressed the button beside them that would let them go down the elevator.

She was just now realizing that Obi-Wan was not armed with his lightsaber.

Unfortunate.

Obi-Wan suddenly reached over and grabbed Satine's hand. "Move," he commanded them both, pulling Satine to safety behind a nearby bolder. Zelina did as she was asked, moving out of the elevator, though there wasn't enough room for her behind the bolder as well, so she stood her ground and activated her lightsabers, focusing intently on deflecting the blaster shots that were flying their way.

"We'll have to stand and fight," Obi-Wan said firmly. His next words were directed at Satine. "Or in your case, just stand."

Zelina smirked and had to make a great effort not to snort at the comment, almost paying dearly for her distraction as a blaster bolt grazed her shoulder.

So much for 'light activity, doctor's orders.'

Not that she'd ever intended to follow said doctor's orders.

He stood, reaching for his lightsaber as he came even with Zelina, just to remember that he didn't have his lightsaber.

So, instead of charging in with a lightsaber, Obi-Wan called the weapon of the Deathwatch soldier he had knocked out not too long ago to his side, taking aim at three Deathwatch men that were making rapid progress towards the three. Zelina continued to deflect the shots from below, doing her best to down a few of the shooters as she did so. She did notice she had at least downed three of them…

A sudden explosion off to her side made Zelina jump, and she looked to see Obi-Wan had just blown up a jetpack in midair, successfully taking out the Deathwatch trio that he had been so focused on. He stood straight with a satisfied smirk, blaster firmly in hand. She didn't get to dwell on the thought for long though, as in her distraction a blaster bolt got through her defenses and she felt her shoulder suddenly light up in pain, eliciting a cry from her.

Obi-Wan probably would have reacted if a Deathwatch member hadn't jumped out at him from the smoke, tackling the elder Jedi to the ground. Zelina hunkered down, gripping her shoulder and looking to see that luckily it wasn't anything life-threatening, and certainly nothing she couldn't continue to fight with. She'd fought tusken raiders with a bullet in her shoulder, certainly she could fight some Deathwatch members with a blaster wound near the edge of her shoulder?

Vaguely, Zelina noted that the blaster fire from below had mysteriously stopped, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was about to happen.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was flat on his back thanks to the Deathwatch member who had managed to surprise him. The man took aim, ready to deliver a killing shot, but there was a sudden sharp voice that rent the air.

"You there!" came Satine's voice, which was followed by a pebble hitting the man's helmet. The man turned his attention on Satine, opening fire on the Duchess. In the Deathwatch soldier's distraction, Obi-Wan was able to swipe the man's feet out from under him, kicking the man firmly in the face before he launched to his feet, rushing over to the bolder Satine had been taking cover behind. Zelina hurried over with him.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan shouted, his voice thick with worry. Zelina let out a relieved breath when she saw that the woman was unharmed, hiding safely in the shadow of the boulder.

"I'm all right," Satine assured him softly. Obi-Wan and Zelina both looked up at the sound of ships taking flight, and Obi-Wan pulled Zelina behind the bolder with him and Satine. Now their hiding spot was especially cramped. She hissed when Obi-Wan pulled at her injured arm, shooting him a glare.

"Let me see," Obi-Wan offered.

"I'll live," she mumbled back. Obi-Wan peeked his head around the corner, his eyes narrowing.

"What's going on?" Zelina asked him.

"I think the leader of the Deathwatch is gifting us with his presence," Obi-Wan murmured. She heard the sound of a blaster go off once and saw a familiar look on Obi-Wan's face.

"What just happened?" she whispered.

"He shot one of his own men," Obi-Wan muttered back. "Wait here," he added, standing up from their hiding spot. Zelina unclipped her violet blade, ready to toss it to Obi-Wan if he needed it as she watched him walk out to stand in the middle of the cliff edge they were situated out. Zelina and Satine both poked their head over the edges of the rock, Zelina staying close to Satine in a silent show of protection.

In her mind, her mandate had changed from 'investigate these claims' to 'protect this Duchess' who Zelina wasn't afraid to guess Obi-Wan had some strong feelings for.

Zelina's entire train of thought crashed and burned whenever the leader of the Deathwatch lifted off his helmet to reveal Governor Pre Vizsla underneath.

"Governor!" Satine gasped in shock, standing straight up from her position behind the rocks. Zelina stayed close to Satine's side, lightsaber in hand, ready for an attack she felt was now imminent.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors _against_ the Jedi," Vizsla said firmly, her voice echoing around the cavern around them. "Now, that woman tarnishes the very _name_ Mandalorian."

There was a moment of silence, the wind blowing the Governor's light blue cape behind him.

"Defend her if you will!" Vizsla suddenly barked, tossing Obi-Wan his lightsaber. Obi-Wan caught it easily without even looking at the weapon, his gaze fixed steadily on the blonde man in front of him as Vizsla tossed his cape aside.

There was the tell-tale _snap-hiss_ sound of Obi-Wan's lightsaber activating, the blue blade springing to glorious life in the dark cavern. Vizsla reached back and grabbed a lightsaber hilt of his own, and a warped lightsaber ignition sound pierced the cavern as the man activated a jet black lightsaber with spider webs of white light going down its blade that had a faint glow of white around the edge.

"This lightsaber was stolen from your _Jedi Temple_ by my ancestors during the fall of the _Old_ Republic," Vizsla said spitefully. "Since then many Jedi have died upon its blade…prepare yourself to join them!" Vizsla barked, pointing the strange lightsaber at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan simply narrowed his eyes, ready for the fight. Zelina stayed where she was behind the boulder. She could tell by the was Obi-Wan was acting at the moment, by the unusually hard glint in the man's eyes, that this was Obi-Wan's fight, and Obi-Wan's fight alone.

Vizsla suddenly leapt forward with a battle cry, bringing his lightsaber down on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan grit his teeth, blocking the strange blade with his own normal blue blade before Vizsla continued his assult.

The sword made a sharp sound of a jet when he swung, and a strange suction sound when he withdrew. Instead of a gentle hum, this lightsaber gave sharp, piercing sounds. Zelina couldn't help but feel entranced by it as she watched the fight, tense with worry over Obi-Wan yet mesmerized by the appearance of this strange lightsaber.

Zelina smirked when Obi-Wan sent Vizsla flying with a Force Push; Vizsla might have been obviously skilled with a lightsaber from what Zelina had already seen from this fight, but Obi-Wan had the Force on his side. Vizsla growled, shaking off the men that tried to help him off the ground before he stood on his own, glaring shotos at Obi-Wan before he charged again. However, Vizsla was unbalanced, and Obi-Wan was bound and determined, deeply immersed in the Force. When Vizsla came close enough, Obi-Wan kneed him in the face, kicked him in the chest, and kicked the lightsaber out of his hand in three sharp, fluid movements. Vizsla came back easily, launching at an upwards angle to kick Obi-Wan in the gut, give him a hook to the face, and then sent him flying backwards with another strong blow. Obi-Wan skidded to a stop several meters away, his lightsaber deactivating while Vizsla ran back to his fallen weapon.

Zelina's eyes were riveted to Obi-Wan. "Please get up, please get up, please get up," she whispered to herself. Satine had placed her hand firmly on Zelina's shoulder, and currently had a death grip on it. Zelina was rather grateful that it wasn't her injured shoulder she had a hold on.

Vizsla suddenly activated his jet pack while Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, his eyes narrowed on Vizsla in determination. As Vizsla readied his black lightsaber for a dramatic downward strike, Obi-Wan launched himself into the air, ducking under the swing Vizsla tried to deliver and landed three firm punches on the man's face before he suddenly kicked Vizsla back down to the ground, landing gracefully a few paces away.

Vizsla pushed himself up, glaring hatefully at Obi-Wan as he stood. "Warriors, finish him!" he called.

"That's my cue," Zelina muttered, stepping out from behind the boulder with both lightsabers in hand as a warning, standing firmly behind Obi-Wan.

The three Mandalorians that had flanked Vizsla stepped forward in a straight line, bending over to release…

Missiles.

Perhaps she should have stayed behind the boulder.

Zelina and Obi-Wan both moved to avoid the three missiles, narrowly avoiding getting hit. It wasn't the end of it though, as the missiles came fight back around for them. Zelina cursed in her mind. Of course they would follow them.

"Obi-Wan…" Zelina said slowly, tracking the missiles progress with her eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, backing away with Zelina back towards the broken lift. "Satine…!" he called, his voice reaching an urgent level as they both turned to run towards the lift, Obi-Wan's hand held out for Satine to take. She wasted no time in running out of her hiding spot behind the boulder and practically _leaped_ into Obi-Wan's arms before the three jumped down the lift shaft. The missiles exploded above them not too long after they jumped down the shaft, falling in a sprawl on the floor below. Obi-Wan launched himself a little farther, shielding Satine from any falling debris and fire with his own body while Zelina landed a few paces off to their left on her bad shoulder. She grit her teeth but did not cry out, rolling on her back to look up at the smoldering debris from the explosion.

"Come on…we need to get out of here," Zelina muttered, pushing herself up from her spot on the ground and up to her feet.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said tiredly. Zelina held out a hand, helping the man to his feet with a small smile.

"Another close one for the books," she chuckled.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan noted with a small smile. He turned his gaze back to Satine almost immediately, helping the woman up tenderly. Zelina smiled as she watched the scene.

 _I have got to tell Anakin_ , she mused. _Obi-Wan doesn't understand my rear end!_

* * *

"I suppose we're even now," Satine said gently once they reached the spot they had entered the mine at, making their way slowly to the speeders. Obi-Wan was a little banged up from his fight, but he would be all right. Zelina would need her shoulder looked at as well but, like Obi-Wan, she would be fine.

Obi-Wan raised an inquiring eyebrow at Satine. "Oh, how so?"

"I saved your life, you saved mine," Satine said flippantly, smiling secretly to herself as she approached her speeder graciously. Obi-Wan leaned against his speeder, propping himself up with his good arm as he watched her.

"Yes, well, mine was the more _daring_ of the two rescues," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Satine tsked, smiling slightly before she shook her head and got back on her speeder.

Zelina leaned over to Obi-Wan, speaking in a soft voice so only he could hear. "Shall I start keeping score with you and Satine like I do with Anakin and Padme? Because If I had to I would say that the score would be…"

She trailed off and grinned at the look Obi-Wan gave her, shrugging and going to her speeder. Obi-Wan eyed her injured shoulder. "Are you well enough to drive?" he asked her sincerely.

Zelina gave him a smile that had a bittersweet edge to it. "I can drive with an injured shoulder Obi-Wan; I know from experience."

* * *

Later, after both Obi-Wan and Zelina were patched up, they prepared to leave the planet. Satine and several other delegates were going to be leaving on the same ship, and Anakin was here to lend additional protection for the Duchess.

It was going to be one interesting trip, that was for sure.

Obi-Wan and Zelina flanked Satine, Zelina's shoulder had a visible patch on her shoulder from where she had been shot, though it was quickly healing. She'd actually be able to take the patch off pretty soon. Satine was once more decked out in her blue, green, and purple Duchess outfit, and looked as if nothing had happened.

"Well if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of knowing how widespread the Deathwatch really is," Satine's lurking advisor was saying. Zelina didn't really like him; he creeped her out. Not in a Palpatine way, he was just…strange…

"It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Deathwatch," Obi-Wan commented from Satine's right. Satine stiffened, turning on Obi-Wan almost immediately.

"I disagree!" she said loudly. "I told you I wanted to stay _out_ of this conflict."

"Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter!" Satine said, sounding a little heartbroken near the end even though she'd started out strong. "I will _never_ be a part of this war!" she stated strongly.

With that, Satine turned and made her way angrily to the ramp of the large ship they were going to be taking to Coruscant. Obi-Wan's shoulder's sagged slightly, and Zelina put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Give her time to simmer, and tread _lightly_ ," she suggested. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you would be the one to tease, not the one to give advice," he stated. Zelina smiled at him.

"I think Anakin thought the same thing," she said with a sly smile, straightening and turning her attention to the small party that was making its way towards her. Anakin was at the front, and it seemed the first thing he noticed was the bandage on her arms. His eyes narrowed.

"And what would that be?" he asked, meeting her gaze intensely. Zelina shrugged.

"A stray blaster bolt, nothing much," she said with a small smile. Anakin gained a weary edge to his gaze.

"I thought you were supposed to take it easy for a while. And wasn't this supposed to be more of a diplomatic mission?"

Zelina chuckled. "You know our luck. It kind of left the specification of a diplomatic mission on the first day."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, I expect you to rest on this part at least."

Zelina shook her head. "Ani, it's nothing, really! I'm taking if off later today!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Anakin said with a raised eyebrow before he turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Anyway, down to business; reporting for escort duty General," he told Obi-Wan, standing straight and tall. Rex flanked Anakin's right, and Zelina noticed Cruiser was on his left. She smiled at her favorite captain, giving him a small nod.

"Anakin; am I glad to see you," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"What, am I not good enough company for you?" Zelina asked with a mock wounded look. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin stifled a snicker, appraising Obi-Wan for a moment. "You sound tired."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "The peaceful ways of the locals…wore me out."

Anakin smiled slightly and the three Jedi lined up, making their way over to the ramp of the ship. Zelina moved from beside Obi-Wan to stand next to Anakin. She tapped him on the shoulder and he instinctively fell a few steps behind Obi-Wan to give their conversation privacy.

"Boy, do I have some things to tell you Skyguy…"

"Seriously Zee?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. Zelina grinned evilly.

"What, I like it!"

"How about you just stick to your nickname and leave Ahsoka's to Ahsoka?"

Zelina shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway…"


	20. Season 2: Voyage of Temptation

"You know your marching orders; the safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance," Obi-Wan stressed to the troopers that stood around them in the cargo bay. Anakin and Zelina flanked the elder Jedi Master, meeting the gaze of the troopers all around evenly as Obi-Wan continued. "The Deathwatch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate."

"The Deathwatch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp," Anakin cut in, stepping up to take the spotlight momentarily. He turned to the familiar blue and white astromech that flanked his right. "R2, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious activity."

"Anything else sir?" Rex quipped from off to the side, standing beside Cody and Cruiser. Obi-Wan was quick to respond.

"No, that will be all," Obi-Wan said with a terse nod. Zelina flashed the captains and commander a small smile before she turned to leave with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's com link started to go off before they even reached the door. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow as he reached to answer the communication device. "Yes?"

"The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence," came a prompt answer from the other end of the line.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said in mild surprise, leading the way through the door into the lift. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Zelina, Rex, Cody, and Cruiser all piled in, the troopers taking up the front while the Jedi stood in the back. Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully while Anakin appraised him from the corner of his eyes; as Zelina had suspected, he had been very curious to hear about the exploits with Satine. One might even say he was open to connecting with Obi-Wan on the topic.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess," Anakin noted casually. "She couldn't be in safer hands," Anakin reassured Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I know," Obi-Wan said tensely, his gaze fixed on the ceiling of the lift.

"Then why…" Anakin started to ask, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Never mind, it's all in the past," Obi-Wan said quickly.

Zelina smiled in amusement and triumph. _Ah-ha, there's the first slip up!_

"Oh, so you're close to her," Anakin said vaguely, glancing at Obi-Wan and shooting Zelina a small, mischievous smile.

"I _knew_ her," Obi-Wan said sharply before he added a soft, "a long time ago…"

Anakin smiled in satisfaction; it seemed he had gotten what he wanted for now. Zelina smirked, leaning against the wall behind the two as she waited for the lift to arrive at the lounge room Satine should be in at the moment. This trip was definitely going to be an interesting one; her, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Satine all on one ship together.

It was bound to have some rather interesting results.

The lift came to a gradual stop, and the doors slid open, allowing Satine's voice to waft towards the small group, who stayed in the lift to hear what she had to say. Zelina cocked her head to the side, curious to know what the Duchess was saying before their presence could be made known.

"War is intolerable; we have been _deceived_ into thinking that we must be a part of it! I say the moment we're committed to fighting, we already lost," Satine was saying passionately. The man that had shadowed her—an adviser of the Duchess, Zelina assumed—spoke up.

"Excuse me your grace; are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?"

"I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself," Satine said firmly. "As the designated regent of fifteen hundred systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war."

Obi-Wan suddenly spoke up, much to Anakin and Zelina's surprise, stepping forward as his voice rang clearly through the room.

"And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense," Obi-Wan stated evenly. Zelina and Anakin followed Obi-Wan into the room, the two standing close beside each other to watch events unfold in front of them.

Satine eyed Obi-Wan with a peculiar look on her face. Zelina would say that she saw sadness in her eyes, though she had the sneaking suspicion that it was there because at the moment Obi-Wan and she was at odds with one another. Obi-Wan inclined his head in respect, meeting her gaze evenly.

"You are quite the general now, aren't you Master Kenobi?" Satine said coolly, appraising him with raised eyebrows.

"Forgive me for interrupting Your Highness, I meant no disrespect," Obi-Wan said humbly, gesturing to himself vaguely. Satine's eyebrows raised higher.

"Really? Senators I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Satine said, glancing around the room. Beside Zelina, Anakin snorted softly, fighting back a smirk while Obi-Wan accepted Satine's words gracefully, smiling slightly and nodding at the Senators that had turned their attention to him.

"Your Highness is…too kind," Obi-Wan responded calmly.

"You're right, I am," Satine said, looking away with a disdainful sniff.

Anakin leaned over to Zelina to murmur lightly in her ear. "This is the woman you were telling me about?"

"Mhm. Just wait, it should get better," Zelina mumbled back, moving her lips as little as possible. Anakin seemed amused.

"Interesting relationship," he commented quietly.

"Agreed," Zelina said with a small smirk. Obi-Wan caught the last half of their conversation and shot them a light glare, stepping aside to reveal the two to Satine.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said, effectively changing the conversation topic and directing attention away from him. Anakin stepped forward and gave a well-practiced, fluid bow.

"Your servant Milady," he said graciously. Satine appraised him with a slight twinkle in her eyes, glancing momentarily at Zelina.

"General Skywalker…General Du'ahn made mention of and spoke very highly of you," she said easily. Her comment caused Anakin to glance back at Zelina curiously while Zelina fought back her blush. However, the smile slid from Satine's face as the woman sighed. "I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals, but peacekeepers."

"We are protectors, Highness," Anakin said, standing a little straighter as he spoke. "Yours at the moment. We fight for peace."

"What an amusing contradiction," Satine murmured with a small laugh, swirling her drink lightly in her glass.

"What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of your highness," Obi-Wan responded easily, stepping forward once again. "To protect you from the Deathwatch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

"I asked for no such thing," Satine said sharply.

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did," Obi-Wan said softly, gesturing around the room. There was a brief silence.

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses," Satine said icily, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze head on.

"I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities," Obi-Wan replied, his voice gaining a sharp edge to it. Senator Orn Free Taa stepped between the two in an attempt to sever the growing tension in the room created by the two.

"I am certain we all agree Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma," he said carefully.

"Indeed," Satine's advisor said in obvious amusement.

"Now, in regards to the Senate vote, we think—" the Senator started, though Satine cut him off.

"I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel," Satine said rather sharply.

"Right again, Milady," the Senator said graciously.

Obi-Wan and Satine's gazes narrowed slightly on each other as Obi-Wan stepped back to speak in a low tone to Zelina and Anakin.

"There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favors hers," he mumbled, gesturing towards Satine with a sharp nod.

 _Well, this is going to be an interesting trip with the way these two are going at each other,_ Zelina thought. _And I bet it's only going to get worse._

No sooner had she thought that did Obi-Wan step forward once again. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard what had caused her friends sudden response.

"A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists," he said cautiously. No matter how cautious about the matter was, however, Satine was still visibly upset. She stood up sharply, a rather intimidating figure even if she was a pacifist.

"Even extremists can be _reasoned_ with," she said avidly, stepping forward.

She seemed to finally have struck a nerve, and Obi-Wan responded sharply and sarcastically. "Perhaps…if one can be heard over the clanking of their _battle droids_!"

Satine rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust as Obi-Wan marched towards her, stepping down in a determined confrontational march of her own. "The _sarcasm_ of a _soldier_!"

"The _delusion_ of a _dreamer_!" Obi-Wan responded just as acidly. The two came to a stop face to face, glaring at each other in equal stubborn determination, eyes narrowed.

"Duchess, Master Jedi," Satine's advisor said calmly. "It's been a long trip; I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

Anakin was making no effort to hide his smile, peering over his glass at the two tense individuals in the middle of the room in obvious amusement. Zelina shook her head as she appraised the two; it was like Anakin and Padme back at the palace in Theed, except unlike Anakin, Obi-Wan wasn't about to back down in his position.

"Here, here!" Orn Free Taa said, setting his glass down. Zelina tried not to snicker when she saw Satine lift an elegant eyebrow in challenge towards Obi-Wan, though beside her she saw Anakin jerk a little in surprise, earning him a curious glance from her. Shock was written all over his face, though he was quickly trying to hide it.

"Now, let us put politics aside until after dinner," the Senator was saying.

"Fine!" both Satine and Obi-Wan barked in unison, though Satine pushed Obi-Wan out of her way, storming towards the door to make her way down the hall towards who knew where. Anakin and Zelina stepped out of the Duchess' way, sharing a secretive glance until the woman had passed. Zelina drew to Anakin's side and leaned over to whisper quietly so that only he could hear.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Anakin asked, genuinely confused.

"You looked surprised about something," Zelina noted. "What was it?"

A strange looked fluttered across his face before he shook his head. "It was nothing; Satine just…reminded me of someone for a moment…" he said with a frown, obviously lost in thought.

"Who?" Zelina asked curiously.

Anakin smiled rather wistfully. "I wish I knew."

Zelina raised an eyebrow in surprised. "How do you not know who she reminds you of?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "How do you not know who Luke from your visions is?" When Zelina didn't respond, he spoke again. "You have your answer."

With that, Anakin set his drink aside and moved with the others to follow Satine out into the hall. Zelina stared after him, frowning.

"Curious…" she muttered.

* * *

Not that much later, the three Jedi were making their way towards their shared quarters before dinner just to get ready and perhaps grab a few things. Anakin was the one to break the tense silence between them all, though what he said was not at all what Zelina had been expecting.

"You and Satine have a history," he noted lightly. Instead of remaining in her surprised state, Zelina decided to play along.

"Yes, I too have picked up on that Obi-Wan," Zelina said in a mock-serious tone.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly but surprised them both by starting to talk about how he and Satine knew each other. "An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world," Obi-Wan explained lightly, his eyes seemingly fixed on some point ahead of them, seeing something the other two couldn't see.

He waved the door to the lift open absentmindedly and they all filed in. "That sounds like it was rather interesting," Zelina quipped, trying to prompt more out of the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan nodded slightly.

"They sent bounty hunters after us," he said before he gave a soft, short laugh; he seemed to be reminiscing. "We were always on the run, living hand to mouth…never sure what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic," Anakin said with a small smirk, purposely casting his gaze up at the ceiling. Obi-Wan blinked out of his daze before he turned to Anakin and gave him a 'seriously?' look that might have even held a hint of 'I'm resisting the urge to strangle you' in it that Zelina occasionally saw whenever Anakin was being particularly troublesome. Anakin pretended to be oblivious to the look, gazing around at the interior of the lift as if he found it rather interesting. He caught Zelina's eyes, and a twinkle she recognized all too well entered his gaze. She could sense his mirth at being able to tease Obi-Wan about the situation, though at the same time she knew that he liked being able to share some common ground with the man. It was in his eyes; perhaps he could finally connect with Obi-Wan when it came to some of his feelings. Perhaps he really did understand how Anakin felt about Padme.

The lift doors opened and they filed out once more before Obi-Wan continued his story.

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people…hence her aversion to violence," Obi-Wan murmured softly. Anakin caught the serious nature that the conversation had developed and clasped his hands behind his back, a habit he had developed that signified that he was in serious, deep thought and listening intently to whatever one had to say. Obviously he wanted to know all about this woman that had managed to capture Obi-Wan's heart from what he and Zelina could tell. "When she returned she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone."

Anakin seemed shocked. "You didn't stay to help her?" he stated more than asked the question, his hands dropping to his sides as he watched Obi-Wan's movements closely.

Obi-Wan hesitated and they turned a corner, having finally arrived at their three bedrooms. "That…would have been problematic…" he said slowly as he opened his own bedroom. He waved his hand to draw his chair to the middle of the room. "My duties as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere," Obi-Wan explained as he took a seat. Anakin and Zelina took up positions on either side of the door, Anakin watching him with a furrowed brow while Zelina simply soaked in all the information for future reference.

"Demanded?" Anakin asked before he started his incredulous questioning. "But…it's obvious you had feelings for her, surely that would affect your decision," Anakin said, ending on a firm note.

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, stroking his beard as he spoke in a mournful tone. "Oh…it did…I live by the Jedi Code."

"Of course," Anakin said bitterly. "As Master Yoda says, a Jedi must not form attachments…"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said simply, casting his eyes elsewhere before he mumbled out a solemn, "but he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse…"

Obi-Wan's com link went off, and he seemed grateful for the timely distraction, answering it immediately. "Yes Captain?"

"General," came Rex's voice. "Something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men…"

Obi-Wan stood up sharply. "I'm on my way down to assist you."

Anakin stood up straight from his perch in the corner, waving him off. "I'll go Master; if there's something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it."

Zelina frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nah, you two go on ahead to dinner, I'll join you whenever this mystery is wrapped up. Go on; mingle with the Senators," he said with a smirk. Zelina rolled her eyes.

"Fine; but don't take too long," she chuckled. The three all spilled out into the hall, though Anakin went right whereas Zelina and Obi-Wan went left. She sighed and shook her head, though was surprised when Obi-Wan spoke.

"So do you mind sharing with me what you told him?" Obi-Wan asked her politely.

"Me? What do you mean?" Zelina asked innocently.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Zelina, I know you told him something about Satine and I. What was it?"

Zelina chuckled. "Nothing really; I just told him that the two of you seemed really close and I shared some of our brief adventures on Mandalore with him."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and the two got back into the lift. "And why would you do that?"

"Because Ani is not a machine but human, and he has feelings too, and hearing about you and Satine makes him feel like he has something in common with you; it helps him feel like he can actually relate with you, which is something he's struggled with recently," Zelina said with a raised eyebrow. Obi-Wan seemed a little startled, though he nodded slowly.

"That seems like a fair enough point…" he said slowly.

"That's because it's a very good point," Zelina said with a small smirk.

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Perhaps."

Zelina chuckled. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you. Well, let's not keep the Senators waiting _too_ long."

"I agree; some of them are already grouchy enough, we don't need to add tardiness to the growing list of agitators for them."

The doors slid open in front of them, and the pair stepped into the dining room, Obi-Wan as elegant as ever when he was in the presence of the Duchess. Zelina just did her best to exude the air of confidence that seemed to ooze from Anakin and Obi-Wan, her chin held high and her steps as close to the graceful she had seen in Satine and Padme as she could get.

Of course, Obi-Wan was the one who had the eloquent speech; that was why she let him do all the talking. She was not one for wordiness unless she was truly inspired. Obi-Wan could pull eloquent words out of thin air, and so she always deemed it appropriate for Obi-Wan to be the one to do all of the official discussions.

"I beg your pardon Senators; our men are investigating a situation below decks. I respectfully ask you to wait here until it is settled," he said, inclining his head slightly in the universal sign of respect.

Satine appraised him stiffly, her eyes flickering away for a moment. "Of course."

It seemed she still had some simmering to do after that fight earlier.

Obi-Wan sighed so softly Zelina was sure she was the only one who heard him. Obi-Wan pulled out a seat for Zelina like a true gentleman, causing Zelina to smile slightly as she gracefully took her seat next to Orn Free Taa. She partially wished she could be on the other side next to the female Senator, but she wasn't about to say anything out loud. Instead she smiled and did her best to be polite as Senator Taa scarfed down ever morsel of food that came into his range. Obi-Wan and Satine seemed to be having a silent war with their eyes for a few moments before Obi-Wan broke eye contact and decided to study the Senators around him instead. The light chit-chat was soon interrupted though.

Obi-Wan's com went off, and he stood as gracefully and hurriedly as he could. Zelina rose as well. "Please excuse us," he said gracefully as they moved a few paces away from the table. Satine was watching them with a sharp eye, and Zelina had to admit that she felt uncomfortable being so closely watched by the eloquent woman.

"Anakin, what have you found?" Obi-Wan asked softly, drawing Zelina out of her musings.

"I hope this is good; maybe good enough that I can come down there and help," Zelina said hopefully, thinking of the gluttonous Senator she was sitting by.

"There's a large, open container and the contents are missing. Sorry Zee, but I don't think it's enough to bring you down here yet," Anakin said, a little bit of mirth coloring his tone before it dropped to seriousness. "Though I do still have two men unaccounted for..."

"That's not good," Obi-Wan muttered. "Keep things quiet and we'll stay with the Senators."

"Got it..."

The connection cut, and Obi-Wan and Zelina shared a glance. It was obvious they were both thinking that this situation was only going to get more...interesting the more time that passed.

Moments later, before they could even return to their seats, Zelina lightly grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, weaving slightly as she was suddenly overcome with a strong sense of danger, and not necessarily danger for her own life, but danger for...Anakin's life. It was only fleeting before the danger shifted elsewhere, and it seemed to be coming in their direction. Obi-Wan steadied her, a hand over the hand that was clutching his arm as he shot her a concerned look. He didn't have to voice his question though.

"Something's wrong..." she muttered, her eyes wandering over the room. Satine was watching them closely and seemed to have picked up on that very fact, already rising from her seat.

Obi-Wan's com went off once again, and Anakin's voice came through sharp and clear. "Obi-Wan, there's assassin probes down here! One made it up the lift, I'll try to hold the others here!"

That got everyone's attention, though Obi-Wan and Zelina were already moving into action. "Quickly, secure the lifts!" Obi-Wan commanded, pulling out his lightsaber as Zelina rapidly moved over to where Satine was now standing at the head of the table. Zelina gave her a wan smile.

"Just stay behind me Milady," she said gently, unclipping her violet lightsaber from her belt and holding it at the ready. Obi-Wan had already activated his, and just in time too. The doors to the lift were forced open by a giant...

_Ah, kriff! Why did it have to be a_ **spider** _assassin droid! I_ **hate** _spiders!_

The spider droid grabbed one of Satine's personal guards as Zelina ignited her violet blade, using the guard to knock Obi-Wan off of his feet as well as the other personal guards. Once those initial obstacles were out of the way, the droid jumped onto the table, coming right at Zelina and Satine. Zelina jumped onto the table as well, sucking up her fear of arachnids and going head to head with the droid on the table. She stepped around the cups and plates, doing her best to sidestep the eight razor sharp legs. Orn Free Taa was just a few decibels below screaming, and she ignored him, sliding under three of the spider droid legs and shoving the lightsaber right through the droid's middle. She had to roll to the side to avoid being impaled by another leg and heard the fabric rip as the sharp edge came uncomfortably close to inflicting injury. She seesawed her blade just to make sure the thing was dead, straining to keep the thing from crushing her as she rolled out from under it. She shimmied out from its legs, brushing herself off and trying not to shiver.

"Pleasant," she muttered. "Gah, Force I hate spiders..."

Obi-Wan seemed to materialize beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked, touching her arm lightly. "You're still recovering and—"

"I'm fine," Zelina assured him before he could get much farther.

As if the entire ordeal wasn't already bad enough with one giant spider droid, Zelina suddenly heard little pops coming from the spider droid. Zelina's head whipped around to see little spider droids emerging at an alarming rate from the spider droid's body, and she felt her skin crawl.

"Oh, come on!" she protested, unclipping her shoto blade as Orn Free Taa actually dropped the drumstick in his hand with a scream, running in fright from the spiders. Zelina halfway wished she could do something along those lines—at least scream—but she was a Clone Wars General and couldn't afford to lose face in front of the Senators she was supposed to be defending.

Instead, she determined to cut down every last one of those evil little things. There was just so many of them!

"I've got the right," Zelina told Obi-Wan sharply, taking up the right half of the room where the spiders were pouring out of the top of the mother droid. Obi-Wan moved instinctively and predictably to protect Satine, leaving Zelina to deal with the spider's 'front lines' that didn't seem to end. Of course, when Satine the pacifist suddenly pulled out a deactivator and took out an entire chunk of the oncoming spider waves, Zelina found herself caught somewhere between surprise and approval. Satine was quick to turn and take out another three spots of spider droids that were getting too close for comfort, and Obi-Wan finally voiced what Zelina was thinking.

"Do you _always_ carry a deactivator?" Obi-Wan asked with a small grunt, cutting through about five spider droids that tried for him at the same time.

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself," Satine said with a hint of pride in her clear tone.

"Go Satine," Zelina said with a smile, lashing out to cut a few spider droids in half.

"Now _you_ sound like a Jedi," Obi-Wan quipped with a smirk. Satine took aim and whipped out the last group of spider droids, with Zelina cutting a straggler in half along the way.

"There, and don't come back," she muttered to the smoking halves of the spider droids.

"You're not immobilized by your arachnophobia right now, are you Zelina?" Obi-Wan teased her lightly. Zelina rolled her eyes.

"Who was the one who put the giant spider droid out of commission? I might be deathly afraid of spiders and can't stand the sight of them, but it won't get in the way of my duty," she said pointedly, poking at the spider droid with the hilt of her lightsaber. "Let's just hope there's no more surprises from our friend here..."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said, bending down to pick up one of the deactivated spider droids as he turned to face Satine. "Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Satine asked sweetly, walking past him. "I still have the scar."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips slightly when Zelina smirked at him. "Begging your pardon Duchess, but I distinctly remember carrying you to safety."

It was an obvious attempt to save his pride.

And it failed miserably.

Satine turned around, smiling warmly at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I meant the scar I got after you fell...and dropped me."

Zelina snorted, unable to hide her mirth as Obi-Wan flinched slightly. "Oh...yes..."

"You have as much grace and charm as Anakin some days Obi-Wan," Zelina chuckled.

Oh if looks could kill.

* * *

While the dining room was being cleaned up, Anakin left the troops below to keep an eye out for the remaining spider droid while Anakin brought up his recent findings. Zelina kept her back turned away from the spider droids that littered the room, ignoring the slightly amused look on Anakin's face as he watched her. Obviously, he knew how she felt about the spider droids, and he was taking great amusement in her discomfort. Still, he managed to be serious and composed as he delivered his report to Obi-Wan, Zelina, and Satine, handing Obi-Wan the manifesto for the cargo the spider droids had come in. It was sealed only with the Senate Seal, no name. Anakin's hand instinctively fell to his lightsaber, a movement Zelina knew meant he was feeling distrustful of someone.

"One of our four _distinguished_ Senators appears to be a _traitor_ ," Anakin stated, his voice sharp and firm.

Zelina and Obi-Wan glanced back at the Senators in the room. "I sense it too..." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Zelina spotted a surviving spider droid, her eyes narrowing as she tracked its movements. The sharp click of its eight legs striking the floor echoed in her ears, and she blanched.

"It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive," Obi-Wan mused.

"Uhg, kill it," she muttered, drawing a small snicker from Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I have an idea on how to expose the turncoat," he informed them, handing the manifesto back to Anakin. "Return to the hull of the ship, destroy the last assassin droids; I'll find out which of the Senators is the traitor. Zelina, stay here in case things get a little...out of control."

"Got it. You've just got to keep me around in case another spider droid shows up, don't you Obi-Wan?" Zelina asked with a smile.

"Every opportunity I get," Obi-Wan muttered distractedly, already moving to try and capture the little spider droid. Zelina shook her head, turning away from him.

She's had quite enough of those evil little creatures for one night.

* * *

"Duchess; you're not eating."

Zelina rolled her eyes at Orn Free Taa's statement, once more sitting next to the Senator as she waited for Obi-Wan to be ready for his so called 'interrogation' that was just taking too long to come to fruition in her opinion. _Of course she's not eating; how shallow can you get Senator?_

"I have no appetite," Satine said gloomily, casting her eyes down to the table in front of her.

"Begging your pardon, you must keep up your strength!" the Senator chided, waving the drumstick in the air. Zelina had to lean to avoid getting hit with it, raising her eyebrows at the Senator just out of his line of sight behind his back.

"By all means, be my guest Senator," Satine responded coolly, raising one elegant eyebrow and meeting Zelina's eyes. Satine shook her head, her eyes communicating that she agreed with what Zelina was thinking but not saying, drawing a small smile from Zelina.

"If you insist," Orn Free Taa said smoothly. Zelina turned her head as Obi-Wan finally reappeared, a cloth over the container he was holding. It was about time. The Senator, of course, only had food on his mind as he noted Obi-Wan's arrival. "Ah, dessert! _Excellent!_ "

Zelina saw a mischievous twinkle enter Obi-Wan's eyes momentarily before he returned to all seriousness. "This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Tah," Obi-Wan said wittily before he pulled back the cloth, hovering the container not too far from Zelina's face and causing her to visibly bristle.

Obi-Wan seemed to be taking the opportunity to enact revenge for telling Anakin about him and Satine, as the surviving Spider droid was now mere centimeters from her face and separated by a thin plastic wall. It bounced against the wall of its container, trying to get to either Zelina or the Senator, while Obi-Wan simply smirked at Zelina's reaction.

"Enjoy," Obi-Wan said simply. Zelina glared at him, and Orn Free Taa, leaned as far as possible from the little contained droid.

"On second thought...it wouldn't agree with me..." the Senator muttered. Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled just slightly before he moved away from them towards the end of the table opposite from Satine.

"My theory is our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her," Obi-Wan said, his eyes slowly traveling over the Senators seated around the table. "Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it."

Satine was glaring daggers at Obi-Wan like Zelina was, though for an entirely different reason. Zelina simply didn't like the spider droid being so close to her without being allowed to destroy the stupid thing, while Satine...

Well, Zelina highly doubted she agreed with Obi-Wan's plan.

Orn Free Taa jumped and cowered as the spider droid slammed against the container rather hard to try and get to him. "Take it away! Please!" he begged.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine snapped, a dangerous fire in her eyes. "This line of _questioning_ borders on _torture_!"

Obi-Wan finally moved away from Zelina and Orn Free Taa, and he hovered behind the two Senators who sat across from Zelina, Orn Free Taa, and Satine's advisor, who she had come to learn was actually Prince Tal Merrik.

"Oh I assure our pacifist Duchess that all is under control; I'm trying to expose a bigger threat," Obi-Wan said evenly, hovering the spider droid near each of the Senators. The droid tried for both of them, and Zelina's eyes slid over to the remaining Senator that was sitting on Zelina's side. Her hand fluttered to her lightsaber, though Obi-Wan was taking his sweet time. "Interesting...the droid displays unusual hostility towards the honorable Kin Robb."

He walked around Satine, making his way gradually to the last Senator; Tal Merrik. Zelina's hand clenched on her lightsaber and she slowly rose as the spider droid calmed as Obi-Wan brought it close to the Prince. "But it seems to like you Senator Merrik," Obi-Wan said evenly, raising an eyebrow at the Senator. "Well Prince?"

"Really General Kenobi... _you're quite clever!_ " the Prince said, spinning around to knock the container out of Obi-Wan's hand, freeing the droid. Zelina's shoto blade suddenly hummed to life and she tossed the blade into the air in a spinning lightsaber throw, cutting the droid in half before it could hit the ground and attack anyone. Almost everyone had to duck as the throw was difficult to execute in such an enclosed space, especially with such a small target and so many innocents in one bunch. Obi-Wan even had to stumble back since the blade came so close to him in the process.

Merrik, however, had taken the momentary distraction to push past Obi-Wan and snatch Satine right out of her seat, a blaster pointed at her head. Zelina's shoto blade returned to her hand and she gripped the blade tightly, pulling out the violet full length lightsaber as well and activating it as she glared at Merrik. "You're coming with me," Merrik hissed at Satine, dragging her across the room towards the door. Obi-Wan and Zelina followed him with sharp eyes, the doors shutting in front of them a split second later.

"Come on, we can still get her back," Zelina said in determination, already crossing the distance to the door. Obi-Wan was beside her in an instant, turning on his com link as they rushed out the door. Merrik had already turned down one of the halls and was out of sight, though Zelina was determined not to let him be out of sight for long.

"Anakin, Tal Merrik is the traitor and he's taken Satine hostage," Obi-Wan said in a hurried tone of voice.

"Copy that," Anakin said in a low, quiet voice that sounded like it came through grit teeth. Even though he cut the connection, Zelina was pretty sure he was back talking down in the cargo hold.

"He most likely went to the bridge; whether for communications or to bring us out of hyperspace, I don't know. But I think it seems to be the logical next step," Zelina said, trying to remember the way to the bridge in the giant chip that was the _Coronet_.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said, taking a sharp turn in what Zelina hoped was the right direction. Nobody occupied these halls, and there was nothing to mark where they were. Silently, Zelina deactivated her lightsabers with Obi-Wan and hooked them to her belt.

* * *

After a few moments of silent, tense running, Anakin suddenly appeared around the corner in front of them, and Zelina visibly brightened.

"Did you find them?" Obi-Wan asked immediately, skidding to a halt and almost causing Zelina to crash into him.

"No, but I've stationed troopers at every escape pod," Anakin assured him, and the trio continued down the hall back in the direction Anakin had just appeared down.

"I think they might be at the bridge," Zelina quipped.

"Possibly," Anakin said with a nod. "It seems logical; is that where you were headed?"

"Yes, it was," Obi-Wan said distractedly. "Merrik will signal his allies for help; we have to get to him!" he added, his voice firm as he picked up his hurried pace into the nearest lift. Anakin and Zelina shared a glance, jumping into the lift with him just before the doors slid shut; he'd already selected a floor.

"This may not be the time to ask," Anakin started slowly, his eyes boring into the back of Obi-Wan's head, "but were you and Satine ever—"

"I don't see how that has _any_ bearing on the situation at _hand_!" Obi-Wan snapped, cutting Anakin off as his voice rose and fell several pitches before he turned back around, his back tense.

Anakin smiled to himself and Zelina snorted softly. "I take that as a yes," she muttered to Anakin. Zelina looked around as a subtle jolt shook the ship. "We've come out of hyperspace; that can't be good."

"No, it isn't; he might have already called his reinforcements," Anakin noted. The next moment, the ship was rocked by a sudden impact, and Zelina braced herself against the lift walls. Anakin gave her a worried look. "That can't be good either; I think we might be being boarded as we speak."

Obi-Wan shuffled in impatience. "We don't have time to deal with a boarding," he muttered to himself. Zelina could tell his entire focus was Satine and Satine alone. All throughout the ship alarms started to blare, and finally the doors to the lift opened once again. The three of them stepped tersely into the hall, eyes roaming the swarm of troopers who were rushing down the hall.

"I'll take care of this Obi-Wan; you, go find your girlfriend," Anakin said before he turned and rushed in the same direction that the troopers were running in.

"Right," Obi-Wan said with a sharp nod, eliciting an immediate laugh from Zelina before he realized his slip up. "Wait! No! Anakin, she's not my—"

"Forget it Obi-Wan, he's long gone and you've already messed up," Zelina said with a grin before she grabbed his arm and turn against the flow of the troopers. "I'll come with you; two is better than one for this I believe. Now come on, the bridge is this way...I think..."

"You sound as sure as Anakin did about that 'shortcut' on Coruscant," Obi-Wan grumbled, though he did follow her.

"Then I should be right," she said cheerily. She had to do something to lighten the mood, or she was going to go insane.

"You are," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"At least you know the way to the bridge."

"You didn't?" Obi-Wan asked, lifting and eyebrow in surprise and promptly taking the lead from her.

She smiled sheepishly. "No...no not really," she admitted.

Suddenly Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, slowing down in his rapid pace. "We're here."

Zelina pulled out her lightsabers again, igniting them as well. "Ready," she said, and Obi-Wan promptly opened the door in front of them.

"Come in Kenobi; you're expected," came Merrik's sneering voice. Obi-Wan stepped through the threshold, and Zelina followed after him. "Aw, you brought company; now this won't be so much fun," Merrik pouted.

"You and I have different ideas of fun," Zelina said smoothly, her eyes trained not on Merrik but on Satine, who was struggling in the tight grip Merrik had around her neck.

"Tal Merrik; you are under arrest," Obi-Wan said firmly. He pointed his lightsaber warningly at the Prince. "Release the Duchess!"

"Hmm," Merrik said, slowly inching around Obi-Wan. Zelina's eyes were suddenly brought around to the small device in Merrik's hand that had a red light on, and she shifted uncomfortably. That couldn't be good. Even as she inspected the device, Merrik was hefting it in the air. "I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote, and we _all_ die."

"Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake!" Satine pleaded.

Zelina was still reeling over the first word.

_Obi?_

Was that a _pet_ name?

_Focus Zelina, now is not the time!_

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber, holding a hand out pleadingly towards Satine. With a start, Zelina realized he had at least momentarily forgotten that Zelina was there. "Satine..." he whispered. Merrik started to move again and his lightsaber was up once more. " _Don't_!" Obi-Wan warned.

Reluctantly, Zelina and Obi-Wan started to cautious forward shuffle that seemed to always accompany these hostage situations. Zelina studied every inch of Merrik, trying to identify a weak point in his defense as they shuffled along the hall, three lightsabers held tensely in Merrik's direction, and Obi-Wan's eyes flickering between Merrik and Satine.

Their quick, tense journey through the halls of the ship brought them to a dark hall where the power had been disabled, the only light the glow of their lightsabers. Zelina and Obi-Wan could sense urgency in the Force, telling them that they were running out of time. It didn't help the fact that Obi-Wan was already wound up tight; Zelina could feel the tension rolling off of him as thick as she could with Anakin.

Zelina glanced away from Merrik momentarily, finally noticing where they were. It seemed Merrik planed on escaping the same way his reinforcements had arrived.

"This is Merrik; stand by to disengage," Merrik said clearly into his com link as he backed towards his closest escape route. He turned his head to Satine. "Say farewell _Duchess_."

The entire group came to a standstill just outside of the first ship before Satine suddenly spoke. "Obi-Wan...it looks like I may never see you again..." she said. She looked so vulnerable, more vulnerable than Zelina had seen her this entire time. "I don't know quite how to say this but...I've loved you. From the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago!" she said passionately.

"I don't believe this," Merrik sneered with a roll of his eyes. Zelina would have lashed out at him with her lightsaber with his insensitivity if it wouldn't have put Satine at risk.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, seemed a strange mixture between shock, surprise, and somewhat taken aback. "Satine, this is _hardly_ the time or place for..." he started to say, but at the pure blue doe eyes Satine gave him he trailed off, holding him mesmerized for a few seconds. Finally, he surrendered to her influence, speaking in a soft voice. "All right...had you said the word...I would have left the Jedi Order."

Zelina went numb from shock. Now if this was Anakin, she wouldn't have been so surprised but this was... _Obi-Wan!_ The picture perfect Jedi, the poster boy for the Jedi ideal! _Him? Leave the Jedi Order?_

His words seemed to strike some deep cord in her, and Zelina felt like her respect for the man grew, even though she had begun to believe that it couldn't.

"That is touching, truly it is!" she heard Merrik say, causing her to slowly drag herself out of her stupor. "But it's making me sick, and we really must be going," he growled.

Satine shot the man a glare, making a sound of disgust deep in her throat. "You have the romantic soul of a slug, _Merrik_!" Suddenly, Satine stomped on Merrik's foot, and was able to wrestle herself free from the man as well as snatch the man's blaster away from him, pointing it right at the Prince's head. "And slugs are so often trod upon!"

Zelina stared at the passionate pacifist woman in front of her, once more surprised. Half of her was waiting for Anakin to pop around the corner and yell ' _Surprise!'_ but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She slowly inched closer to block off Merrik's escape, both lightsabers at the ready. She hadn't forgotten that the man had a detonator, and she highly doubted that Satine would actually shoot him. _Maybe_ stun him in the most extreme case, but shooting him was not in the cards for Satine in Zelina's mind.

"Interesting turnabout," Merrik mused. "But even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win! The second I'm away I'll hit the remote, and blow the _Coronet_ to bits!"

"I will _not_ allow that!" Satine said passionately, though Zelina could see that the blaster was starting to shake in her hands.

"You can't do that if you're no longer breathing Merrik," Zelina said threateningly, taking another step towards the exit.

Merrik raised an eyebrow at Satine, staring at the blaster calmly. "And what will _you_ do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear," Merrik sneered at her before he turned to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan and Satine shared a look. "And you _Kenobi_ , you are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship...Oops! _Almost_ everyone!" Merrik said with a feral grin. Obi-Wan looked sharply at Satine, and Zelina could tell that Merrik had struck a chord.

Zelina, however, saw a familiar face creeping towards them in the shadows, and smiled slightly to herself. "You forget two key elements Merrik," she said smoothly, drawing everyone's attention far away from the shadow that was creeping closer. "Both of them are not bound by such ties," she said dangerously.

"Go on then; strike first and brand yourself a cold blooded killer in front of your friends _Jedi_ ," Merrik sneered at her, his thumb hovering over the detonation button on the remote.

 _I don't mind a little blood on my hands; not in this case. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_ , Zelina thought before her eyes flickered over to the shadow that was finally within striking distance. She gave a slight nod in affirmation, and they both struck. A purple, blue, and green blade all descended on Merrik; the purple skimmed Merrik's hand and caused him to drop the detonator, the green was held at his throat to keep him from moving forward, and the blue emerged right through the center of his chest. A black gloved hand reached out and snatched the remote out of the air before it could fall to the ground. Lightsabers were deactivated and Zelina backed off as Merrik fell, revealing Anakin who stood behind the dead man, tossing the detonator in the air as he clipped the lightsaber back to his belt. Satine threw away her weapon as if it were a poisonous spider as Anakin shot Zelina a small smile.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said, his voice coming out somewhat scolding. Anakin scowled lightly, holding his hands up in defense.

"What? He was going to blow up the ship!" Anakin protested, gesturing towards Zelina. "If you're going to scold me you might as well scold her too!"

Obi-Wan simply shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber, causing Anakin to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Zelina put a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. "I need to talk to you later, when we're alone," she whispered. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, but said nothing, giving a brief nod to show he understood. Zelina turned her attention to Obi-Wan and Satine out of the corner of her eyes, who were drawing ever so closer at the moment.

"Obi-Wan, I—" Satine started to say, her face hopeful, but she was interrupted by a trooper—Commander Cody—who had just arrived.

"General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated sir."

Satine's face as well as Obi-Wan's fell in disappointment as Anakin answered Cody, being denied the moment they both probably needed to get their feelings straightened out and to get on even ground.

"Very good Cody," Anakin said in a business like tone. He seemed to snap everyone else into attention, and whatever spell had been previously cast upon their group shattered.

"I must get back to the business of diplomacy," Satine said, back in her professional appearance.

Obi-Wan bowed gracefully, though he couldn't hide his disappointment. "As you say Duchess...some other time..."

* * *

When they finally were able to snag a moment of peace, Zelina and Anakin retreated to her room where they could speak in private. Anakin shut the doors behind them, and the hiss echoed through the room.

"So what is this about?" he asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"Well..." Zelina said slowly, sitting down on the bed and clasping her hands together. "I was going to tell you something that you missed that might just shake everything you know about Obi-Wan," she said with a small smile.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, standing up from his perch on the wall so he could position himself in front of her. "Oh really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really," Zelina said with a firm nod. "You remember what I told you earlier, how it looked like Obi-Wan and Satine had feelings for each other?"

Anakin snorted. "Oh yeah, I remember; and from what I've seen you were spot on too. They definitely have feelings for each other."

Zelina smirked. "Well...not even I was expecting what happened."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Why don't you cut to the chase Zee and just tell me what happened? Quit beating around the bush."

"Well...Satine told Obi-Wan she loved him, straight up, in front of everyone," Zelina said, looking off to the side. Anakin shifted immediately in front of her from surprise, and she hadn't even said the second part yet. "In response he told her that if she would have asked him to, he would have left the Jedi Order for her; and I think he still would."

Zelina looked up to meet Anakin's crystal blue gaze, holding his surprised expression evenly. "He truly does love this woman Ani, just as much as you love Padme; and Force take me if anything happens to her if you know what I'm saying."

Anakin's eyes blazed in agreement for a moment before he nodded. "I agree. You'd do anything for Padme and me."

Zelina nodded as well, standing up. "Then it's settled; we're both going to go out of our way to make sure Satine stays safe, for Obi-Wan's sake."

Anakin clasped her shoulder. "Why is it we're always making these deals and promises?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Zelina smiled at him. "I don't know; to show we're trustworthy?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, letting his hand drop away from her shoulder. "Zee, we don't need all these promises to show we're trustworthy to each other; I'd trust you with my life."

Zelina felt tears prick at her eyes momentarily. "And I'd trust you with mine," she said as Anakin moved towards the doors. "To the very end."

"No matter what," Anakin said with a small smile before he finally left the room.

* * *

To be back on Coruscant was a relief for Zelina, and she was absolutely sure that the feeling was mutual for those who had been aboard the _Coronet_. Still, her jovial mood was ruined rather quickly when she saw that Chancellor Palpatine was waiting for them on the landing pad. The Jedi disembarked first, and the trio made their way towards the Chancellor who waited patiently.

"A job well done Master Jedi," Palpatine said with a respectful inclination of his head when they finally reached him.

"Thank you Chancellor," Obi-Wan said with a swift bow of his head.

"Your...Excellency," Anakin said with a much more respectful bow.

Zelina said nothing.

The entire incident with the Zillo Beast still hadn't been forgotten by either of them.

With the pleasantries over with, the three moved off to the side as Palpatine was approached by the Senators. The groups of delagates gathered in there herd, as Zelina liked to think of them whenever they were grouped together like that, and then moved off towards the shuttle that would take them to the Senate Building.

Satine, However, approached Obi-Wan. Anakin hooked an arm through Zelina's arm, pulling her away from Obi-Wan so that he and Satine could have a moment of privacy. Zelina shot him a look.

"I want to know what's said," she wined softly.

"Seriously Zee? Let them have their moment," Anakin scolded.

"Well, I'm at least going to listen, and you can't stop that," she said with a small, mischievous smirk. Anakin scowled just slightly at her as she turned to watch Satine and Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear as she used the Force to strain her ears and listen to what was being said.

"How ironic to meet again, only to find we're on opposing sides," Satine said with a wistful smile, coming to a stop in front of Obi-Wan. Her guards stood a few paces off to the side, giving the two their privacy like Anakin and Zelina were.

Well...Zelina was only giving them partial privacy.

"The needs of your people are all that matter," Obi-Wan said with a small smile, his voice dripping with thick emotion. "They couldn't be in better hands with _you_ to guide their future."

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi. And yet..." Satine said, placing a thoughtful finger to her lips as she took a step forward.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked with a note of eagerness, ready to do whatever it took to please her it seemed.

"I'm still not sure...about the beard," Satine said with a full smile, running her hand down the length of his beard. Zelina was positive she saw Obi-Wan blush at her touch as Satine's hand ran down to lay on his shoulder.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" he asked sheepishly, peering up at her with a shy smile.

"It hides too much of your handsome face," Satine said softly and even...lovingly, cupping Obi-Wan's cheek in her hand before she pulled back to walk away towards the shuttle that held all of the other delegates.

Anakin snickered as he returned to Obi-Wan's side. "What was _that_ all about?" Instead of waiting for Obi-Wan's answer, Anakin clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "A very remarkable woman," Anakin noted gently.

"She is indeed," Obi-Wan agreed, his eyes never wavering from Satine's retreating form. Even then, his eyes remained on the shuttle that took her away to the Senate Building.


	21. Season 2: Duchess of Mandalore

Zelina and Obi-Wan stood just outside of the Senate Chamber, watching the proceedings with matching frowns. With the way the Senate had been of late—stuck up, ignorant, and prideful—this meeting was bound to go bad. In fact, it already was going rather horribly, and Zelina hated having no way to fix it. Being a spectator on the sidelines, watching things crumble around her, was not something that Zelina enjoyed. It made her feel much too helpless and vulnerable.

At the moment, Palpatine was addressing the Senate. "It grieves me to say it, but Deathwatch is now a significant, deadly threat."

Satine's pod floated forward, her voice echoing around the chamber. "Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement. They are not powerful enough to destabilize our government," Satine said, her voice powerful and calm. "We _will_ resolve this without conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence. Thus, I shall reassert our position of neutrality."

"Talk of an idealist," Mas Amedda scoffed.

"I really do not like him," Zelina muttered to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but said nothing. Satine was speaking again.

"No; those are the words of a pacifist and a people who have chosen non-violent action," she said, her voice slightly pleading.

"That may be so Duchess," Palpatine said. "However, this message was delivered to my staff just this morning. I think you shall find it must illuminating."

The large, blue holoimage of a Mandalorian man suddenly appeared for the entire Senate to see, his voice echoing around the chamber with his words clear and easy to understand.

"The actions by our government have taken us into a period of civil war. To acknowledge it would be to invite panic in the streets," the man said firmly. Zelina saw Padme's pod glide next to Satine's, though what they said was not over the mics that allowed the Senate to hear their words. Zelina leaned over to Obi-Wan.

"Something's not right," she muttered to him.

"I sense it too..." Obi-Wan responded softly. Below them, the man continued.

"It is more than mere possibility, more than eventuality, it is here."

"Stop!" Satine suddenly cried out, and the recording was paused. "Deputy Minister Jerec is an honorable man! He would never commit such lies to the record! The Mandalorian Government holds no secrets from its people."

"If only that were true..." Palpatine said in a voice that mocked mourning in Zelina's eyes. The recording resumed, and things only got worse.

"Deathwatch is far stronger than we once thought. If we are to combat them effectively, we must have Republic assistance," Jerec said. Zelina looked sharply at Obi-Wan.

"A Republic occupation would only make things _worse_ ; Obi-Wan, this can't be right..." she said in exasperation. Obi-Wan held up a hand to silence her.

"There's more, shush so we can hear it," he said in a gentle scolding tone.

"Instead this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi," Jerec was saying. Satine, however, had found her voice again.

"It's not true! It's _not true!_ " Satine cried out, her voice echoing over the chamber and momentarily overlapping with Jerec's continuous voice.

"Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat; make no mistake. Republic intervention is _absolutely_ necessary!" Jerec finished. The image faded and Satine's voice echoed once again around the room, desperation leaking into her tone.

"This isn't right...something here isn't right! I wish to speak with Jerec immediately!" Satine said adamantly.

"Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning in a Deathwatch bombing on Kalevala," Palpatine announced to the entire Senate.

"No," Satine whispered, though Zelina heard it because the mic happened to pick it up. Everyone else, however, was of course listening to Palpatine.

"Let us ensure that his death was not in vain," Palpatine announced. "Let us commit our military might to defending the Mandalorian people!"

"Defending?" Satine asked in a mixture of scoff and disbelief. "You mean to occupy our home you would trample our right to self-determination!"

"We mean to _save_ your people!" Palpatine responded firmly.

"You will turn our planet into a military target that will bring the war to _us_. Mandalore _must_ remain a neutral system!" Satine said adamantly.

There was a moment of silence before Palpatine finally spoke again. "The vote shall commence in the next session."

With that, pods began to return to their positions along the Senate Chamber and Zelina turned to Obi-Wan. "This isn't good...I agree with Satine; something is amiss here."

Obi-Wan walked away from the chamber, making his way towards the exit most likely. "I would like to speak to Satine on the matter in person, without the entire Senate listening to what's said. I agree there's more to this than we're seeing but...we're not sure what exactly that is yet."

"Obi-Wan, we've been to Mandalore, we know what it's like there!"

"Without more to go on, nothing can yet be said with what's been brought before the Senate; that's all they have to go on. Jerec's words are rather condemning for Satine's cause."

"There's something wrong with that recording though Obi-Wan, I'm sure of it."

"We'll have to wait in see. Right now, we need to catch Satine before she leaves," Obi-Wan said, picking his pace up slightly. "If we don't hurry we'll miss her."

"Understood," Zelina mumbled, following him even when he suddenly broke into a sprint. Obviously he could sense how close to leaving Satine was.

When the Duchess was finally within view, it was outside of the Senate Building and nigh to the pick-up zone for speeders. Obi-Wan ran a little faster, and Zelina purposely fell behind.

"Duchess!" Obi-Wan cried, trying to get her attention. She didn't turn, but he managed to catch up to her, gently grasping her arm to pull her back. "Satine, wait!"

The guards snapped into action, pointing their activated staffs at Obi-Wan who hardly even spared them a glance. Instead, he was looking intently into Satine's eyes. "We just heard what happened in the Senate..."

Satine waved the guards off, looking down with a small sigh. "You're sweet to be concerned, but I'll be all right..."

"I _am_ concerned; we're _friends_ , are we not?" Obi-Wan asked sincerely.

A wistful look appeared in Satine's eyes; a wistful look that Zelina was all too familiar with. Her heart ached for the Duchess. She knew the pain that such words could cause a woman in love. "Yes...friends, and nothing more."

Obi-Wan was just as oblivious to the way she said that as Anakin was when Zelina said such things. "Satine, as your friend I don't think you should make any decisions in this state of mind," he said seriously. Satine immediately bristled, and Zelina took a subconscious step _back_. Obi-Wan had started this conversation in a terrible way, and she had the feeling that it was only going to get worse.

"This state of mind?" Satine asked, her voice sharp and warning. "And what state of mind would that _be_ precisely?"

Obi-Wan seemed to realize he was treading in dangerous waters and spoke slowly and cautiously. "What I'm saying is anyone would be hysterical right now—"

"Hysterical?" Satine snapped, turning away from him in her sudden rage. "The Republic is attempting to force its will upon innocent people!"

"I only meant that—" Obi-Wan tried to say, but Satine raged on.

"Frankly, I'm surprised _you're_ not hysterical! Perhaps is more citizens got _hysterical_ , they'd be more inclined to speak up when the Republic _tramples_ on their _rights_!"

"Rushing in like this, it's...it's foolhardy," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Ironic words from a man who spends his days running _hither_ and _yon_ wielding his lightsaber with deadly force as if _on a crusade_! Why should I listen to someone who so frequently relies on _violence_? In my opinion, _you're_ the one who's foolhardy!"

With that, Satine turned and stormed into the speeder that had arrived to take her away, not even glancing back at Obi-Wan, who was obviously wounded. Zelina came even with the elder Jedi, lying a gentle hand on his shoulder. They watched as Satine was flown away.

"Just...give her time to cool down..." Zelina told him gently.

"I'm worried about her...she's going to do something foolish, I just know it," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Perhaps Satine does know what she's doing, and you're just too protective of her at the moment to see it? I will admit some of that just came because of the heat of the moment but...she has a point. The Republic tramples more and more on individual rights as this war progresses..." Zelina noted.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "That may be so...but that doesn't change the fact that she's putting herself at risk," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "Come on...the next session should start soon; I don't think we should miss it."

"No, I don't either," Zelina muttered softly. With that, the two turned to return to the Senate Building.

* * *

Night fell, but it found Zelina and Obi-Wan not listening to the discussions in the Senate Chambers like they had suspected. No, instead Zelina and Obi-Wan were lingering outside of the Chancellor's office. Zelina had enlisted Padme to tell them what was going on with the Senate in between their discussions, as this was a much more serious matter.

Word had reached them that an attempt had been made on Satine's life; her speeder had been tampered with, though thankfully she was alive. The only casualty had been her driver—unfortunate, but better than everyone in the speeder. Obi-Wan and Zelina were standing tensely outside of the door that lead to the offices in the Chancellor's part of the Senate building, awaiting the moment where Satine would emerge from within.

Zelina glanced at Obi-Wan, who was ramrod straight from tension and nerves. "I'm sure she's all right Obi-Wan."

"I knew something like this was going to happen," he muttered.

"There was nothing you could have done about it. The best you can do is let it go."

"I know, I know," Obi-Wan muttered. "Still, I'm worried about her..."

At that moment, Satine emerged from the Chancellor's office, her two guards predictably flanking her and sticking close to her side. Obi-Wan snapped to attention, his eyes alert as he chased after her for the second time that day. She was obviously in distress and her pace was quick and annoyed.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan called softly, "We just heard about your accident."

"Those two are..." she made a sound of frustration, unable to finish the sentence. "This government will..." Another sound of frustration and disgust.

"I know how you feel," Zelina commented from her place beside Obi-Wan.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan said in exasperation. It seemed the Jedi Master was done fooling around. He grasped Satine's arm once again, spinning the woman around to face him. "Tell me what happened!"

Satine huffed in anger, yanking her arm from Obi-Wan's grip before she gave another huff and regained some control over herself. "I'm fine, I wasn't hurt. I didn't want to worry you," she said quietly.

"Well I'm afraid on that count you failed spectacularly," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Satine's sad expression did not waver however, and she turned away, resuming her walk. "Look what happened..."

"Look what _happened_!" Satine repeated sharply, coming to a halt already. "This attack _proves_ I've _upset someone!_ I must be on the right track..."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "This attack proves your enemies are here, even on Coruscant." At the look on Satine's face, realization dawned on Obi-Wan. "You're not going to let Republic Authorities handle this, are you? You're not backing _down_!"

"Republic Authorities! Certainly not," Satine said with a scoff, continuing her walk through the Senate building halls. "I'm on my way to the Republic Ministry of Intelligence right now to meet my _contact_."

Obi-Wan reached out to stop her and turn her around once again, though this time he planted his hands firmly yet softly on both of her shoulders, peering right into her eyes. Satine turned her head to the side, avoiding looking Obi-Wan in the eyes to the best of her abilities.

"Don't you see? You need your _friends_ with you, not _held_ at _arm's length_!" Obi-Wan said firmly. "In your quest to be self-reliant have you decided to cut your friends out of your life?"

"I...I don't...know..." Satine said haltingly. Zelina's eyes were drawn from the emotional scene as Padme suddenly approached them, shattering the spell that Obi-Wan had momentarily held over Satine. Padme looked mournful, and hesitant to say whatever it was she knew as she came to a standstill a few strides away from Satine.

"Padme..." Zelina noted, drawing the attention of the other two to Padme. "What is it?"

"The Senate completed its vote," she said in a soft voice Zelina recognized as the voice she used when delivering bad news. "They've decided in favor of occupation."

"When did this happen!" Satine cried out softly. "The vote was supposed to be tomorrow!"

"It was during your meeting with the Chancellor. Your accident accelerated the Senate's decision," Padme said gently, approaching her with a sympathetic expression. "Republic forces are set to be leave for Mandalore at sunrise tomorrow..."

"You see?" Satine asked Obi-Wan sadly. "I was right before..."

With that, Satine turned away from the trio, starting to leave. She paused and turned back one more time. "Counting on the Republic _is_ a mistake."

As Zelina watched the Duchess leave, she couldn't help but think back to when she was six of a similar event she had been a witness to. Padme had gone to the Republic for help, and they had denied her the help that she needed. Now, the Duchess needed Mandalore to remain neutral, and just as the Senate had ignored Padme, they now ignored Satine. Zelina sighed, turning to Padme.

"I agree with what you said once upon a time; this war represents a failure to _listen_."

With that, she shook her head and left the group. She needed some time to think things over and meditate. She was sure she could get the much needed privacy in her now personal quarters in the Jedi Temple. Perhaps she could blow some steam and work on her dual lightsaber wielding in the training hall.

* * *

Zelina walked back into her quarters after a lengthy lightsaber practice. She'd figured cooling down was the best first step of action to take. Now she could actually relax and focus on her meditation.

Zelina tightened her bun, flicking some sweat off of her forehead as she settled down into a meditative pose in front of the window, taking a few deep breaths. She needed this...

After falling into the soothing rhythms of the Force, Zelina started to search around. She could feel something familiar...someone she knew was in distress...

Zelina focused more intently on the source and was startled to realize that the sense of distress was resonating from someone within the Jedi Temple. Her surprise increased when she identified the source as Obi-Wan. Zelina pulled herself out of her meditation with a frown, standing up. She'd have to go see what had the Jedi Master so on edge.

She found him in his quarters. When she knocked, he called softly for her to come in, and the doors slid open to reveal him standing tensely by the window, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared over the expanse of Coruscant. Zelina approached him slowly and cautiously, coming to a standstill behind him and mirroring his stance.

"I sensed your distress...has something happened?" Zelina asked him carefully. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Satine is wanted by the authorities. They think she killed someone and demands that she turn herself in."

Zelina was in shock. "Satine? That doesn't sound right."

Obi-Wan turned to look at her. "She was at the scene of the crime. I don't believe the charges for one moment, but she was there and she did see something. Avoiding the authorities is just going to make her situation worse."

Zelina frowned. "That's true but...she must have a reason for avoiding arrest..."

Behind them, Obi-Wan's communication's system chimed, and a familiar voice echoed from the device.

"Obi-Wan, come in...Obi-Wan, are you there?"

Obi-Wan and Zelina simultaneously turned around, though Obi-Wan was the one to approach the device at the speed of sound, his eyes drinking in Satine's cloaked figure with relief. "Satine! Where _are_ you? Mas Amedda has _demanded_ you turn yourself in."

"I _know_...listen to me. Obi-Wan, I need your help..."

* * *

After Satine's rushed explanation of what was going on, Zelina and Obi-Wan agreed to meet with Satine. Obi-Wan was going to be the one doing the talking, though he was keeping an earpiece and comlink on him so that Zelina could hear the conversation as well. Zelina was going to be scanning the perimeter, making sure that there were no threats to the two while Satine passed on whatever information she was carrying, an earpiece on so that she could communicate with Obi-Wan if necessary and hear everything on the other end.

Apparently another attempt had been made on Satine's life, and whoever had done it was still out there. That was why Zelina was acting as a guard.

At the moment she stood at the top of a square structure, her eyes scanning the crowd below her. Her charcoal black cloak was pulled tight around her, her hood hiding her face from view. She was looking for anyone who seemed Mandalorian, as it was Deathwatch that was trying to kill Satine. Her hand fluttered over her lightsabers and the com link on her utility belt she had already set to call Anakin. All she needed to do, should the circumstance call for it, was press a button and she would be connected to Anakin—wherever he was.

She'd figured it would be handy to be able to call for backup should they need it for some reason.

In her ear, Obi-Wan's voice suddenly sounded. Her eyes automatically went to his brown robed form somewhere in the center of the complex they were meeting Satine.

" _Nice disguise,"_ he said softly.

It seemed he had found Satine.

Obi-Wan made his way to a red robed figure sitting on a bench, and now that Zelina knew where Satine was she was able to look for anyone who had a suspicious interest in the woman. The conversation would continue to flow in her ears while she looked.

" _Seeing you all right is...well, it's a relief,"_ Obi-Wan said. _"You should turn yourself_ in _; we've both sworn a loyalty to the Republic."_

Satine's voice came through as well; it was faint, but she could still hear it.

" _Believe me, neither one of us is breaking our oath,"_ she told him firmly. There was a moment of silence—probably some interaction Zelina missed because she wasn't watching them—before she spoke again. _"And this will prove it. I need to get it into the proper hands."_

Not for the first time, Zelina's eyes spotted a trooper. The troopers, police, and other law enforcing individuals and droids were all over this center, making it rather sad that none of them had identified Satine yet.

Zelina touched her earpiece. "This place is crawling with police. However, I haven't found anybody assassin shady yet."

Zelina received no acknowledgement from Obi-Wan, though she did hear more of his conversation with Satine. _"But the Republic guards are hunting you, which means..."_

" _Whoever doctored this recording is likely in the government itself,"_ Satine finished.

" _If you set foot within the Senate they'll take you,"_ Obi-Wan said quietly.

Zelina, who had decided to scan the roof as well, spotted a shadowy character across from her. She frowned, starting to move closer as inconspicuously as she could.

" _And the disk will be destroyed before anyone can see it; which is why you must take the disk to Padme."_

Zelina glanced below and saw a pair of troopers headed towards Satine and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan; troopers headed in your general direction. I'm checking something out up here; I think there's someone on the roof. Stay alert."

" _Copy that,"_ Obi-Wan replied softly.

Below, she saw them stand to move, and she slid closer towards the spot she had seen the movement in the first place. As she drew near, she could see that it was indeed a person she had seen; a humanoid. Just a little closer and...

The figure drew out a sniper rifle, leaning forward enough so that Zelina could see that they were wearing Mandalorian armor. Her hand flew to her earpiece. "Obi-Wan, there's a Deathwatch member here; I think he's spotted Satine. Get out of there, but try to be inconspicuous; he hasn't seen me yet."

" _Come on,"_ she heard Obi-Wan say to Satine. _"You're friend seems to have found us. We need to get somewhere safe."_

" _Are you sure?"_ Satine asked while Zelina crept closer to the Deathwatch assassin.

" _Zelina found him; she's handling him right now."_

Even as he said it, Zelina finally came within range of the Deathwatch assassin, right behind him.

"Blast it," the assassin muttered, and Zelina assumed that Satine had disappeared from his rifles range of fire. He moved to stand, but Zelina activated her purple lightsaber, holding it at the man's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned the man, who had gone rigid. "Get up."

Obi-Wan and Satine's conversation continued to come through the earpiece.

" _Where will you be while I'm in the Senate? What if they find you?"_ Obi-Wan asked Satine.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Deathwatch assassin snarled.

" _They won't...I'm going to surrender to them,"_ came Satine's answer.

Zelina's sudden surprise as Satine's statement cost her, and the Deathwatch assassin took her distraction as an opportunity to strike out. Her violet lightsaber was knocked out of her hand and rolled away as the assassin lunged at her, knocking her off of her feet. When she hit the ground, she instinctively rolled with the movement, kicking the assassin over her before he could gain too much of an advantage. He was on his feet the next moment, as was Zelina. The man landed a heavy punch to her stomach, and she huffed, grappling at his leg as he tried to move past her and sending him crashing to the ground.

However, he was able to reach his rifle, and Zelina heard a loud crack as he slammed the butt of the rifle into her head with deadly force. She blacked out for a few moments, and when she came back to the assassin was gone. She reached out for her earpiece even as she registered the conversation that was still happening between Obi-Wan and Satine.

" _...a Jedi. They wouldn't dare,"_ Obi-Wan was saying firmly.

" _Things are changing my dear,"_ Satine responded softly.

"Obi-Wan...the assassin...he got away," Zelina panted out, pulling herself to her knees and fighting the dizziness that threatened to send her facedown back to the ground. "He's coming—"

An explosion on Obi-Wan's end stopped whatever she was about to say, and she reached out a hand, calling her violet lightsaber back into her hands with the Force. The screams elicited by the explosion hurt her already pounding head as she dragged herself to her feet. "All right...all right...I got it head, I'm downed," she muttered as she was forced to lean against the wall. There was no way she'd be of any help to Obi-Wan in her state; she'd be more of a liability like this.

She could hear grunts and groans of multiple kinds coming through Obi-Wan's end, signaling that Obi-Wan had engaged the assassin.

" _Obi!"_ she heard Satine cry faintly. The sound was followed by the ignition of a lightsaber and the sound of blaster fire. Once the chaos had ended, she heard Obi-Wan's voice again.

" _Zelina, Zelina are you all right?"_ he asked urgently.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I can't help," she forced out. "I'm calling Anakin to get me back to the Temple; you two go on ahead, I'll be all right..."

" _Are you sure?"_

"I'm sure; just take care of your girlfriend Obi-Wan, don't worry about me," she said with a weak smile.

She purposely turned off the earpiece before Obi-Wan could protest her choice of words. With a sigh, she pulled out her com link and signaled Anakin.

She really hoped she wasn't Halls of Healing injured...

* * *

Zelina found herself sitting on the couch in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters not too long after that, holding ice to the nasty bump that had developed on her head.

"You're lucky he didn't crack your skull or something," Ahsoka said as she sat down next to Zelina. Zelina chuckled.

"I was sure he did considering I blacked out and could hardly stand," she noted.

"Well, you might have a concussion," Anakin noted, standing in front of her with an obvious frown on his face. "I'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on you Zee, you know that right?"

Zelina smiled at him. "I'd be disappointed if you did anything less." The smile slipped from her face and she sighed. "I do want to know what happens though; I need to know if what Satine found will be enough to sway the Republic away from invasion or not. Do you think I could—"

"No way," Anakin said shortly without even waiting to hear the rest of her sentence. "You're staying here tonight. You can go with me in the morning if you're feeling better, but for now you're staying there, on the couch, under my careful watch."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but Ani, you're a killjoy."

Anakin smirked. "In this instance, yes. Now relax; I'm going to see what I can find. Ahsoka, don't let her off this couch."

"I thought you were going to keep an eye on me?" Zelina asked with a smirk.

Now it was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes. "We both are. Now hush. I'll be right back you two," he said, turning on his heel to leave the apartment. Zelina sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"I wish I could sleep..." she muttered.

"You heard the boss; no naps till he's certain you don't have a concussion," Ahsoka said cheerily.

Zelina chuckled. "And there's Killjoy's partner in crime. Whatever am I to do?"

Ahsoka laughed and Zelina smiled. Now, so long as Satine's evidence kept her world from invasion, Zelina would be happy.

* * *

The morning found a concussion free but still suffering from a nasty headache Zelina in Palpatine's office, along with Padme, Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. She smiled weakly at her friends, who kept an eye on her, just in case. The headache was killer, and she was looking forward to getting some more rest in her Temple Quarters, but she wasn't going to rest until after this.

It was a relief to know that the evidence Satine found—the un-tampered, real statement by Deputy Minister Jerec—had been enough to bring the Republic occupation of Mandalore to a screeching halt before any damage could be done. It was definitely worth the nasty migraine that had Zelina occasionally scrunching her face up in pain.

"Thankfully, with the revelation of this new information, the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary," Palpatine was saying. Zelina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She hadn't missed how eager he had been to force his way into Mandalore, and she wasn't about to forget it either.

"The person to thank is Duchess Satine," Padme said gracefully. "She found the proof."

"I require no thanks," came a familiar voice, and everyone turned as Satine entered the chambers, once more in her Duchess formal attire. Obi-Wan smiled admiringly as Satine approached them.

"Satine," Padme exclaimed happily. "The Senate held an emergency session, and the Republic forces have been ordered to stand down."

Satine inclined her head in thanks, shooting Zelina and Obi-Wan a grateful smile at the same time.

"Allow me to offer a most sincere apology on behalf of the entire Republic," Palpatine added, drawing everyone's attention. Once more, Zelina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You are a most loyal servant, and we are all grateful."

"Yes...grateful," Mas Amedda echoed stiffly. Satine gave the speaker of the house a stiff nod, but gave no other acknowledgement of his words. Padme chose that moment to speak up.

"Chancellor, if you and Mas Amedda would join me for a moment, we have some logistics to discuss in order to ratify the Senate's decision," she said, already stepping to exit the room. Everyone followed after the group but Obi-Wan, Satine, and Zelina. Zelina had started to make her leave, but had lingered when she noticed that Satine and Obi-Wan had not moved.

"But for you, this wouldn't have happened," Satine told them with a small sigh.

"No..." Obi-Wan corrected slowly. "It was your unshakable faith in your people _and_ your determination that brought about this result."

"I...appreciate that," Satine said softly, a small smile on her face. "But still...who was behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of _murder_ and throw me in _jail_?"

"I'm not sure..." Obi-Wan murmured. "But as you said yourself...things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and foe is...blurred. Now more than ever."


	22. Season 3: The Academy

"Tell me again, how did you wiggle your way into this Zee?"

Zelina chuckled, leaning forward in her seat so that she could address Anakin's question directly. "It was simple; I simply said that I felt I could be of help and that while I was here I could use that meditative retreat Obi-Wan has been pressuring me to take. With Mandalore's neutral, peaceful tendencies, I said that it was the perfect place to take a step back and do some healthy meditating."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "And yet I get the feeling that you have no interest on doing so. Help, yes, meditate? No."

Ahsoka chipped in. "I assume this is still my mission though."

Zelina held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, you have your orders, and I have my motives elsewhere."

Anakin shook his head at Zelina's choice of words, angling the ship into the atmosphere of Mandalore as he spoke. "The Jedi Council has given _you_ a mission Ahsoka; it's your duty to see it through."

"Don't you think I'm just a little overqualified for this?" Ahsoka asked in a demeaning tone.

"According to Senator Amidala Mandalore is a deeply corrupt world. If the cycle is to be broken the leaders at the royal academy of government must learn the evils of corruption. Yoda feels that only a young Padawan like you can get through to them," Anakin explained patiently.

Zelina nodded. "Besides, Mandalore harbors many surprises, and I'm sure will keep you busier than you expect to be," Zelina said with a chuckle. She glanced at Anakin and gave him a small smile. It was nice to see him teaching someone like Ahsoka, though she couldn't help but agree with Padme some days that it was a surprise that the Council had let him teach. Still, he was a great teacher for Ahsoka, and he was sure that no one could have taught her any better than Anakin could.

As for Mandalore, it had been some time since Zelina had been there. She was fully welcoming to the idea of seeing Satine again, and she liked the more relaxing nature of this world than the current war that was raging. It was hard not to.

Zelina stood up before Anakin even settled the ship, stretching with a yawn as he gently coasted into place. "Come on you two; I know you have to be somewhere else Ani, so we might as well get the formalities over with."

Anakin powered down the ship with a sigh. "You're pretty eager to get on with this mission, aren't you Zee?"

Zelina grinned at him. "You have no idea."

Anakin smiled a little, standing up. "All right, we're coming."

Zelina sighed, rolling her shoulders as they descended the ramp beside Anakin. Ahsoka trailed behind them, sticking closer to Anakin subconsciously as they approached the figures that were waiting for them on the other side of the landing platform.

Zelina smiled as she spotted Satine in the early Mandalore morning, dressed in her traditional Duchess robes and standing elegantly beside the Prime Minister. They were flanked by Satine's personal guards, and Zelina could see a small group of cadets standing behind them, just barely in sight.

"Duchess Satine," Anakin greeted her graciously, taking Satine's hand in his and giving it a respectful and reserved kiss only a married man could give before he stepped away. He turned to look at the Prime Minister who stood beside Satine. "Prime Minister Almec."

"Master Skywalker, it's so good to see you again; and you too Master Du'ahn," Satine said with a broad smile. Zelina returned the Duchess' grin and inclined her head.

"Duchess; it's good to see you too," she said, following her words up with a deep and sincere bow. She could practically feel Anakin's raised eyebrow gaze. She was never that respectful to the Chancellor, and she knew that was what he was thinking. She ignored him; she didn't really want to bring the Chancellor into all this. The tension between the two of them had been steadily increasing, and Anakin was neither oblivious nor immune to it. Zelina refused to bring him into the conflict, though it seemed that was not below the Chancellor.

But, as she'd said, she didn't want to bring the Chancellor into all of this; this was supposed to be a relaxing mission that was actually hidden under the pretense of a meditative retreat. She fully intended to lend her services to Satine in any way that the Duchess deemed necessary.

Satine gave Zelina a small bow of the head to show her own respect before she turned back to Anakin, nodding towards Ahsoka. "This is your Padawan, I assume?"

"Yes Milady," Anakin said promptly, stepping aside to allow Ahsoka a spot between him and Zelina. "May I present Ahsoka Tano."

"Duchess, Prime Minister," Ahsoka said, nodding to each in return.

"I am grateful that the Jedi Council could spare the three of you to instruct our leaders in being peacekeepers of tomorrow; please thank Master Yoda for me," Satine told Anakin with a thankful smile. Anakin suddenly became a little awkward.

"Uh...I'm afraid that due to our limited resources...I must return to battle immediately," Anakin admitted.

"And Ahsoka is the one who received the mission, not me. I can lend a hand, but I have a feeling my assistance is going to be needed...outside of the academy," Zelina said, her gaze sliding to meet Satine's.

Almec raised his eyebrows. "So you will not be staying Master Skywalker? And you, Master Du'ahn, are here more on a pleasure retreat than anything else?"

Zelina frowned at his remark, but Anakin spoke before she could say anything stupid.

Funny how they alternated as each other's Stupidity Police.

"No, I want, but I assure you that Padawan Tano is a highly capable Jedi and has the full confidence of the Council, and I know from experience that Master Du'ahn will assist in any and every way she can."

"Very well," Almec said tersely. "Cadet Korkie? Amis? Lagos?"

The younger ones that had been mostly hiding from view up until that moment stepped forward, prompting Zelina to step aside so that the younger ones could all speak face to face.

"These are some of the Cadets that you will be instructing Padawan Tano," Almec informed Ahsoka.

"Nice to meet all of you," Ahsoka said graciously, giving a small, respective bow. One of the cadets stepped forward, pointing at Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"That's a fine weapon; may I see it?" he asked eagerly, already stepping forward. As Ahsoka reached to show him the lightsaber, Almec reached out and stopped the young cadet.

"Ah, I'm afraid not," he said sternly, pulling the cadet back behind him. "Because of Master Kenobi's recent visit, and the trouble that followed, no off-worlders may carry weapons on Mandalore."

Zelina glanced at Satine with raised eyebrows but said nothing, unclipping her lightsabers as Ahsoka exclaimed her shock.

"Master _Obi-Wan_ caused _trouble_? That's a first..." she muttered. Anakin groaned.

"Just give me the lightsaber," he grumbled, holding out his hand expectantly. Ahsoka pressed it into his palm and he clipped it to his belt. Zelina gently handed hers to Anakin as well, shooting him a look.

"Don't. Lose. Those," she said, putting emphasis on every word and jabbing at them with her finger. Anakin gave her a slightly offended look.

"Now Zee, you know I won't," he said sincerely, clipping her lightsabers next to his. "I know how important they are to you."

"I'm just warning you," Zelina said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for respecting our ways Master Jedi," Satine said sincerely.

"Excuse the interruption sir," came a new voice, and they all turned to Rex who stood beside Anakin at attention. "It is time to depart. General Fisto is expecting us"

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said graciously, shooting Ahsoka a pointed look and mouthing a discreet 'be careful' to Zelina before he turned to leave. They all watched him leave for a few moments before Almec and Satine led the way into the city.

* * *

Zelina went with Satine while Ahsoka went to the Academy. While Ahsoka dealt with the younger minds, Zelina planned on assisting Satine with the corruption inside of the government. Force knew that they were there; they just needed to be found and weeded out.

At the moment, however, they were catching up. Satine had offered Zelina a place in her own quarters, and they were currently sitting in Satine's living room, talking lightly of how things had been.

"It truly is good to see you again Zelina," Satine said, a drink in her hand. Satine had remembered Zelina's aversion to alcohol, and so Zelina simply had water, nothing else.

"And you too Satine," Zelina said. "I do hope that things at Mandalore have improved.

"I would love to tell you that they have, but that would not be the case," Satine said sadly. "As I'm sure you've heard, I continue to have problems with corrupt officials inside of my own government. Hopefully there are no more among my trusted advisors, but if there are they shall be dealt with immediately."

"As they should," Zelina said seriously. "One hidden traitor can do unspeakable amounts of damage to those that unwittingly harbor him in their midst."

Satine cocked an eyebrow. "I do not remember you being this wise with words Zelina. Have you already changed in so short of time?"

Zelina blushed. "I have my moments, though every day of this war feels more like another week added to my existence. Some feel more like months..." she said with a sigh. Satine frowned.

"One such as you should not be burdened by such things," she said sadly, placing a hand on her knee. Zelina gave Satine a sad smile.

"I was burdened with things I should not have been before I even became a Jedi," she explained gently. That seemed to spark Satine's curiosity.

"Do tell me more, if you don't mind," she said gently.

Zelina sighed, setting her glass down. "Before Qui-Gon freed us from slavery, it was Ani who was the lucky one. I had a cruel Master, a detached and often abusive drunken father, and no mother. Ani had an easy job at a junk shop tinkering like he loves to do, and he had his mother. I saw many things in my youth that I shouldn't have, and many of which are still with me to this day."

Satine nodded sadly. "I wish you could have had a better life. You are a very kind and honest soul Zelina, and people like you are hard to find in the Galaxy these days."

Zelina shrugged. "In a way, my life has been better with the Jedi; since the war it's gotten hard again, but I still prefer it over my life on Tatooine. And I still have...some of the people that matter the most to me."

Satine smiled slightly, a small light in her eyes. "And would Master Skywalker be one of those people?"

Zelina blushed once more. "Of course; we've been friends since Tatooine."

Satine chuckled. "It's rather obvious that you two have feelings for each other, though I am familiar with the reason why you two cannot act on such feelings, what with the Jedi Code that you both live by."

Zelina stared at her, shocked into wordlessness for several moments. "Satine, that's not...ah...you've got the wrong idea."

Satine raised her eyebrows at the young woman. "Oh really? Would you care to enlighten me?"

Zelina shook her head, trying to think of a way to leave out certain key, very secretive details. "Well, some things are not for me to tell, but I will say enough to clear the air. First of all, neither Anakin nor myself are conventional Jedi. Having grown up differently from the other Jedi and outside of the Order, we are...well...what you would call a special case. For us, it's harder to let go, and we can't help but get attached. We're not supposed to know possession, it's forbidden but..." Zelina bit her lip before she snaked her finger under her collar and pulled out the greater krayt dragon necklace she still possessed. "I know I've been breaking that rule ever since I came to the Order. This was my mother's; it's all I've had of her since the day she died, and I refuse to give it up," she explained, allowing Satine to run her hand over the weathered wood, her thumb brushing over the dark, burned section of the necklace.

"I do not blame you," Satine said gently. "But I believe you still have not clarified much."

Zelina smiled a little. "Anakin's weakness has always been his attachments, as have mine; though not as bad as it can be with Anakin. At least not yet. He would do anything for those he cares about; I know, I've seen it. And if he truly cares about you, like your suggesting, he'll tell you about it. He's not exactly the subtle type in case you haven't noticed that yet."

"So he's afraid to tell you how he feels?" Satine asked. "Because with the way he looks at you, I find it very hard to believe that he doesn't care about you."

"Well of course he cares," Zelina said with a wan smile. "He's risked his life for me. I just don't think he cares for me like _that_."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Zelina smiled sadly. "Because; he's already professed his undying love to another woman, and I heard every word of it. His heart belongs to another; not me."

Satine seemed startled, and she sat back. "Oh...I see."

Zelina smiled a little more. "But I don't mind. It's been a while; I've grown used to it. And so long as Ani's happy then I will be happy."

Satine returned her smile. "Well...let us not focus on things that bring us down for now. For now, let us enjoy this reunion in peace. We can get to the tiresome things after you rest."

Zelina chuckled. "That would be much appreciated Satine, thank you." She picked her glass back up off of the coffee table in a toast. "To progress."

"To peace," Satine added, raising her glass as well.

Zelina's smile gained a sad edge. "I have a feeling that peace will take longer to achieve, but I can still drink to that as well."

A hopeful glint appeared in Satine's eyes. "I have a dream that one day we will finally end all of this blasted corruption and fighting. Then, and only then, will I be able to truly rest."

Zelina sighed. "I can agree with you there…but for now it is only a dream."

"That is why we strive to make it a reality; even if we do so in different ways," Satine said wisely.

Zelina chuckled again. "Yes well, I've never been one for politics, and to me there are just some situations that cannot be settled calmly. Sometimes action is needed, and not always is it a desirable action."

Satine inclined her head. "I can respect your views; you have respected mine. Though if you would like I could give you a lesson in the ways of politics."

Zelina actually laughed this time. "Senator Amidala has already offered and tried several times. I will admit, she has gotten some basics through my head. Still, I'll take whatever lessons are offered; at least by reasonable people. I would _never_ accept a lesson in politics by someone like the Chancellor."

Satine cocked an eyebrow at that last statement. "I get the distinct impression that the two of you do not get along."

"Not in the least," Zelina said, a note of bitterness coloring her tone. "Don't get me wrong, I am loyal to the Republic; but I'm not happy at all with the way the Chancellor is running things. Plus, we've had a few run ins here and there along the way, and I've never had a good feeling about the guy from the moment I first saw him when I was six."

"A Jedi's feelings are never something to be taken lightly; usually there is some truth to them," Satine noted.

"Yes, well…for now it's just a feeling and opposing viewpoints."

"Let's hope it never exceeds that."

"Yes…" Zelina murmured, feeling her gut twist uncomfortably. "Let's…"

* * *

A few days later, after a fitful rest that Satine had deemed Zelina in need of after hearing some of her recent stories of the war and a few lessons in politics, as promised, Satine and Zelina sat down to have an intense discussion over the corruption that was currently polluting Satine's government. Satine gave Zelina several names of officials that she believed might be corrupt, and gave a few others that she knew with absolute certainty that they were not.

Zelina still filed those names under _suspicious_ in her mind, just in case there was another Governor Vizsla or Prince Merrik in their midst.

Satine might have said she wanted Ahsoka here only to teach, but in actuality Satine knew that something was wrong in her government. Satine was a smart woman, and she knew how to subtle go about her business, that was for sure.

Zelina sighed, massaging her temples as she struggled to remember the name that Satine had given her earlier. "Tell me again about your Trade Federation Representative; I know the Trade Federation is in above their heads with the Separatists no matter what they say. You might want to be cautious around her..."

Satine waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, well, I already keep my eye on her. I believe her to be a good, honest woman, but I am not naïve."

"I never said you were," Zelina said gently. "But that's good. I tell as many people as I can to keep an eye on their Trade Federation Representatives."

A knock on the door brought an immediate and abrupt end to their conversation. This wasn't exactly a discussion they could risk ending up on _anyone's_ gossip chain. If word got back to anyone in Satine's government that she was poking around for corrupt officials...

A voice floated towards them through the door, and Satine visibly perked up from her seat on the couches. It seemed she recognized whoever was standing at her door.

"Aunt Satine, may we speak with you?" a young male voice said, the eager cadet from the other day poking his head around the guard that stood firmly in the doorway.

Satine turned to face the young boy, standing up and gesturing to the couches. Zelina stood as well. "Of course Korkie, come in."

The boy—Korkie, approached Satine, as well as three other cadets. Korkie looked at Zelina hesitantly for a moment before he decided that whatever he had to say was safe for her to hear. "We did some investigating," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. "There's no food shortage; we found stores of food at the Government Port."

Zelina's eyebrows shot up and she cast a glance Satine's way, catching the woman's eyes. Satine played as innocent as she could, hiding her suspicions well from the four young cadets in front of her. "How would you know this?" she inquired curiously, taking a seat.

"That doesn't matter right now," Korkie said hastily as the cadets all gathered around Satine. Zelina stood a few paces off to the side, watching with interest and taking everything in that she could.

"I beg to differ!" Satine argued gently.

"We made a recording of a secret meeting," said the girl with short brown hair. "Between what we know was a government official and a black marketer."

"That's why everything costs so much, and so many people are starving!" added the blonde girl.

"We need your help to find the one responsible," Korkie said passionately. Satine put a gentle hand on Korkie's shoulder.

"This is a serious matter...I agree," she shot Zelina a look, standing up. "But the source of this evil may be more than you cadets can handle. People can be very deceiving; you don't want to get yourselves into trouble," she said softly, starting to make her way back towards the door.

"But Auntie, don't you see? You can't ignore this!" Korkie argued, following her. Zelina stayed a few paces behind the rear of the group, remaining silent on the matter.

Satine came to a stop, gesturing for them to make their exit from her residence. "I won't, trust me. But for your own safety you must let me take care of it," she explained to them gently.

Zelina put a gentle hand on the brown haired girl's shoulder, who was at the back of the group. When she had the youth's attention, she gave the girl a gentle smile. "Keep that recording on hand; it's important. Don't give it to _anyone_ , or it could be lost."

"Yes ma'am," the girl said hastily, and Zelina nodded back towards the girls group as they all filed into the stairwell that they had arrived in.

"Now run along, all of you," Satine told them, leaning in the doorway. "Concentrate on your studies; there will be a time to save the world when you're a bit older."

With that, the door slid shut, separating Satine from the cadets. Satine turned to face Zelina in that moment, a frown painting her features as she made her way hastily back towards the living room.

"It would seem we were just handed a lead," Zelina murmured, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as she pondered over what the cadets had said.

"Though I worry about the means that they used to acquire that lead," Satine said with worry. "They don't have the authority to go into the facility, so that leaves me to assume that they broke in."

Zelina smiled sadly. "Sometime that's the only way that we receive the information that we need, unfortunately. Still, this is better than nothing. A little investigating, and we could find your corrupt official," Zelina said hopefully.

"Perhaps...so long as Korkie and the others stay out of trouble. They're a spirited bunch, and I fear that despite my warning they will not let this be..."

Zelina frowned. "I'm sure they'll be all right; and if all else fails, Ahsoka and I can handle it. You don't need to worry Satine, I promise."

Satine sighed. "Perhaps you're right Zelina. However, I feel that I will have to do this part of the investigation alone so we can avoid suspicion."

Zelina nodded. "That's fine with me; I'll ask Ahsoka how her classes are going and see if she can tell me anything about Korkie and the others. I'll even tell her to keep an eye on them for their sake."

"That would be much appreciated Zelina, thank you," Satine said with a warm smile, placing a hand on Zelina's shoulder.

"Anytime Satine. All you need to do is ask," Zelina told her sincerely.

Satine let her hand drop away. "I'll get right to tracking down this government official that Korkie and his friends saw; I'll contact you as soon as I find anything."

Zelina nodded, already headed towards the door. "I'll keep an eye out myself until then."

* * *

Zelina had to pass the time that Ahsoka spent teaching at the academy wandering the streets of Mandalore, taking some much needed personal time. Once it got near the time for the Academy to finish classes—at least near the time when Ahsoka finished her classes—Zelina made her way to the facility. Dusk was approaching, and with it came an air of an uneasy urgency. She didn't like it; such feelings in the air usually preceded some disastrous event or close call. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

As Zelina left the air taxi and approached the academy, she kept her eyes peeled for Korkie and his friends as well as Ahsoka. She was suspicious that whatever this feeling in the air was, it was going to be centered around one of them.

With a sigh, Zelina navigated the halls of the Academy until she found the room that Ahsoka taught in. It was completely empty other than Ahsoka herself, who was cleaning up with a thoughtful, worried expression on her face. Zelina made her way towards the young Padawan, clearing her throat.

"Something on your mind?" Zelina asked her as she approached Ahsoka, a small smile on her face. Ahsoka chuckled.

"You have no idea," she said, her frown still firmly in place.

"Ah...well, I bet I can guess that it has something to do with Cadet Korkie and his friends."

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"The four of them came by Satine's earlier today. Satine said that she was going to look into their claims, though she still hasn't contacted me about anything yet," Zelina said, leaning against the table.

"Did you know that they broke into a government warehouse?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Satine and I assumed as much," Zelina said with a shrug.

"They told me that they were meeting with the _Prime Minister_ tonight; they didn't say anything about meeting with Satine; they hinted at it, but that's all. And they said they were bringing a holorecording to show him as well."

"Alone?" Zelina asked suspiciously.

"I believe so," she affirmed with a grim nod.

"Something's wrong with all of this," Zelina muttered, straightening up from her seat against the desk. "Find Korkie and the others, make sure that they're safe. I've got to go find Satine and make sure that she's all right as well."

"On it," Ahsoka said, setting what she'd been gathering in a drawer and making a hasty exit. Zelina was close behind her, but they immediately split down opposite sides of the hall.

"I'll contact you if I find anything," Zelina called back towards Ahsoka before she made a sharp turn and the young togruta disappeared from sight.

Hopefully, neither of the parties would be in any danger. Zelina would rather find out that it was a false alarm than find out that they'd been harmed in some way.

* * *

Zelina knew that something was wrong the moment she entered the building. Rushing down the darkened stairs, her unease continued to rise.

She was borderline panic when she saw Satine's personal guard that had been standing by the door earlier was lying on the floor, dead.

A crash came from within, and Zelina's hand instinctively flew to where her lightsabers were...

...supposed to be.

_Blast it!_

Anakin had her lightsabers, and he was star systems away.

Quickly, Zelina crept into the dwelling, her eyes grazing over every dark precipice in the immediate area. It was only because she was on high alert that she was ready for the sudden attack that came at her when she turned the corner towards the kitchen.

She ducked as an unmarked officer took a swing at her head, grabbing the man's arm and flipping him over her shoulder. Another man came at her in her distraction, but she managed to grab his fist before he could connect and yanked him past her, kneeing him in the stomach along the way. Both men were back on their feet in the next moment and Zelina spun back to elbow the first man in the face, spinning again to nail the second man in the face with her foot.

A third man joined the fray.

While Zelina ducked and weaved between blows, delivering her own, she heard the shattering of glass; a window.

"Satine!" she called out, taking a hit thigh that caused her to sink towards the ground, but she managed to stay on her feet and keep swinging.

Outside, she heard the sound of a blaster speeding away. Growling low in her throat, Zelina lost all patience and called on the Force, shoving two of the men so that they flew forward and slammed into the cabinets of the kitchen on the other side of the room while she spun around and ripped the helmet off of the third man. Once the head protection was gone, she grabbed his head, ignoring the blow to her ribcage as she brought his head hard over her knee. The man crumpled to the ground and she was able to turn and deal with the other two.

One had hit his head on a sharp corner of the cabinets and was lying motionless on the floor, so she was left with only one opponent who was making a mad dash towards her. She stepped aside and the man twisted, landing a blow on her hip before she grabbed him and threw him into the coffee table. The glass shattered, and Zelina was on him in the next second, one arm pressed against the throat as she pinned him against the floor.

"Where are they taking her?" she shouted at him.

"Do you really think I'll tell you Jedi?" the man spat back. Zelina slammed him against the floor and there was a nasty _crunch_ of glass, eliciting a scream of pain from the man.

"It might take some persuasion," she grunted. "You better give me something, or so help me—"

"You'll what? Kill me? That would be against your Code," he sneered. "Face it Jedi; you've got nothing on me, and I won't talk."

Zelina growled low in her throat. "Give your boss my hello when you wake up."

Before the man could inquire what she meant, Zelina yanked him to the side, slamming his head against the foot of the coffee table and knocking him out. She launched to her feet, dusting herself off and pulling out her com link.

"Ahsoka, come in, it's Zelina."

Ahsoka's voice came a moment later. "Zelina! I've got Korkie and the cadets. The Prime Minister set them up, but they're all right now. What about Satine?"

Zelina cursed under her breath. "They took her. I don't know where, but they've got her. If the Prime Minister is behind all of this, we're going to have to tread very, very carefully."

Ahsoka was silent for a few moments before she finally replied. "I think I have a plan."

"Well by all means, go ahead and share it," Zelina said with a small smile, letting her gaze finally run the length of the room. Several glass panels were shattered, several of Satine's guards lay dead on the floor, and there was three of the unmarked officers lie unmoving on the ground.

"All right, this is going to sound a little crazy, but just bear with me..."

* * *

Zelina worked her lip between her teeth as she waited within the shadows a little ways away from the high security prison that the cadets were being led into.

Ahsoka's plan had required that the cadets be 'arrested' and turned in by Ahsoka. As soon as Almec was gone, Zelina was going to 'appear' after getting a message from her earlier about the 'conspiracy' that Satine and the cadets were involved in. The two of them would infiltrate the prison, see the cadets, and then search around to see if Satine was inside.

It was a little too simple for Zelina's taste, but they did have to hurry to get this done before Almec could release anything against Satine to the public.

Zelina got into the speeder she'd borrowed from Satine's apartment as she saw Almec start making his way away from the prison. She knew it was a risky choice, especially if Almec came back and saw it, but she didn't really have that much of an option.

Once Almec had disappeared from view of the landing pad Ahsoka stood waiting on, Zelina angled the speeder towards the prison, making a show of appearing in a rush. She brought the speeder to an abrupt halt, jumping out and rushing towards Ahsoka.

"I'm back, I'm here; is it really true?" she asked her breathlessly. Ahsoka gave a curt nod.

"I'm afraid it is; Satine and the cadets are both in custody right now."

Zelina shook her head. "Satine...who would have known? Though I guess she had the perfect cover and was in the perfect position for such a thing...what about the cadets, have you interrogated them yet?"

"Not yet; I was waiting for you Master Du'ahn, as you instructed me to."

"Good, good. I say the sooner we interrogate them, the better," Zelina said, her hands on her hips.

"I agree," Ahsoka said with a nod. They both made their way stiffly to the guard that stood by the door, Zelina in the lead.

"Officer; we need to interrogate the prisoners _immediately_ ," Zelina said, her voice ringing with authority.

The man nodded in affirmation, stepping aside to allow the two into the prison. Zelina noticed that Ahsoka stopped to glance back and smirk at the officer's back, though she kept walking, perfectly in character.

Ahsoka needed to work on her undercover skills; what if someone saw such actions?

Two more guards led them through the prison; one in the front, and one behind. Zelina and Ahsoka let their gazes wander, paying attention to each and every cell they passed while looking as disinterested in what was around them as possible. Eventually, however, they came to the cell that housed all four cadets and stepped inside. All of the cadets launched to their feet as soon as the Jedi entered, but Ahsoka was the one to step forward and talk to them as soon as the door slid shut.

"Careful; we're being watched," she warned.

"Did he buy it?" the blonde girl asked.

"Have you found my Aunt?" Korkie cut in.

"Not exactly...but we know they have her in custody," Ahsoka told him hesitantly.

"Where?" Korkie asked eagerly.

"The Prime Minister wouldn't tell me," Ahsoka admitted.

"I _knew_ this plan wouldn't work," the other boy grumbled, turning away with a defeated slump. Zelina shook her head.

"This plan has just begun. If we're going to be successful than you need to wait a little longer," Zelina explained. "They won't be holding Satine anywhere obvious, so it might take a while to find her, but we will."

"We'll have to modify this plan a bit," Ahsoka muttered, looking down thoughtfully.

"How are you going to do that?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Yes Ahsoka, pray tell?" Zelina asked, eyebrows raised. "This is your mission, I believe and you are the one calling the shots; but you still need to make sure I'm in the dark as to what you're doing."

"Don't worry you guys; you'll know when to act when I give the signal," Ahsoka soothed the cadets.

"What's the signal?" Korkie asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Ahsoka said with a sly smile. She turned to Zelina. "Just follow my lead. You'll catch on to what I'm doing quickly I bet."

Zelina nodded. "Copy that Commander."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she turned to leave the cell., stopping in front of the guard. "You _will_ take us to Duchess Satine," Ahsoka said, waving her hand in front of the guard's face. Zelina narrowed her eyes slightly at the action. A mind trick; it could be as effective as it could be disastrous to their plans, all depending on how strong minded this particular guard was and if any other guard happened to see.

Still, it seemed to work...

"I _will_ take you to Duchess Satine..." the guard echoed, turning away and already starting down the walkway. Ahsoka shot a triumphant smile at Zelina before she started forward after the guard, walking with a purpose so it at least looked like she was where she was supposed to be. Zelina followed her cautiously, tense and ready for any trouble that might arise should this plan go terribly wrong, especially since they were already improvising at such an early stage.

The guard led them to a high security cell that rose high above them in a single large, spacious room. Zelina could see Satine housed at the way top, and she spared a glance at the two guards that flanked either side of them. A second one had been standing guard outside the room, and that was where they had picked him up.

Ahsoka strode purposely towards the control panel, reaching to release the Duchess from her cell.

"What are you doing?" the guard suddenly asked, reaching out to stop the young Padawan. Zelina turned to him, subtly waving a few fingers at hip level in his direction.

It seemed while everyone else was so blatantly obvious about their mind tricks, Zelina was one of the few that chose to be _subtle_.

"We _must_ interrogate the Duchess," Zelina commanded.

"You...must...interrogate...the Duchess," the guard said haltingly, glancing at his guard friend. Zelina frowned whilst Ahsoka continued to pluck away at the controls. She could hear Satine's cell being lowered to their level behind her.

 _Something is still not right_...

Zelina was loath to turn her back on the guards, but once she heard the cell slide open behind her she turned to see the Duchess collapse with Ahsoka kneeling down beside her to help the woman up. Satine pulled away.

"Ahsoka, Zeilna, it's a trap!" the Duchess exclaimed desperately. In her mind, Zelina cursed.

_I knew it!_

"I see you found the Duchess youngling; and it seems you brought Master Du'ahn into all of this as well, how lovely," came a new voice, and they all turned to see Almec making his way towards them. Zelina stood up sharply, her body going tense with anticipation. "You may stop your playacting now Sergeant," he commanded.

"Prime Minister, sir!" both guards said in unison, snapping to attention.

"Using a Jedi Mind Trick was a very poor decision," Almec continued to explain, stepping further into the room. Guards were starting to emerge from all around them, and in her mind Zelina was trying to figure the odds that were stacked against them. "My guards have been trained to resist such archaic magic, and now you have revealed yourselves as conspirators. Set for stun!"

"Move," Zelina barked at Ahsoka, and they both leapt to opposite sides to avoid the stun bolts that were sent their way. Both of them were met with immediate opposition in the form of at least two guards, and the others were converging. Zelina ground her teeth in frustration as she heard the large gun behind them power up for a second blast even as Zelina sank her fist into a guard's stomach, holding up her arm to hold off a downwards blow with one of their shields. She couldn't really move out of the way of the inevitable stun blast without putting herself in the path of more guards, and she had to remember to keep Satine factored into this difficult spot they all found themselves in.

Admitting to herself that she was going to get stunned into submission at any moment, Zelina resolved to take as many of the guards down as she could. She dropped low, knocking the feet out from under one of the guards and coming up to meet him halfway through his fall to deliver a powerful blow under his chin. There was a definite _crack_ , and she had to resist the urge to shake off the pain in her hand. She grit her teeth, turning to elbow another guard right in the nose. Blood spurted as the man cried out in pain, and Zelina grabbed him to use him as a human shield for the stun bolt that came soaring towards her, lashing out backwards with her foot to stop the guard that was coming to join the fray. The man seized her foot midair, but she simply through the stunned man at the guard that had a hold of her foot, effectively freeing herself once again.

Marked as the more dangerous Jedi of the two, Zelina found herself faced with several opponents with no time to spare a glance to see how Ahsoka was doing. The guard she'd thrown the stunned one at was already getting to his feet, and three more were converging. Zelina stood in the middle, tense and ready for whatever they were going to throw at her.

"I think it would be wise, Master Jedi, for you to stop fighting my guards, or I'm afraid your young friend will be the one to pay for your lack of cooperation," Almec said coolly, his voice ringing through the spacious room. Zelina finally tore her gaze from her opponents to look at the other side of the room, where Ahsoka was already bound, her teeth grit in frustration as one of the guards pressed a blaster muzzle to the togruta's head.

"I think it would be idiotic of you to pull the trigger, Almec. Hell hath no fury like a Skywalker," Zelina shot back. If Ahsoka was killed, Anakin would rip whoever was responsible apart, molecule by molecule; and Zelina refused to have Ahsoka killed on her watch.

"You only have one chance to stand down Jedi, or she will die; it will not take much to cover it up, perhaps even mark you as the one to blame," Almec said, sounding bored. Zelina bristled, tensing slightly for more of a fight before she gradually forced herself to drop her defensive position. One of the guards rushed forwards and dealt a heavy blow to her shins, sending her to her knees with a growl. The same guards forced her hands behind her back, clipping a pair of binders into place.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Almec asked her. Zelina simply glared at him. Almec shook his head. "You little fools..."

The guards pulled both Zelina and Ahsoka to their feet but holding them at opposite sides of the room, just in case. Once they were certain that the Jedi were contained, Almec stepped forward, a datapad in hand that he offered to Satine.

"Sign it; sign the confession and admit to your treasonous ways," Almec demanded. Satine sat straight and defiant.

"There is only one traitor to Mandalore here, Prime Minister," Satine said, her voice acidic. "And that's _you_! _You_ control the black market, _you_ have betrayed the public trust, and _you_ used your office to accumulate wealth and power! It's _shameful_!"

Almec took her insults with a clenched jaw, withdrawing slightly with a somewhat forced chuckle. "You're idealism is inspiring my dear, but hopelessly naïve. I established the black market for the people."

"That's absurd!" Ahsoka shouted from where she was being held.

"The war is disrupting trade across the Galaxy! The profits from the black market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore. Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security," Almec countered. Ahsoka glared daggers at the man, though Zelina decided not to waste her time with the man, and instead was testing how strong the binders on her hands were. If she could get the right moment, then she could break free and they could all get out of here.

"It's a tax for _your_ benefit, Prime Minister," Satine shot back. "Where are these _humanitarian supplies_ you speak of!"

"Sergeant, put the shock collar on her," Almec barked. Zelina tensed while Satine took steadying breathes, preparing herself for what was to come. One of the unmarked guards stepped forward and clasped the metal band around Satine's neck. "My patience has worn thin Duchess; now maybe this will convince you."

Almec pressed a button and Satine cried out in pain from the electrical shock that coursed through her. Zelina bit her lip so hard to avoid shouting insults and retain a cool head that she was sure it was blood she tasted in her mouth. The jolt, thankfully, was decently short, and Satine sat panting on the floor for a few seconds.

"I would rather die than sign your _confession_ ," Satine spat at Almec.

"That can be arranged," Almec responded smoothly.

"You're wasting your time," Ahsoka snarled at him. Almec appraised her calmly.

"Bring me those...traitorous cadets," Almec sneered. One of the guards broke away to do as instructed, and Satine whipped around in a panic.

"No, you can't! They're just _children_!" she pleaded.

Almec did not seem to care.

Zelina, meanwhile, had discovered the weak spot in her binders, but she held back. Now was not the time, it was not the moment.

But she was going to be ready when said moment came.

There was a few moments of silence during which the collar was removed from Satine before the guards returned with the four cadets in the middle; one guard for each cadet. Ahsoka and Zelina both shared a glance, and Zelina knew that that moment was coming.

As well as Ahsoka's signal.

"I'm afraid your nephew will have to suffer needlessly," Almec told Satine before he turned to the guard beside him. "Put the shock collar on Cadet Korkie."

The guard by Korkie placed a restraining hand on Korkie to keep the boy from moving as the other guard approached.

Ahsoka coughed.

Chaos ensued.

Zelina's attention immediately focused on her group of guards as she swung her leg backwards, forcing the guard holding her forward with a blow to the shins, jumping and bringing her arms around to the front before she hit the ground again, after which she rapidly hooked her bound hands around the guards neck and successfully cut off his airway. As the other guards rushed to stop her, Zelina called on the Force to spin on her heel and kick a guard right in the face, sending him crashing to the ground as she followed all the way through the motion. Another guard came at her from the side and she sent a difficult but effective Force Push his way, sending him flying into a fourth guard. Zelina brought her heel down hard on the second guard she'd felled before he could get up, knocking him out cold. In her arms, she felt the first guard go limp, passing out from lack of oxygen. With one quick, Force-enhanced yank, Zelina snapped her bonds in half, effectively freeing herself. She took no time in spinning around and punching one of the guards that had come at her in the face, yanking his baton from him.

Good; now she had a weapon.

Zelina advanced mercilessly, bringing the baton down hard on the raising guard that one of the cadets had downed. She spun back around to hit a guard that had tried to sneak up on her from behind right in the gut, bringing the baton down on his head when he doubled over in pain.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the shock collar being activated, followed closely by a cry from Almec. "Stop fighting!"

Zelina instinctively brought the baton to her side, stepping away from the guards as everything else came to a standstill. She glanced around to see Ahsoka standing by the control panel, Almec on his hands and knees a few paces away, a small handful of guards still standing, and the cadets perfectly unharmed. Satine was dragging herself to her feet, relief resonating from every inch of her being.

"Send for my personal guards," she told Ahsoka as the cadets also stood up.

They were safe.

* * *

Once Satine's guards arrived, the conspiring guards that were under Almec's control and Almec himself were all arrested, with Almec himself being bound as Satine had been and getting locked in the cell he'd imprisoned Satine in by Satine herself.

"You must know by now that I didn't just bring you here to teach," Satine said, turning to Ahsoka. "I knew something was amiss, but I had _no one_ to trust. I thought if I brought a Jedi, especially a friend of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together."

"I would say it worked," Zelina said with a grin. Satine laughed happily.

"I would have never guessed that I would be receiving both of your help; imagine my delight when I learned that it would be you two that came to my aid."

"I never doubted you Duchess," Ahsoka said sincerely.

"Neither did we," Korkie said as the cadets collectively snapped to attention.

Korkie allowed himself to break his cadet persona and promptly stepped forward to embrace his aunt. Satine returned the hug with a content smile and joy in her eyes.

It was a very heart-touching scene to behold.

* * *

The day soon came for Anakin to bring Ahsoka and Zelina back to the for-front of the war, and the group stood in anticipation of the ship as it gracefully touched down. Zelina and Ahsoka turned to face Korkie and Satine, who were there to see them off.

Korkie stepped forward and gave a deep bow. "It was an honor to serve with Jedi Knights."

"It was my privilege to be your teacher," Ahsoka told him with a smile and a slight bow. Zelina turned to Satine.

"Good luck with your world Satine; you know if you ever need any help, all you need do is ask. Anakin is at your service as well," Zelina told her sincerely.

Satine smiled warmly. "I will keep that in mind, thank you Zelina; and give Master Skywalker my thanks as well." Before Zelina could leave, Satine put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck with your more...heart-induced endeavors. I hope one day you may receive what you wish for."

"Thank you Duchess," Zelina said with a deep bow, her face heating up just slightly. "I hope to see you again soon."

With that, Zelina and Ahsoka turned to face the ship and made their way to the lowered landing ramp Anakin stood waiting on, arms folded over his chest.

"I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you," he said in amusement as they approached him. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Eh...it had its moments."

"Oh?" Anakin asked, unclipping her lightsaber from his belt and tossing it in the air before he offered it to her. "Like the one where you convinced untrained children to help you overthrow a corrupt government?"

"That _was_ a highlight," Ahsoka said casually as she took the weapon back.

"It sounds pretty risking," Anakin said, his voice laced with concern for his Padawan as she drew nearer to the ramp. Anakin was still standing firmly in place. "You're lucky you didn't get hurt."

"Nothing you wouldn't have done," Ahsoka countered playfully with a smile. With that, she ascended the ramp and disappeared inside the ship. Zelina placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"She's right you know; it's rather amusing," she quipped.

"Yeah, I know," Anakin said, a smile playing across his features and a sparkle in his eyes. He unclipped Zelina's lightsabers. "I believe you want these; not a scratch, as promised."

Zelina visibly lit up, eagerly taking the weapons from him and clipping them back onto her belt. "Oh, my babies! I missed you two; I could have used you earlier."

Anakin laughed, clapping her on the back. "It's good to have you back Zee."

"It's good to be back Ani; it's good to be back."


	23. Season 3: Overlords

"Any sign of that cruiser yet?"

Zelina leaned across from her seat behind Obi-Wan towards Anakin, who was busy with the controls of the ship that they were taking to a rendezvous point with a heavily armed cruiser. Ahsoka sat next to her behind Anakin, also fiddling away at some of the controls.

The four of them had been sent to investigate a message that had contained a two thousand year old Jedi distress code. Just in case it was a separatist trap, they were meeting with the cruiser so that they could have backup.

Personally, Zelina didn't know what to make of it. She didn't think it was a Separatist trap, but the two thousand year old code was rather suspicious.

Anakin sighed, glancing back at her for a moment. "I'm making contact with them right now." He turned back to the communications. "Rex, Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

"Sir, we _are_ at the rendezvous point," Rex said in surprise. "There's no sign of you on our scanners."

Zelina's eyebrows shot up at Rex's statement, and she looked sharply up at Anakin. "Oh, come on, that's impossible," Anakin said scathingly. He turned to the three incredulous gazes that were transfixed on their pilot. "Something's wrong, we're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's _nothing_ here! Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and _he's_ not here!"

By this point, Anakin was rather obviously annoyed, and _obviously_ wanted answers.

"This _is_ getting interesting," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, stroking his beard for a moment. At that moment, Rex's holoimage began to flicker and disappear.

"Unable to find you...where are you sir?" Rex said before he completely disappeared.

"Something's blocking the signal!" Ahsoka exclaimed. Zelina stood up from her seat, placing a hand on the back of both Anakin's chair and Obi-Wan's chair. The power went off and the boys scrambled to recharge the ship while Zelina's frown deepened.

"Something isn't right here," Zelina said. She was well aware that she was stating the obvious, but Obi-Wan was too, so she didn't think much of it.

"Not good," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Everything's dead; even the life support," Ahsoka added.

"Let's hope none of us need that," Zelina murmured, peering out into the darkness in front of her.

"This is really strange..." Anakin added softly, turning to look at Obi-Wan. At that moment, the ship suddenly hummed to life, causing the four to look around the ship in surprise. Obi-Wan ended up being the first one to speak.

"There! See? Nothing to be concerned about after all," he said pointedly with a small smile.

"I beg to differ," Zelina said abruptly, her eyes fixated on the form that was rapidly getting closer. It was...strange. Shaped like a large gem, like a diamond, and it was black and red.

The ship lurched and, without any of them controlling it, the ship began to draw closer to the shape of its own accord with no sign of stopping.

"It's pulling us towards it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Am _I_ the only one worried about what's going on here?" Zelina asked, her voice tense as she glanced between the two males of the group. In front of them, the large shape began to open up, and a blinding light emanated from its center in pure white.

"Everyone strap yourselves in," Obi-Wan commanded. "It looks as though we're going for a ride."

Zelina knew better than to argue, and she immediately returned to her seat and buckled in. The light was getting even brighter somehow, washing everyone and everything inside of the ship in celestial light as they drew closer and closer to the object's center. Eventually, she couldn't take the brightness anymore and she raised her hand to shield her eyes...

The next thing she knew, there was nothing.

* * *

What roused her to consciousness was Anakin's familiar voice.

"I must have...blacked out..."

"Well then who landed the shuttle," came Obi-Wan's voice, and Zelina let her eyelids slowly flutter open.

"Not me..." Ahsoka muttered from beside her. Zelina's eyes locked on the view outside of the ship.

"What..." she started, but her voice trailed off as she was still battling drowsiness. She felt strange...

"Um...where are we?" Anakin said. All around she could see strange plants, lush yet short grass, and ancient stone.

"Some kind of organic mass," Ahsoka stated after she punched a command into the computer. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid, but at least the atmosphere is breathable."

"Well this is getting more unusual by the minute; I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are _or_ if we're even _in_ our own galaxy," Obi-Wan muttered while Zelina got to her feet. She swayed slightly, and Anakin shot her a concerned look.

"Does anyone else feel weird?" Zelina murmured. Anakin stood from his seat and steadied her, and Zelina placed her hand gratefully on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and Zelina felt a wave of concern wash over her. She knew it was Anakin's but yet...it was so strong it felt like her own.

Slowly, she shook her head. "I...think I'm fine..."

Ahsoka got to her feet and opened the door that lead out of the cockpit. "I'm going outside to take a look around," she declared.

Anakin tightened his grip on Zelina's arm while Obi-Wan drew up beside them. "Have you regained your footing now?" Obi-Wan asked gently. Zelina nodded.

"Yes, I should be fine," she assured him, watching the elder Jedi leave for a moment. She still felt weird and she could feel Anakin's eyes on her as his concern mounted.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just...heightened senses I guess," she murmured, glancing at him discreetly. "What about you; do you feel weird?"

Anakin hesitated. "A little, yeah," he admitted.

Zelina shook her head. "I think it's this place...wherever we are. It's really strong in the Force."

Anakin nodded. "I guess so...come on, we better catch up with the others. Do you need me to...?"

Zelina waved him off. "No, no, I'll be fine."

She could sense his disapproval crystal clear, but she still walked on without a problem, keeping her eyes trained forward while Anakin shadowed behind her. They descended the ramp the moment that Ahsoka spoke.

"Hey, I saw something!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the foliage. "A reflection up on the hill."

There was nothing there. Obi-Wan couldn't see anything either, and he was the one with the macrobinoculars.

There was, however, floating rock formations all around them as well as rolling mountains and a few wispy clouds. Suddenly there was a voice—it was the voice of a woman, and it echoed all around them. Two sentences at once.

_Are you the One?_

_Is he the One?_

"What the, what?" Anakin exclaimed. He looked at the others. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," Obi-Wan said flippantly. Zelina looked Anakin in the eyes.

"I did," she admitted. "The woman...I heard it."

That drew curious looks from the other two, but neither of them heard their responses. Instead, they heard the woman's voice once more.

_Are you the One?_

_Is he the One?_

Anakin and Zelina both spun around at the sound, and there stood the source of the voice; a woman with long, flowing green hair. She was bathed in an ethereal light, and her hair was pushed out of her petit face by a fragile looking golden headpiece. She was absolutely mighty and stunning, garbed in gold and white, and at the same time she looked fragile and innocent.

"Hello..." Obi-Wan said, sounding like a man who had just spotted the loveliest woman in a cantina.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, sounding like he was caught somewhere between sounding courteous and getting right to an interrogation.

"I am Daughter," she said, her voice echoing around them.

Anakin gave the woman a _seriously_ look, but didn't necessarily say anything either.

"Are you the One?" she asked, out loud this time for everyone to hear but to Anakin alone.

"Ah, the one, what?" Anakin asked somewhat challengingly.

"I will take you to him," Daughter said abruptly.

"Him _who_?" Ahsoka asked pointedly.

"Uh, did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly.

"Only _he_ can help you," the Daughter said, remaining vague. "There is little time, follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall."

Anakin snorted softly as Daughter turned to start leading them away. "And we thought the _planet_ was strange. How about _this_ one?"

Zelina eyed the woman's retreating form cautiously while Obi-Wan was the one to give the condolences. "We'll be fine, so long as we stay together," he said pointedly.

Zelina shook her head, falling into step right beside Anakin. "This is just...strange. Any ideas as to what is going on?"

She knew before he even opened his mouth that he was just as confused as she was. She could feel it, sense it. Yet again, what he felt came through loud and clear as if they were her own feelings.

"I have no idea," he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you still feeling strange?"

"I'm getting used to it," she admitted with a shrug. "I'm not sick, I'm just...not used to being this aware, I guess? Maybe whoever this _he_ is can give us some answers."

"I don't know..." Anakin said doubtfully. "I've got a strange feeling about all of this, and I don't know if it's good or bad yet."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Zelina suggested. Anakin flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

After about an hour or so of walking, they found themselves curving around the side of a mountain. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked side by side behind Zelina and Anakin, who stuck close to each other's side right behind Daughter. Obi-Wan hurried his pace so that he could lean over and whisper in Anakin's ear.

"Have you noticed that the seasons seem to change with the time of day?" he murmured. Anakin and Zelina both glanced around.

"Yeah..." Anakin muttered.

"And there are no animals," Ahsoka said, adding her own observations.

Zelina however, had been testing the Force her in this strange place. Just as she thought, she found that this place was unnaturally strong in the Force; stronger than anywhere else she had ever been.

"Can you sense it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh yes," Zelina said gravely. Anakin nodded in agreement, as if he already knew what she was thinking.

"The Force is...unusually strong," he murmured.

"An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before...be wary," Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin hurried his pace to catch up with Daughter, and Zelina instinctually stayed right at his side, continuing to look around at her surroundings while she listened to the conversation that the two struck up.

"Excuse me; who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The Father of course," Daughter said, as if all of this was completely normal and common knowledge.

"Of course," Ahsoka said in amusement behind them.

"And what exactly are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zelina shot him a dirty look. _Well aren't you just smooth with the ladies? What are you? That's a good way to get smacked_.

Anakin snorted beside her, and she shot him a curious look. "What are you laughing about?"

Anakin gave her a look. "Don't act innocent with me, I heard your little line. _Smooth_ Zee," he said, putting emphasis on the one word. Zelina's frown deepened.

"Ani, I didn't say anything out loud," she murmured.

Daughter cut off whatever Anakin was about to say with her response to Obi-Wan's question. "We are the ones who guard the Power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

"Glad she cleared that up for us," Anakin mumbled under his breath. He continued to shoot Zelina confused looks, though they were looks of confusion that Zelina openly shared with him.

What was going on here?

* * *

After some more climbing up the mountain, the path narrowed, and they were all forced to walk single file.

Zelina was the first to hear the cracking.

Anakin was the first to see it.

They both reacted at once.

"Hey, look out!" Anakin cried out while Zelina and Anakin both grabbed an arm of Daughter and collectively threw the three of them forward, out of the way of a massive falling chunk of mountain. They landed on their stomachs, solidly on the ledge. Zelina came dangerously close to falling over the edge, but Anakin had latched onto her arm and instinctively pulled her close to him, sensing she was in danger. Together, they both got up as the dust around them cleared and the smaller pebbles settled.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry creasing his brow as he spoke.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

Now that he was certain that Zelina was okay, he moved to check on Daughter. Right before his hand touched her arm, however, Daughter drew back somewhat violently, rising to her feet sharply and spoke in an echoing voice of authority.

"It is _forbidden_ for you to touch me!"

"Sor- _ry_ , I was just saving your life," Anakin said, his hands up in defense while a small flicker of annoyance passed across his face. Daughter's expression softened and she looked at the chunk of mountain that now blocked their path, her eyes tracing back to where the rock had been.

"That was my brother's work...you are in great danger," Daughter informed them gravely. "Wait for me; do not leave this place."

With that, she turned to leave. Startled, Anakin lifted his hand as if he could snatch her back. "Hey, wait!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think she's listening to you," Zelina quipped. However, Anakin wasn't able to snap back the witty comment she knew he was forming because his com link went off and Obi-Wan's voice cut into the moment.

"Anakin, are you there? Are you both all right?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Yeah...but our friend here has _run off_!" he said, shouting the last part at Daughter's retreating back. Zelina frowned at him, sensing that his frustration was starting to fester into anger. Gently, she put a hand on his back.

"Hey...calm down, I'm sure _eventually_ all this will make some sense," she said softly, massaging his shoulder soothingly as she spoke.

Anakin sighed, but said nothing in response as he instead replied to Obi-Wan. "Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. We'll follow _her_ and find out how to get off this rock."

Zelina scowled slightly, but she didn't argue with him. He'd set his mind on moving forward, so they were going to move forward after Daughter. Besides, his curiosity was—literally, at the moment—infectious, and Zelina wanted to know where Daughter was going too.

"And if this is a trap?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly.

"Then I'm not going to _wait around_ long enough to _find out_ ," Anakin said, as if it should be obvious. He was already starting forward even as Obi-Wan started to argue.

"Anakin, stop, wait for us to find another way around and meet you—"

Anakin shut off the com link before Obi-Wan could say anything further and smirked at Zelina. "He worries too much."

Zelina glanced behind them, where violent looking storm clouds were starting to gather. "I don't know...some of those worries might be well based. It looks like a storm is coming in, and if our discoveries so far with this planet have taught us anything, it won't be anything like a normal storm."

Anakin glanced back as well, frowning slightly. "We'll get to shelter before that happens. We just have to stay close to the _Daughter_ 's trail."

"I don't know Ani, it's getting pretty close," Zelina said in concern, watching the pitch black clouds roll closer and closer at an alarming rate.

"Then we'll hurry," he said simply, clenching his teeth in annoyance. Zelina cocked an eyebrow at him, speeding up her pace to keep even with him just in case any other freak accidents occurred that could separate them.

"You seem rather irritable right now," she quipped.

"You don't seem worried at all, when you should be! Why am I the only one that's questioning what's going on here?" Anakin asked tersely.

"You're not," Zelina said shortly. "We're all trying to figure out what's happening; it's just that some of us are a little calmer about the matter. With that short temper of yours, you'll never get some answers if you don't relax. You'll bite someone's head off before they can explain things to you."

Anakin rolled his eyes, but both of them stumbled in their footing when it suddenly grew very dark and everything around them started to die. Anakin looked just as alarmed as Zelina. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it either," she said with worry, glancing at him.

"Come on, let's speed this up," Anakin murmured, taking her arm as they both broke out into a run. It was foolhardy to think they could outrun the storm, but they _could_ get out of it as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

The winds gusted violently around them, lightning struck the ground meters and centimeters away from them, and the trees around them glowed a haunting blue as Zelina and Anakin both scrambled up the side of the mountain in front of them. Several times they found themselves on their hands and knees, but every time they did the other would pull them back to their feet and their mad dash to safety would continue. They had spotted the round hole of a cave up above them, and figured that it would make adequate cover from the more dangerous aspects of the storm.

Slightly ahead of her, Anakin was the first to hop into the cave, reaching back to pull Zelina inside with him.

"Thanks," Zelina muttered to him, coming even with him as they surveyed the landscape that stretched out before them in the darkness. It wasn't hard to pick out a destination. Through the storm a bright light could be seen at the top of a mountain, and it was obvious that both of them were focused on that little light in the distance.

"Whoever we're looking for is in that monastery," Anakin murmured.

"But do we want to risk it to get there?" Zelina answered, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Of course we do; are you really going to let some storm stop you from getting answers?" Anakin asked her. Zelina sighed.

"I know you aren't, and I can't let you go alone or you're going to hurt yourself, so I guess we'll go," she said in reply.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Anakin asked, his lips turning up in that smile she loved so much. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Let's just get moving Skywalker, all right? The sooner we get to that monastery, the better."

* * *

It was a merciless trip, but with their fast pace and determination they soon found themselves rounding a corner and taking the steps to the monastery two at a time. They skidded to a halt in the doorway, and Zelina found herself stifling a gasp at the sight in front of her.

An eerie blue light bathed the entire interior, and a misty blue fog seemed to hover all around them. There was a suspended walkway running right up to a large throne looking structure framed by two strangely contorted statues, with an intersection that lead off to the right and the left just right before the seat. At the foot of the throne and statues, a figure garbed in the same haunting blue tones could be seen. Anakin and Zelina shared a glance, a silent message of understanding passing between them before they cautiously started forward.

They finally reached the figure, who Zelina now saw was a wizened old man with a long white beard that sat in deep mediation, unfazed by their approach. There was a strong sense of reverence around the elderly man, and Zelina and Anakin instinctively sat down, assuming meditative positions across from him without any prompt. Through the link that had been strangely strengthened since their arrival on the planet, Zelina could sense that Anakin didn't know what he was doing any more than Zelina did.

The elderly man opened his eyes, revealing their shade to be a luminous blue. They _literally_ glowed. And, just as with Daughter, when the elderly man spoke, his voice seemed to echo around them.

"Welcome my friends," the old man said courteously.

"What is it that you want from me?" Anakin asked immediately, an eyebrow raised challengingly. Zelina instinctively placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Right to the point, aren't you Ani," she murmured under her breath for only him to hear.

"To learn the truth about who you really are," the man responded, unfazed by Anakin's blunt and straightforward nature. "One that maybe you have known all along. One you must _believe_ in order to fulfill your destiny."

While the old man rose to stand directly in front of Anakin, Zelina felt like ice had just been dumped down her back as sudden realization dawned on her and the words of Jedi Masters in the presence of a six year old floated back to her.

_He is the Chosen One! Surely you must see it!_

"Enough with the riddles old man," Anakin said sharply, his good mood gone. It seemed he had not had the epiphany that Zelina just had. "Tell us what's going on here."

Lightning cracked outside, and thunder seemed to momentarily shake the building before the old man spoke. "As you can see there is...nowhere else to go. It is late. You will both be my guests tonight," the old man said, already starting to take the path that lead off to the right. Zelina and Anakin fell into step behind him, sharing worried looks as he led them away without any further explanations.

* * *

The old man had led them both to two separate rooms where they would stay and get some rest for the night. Anakin was in one room, and Zelina was in another. She would have preferred sharing a room with him considering they were in a strange and unknown place with beings they did not know the allegiance of, but she was still nearby, so she couldn't complain too much.

Still, she was restless, and for some reason she could not find it within her to sleep. She knew Anakin was having similar problems through their recently unnaturally strengthened bond, and his anxiety wasn't helping her own. Sighing, Zelina rolled over onto her side, curling up into the fetal position as she tried to find a comfortable position to help her fall asleep.

Still nothing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on her rhythmic breathing as a way to lull herself to sleep.

_In...and out. In...and out. In..._

...out...

...in...

The bed sunk with the added weight of a new occupant to her bedroom right behind her, and Zelina let her eyes flicker open sleepily. "Ani?" she murmured, already turning over even as a familiar yet also unfamiliar voice answered her.

"No...someone else."

Zelina turned all the way onto her back and then froze at the sight of who was sitting on her bed. For several seconds she stared in shock into the deep blue eyes that she was so used to immediately associating with Anakin. The next minute she was bolting up in bed, scrambling to the other side of the room in a full blown panic.

The strange Luke from her dreams was sitting complacently on her bed, staring calmly back at her while she tried to control her raging and confused emotions.

"You!" she exclaimed in shock, staring at the young man. Just like in her last vision, he was wearing the outfit of pure black with a lightsaber clipped to his hip, and his dark blonde hair fell into his eyes. "What—how—why—who are you?"

She wasn't sure which question to ask, so they all sort of muddled together as she spoke. What was he doing here? How was he here? Who was he in the first place? Why did she have these visions of him? What was so important about him?

"Calm down," Luke offered gently, gesturing towards the bed again. "I think you'll want to sit down for this."

Zelina eyed the bed and the stranger cautiously. Something about this felt strange...

"Is this real? Are you really here?" she asked suspiciously. To her surprise, the young man laughed.

"It's real, but I'm not here, no. I haven't even been _born_ yet," Luke said with a small smile on his face. "You're having a vision...again. It's this place. It's strong with the Force, and removes the veil that's normally over your eyes."

Startled that she was talking to someone who didn't even exist yet, Zelina complied and sat down on the bed. Before anything could be said she blurted out the burning question on her mind since her first vision of the scared little boy. "Who are you?"

Luke's smile faded, and his eyes turned sad—mournful even. "You know who I am."

"No, I don't," Zelina argued back. "All I know is that your name is Luke and you've showed up twice in my visions now. You're obviously important, but I've got nothing to go on for who you are exactly."

Luke sighed, choosing to look down at Zelina's hand rather than look her in the eyes. "The choices that you and my father make are going to affect my life greatly. Every choice you make affects me."

"Your _father_?" Zelina asked, suddenly very, very confused. "But who's..."

She trailed off as she suddenly realized who this young man was, and she was ashamed she hadn't realized it sooner. Who else did she know with those pure blue eyes and that dirty blonde hair? Who did Luke resemble in so many almost frightening ways? As the realization dawned on her, Zelina looked intensely at the young man, watching his every move as she threw caution to the wind.

"Luke...Skywalker?"

Luke looked up at her and smiled sadly. "The one and only."

Zelina sat, utterly dumbfounded as she tried to process the information that had just been given to her. Luke Skywalker...Anakin's future son.

_Holy Force!_

A minor detail of one of her past visions suddenly struck her hard, like Grievous in one of her fights with the droid general. "Wait...but in my first dream—"

"I can't tell you everything," Luke said quickly, cutting her off. "I cannot shed much light on future events, as it is constantly in motion and never set in stone. But I can give you a warning, which is why I'm here."

"What warning?" Zelina asked cautiously, her voice dripping with concern. Something in Luke's gaze...it was way too haunted for someone his age.

"The choices that you and my father make will decide my fate. You could be my protector, my guardian, my teacher, or not be there at all. It is all up to the path that you and my father choose," Luke said softly. Suddenly he stood up, drawing away from Zelina rapidly. "I'm running out of time. Please, watch over my father. You must help him, you need to protect him."

Luke's pleas jarred Zelina, causing a deep rooted worry to grow within her. "Protect him? From what!"

Luke was starting to fade away rapidly. "Remember; what you choose will decide what happens to me, and you must help him. He needs you; I need you..."

"Wait, no, don't go, I need to know more!" Zelina cried out desperately, but it was too late. Luke had disappeared, and Zelina was left standing alone in her room, a flurry of strong emotions.

She had just met Anakin's _son_. She'd been having dreams of a _Luke Skywalker_. Anakin was in danger from _something_.

But what?

Before she could think any further on the matter, a strong wave of raw emotion fell over her from Anakin, and she didn't exactly like what he was feeling.

It seemed Anakin had enough of everything that was going on in this strange place.

Calling her lightsabers to her hands from their spot next to her bed, Zelina turned to the door and entered the hall just in time to see Anakin disappearing around the corner. She frowned, rushing after him with an expression of worry etched onto her face. What was going on? What had sent Anakin on this midnight run?

Zelina rounded the same corner he had just turned down to see him storm towards the old man, who was once more meditating on that throne-like platform in front of the two statues. Anakin shocked Zelina when he pulled out his lightsaber and activated the blade, holding the tip mere centimeters from the old man's face.

"Anakin!" she protested, rushing towards her friend and the old man.

It seemed any conversations about Luke would have to wait for another day.

"Cannot sleep?" the old man asked simply, unfazed by the hum of Anakin's lightsaber. His eyes were even still closed. "To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way," he added.

"You're a Sith Lord!" Anakin declared, and Zelina stopped short a meter away from him, staring between the elderly man and Anakin. The old man didn't _look_ like a Sith Lord...but looks could be deceiving.

"You have a very simple view of the universe," the old man said simply, still unmoving. "I am neither Sith, nor Jedi."

Finally the old man opened his eyes. "I am so much more. And so are the two of you."

"I see through your spells and visions old man!" Anakin declared firmly. "Tell me what is going on here!"

Visions?

Had Anakin had a vision as well?

The next moment saw all train of rational thought disappear from Zelina as she watched the old man lift his hand and _grab Anakin's lightsaber and push Anakin's lightsaber back into the hilt_.

"Some call us Force wielders."

"The Jedi have never spoken of this," Anakin said, his shock matching Zelina's own as they both stared dumbfounded at the old man.

"Mhm...few still know of our existence," the old man said pointedly.

"In that room, my _mother_ came to me; but it was not her! It was something else!"

Zelina felt her blood run cold. Anakin's mother was a sacred person in his life, and the one line that no one was to cross. He treasured her even in death, and she knew he still carried the pain of and blame for her death. Zelina looked sharply at the old man as well, waiting for his answer.

"Ah...my son I suspect," the old man said, stroking his beard.

"I had a vision of someone too...that wasn't your son as well, was it?" Zelina asked worriedly.

"No...no, yours was very much real; I sensed as much myself. However, my son can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us." The old man looked at Anakin from the corners of his eyes. "You carry a great sadness in your heart..."

At the old man's words, Zelina walked up behind Anakin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort and support. Anakin shot her a grateful look before they both returned their full attention to the old man in front of them.

"My children and I can manipulate the Force like no other. Therefore it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites."

"As a sanctuary?" Anakin asked, trying to follow what the old man was telling him. It didn't help that these beings changed topics so quickly.

"And a prison," the old man added softly. "You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children, and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe."

"I don't understand," Anakin said, frustrated that he was having such difficulty grasping the concept that the old man was trying to tell him.

"It is only here that I can control them," the old man said passionately. "A family in balance; the light, and the dark. Day with night. Destruction replaced by creation."

"Then why reveal yourselves to us?" Anakin asked.

"There are some who would like to exploit our power. The Sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it. When news reached me that the Chosen One had been found...I needed to see for myself," the old man said, turning to face Anakin.

Anakin scowled, withdrawing into himself as Zelina had seen him do a many a time when the Prophecy was brought up. "The Chosen One is a myth," Anakin scoffed.

"Is it?" the old man asked with a smile. "I should very much like to know. Why don't we find out together?"

Anakin hesitated, sliding his gaze to lock with Zelina's eyes. He obviously wasn't so sure about what was happening.

"Pass one test, and I shall know the truth," the old man said encouragingly. "Then you and your friends may leave."

Anakin sighed. "All right."

Zelina couldn't help but notice that even as he gave a satisfied nod, the old man shot a curious look at Zelina. One that questioned why she was there, and who she was.

* * *

When dawn came, it found the Father—as Zelina had finally figured out that was who he was—Anakin and Zelina all in a courtyard. Anakin stood in the middle of a small, elegant, modern looking yet also ancient feeling arena, though Father and Zelina were preparing to leave him at the center of the arena.

"It is time to face your guilt and know the truth," Father said to Anakin.

The cries of beasts sounded above them, and they all looked up to see two creatures flying towards them. One a dark, rustic red and another a pure white. They both circled down before they landed on opposite sides of the arena.

In their claws they each clutched a prisoner. The dark one had Ahsoka, and the light one had Obi-Wan. The dark one, as soon as it touched down, released a terrifying roar.

"Whatever it wants, don't do it Master!" Ahsoka immediately cried when she saw Anakin. Anakin spun around to see Obi-Wan struggling fruitlessly in the grasp of the light creature, and his expression turned dark.

"Let them go! I will _not_ play your games!" he shouted angrily. Father placed a strong hand on Zelina's shoulder and started to drag her away from Anakin, causing panic to rise up inside of her even though she didn't say anything about it.

"Oh, but I think you will," Father said, dragging Zelina away from Anakin even though she was fighting to stay with him. "I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is; which one will you chose to save? You're Master, or your Apprentice?"

As he spoke, he suddenly flew through the air, and Zelina found herself staring down at Anakin, the two creatures, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. Father spoke one last time.

"You need not worry about her," he said, gesturing towards Zelina. "She is...a special case. You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing!"

With that he fell silent, done talking to Anakin even as Anakin cried out ' _No!_ ' in denial. However, it seemed Father was not done talking to Zelina.

"You are a most peculiar case child," he said quietly, so only Zelina would hear. She found herself, amazingly, drawn from the drama below.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were never supposed to be born. The fact you exist is...perplexing."

"There powers are too strong for us Anakin, save Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan cried out to Anakin down below. Father continued, ignoring the look of utter bewilderment on Zelina's face.

"Your fate is also so deeply rooted with that of your friend that everything in the life of one of you affects the other. Your fates are intertwined; inseparable. That is the only reason why my son was unable to separate you from him yesterday when you were following my daughter. Your life is at great risk because of your connection to him," Father continued breezily.

"Let them _go_!" Anakin snarled at Father from down below.

"Only you can make my children release them!" Father called down. Zelina turned agonized eyes onto Anakin. She could feel his pain, but Father's viselike grip on her arm kept her from interfering. Father lowered his tone so that only Zelina could hear again. "You must remember that one's undoing can also be their salvation."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted below them. "The planet _is_ the Force! _Use it!_ "

"You _will_ let them go!" Anakin suddenly growled at the two creatures, but to Zelina's immense surprise his voice was layered and echoing, like the voices of the preternatural beings they had stumbled upon here on this strange planet.

He pulled his hands close to his chest, and Zelina felt the Force fluxuate before Anakin sent a powerful force push all around in a powerful repulse, knocking the light and dark creatures—Daughter and Son—back several meters. He grasped both of them in a strong Force Grip, palms lying flat towards the sky as he lifted both beings high into the air. The very sky was reacting to his command, spinning from day to night, from clouds in blue to stars in black. The arena glowed with an ethereal light, like the stars had been cast to the ground and the sun's rays were trying to burst from the cracks of the arena floor. Lightning flashed, thunder crackled, and a strong wind whipped all around them.

Slowly, Anakin lowered his hands, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were dropped from the Son and Daughter's grips while the Son and Daughter remained in the air. Anakin pulled his hands in, dragging the Son and Daughter closer to him despite their struggles against his power before he suddenly slammed his arms straight out from his center, sending the two smashing into the wall and cracking the stone as he held them there before he let them drop to the ground. The two dragged themselves to their feet and launched themselves at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, who had tried to get away in all the confusion. Before they could get too close, Anakin grabbed them in a strong grip through the Force and tossed them to the opposite sides of the arena on either side of Anakin.

"Down!" he roared at them, his multi-layered voice echoing all around them. Slowly he dragged the two in front of him as they rose on their back legs, fighting him the entire time. "On your _knees_!" he commanded.

His voice vibrated in Zelina's ears and seemed to echo in her very mind, and she watched as they slowly morphed out of their beastly forms back into their human forms, slowly and gradually, before they fell on their hands and knees in front of him.

Zelina couldn't even _begin_ to explain how it felt to see her friend with so much power, reducing these great beings that embodied the dark and light side of the Force to their human form on bended knees. She was...awestruck, captivated, entranced, enchanted, stunned, and overwhelmed.

The sky above slowly was turning back to normal, and Zelina felt her feet leave the ground as Father transported them back to the ground just behind Anakin. "And now you see who you truly are. Only the Chosen One could tame both my children."

Anakin was breathing heavily, and Zelina could tell that the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. "I have taken your test," he said in a low, threatening voice. "Now fulfill your promise and let us _go_!" he demanded, holding a hand out towards Zelina.

"Ah, but first, you must understand the truth. Now; all of you leave us," Father commanded.

"Do not trust him," Ahsoka warned in a low undertone as Anakin turned towards her and Obi-Wan. Father still had a strong grip on her arm as he leaned down to speak in her ear one last time.

"I can sense your deep love and devotion for your friend. Hold those feelings close to you, for they will be key to his survival."

Zelina whipped around to face Father, but he was already speaking to everyone but Anakin and Zelina. "I said, _leave_ us."

Slowly, one by one, Son, Daughter, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan trickled away, leaving just Anakin, Zelina, and Father. Father let go of Zelina and approached Anakin eagerly.

"Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now; I am dying, and you must replace me."

Zelina stared at the old man in surprise. He wanted Anakin to stay here on this planet for however long, replacing him? Was he serious?

"Replace you? I can't stay here!" Anakin protested.

"But...this is yours! It has been foretold!" Father stated in shock before his tone turned passionate once more. "The Chosen One _will_ remain to keep my children in balance!"

Anakin backed away a few steps, shaking his head adamantly. "No."

"I...cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours. But leave...and your selfishness will _haunt_ you! And...the Galaxy."

Anakin dropped his gaze to meet Zelina's, and she could see his choice reflected there before he even said anything.

* * *

"Ready to get out of here?"

Zelina and Anakin stood at the foot of the landing ramp, their eyes gazing over the monastery while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan boarded the ship. Obi-Wan had been the one to voice the question, but neither of them had answered him and he had decided to leave the issue alone. They stood side by side for a moment, and Anakin looked for a moment as if he was having second thoughts. Instinctively, Zelina wrapped one of her arms around Anakin's shoulders in a one armed hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him softly.

Anakin sighed. "Maybe...as soon as we get out of here," he murmured. He glanced at her and then returned the one armed hug. "Come on...let's go."

Zelina nodded. "All right...I'll have a few things to talk to you about once we're a good ways away from all of this."

"Don't you always have something to tell me?" Anakin asked with a weak smile.

Zelina laughed softly. "It seems like I do, doesn't it?"

With that, the two of them turned their back on the monastery and boarded the ship.


	24. Season 3: Altar of Mortis

Anakin gave Zelina a heart attack whenever he suddenly sat bolt upright in the cot across from her with a gasp. She'd sensed—with Mortis still heightening her Force sensitivity to him through the deep rooted bond the Father had shed light on—that Anakin had been distressed and was most likely having a nightmare. Still, the sudden movement startled her.

Anakin had laid down for a nap not too long ago and had obviously been exhausted considering how quickly he had fallen asleep; that was why Zelina hadn't said much about her dream yet. She figured it could wait until he was a little better rested.. Obi-Wan was piloting the ship, and Zelina had been reclined in the cot across from Anakin for some well-deserved rest. Ahsoka had just walked into the section of the ship that Zelina and Anakin were staying in, in fact, when Anakin had suddenly woken. Both girls turned to look at Anakin with raised eyebrows and eye tattoos.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ahsoka asked, approaching Anakin as he swung to the side of the cot with a grunt. He was still breathing rather heavily from whatever he'd seen.

"Yes," Zelina answered for her, getting off of her own cot to approach Anakin as well. "He was."

"Something like that..." Anakin grumbled, already moving to stand up. Their conversation was cut short when there was a sudden strange grinding noise and the ship lurched, throwing them all off balance.

"If you're done _napping_ , I could use a little help here," Obi-Wan said, his voice tense.

"I'm coming," Anakin called back tiredly as Anakin and Zelina took a step forward. A gasp behind the two of them had Anakin and Zelina whipping around the next instant, and Zelina was sure both of them felt their blood run cold at the sight that greeted them.

Ahsoka struggled in the arms of the Son, who had just appeared out of nowhere inside of their ship. The door slid shut behind them as Anakin and Zelina both turned away from the cockpit, tense and at the ready for...well...Zelina wasn't quite sure. She knew lightsabers were useless, and only Anakin stood a chance against the Son, but he wasn't doing anything at the moment.

"Leaving so soon?" the Son asked in a mockingly innocent tone. He grasped Ahsoka by the throat, swinging her around to face him while he held her like a ragdoll. "Not without this you won't."

The floor beneath them opened up with a wave of the Son's hand, and Son jumped out of the ship with Ahsoka letting loose a scream on the way down. Anakin lurched forward instinctively with his hand outstretched while Zelina grasped his other arm to keep him from jumping after them.

"Ahsoka!" he cried out, but it was too late. Son had already turned into his beast form and flown away with her. Anakin whipped back around to the door, slamming his hand down on the open button with a raging fire of determination in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as the two of them rushed into the cockpit. Anakin immediately took the copilot seat, his hands flying to press a wide range of buttons before he even got to sit down. Zelina slipped into Ahsoka's usual spot, her hand and eyes flying over the readings.

"The Son took Ahsoka!" Anakin forced out, his hands a blur.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat sharply, caught off guard.

"Exactly what he just said," Zelina said, trying to keep annoyance from leaking into her tone.

"Move, let me fly!" Anakin barked, grabbing the wheel somewhat violently while Obi-Wan let go of his own so that Anakin would have complete control. It didn't take long for him to turn the ship around—in fact he did it so instantaneously that Zelina was sure they left her stomach behind in the air. Anakin angled the ship down sharply, chasing after the large, winged beast that was Son around the rock formations surrounded with mist with an ease that only Anakin could master in flying. Now that Obi-Wan could see Ahsoka dangling from Son's claws, the seriousness of the situation seemed to fall over him and he offered no protest at Anakin's reckless flying.

At least at the moment.

The ship swerved dangerously so many times; left, right, up, down, right, left, up, left, right...

At this rate, it would be a miracle if they didn't end up a stain on the side of one of these rock formations. Though considering it was Anakin flying, plenty of miracles tended to occur during flight.

Just as the air seemed to clear up of rock formations for the moment, Son suddenly shot forward, disappearing into the thick mist all around them. A look of utter despair and shock fell over Anakin's face in that exact instant before it melted away and he grit his teeth in determination, shooting forward into the mist, undeterred from his goal of recovering Ahsoka. Plunging into the depths, Obi-Wan and Zelina both hit a point of alarm when a large structure loomed out of nowhere, a glowing green orb resonating an unearthly light as they zoomed towards it with no sign of stopping.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan cried out. Anakin's eyes narrowed in determination, and Obi-Wan yanked his own wheel to the left and, not a moment later, Anakin yanked his to the right, getting them back on Anakin's desired course. However, it set them all off balance, and the ship started a sharp plunge at a speed that gave them no room to fix their trajectory and no real idea of how close they were to the ground.

Well, at least the last problem was solved the next moment. The ship collided with the ground before Obi-Wan or Anakin could stop it, and they all grabbed onto the nearest object for support.

"Brace yourselves!" Zelina shouted needlessly from her seat behind Anakin. The ship jerked up for a second before it crashed back into the ground and slid to a very rough halt that sent everyone careening forward. Zelina slammed hard into Anakin's chair, Obi-Wan was thrown against the console, and Anakin was snapped roughly forward before he pushed himself back in his chair, clutching his head in pain. Zelina groaned, listening to the sound of several different instruments in the ship spark and short. It was going to be a while before their ship made its way into the air again. The lessons Anakin had given her on mechanics were hardly needed for her to tell as much.

Obi-Wan pushed himself upright, shaking his head to dispel any dizziness. "I didn't think you saw it," he said severely, getting to his feet.

"It was a giant _tower! Of course I saw it!_ " Anakin snapped bitterly before he turned to Zelina. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she muttered. Still, Anakin gently grasped her shoulder and helped her up before they both followed Obi-Wan off of the ship. They all shuffled cautiously off the ramp—that miraculously still worked after their crash landing—and peered into the surrounding mist. Anakin's worry and fear was almost suffocating it was so potent for Zelina to sense.

"Any sign of him?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"No...but I think it's obvious where he's taken here," Obi-Wan responded. Zelina and Anakin came even on either side of Obi-Wan, and they collectively cast their gazes towards the large green-glowing tower Anakin had almost crashed them into.

"We must hurry..." Anakin said decisively, already taking a step forward. Obi-Wan stepped in front of him and halted his progress before he could get very far though, and Zelina felt Anakin's annoyance rise sharply at the action.

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake! He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved," Obi-Wan scolded him, though Anakin just looked away, anger smoldering in his eyes. "Any conflict here could have traumatic repercussions for the universe at large."

"I don't _care_ ," Anakin snapped at him. "He's too powerful for Ahsoka, I _won't_ leave her alone!"

Anakin pushed passed Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan grasped his shoulder tightly to stop him from getting any farther, spinning Anakin around to face him fully.

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "We'd be wise to confer with the Father first."

"There's no _time_ ," Anakin growled, turning his back on Obi-Wan. Zelina decided it was time to step in.

"Maybe we should split up? Someone go after Ahsoka and someone go to the Father for help; we can compromise you two, there _are_ three of us," she pointed out.

Obi-Wan still didn't agree. "This is what he wants; to _divide_ us."

" _It's my fault he took her!_ " Anakin exploded, rounding sharply on Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, there was nothing either of us could do...don't blame yourself," Zelina said softly.

"You _must_ feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. The Father will know what to do," Obi-Wan said pointedly. Anakin sighed, but it was Zelina who spoke.

"How about you go after the Father Obi-Wan, while Anakin and I both go to the tower to see if we can find Ahsoka; that way Anakin's not getting in over his head alone," Zelina said pointedly, glancing between the two.

"I don't like the thought of separating, you know that," Obi-Wan said, sounding somewhat upset.

"I'm not going to leave Ahsoka alone with the Son. Besides...the Father can't help us," Anakin said tersely.

"Obi-Wan, I'm serious; I think that it will do us good for you to go find the Father while Anakin and I look for Ahsoka; I don't think this is going to work out any other way." Zelina glanced between the two. She didn't like how tense things between them were getting right now.

"No, it's not," Anakin said flatly before he turned and started walking away. Zelina looked at Obi-Wan apologetically.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get himself hurt, all right?" Zelina told Obi-Wan. "You just...find the Father as fast as you can and see what he can do."

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "All right, but...be careful. Both of you!"

"I'll look after him, you know I will," Zelina assured him before she ran off to catch up to Anakin.

"Why is it always the women in my life that get hurt?" Anakin growled to her as he powered through the plateau. The tower was quite a ways away, but she was sure that they would cover the distance rather quickly with Anakin's mood.

Zelina sighed, drawing a little closer to him. "It's just the way that life is...people get hurt all the time, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Well, I should be able to," Anakin snapped harshly. "Everywhere I go someone I know, someone I love, gets hurt and I'm tired of it!"

Zelina frowned softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's never a reason not to keep fighting though Ani; someone you know may get hurt, but there will always be someone else that loves and cares about you that's worrying about you too. You'll never truly be alone, I promise you."

Anakin glanced at her, wilting just slightly. "One of these days Zee, you're going to make a promise you can't keep."

Zelina smiled slightly. "Let's hope that it's not an important one when that day does come."

Anakin snorted softly in amusement. "We can only hope..."

* * *

The powered across the plateau in silence for a few moments before Zelina decided to speak again to try and take Anakin's mind off of all the things that the Son could be doing to Ahsoka at the moment. "So...considering every time I wait for the right moment to say things like this I never really get around to saying it, I think I'm just going to bring up that vision I had yesterday while we were at the monastery."

Anakin seemed only mildly startled. "So that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Considering it was a vision of Luke, and he told me who he was, yes," Zelina said lightly, as if it wasn't a big deal. Anakin actually faltered in his step, and for a moment she thought he was going to come to a halt before he continued forward.

" _Really_?" he asked, intrigued. "So who is he?"

Zelina was silent for a moment, chewing on her lip before she finally managed to just step off the metaphorical cliff and say it before she lost her nerve. "Oh...well...he's your son."

 _Whack_!

Zelina ran right into Anakin, who had come to a very abrupt and firm standstill. The shock, apparently, was paralyzing; she could sense as much. Anakin couldn't even turn around he was so surprised, though he _could_ eventually find it in himself to speak.

"My...my son?" he choked out.

"Yeah…apparently so. I was rather shocked myself when he told me," Zelina admitted, coming even with him so that she could look him in the eyes.

It took him a few more moments, but eventually Anakin came out of his dazed state and his questions began to pour forth. "What did he look like? What was he like? What did he say? You have to tell me everything!"

Zelina couldn't help but smile at his reaction as she placed her hand on his shoulder, coaxing him to continue walking forward while they talked. "Calm down Ani, one at a time," she chuckled softly. After a few moments of silence in which Anakin oozed giddiness, she finally spoke again. "He had your eyes, your chin, your hair; though his was better kept. He seemed…gentle and kind, lighthearted, like Padme."

The smile slipped off her face after that, and she sighed. Anakin's gaze was riveted to her, his eyes turning fearful. "Why the sigh?"

"He seemed...haunted, at the same time. Like he had been through too much. He didn't come for happy messages either, he said he came to deliver a warning."

Anakin grasped Zelina's shoulder so tightly his nails dug into her skin, bringing her to an abrupt halt. "What was the warning Zee?"

Zelina hesitated, but only for a moment. Not saying anything about it would only irk Anakin, and he had every right to know considering it had been his son who had given the warning. "He said that every choice that you and I make effect what will happen to him, will decide his fate. He told me specifically, I don't know if you were included in this, but he said I could be his guardian, teacher, protector or…not there at all. He also told me to take care of you, but…he wouldn't give me any details on anything. Just told me to be careful and remember that my—our—choices will decide his fate."

Anakin grimaced slightly. "It doesn't sound like he had much good news."

"No, no not really. It was a warning he was giving us; I just think we should heed what he said and be careful. We don't want to wind up doing something we'll regret later on in life."

Anakin looked away, his gaze smoldering. "I agree," he muttered darkly. He shook himself, returning his gaze to the tower that loomed in the distance. "Come on…we need to hurry if we're going to catch up to Ahsoka and the Son."

As he trekked forward, Zelina fell into step behind him. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked him softly.

"Just…give me a little while to process everything before you ask that, okay?" Anakin asked lowly, keeping his gaze trained firmly forward.

"All right…" Zelina muttered.

She sure hoped that she wouldn't regret telling Anakin about the vision.

* * *

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours—Force, it could have been an entire day—before Anakin and Zelina could be found climbing to the top of the tower by hand. They'd been scaling up the side of the tower for at least an hour or two, and if it hadn't been for the Force Zelina was sure they would have both fallen to their deaths from exhaustion a long time ago. Anakin was the first one to reach their destination, and he leaned down to grasp Zelina's wrist and pull her to the flat ledge that housed an eerie monastery. The only thing visible of said monastery was a large stain glass window that greenish yellow light poured out of and a single door, all of which blended into the rock wall around it.

It wasn't the monastery that held the pair attention though. Instead, it was the solitary figure that stood by a tree on a raised platform; a solitary _togruta_.

"Thank the Force," Anakin mumbled, already starting to rush forward. Zelina grabbed his arm before he could get too far though, and he turned to look at her in surprise. "What—"

"Something's not right," Zelina said sharply, cutting him off. She cast her eyes around the flat ledge, scanning for any other hidden threats. "We still don't know where the Son is either…be wary."

Anakin stared at her for a few moments before he slowly nodded, pulling himself free from her grip and starting to cautiously step towards Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin called. The togruta didn't reply, and Anakin tried again. "Ahsoka! It's me, y-you're safe now, let's go."

Zelina didn't miss the fact that Anakin's eyes darted from side to side in apparent paranoia. Zelina's scope wasn't so shifty, but she was still scanning the surrounding area.

"Are you... _proud_ of me Master?" Ahsoka finally said. Her voice was eerie...off...childlike and _dangerous_.

"What?" Anakin asked, so thrown off his gaze riveted to Ahsoka almost immediately. "Uh...of course Snips, of course I'm proud of you, now let's get out of here."

"Anakin, something is very wrong here," Zelina muttered, looking around as lightning cracked across the sky. Ahoska spoke again.

"He's right. Right about everything. You must join him," she said, turning around. Zelina grabbed Anakin's arm.

"Ani..." she said very quietly, her eyes riveted to Ahoska's. Her brain was trying to reject the fact that the youth's eyes were a glowing yellow, and black veins spider webbed all over the young togruta.

"He only wants what's best for the universe," Ahsoka added with a very cruel twist of a pout, speaking in the eerie childlike tone again.

"Hey...what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked, taking a step forward. At least to the best of his abilities—Zelina had a pretty strong grasp on his arm and had yet to move.

"Always with the criticism Master; never _really_ believing in me, _trusting_ me!" Ahsoka scoffed, turning sharply away. "Well, I don't need you anymore."

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka listen to me," Anakin plead, and Zelina let her grip drop to his wrist so he could stand a little closer. "He has done something to you, snap out of it! This isn't you Ahsoka!"

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Ahsoka responded, spreading her arms wide in a gesture of freedom. "He asked me to give you a message; he said, if you don't join him, he will _kill_ me."

Zelina felt her gut twist at the giggle that followed the end of Ahsoka's sentence, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Anakin's fist clench.

"I won't let him," Anakin said vehemently.

"Then _you_ will be forced to kill me," Ahsoka responded sharply, whipping around instantly as her eyes snapped dangerously at the pair. She activated her lightsaber, and Anakin started to shake his head in denial even as Zelina reached for her own violet blade.

It was only because of Zelina's quick reaction that Ahsoka's falling blade was intercepted, and she soon found her violet blade interlocked with Ahsoka's green blade. Ahsoka sneered at Zelina's interference, the anger evident in her expression.

"Always getting in the way Master Du'ahn, aren't you? Don't you ever get tired of playing the role of his _babysitter_?" Ahsoka taunted. Considering the girl wasn't herself at the moment, Zelina let the comment slide. She broke away from the girl, retreating several steps to get out of range of her lightsaber.

"I don't want to hurt you Ahsoka; neither of us do," Zelina said warily.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Ahsoka snarled, reaching for her belt to activate her second lightsaber. Zelina took that as her cue, and she pulled out her own green bladed lightsaber. To her surprise, Anakin took up a position beside her, his blue lightsaber adding another color to the oncoming fight. She could feel a serious conflict growing inside of him, and her heart ached for him. He didn't want to hurt Ahsoka, but he wasn't going to stand by and watch Zelina get hurt either.

Ahsoka plunged forward mercilessly, and while Zelina actively clashed blades with Ahsoka, she noticed that Anakin was avoiding using his lightsaber and dodged most of her attacks as much as he could. Sometimes, Ahsoka didn't give him much of a choice, and Anakin was forced to use his lightsaber.

"Don't do this Ahsoka, please," Anakin begged her through grit teeth. In response, Ahsoka caught Zelina by surprise with a strong Force Push that sent her flying back far away from the fight. Whenever Zelina was back on solid ground and could focus on the fight again, she saw Anakin go down, having suffered a blow to the face from Ahsoka, who had at some point returned the shoto to her side. Anakin had lost his lightsaber in the process, and Zelina was already up and moving again.

"And now, the student will _kill_ the master!" Ahsoka jeered. She jumped into the air with both hands grasping her main lightsaber to deal a killing blow upon Anakin, but found her way blocked by Zelina's twin blades, crossed into an X that locked Ahsoka's blade between Zelina's blades before Zelina knocked it towards the ground.

"You'd have to get past me first," Zelina said seriously as Anakin called his lightsaber back into his hand.

Ahsoka made a disgusted sound. "I don't care! I'll kill you too just because I can!" Ahsoka shot at her, pulling out her shoto blade again to swipe at Zelina, causing Zelina to release Ahsoka's other blade as she withdrew to avoid the shoto blade.

That was when Anakin started to actively step in. He cut into the middle of the fight, deflecting Ahsoka's blades away from Zelina momentarily. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips?" he asked with a slight growl, making sure that he was firmly positioned in front of Zelina so that she could get a momentary break from the fight.

"Don't call me that! I _hate it_ when you call me that!" Ahsoka snapped. She broke loose of Anakin, spinning to take a swing at Zelina instead before she found Anakin's blade stopping the action once again. Ahsoka let out a cry of frustration, and Zelina rejoined the fray the next moment beside Anakin. Zelina sheathed her shoto, instead working in harmony with a single blade beside Anakin simply to hold the young togruta off.

Zelina feigned to the left, and when Ahsoka moved to block the blow Anakin came in and easily disarmed the girl. Ahsoka spun out of reach of Zelina's blade before Ahsoka called on the Force and used Anakin as a springboard, back-flipping through the air and landing back on the platform she had started on.

Zelina glanced over at Anakin, and saw Obi-Wan appear on the other side of her friend. Now it was three on one; two knights and one Council Master. Ahsoka surely didn't stand much of a chance in this fight, though Zelina had noticed that the girl was using the fact that they didn't want to hurt her to her advantage.

"Three Jedi? My, my, is it really that hard to defeat a Padawan? How pathetic," Ahsoka sneered, calling her blades back into her hand before she pounced on them yet again. It was obvious that she was relying heavily on the dark side to battle the three put together, and dirty cheap tricks were not below her in this fight, including trying to get the three to accidentally strike one another with their lightsabers.

There was once when Ahsoka was successful in that endeavor. Ahsoka managed to trick Zelina and Anakin and one minute she was there, the next Anakin's blade was descending towards Zelina where Ahsoka's blade had been not a moment before. He curved away at the last moment, but his lightsaber blade still burned down the length of Zelina's arm. She hissed in pain, and horror filled Anakin's features at his mistake. Zelina didn't get much time to think about it though, because in the next moment she was warding off Ahsoka while Obi-Wan protected her injured side. After a few moments of the intense duel with Obi-Wan and Zelina, Ahsoka turned back to Anakin, who clashed blades with her rather violently, bearing down on the young girl before he pushed her far back with a Force Push that caused Ahsoka to impale her lightsabers into the ground to slow her slide.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin growled at Obi-Wan. Obviously getting tricked into hurting Zelina had rubbed him wrong.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said immediately, withdrawing a blade hilt from his belt. "We cut her free."

Zelina watched in amazement as a mysterious blue-gray light materialized around the hilt, gradually solidifying into a sharp dagger.

"What in the name of the Force is _that_?" Zelina asked.

"I'd like to know too," Anakin muttered.

"It can kill the Son," Obi-Wan responded.

A cry of fury from Ahsoka drew all three of their gazes to her, and when the young togruta spoke her voice held an echo of the Son. "Where did you get that?" she snarled. "Give it to me!"

With an unnatural snarl, Ahsoka launched herself at Obi-Wan but found herself blocked by Anakin and Zelina in the assault. Once more, the two found themselves locked in a duel against the girl, except this time Anakin made sure not to be tricked into hurting Zelina again. Instead, he made sure he protected her injured side like he had done back on Geonosis.

Their concentration was utterly shattered with the stain glass window when the Daughter and the Son suddenly smashed through the window. All four of them scattered, getting as far from the falling shards and the two ethereal beings that were rolling to a gradual stop across the ground. Zelina laid flat on the ground, covering her head in her arms to shield herself from the falling shards all around.

"So glad you could make it to our little party _Father_ ," the Son shouted, rousing Zelina to attention. She looked up to see the Son stalking towards the Father with bright red lightning pouring out of his fingertips while all the Jedi got to their feet. Zelina felt a strong and familiar arm grasp her gently under the arm and pull her to her feet, and she leaned into Anakin gratefully for a moment.

"You will stop this," the Father ordered as he absorbed the Son's lightning.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked her, his hand lowering to the nasty lightsaber burn that ran the length of her right arm.

"I'll be fine, it was only a graze," she assured him.

"You are too _weak_ for me old man!" the Son snarled, increasing the intensity of his lightning and drawing closer to the Father as he spoke. Off to the side, Obi-Wan helped the Daughter to her feet. "You mean _nothing_ to me anymore."

Suddenly, the Son's lightning became too powerful for the Father, and the Father was flung backwards from the intensity of the Son's attack. Anakin and Zelina cautiously hurried over to the Daughter's side, fully aware that they were no match for the ethereal beings on their own.

Zelina watched in horror as the Son towered over the Father and unleashed the torrent of lightning upon the now defenseless old man once again. At least she wasn't the only one who couldn't bear to stand by and watch such a thing happen.

"Anakin, now!" Obi-Wan shouted, tossing the dagger towards him. Anakin reached out for the weapon, but Ahsoka—whom they had all momentarily forgotten—snatched it out of the air before it could reach him and sprinted away. She jumped through the air, landing just behind the Son on the platform, smirking rather wickedly at Anakin before she straightened up and turned towards the Son.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned," the Son gloated. Behind him, the Father weakly got to his feet, staring at the dagger.

"You showed them the Alter?" he asked in shock, casting his gaze towards the Daughter.

"I am sorry Father; I didn't know how else to stop him," the Daughter said weakly while Obi-Wan helped her forward.

The Son held his hand out towards Ahsoka. "Give it to me child..."

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder at Anakin, who stood beside Zelina in tense helplessness. Anakin took a step closer, holding out his hand pleadingly. "Ahsoka, no!"

Ahsoka's grip tightened on the dagger before she handed it over to the Son, who smiled triumphantly, turning away from the girl. "Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end..." he drawled. Suddenly, he touched her forehead, and Ahsoka fell like a puppet that just had its strings severed. Her lightsaber rolled out of her unresponsive hand once she hit the ground, unmoving.

" _No!_ " Anakin halfway screamed, halfway shouted. He launched himself at the Son, but Zelina hooked both her arms under his armpits, holding him back in a strong grip.

"Anakin, Anakin not now, we can't do anything right now, wait!" Zelina managed to say, her words coming out rushed and forced. He struggled against her, but Zelina held fast. She wasn't going to let him throw himself at the Son like this; he'd get slaughtered, Chosen One or not.

"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself," the Son sneered at the Father. "Now Father...you will _die_."

The Son raised the dagger high over his head, the Father recoiled instinctively, and the Daughter tore free of Obi-Wan's helpful grasp. "Father!" she cried out, throwing herself between the Son and the Father the same moment that the Son brought the dagger down to finish the Father off.

All three Jedi froze in shock when the Son plunged the dagger through the Daughter's back, and the light that had once shone so brightly around the woman visibly dimmed before she collapsed into the Father's arms. The son stared at his hands in utter horror, and thunder cracked while lightning blazed across the sky in response to his immediate guilt, pain, and fury. " _Why?_ " the Son screamed before he morphed into his winged beast form and took off into the night sky.

Finally, Zelina let go of Anakin, and he rushed forward towards Ahsoka's lifeless form, practically tripping over himself in his haste. Zelina was right behind him, able to sense his pain so clearly it was like there was acid in her veins and dust in her mouth. He kneeled by Ahsoka's side, and Zelina gently placed her hands on his shoulders as he gently brushed his fingers over the girl's face. Obi-Wan stood behind them, being more of a space-giving person.

Beside them, the Father pulled the dagger out of the Daughter's back, tossing it aside. "My daughter!" he lamented. "What have I done?"

The Daughter coughed, weakly taking her father's hand. "Do not hate him Father; it is his nature."

"No..." the Father whispered mournfully. "All is lost! The balance has been broken..."

The Father looked up at Anakin. "I thought by bringing you here I would..." he choked off, bowing his head in sorrow. "But I have destroyed everything!"

"Ani," Zelina whispered sorrowfully, rubbing his shoulders and burying her face by his shoulder blade, peering over his shoulder at Ahsoka. Anakin sucked in a painful breath, looking up at the Father. When he spoke, his voice was strangled by unshed tears.

"Can you help her?" he asked.

The Father was still lost in his own grief. "There is no light; an evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her."

"You must _help her_ ," Anakin cried out pleadingly, his voice cracking painfully by the raw emotion in his voice.

"Please," Zelina asked as well, holding the Father's gaze. She couldn't bear to see him in this much pain again.

"I cannot undo what is done," the Father said firmly. "There is...no hope."

Anakin grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut against the torrent that threatened to spill forth. He locked gazed with Zelina before her turned back to the Father with conviction in his eyes. "Yes there is! There is _always_ hope," he said, his voice filled with some nigh-hysterical sounding emotion. He refused to believe that Ahsoka was gone; he couldn't believe it.

The Daughter touched the Father's face at that, pointing weakly at Ahsoka once she was sure that she had his attention. Understanding shifted in the ancient man's gaze, and he slowly stood up, taking a position between the two. Silently, he gestured for Anakin to sit in front of him; a gesture that Anakin complied to immediately, his eyes squeezed shut as he immersed himself deeply into the Force. The Father lifted his hands, and Anakin immediately mirrored the action without even looking at the Father, who stood behind him. "Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend."

Like a puppeteer controlling a puppet, every action the Father made Anakin mirrored, and it seemed like the Father was directing Anakin through subtle hints in the Force as to what he needed to do. One hand reached down, touching the forehead of the Daughter, before the other reached down to touch Ahsoka's forehead.

The moment that Anakin's fingers made contact with Ahsoka's skin, all three of them immediately shone a brilliant white, one that Obi-Wan turned away from because it was too intense for him. Zelina, however, couldn't turn her gaze away, even if she could hardly see anything. And what she could feel through her bond with Anakin...it was...indescribable. It was as if the very light side of the Force originated from within her and light poured from every molecule that she was composed of, and if she was only feeling a shadow of what Anakin was feeling, than it must have felt even more divine.

Both the Daughter and Ahsoka levitated off of the ground, the most intense part of the light shifting from the Daughter, through Anakin, and into Ahsoka before the process was done and Anakin collapsed onto his hands and knees from the effort, prompting Zelina to rush to his side in that moment. The black veins were gone from Ahsoka's body, but she had yet to breathe or even open her eyes. Once a thorough overlook from Anakin did not see his beloved Padawan breathing, Anakin hung his head, and Zelina was sure that she was the only one who heard the minute sob that broke forth from his lips in that moment, as her head was once more rested upon his shoulder blade.

Suddenly, Ahsoka coughed, instinctively propping herself up on her elbows as she returned back to the world of the living. Anakin's head snapped up and he scrambled forward, pulling Ahsoka into a tight and loving embrace until her coughs had subsided. He pulled away with a weak, soft laugh. "Hey Snips..."

"What's going on?" she mumbled, blinking sleepily at the three Jedi that kneeled worriedly around her.

"Um..." Anakin started, glancing at Zelina for a moment. "Not much. It's good to see you."

Anakin helped her to her feet, and Obi-Wan handed the young girl her lightsaber before Zelina stepped forward and gave the togruta a hug herself. "It's great to see you're all right little one."

As Zelina pulled away, the Father began to speak. "As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your Galaxy," he explained, drawing all of their attention. "As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength."

"We _will_ stop your son," Anakin said, a touch of darkness coloring his tone.

"No!" the Father said forcefully. "You must go, now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it."

"What about you?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly.

"I shall mourn all that I have done...and all that is yet to be," the Father said quietly, staring at his daughter's unmoving, now lifeless form sorrowfully. Obi-Wan nodded, turning away already. Ahsoka followed after him, and Zelina tugged lightly at Anakin's arm.

"Come on Ani...he's right...and he needs his time to say goodbye," she said softly, meaning only for Anakin to hear. Anakin nodded in acceptance, turning to wrap an arm around her shoulders as they followed after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the long trip back to the ship.

"Let me look at your arm again..." he mumbled softly, carefully inspecting the wound on the way.


	25. Season 3: Ghosts of Mortis

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Zelina all sat on varying positions on the landing ramp, watching the rain pound down upon the earth of Mortis. Zelina and Anakin sat side by side at the top of the landing ramp while Obi-Wan stood further down the ramp, and Zelina kept a gentle hand on Anakin's back. She could sense how pensive and downtrodden Anakin was at the moment as he had been since the confrontation up on the cliff, and she wished she could just wave her hand and cheer him up. It wasn't that easy though...

"I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here," Obi-Wan quipped, the first to break the silence.

"Some might say that's part of the appeal," Anakin answered sarcastically. Obi-Wan turned to face him at his tone of voice.

"You did well Anakin; how do you feel?"

Anakin heaved a sigh, keeping his eyes cast down at the ramp. "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving; the Son is consumed by the dark side..."

"And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Behind them, Ahsoka poked her head out of the floor; she'd been looking at the repairs the ship needed as she was the only one small enough to fit down there that had the knowledge to fix it. "So, do you want the bad news, or the really bad news?" Ahsoka asked.

"How about you give us the bad news in a good way? You know, cushion the fall, soften the blow, etcetera," Zelina suggested with a small smile.

"We've got two cracked pins, a busted power converter, the engine _should_ be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging."

"Sounds terribly downbeat," Obi-Wan pointed out with a small smile.

Ahsoka gave him a look before she lowered herself back into the crawlspace without a word. Anakin got up and walked away to get something while Obi-Wan resumed his spot on the landing ramp. "Can it be fixed?" he asked Ahsoka. Anakin reappeared, drawing Zelina's curiosity when she saw he had a small speeder that was one of two kept on the ship.

"I can reroute the primary initiator..." Ahsoka was saying, but Zelina wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she followed after Anakin as he powered up the vehicle.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, standing beside him.

"To see the Father," he explained shortly. Thankfully he didn't leave her hanging, and moved to explain himself. "I'm not convinced he can keep the Son here without our help; perhaps we should make a stand."

"Ani—" she started to say, but Anakin cut her off.

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave, it will haunt me forever," Anakin said quietly. Zelina smiled slightly.

"I wasn't going to stop you; I was going to ask if I could come with you," she assured him. Anakin turned around and stared at her in surprise, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Honestly Ani, you'd think you'd have figured these things out by now. I'll only stop you if I'm sure that what you're doing is absolutely idiotic."

"That's reassuring," Anakin said, his sarcasm returning. Zelina swung onto the speeder, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

"Anakin? Zelina?" came Obi-Wan's voice, and Zelina turned her head back towards him.

"We'll be back; stay with the ship. We'll be all right, and we won't do anything stupid, I promise," Zelina told him before she turned back to Anakin. "Go."

Anakin shifted slightly in the seat, allowing her to grasp him a little more comfortably before he took off and left the ship in the dust.

* * *

It took them a while, but Anakin was able to steer them in the direction of the Father in the heart of what seemed like thousands of rolling hills surrounded by mist. Anakin kept a tight hold of her hand on the way up the hill, probably an action borne out of his very close call of losing Ahsoka not too long ago. She didn't mind though; how could she possibly be bothered by Anakin holding her hand?

They reached the top of the hill where a tomb was perched at the top and the Father stood, hand outstretched to set a rock over the entrance with the Force. They didn't even have to announce their arrival.

"You should have left by now," the Father told them seriously without even turning around.

"Our ship needs repairs," Anakin muttered, casting his eyes downwards for a moment as he helped Zelina come level with him.

" _Do not_ underestimate my son," the Father warned. "He will seek your ship to escape our isolation and sow terror through the universe. And while _you_ are here, he will use _you_ to do it."

Zelina stiffened at the Father's words, and she tightened her hold on Anakin's hand slightly. Anakin glanced at her before he finally met the Father's gaze.

"What will you do now that he's given himself over to the dark side?" Anakin asked the Father.

The Father sighed. "It is my actions that have unleashed great danger upon the universe. I must...kill him."

Zelina stared at him in shock. Would he really kill his own son? And why did that shiver of premonition slither into her gut and clench at her heart? Against her will, she shivered from a cold that didn't come from the air.

"But he's too powerful for you alone!" Anakin protested.

"Hm...perhaps," the Father admitted. "Perhaps not. The Force will decide."

"We can help you," Zelina spoke up, standing firmly beside Anakin. The Father turned to face them, his eyes roaming over the pair and lingering momentarily on Zelina.

"The choice is no longer yours to make; all of our destinies are clouded." The Father looked out over the valley, brow furrowed in thought. "This place is strong with the Force...Darkness has no hold here. Go; ask, and you will know what to do," he said, pointing out into the hills. Anakin nodded, reaching out and taking Zelina's hand to help lead her down the hill once more, the Father watching them the entire way down.

Once she believed she was out of the Father's hearing range, Zelina spoke. "I can't believe the Father is going to kill the Son," she muttered.

"It has to be done; he's become a threat to the entire galaxy," Anakin replied quietly.

Zelina sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't do it...no matter how much of a threat they became, I don't think I could bring myself to kill someone that I love."

Anakin grew quiet at that statement. "I think I agree with you there Zee...but the Father is not us, and I think that he will do whatever it takes to fix his mistake."

Zelina sighed. "You're not wrong there..."

She might have said more, if they were not interrupted by a voice neither of them had expected to hear ever again in their lives.

"You have both grown strong and powerful, just as I imagined."

Zelina and Anakin's heads snapped up at the voice. "Master?" Anakin called the same time Zelina timidly called out, "Qui-Gon?"

Up on a hill just off to their right, Qui-Gon materialized, his complexion blue and glowing a soft white light. He smiled warmly at the two of them, but was quick to get right down to business.

"Little one..." he said, looking at Zelina. "Do you believe that your friend is the Chosen One."

Zelina felt something stir inside her at being addressed as such, and she glanced at Anakin. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read, but she could feel his hesitancy, anxiety, and fear to hear what she had to say. Zelina turned her attention back to Qui-Gon.

"Yes, I do," she said, her tone of voice leaving no room to doubt. Qui-Gon turned to look at Anakin.

"And do you believe you are the Chosen One?" he asked Anakin. Anakin struggled with himself for a moment.

"How could I possibly know?" Anakin admitted, glancing at Qui-Gon and Zelina. "Everyone seems so sure of it, when I don't even know myself it I am..."

"I cannot tell you that; I can tell you what I believe. I believe that you will bring balance to the Force, as do your friends and loved ones around you. I also believe that you will face your demons and save the universe."

"And this creature of the dark side, do we leave, or do we stay and kill him?" Anakin asked, drawing closer to Qui-Gon and looking so much like the nine year old that Qui-Gon found on Tatooine that Zelina's heart ached at the sight.

"Neither," Qui-Gon said immediately, bringing Anakin up short. Zelina was a little confused herself. So they were to stay, but they weren't to kill the Son...so why should they stay? "Look deeper; you will find another way."

"I don't understand," Anakin replied despairingly, dropping his head in shame. Zelina gently rubbed his back in comfort.

"I don't either, I'm confused," Zelina added, squeezing Anakin's shoulder lightly.

"Not far from here is a place strong with the dark side of the Force. You will need to go there."

Anakin took a deep, steadying breath. "And destroy the Son?" he guessed.

"Remember your training Anakin; trust your instincts. Zelina...trust your heart."

With that, Qui-Gon disappeared with a simple gust of wind. "Master? Master!" Anakin exclaimed, but Qui-Gon was gone. Zelina stared at the place where Qui-Gon had been moments before, her gaze sliding over to Anakin.

"I guess we start towards this dark place," she said quietly. Anakin's eyes remained on the spot Qui-Gon had been for several moments before he tore his eyes away to meet her gaze.

"Yeah...I guess so...I wonder why Qui-Gon told you to trust your heart, but told me to trust my instincts..." he muttered.

"Probably because your heart has had the tendency to send you on a vengeance path," Zelina offered gently. Anakin gave her a look she wasn't going to forget and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it was just a guess."

Anakin sighed. "Come on...let's get back to the speeder, we'll be able to move faster that way."

* * *

It took a while, but Zelina and Anakin soon found themselves descending deep into a large hole in the earth of Mortis, jagged edges of rock surrounding them as they plunged into the earth towards a rock of magma. Zelina tightened her grip on Anakin's waist, burying her face in his shoulder as Anakin angled them towards a flat spot of land at the bottom of the earthen well. Her grip was as firm as Mandalorian Iron, even though she trusted Anakin to get them safely to the bottom of the well.

When he finally touched down on the ground, Zelina was relieved to swing off of the vehicle and stand on solid ground. She eyed the strange symbol carved into the earth that radiated golden light while Anakin got off of the bike behind her, keeping herself as disconnected from the dark side of the Force that she could sense all around as possible. Anakin, meanwhile, scanned the surrounding river of magma with his eyes, searching out the Son in the hopes that they would not be caught off guard.

"Welcome," came the Son's voice, soft and out of place for who he was. Zelina and Anakin whipped around to face him, with Zelina coming even with Anakin in a somewhat protective move. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding."

"I think we all understand each other perfectly," Zelina responded coolly.

"We really don't have to be enemies," the Son said in a sorrowful tone.

"You murdered your sister!" Anakin shot back, reaching for his lightsaber. "The Force is out of balance; I have to stop you."

Zelina frowned slightly. When had Anakin come to that realization? Qui-Gon had said specifically that they were not to kill the Son.

"Must you?" the Son asked with a scathing smile. Anakin activated his lightsaber, but the Son simply sighed and pulled it out of his hands with the Force. "There is no use for such crude implements here," he proclaimed. Zelina's had remained clipped to her hips, having already learned that lightsabers had no effect on these Force Wielders after the Father's display of power pushing Anakin's blade back into the hilt. She warily pulled Anakin back from the Son, angling herself so that she was at least covering half of him protectively. She had a really bad feeling in her gut...something was about to happen.

"I have a gift for you," the Son told Anakin, and immediately Zelina positioned herself in front of Anakin.

"I don't think either of us want a gift from you—if it can even be called that," she warned, acting much braver than she felt at the moment. Anakin drew himself up to his full height and gently pushed Zelina out of the way to step threateningly towards the Son.

"I've had enough of your trickery," Anakin snarled.

"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise," the Son said in an oily voice, drawing closer to them. Zelina backed up instinctively, pulling Anakin back with her as the Son approached. "What if I could show you...the future?" the Son proposed. Anakin said nothing, but Zelina felt him tense as he suddenly refused to back up any further.

"Anakin," Zelina said in a warning voice. She didn't like how the Son was eyeing Anakin right now, and the Force was practically yelling at her that something very bad was about to happen. She tightened her hold on Anakin's arm as she felt a ripple in the Force and felt Anakin start to weave dangerously, a hand clutching at his head. "Anakin!"

Anakin leaned heavily into her, shaking his head. "No...No, stop it!" he pled.

"Know yourself; know what you will become!" the Son thundered, and Zelina shot the Force Wielder and deadly look.

"Leave him alone," she shouted at him. Anakin's hand clenched her arm so tight she was sure she was going to bruise, but she could also tell that he was no longer there with her, per say. He shook his head avidly, trying to dispel the images that were assaulting his mind while Zelina supported him. She could feel his pain, and it was so strong she felt like she was going to be sick. Anakin jerked suddenly from something she could not see.

"I will not look!" he shouted, his grip tightening.

"Let him _go!_ " Zelina shouted, pushing the Son back with the Force on a whim. The Son snarled at her.

"I'm growing tired of your meddling girl," the Son hissed, shocking her with red lightning. Zelina screamed and her legs gave out from under her, causing both her and Anakin to fall to the ground. Anakin had fallen to his knees anyway in that moment in pure anguish that hurt her more than the Son's electricity.

"No..." Anakin moaned. " _No!_ " he screamed. Zelina pushed all thoughts of her own pain out of her mind, seizing Anakin's shoulders as he crumpled to the floor on his hands and knees, shoulders heaving in silent sobs.

"Anakin...Anakin, I'm here, Anakin, talk to me," Zelina said in a rushed, quiet voice, running her hand gently through his hair a few times and running her hand down his back in an attempt to comfort him even though she had no idea what was wrong. To her surprise, Anakin pulled away from her, a sob breaking out of him for a moment. The emotional pain and guilt she sensed from him at that moment made her blood run cold, but she didn't let that deter her. She kept up with her attempt to be there for him, fighting his attempts to break away from here. "Anakin, please, talk to me, I'm here," she whispered.

"I will do such terrible things...?" Anakin finally choked out, halfway stating it while also posing it as a question.

"Yes," the Son said simply, smiling in a sickening way that caused Zelina to clutch Anakin a little closer. "But it doesn't have to be that way; the choice is still yours to make."

"How?" Anakin whispered, and Zelina looked at him in shock. What had he seen?

"Anakin, don't listen to him, you know he's just trying to trick you into helping him, he's trying to use you," Zelina pled softly. Anakin turned a gaze on her that was so tortured, so utterly, freshly broken, that her words died in her throat. "Ani..."

"The future, by its nature, can be changed," the Son practically purred from off to the side. "Join me, and together we will _destroy_ the Emperor you see in your visions, and we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the Galaxy."

 _Emperor?_ Zelina's mind asked, but she didn't have time to process that information.

"Will we bring...peace?" Anakin asked hesitantly, and Zelina could no longer take it. She grabbed the front of his tunic, and turned him around to face her fully, staring him dead in the eyes and refusing to let his gaze land anywhere else.

"Anakin, listen to yourself! You know what the Dark side does; we both do. It cannot bring peace because the dark side by its very _nature_ destroys everything good in the universe!" She wasn't getting through to him as she wanted to; she could see it in his eyes. So she plunged deeper. "I don't know what you saw, but I felt your pain, and I know it was bad; but Anakin, please, do not join him. Joining him will destroy everything that we've fought so hard to preserve."

"You don't understand Zee; you didn't see what I saw, so how could you know what I have to do?" Anakin whispered, pulling further away. Zelina searched the Force desperately for what to say, heeding Qui-Gon's words from earlier to trust her heart as well. The words came to her in the inspiration of the moment.

"Is bringing the destruction of your happiness what you want? Yes, the future by its nature can be changed, but there is a risk of creating a worse future. What if that's what you're doing? Could you live with yourself if you brought about an even worse future than whatever he's shown you? Because Anakin, I can tell just by trusting my _heart_ and the Force, that this is not the path you take to make it better," Zelina said firmly. Anakin looked away from her, and she pulled him into a tight hug, running her fingers through his hair as she cradled his head to her chest. "Whatever you saw...I promise you we will find another way to stop it from becoming a reality...Just please, do not follow the Son down this path we both know will only lead to _pain_ and _suffering_."

Anakin shook his head. "I..."

"Think of Luke," she said desperately, struck by another sudden inspiration. "What did he say Anakin? What did he tell us as a warning?"

Anakin looked up sharply at the mention of his future son, searching Zelina's desperate eyes. She saw some of the dark cloud the Son had pulled over his eyes dissipate. "Luke..."

"He said that our choices are going to affect what happens to him; every _single_ choice. Anakin, have you even thought what this might mean for him? Don't do this; Luke will need you whole and on the light side of the Force. _Not_ in league with _him_ , the very _embodiment_ of evil and the dark side," Zelina said vehemently. " _Please_ , Anakin..."

Anakin said nothing, but Zelina could feel his pain and fear so clearly through the Force it felt like her own. Now, it was just a matter of who he would trust; the Son, or Zelina.

Finally, Anakin slowly nodded. "You're right," he whispered. "You're right..."

The Son hissed furiously. "If you follow her you are doomed to walk the path that was shown to you. Do not be a fool!"

Anakin tightened his grasp on Zelina's hand, letting her pull him to his feet. "I would be a fool to trust you. Zelina has _never_ done me wrong, whereas you have not ceased trying to deceive me from the moment I came here."

The Son snarled at the two of them. "You will pay dearly for your mistake," he hissed before he suddenly unleashed a torrent of red lightning upon the pair of them. Anakin pushed Zelina behind him in an attempt to protect her, but once he went down the Son was able to focus the lightning on her as well as Anakin. Their screams echoed around the cavern until the darkness of unconsciousness claimed them both.

* * *

A voice floated towards Zelina.

"A...n...e...a..."

"An...in...Ze...na..."

"Anakin...Zelina..."

"Anakin! Zelina!"

Zelina groaned. Everything hurt...she just wanted to slip back into the darkness of unconsciousness...but at the same time...there was so much fear in that voice...she had to answer, let them know she was still here...

"Obi-Wan..." she murmured.

"Zelina! Can you hear me? _Zelina_?"

Zelina groaned, stirring slightly before the movement caused her to seize up in pain and gasp. "It hurts," she couldn't help but whimper.

"I know, I know, I know it hurts young one, but you're safe now..."

"Anakin..." she whispered. She brought herself a little further out of her unconscious state, clearing her throat to speak a little louder. "Anakin, where's...Anakin..."

"He's right here, he's safe. He's still unconscious; what happened?"

"Son...wanted Anakin...join him...wouldn't..." Zelina explained softly. She could feel Obi-Wan's hand on her forehead as he checked her health.

"I'm going to get you both out of here, okay?"

"Son...planet...ship..." she muttered.

"I know, I already contacted Ahsoka and told her to sabotage the ship so that he can't get off the planet; she'll be meeting us and the Father at the monastery so we can stop the Son and finally get out of here."

She heard a groan emanate from Anakin off to the side. "Ani..." she muttered.

"He'll be fine; just leave this to me Zelina...you rest until we get to the monastery. Just rest for now..."

Reluctantly, she obeyed him and slipped back into unconsciousness, trusting that he would be true to his word and get the two of them to safety.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi; of course he would.

* * *

When Anakin opened his eyes, the first thing he registered was the grueling headache he had and the painful aftereffects he could feel from the Son's lightning. He groaned, forcing himself to slowly sit up while he tried to remember what had…

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes flying open to search his surroundings frantically as _all of it_ came back to him. Now, however, he was back at the monastery, no longer in the well of the dark side as they had been before losing consciousness.

They…

Zelina!

Anakin searched desperately for his friend, fearing for a moment that he had lost her before he finally noticed her just off to the side. The Father was kneeling beside her, a hand on her forehead. Anakin dragged himself to his feet, stumbling over to them to drop to Zelina's side. His throat clogged as he stared down at his friend, the echoes of his vision coming back to the front of his mind as he stared down at her, lovingly brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "The one thing I don't understand…why haven't you told me…?"

"What did he show you?" the Father asked abruptly, startling Anakin slightly out of his trance. His jaw tightened as all the screams and pain he had seen came back to him, as well as what he had done to his wife…his _child_ …his brother in all but blood…Zelina…

"I've seen what I become, and…I cannot let that happen," Anakin said firmly, looking up at the Father with his hand gently cupping Zelina's cheek. The Father sighed.

"Your destiny can change as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. _Nothing_ is set in stone," the Father said wisely. Anakin shook his head avidly.

"But I will cause _so_ much _pain_!" he exclaimed, one of his hands dropping to clasp Zelina's in his own.

"If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten," the Father said firmly.

"Forgotten?" Anakin asked in surprise. "But…if I forget, then I won't be able to change it, I won't know the danger that I'm putting everyone in—"

"Considering how close you came to joining my son on the dark side when he showed you your future, I think that perhaps it is best that you _don't_ know."

Anakin looked back down at Zelina, who looked as if she was sleeping. "You've already made her forget, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," the Father said curiously, probably wondering where Anakin was going with all of this. Anakin reached over and brushed some of the hair from her face tenderly, his eyes searching her serene features.

"I just wish she would tell me why she didn't tell me sooner…why she has to wait until it's too late…" Anakin whispered. "But I guess that doesn't matter now…if we're just going to forget what happened down in that well, she won't remember I saw myself destroy _everything_ , and I won't remember hearing her tell me the truth she's kept for so long…"

The Father watched him silently. "Perhaps now would be the best time for me to take these memories from you…but if you could have her remember one thing, now would be the time to tell her. Choose what you say wisely," the Father warned.

Anakin stared at him for a few moments before he turned his attention back to Zelina's prone form, wishing he could search her eyes for what he needed to do. Finally, he decided on what to say and leaned down to kiss Zelina's forehead very gently.

"Don't let me fall…" he whispered.

* * *

Zelina's eyelids fluttered open gradually, revealing the starry night sky above her. She had a faint ache running through her body, but for the life of her she didn't know why. In fact…she didn't even remember falling asleep, if that was what had happened to her. She didn't remember anything before falling asleep either.

Well, she did remember something from this space of time she couldn't remember. Just four faintly whispered words that echoed in her mind…

A groan off to her side drew Zelina's attention, and she rolled onto her side to see Anakin getting up slowly, a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Where am I?" he murmured, voicing Zelina's own question perfectly.

"I have brought you back to my monastery," came a different voice from right behind Zelina, causing her to jump about a foot in the air. She turned, surprised, to see the Father sitting on his knees behind her, watching the pair calmly as they gradually roused themselves to full awareness.

"What happened?" Zelina asked, confused, glancing towards Anakin. He shrugged in response, but the Father easily answered her question.

"My son broke the laws of time and showed your friend what he should have never seen," the Father said sternly, eyeing Anakin for a few moments even though he'd been responding to Zelina's question. Anakin hesitated, racking his brains to try and bring up some scrap of a memory.

"I don't remember," he finally admitted. "Why don't I remember?"

"I have erased that time from both of your minds. We shall never know…" the Father said solemnly, and Anakin and Zelina shared a wary glance. They were not given much time to dwell on the fact that they'd had a good chunk of time erased from their minds before another new, familiar voice came from above.

"Anakin, Zelina, are you both all right?" Obi-Wan called from his speeder as he and Ahsoka coasted into the clearing that Zelina, Anakin, and the Father were all sitting in.

"Where were you?" Zelina asked curiously.

"Making sure that the Son still couldn't get off the planet with our ship, but that's beside the point; are you both okay now?" Obi-Wan asked sternly, swinging off of the speeder before it even came to a full stop to stand in front of the two. Ahsoka trailed behind him, equal worry on her face although more of her concern was obviously directed towards Anakin.

"I think so, but we must stop the son once and for all," Anakin said firmly. "That, I remember," he added in a low voice, speaking solely to Zelina. The Father sighed, pushing himself to his feet through use of the Force.

"We have little time, and you'll get only one chance," the Father warned Anakin. "You know what you must do."

Anakin nodded in confirmation the same time that a new member joined the rapidly growing group. Things were happening so fast it was giving Zelina's already muddled mind a severe headache.

"How quaint; my own personal sendoff," the Son declared as he descended slowly from above. He landed on the ground just a few feet away from the Father, who tried one last time to pull his son from the dark depths of which he had fallen.

"I ask you one last time; do not leave, my son," the Father pled, taking a step towards the Son.

"You have no power to keep me old man. You must understand by now, this planet is _not_ my destiny!" the Son snarled in response.

"What you will do will destroy _all_ that is _good_. I _beg_ you, restrain yourself and stay!"

"I cannot," the Son responded simply, appearing unfazed by his father's pleas. The Father wilted in defeat.

"And then it shall be. I love you, my son."

"Do you?" the Son asked skeptically even as Anakin activated his lightsaber to attack. The Son placidly deflected both swings that Anakin made at him with his bare wrists; something Zelina had expected. She was sure she was the only one who had managed to remember that lightsabers were useless against the Force Wielders.

The Son grabbed Anakin around the throat and lifted him into the air, with Anakin croaking in surprise for air. Behind Zelina, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka immediately activated their blades, while Zelina cried out Anakin's name, sending a powerful Force Push towards the Son and causing him to slide back several meters. The Son growled and tossed Anakin over his shoulder and Anakin rolled and skid to a halt, unmoving. Zelina, knowing she couldn't take the Son, ran after Anakin the same moment that the Son called Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lightsabers out of their hands and into his own, pushing them far back with a powerful Force Push. Zelina skidded to a halt beside Anakin, leaning down beside him and placing her hands gently on his back.

"Anakin, Anakin are you okay?" she asked, turning him over. Anakin rubbed his throat slowly, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"I'm fine..." he muttered, allowing Zelina to help him to his feet.

"What?" the Son said behind them, drawing their attention. The Father held the dagger firmly in his hands while the son laughed in disbelief and scorn. "You're going to kill me _now_?"

The Father looked at him mournfully. "I held hope that you could resist the dark side, but I see now there is no going back."

The Son's eyes widened when the Father suddenly pointed the dagger at his _own_ chest. "Father..." he asked hesitantly. Suddenly, the Father plunged the dagger into his chest, and the Son cried out in a sound of desperate fury, shock, and utter despair. " _No!_ What have you _done_? It did not have to _be this way_!" the son howled, catching the Father before the old man could hit the ground and cradling him in his arms as he threw the dagger far away.

"Yes my child, it did," the Father said quietly. "You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."

"Please don't die," the Son croaked out, his voice strangled with emotion. The Father smiled weakly while Anakin pushed himself to his feet.

"I always knew there was good in you." The Father pulled the Son into a tight hug. Zelina watched numbly as Anakin approached the pair and the Father opened his eyes and gave a discreet nod towards Anakin. The Son, realizing that something was about to happen, tried to pull away but the Father held firm, and the Son was unable to get away before Anakin impaled the Force Wielder with his lightsaber. The Son gasped, going rigid before he fell limp in the Father's arms.

"And so you have betrayed me father," the Son said with his last breath. Then he let out his last breath and died. The Father stared mournfully at his Son's body as he gently set him down on the ground. Zelina slowly made her way over to the main group, coming to a standstill beside Anakin and gently placing a hand on his shoulder as they collectively kneeled in front of the ancient man. The Father looked up at them, sadness filling his eyes.

"It is done. And now I die, my heart broken...but knowing the role you will play," the Father said, looking up at Anakin with a spark of hope. The sight seemed to send a lance of pain through Anakin, and his question came out slightly strangled.

"And what is that?" Anakin asked desperately.

"You _are_ the Chosen One. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy," the Father stated, his breathing coming labored as he neared the end of his life. "But beware...your...heart..."

Zelina tightened her grip on Anakin's shoulder at the Father's words, and they all collectively stood there as the Father fell to the ground and died, disappearing into nothingness. They stared at where the two great beings had been not moments before, trying to process everything that had just happened while Mortis literally crumbled down all around them. None of them were shaken from their daze until the bright blue gem that had hovered at the top of the monastery suddenly dropped from its place in midair, shattering into thousands of pieces to emit a bright white light that was gradually taking up everything around them. They all turned their faces upwards to watch it, and while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka backed away from the oncoming bright light, Zelina stepped forward and wound her hand tightly into Anakin's, standing fearlessly in the face of it as the unknown came hurtling straight towards them...

* * *

The next thing Zelina knew, there was a faint voice steadily growing louder.

"General Skywalker, come in."

The four Jedi roused themselves, sitting up and staring at each other in shock as they found themselves back in space as they had been before they'd arrived on Mortis, back in the _Twilight_ , with Rex calling them through the communications device. Anakin gave Zelina a bewildered look before he turned to answer Rex.

"We read you Rex; can you hear me?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir, standing by; we were worried," the Captain told him. "You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"A moment?" Anakin asked incredulously. "We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."

"Sir, I don't understand; you'll need to explain."

Anakin glanced around at the others. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Anakin said before he switched back into his usual military general self. "We're coming in now..."

Zelina stopped listening by that point, instead choosing to stare out into the stars as thousands of thoughts swirled around in her head. She had so much to think about, so much to consider and take into account, so much to look at again to see if she missed something. Luke, Anakin's future son, the warning he'd given them, the missing period of time where Zelina was sure something important—detramental even—had happened, the warning the Father had given her when they'd first arrived, the firm confirmation they'd received that Anakin was indeed the chosen one...

...and then there was the four words that kept coming back to the front of her mind that felt so much like a dream she wondered if they were just that; a dream and nothing more...

 _Don't let me fall_.


	26. Season 3: The Citadel

Zelina leaned against her starfighter in the Jedi hanger, staring at the carbon freezing station that had been set up for the specific stealth rescue mission that she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were supposed to go on. The details of what they were supposed to be doing zoomed around in her head, and she could help but sigh at the outrageous nature of their so-called plan. She was rather reluctant to be carbon-frozen, but if it was going to get them into an unescapable high security prison designed to hold Jedi who had strayed from the path of the light, then sure, why not? It wasn't like there was a chance something could go wrong and they would never wake up; who cared about that possibility?

Cruiser walked up to her. "Are you all right ma'am?" he asked, standing at attention beside her. Zelina inclined her head to signal 'at ease,' sighing slightly.

"Just thinking about this crazy operation Cruiser. I swear, the further into this war we get, the more suicidal our plans become," she said with a shake of her head.

Cruiser eyed her from behind his helmet. "I'm just saying ma'am, you've been a little…off since that mission with the out-of-date distress signal."

Zelina shrugged. "A lot happened on that mission, and it gave me a lot of stuff to think about Cruiser...stuff that I'm still sorting through. But it did...change me, I guess you could say. Made me more self-aware...and even more aware of others."

"I didn't know that was possible ma'am," Cruiser said evenly, and Zelina laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain. I don't work like that," she teased.

"Thought I would give it a try ma'am," Cruiser responded with an amused voice. Zelina clapped him on the back. "Come on, Obi-Wan and Anakin will be here any moment now, and the sooner we get frozen, the quicker we can thaw."

Cruiser sighed. "I'm not looking forward to being frozen in carbonite ma'am. How do we know it will even work?"

"We don't, but from the way Anakin was talking, it should."

"That's comforting."

The two fell into step just behind Anakin and Rex, who were talking lightly about what they were about to go through with.

"I've never been carbon frozen before General," Rex was saying in apparent concern.

"It's the first time for us too," Anakin told him. Zelina patted Cruiser's shoulder.

"Come on, like I said, the sooner we do it, the quicker we can get it over with."

Obi-Wan appeared beside them, staring at the multiple freezing chambers in front of them. "This is your idea? Carbon freezing?"

"Pretty ingenious if you ask me," Zelina commented, watching as Cruiser took up his spot among the other soldiers.

Anakin snickered. "It'll shield us from the lifeform scanners, just like you wanted," Anakin assured him.

"Are we sure this thing is safe? I don't want to end up a wall decoration," Rex quipped while Zelina took up a spot between Anakin and Obi-Wan, shooting Anakin a small smile.

"Try to relax; we'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive," Obi-Wan told him.

"Relax...right...not like we're about to be frozen under dangerous conditions," Zelina said with a roll of her eyes. The alarms blared, signaling that they were about to be frozen. Her stomach did little flips as she focused on breathing in and out, trying to relax like Obi-Wan had said. Fighting it wasn't going to make it any better; at least it was voluntary and not against her will.

She felt the platform start to lower and closed her eyes, thinking as many soothing thoughts as she could. The freezing process began, and Zelina threw her mind far back before the war, before the Jedi, back to a simple night of just her and Anakin on Tatooine, staring up at the stars and betting who would see the most star systems when they escaped the planet.

Following that train of thought, she hardly even noticed when she went to 'sleep' during the freezing process.

* * *

When she came to again, the first thing Zelina noticed was how cold and stiff she felt. Thankfully, that was quickly being rectified as she stretched and yawned. Not exactly one of her cheeriest travels, but not the worst either. She looked around the cavern they were in with bleary eyes, waiting for her eyesight to adjust to the darkness while she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Hey Snips," Anakin's voice said from one carbon slab over.

"Hey Master," Ahsoka's voice responded, and Zelina blinked in surprise, stepping out from her carbon slab to see that her ears did not deceive her; Ahsoka was standing before them even though Anakin had told Zelina that Ahsoka was _not_ going to be coming on this trip.

A look of anger was slowly rising on Anakin's face as Obi-Wan stepped out from his carbon slab to do just as Zelina had just done and confirm he was not wrong in his suspicions.

"I must have carbon sickness, because I could swear that's Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said in surprise.

"You're eyes are fine," Anakin growled. "It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help."

"I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew," Ahsoka said in an innocent tone of voice.

"From who?" Zelina asked, coming around to face Ahsoka as well.

"I discussed it with Master Plo," Ahsoka said evasively.

"He didn't tell _me_ ," Anakin said snappily.

"You were already in carbonite," Ahsoka said, as if that explained everything.

"How convenient," Zelina said sarcastically. "I swear Ani, she gets more like you every day. Tell me, how does karma feel?"

Anakin scowled at her, choosing to ignore the statement as he turned to face Ahsoka again. "I gave you a _specific_ order not to come Ahsoka; and you went over my head!"

"If there's one thing I've learned from you Master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem," Ahsoka responded calmly.

"And there's the karma in action," Zelina said with a grin, turning to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head.

"I see Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say, not as I do," he said with obvious mirth. Zelina snorted while Anakin shot them both glares.

"Laugh it up you two," he snapped.

"You're free to join in any time; you're already here so it's not like he can kick you off the team," Zelina chuckled, putting an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

Anakin threw his hands up in the air. "I'm outnumbered. At least _one_ of you are supposed to be on my side!"

"We are on your side Ani...we just find this too amusing and too great of an opportunity to tease you," Zelina said innocently.

"Agreed," Ahsoka said.

Anakin shot Zelina one last look. "You're evil; I hope you realize that."

"I'm flattered," Zelina responded without missing a beat.

* * *

Standing on the edge of the cliff just a little ways off from the citadel, Zelina and Cruiser stayed positioned just behind Anakin as he examined the citadel through his macrobinoculars. She could feel the heat coming from the yellow sulfuric river below them, but she didn't mind. Force, she was from Tatooine; it would take more than a little heat to affect her.

"I see the entry point," Anakin informed them, focusing the macrobinoculars.

"You were right; the wind conditions are too strong for jet packs," Cody said behind her. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Yes, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way; with ascension cables and a steel grip."

"I don't think so," Anakin said slowly, and Obi-Wan turned a sharp eye on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Electro-mines," Anakin said simply. "There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height, and if we hit one of those the mission is over. They'll know we're here."

Zelina cracked her knuckles eagerly. "Free-climbing it is then. Who else is ready for the completely insane?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "And you call me crazy."

"Hey, we all need a solution, I simply supplied," Zelina chuckled.

* * *

Once they were actually free-climbing the wall, Zelina regretted suggesting such a thing. Sure, she didn't mind a little physical exertion up a mountain every now and then, and it wasn't the first time she had done it, but this was a _little_ more complicated than simple free-climbing. They had to avoid the electric sparks that danced along the rocks at times between the electro-mines they were supposed to be avoiding, and pray that they grabbed onto stable rock so they didn't fall into the sulfuric river below or, Force forbid, activate an electro-mine on the way down and blow the entire mission. She did, however, manage to keep up with Anakin and Obi-Wan near the top, so despite the relentless wind, she could hear it when Obi-Wan shouted down towards them.

"The entry point is just a few more meters."

Zelina glanced behind her at Anakin, sticking her leg out from the rock. "Need a boost Ani? I'm happy to offer one," she said in mock seriousness. Anakin rolled his eyes and pushed her foot away.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I believe I'm good," he said sarcastically.

Movement up above called their attention away from their conversation, looking up in time to catch Obi-Wan pressing himself under the entry point ledge and pressing a finger to his lips. Zelina and Anakin immediately stilled and motioned to stop the troops below them from advancing. They couldn't see what was happening, but they could see the intent look of concentration on Obi-Wan's face as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the elder Jedi hefted himself up onto the ledge and peered over the edge to make sure that the cost was clear.

"They locked the door; it's ray shielded!" Obi-Wan turned and shouted towards them. Concern filled Anakin's features immediately.

"Ray shielded? That wasn't part of the plan!" he fumed.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of things that 'aren't part of the plan' Ani," Zelina commented. "It's just our luck."

"Well it's in the plan now," Obi-Wan responded, sounding rather grouchy.

"How about we discuss this when we're not all dangling over the edge, have any of you thought of that?" Zelina pointed out.

Ahsoka had been climbing during this entire little conversation, and was peering upwards just off to the side. "There's an opening up there," she called out to them.

"We know, the ventilation ducts, but they're far too small to small for us to gain access; they're even too small for Zee!" Anakin said, practically waving the entire thing off with his words.

"Too small for you maybe, but I think I might be able to fit," Ahsoka said. Zelina frowned, seizing the girl up.

"I think she's right Ani; she's smaller than me, much smaller. I think she will fit," she said. Anakin sighed but nodded at the girl, signaling for Ahsoka to go ahead. Zelina sighed. "And while she's doing that, we can continue scaling this cliff," she called.

It didn't take the Jedi long to scale the little space remaining between the entry point ledge and they turned to help the soldiers up as they reached the ledge one by one. Zelina couldn't help but smirk at the conversation she could hear behind her.

"See I can handle myself after all," Ahsoka was saying in a somewhat snarky tone of voice.

Predictably, Anakin ignored her and went in the hall to scope out what they were dealing with.

Zelina grasped Cruiser's hand after a few soldiers had reached the ledge, hefting him up to safety. "I've got to say it; so far so good Captain. I'm starting to get a little optimistic about this mission, what about you?"

"I'm not celebrating pre-maturely General," Cruiser said. "Call me superstitious, but that tends to not work in our favor."

"I actually agree with you there, Cruiser," Zelina said. Not a moment after she had said that, there was a cry on the other side of the ledge and the two whipped around to see Rex reaching for someone.

"Charger!" he shouted, but it seemed the soldier had already fallen out of reach. The entire group rushed to the edge to see the soldier fall to an unavoidable death on one of the electro-mines. Alarms blared all around them, and Zelina grimaced, looking over at Cruiser.

"You were right, I shouldn't have said anything. Still, it has yet to be my worst mission. Come on," she said, and they both backed away from the ledge.

"Well, they know we're here!" Obi-Wan quipped as the rescue force made their way into the hall. Now that they were found out, they had to move quickly and ahead of whatever opposing forces were about to meet them.

* * *

"Clear."

At Ahsoka's words, the group rushed forward as silent as possible through the prison's corridors, the Jedi in lead with the Captains and Commander Cody right behind them. Anakin turned towards Rex as they ran. "Take out their surveillance."

The minute the camera was no longer in working order, small, mini laser cannons along the walls opened fire on the rescue group, and three blades sprang to life since Ahsoka was in the rear at the moment and Zelina kept her shoto blade on her hip as they deflected the bolts back at the little laser cannons. Of course, the moment those were out of order, a new threat rose.

"The walls are electrified! Go!" Cody shouted, and immediately they all turned to sprint as fast as they could in the opposite direction to avoid the deadly circle of electricity that was rushing towards them.

"Go, go, go!" Zelina shouted at the soldiers she passed, dragging Cruiser along beside her by the arm. Almost all of them managed to make it around the corner.

Almost.

"Longshot!" Cody exclaimed, staring at the unmoving body that had been tossed the length of the hall when he'd been caught in the electric field.

"We must keep moving," Obi-Wan said grimly. That was the moment she hated the most; having to leave a man behind in the heat of the moment, knowing they couldn't come back for them.

It was one of the hardest parts of battle for her.

* * *

Zelina had a feeling that they had arrived in the nick of time. When the doors opened and the soldiers opened fire on the droids inside of the prison cell, Zelina could sense the relief rolling off of the Jedi Master inside from out in the hall when she wasn't even open to the Jedi Master's emotions. Once the room had been cleared, the four Jedi all rushed in.

"Secure the entrance," Anakin barked out, coming in with his lightsaber ablaze. Zelina rushed over to the control panel, freeing the Jedi Master from the restraints that held him in the air. Obi-Wan was the one to catch the small Jedi Master while Ahsoka remained on guard duty by the door.

"Master Piell, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Piell was panting lightly, yet he managed to answer with smooth humor.

"Obi-Wan, what took you guys so long?"

Anakin smiled faintly, helping Piell up. "At least your sense of humor is still intact."

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker," Piell scoffed, accepting the lightsaber that Obi-Wan handed him with a silent nod of thanks.

"So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?" Anakin asked. Zelina gave him a droll stare.

"No, Master Plo just said that as a part of the two truths and a lie game we were playing before you came into the briefing room," Zelina said sarcastically, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask you Zee," he said with a smirk.

"I've got them, all right. Half of them anyway," Master Piell said. "My Captain's got the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the Intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, then the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"Smart," Zelina mused, watching as Piell kicked a droid head out of his way.

"Where's your Captain?" Obi-Wan asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Being held with the other officers, I assume," Piell mused.

Anakin sighed. "We're going to need a new plan for getting out."

Zelina smirked. "Our entire lives are just one big improvised play, aren't they Ani? Well...I guess we'll just make it up as we go from here on out. It's worked for us every other time."

Anakin shook his head as she walked out in the hall to tell the others the change of plans. "She's the optimistic, sarcastic one," he told Piell.

"So I see," Piell said in amusement.

* * *

"Those look like assassin droids on steroids!"

Zelina was pretty sure that in any other situation, her exclamation would have received at least a snort of amusement, but considering they had just been cornered in the hall by a formidable mini task force, no one laughed. Zelina had both lightsabers ablaze and ready for a fight, immersing herself into the Force as the tense moments ticked by. Finally, the droids opened fire, and their movements seemed to just add credibility to Zelina's exclamation. While their lightsabers hummed in a blur of motion to deflect the blaster bolts, Zelina took note of the unnatural and swift motions of the droids as they flipped and kicked off of the walls and ceiling at a disturbing intensity.

The droids broke through their main line of defense in seconds and started to pummel any opponent they came across with their metal fists. Zelina had to break away from deflecting the blaster bolts at one point to swing around and slice one of the droids in half, freeing Cruiser from the serious beating he had been suffering from just moments previous. Once he was free, she spun to knock another off of Obi-Wan with a powerful Force Push, giving Obi-Wan the opportunity to cut its head off and then slice right through its middle, ensuring that the droid would stay down. Master Piell took out the third droid on their side, and Obi-Wan whipped around to bark out more orders when the other side had dispelled their opponents.

"We need to keep moving," he declared, ushering everyone forward. Zelina didn't even deactivate her shoto blade; who knew what else this place had in store for them?

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did a sudden high pitched, intense beep sound in the hall, causing Zelina and the others to cover their ears in instinctual protection. A magnet was activated and all of the blasters and lightsabers were called up to the ceiling immediately. To Zelina's horror, Anakin's mechanical arm was also caught in the magnet's pull.

"Anakin!" she called out as he was pulled out to the ceiling. Her horror morphed to a bubbling fury when an electric field was activated, and Anakin's cries of pain came out in bursts through his grit teeth, echoing around the hall. Her hands clenched into fists at her side as she dropped her hands from her ears. Her concern for Anakin was much stronger than any physical pain she could be put in. He went limp, but Zelina could slightly hear his heavy breathing from her spot on the ground before a voice suddenly echoed through the halls.

"You fools! I hope you enjoy the reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time," the voice said as more of the assassin droids on steroids appeared, guns aimed at them. Obi-Wan and Piell both pushed the droids back with the Force, but they droids only budged a few meters before they suddenly stood firmly in place; they were magnetized. Zelina's eyes scanned the magnet up above, trying to figure out a way to get Anakin down from the trap he'd been caught in. Blaster fire started to fly through the hall again, but Zelina hardly paid any attention to it. She knew what was coming a moment before it happened. When Anakin reached for his lightsaber that happened to be just in front of him on the magnet, the electric field was activated again. Zelina's fist clenched in anger when Anakin's screams of pain echoed through the hall once again, and—though she didn't realize it—one of the droids nearest to her suddenly had its head unexplainably crushed and it crumpled to the floor.

Anakin pushed through the pain, managing to grab the lightsaber and slice right through the magnet's control. All of the weapons fell to the floor, as did Anakin, and Zelina rushed to his side. He was still sparking electricity and trembling.

"Are you all right?" Zelina asked him.

"I'm fine," Anakin grit out, forcing himself to stand. Zelina summoned her lightsabers back into her hand, taking several deep breaths to siphon the anger away and into the Force. She didn't need herself blinded by anger right now; there was too much at stake. "Let's get out of here."

Zelina nodded, turning to Cruiser. "Take out that camera," she ordered, nodding towards the camera that had been angled so it could see their entire plight.

"With pleasure," Cruiser said darkly, taking the camera out with a single shot.

"This mission just keeps getting better and better," Zelina muttered to Anakin as they rushed through the halls.

"Focus," Anakin warned.

"I'm focused, I'm focused."

* * *

"Quiet," Ahsoka hissed at the troopers as they finally approached the cell that housed the officers. The Jedi crouched by the door, angled for an immediate and effective infiltration the moment the opportunity arose. Anakin activated his lightsaber, and a faint droid voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I hear something," the droid inside said. They could clanking footsteps growing closer, and when they came to a stop directly in front of the door Anakin shoved his lightsaber through the door and most likely impaled the droid on the other side.

Anakin retracted his lightsaber and they opened the door, allowing Zelina to swing inside, shoto blade ablaze as she plunged it deep into the second droid. "Hello," she said sweetly before she pulled the blade out of the piece of metal, clipping the weapon to her hip. She turned to the soldiers inside. "You called for a rescue?"

Several of the troopers grinned at the joke, though one that was not a clone remained sitting until Master Piell entered the room. He stood, speaking with a refined voice that sounded almost pleasant. "General!"

"Captain Tarkin," Piell responded, approaching the man while the others filed in behind him.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tarkin told the diminutive Jedi in apparent relief. "And you brought…friends."

Piell nodded, turning back to the main group. "Tarkin, this is Obi-WanKenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Zelina Du'ahn."

"Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out?" Tarkin asked challengingly, his tone taking a frosty edge that caught Zelina by surprise after her first impression. Then again…first impressions weren't always the _right_ impression. As Tarkin spoke, his voice started to rise. "If they've locked this fortress down there's at least ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape."

"Captain, we specialize in the impossible; otherwise we wouldn't have been the ones sent to rescue you," Zelina said politely.

"We could split up," Obi-Wan suggested. "My team will create a diversion while Anakin and Zelina lead the others away. That way if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have part of the information and not all of it."

Zelina nodded towards Obi-Wan. "He's the sensible plan guy, Anakin's the crazy insane plan guy, and I'm the won't budge last stand plan supplier," she said cheekily, causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to roll their eyes.

Tarkin wasn't smiling. He walked forward, speaking in a cool and—in Zelina's opinion—degrading tone of voice. "General Kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together. A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information."

Obi-Wan's lips visibly pursed as he bit back a retort that would obviously had been offensive and would have snapped Tarkin back into place. "Not in this situation," Obi-Wan responded evenly, turning his back on Tarkin to signal the debate was over.

"But surely we'd have more strength in numbers rather than divide us," Tarkin continued to argue to Obi-Wan's retreating back. Piell stepped in at that point though.

"Obi-Wan has a point; I'll go with him, you go with Skywalker and Du'ahn," Piell said, and Zelina had to bite her tongue.

 _Great, we get stuck-up, the-world-revolves-around-me-because-I'm-a-big-shot-Captain Tarkin_ , she couldn't help but think bitterly. _This should be_ **fun**.

* * *

The building shook slightly just moments before the Skywalker/Du'ahn team reached their destination, and Zelina shared a secretive smile with Anakin. "I think that's Obi-Wan's distraction," she quipped, and Anakin returned the smile.

"Sounds like it. It's quieter than I would have done it though," he mused, pulling out his hand-held holo-map of the citadel to study it and make sure he was on the right track. Zelina motioned for Rex and Cruiser to organize the men into lookout positions before she studied the map beside him. She put her hand on the wall experimentally.

"It should be right here," she mumbled.

"Let's get to it then," Anakin said, and they both activated their lightsabers to start cutting a hole in wall. In a few short seconds they were done and their small group was gathering around them. "Everybody in," Anakin commanded, stepping back to let Rex and Cruiser push out the metal piece of the wall Zelina and Anakin had just cut out.

"Ahsoka, go scount ahead," Zelina mumbled to the girl as she walked passed her. The girl nodded, jumped through the hole, and then disappeared. Zelina and Anakin stood back, making sure the men al got through first before they took up the rear.

"This is one of the original fortress tunnels," Rex noted, looking around the cavernous walls. "The advantage of old archive data."

"The tunnel's clear!" Ahsoka called from up ahead. Tarkin came even with Zelina and Anakin, looking as if he had just eaten something particularly sour.

"Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked; things seem to be going as planned," Anakin said in a slightly upbeat voice. The plan _was_ going better than it usually did.

"It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me. What then?" Tarkin said scathingly, shooting the two of them a dark look that caused Zelina to bristle. She'd met her fair share of anti-Jedi people to know _that_ look when she saw it.

"It's when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best," Anakin responded coolly, just borderline on cold. "Trust me."

He started to walk forward, but Tarkin wasn't finished. "I reserve my trust for those who take action, _General_ Skywalker," Tarkin said in a nastily degrading tone of voice. Zelina opened her mouth to deliever a rather nasty line, but Anakin beat her to it.

"Then let me remind you, _Captain_ , _we_ rescued _you_ back there, and _I_ reserve _my_ trust for those who understand _gratitude, Captain_ _Tarkin_." Satisfied with Anakin's response, Zelina turned her back on the surly Captain she was taking a swift dislike to and came even with Anakin instead.

"I'm starting to really not like the _dear_ Captain," Zelina said in a low tone of voice. "Can we just leave him here, make the Galaxy a better place?"

Anakin scowled. "As much as I am starting to like that idea, that would be a no. He's got the other half of the co-ordinates, remember?"

Zelina sighed. "Thwarted by a combination of numbers. Who would have guessed?"

"3PO," Anakin said without missing a beat. The two of them shared a small smile and laugh at that. Perhaps this day _could_ get better.


	27. Season 3: Counterattack

Zelina glanced around at the other soldiers as they all shimmied along the edge of the ledge, all avoiding looking down to the unpleasant sulfuric death that would meet them if they should misstep and fall. Anakin was in the back, Ahsoka was in the front, and Zelina was in a middle position, having to suffer through Tarkin's negative aura. The longer she was around the man, the less she liked the Captain.

"R2, are you and your battle droids ready to go?" Anakin asked from the back of the group. Zelina glanced his way a few times, hoping that part of the plan would work. Three was beeping that Zelina could faintly hear from her position in the middle of the group, signaling R2's response. "All right, get the ship fired up and we'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi-Wan; assuming he's still on schedule."

Zelina snickered as Anakin cut the transmission. "How do you know we're not the ones that are running behind?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Please; if anything, we're ahead of schedule."

"I'm just saying," Zelina said with a chuckle. "Keep your eyes open for probe droids; they might send one down here just to be safe, and we don't want them to cross paths with us."

"You just keep your focus on your position, and I'll handle my position, okay Zee?"

"Someone's touchy today," Zelina grumbled under her breath.

"Could you please stop talking? I'm getting tired of all the unnecessary chatter," Tarkin said snidely from just in front of her. Zelina glared at the Captain's back while Cruiser chuckled softly behind her. She thumbed her lightsaber handle.

_It would be so easy just to push him over the edge or something...say he tripped...gah, why does he have to be the one carrying the other half of the coordinates?_

Hopefully this torturous mission would be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

The group continued on through the cavern in silence, and Zelina kept both hands resting on her lightsabers just in case. The entire situation had her on edge, and she felt like they were being followed. As they came to a turn, Zelina risked a glance back towards Anakin.

He wasn't there.

She almost panicked, but she felt a wave of reassurance through the Force from a presence she recognized as Anakin. Where was—

She heard a familiar _snap-hiss_ sound from where they had just come through and saw Anakin drop down from above, slicing a probe droid in half before it could turn all the way around the corner and see their party. Anakin shot her a look, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"I told you I'd focus on my position. Stop worrying so much Zee," he said with that half-smirk of his. Zelina rolled her eyes dramatically in response.

"I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress; it's rather formidable to evade," Tarkin said from just in front of Zelina.

"How can you admire such a horrible place?" Ahsoka asked from up ahead, surprised.

"You reveal your short-sightedness; this ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours," Tarkin finished with a shake of his head. Anakin pushed forward from the end of the line to the front, coming to walk even with Tarkin.

"He has a point," Anakin said to Ahsoka in passing. Zelina decided just to keep her comment to herself.

Zelina actually had to agree with both of them. Facilities like this were horrible, but there were several criminals Zelina could think of that needed to be put in a place like this where they didn't have a chance of escape. It was a rather nasty dilemma.

"All right Snips; I need you to lead the group. I'll catch up," Anakin said. "Zelina, you take my spot at the rear of the group."

"Wait...where are you going?" Ahsoka asked him curiously.

"Obi-Wan's not here, so someone has to cover our tracks," Anakin responded easily.

Ahsoka smirked at his retreating back. "I guess it's a good thing I cam after all," she said smartly. Zelina chuckled.

"Come on Little Miss Know It All, to the front," Zelina laughed, pushing her forward.

"Hey, who are you calling little?" Ahsoka snapped back playfully.

"You, young Padawan Snips. I believe you had an order?" Zelina teased.

Ahsoka grumbled indiscernibly under her breath, which only caused Zelina to laugh a little more.

* * *

"I am concerned that the Jedi have elected this... _child_ to lead the group," Tarkin said with a sniffle, like he'd smelled something particularly foul.

 _Probably finally smelled his own foul stench,_ Zelina thought bitterly before she plastered on a smile and came even with Tarkin.

"She's extremely effective Captain, you have no need to worry. She's lead a few solo missions by now, and if something does show up that she can't handle, I'm still here to keep things under control," Zelina assured him, her eyes trained forward on Ahsoka up ahead.

Rex decided to throw in his two credit's worth as well. "I've served with her many times, and I trust her Captain."

Ahsoka turned the corner up ahead, and her muttered words echoed ominously towards them. "Uh-oh..." When Zelina reached her, Ahsoka turned to her with a worried look. "Dead end."

Zelina smirked. "You weren't assigned to this mission at all, were you Ahsoka? You just snuck abord when no one was looking."

"What does that have to do with—"

"Because if you had been assigned, you would have been briefed, and if you had been briefed, you would have known to blow the wall," Zelina said with a smirk. She turned around to face their small party. "Cruiser, bring those charges up here."

"On it General," Cruiser said, snapping to attention. He and Echo rushed past them, setting the charges strategically along the wall. While they set the charges, Rex peered around the corner to make sure that there was no one coming up on their rear.

A few moments of awkward silence, Rex suddenly shouted a warning. "Look out!"

A second later, blaster fire filled the cavern. Zelina and Ahsoka both activated their lightsabers, rushing to the back of the group to stop the super battle droids that were headed towards them. "Any time now boys!" Zelina called back. Anakin dropped down from above, cutting through the three super battle droids easily. Up ahead, those assassin droids on steroids were making a return, this time equipped with shields.

"When is that wall going to be blown?" Anakin barked. He was answered by the sound of the wall finally being blown to bits, and Zelina grinned.

"Now," she said simply. She turned to the men. "Everybody, through the wall, go!"

Cruiser appeared around the corner, two thermal detonators in hand, and Zelina's eyes widened. "Get down!" he shouted, and everyone did accordingly, flattening themselves on the ground as Cruiser tossed the detonators behind the line of assassin droids just before they exploded, sending metal bits of droids and chunks of rock flying in all different directions. Anakin was the first on his feet, hauling Zelina and Ahsoka with him as they all rushed for the wall half of their team had already made their way through.

"There's probably more coming, so we need to go as fast as we can," Anakin said sternly, making sure that everyone got on their feet and through the hole.

"This mission keeps getting better by the minute," Zelina muttered under her breath, helping Cruiser and Rex over a sharp ledge towards the other side.

* * *

"This pipe leads to the top of the ridge, where R2 will pick us up and get us out of here," Anakin declared as Ahsoka knelt down on a large pipe that went straight up, likely able to hold three people across with how wide it was.

"That's assuming something hasn't gone wrong," Zelina quipped. "Have we heard anything from R2 _or_ Obi-Wan?"

"No, not for a while," Anakin admitted. "They might just be in need of radio silence right now."

"Or something went wrong," Zelina quipped. Anakin shot her a look. "Hey, I'm just keeping it realistic, especially with our luck."

"The hatch is up there," Anakin said out loud for everyone to hear before he jumped and hefted himself up onto the walkway towards the large hatch, swinging the door open wide. Zelina started helping everyone get up onto the walkway with him. "Everybody in."

"Don't use your lights; make sure your weapons are locked," Zelina called as everyone filed forward. She was doing her best to ignore the smell. "The smallest electronic pulse will ignite the tube," she warned.

"I hope someone tells the droids that," Tarkin said sourly as he stepped inside. Zelina couldn't help but snicker a little at that, looking up at Anakin.

"He's such a pleasure to work with," she said sarcastically. Anakin simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ahsoka continued to act as their scout as the group finally leveled out, and she nimbly rushed ahead to make sure everything was clear while the rest of the group stayed together and kept at a normal, steady pace. Anakin, Zelina, and Tarkin were all gathered towards the front of the group, trying to ward off the smell in their own ways. Zelina had been tempted to pull off her tabard and wrap it around the bottom half of her face, but had settled to copying Anakin and just covered her nose with her hand.

Tarkin sighed impatiently. "How much longer are we going to wander through a tunnel in the dark?"

"Until we reach the exit, obviously," Zelina responded immediately. Tarkin's expression soured.

"I didn't ask for your attitude, General."

"You don't have to be such a _hotshuh,_ " Zelina said, purposely saying nuisance in Huttese so that Tarkin wouldn't understand. Anakin fixed her with a look and Zelina shrugged, pushing forward a little just in case Tarkin did happen to understand some extent of Huttese.

It appeared he didn't, as Zelina noticed a momentary light of confusion in his eyes before it was snuffed out by Tarkin's annoyance. "I do not approve of such a _girl_ being a General in this army. It's a wonder she's made it this long."

Zelina bristled, but Tarkin had hit a nerve with Anakin, who rounded on the captain almost immediately. "Zelina is one of the best Generals in the Jedi Order, and has a higher success rate than most of the Generals in this army. She's saved countless lives, including my own and the Chancellor's, and on multiple occasions has done it with the minimal casualties. She's not just some _girl_ , she's a strong woman with many different skills that makes her an invaluable asset to this war, and you would do well to remember that she is one of the people here to get you out of the Citadel in one piece, and one of the few that can do so successfully. That's why she's on this mission in the first place," Anakin said sharply, jabbing a finger at Tarkin's chest to emphasize his point. Tarkin's gaze hardened, and he looked like he was about to snap right back when Ahsoka's voice interrupted the growing argument.

"I think I've found the way out," she called. Anakin turned away from Tarkin with a scowl, officially dis-enchanted by the captain.

"Lead the way then," Zelina said smoothly, glancing back at the men. They shifted restlessly, obviously eager to get out of the foul smelling tube, like her.

"Come on," Ahsoka said, leading the way forward until they came to another hatch a few paces down, situated on the ceiling of the tube. Ahsoka stretched upwards, opening the hatch and peeking out above to see if the coast was clear.

"What do you see, Snips?" Anakin asked, standing beside Zelina just below Ahsoka. Ahsoka hefted the hatch all the way off.

"The coast is clear."

"Any sign of Obi-Wan and the shuttle?" Anakin asked.

"No, I don't see him or R2 anywhere," Ahsoka called down. Zelina lightly punched Anakin's arm.

"Told you," she said with a smirk. Anakin shushed her, though he was smiling just a little.

There was the sound of a lightsaber activating up above, and the next second a droid arm fell from above, landing on the metal railing beside Tarkin. Zelina cast her gaze towards the hatch. "I think we have company," Zelina mused.

"We've got to go!" Ahsoka called down, her blade moving swiftly to deflect the blaster bolts that were flying towards her from something above.

"There could be a whole battalion of droids out there!" Tarkin exclaimed.

"Better than hiding in a fuel line," Anakin responded with a bite to his voice, already making his way up with Zelina to the surface. Zelina's blades were both activated before she even reached the surface, which was a good thing since it didn't take long for the droids outside to start firing at her too. The three Jedi and the hatch acted as a shield while the men and Tarkin climbed out of the fuel line and slid to the ground below, making their way to the shuttle with as much speed as humanly possible. Once the group was clear of the line, Ahsoka, then Zelina, then Anakin all slid down to the ground behind them, taking up a rear guard as they rushed away from the fuel line and the droids towards the cover that the rest of the group had found. Of course, they ended up with Tarkin.

"The plan's been compromised! The shuttles not coming!" Tarkin shouted over all the noise.

"Throw me a charge!" Anakin shouted, blatantly ignoring Tarkin. Rex reached into his pack and tossed one towards him, which Anakin promptly activated before he momentarily rolled out from behind their cover and tossed as hard as he could. A few seconds later the fuel line exploded in a huge fireball, with chunks of pipe and droid flying everywhere, some of it still on fire. Everyone stayed huddled for a few moment, hands over their heads until most of the smoke had managed to clear. They jumped about a foot in the air when a demolished spider droid landed with a thud just a few meters away from them.

"Let's go; time for plan B," Anakin said cheerily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zelina said in amusement.

"There's a plan B?" Tarkin asked skeptically.

"There's always a backup plan," Anakin said easily.

"Especially with us," Zelina muttered under her breath, though she wasn't sure if anyone heard her.

"We'll meet R2 at Obi-Wan's position," Anakin said, kicking a droid part out of his way as he started towards the general direction the shuttle should be. If it was even still there.

* * *

Not surprisingly, they found Obi-Wan and R2's group in the middle of some very heavy fire at the airfield, with both groups collectively taking cover just mere meters away from the shuttle, unable to reach it. Their group rushed forward, with Ahsoka, Anakin, Zelina, and Tarkin all rushing towards Obi-Wan and Piell's location while the men all spread out to join the other soldiers at varying positions.

"Sorry I'm late," Anakin apologized as he crouched beside Obi-Wan.

"We ran into some difficulties, but it appears there weren't nearly as many difficulties for us as there was for you," Zelina quipped, peering around the corner at the droids and turrets that were mercilessly opening fire on them.

"How nice of you to join us," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"The ship is surrounded!" Ahsoka called out in a rather grouchy voice. Zelina snickered.

"I think that part is a given Ahsoka, they're not going to make it easy for us to escape."

"We need to launch a full forward assault and take that vessel," Tarkin said in a voice full of unwavering authority.

"We may have a bigger problem," Obi-Wan said sharply. "Those turrets. If we don't take them out they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape."

"Which is _precisely_ why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapons systems to decimate those droids!" Tarkin snapped back.

"Whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast," Anakin said grouchily, standing up.

There were way too many high ranking officers here for cooperation; that much was obvious to Zelina. They'd have to compromise. "Why don't we do both? Anakin, Piell, and Ahsoka will focus on taking out the turrets, while Tarkin, Obi-Wan, and I can take back the shuttle, that way we make progress on both fronts," Zelina said firmly, peeking out at the forces that were firing at them once again.

More droids came in from the sky, forcing the group to separate. _Hopefully_ they would take her advice, but then again, this group was full of hard-headed people. She saw Anakin and Piell jump towards the droids in the air as she hurried across open range to reach Obi-Wan, grabbing his elbow. "We've got to take out those droids by the shuttle, come on!"

They both rushed forward, coming around from different directions, dodging the blaster bolts as they advanced on the droids that were gathered around the droids. Zelina's heart was pounding in her ears as she prayed to the Force she wouldn't get shot, jumping on the rather large spider droid by the landing ramp and plunging her lightsaber into its domed head before she was forced to jump off and out of the way from some rather heavy fire. She rolled behind some assassin droids, cutting off their legs with a clean swipe of her violet blade and cutting off their heads with a swipe of her green blade. She deactivated the green blade, hooking it to her belt and snatching one of the cursed shield they had to deflect the blaster bolts raining down on her. She saw Obi-Wan having some difficulty off to her side.

"Obi-Wan!" she called, tossing another shield towards him. He accepted it gratefully, and the two continued to plow onwards like gladiators. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw an assassin droid break away from the group and jump up towards one of the turrets. She reached out in the Force, trying to find Anakin.

"Ani!" she bellowed. "The turret!"

Anakin and Piell swooped out of nowhere from the sky, allowing Zelina to focus again on dodging blaster bolts and cutting down droids. An explosion a few seconds later, though, called her attention back tot eh turret. Anakin and Piell had been shot down. They were fine, but the droid was aiming the turret at the unguarded shuttle and she wasn't sure anyone was close enough to stop it in time.

"Get back!" she shouted, pushing an assassin droid off of her and backing up immediately. Off to her side, she saw a trooper rushing towards the shuttle, shield in hand.

"Echo, _look out!_ " Rex all but screamed. Zelina tossed her shield aside, rushing forward with all her Jedi speed and crossing right into the line of fire of the turret towards Echo.

" _Zelina!_ " Anakin screamed.

The turret fired.

Zelina jumped towards Echo.

And a blazing pain ripped up her back, causing her to fall into black nothingness before she could even figure out what had just happened.


	28. Season 3: Citadel Rescue

Zelina floated in and out of consciousness...

"Come on General, stay with us!"

"Zee! Zee come on, don't quit on me now, keep moving..."

"Leave her, she's slowing us down!"

"Anakin, we _have_ to go _now_ ; hand her to me, you and Ahsoka need to cover our escape!"

"I'm not leaving her! Obi-Wan, _you_ cover the flank, I can carry her; Rex, let me, you help Echo..."

"Yes General Skywalker..."

"Stay with me Zelina, you're going to be fine, just _stay with me_."

* * *

"Master Kenobi, what has happened?"

"I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle..."

"By situation, he means _big explosion_. We're gonna need a rescue."

"It will be done; I'm sending our cruisers now..."

* * *

"Wait, wait...I think she's waking up."

"It's about time..."

"Zee...Zee, can you hear me?"

Zelina moaned lightly, her eyelids fluttering but not yet opening. Her back felt like someone had burned off several layers with a lightsaber, and she had a murderous headache. "Ani..."

"That's it Zee, come on, open your eyes—can someone get me some water?"

"We're wasting valuable time we could spend putting distance between us and Sobek's men!"

"I'm sure you would have us leave you back there had it been you Captain? Please, be my guest and switch places with her."

"Ani," Zelina said, a little stronger. She cracked her eyelids open, fixing him with a weak droll stare. "Be polite; it's one of the few redeeming qualities you have...from time to time."

He rolled his eyes while several people snickered. "Oh yeah, she's better now."

Zelina moved to sit up, and Anakin put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Easy now, you don't want to hurt yourself. You've got a nasty burn all the way down your back; you're probably going to need to spend a few days in the Halls of Healing."

Zelina scowled to hide her grimace; she didn't miss the fact that the under tunic she wore was not her own, and she wasn't wearing anything else that but her friend's under tunic from the waist up. Hopefully it had been Ahsoka that had made the apparent switch and not Anakin, or she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I'd rather hurt a lot while I move then wind up dead cause I didn't move," she replied. She cast her gaze around, blatantly ignoring Tarkin and fixing her eyes on Cruiser. "Captain Cruiser, come here and help me up as General Skywalker insists I stay sitting."

"No Captain, you stay right there," Anakin responded sharply. Zelina smirked lightly.

"That was an order Captain. Sorry Ani, but he is _my_ Captain, under _my_ command," she responded as Cruiser came over and helped her to her feet. Zelina leaned into his shoulder, ignoring the dizzy wave that fell over her and the pain in her back. "What's the status?"

Anakin obviously wasn't happy she was straining herself, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk some sense into her either. He sighed. "We're going to have to fight our way to the rendezvous point Master Plo designated for our extraction. We were just about to contact the Council to see when they would rescue us when you woke up."

"Well then, by all means, don't let me keep you," Zelina said with a slight wave of her hand.

"I'll handle it," Master Piell said, turning towards R2. While Piell made the transmission, Zelina shifted her weight so that she wasn't putting all of her weight on Cruiser. Cruiser's helmet shifted so the vizor would face her.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest General?" Cruiser asked worriedly. "You took a nasty hit back there."

"I'm sure Cruiser, don't worry about me; I can rest when we're off this Force-forsaken planet," Zelina muttered.

"That's one way of looking at it," Cruiser said with a note of amusement in his voice. Another trooper was approaching them from off to the side, and Zelina turned to face the soldier in burned, blackened armor as he walked towards her with a slight limp.

"I, ah, just wanted to thank you for what you did back there General. I might not be here if it wasn't for you," Echo said seriously.

"It's what any decent person would have done Echo," Zelina told him gently. Captain Rex was standing right beside him.

"We're all grateful that you saved him ma'am; we're in your debt," Rex said seriously.

"Don't mention it Captain; I'm sure you would do the same for me," Zelina said in an equally serious tone.

Just as the transmission on their right ended, blaster fire suddenly came from their left, and Zelina's hand dropped to her lightsaber, coming up to block a few blaster bolts with her violet blade before they could strike her or Cruiser.

"I think we're been found guys," she said, nudging Cruiser to signal that she wanted to move back towards the group.

"Back, back, back!" Rex ordered, causing them all to rush towards the main group as Rex activated and tossed a thermal detonator towards the assassin droids that had appeared. Rock fell from the ceiling while Echo helped Rex to his feet, and the blaster fire finally ceased.

"No doubt there's more on the way," Obi-Wan said grimly, and they all turned to move forward. Echo came behind them, offering his own help for Zelina as they pushed forward, Zelina focusing on moving at a decent pace the entire time that wouldn't put any of them behind.

* * *

Zelina had to admit, running while being supported by two people wasn't ideal, but it was better than being carried on someone's back the entire time. The Citadel forces were catching up with them, and they had to keep moving though. Even now, they were approaching a cliff that wasn't making Zelina feel that optimistic. Anakin and Obi-Wan peered over the edge with identical frowns, but Rex, Zelina, Piell, and everyone else's attention was focused on the spider droid that had just rounded the corner and the battle droids that were approaching from the behind.

"They're boxing us in!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Lock in your cables," Anakin commanded, firing his into the ground and gesturing for Cruiser to hand Zelina over to him. Zelina complied willingly, wrapping her arms around Anakin's shoulders and neck. This wasn't a trip she could do alone in her current state, she needed to hold onto someone else. "R2, we need your droids to hold off the enemy for as long as possible."

R2 whirred in confirmation, and Anakin nodded. "Good. Everyone, follow me!" Anakin called turning back to the ledge. Not for the first time in her life, Zelina was glad she wasn't afraid of heights.

"This is sheer madness!" Tarkin exclaimed as he hopped onto Obi-Wan's back, holding on for dear life as Obi-Wan and Anakin started scaling down the cliff, holding tightly onto the cables that were holding two people each. Zelina could hear the fierce battle above them as more and more of their forces started making their way down the ledge.

"Keep moving!" Obi-Wan bellowed. They were halfway there, but some of them were behind.

"Well, this is fun," Zelina murmured into Anakin's ear, causing him to chuckle.

"It's not one of my favorite missions, but there have been worse," he replied.

"Touché," she said in amusement.

One of the cables were cut, and two troopers rushed passed Anakin and Zelina in their fall. Zelina stretched out her hand instinctively with the Force, catching them mid-fall and lowering them carefully to the ground with no shortage of concentration.

"I suggest we hurry up on getting to the ground again," Zelina grunted, carefully shifting on Anakin so that she was more secure on his back.

"No, really?" Anakin asked in a clearly mocking voice. Zelina snorted.

"You're still ticked off I'm not resting like you want me to."

"Is it that obvious?"

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Anakin, in this situation, I can't afford to stay still; I have to move with you guys," she said forcefully. "I promise you I will rest when we get back to safety, but until then I'm _going_ to _have_ to push my limits."

R2 whizzed by them, about the same time that they finally reached the ground. Zelina slid off of Anakin's back, though Anakin kept one of her arms around his shoulder, supporting her with his organic arm as they pushed forward, just barely ahead of the blaster bolts the assassin droids were raining down on them from above.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Anakin shouted, reluctantly handing Zelina off to Cruiser and Echo again as they passed so that he could stay at the back of the group and cover the escape. Zelina was starting to feel more like the object of a relay race with all this back and forth, but she couldn't quite walk on her own, so she'd have to be satisfied with their current pace.

They approached a hole, and when Zelina saw Piell jump down she grimaced. "I can do this myself Captain, head on down, I'll jump down after you," she commanded.

"General, I don't think that's the best—" Cruiser started, but Zelina cut him off.

"I know my limitations Captain, just do as I ask or we're going to get shot," she said bluntly, already easing herself down onto the ledge before pushing off and dropping to the cavern floor below her with much reliance on the Force. Pain ripped up her back when she landed, and her knees gave out, but she was able to push herself up and stumbled over to the wall, leaning against it for support until Cruiser and Echo came down and she had her support once again.

* * *

By the time the underground cavern opened back up into the open, Zelina's condition had worsened, and it was even harder for her to keep moving. Cruiser and Echo managed to help her keep to the front of the group, and collectively they covered a lot of ground, but she still was obviously depending more and more on her two trooper companions to stay upright the longer their journey went on.

Tarkin wasn't helping her mood.

"What if your Jedi friends are not there when we arrive?" Tarkin sneered from somewhere behind her.

"Keep moving, and you won't have to worry about that _Tarkin_ ," Piell sneered, eliciting a chuckle from Zelina.

"Nice to see the Captain put back in his place," Zelina muttered. Cruiser snorted, but said nothing in response.

"...feels the Jedi should be...relieved from the burden of leading the war effort," Zelina heard Anakin say up ahead of her as her little trio approached him and Ahsoka.

"That's ridiculous."

"Maybe...but we aren't soldiers, we're peacekeepers. The Jedi Code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory."

"But we can't afford to compromise our morals at the same time. The moment we decide to do everything possible just for victory, the moment we chose to give up who we are for the sake of success, is the moment the enemy has truly won," Zelina quipped from behind. "Some people are willing to lose who they are and everything that makes them a good person for the sake of victory, but I think that is worse than losing; losing who we are."

"Either way...he is a good Captain," Anakin said, albeit a little grudgingly. Obviously he had not forgotten the jab at Zelina earlier.

The howls of some kind of creature on the hunt reached their ears, and their group came to a slow hault.

"Did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked needlessly.

"Yes," Piell said grimly. "We're going to have company," Piell said ominously.

"Well that's just smashing," Zelina muttered, leaning a little more into Cruiser. She was trying to put as little weight on Echo as possible, as it was obvious he'd been burned too, though not as much as she had.

This mission just kept getting better and better...

* * *

Instead of bearing down, they all chose to keep moving forward, at an even quicker rate to try and outrun their would-be visitors. The chances of that happening was grim, but better than making no progress and waiting for their inevitable arrival.

Once more, Tarkin and Anakin had found themselves side by side in the group, with Zelina limping along behind them.

"You know, it's not wise to argue with Master Piell," Anakin told Tarkin in amusement; he even chuckled. "It's _certainly_ not a good career move."

"General Skywalker, I stand by my principles, no matter what," Tarkin replied.

 _Wow, a speck of a redeeming quality amongst a pile of pure bantha poodoo_ , Zelina found herself thinking with a shake of her head. Tarkin continued.

"Besides, I needn't worry about my career; I've fallen into favor with the Chancellor. He shall support me."

_That's an achievement?_

"Oh? I happen to know the Chancellor quite well myself," Anakin replied smoothly.

 _Unfortunately_.

"Oh, really?" Tarkin said, sounding like he didn't quite believe him.

Anakin paused at the unvoiced challenge, turning to face Tarkin fully. "Really."

"Let's keep moving; if we're not at the rendezvous point at the exact time, we'll miss our window," Obi-Wan quipped as he helped Zelina down the rocky ledge they had reached. Tarkin and Anakin finally hushed up, and they continued on with Obi-Wan offering to support Zelina to give Cruiser and Echo a well-deserved break. Zelina leaned on Obi-Wan's shoulder, sighing.

"I can't wait till we're rid of him. I don't like him at all," Zelina muttered softly to him.

"I'm sure the feeling's mutual for most of the people here," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's a miracle some people like him," Zelina added. Obi-Wan chuckled, but the sound was cut short when the sound of the creatures that were hunting them echoed around them once more, except louder this time.

"Those creatures are gaining," Rex informed them.

"If they've caught out scent, they'll lead the droids right to us," Piell told Obi-Wan.

"We're going to have to deal with them," Anakin noted.

"Oh joy," Zelina quipped, grimacing slightly. She was ready to sit down again, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"What about using this cave to surprise them?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing towards the cave opening on their right.

"If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind; but we need a distraction," Piell observed.

"Leave that to me," Anakin said, determination and confidence ripe in his voice.

"Eh-hem," Obi-Wan said, coughing pointedly and cocking an eyebrow at Anakin.

"And Obi-Wan, of course," Anakin added as a side thought.

"Nice to know you remember him Anakin," Zelina said sarcastically.

Anakin rolled his eyes. " _You_ will be staying hidden while the rest of us do the heavy lifting."

"Oh joy, I just love being left out of the action," Zelina said sarcastically.

"The rest of you," Master Piell said pointedly, redirecting the course of conversation, "follow me."

Zelina sighed. "Here we go; fun, fun. You two can just set me down once we get inside, give you two a break and allow both of you to join the fun. Just don't tell Anakin, he'll never shut up that he was right."

Echo snickered. "Of course General. Do you want one of us to stay behind though?"

Zelina was about to say no, and then thought better about it. "Oh, just to be safe. Cruiser?"

"Yes ma'am," Cruiser said immediately.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Zelina got a decent amount of rest, but even then it wasn't much. The creatures that had been tracking them rushed by after Anakin, Obi-Wan, and R2, who were acting as the diversion, and Cruiser helped Zelina to her feet so that they could keep up with the others, who were rushing forward.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep up with these guys," Zelina grunted as they pushed forward. Cruiser glanced at her.

"You don't have to keep walking General," Cruiser started, but Zelina cut him off before he could get much further with the offer.

"It's fine Captain, we'll make better progress if we walk together than if you carried me," Zelina said. "Besides, we're...almost there, I think."

Their conversation was abruptly cut short as just ahead of them two spider droids suddenly appeared from over the ledge on their left, and opened fire. Zelina's blade snapped to life and she managed to deflect the blaster bolts that headed their way while the two troopers that had been in front of them were felled by the droids. The droids turned their attention to Zelina and Cruiser, causing Zelina to grimace.

"Well, this is pleasant," Zelina quipped, untangling herself from Cruiser to weave on two feet and allow the Captain to focus on raining fire down on the advancing droids. Zelina ignited her other lightsaber, working overtime to deflect the bolts as they advanced, ignoring the pain in her back.

Master Piell and Ahsoka appeared out of nowhere, each of them jumping onto a droid before one of them could reach Zelina or Cruiser. Zelina weaved, and Cruiser caught her before she could lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"I got you General," he grunted.

"Thanks Cruiser," Zelina said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him again. Echo appeared on her other side, and collectively they all rushed towards the main group.

"Keep going; Ahsoka and I will take care of the droids," Piell called as more spider droids approached.

"For once, I don't think I'm going to argue," Zelina muttered, and their group raced to catch up with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Of course, by the time they arrived, all that was left was the droids that were zipping around in the air. The creatures had been taken down, but they didn't really get the chance for air coverage. Cruiser and Echo sat Zelina down and took up defensive positions on either side of her while she activated her lightsaber to divert any stray blaster fire from herself and the two soldiers.

One of the creatures suddenly appeared from around the corner, tackling Cruiser to the ground.

"Cruiser!" Zelina shouted, pushing herself to her feet while the man struggled with the creature in an effort to keep it from biting into his neck. Zelina threw herself at the pair—lightsaber activated—and managed to impale the creature through the throat. Zelina deactivated her lightsaber with a groan, rolling off of Cruiser with a little effort on her part.

"Thanks General," Cruiser said shakily while Echo helped the two of them up.

"Don't mention it," Zelina muttered while they helped her up. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

"Yes ma'am," Echo said as they pushed in the direction of Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were finishing off the Citadel forces.

Halfway there, Zelina suddenly gasped, grasping both troopers for support as she suddenly felt as if someone had been plucked from the galaxy. Ignoring the inquiries from the two at her side, she plunged deeper into the Force, probing to see what the source of the disturbance was. Her blood chilled when she finally realized just who had disappeared.

"Oh no..." Obi-Wan said a few feet away from her.

"Master Piell," Zelina confirmed.

A few moments later, Ahsoka appeared from out of the mist, Master Piell's body slung over her shoulder as she moved forward to meet Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were rushing her way. Zelina, Echo, and Cruiser came forward at their own pace, and reached the group just as Anakin helped Ahsoka lay the diminutive Jedi Master on the ground.

"He died...honorably," Ahsoka said softly. Anakin closed his eyes, took a breath, and turned his attention to Ahsoka.

"What about the information?" he asked seriously.

"I have it," Ahsoka said firmly. "He told me just before he died."

It didn't take long for them to wrap up Master Piell's body, and they all stood collectively at a cliff ledge, ready to send Piell's body off into the sulfuric, yellow, magma river. Obi-Wan stood on the right, Anakin on the left, and Zelina was in the center, supported by Echo.

"We don't have much time," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Let's take this moment to honor him; then we must move on...He would have wanted us to complete our mission."

Anakin raised his hand, then Zelina, then Obi-Wan, and collectively they rose Master Piell's wrapped body into the air and slowly lowered him into the river below. They stood together, watching the body disappear down the magma waterfall long after it had disappeared before they finally managed to collect themselves and continue on.

* * *

At long last, they reached the rendezvous point—well, partially. They still had to get over the magma to the island itself.

"There's the extraction point," Obi-Wan said, gesturing towards the island. Zelina frowned.

"Any idea how the cripple's going to get over there?" she quipped, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well...we'll figure it out," Anakin replied as he and Cody both set cables to provide a way from one side to the island. Zelina grimaced.

"I don't know...I'll try wiggling along if someone's willing to stand by and catch me if I fall."

Anakin grimaced as well while Rex and Tarkin rushed forwards and started inching along the cable. "Please, don't give me that mental image."

They reached the other end, and everything suddenly got so much more complicated.

"Incoming!" Rex called, and everyone tensed in anticipation.

"Echo, Cruiser, get me over there, we need to get across before someone gets the idea to shoot out the cables," Zelina commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Cruiser said, and they collectively rushed forward to cross the cable before too much could go wrong. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood tense on the other side, watching carefully as Ahsoka and Zelina took up positions to inch along the cable just in case one of them fell. Zelina did her best to ignore not just the droids zipping around above them, but also the pain in her back and the intense heat of the magma as she focused all of her energy on pushing forward. She grit her teeth, putting her mind somewhere—anywhere—other than where she currently was. She cast her mind back to the day she was knighted when she'd sat with Anakin in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She thought of giving him her Padawan Braid and wondered where he kept it and she thought of the one armed hug they'd shared after, sitting comfortably together in one of the rare moments of piece they'd been blessed with—

A droid buzzed so close to her cable Zelina nearly slipped, and she felt a spike of fear come off of Anakin, causing her to send waves of reassurance his way as she continued forward, trying to get a grip on a happy place again. Since the droids were firing by now, it was hard to focus.

Anakin's presence brushed against her conscious, and Zelina accepted it instantly, allowing Anakin to send soothing waves of assurance and confidence over her. Zelina latched onto his presence, wrapping it around her in a sort of protective blanket that gave her the strength to power through the last few meters to the island, gratefully accepting Rex and Ahsoka's help as they reached out to pull her onto solid ground. Zelina cast her gaze back towards Anakin amid the chaos and gave him a smile and a nod of gratitude.

In the next moment they were right back in the thick of battle, moving for whatever cover they could muster, standing back to back for protection, firing back and deflecting blaster bolts into the droids around them...

Back on the other side, Obi-Wan and Anakin both managed to commandeer two of the droids' vehicles and started wreaking havoc on the forces in the air, taking them all out once by one. Zelina noticed that Sobek, the being in charge of the Citadel, was on one of those vehicles. She hoped someone would shoot him down.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind did R2 suddenly create a smokescreen for them while he made his way to the island, successfully blinding Sobek and allowing Rex to take the shot to bring Sobek crashing down to the island. Sobek pushed himself to his feet like a cornered animal, complete with snarling sounds, while Tarkin approached with his blaster aimed and ready to fire. Tarkin took the shot, but Sobek dodged it and was right in Tarkin's face the next moment, punching the Captain right in the face and picking him up by the throat. Sobek slammed him into the ground before he lifted him high into the air, and a flicker of panic rushed through Zelina. As much as she disliked Tarkin, they couldn't afford to have him die—especially without the information he carried being passed on.

"If I can't have the information," Sobek snarled, "it will die with y—"

Sobek suddenly cut off, dropping Tarkin before he could heft the Captain into the air and clutching at his throat in wide eyed surprise. Clutching her fingers a little closer together, Zelina raised Sobek into the air and then pushed out with her arm, sending the Citadel overseer flying into the magma just outside the ocean. Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had just arrived on the scene, stared at her in surprise as she took several steadying breaths, flushing out the panic she'd felt just moments before.

"Down boy," she muttered, her hands falling to the lightsabers at her waist before she weaved backwards right into Anakin's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, openly concerned for her well-being.

"A...a little cold but...I'll be fine," she said weakly, allowing Anakin to sling her arm over his shoulder as he held her upright.

Tarkin eyed her wearily. "My thanks General Du'ahn," he said in a slightly breathless voice. He didn't say anything more though, and brushed past them in the next moment.

"Are we going back to Coruscant yet?" Zelina muttered tiredly. "Because I'm just about spent..."

"The rescue ship should be here by now," Obi-wan answered.

"So should the rest of the Separatist Army," Anakin griped.

Almost to disprove their skepticism, a gunship suddenly emerged from the steam all around.

"It's about time!" Zelina exclaimed at the welcome sight of their way out of there.

The doors slid open to reveal Master Plo Koon as it came to hover just above the surface of the island. "I believe you've worn out your welcome," he called, eliciting a small smile out of Zelina. They collectively rushed forward, with Tarkin jumping aboard first before Anakin, Cruiser, and Echo all passed Zelina up to them.

"She's got a nasty burn and she'll need treatment as soon as it's available," Anakin called while Zelina was situated securely in corner inside the gunship, leaning her side against the wall and letting her eyes flutter closed in relief. Her body had been screaming at her to stop straining herself, but the situation had demanded otherwise. Now...now she could finally rest...

Anakin boarded the ship last, but he kneeled down right in front of her as the ship took off. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm exhausted, I'm in pain...and I'm still cold..." Zelina muttered, "but I'll be okay once I get some rest in."

"Is that all?" Anakin pressed. They both knew what was currently the dominating thought on her mind.

"I killed him Ani," Zelina whispered for only Anakin to hear. "It wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't for the fact of how I killed him. I...I used a dark side power and killed him needlessly; I could have taken him prisoner."

"He would have thrown himself into the magma rather than be taken prisoner," Anakin told her gently. That didn't change how she felt about it though, so he switched tactics. "It's in the past now though, there's nothing you can do about it. You had a moment of weakness, yes, but that doesn't make you a bad person. The best you can do is pick yourself back up—after you've gotten you rest—brush yourself off, and put it behind you. Things happen, especially in war."

Zelina nodded slightly. "Thank you Ani..."

"If it helps, I won't say anything about what happened down there," Anakin added. "Just...get some rest Zee; we're safe now."

Zelina sighed, slouching against the wall and letting herself drift off to some much needed—and well deserved—sleep.


	29. Season 4: Darkness On Umbara

"Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops in the south while Anakin and Zelina's battalions come in from the north and take out enemy reinforcements."

Anakin stood tall beside Obi-Wan as he discussed the overall plan for taking Umbara, letting his gaze slide towards Zelina, who stood in a relaxed yet alert position next to him. She'd been rather...touchy recently. Not with him, not at all; just with anyone who pushed her ever since the fiasco on Naboo. She'd come so close to seeing General Grievous finally pay for his crimes, including what he'd done to Ur-Sema. She'd seen him in the binders and all, ready to be shipped off to the Republic...

...and then Anakin had been captured by Dooku. He'd been unconscious from the torture Dooku had put him through, but Padme had told Anakin later that Zelina had been the first to say they should agree to the trade. Zelina had even sensed Anakin's pain apparently and sensed that he was in danger, but hadn't been able to get ahold of him. Padme had admitted she could clearly see that it had pained Zelina to let Grievous go free, but at the same time Zelina was not about to let Dooku get away with Anakin; she wasn't going to let _anyone_ take him, no matter how big of a reward it would be to the Republic if Anakin wasn't traded. Still, when they'd made the trade, Zelina had been at the front of the group, and when the droids had tossed Anakin's unconscious form to the Gungans, Padme, and Zelina, Zelina had caught him before he could hit the ground. Anakin could practically envision her trembling with barely controlled anger as Grievous went free even now.

So, everyone had been going out of their way not to make her upset, as her temper was shorter than normal. At least she was with Anakin's group, where he could make sure she stayed in line and attempt to cheer her up.

Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts as Obi-Wan continued. "It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible, and _hold it_."

Anakin decided it was his turn to throw in his opinion. "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia. The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed. Arc Trooper Fives will be assisting Zelina's and my units on special assignment."

Fives stood straighter when he was addressed. "Ready to do my part General Skywalker." He turned to Captain Rex, who had Zelina's three main men—Cruiser, of course, Nex, and Dash, all of them being troopers who were there with her on Geonosis—standing on his other side near her. "Just like old times Rex."

"Remember Anakin, Zelina; Cody and I will be twelve klicks to your south. We're counting on you two to take out those local fighters, or I'm afraid the capital will never surrender," Obi-Wan continued.

Anakin sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Do our battalions have to do _everything_?" he asked, smirking and folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, it does feel like that, doesn't it Cruiser?" Zelina asked with a grin, lightly punching her captain's shoulder. Cruiser snickered while Obi-Wan came back with his own witty response.

"You seem to always volunteer," Obi-Wan said with a wry smile before he turned and walked away. Zelina stretched and Anakin clasped her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Anakin asked her seriously, pulling her a little ways away from her men. He knew that Zelina didn't like appearing weak in any way in front of the 501st or the 105th, so he decided to keep their conversation away from curious ears.

Zelina shrugged. "A little tired, but not enough to keep me out of battle. Once we get on the ground I'll be more awake than I've been in days."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That's a very comforting thought Zee."

Zelina grinned. "Oh, come on, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine; don't you know by now I can handle myself?"

"I know you have a knack for finding yourself in some pretty bad spots that I have to bail you out of," Anakin pointed out.

"Ah, see, I'm in the same position as you. Who's saved your rear time and time again Ani?"

Anakin shook his head. "Fine, we'll call it a tie for now. We're even in that department. Are you clear on the plan?"

Zelina nodded. "I have the rendezvous point memorized, don't worry Ani; the only thing you have to worry about is the teasing I'm going to give you when I beat your battalion there."

Anakin snorted in amusement. "We'll see about that; just make sure you're there to provide reinforcements for my battalion, all right?"

"Have I ever let you down?" Zelina asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Anakin snickered. "No; and let's keep it that way, all right Zee?"

Zelina gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir, General."

Anakin moved to ruffle her hair, but she managed to doge his movements before he could and scampered off back towards her three main men with a laugh. "Come on guys, let's load up the others," she told them with an infectious grin.

Anakin rolled his eyes, boarding his gunship while Rex called for the others to file in and move out.

* * *

The ship rocked with a powerful blow to the port side, and Zelina clenched her teeth, holding onto the above strap in a death grip to keep from being tossed off of her feet. "Hang on!" she shouted to the men in the gunship with her, casting her eyes back to her pilot. "See you get us there in one piece, all right Rider?"

"Someone should tell these Umbarans how to _properly_ greet their guests," Rider griped, his words barely reaching Zelina over all the noise. Zelina glanced back at the group, taking all of her men in; Cruiser, Nex, Dash, Aalto, Salvor, Bruiser, Gambit, Zedge, Keen-eye, Darius, Hardball, Var (Short for Varactyl, as he made sure to remind everyone), Pollix...

"Let's hope General Skywalker is having more fun than we are," Zelina called to Cruiser over the noise. She could feel the captain's amusement through the Force, though she couldn't be sure if he laughed or not; it was too loud. The door slid back so that Zelina could take a look at what was going on outside, and she wasn't sure that she liked what she saw. They were under heavy Separatist fire, and there wasn't a spot in the sky she could look where there wasn't an explosion or a laser blast from the forces on the ground. She felt a small swell of pride in her men at the fact that they had made it so far already under such heavy fire, taking in the scene around her with a critical eye.

"We're going to want to hit the ground running with how this is looking; that's some heavy resistance down there," She noted out loud for everyone to hear. "Cruiser, Hardball, Gambit, Bruiser, Dash; take point with me when we hit the ground. Keen-eye, Zedge, Darius, Salvor, and Aalto, you guys lay down cover fire from us from behind. Pollix, Var—why don't you make things a little difficult for our Umarian militia friends?"

"Yes General," echoed around her from several voices, and out of the corner of her eye Zelina saw Cruiser nod towards Pollix and Var as they mounted their AT-RT's.

"General, our night vision isn't working so well; we might not land where we want to," Rider called from the cockpit.

"We'll make do, don't worry Rider," Zelina called back, eyes still on what was happening outside. "Tell the others to do the best they can and if we have to we'll regroup on the ground."

"Yes ma'am."

Everyone checked their weapons and tensed up as they came closer to the ground. "Get ready to haul, boys," Zelina called loudly.

"We've got them General; they'll be on the run in no time," Gambit said, hefting his gun high for everyone to see. Zelina smiled and rolled her eyes at his cocky tone; Arc Troopers...

Pollix and Var were dropped out the back first moments before the gunship finally dropped the rest of them off. The moment the last trooper had stepped off of the gunship Zelina activated her lightsabers; the signal for the 105th pilots—in this case Rider—to take off. Blaster fire erupted on the ground, and Zelina felt the adrenaline kicking in all ready.

"Forward!" Zelina shouted at the top of her lungs, lightsabers flashing to shield her men from as much of the heavy fire as she could. She could see Pollix and Var dashing forward on the AT-RT's up ahead, helping the huge wave of AT-RT operators clear their path as much as possible. Blue and green laser shots flashed back and forth as a great cacophony of noise filled the dark, misty area all around. Zelina hardly had time to admire the strange scenery, as she was focused entirely on pushing forward and getting her men to the rendezvous point she had set up with Anakin. Once their forces combined, they would be able to easily wash through the defenses of the Umbarans and secure the Capital with Obi-Wan, Master Tiin, and Master Krell. Needless to say, it was a very important campaign and their forces were armed to the teeth to succeed.

"Stay together! We don't need anyone getting blown to the stars today!" Zelina shouted, lightsaber's flashing in a dizzying display of violet and green.

"I can't even see the enemy, much less any possible explosives!" Hardball griped from off to her left.

"They're called the Shadow People for a reason Hardball—just stick by me and aim for the same places the green lights are coming from," she called back humorously, earning a laugh from Cruiser as her group pushed on. There was some heavy artillery giving them quite a bit of trouble, making it hard for them to get to where they needed to be. "Keen-eye, see if you can take out that heavy artillery, three klicks to my right!" Zelina called back.

Now, anyone else would have doubted Keen-eye's ability, but his name was Keen-eye for a reason. It took a few moments, but soon a blue laser pierced through the air from behind Zelina, and the heavy artillery gun no longer gave the group problems. Within the next few minutes, they managed to reach the enemies defensive line. After about twelve downed Umbarans, Zelina turned to Cruiser.

"Well Captain, I don't know about you, but I have the feeling that this is going to be a fun campaign," she said with a grin, blocking a blaster shot without even looking. Off to the side, Dash shook his head.

"Show off," he muttered.

Zelina simply laughed and continued forward.

* * *

They were almost at the rendezvous point. Cruiser had suggested using the natural trenches for cover, but Zelina had scrapped the idea; she'd never been much of a fan of fighting in the trenches. It always made her feel like they were trapped, and she felt that it limited her movement too much. Anakin would still fight in a trench, but Zelina avoided it whenever she could. The last thing she wanted was a stalemate, or to be caught in a trench unawares while the enemy seized the high ground.

At the moment, they were fighting off a rather difficult enemy force that stood between Zelina's battalion and where they wanted to be. The men were tiring, and they would need their rest soon. Unfortunately, Zelina's group would not be able to get that needed rest until they had reached the rendezvous point. That was why they were pushing as hard as they were right now.

She was pretty sure Anakin had been trying to reach her for some time now, but Zelina was too caught up in the battle to answer him. She was just about ready to hand the com unit over to Cruiser and have him answer it, at least if it went off again she would.

Her com went off again.

"Cruiser, will you get that, I'm a little busy," she forced out, focused entirely on the deadly barrage the Umbaran's were focusing on her. It was a sign of utter trust when Cruiser came up without hesitation and took the com unit off of her waist without even flinching and without worrying about the lightsabers that were a blur of motion around his General. He knew that she wouldn't hit him.

"General Skywalker; General Du'ahn is a little...preoccupied at the moment, so she wants me to answer."

"All right then Captain; we're moving our position; I called in an air strike, so I'm moving the rendezvous point a few klicks to the right."

"Ask him how much is a 'few klicks' cause I have a sneaking suspicion that it isn't as little of a change as he's leading on," Zelina called to Cruiser.

"She wants to know how far a few klicks is," Cruiser repeated. Zelina was sure she could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Oh...just maybe...three...If you adjust your trajectory three clicks to the right then it should bring you far out of the range of the air strike but also bring you to the new rendezvous point the fastest."

"Already making adjustments to the plan are we? Well isn't that just wonderful," Zelina griped, angling some blaster shots back towards the Umbarans and moving forward a few paces.

"The General says all right," Cruiser edited.

"In other words, she had some witty comeback," Anakin said in amusement. "We'll see you there Captain."

"Take care of yourself Ani!" Zelina called before she turned her full attention back to the fight. She didn't necessarily need to hear him say 'I will,' because she knew for her he would.

* * *

After a very long, stressful push forward, and some heavier than normal casualties, Zelina's battalion made it to the rendezvous point. Once Zelina and Anakin's forces met up and secured the area, Anakin pulled Zelina aside for a status report. All of Zelina's men were getting their much needed rest while Zelina sat at the base of a tree, running through what happened with Anakin.

"I'm glad we decided not to go into the trenches; in my opinion, trenches are just an accident waiting to happen. I'm not that surprised you were ambushed," she was saying. Anakin shrugged.

"They have their disadvantages, I admit, but they also have their purposes. It was what we needed at the moment."

Zelina looked up at the sound of incoming air forces. "Do you hear that?"

Anakin frowned, his arms uncrossing from over his chest. "Yeah, I do...lets go see what's going on," he muttered. He helped Zelina to her feet, and the pair moved towards the spot where a gunship was currently hovering. Nex and Cruiser appeared, flanking Zelina while Rex appeared on Anakin's other side. Collectively, they approached the gunship, all of them trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

The doors of the gunship slid open to reveal Master Krell, eliciting a raised eyebrow from both Zelina and Anakin. What was General Krell doing here?

The Besalisk Jedi Master dropped to the ground, striding over to them with two of his arms clasped over the front of his chest and two arms clasped behind his back. Zelina could hear the whispers already flickering through the lines of troopers that were gathering to see what in the galaxy was going on. Krell approached Zelina and Anakin, who stood straight and respectful as the other General approached.

"Master Krell; our thanks for the air support," Anakin said smoothly, the picture of calm despite the confusion that seemed to be obvious to only Zelina. Master Krell gave him a half-bow of respect.

"Indeed General Skywalker; the locals have proven to be more resourceful than we had anticipated," Krell rumbled in a deep voice, his beady eyes holding a pretense of false calm; his expression looked way too angry. Zelina wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

"But that's not the reason for your visit," Anakin guessed, speaking in a slow tone.

"No; the Council has ordered you, and just you Skywalker, back to Coruscant; effective immediately," Krell said seriously.

"What?" Anakin and Zelina exclaimed at the same time. Anakin shook his head, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice. "Why?"

"I'm afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor, and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me," Krell said. Zelina's eyes narrowed. Suddenly she didn't want to be on Umbara, but in that room with the Chancellor. She _hated_ when Palpatine whispered his so-called _wisdom_ in Anakin's ears. The old, crazy, slippery little serpent—

"Well I can't just _leave_ my _men_ ," Anakin said sharply, obviously upset. For once, it seemed he wasn't happy with something Palpatine did—good.

"I'll be taking over in the interim," Krell reassured him, and Anakin relaxed slightly. Zelina wasn't quite sure if she liked that though; something didn't sit well with her about this whole thing and something made her feel uneasy...

"Don't worry about a thing sir; we'll have the city under Republic control by the time you're back," Rex assured Anakin, nodding as if to punctuate the point.

"Besides, I'll still be here to keep them in line," Zelina said, forcing a smile on her face. The expression she received from Anakin told her that he wasn't quite sure, and it was obvious that he knew her expression was faked. Why it was faked, he obviously didn't know. With a small shake of his head, Anakin gestured towards Rex.

"Master Krell, this is Rex; my first in command. You won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere," he said, and behind him, Zelina made a mock offended expression and gestured towards Cruiser. Cruiser snickered, causing Zelina to grin at her own foolishness before she settled back to seriousness.

"Good to hear that," Krell said sincerely, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I wish you well Skywalker."

"See you when you get back Ani," Zelina said with a nod as Anakin approached the gunship, a light of reassurance in his eyes. Whatever had him being called back to Coruscant, he would get it over with as soon as possible so he could get back where he belonged among the 501st. At least Zelina would still have control over the 105th...

Zelina watched the gunship as it disappeared for a few moments, turning around to face Nex. "Nex, how are the men doing?" she asked him.

"Most of them are ready to go again General," Nex said with a slight inclination of his head.

"That's good. They have a little longer before we head out again; they should be aware of that so when we do move out they're ready to go," Zelina told them with a nod, and Nex snapped a salute before he turned to go tell the others.

Zelina's attention was called elsewhere when she heard Krell and Rex.

"Your reputation precedes you General," Rex said, coming even with Krell. "It is an honor to be serving you."

"I find it very interesting Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of valor...for a clone," Krell said in a nonchalant yet demeaning tone of voice. Zelina stiffened immediately, shocked at what she had just heard. Rex himself wore an expression of surprise, though he was quick to hide it.

"Stand at attention when I address you," Krell snapped at Rex, any pleasant demeanor he'd had official gone. Rex did as he was told, though he had the expression on his face that he'd just tasted something particularly sour. "Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective, and it's because I do things by the book, and that includes protocol," Krell said bitingly, brushing past everyone as if they were nothing. Zelina's lips thinned, and her eyes narrowed at the General.

"Have all platoons ready to move out immediately—that is all," Krell said, his tone clearly stating that any and all conversation was over. Zelina, however, already had a bone to pick with the man.

"General Krell," she called out, and she saw Cruiser stiffen beside her. Yup, she was already starting trouble. The General turned around, and the expression on his face told her he was not one who was used to being challenged.

If he kept up like this that was something he was going to have to get used to.

"Yes _Knight_ Du'ahn?" Krell asked, drawing out her Jedi Rank. Zelina visibly bristled. She hated it when people pulled rank on her—at least when they were people who acted like the Chancellor or Krell or Tarkin. So, she did what she did best; she put on a sickly sweet smile, and talked right back.

"The men are still recovering from the push here, which drained a lot of them; we _just_ made camp so they could regain their bearings. In fact, I just sent one of my men to tell the others they have a little longer before they move out a few moments ago. If these battalions are to be functioning at their highest quality, I suggest letting them rest."

"Your suggestion is noted Du'ahn, but it's not accepted. We're moving out immediately. Consider it a change of plans," Krell said coolly.

"My men are resting, Krell; and General Skywalker gave the same command as me before he left—"

"General Skywalker isn't here right now, Knight Du'ahn," Krell growled, spinning around to tower over her; Zelina didn't back down. She'd stood toe to toe with a furious Skywalker before; Krell didn't scare her one bit; he simply annoyed her to no end all ready. "He is not here, and I have been placed in charge of the 501st, so _my_ orders will be the ones the clones adhere to. You will do well to remember your rank as well, _Knight_ , as I hold rank over you, so you have to adhere to my orders as well."

Zelina prevented the scowl from crossing her face. "Your right, you do have the higher rank in the Order," she said evenly. Krell spun around, thinking that his point had been made, before Zelina spoke in a deadly cold tone. "But _you_ would do well to remember that we are _both_ on equal authority out here on the battlefield, _General_. And out here, what counts is not authority, but loyalty and respect; and that is something that you have to _earn_."

Krell growled low in his throat. "You're pushing your boundaries, girl," he snarled.

"You're testing my patience," she snapped right back. She turned to Cruiser. "Captain, go tell the men that we will move out as soon as _they_ are ready."

Cruiser snapped to attention. "Yes ma'am."

She turned back to Krell before he could say anything. "You may have the 501st under your control _General_ , but the 105th is _mine_ , and will be following _my_ orders, not yours. You would do well to remember, as well, that the 105th and the 501st are to be working together on this mission. I will only counter orders that I do not agree with, no matter what superior gives said orders; I've even openly opposed the Supreme Chancellor before, and I will do it again if I have to. Considering the worn state of the men, the order to move out is the first of yours that I don't agree with, I still have some optimism that this match up may still work. Let's keep it that way," she said sharply. She gave a nod to Rex. "Captain."

With that, she turned and left Krell fuming in the dust before he could growl at her any more. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting mission indeed.

* * *

After the fitful rest they deserved—even if it had been cut a little shorter than Zelina would have liked due to Krell's impatience and a desire to avoid more tension so early in the pair up—Krell had ordered everyone back on course. Not once had Krell let the 501st slow down or rest, and since Zelina felt an obligation to keep an eye on the 501st for Anakin the 105th had been forced to keep the same tiring pace, and was just as worn out as the 501st. She hated pushing her men like that, but they couldn't afford to fall behind Krell and leave the 501st at his mercy. Zelina didn't trust what Krell would do should he be left unsupervised without any opposing command.

"Quicken that pace battalion; this isn't some training course on Kamino!" Krell shouted back at the men that were tiredly trudging their way through Umbara's strange landscape. Zelina scowled.

"They're tiring General Krell; this is an exhausting pace for them to keep up at such a constant and extensive rate," Zelina said with as much of a calm voice as she could muster.

"We have the most important part of this mission; without our success, the capital cannot be taken. I will not accept any laziness in any form when such an important mission is on the line," Krell growled. "They have yet to prove their worth to me."

"You should know better General; the Jedi are taught that all living beings have worth," Zelina said slyly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Krell's response was cut short when two predatorial creatures suddenly swooped down on the men, who opened fire to fight the creatures off as they took out three of their men before coming back for more.

Zelina turned her attention back to the group, timing a well-aimed saber throw so that her green shoto blade flew up towards the creature that had a strong grip on Tup, killing it as the blade imbedded into its head and allowing Tup to drop free to the ground. Beside her, Krell jumped up and took out the other creature, but it was not any other creature that gave Zelina pause.

It was the pair of double-bladed lightsabers that Krell wielded. Unbidden, memories flashed to the forefront of her mind.

_A Jedi Master and a red man with a double bladed red lightsaber dueled in a circular room, the Padawan and a hidden girl separated from the scene by a single red ray shield. Fear could be tasted in the air. The Jedi Master was tiring, running out of strength, out of time, out of..._

_NO!_

Zelina snapped herself out of her trance as Krell fell to the ground with the creature, deactivating his lightsabers and snapping its neck with his foot for good measure. "Does anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?" he growled. When he got no answer, he pushed on. "Didn't think so. Now keep moving."

Zelina glared at him, going over to help Tup up. "Are you all right Tup?"

"I'm fine General Du'ahn, thank you," Tup grumbled. Zelina sighed.

"Hopefully the _Good General_ won't be with us too long," she told Tup, clapping the man on the back.

Tup snorted. "Yeah...hopefully."

Once she was sure that Tup was all right, she moved to take back her reluctant position at Krell's side.

* * *

Hours passed. The troops didn't complain, but Zelina could feel their exhaustion clearly through the Force. Time and time again Zelina propositioned letting the troops rest for a while. Time after time her request was denied. Zelina had half a mind to order her own men to rest, but then she'd fall behind the 501st, and who knew what would happen to them then.

Behind her, she heard one of the 501st speak in a low tone to Rex. "Sir, we've been keeping this pace for twelve hours now; the men are getting worn down. We should rest."

Zelina stiffened, waiting for the inevitable. Just an hour ago she'd tried again to get Krell to allow the 501st to rest, she highly doubted that Rex would have much success.

Rex came even with Krell, standing on the man's other side. "General Krell; the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp."

"The men don't need rest," Krell said harshly. "They need the resolve to complete the task at hand."

"But Sir—" Rex started.

"CT-7567, are you reading me?" Krell snapped. Zelina blinked in surprise, but it was Rex who said what she was thinking.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Rex asked slowly, as if he wasn't sure what Krell had just said.

"I asked you a question CT-7567. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?" Krell growled impatiently.

"Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making _good time_. These men just need a little break."

"Captain," Krell growled, turning and getting so close to Rex he was forced to back up. "Do I need to remind you of the battalions strategic mission in conquering this planet? Look back; see those platoons? Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion; the other battalions are counting on our support! If we fail, everyone fails! Do you understand this? Do all of you, _understand this_!"

"That's enough Krell," Zelina said loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"What now Knight Du'ahn?" Krell growled, spinning around to fix her with his angry glower.

"It's not just the 501st you're running into the ground Krell, it's my men too. They're living beings—they need rest, or they won't perform up to their usual par," Zelina said in a flat tone.

"I'm not tired; and if I'm not tired, then they won't get a break," Krell growled.

"They also aren't Jedi drawing on the Force to keep them moving and keep their strength and stamina continuously functioning at one hundred percent," Zelina shot back just as harshly.

Krell jabbed a finger at her. "If you don't watch your step, Knight, I will be reporting you to the Council for your insubordination."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time; and considering I'm opposing you on humanitarian grounds, I'm not too concerned."

"If I didn't know better girl, I wouldn't say you were a Jedi, I'd say you were a Gray Jedi girl."

Zelina stiffened visibly at that, her eyes flashing. Her reply was out before she could stop herself. "And if I didn't know any better, _Master Krell_ , I would say you were a Separatist." She decided not to take it back; instead, she went off on a stream of Huttese that loosely translated to mean...well...something rather demeaning. She threw in a lot of words such as disgraceful, dishonorable, slime, and other words along the same line, some of them a little on the explicative side. With a scowl and a shake of her head, she turned on her heel and walked back to the others, storming through in an angry manner she was sure none of them had seen; and she was even keeping it all in until she could get enough clarity of mind to dispel it all into the Force.

Krell was royally miffed by now, because his command to move on was bellowed and reached Zelina even near the back of the 501st, where the 105th was. Cruiser, who had followed her all the way up to Krell and now back, stayed at her side in silence for several long moments. When his General visibly cooled down again, he posed his question.

"If I might ask ma'am...what's a Gray Jedi?" he asked.

Zelina sighed, shaking her head. "It has two meanings; it could be a Jedi who walks the line between the light and dark side of the Force without surrendering to the dark side, or it could be a Jedi who distances themselves from the Jedi Council and tend to do things outside of the Jedi Code. Or it could be both, honestly," she said tiredly, rubbing her face lightly. "Being a Gray Jedi tends to be...frowned upon, to say the least, so it's considered dishonorable if you are one, or are accused of being one, you could say."

"I see..." Cruiser said. "Also, ma'am, I recognized most of what you said, I didn't ever think you'd say e chu ta to a Jedi Master. I just don't know what con means."

Zelina snorted. "It could mean poor or inferior."

"I see," Cruiser said in obvious amusement before he looked back over his shoulder at the 105th. "General, I have to mention this, but...our men are getting tired..."

Zelina sighed. "I know Cruiser...as much as it pains me to say it...Tell your men to stop and get some rest. We'll catch up to the others as soon as they're ready. I might not be able to do anything about Krell, but I can at least get you guys some rest."

Cruiser nodded. "We'll make it a short one. Thank you General."

Zelina inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Spread the word Captain. I'll tell one of the 501st so they can get it to Rex. We'll join the surprise attacks as reinforcements, just as Anakin and I planned, as soon as we get there, which shouldn't be long if we time this right."

* * *

Sometime later, Zelina was surprised that they were the first ones at the cities defenses, or at least where they were supposed to be. Zelina had pulled out her pair of macrobinoculars, and was currently studying the area all around in an attempt to find the others. What could have happened to them? With Krell's militaristic way, they should have been at the city by now and ready to start the surprise attacks.

"Where are you Rex..." Zelina muttered to herself. Nex, Keen-eye, and Cruiser were also searching for any sign of the 501st, and their nerves were getting worse with every passing moment. Finally, she caught sight of them when some explosions went off, and she didn't like what she saw.

"They're on the main road," she said incredulously. "What does Krell think he's doing? They'll be met with a full frontal assault! It looks like he's got all of them out there too! Those explosions already gave away their position."

"General, you're not going to like this, but I think I see enemy forces starting to surround them and getting ready for a sneak attack of their own," Keen-eye said, drawing Zelina's immediate attention. Her temper immediately sparked alive, no longer steaming embers but a noticeable fire.

"Get the men, full march; we have to catch up and save their backsides from Krell's stupidity," she growled, snapping the macrobinoculars back onto her belt. "We'll have to surprise the surprise attackers now. I'm going to have a few words with Krell when we get there."

* * *

The scene they arrived on was practically a slaughter; the 501st was surrounded, caught in the crosshairs, completely exposed, and dropping like insects. Green and blue blaster shots flew through the air at a relentless velocity, and Zelina was convinced that the 105th had come just in time. She silently signaled for her men to spread out and circle the Umbarans, sneaking up a tree to take out a particularly troublesome sniper as silently as she could. From her vantage point, she could make out Rex, Hardcase, Fives, and Tup, among others, retreating in an attempt to draw the Umbarans out and give themselves something of an advantage. That's when Zelina stood straight and tall, confident that her men were in position as she activated her lightsabers and dropped down right into the heart of the battle below. Her lightsabers cut through the Umbarans mercilessly, and they started to drop as quickly as the 501st had been dropping just moments before as the 105th started to take them out from behind. She saw Keen-eye take up position in one of the trees and take out a heavy artillery gun that was giving them quite a bit of trouble. Zelina made her way towards Rex.

"What happened Captain!" she shouted. "We were waiting for you at the city!"

"Krell made a change of plan General," Rex shouted back, taking out two Umbarans with his blasters.

"He didn't even tell me," Zelina growled.

"He said since you fell behind you didn't get the luxury of knowing the change of plan until you arrived."

Needless to say, Zelina was beyond angry by now.

With a growl, Zelina started dragging anything that was large enough towards their group through the Force, creating cover for the troops. She didn't miss that suddenly the Umbarans were being pushed back, but she didn't give the command to push towards the capital. The 501st group had taken too heavy of a hit to continue such a suicide mission; besides, it had already been proven foolhardy.

To their immense relief, the Umbarans were finally pushed back, and the 501st and the 105th were finally given a reprieve. Several of the 501st slumped they were so exhausted and relieved.

Krell appeared out of the mist, fists balled up angrily as he approached Rex and even knocked one of the troopers out of the way without even blinking. "CT-7567! Do you have a malfunction in your design?" Krell snarled. "You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city; the enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised because of _your failure_!" he all but screamed, jabbing his finger so roughly in Rex's chest Rex stumbled back.

"That's _enough_ Krell!" Zelina shouted, stepping in front of Rex and pushing Krell back with a Force Push that even sent the huge Besalisk into the air and back several feet. Krell jumped to his feet, outraged.

"How dare you!" he thundered, but Zelina took a threatening step forward and jabbed a finger in his direction.

"No, how dare you!" she shouted, eyes flashing dangerously. The Force responded not to Krell's anger, but to Zelina's; even the men could feel the definite change in the air, the electricity and the Force roiling around them. "These _men_ are not tools that can easily be thrown away to your every whim; they are not stones to throw at the enemies doorstep just to see what will happen. They are not numbers, they are not droids. These are living, breathing people, who think, and feel; and despite your apparent belief, they are not to be wasted and thrown away as if they mean nothing, because they are much more than you are worth, and I can say that confidently after the way you have acted today! They have _names_ by the way, and his name is _Rex_! And Captain Rex just saved the majority of these men—not _droids_ , _men_! As far as I am concerned you do not have the right to call yourself a Jedi; a Jedi does not act the way that you have. Furthermore, if Anakin Skywalker was here now, he wouldn't let you anywhere near his battalion, because he would see as clearly as I can that you are not fit to lead anyone!"

Dead silence filled the area all around them. Well, except for the sound of Krell's reply.

"From what I've see of these _clones_ , Skywalker is the one who knows nothing about leading," Krell snarled. "Nor does he know anything of honor or valor, or anything of worth—"

"Don't!" Zelina shouted with such force a fissure appeared in the ground just in front of Krell and the Force swelled with her raw Force Potential. "Insult Anakin in front of me. He is a greater man than you will ever amount to be. As long as I am here, you will not treat these men as you have today. You do not have their respect, I do, and if they receive conflicting orders, I can assure you which one of us they will follow. You are only here temporarily Krell, and I will make sure that you are not here long. Your way may be _effective_ , but it's wasteful, and dishonorable."

Krell's hands dropped to his lightsabers. "Are you threatening me Du'ahn?"

Zelina's hand dropped to her violet lightsaber while the other jabbed a finger at him. "Don't test me Krell; you'll find you're in way over your head. I may be young, but I am _no_ pushover. As I said before, if I believe it's wrong, I'll stand firmly against it. If you give me a reason to General, you and I are going to be on opposing sides. Now, I suggest we get out of the middle of the road, out of this compromised position, give the men a chance to rest, and come face to face again at a time when cooler heads prevail." She turned to leave him, and then paused, turning to cast her eyes around the men that stood stock still watching her. "Oh, and that wasn't actually a suggestion; that was an order."

With that, she spun on her heel, no dramatic hair flip due to the fact it was tied up in a tight bun with strands falling in her eyes as she stalked in the opposite direction. As she passed by Rex, the Captain fell into step behind him, as well as most of the other men in the 501st and all of the 105th. Rex cleared his throat lightly.

"Thank you General Du'ahn," he said softly. "I'm in your debt. General Skywalker does not exaggerate when he speaks of you in the high praises that he does."

Zelina inclined her head in his direction. "Thank you Rex. Let's just hope I don't regret this little scene later..."


	30. Season 4: The General

"The capital city's too fortified; we need your battalions to help us take it! We've gathered intel on an airbase to the west; it is resupplying the capital's defenses. If you could capture that airbase it would sever the capital's supply line, allowing the rest of our forces to move in...remember, the entire operation depends on your battalions."

As Zelina stood on the edge of the cliff, she thought back on Obi-Wan's words about the said airbase just a few klicks away. Beside her stood Rex, Cruiser...and Krell, unfortunately. The tension between the two still had not eased, and Zelina doubted that it would. Krell was too blindly set in his ways, and she had already gathered that he was used to being obeyed no matter what; something he wasn't going to find with her.

Zelina glanced back at the 501st and the 105th while Rex did a scope of the forces guarding the airbases. The 501st was obviously worn and downtrodden, while her 105th just seemed slightly weary; she'd been making sure that they didn't end up in the same perils that Krell kept putting the 501st in, but they still had to keep up with the 501st and make sure they didn't suffer the casualties Zelina was sure they would suffer if they were left alone with Krell. She shook her head sadly, turning her attention back to the sprawling, rocky, misty landscape in front of her filled with the strange red glowing, twisting plants all around them.

"There's a base there all right," Rex was saying. "And it's heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns."

"We'll advance along the central gorge," Krell said with a definitive nod. "And engage their forces on a full-forward assault."

Zelina fixed Krell with a sharp eyes as Rex kneeled down to take a look at the gorge. "Your last full-forward assault didn't go so well Krell; I don't think that's the best option here."

Rex chipped in. "The gorge is narrow, Sir. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads...Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there's a more secure route."

"Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now, while they wait for us to take out this base. We don't have time to look for a more secure route," Krell growled, turning away. Instead, he found Zelina standing firmly in his path.

"Have you learned nothing, Krell?" she asked him with a cocked eyebrow. "One of the most basic principles we're taught as a Jedi is _patience_ , yet all I seem to hear from you is the excuse that there's no _time_ so we can only do the most reckless and casualty littering options. If the men do a recon, they can find a quick, easy, and efficient way with the least casualties."

She bit back her smart-mouthed comment about Krell obviously not valuing life as he should.

Krell's expression darkened. "Do what you will with your battalion, Du'ahn, but I am in charge of the 501st; and they're going through that gorge."

Krell stepped around her, and Zelina glared openly at his retreating back before she turned to Rex and Cruiser, who were watching her expectantly. Zelina sighed, running a hand down her face. "All right Captains...Rex...go ahead and follow Krell's orders...for now. I'll send some of my men ahead to find a better route, as well as infiltrate the base. The rest of us will stay just within reach so that if you need support—which I doubt Krell will give—you've got it."

Rex snapped to attention. "Thank you General." Zelina nodded.

"At ease. Cruiser, send Dash, Aalto, and Salvor to infiltrate and scout. I want Gambit, Bruiser, Keen-eye, Pollix, and you up front with me when we set out. Nex, Hardball, Zedge, Var, and Darrius I want to lead the group on one side of the 501st; keep out of sight and out of the way, but on hand should I make the call. We'll be on the opposite side, and we'll both make a wide berth to come up on the base's sides but stay close enough to the 501st so we'll be there if they need us..."

* * *

Everyone was in their assigned positions, and Dash had recently made contact to inform Zelina that they were nearly at the airbase. She'd given them strict instructions to get into the base quietly without drawing any attention, and hoped that they would succeed in being quite. That's why she hadn't assigned Hardball and Gambit to that mission; she knew they tended to be a little more...flamboyant and loud.

Zelina cast a disdainful glance back towards the cliff, quite a ways away from where they were now. Of course, Krell was staying back and watching the proceedings from a distance, not even taking part in the danger that he was forcing upon the men like any other General would have the decency to do. Even Yoda in his eight hundred something years with his cane and tiny form stayed right up front with his men. Then again...it was Yoda.

Pollix, Bruiser, Gambit, Keen-eye, and Cruiser stayed right behind her as they crept through the strange Umbaran terrain, with Zelina keeping her Force senses attuned to the land in an attempt not to be surprised by the Umbarans. Cruiser quickened his pace until he was right beside Zelina.

"General, if I may have permission to speak?" Cruiser asked, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet. Zelina cocked an eyebrow at him, appraising the Captain.

"You know you don't have to ask permission Cruiser, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind," Zelina said slowly. Whatever was bouncing around the Captain's head, it had to be good for him to _ask_ to speak.

"I'm just wondering ma'am...it seems like your starting to purposely counter General Krell's orders," Cruiser said slowly.

"When I deem them idiotic, yes," Zelina said, glancing at him again.

"I was just wondering; is Krell truly your superior? He said the first day that he was above you because he was a Master in the Jedi Order but you're not...is that true? Is he really your superior? If so, what's going to happen because you keep undermining his orders?"

Zelina turned his words over a few times in her mind. "In the Jedi Temple, yes, he's a Master, and I'm just the humble, still learning Jedi Knight. But on the battlefield, just like I said, we're on even ground, and we're both Generals. We both have the same amount of jurisdiction out here...though truthfully, I've never been in this position on the battlefield. If he was to take this entire ordeal as a complaint to the Council...I actually don't know what would happen. Maybe they'd look into it; if only to keep the peace, maybe I'd get a firm reprimand...I don't know."

Cruiser was quiet for several heartbeats. "Why didn't you counter Krell's order to go down the gorge?"

"Because; I can't just counter every bad call he makes, it'll start looking like I'm looking for excuses to undermine him. Pick your battles wisely, Captain; a lesson best learned before you get caught up in war, and a lesson I learned before I was six. So those orders I can't counter...I'll just do my best to make less devastating, like right now. What the 501st can't do for themselves, I'll try to do for them. Like Rex wanting to scout ahead; Krell won't let the 501st scout ahead, so I'll send some of the 105th to scout and share the information with Rex so he can use it to the advantage of the 501st."

Cruiser absorbed her words in silence for several long moments, nodding slowly. "I see your point General."

Zelina inclined her head. "Everything I do usually has a purpose Cruiser. If it doesn't have a purpose, it's because I'm acting on a prompting in the Force and I don't know the purpose yet."

Cruiser didn't say anything, and Zelina had to stifle a small smile. Cruiser didn't understand the ways of the Force, but he did his best to understand the way his General operated, knowing that the Force was a big part of her life.

Suddenly, Zelina stopped. She had a faint sense of warning that was growing steadily stronger, and she held up a hand to signal that everyone else should stop as well. No one said a word, simply waited for her call as Zelina tilted her head to the left in the direction of the 501st, narrowing her eyes.

"Keen-eye," she said suddenly. The trooper was at her side in an instant. "See what's going on down there."

Keen-eye didn't argue; he looked through the scope on his rifle. "It's all quiet General...wait...something's going on, Captain Rex had the men stop for some reason..."

As soon as he said that, Zelina and her group felt a telltale tremor in the ground, one that was obviously mild compared to the tremor that knocked several members of the 501st to their knees down below. Zelina maintained her balance, staring down into the gorge with narrowed eyes.

Keen-eye swore.

Down below, giant, armored, centipede shaped... _things_ , driven by Umbarans, started to erupt from the ground right in the path of the 501st. Guns adorned their back and the head of the centipede weapons and, as it was soon discovered to everyone's horror, the _thing_ was also ray-shielded. Zelina's mind jumped several places at once as she observed their current predicament. The normal weapons obviously didn't work, she could already see that from her spot up a ridge roughly a klick away...

"Get some rocket launchers up here!" she shouted back. "Cruiser, relay that order to Nex on the other side!"

"Yes ma'am!" Cruiser said, his personal com unit already in his hand. Zelina watched as a few more of the centipede machines burst through the ground.

"Let's get that firepower up here fast!" Zelina shouted urgently just as some of the rocket launchers arrived. Zelina took one and handed it to Keen-eye while she took another for herself, aiming down below with her own well practiced ease and with a little help from the Force to be _sure_ she didn't miss. "Aim for the heads," she shouted.

Her and Keen-eye fired about the same time.

Two of the centipede creatures went up in a fiery display, leaving three more to take care of. While Keen-eye and Zelina re-loaded, two shots came from the other side. One missed, but the other hit home and narrowed the targets down to two. Zelina ground her teeth; hopefully her men hadn't given their position away too soon.

"General, I've just received word from Dash that they've infiltrated the airbase," Cruiser reported as Zelina straightened up to take aim again.

"Good, tell them to await my orders; I don't think we need what I have in mind yet. See if they've found a safer route into the base."

 _BOOM_.

Another centipede creature went down, courtesy of Keen-eye. The 501st were taking cover, though it looked like they hadn't had that many casualties; or at least not as many as Zelina suspected they would have had if Zelina battalions weren't on the ridges on either side of them.

"We're going to have to make good time and get a new position so we don't fine the enemy bearing down on us too, now that we've given our position away," Zelina told Cruiser right before she pulled the trigger. The last centipede creature went up in flames down below. Zelina sighed, handing the rocket launcher back to the trooper that had brought the guns up to the front in the first place. She could feel the relief and gratitude down below from the 501st.

"I didn't know you could handle such a heavy weapon, General," Keen-eye said in a tone that caused Zelina's eyebrows to rise. Several of the other troopers snickered at the look that she gave Keen-eye as she shook her head.

"So many smart comebacks, so little time," she said in a mock mournful tone. In the next instant she was serious again. "Come on troopers, we need to double time; we don't want the enemy to know our position on these ridges so that we can continue to give the 501st cover."

As they set out again, Cruiser appeared by her side. "General; Dash reported that the airbase was heavily fortified all the way around, but it's possible to use the trees to get inside the base. Some thermal detonators placed along the base of those trees, when blown, could also take out sections of the base's electric fencing. They were able to get in without any body count on either side, so for now they're well hidden."

"And they'll stay hidden until I give the command," Zelina said firmly. "I have the feeling we might need some of that Umbaran high tech in that airbase. Three, however, isn't enough to take it down, so they're not to make any strategic moves right now other than to stay hidden. Get me in contact with Captain Rex so I can tell him what I have in mind."

Cruiser made the connection, handing the device over to Zelina as Rex's small blue figure showed up on the handheld device. "General Du'ahn; I want to thank you for covering us back there. You saved a lot of lives."

Zelina smiled just slightly. "Don't mention it Captain. I wanted to tell you that some of my men are already in the airbase and awaiting further orders. When we get to the base they can sabatoge it from the inside, and if we need to they can hijack some of those lovely aircraft the Umbarans have been using on us as well."

"That sounds like a plan to me General," Rex said, the smile obvious in his voice. Another trooper appeared within range of his com.

"Sir, we've got a problem," the trooper said. Zelina looked up, back down into the gorge, just in time to see a plasma blast come flying through the air.

"Get down!" Rex shouted, and the link was abruptly cut short as the plasma blast made an impact. Zelina traced it's path back to two large six-legged machines that were stomping through the gorge menacingly, advancing mercilessly upon the troopers that were trapped in the narrow space. Plasma bolt after plasma bolt rained down on the 501st, and Zelina whipped around to her men.

"Rockets! Again! Now!" she shouted. They were in her hand the next instant, and she took, aim, fired...

It didn't do any damage.

With a frustrated growl, Zelina handed the weapon back to the trooper who had handed it to her. "Keep them as distracted from those men down in the gorge as you can; I'm going to go down there and see what I can do. Cruiser, tell Dash that now would be a good time for that air support," Zelina said, unhooking her lightsabers from her belt. "Relay those orders to the other side as well, and _try_ not to hit me too."

"Yes ma'am!" Echoed throughout the group, and Zelina took off in a sprint enhanced by the Force towards the two gigantic machines, taking in the plasma cannons on the top, the laser cannons, the eight legs...

Zelina could feel the rapid-fire of deaths in the Force as the machines laid waste to the 501st, and by the time she reached the machines she was set in fierce determination to take the two monstrosities down as soon as possible.

Like some possessed rat-monkey, Zelina climbed up one of the machine's legs, flexing backwards and grabbing on with both her legs and her arms at different points in her climb. Once she'd made it to the top, Zelina activated her lightsabers; the Umbaran's panic could be felt clearly through the Force at the sight of the Jedi weapons. She imbedded her green shoto blade into the top of the machine to keep herself firmly on top of the machine, and then used her violet blade to cut right through the plasma gun, effectively putting it out of commission. She heard the troops give a relieved cry of victory down below at having one less plasma gun to worry about, and couldn't help but smile a little at the sound before she pulled her shoto blade out of the top of the machine, using the Force to propel herself to the top of the second machine and repeat the same process; at least now they didn't need to worry about the plasma guns.

Zelina deactivated her shoto blade so she could maneuver to a different spot on the machine, but it seemed the Umbaran had been waiting for that, because on a signal from the first machine, the machine Zelina was on suddenly lurched, and Zelina was sent tumbling down towards the ground. She landed flat on her back with a grunt, rolling out of the way of one descending foot, another...

Halfway through a roll, both of the machines shot a laser at her to keep her from rolling out of their reach, and her vision was suddenly filled with the sight of one of the machine's legs. On pure instinct alone, Zelina's hands shot out in front of her and she called on the Force. The foot froze in midair just mere centimeters from crushing Zelina, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that her heart was pounding erratically in her chest, her breathing shallow, her eyes wide.

She needed to calm; she needed to calm, and lift this thing enough to give her a chance to get out from under it.

Calm...calm in the middle of a battle field; how did she calm down in these near death moments?

She thought of Anakin.

_You look absolutely gorgeous..._

The foot lifted a little higher.

" _I'm just standing here, trying to look pretty." "You're doing amazing then."_

Dirt fell on her face as the foot lifted a little higher; she could hear the troopers shouting, but her focus was not broken.

" _...Strange dream…felt so…real…thought…Padme was…with me…thought she…kissed me…it…felt so real…so nice...pleasant..."_

The foot rose even higher, and she could breathe comfortably again. She couldn't move though; she was too focused that moving might break that focus and get her crushed.

" _...Hey, it's alright Zelina, I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you…I'm here..."_

Tightening her grip on the foot and strengthening her resolve, Zelina slowly rose up to one knee.

" _Thank you…I'm honored, really, I am..."_

With a powerful shove, Zelina bought herself enough time to launch herself backwards and out from under the foot, which landed with a heavy crash where she'd been just moments before. She found herself grasped in strong arms and pulled to safety, looking up to see it was Rex. Once he'd stopped dragging her, she stood up, brushing herself off.

"Thank you Rex; I owe you one," she said breathlessly, holding out her hand and reaching out with the Force to call her fallen lightsabers to her hand. Once they were both securely in her grip, she hooked the shoto to her waist and activated the other.

"You don't owe me anything General Du'ahn," Rex told her with a sharp nod. "That was rather impressive."

"It wasn't easy either," Zelina replied, deflecting a few lasers that came flying their way.

"When's that air support supposed to be here?" Rex asked; he was hunkered down behind one of the trees, turning around every now and then to open fire on the giant machine.

"Just about...now," Zelina responded as the sound of aircraft finally reached their ears. Three Umbaran ships appeared, and a relieved shout rang through the gorge.

"The big guns have arrived Sir!" one of the troopers shouted. Zelina smiled.

"My boys have never let me down," she said with a grin as the three ships opened a relentless peel of fire on the two monstrosities, flying albeit a little wildly, but hitting true to their targets. "Get back!" she shouted, and everyone rapidly backed out of the way of the aircraft's fire and the now flaming machines. They ripped right into the machines, and soon explosions rent the air as the machines were finally defeated, kneeling over and exploding into thousands of pieces in a fiery wave that sent everyone to the ground for safety. Everyone slowly got to their feet, cheering on the three soldiers as they spun care-free through the sky, the three's shouts of excitement and adrenaline faintly reaching her ears.

Zelina placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Gather your men; I believe this was their main defense, so it should be a relatively clear shot to the airbase from here. I'll regroup with my men, we'll come at the base from the sides while you guys come down the middle. Once we're all safely on the base, I'll make sure your men get the much deserved and needed rest they've been due for a while."

"Thank you General; I can't begin to thank you for everything you've been doing for my men," Rex responded humbly. Zelina smiled.

"Call me Zelina," she said sincerely. "And on the thanks...just keep doing what you're doing; that's all the payment that I need," she said with a smile. She started to walk away, then turned to give them a two fingered salute.

"I'll see you all at the base," she called.

Rex nodded, turning to his men. "All right, move out!"

* * *

The air base was firmly in Republic control, and Zelina stood comfortably with Cruiser, Dash, Aalto, Salvor, Rex, Hardcase of the 501st, and Fives, all talking about the flying from earlier.

"You saved a lot of lives. Despite Salvor's flying, you all did wonderful," Zelina said with a grin, chuckling at Salvor's offended look.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad; I was flying it upside down!" Salvor said in his defense.

"That's an accomplishment?" Zelina teased. "I thought that was a mistake?"

"Aalto was the one that looked green when he got out of the thing," Salvor shot. Aalto pursed his lips.

"At least I could fly the thing," Aalto shot back.

"Boys, boys," Zelina laughed. "You both did good, all right?"

Unfortunately, Krell chose that moment to appear. "Captain," he barked. "Report; what is our situation?"

 _You would know if you actually took part in the battle instead of cowering behind all the troopers you throw to the fire_ , Zelina couldn't help but think to herself.

Rex stepped forward. "General, we've taken the base and cut off enemy supply lines to the Capital," Rex said, standing straight and tall.

"Luck has smiled on you today Captain; consider yourselves...fortunate," Krell said.

That obviously rubbed everyone in the small group the wrong way.

"It wasn't all luck Sir; a lot of men died to take this base," Rex said firmly.

"The price for such victory; perhaps someday you'll realize this."

Rex didn't say anything. Instead, he clenched his fist.

"Dismissed," Krell said with a wave of his hand, turning his back on them.

"Perhaps one day you'll learn lives aren't something you just throw away," Zelina said in a low but deadly calm voice.

"He's the one who will never realize," Fives said just as quietly, and they all collectively stared after the _Good General_ in mutual distaste.


	31. Season 4: Plan of Dissent

Zelina stood waiting patiently for General Krell up in the tower of the airbase, staring at the Umbaran communication device with a small frown. They were receiving an incoming transmission from Obi-Wan, but Zelina had to wait until Krell was with her to answer the transmission. Part of her itched to answer the communication early and tell Obi-Wan all about Krell's ridiculous behavior, but she knew now wasn't the time. At the moment, they needed to focus on winning this conflict over Umbara; after that, _then_ she could take her issues with Krell to people who could do something about it.

Zelina looked up at Cruiser, who stood at ease on the other side of the communications system, helmet tucked under his arm. Just a few minutes ago, Zelina had ordered one of her men to make sure they stayed up to date on the orders that Krell gave to the 501st, just so nothing would slip past Zelina while Krell was still in charge. She didn't want any more trooper injustices occurring this close to the mission being done.

The door slid open behind her, cutting Zelina's musings short. "Where is he?" Krell growled in a tone that made Zelina bristle. Obi-Wan deserved more respect than that, even when not in the room.

"We were waiting for you," Zelina said coolly, gesturing towards the communications system as Obi-Wan's form slowly took shape at the panel.

"General Kenobi; do you read me?" Krell asked in a growl. Zelina's lips pursed just slightly, but she didn't say anything as Obi-Wan materialized in front of them.

"Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran air base General Krell, General Du'ahn," Obi-Wan said, his voice coming out warped by the Umbaran technology. "It's refreshing to have good news."

"There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capital," Krell said stiffly, folding all four of his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated," Obi-Wan muttered, placing a hand on his beard. "Their attacks have increased, and their long range missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions."

"I was hoping we cut off their arms shipments and supplies when we took this airbase," Krell growled.

"It seems they are receiving new supply shipments directly from a ship orbiting—" Obi-Wan's voice suddenly cut out, his image flickering.

"General Kenobi?" Krell asked in a firm voice.

"...difficulty transmitting...they must be jamming our signals," Obi-Wan said, glancing around and his voice faded in and out of the communications.

"Can't we destroy the supply ship?" Rex asked.

"We're trying," Obi-Wan said pointedly, "but with little success. Their fleet outnumbers ours, and the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived."

Zelina scowled. Of course they hadn't.

"We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles," Krell growled. Zelina turned on him.

"Easier said than done, General," Zelina said sharply, drawing a curious look from Obi-Wan over her tone of voice. "Besides, the casualties for such an endeavor...they would far out way the value of success. We'd lose more then we'd gain."

"My battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates," Krell said, blatantly ignoring Zelina and causing her temper to heat up.

"We cannot expect—" Obi-Wan started to say firmly before their transmission was suddenly cut.

"I'm trying to get him back Generals," said the communications officer.

"Don't bother; the enemy is jamming our transmissions," Krell said with a growl. "We are on our own."

Krell moved to leave, but Zelina stopped him. "General Krell," she said through forced teeth, doing her best to keep some form of politeness with the situation. "You're not seriously suggesting that the 501st and the 105th walk right through the valley with no cover from the air forces that the Umbarans have?"

"I am not _suggesting_ it, Knight Du'ahn, I am ordering a _command_ ," Krell growled.

"That isn't a military tactic, that's throwing all our forces into the furnace," Zelina snarled, standing toe to toe with the imposing Jedi Master. She hardly noticed that the communications room was entirely silent as the two faced off against each other.

"General Kenobi needs these men to help take the capital; I will not accept failure of any kind—not even from one who I'm supposed to be working with," Krell bit back, his face mere inches from Zelina's. She could see the man's abnormally large jowl jiggle and swing back and forth, but she did not flinch.

"I will not put my men on such a suicide mission Krell; I've spent enough time cleaning up your messes," Zelina growled. "If Anakin was here, he would not let you pull such a stunt with _his_ men. You would do well to remember Krell, these are not _your_ men, they are _Anakin's_ men, and despite your title you have no right sending them to the slaughterhouse."

"I will not listen to your _mutiny_ any further Du'ahn! I want you off of this base—now!" Krell roared.

"You don't have the authority to do that General; and if you want me off the base, you'll have to contact the Council—something you can't do since our transmissions are being jammed," Zelina said in a tone of voice that had gotten her backhanded more than once throughout her childhood. She shot Krell a look of utter disgust and repulsion, making her way to the door. "Oh, and by the way, knowing Kenobi on a personal level, I know he was about to tell you not to move the troops towards the capital because of the casualties. You may think you're the high and mighty one Krell, but I'm the one with all the respect around here."

Before he could shout at her or—as the expression on his face suggested—impale her on one of his lightsabers, Zelina left the room, Cruiser close behind her. She turned to her captain, still steaming over the entire situation. "Cruiser, tell the men that no matter what order Krell gives, they are not to obey. With the way he's acting, I expect him to try and start imposing on my area of command as well, and I will not have him send a single member of the 105th on one of his idiotic death-marches."

Cruiser nodded in agreement, completely silent for several long moments. "General, while I appreciate what you're doing for the men...I worry about...well...the situation. Krell called you out for mutiny; if he wants he can declare you a traitor for your unwillingness to cooperate, paint your actions as sabatoge, and...well..."

Zelina glanced at him. "Krell wouldn't dare—if he has a brain, then he has enough presence of mind not to test me. I've made a name of myself already throughout this war—not to sound vain or anything, I'm just pointing it out for the sake of the argument—and he _knows_ that if it was my word against his, he would be seriously doubted, and my word would most likely be favored."

"Ma'am...no disrespect...but out here he could carry it all out and not have to worry about going through the Council, because we're cut off. He could say he was forced to act—" Cruiser started to say, but Zelina cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing Captain, I know the risks I take. I believe each and every one of them to be worth it, and each reason has a name that Krell won't even take the time to learn," Zelina said in a sharp but gentle tone. "You take your own risks every day with your position Cruiser—let me take mine. Now, go relay my orders to the men. If Krell has a problem with it, send him to me, and simply remark how your General is me, you report to me, and you follow my orders."

Cruiser sighed, his Force Presence oozing worry for his commanding officer as he put his helmet under the opposite arm and turned away. "Yes General."

Zelina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she made her way towards the base's hangar; she'd go there to meditate, but be within immediate reach should anyone need her. Hopefully she'd be able to regain control of her temper by the time her services were needed.

* * *

"...missles have a hundred megaton yield! We won't even make it to the delta!"

Zelina stayed in her meditative pose just beyond the group of the 501st, listening to the reactions as Rex relayed Krell's unwavering orders, a frown tugging at her lips. So with half their forces gone, Krell was still going to send the men to their deaths—figures.

"What can I do? Both myself and General Du'ahn have tried to reason with him; those are the orders," Rex said firmly.

"Great, another suicide mission—the capital is too well armed," griped another.

"Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?" came another voice.

"What about General Du'ahn's men? Surely she sees the madness in Krell's orders!" the first one said. Zelina thought it was Fives.

"She told Krell he won't have the support of her men, that she won't sent them on such a mission...but he has not changed his orders for the 501st."

There was a brief cry of outrage. "So not only is he sending us to our certain deaths, he's doing so knowing that we're not even going to have the backup that we need!"

"I never said General Du'ahn wasn't going to help us, I just said that she refused to give her men the same orders as Krell. She hasn't said anything as to what her orders will be, just that it won't be Krell's plan."

"I think you're all overreacting; _obviously_ General Krell knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care if he loses men?" came a new voice.

"I'm not saying that, but I do think that his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake," someone else said in a hard tone of voice. "I've never seen a General with these kinds of casualties."

"He's out of control! He's _not_ acting like the other Jedi—just look at how quickly General Du'ahn and General Krell are at each other's throats, and General Du'ahn is one of the _best_ Jedi I've met. General Skywalker holds her in such high praises, he says she's up there with some of the _Council_ members, and has even admitted he thinks her better than him some days—we all know what that means coming from General _Skywalker_. Krell has _no_ respect for us!"

"Listen, I don't agree with him either, but I don't have a better plan," Rex admitted.

"What about using these starfighters to destroy the ship?" Fives said almost instantly. Zelina opened her eyes at that statement, rising to her feet and approaching them as the conversation continued.

"Our fleet has been trying; the Umbarans have it as protected as the _Capital_!" Rex stated firmly.

"Hold on Captain...I think Fives might be onto something," Zelina said smoothly, stepping in to join the group. There were several startled and surprised gazes, but Zelina paid their startled expressions no mind. When they snapped to attention, Zelina waved them to an at ease. Instead, she came to stand beside Fives and Hardcase. "Keep talking Fives...you've sparked my curiosity."

Fives grinned, plowing ahead with his plan as it came to mind. "We've got their access codes and their own hardware."

"You were able to crack it?" Rex said in surprise.

"Mhm," Fives said, punching Hardcase's shoulder. "We can sneak right past their blockade and get where our ships can't," Fives said, cracking his knuckles.

"If we take out the supply ship, we take out the supplies to the capital and give Obi-Wan the clear shot at the place that he's needed," Zelina said, taking in the readings on the screen as Hardcase shuffled through them. "I like it. Consider it a plan."

"We still have to get it passed Krell still," Rex pointed out. Zelina's expression darkened.

"Whether Krell gives it the green light or not, I'll authorize the mission and save us all a suicide march," Zelina muttered. "I don't think Anakin would ever forgive me for letting something like that happen to you guys."

She looked up at Hardcase and Fives. "You two get to work figuring out how to work these things. I'll go through my group and see if there's anyone willing to be volunteer pilots for this little mission while Rex goes to Krell. Either way, this is going to happen, even if I have to go behind Krell's back to do it." She straightened up and adjusted her tabard, starting to walk away before she turned back around to address them. "Oh, and boys, by the way—thank you for the compliments."

She left, with several of them blushing and staring as she walked away.

* * *

Zelina already had three people volunteer to go up to the supply ship when she felt the first wave of Krell's anger. Purposely, she left her men and found a more secluded area of the air base, knowing that if any of her men saw the coming fight there would be an uprising on her hands—not against her, but against Krell. Without a reasonable motive, she wasn't going to risk such a thing, and Krell treating their favorite General badly wasn't enough of a reason for her.

She ended up nearby the 501st, or at least where they were bunked, awaiting the furious Krell with an alien sense of calm brought on by the Force.

She could sense when he was within hearing range.

"I take it you don't agree with the plan that the men came up with?" Zelina said coolly, turning to face Krell's towering, charging form. Krell finally reached her, grasping her wrist in a grip that hurt more than she was going to admit, twisting her wrist painfully. Her mind flashed back to her treatment when she'd been enslaved to Shal'ma, and suddenly it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"I grow tired of your treachery girl," Krell growled. "How dare you give orders behind my back, and approve this mission without first passing it through me. You will not allow these clones to pilot one of the Umbaran craft, and you will have your battalion march with mine to the Capital tomorrow morning, do I make myself clear."

"You'd be wise to let me go, Krell," Zelina said acidly, her eyes flashing dangerously. She still had _some_ form of control over her temper, but only for the moment.

"Do I make myself clear, Du'ahn!" Krell roared at her. Zelina didn't flinch, though the Force did rush through her and she instinctively centered the power at her wrist, and Krell ripped his hand away with an unsuspecting howl, burned.

"Crystal," Zelina hissed, turning on her heel and leaving the General behind. She resisted rubbing her wrist, refusing to show the weakness even when she was alone.

He'd made himself clear, but there was no way in the Nine Corellian Hells that she was going to follow _his_ orders.

* * *

Fives and Rex didn't speak a word as they watched the events unfold in front of them. They had been having an argument of their own when they noticed Krell's lumbering form charging in with a purpose. What they had seen shocked them, though, and whatever margin of respect the two might have held for Krell disappeared at the General's treatment of General Du'ahn. Rex glanced at Fives, and a silent understanding passed between the two. In that moment, Fives knew he had won the argument they'd been having. While Fives rounded up any other men to help with the attack on the supply ship, Rex would look the other way and do his best to cover for his brother. With or without Krell's permission, the supply ship was going to be taken out so that none of the clone brothers would have to march to their deaths the next morning.

* * *

Zelina stood in front of the window in her chambers, facing the hangar bay. Down below, she knew that two of her men, Keen-eye and Polix, were working on figuring out how to pilot the Umbaran craft with three of Rex's men; Hardcase, Jesse, and Fives. She rubbed her wrist absentmindedly, running a finger down the once-damaged skin. By now, she had healed her minor injury with the Force, and no one would know it was there; there wasn't even a bruise left behind.

She glanced towards the communications tower, where she knew Krell was holed up. One of the men up in the tower had agreed to help her, and was set to alert her should Krell become suspicious of what was happening in the hangar bay. She was close enough to the place that if such a thing should happen, she could get there before him and create a cover story; also, since she had the Force, it would be much easier for her to get away with lying to him if she could cover their tracks the right way and not tip Krell off.

Each of the men down there knew that they were facing court martial should they be discovered before the operation was successful, and most likely when they returned from the mission. The 105th had more breathing room as they were under Zelina's direct control and she could most likely bail them out of such a situation, being their General and all. However, the three with the 501st were not under her control, and if something should happen they were the ones running the biggest risk to their lives. Zelina sincerely hoped that nothing happened to them.

Her com started to go off, and she glanced at the communications tower before she answered it. Had it been an alert about Krell, there would be no transmission, just an alert. An image of Polix appeared, and he glanced nervously up into the air several times over; a loud crashing sound could be heard in the background of the transmission.

"Ah, General, you might want to come down here...I know Krell might not be onto anything right now but, ah, Hardcase is kind of...not in control of the ships in here and it might just become a problem soon..." Polix said slowly. He cursed and ducked as a crate came whizzing close to his head. Zelina cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"All right Polix, I'll be there soon, don't worry," Zelina said reassuringly, clicking off the transmission and already headed out the door.

By the time Zelina reached the hangar, it was utter chaos. The Umbaran craft was flying chaotically rampant the room, knocking other craft off of their perches all around the place, sending crates through the air and troopers to the ground, and firing lasers at random throughout the room. Zelina grimaced. This wasn't a little situation—this was something that was likely to get them all caught.

Fives was by a communication panel and was sweating bullets, talking in a strained voice that held a false note of casualness to it. Zelina approached him with lightning speed, dodging anything sent her way by the flailing craft along the way.

She heard Krell over the line and immediately scowled.

"...is your CT number? Identify yourself!" Krell asked angrily. At that moment it seemed Hardcase had gotten control of the ship once again, as the craft calmed down and he had a big grin on his face.

"Okay, how about this?" he asked, clenching his fist. Zelina didn't dare shout to warn him so close to the communications, but even if she had she would have been too late. "No, no, no, no! That's gonna leave a mark..."

Out of the ship came to plasma bolts that slammed right into the hangar bay doors with a bone-jarring explosion. Zelina grimaced, looked at Fives, and mouthed 'we're had.'

Fives cut the communication, and Zelina whipped around to face Hardcase. "Hardcase, get out of there! Krell will be here any moment!" she shouted. Then she turned to Fives. "Okay, cover story; someone was trying to find the weapons controls in the ship to deactivate them, and accidentally _activated_ them, sound convincing enough? And all that ruckus was us trying to get the weapons under control and deactivated, whilst I was called down here for help. No one told him, cause I had already been told. Agreed?"

"Sure, whatever you say General Du'ahn," Fives said with a sharp nod. Hardcase had just settled down, and the other men were starting to try and clean up the mess. Fives approached Hardcase. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten us _killed_! Not to mention ruining our hopes of flying this mission."

"It's a malfunction—no harm done," Hardcase said with a lopsided grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"Explain this; now!" came a new voice, and Zelina turned cold eyes on Krell, who was stomping towards them. Krell's eyes narrowed dangerously at Zelina as he approached. "Du'ahn, what a surprise to find you right at the center of the problem," Krell snarled. Zelina didn't quite understand why, but Fives stiffened when Krell's attention turned on her, and he seemed apprehensive and even...hateful towards the General simply for Krell _looking_ at her. She shook the distraction aside.

"Krell," she addressed coolly. "It seems that Polix was trying to deactivate the weapons on one of the ships to make it safer to study how they worked, but he accidentally activated the weapons and, since no one was in the cockpit, the Umbaran ship got out of control. Polix got ahold of me to ask for my assistance, and though it took some time, Hardcase was able to get in the craft and get it back under control. Simply a slight mishap, a small malfunction, and an honest mistake," Zelina lied smoothly, holding Krell's eyes confidently though she stood firmly in front of the men in a protective stance, hands clasped behind her back. Rex was beside Krell, his eyes showing that he was not fooled by the look on his men's faces.

Krell growled, sizing her up before a smug look fell across his face. Zelina's eyes narrowed imperceptively. "Well then; it looks like I was correct. The Umbaran fighters are dangerous, and not fit for flight," Krell growled at her.

"I disagree Krell," Zelina said smoothly, still holding his gaze. "All that the problem was, was a simple, easy to make mistake on the part of one of my men; it had nothing to do with the fighters, which are actually perfect for flight, one of the best-tuned and effective fighters I've seen."

"Sir, we know how they work now; we just need _practice_ and we could fly these fighters!" Hardcase added passionately.

Krell shook his head and turned his back on them. "Lock down these fighters; I don't want anything else exploding."

"Krell," Zelina started, but Krell cut her off.

"Do you remember our earlier conversation, Du'ahn?" Krell snarled, pausing and inclining his head in her direction. Zelina clenched a fist, her jaw tightening. Krell took that as his answer. "I thought so. These fighters are to be _locked down_!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Zelina turned her still hard gaze onto the men that had slowly gathered around. "Don't lock down the fighters; you stay on the track you were on. Get your practice, show each other how to work the fighters, and make sure something like this doesn't happen again. Hardcase, I suggest you show them what _not_ to do."

Rex looked worried. "General Du'ahn, you know your disobeying direct orders from General Krell."

"I know I am Captain, and frankly, I don't care anymore. I'm not putting up with him anymore, and the sooner we can end this Umbaran conflict, the better. If that means taking out that supply ship gets Krell away from us all faster, than I say break every rule in the book you have to in order to achieve that," Zelina said evenly. She turned to walk away, but Rex grabbed her wrist and held it up in better light to look at it. Before Zelina could register what he was doing, Fives spoke.

"You healed up pretty fast," Fives quipped. Zelina pulled her hand out of Rex's grip lightning quick, mild surprise flickering in her eyes that she tried to mask with a scowl.

"I would appreciate if you don't speak of such things Fives," Zelina said calmly, finally catching on. It seemed Krell and Zelina had spectators to their argument. "How many know?"

"Enough," Rex said simply. Zelina took a closer look at Keen-eye and Polix, and knew immediately that they knew as well. "Cruiser knows as well. Krell can't harm you like that without word spreading."

Zelina turned her cool gaze on Rex, cocking an eyebrow. "Captain Rex, that was not harm; I was receiving worse injuries than that at the age of three or four. For me, that was an irritation. I would appreciate it if you men didn't worry yourselves over me, and instead focused on your own problems right now. Trust that I can take care of myself, as I have been doing just that for longer than any of you have been alive, in far worse conditions than I am in now. I'm doing what I have to do, you focus on doing your parts as well and don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing, even if it seems that I don't." Her expression softened a touch, and she placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "But thank you anyway for the concern; I greatly appreciate it. Now if you don't mind Captain, I believe we're about to discuss some things that you don't need to hear."

Rex sighed and inclined his head in silent compliance, turning to move away from the group. Zelina turned her attention back to the pilots of the forbidden mission. "All right men, do you have any idea on how you're going to carry this plan out?"

Fives nodded, a grin twisting his face. "I've already got one; General Skywalker blew up a droid control ship when he was just a kid, right?"

Zelina nodded, already seeing where this was going. "Yes, during the Battle Over Naboo, back when he was nine and I was six. I wasn't there, of course, I was down on the ground with General Kenobi and his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Right," Fives said. "He told me the trick was hitting their main reactor from the inside."

"The real trick, Fives, is _getting_ inside. I'm assuming he omitted the part where most of the time he was on autopilot and getting inside the droid ship was an accident, _and_ that he meant to fire at the droids when he hit the reactor?" Zelina said with amusement curling the corners of her mouth. Fives waved a hand.

"Yes, well, that's beside the point," he said with an excited grin.

"Well, that doesn't actually sound so tough," Hardcase mused, a smile spreading across his own face. Zelina chuckled.

"It sounds like a plan. I'll stay down here on the ground and cover your absence as long as I can, and when the five of you get back, I'll be right here to get you out of as much trouble as I can," she said with a nod. Zelina sobered a little, looking the three 501st men in the eyes. "As much as I wish I can, I cannot guarantee you the same level of security I can guarantee my too guys. When you come back, despite what I do, Krell will most likely court martial you, all of you. I wish I had the authority over you, as Krell obviously doesn't deserve it, but the truth of the matter is I can argue with him all I want, but in the end he does hold the power over the 501st right now."

"That doesn't matter to us," Jesse said with a firm nod. "If we had to choose between you and Krell, I think I can speak for the entire 501st that we'd side with you General."

Zelina frowned. "As much as I am flattered by that statement, I'm also worried about it. Krell isn't a Separatist or anything, he's a bad General that will most likely be shot in the back by someone who finally has had enough of him and everyone will look the other way. Still, he's a general, and as much as none of us like him...it is treasonous to say such things. I will not ask you to choose him over me. I will simply do what I can for you, and hope that as many of the 501st makes it out of this fiasco as possible. I will be bringing this issue to the Council the first chance I get though, and considering Obi-Wan is a close friend, that should be rather soon, right after this cursed Umbaran conflict hopefully."

They were silent for a moment before Fives nodded towards her wrist. "What did you do to him General, when he grabbed you? He pulled away like you'd burned him."

"That's because I did, through the Force," Zelina explained calmly. "It wasn't exactly a natural ability that we're taught in the temple, more of an instinctual self-defense mechanism that still happened. Pleny of strange things have happened through the Force due to a reaction without thought to all sorts of events. What you say was one such event, and one I don't think I'll be able to replicate again."

Fives seemed both confused and impressed. "All right then...I'll consider myself honored to have witnessed it."

Zelina smiled softly at the five, taking each of them in. "This is a dangerous mission you're embarking on, but it will save countless lives if you're successful. I will be here waiting when you return. Fly true boys, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Zelina was out with several of the other men, including Cruiser, Dash, and Nex, when the five ships rose into the sky and took off. Some of the men who didn't know what was going on tensed, blasters powering up. Zelina held up a hand to steady them. "Easy boys...just look the other way and pretend you didn't see it. I know what's going on, and that's all that matters," Zelina said calmly, already turning back to the inventory log she'd been shuffling through while the men continued to go through the crates. Cruiser had stayed vigilant by her side since she'd reappeared, and she didn't miss the protective edge to his stance as he kept close to her.

"Cruiser, would you mind giving me enough space to breath?" Zelina finally said in amusement. She could sense Cruisers embarrassment was just as strong as his resolve.

"Sorry General," he said stiffly, but he hardly moved away. Zelina frowned, setting the datapad she'd been holding aside and fixing Cruiser with a knowing stare.

"Cruiser...I know that you know what happened with Krell," she said casually, and Cruiser stiffened. "However, you should also know, considering you've heard the story, that I'm perfectly capable of handling myself around the man. I appreciate your concern, and your desire to protect me, but really, I'm fine, and you don't need to worry yourself the way that you are right now."

Cruiser growled low in his throat. "He had no right to touch you like that. If he were to do it again, I'd—"

"You'd what Cruiser? Shoot him? He's a General, a Jedi Master. As much as I know you don't want to admit it, you know that if anyone is going to deal with him, it has to be me, and you have to trust me to do just that. You know I'm perfectly capable, otherwise I wouldn't be your General, and they wouldn't keep putting me on these missions with Ani."

Cruiser sighed, shaking his head. "Forgive me for asking General, but why do you call Master Skywalker Ani?"

Zelina smiled wistfully. "It's a childhood nickname a select few are privileged to call him by. Me and Padme are the only ones left, pretty much. Master Qui-Gon would call him Ani, and his mother would as well, but that's it. I don't really remember where the nickname came from, I was too young. I think he might have even got it before I was born. Still...only a few call him that, so I wouldn't go using it." She looked up and saw two men of the 501st—one of them being Dogma, who was known to be annoyingly loyal to Krell, the other being Tup—walking as inconspicuously towards the communications tower as they could. Zelina felt a frown tug at her lips, and she stood from her seat on one of the crates. "Excuse me Cruiser...I have to go deal with something for a moment..."

She gracefully stood from her seat, walking towards the pair with a well-practiced confident pace. She stepped right into their way as if she belonged there, cocking an eyebrow at the two; she could feel through the Force that what they were up to was a danger to the mission five good men were attempting to carry out at the moment.

"And where are you two headed right now? I thought you were getting one of your rare breaks right now; you know, lights out in the barracks?" she said smoothly, keeping her tone from being cold or cruel in any way.

Dogma straightened. "We're going to speak to the General Ma'am," he said stiffly.

"Regarding what?" Zelina asked suspiciously, holding Dogma's eyes until he couldn't hold her gaze any longer and he looked away.

"A...personal matter," Dogma said hesitantly.

"Why go all the way up to Krell, when I'm standing right here?" Zelina asked innocently. "I mean, I'm sure whatever you have to say to one General can be said to the other, right Dogma?"

Dogma's mouth thinned. "On second thought ma'am...it's not important..." With that, the trooper turned away, Tup following close behind him. Zelina had the sneaking suspicion Dogma might have bullied the other trooper into coming with him.

"I thought so trooper," Zelina muttered, turning to make her way back to the inventory her and her men were doing.

Well, there was one disaster adverted tonight.

* * *

There was a cheer among one of Zelina's men that knew what was going on, and Zelina instantly looked up from what she had been doing, her eyes riveted to the explosion she could see through the clouds in the sky. A grin broke out across her face, and she punched Cruiser's arm.

"Whaddya know? I knew they'd do it," Zelina said with a grin. "it looks like there won't be a suicide march in the morning. I think that calls for some celebration among the men, don't you think?"

Cruiser nodded, the smile on his face priceless. "I think it does General. In fact, if you don't mind, I think we'll pop open some of that smuggled Corellian Fire Whiskey and play some Sabbacc. What do you say?"

Zelina chuckled. "No to the fire whiskey, yes to the Sabbacc. You know I don't drink Captain."

Cruiser shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Zelina rolled her eyes and handed him the datapad. "All right, you guys finish up here, I'm going to go and make sure that everyone's all right and _hopefully_ dodge Krell. I'll be back."

"Yes Ma'am," Cruiser said with a sharp not, turning to pick up where Zelina had left off while she wandered over to where the men were making their landing.

There were only four fighters. Zelina's heart sank. Who'd been lost in the battle?

As she approached from one side, Rex approached from the other, flanked by another member of the 501st. Zelina scanned over the four; Polix, Keen-eye, Jesse, Fives...

"Where's Hardcase?" the man who had accompanied Rex asked. The four removed their helmets to reveal their grim expressions.

"He didn't make it," Fives said quietly.

"We couldn't have done it without him," Jesse added quietly.

Zelina sighed. "His sacrifice won't be forgotten. He's saved many lives today," she said in a gentle, yet firm tone of voice. Behind her, there was the unmistakable sound of a door opening, and the group turned to see a group of six soldiers approaching, guns set to stun and held at the ready. Immediately the expressions on everyone's faces darkened.

"General Krell wants to see them in the tower," the trooper in the lead said firmly, inclining his head to indicate the four. Zelina scowled and Rex had a particularly sour look on his face. Still, they had all known it was coming. As three of the six moved to surround Keen-eye and Polix, Zelina waved them away.

"I've got them troopers, stand down," she ordered in a firm voice. They seemed all too happy to be left out of the situation, and scampered back to stand with Jesse and Fives. Mentally, Zelina started to prepare herself.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"You wanted to see them Sir," Rex said as the group stepped through the door. Krell had his back towards them.

"Indeed," he rumbled low in his throat. "It seems they have accomplished a very brave act. Unfortunately, they've also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying direct orders," Krell growled as he turned around.

"Actually Krell, they acted under direct orders, from me," Zelina said coolly. Krell's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I thought I told you—" Krell growled dangerously, but Zelina cut him off.

"I said you were clear...I never said that I would consent," Zelina said icily. "I gave them the order because I knew it would save countless lives not only for us, but for General Kenobi's and General Tiin's men as well. I made the call I knew was right, General; no opinion, whether it be from a superior or someone holding all the cards, will sway me from making the decision I believe is right," she said firmly.

"You disobeyed a direct order from a superior," Krell snarled.

"I disagreed with an opinion of someone of equal rank, Krell," Zelina said firmly. "And I made the right call, because my call saved hundreds of lives, with only one casualty, while yours would have wasted thousands most likely, as well as precious time. Say what you want Krell, but everyone that knows what's happened here tonight knows which out of the two of us made the better call."

Krell growled, looking for all the galaxy like he wanted to hit her, but then retracted, glancing at Polix and Keen-eye with obvious distaste. "Your men might have been acting under orders...but CT-5555 and CT-5597 disobeyed my direct orders nonetheless. I was specific in saying that none of the 501st was to participate in such a plan and I ordered the fighters locked down—an order I hear you had the audacity to _overrule_ Du'ahn. Their actions shall be met with the appropriate consequences."

"They're heroes that saved countless lives Krell. All they did was ignore your stupidity," Zelina shot back before she could stop herself. Something dangerous sparked in the Force.

"How _dare_ you," Krell snarled.

"No, how dare you, Krell. You do not deserve the title of General, or Commander, or Captain, Lietenant; you sure as the Force exists do not deserve the rank of Master, Knight, Padawan, or even Initiate. I owe you no respect, and from here on out, I will disregard and counteract any order you give that I deem unfit. If you think that I don't have the spine to stand up to you, either, than you're sorely mistaken, and you forget that I have faced Dooku with a bullet wound to the shoulder longer than Master Kenobi did in full health when I was a Padawan, I have faced his apprentice Ventress, _and_ I have gone toe to toe with Grievous on more than one occasion. You do not scare me one bit Krell, and I will do what I see fit, whether you like it or not."

"You've crossed a line Du'ahn; and you will not like the repercussions," Krell snarled. His eyes snapped back to Fives and Jesse. "Let me be clear about the treason committed by Arc Trooper 5555, and CT-5597; they _will_ be court martialed, they _will_ be found guilty, and they _will_ _be executed_! Make no mistake...for crossing me, you will pay the price," Krell snapped, glaring everyone down.

Zelina felt relieved that her men were going to get by as they were under her protection, but furious at the treatment of Fives and Jesse. A strange growl emanated from deep within her chest, and across the room a crack began to spiderweb its way up the viewscreen.

"Take them to the holding cells," Krell growled at the guards, who took Fives and Jesse away without a second thought. Krell turned back to Zelina. "Make no mistake Du'ahn, you will see judgment fall upon you and your men as well. It may not be today, but I promise you that day will come, and it will come soon."

"Make no mistake, Krell," Zelina answered back in an acidic tone. "You too have crossed a line today; and I _earned_ all my titles, and have no qualm in doing whatever I deem necessary," she hissed, leaving the end of her sentence open to interpretation before she turned on her heel and gestured for Keen-eye and Polix to follow her, her blood boiling.

She could feel it in the air all around her; soon—very soon—a fight would break out, and this constant back and forth between her and Krell would finally come to an end, with only one of them left standing victorious at the end. It was a feeling, a gut feeling, but not one that Zelina was about to foolishly ignore.

And so she prepared herself.


	32. Season 4: Carnage Of Krell

Commy, a communications officer in the 105th under General Zelina Du'ahn, was working his shift inside of the communications tower under General Krell's ever watchful gaze. Of course, the communication officers under General Du'ahn's command had one more command than the communication officers in the 501st; they were to keep an eye on Krell. After everything that had happened, Commy was in complete agreement with that command. He hated seeing the way that Krell was treating his brothers; he had many friends in the 501st, with some being made back on Kamino while others he'd bonded with after many times on the battlefield with them.

Currently, he was at work decoding the Umbaran transmissions and trying to see if he could intercept anything from the enemy forces. At least, that was what was occupying part of his attention. He was also focused on Krell, as Captain Rex had just entered the tower and was currently approaching the General.

"General Krell...I respectfully request you reconsider court martialing Fives and Jesse," the captain said, standing straight and firm behind Krell. Commy wished he could see Krell's face; the General would be easier to read then.

"The actions of Arc Trooper 5555 and CT-5597 were a clear act of treachery, and disregard for my command. If punishment isn't swift, their defiance may inspire others to follow suit," Krell said sharply. Under the safety of his helmet, Commy scowled.

"Sir, the men are with you; it's just that some of them feel you're putting their lives in danger _needlessly_ ," Rex explained.

"All the more reason to send a clear message that _I_ am in charge and insubordination will not be tolerated."

 _Then why are you too cowardly to try and put a stop to General Du'ahn's insubordination? Oh right, you know you're outmatched; you wouldn't dare, because you know you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm sure General Du'ahn could take you by herself_ and _she also has the support of all the clones on this base,_ Commy thought.

"The truth is these clones have had a difficult time respecting my command since the beginning. I've seen it before; some clones are just...defective." Behind Krell, Rex was stiff, looking like he's swallowed something particularly foul. Commy was giving Krell a dirty look from under his helmet as the general continued. "They aren't able to succumb to authority. You're right Captain; I don't think I can court martial them. It will only be a waste of time, and that's something we don't have. I'm afraid they'll need to be _disposed_ of; prepare a squad for execution."

Commy froze, and every head in the room turned to Krell as the general walked past Rex, who spun around in shock. " _What?_ B-b-but Sir!"

"You heard me Captain! Have it done immediately, or I'll do it myself!" Krell thundered. The communications officers all exchanged glances, and across the room, Commy caught Radar's eye, another member of the 105th. Radar inclined his head, and Commy nodded in confirmation, discreetly sliding his hand to the side to prepare a message for Captain Cruiser.

This was something that the General would want to know of immediately.

* * *

Cruiser was frantic.

The execution he'd been informed of would be happening at any moment, and he _still_ couldn't find General Du'ahn. He'd scoured the base from top to bottom, yet for some reason she was nowhere to be found. The last thing she'd said to him was that she needed some alone time to clear her head again, lest she do something incredibly stupid—her words, not his—but she hadn't said where she was going, and she wasn't in any of her usual spots. Cruiser ground his teeth in frustration; why was it that he couldn't find her _now_? Where was she?

"Captain."

Cruiser spun around gratefully at the voice of his General, snapping into a salut almost immediately.

"I was told you were looking for me?" General Du'ahn said as she approached, a small frown tugging at her lips. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, I received word from Commy earlier that General Krell ordered the immediate execution of Jesse and Fives."

"What?" General Du'ahn exclaimed sharply, now fully aware. "How long ago was this?"

Cruiser was glad she didn't ask why she was just now finding out; she probably knew he'd been tearing apart the base trying to find her. "Long enough to assemble a firing squad," he replied grimly.

"Where did he even find someone willing to carry out such an order without so much as a court martial?" General Du'ahn asked angrily, already moving in the direction of the communications tower.

"Dogma," Cruiser said simply. "Ma'am, arguing with Krell about this would be pointless—"

"I'm not going to see Krell, Cruiser, I'm going to stop an execution. Krell would want to see it, so it'll be somewhere within view of the tower and somewhere out of the way. I believe I have a good idea just where it's taking place, and we're going to interrupt."

Cruiser frowned. Just what was she thinking of doing? "Ma'am?"

"Don't ask, Cruiser; just make sure that Fives and Jesse have a comfortable place to stay after this under _my_ care."

That sounded ominous; but an order was an order, and with General Du'ahn, it was best not to question those orders because they always had a purpose. "Yes General," Cruiser said promptly, snapping on more salute before he turned away and headed off to make preparations.

* * *

"Line up the prisoners!"

Fives forced himself to relax at the call from up ahead. Their time had officially run out; this was really happening now. He felt like he'd swallowed something rotten as he and Jesse was led to stand in front of a random wall on this enemy base, prepared to be gunned down by comrades for being heroes and doing the right thing.

There was nothing right about this in the slightest.

Fives scowled when he saw that Dogma was the one leading the squad. Rex stayed behind Fives and Jesse looking uncharacteristically defeated, and among the squad Fives noticed Tup was there as well. He did his best not to feel the sting of betrayal at the sight.

"Well...I've officially lost my sense of humor," Jesse said next to him.

The two of them were lined up in front of the wall, facing the firing squad, and Dogma approached.

"Would the prisoners request to be blindfolded?" Dogma asked. Fives glared back in response, and Dogma's expression soured slightly. "I'll take that as a no," he said stiffly, moving out of range of the firing squad to stand off to the side beside Rex.

"I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma," Fives spat at him as he walked away.

"Ready your weapons," Dogma called out as everyone came into position. The firing squad all hefted their weapons to their shoulders at the same time.

"Never thought we'd go out this way..." Jesse whispered beside Fives.

"Aim..." Dogma called, and the group unanimously took aim at Jesse and Fives. Fives felt resistance bubbling up inside of him. This was not about to happen. He couldn't believe that they would actually go through with this. Well, Dogma he could, unfortunately; the others he couldn't. Dogma took a breath to issue the last order, Rex looked away, and Fives stepped forward to say one last thing—

"Stop!"

All eyes shifted at the sound of the voice, and Rex's head whipped around at the speed of light. Coming from the left at the pace of an acklay on the prowl, General Du'ahn strode with purpose, each hand on a lightsaber and two of her men—Nex and Gambit—flanking her. She held out a hand and the two stayed off to the side as she strode forward, placing herself directly in front of Fives and Jesse. If any of the men in the firing squad took a shot, they'd hit the General; the thought caused alarm in nearly every eye, but the General ignored their expressions.

"Stand down, soldiers," Du'ahn said firmly, meeting the eyes of every single man there.

"General—" Dogma said, stepping forward to protest. General Du'ahn was on him in the blink of an eye.

"I said _stand down, Dogma_ ," she said angrily, her voice ringing with such authority and force that Dogma snapped his mouth shut. General Du'ahn fixed everyone with a chastising glare that had several people ducking their heads in shame before she even began to speak. Rex just looked at her with pure gratitude in his eyes.

"When I heard that a firing squad had actually been put together for this, I was shocked," Du'ahn said, her voice ringing clearly for everyone to hear. She turned to point at Jesse and Fives. "Every man on this base knows that these two are heroes, whose actions saved countless lives, while the coward up in that tower doesn't even deserve to stand in the same room as them," she said firmly, gesturing sharply up towards the communications tower.

"All of us have tolerated Krell's orders, but for myself, this is the last straw. The 501st is composed of great, loyal soldiers who follow orders and get the job done; but you are also men—not droids to follow any and every order. You can think and chose for yourselves, chose to do what you know is right, and you can chose not to follow an order that you _know_ is wrong; this right here, is the _definition_ of wrong, and I'm calling Krell out on it right now. No soldier should have to go out this way, and if this is how acts of heroism is rewarded, then I shudder to think of what will become of the 501st one day, as _I_ know for a _fact_ it is _made_ of heroes. If this is how heroism is rewarded, than every man on this base but Krell will one day find themselves in this very spot." Du'ahn fixed each and every one of them with one more hard stare. "Lower your weapons soldiers; there will not be any execution today, no matter what Krell says."

The men in the firing squad exchanged a look before they all wordlessly dropped their weapons at their feet and snapped to a salute, standing straight, firm, and exuding an air of respect for General Du'ahn. The General nodded to her two men on the side, who stepped forward to undo the binders on Fives and Jesse.

"I'm taking these two men into my custody; whatever orders Krell gives concerning them no longer apply," Du'ahn said firmly. Dogma stepped forward.

"B-b-but we have orders Ma'am! We can't disregard them, we have to go through with this!" Dogma protested.

"Good luck finding someone who will go against mine to obey Krell's, Dogma," Du'ahn said, her voice just a tad bit softer but still full of firm authority.

"General Du'ahn...can you even do this?" Jesse asked in shock as the binders were taking off of his wrists.

"I don't care if I can or can't Jesse; either way, I'm doing it, and no one's going to tell me differently," Du'ahn said firmly. Five's respect for the woman shot up to the stars at her words, and as soon as the binders were off of his wrist he snapped to a salute.

"I can't begin to thank you for what you've done General Du'ahn," Fives said sincerely. General Du'ahn placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"At ease, Fives," she said gently. "Don't thank me yet; thank me once Krell's gone and you're all safely back under General Skywalker's command...and call me Zelina."

Five's inclined his head, falling into the commanded position with his hands behind his back and feet spread apart. General Du'ahn turned to Captain Rex.

"Captain, I'd like you to join me; I'm going to go have a word with General Krell."

"Where are Fives and Jesse going to be?" Rex asked, concern wrinkling his forehead.

"I've asked Captain Cruiser to arrange somewhere comfortable for them to stay, and I'm sure he will also be sure that they have a guard to make sure no harm comes to them either. Don't worry Captain, they're in good hands now," Du'ahn reassured him. She turned back to Fives and Jesse. "I'll be sure to tell General Skywalker what you two have done; you'll get _proper_ recognition for this, I promise."

With that, she turned and left. Fives stared after her for quite some time, watching as both Zelina Du'ahn and Captain Rex conversed in hushed tones on their way to the communications tower.

"Now _that_ is a General that's earned her titles and reputation, and lives up to them," Fives said respectfully as Nex and Gambit started to lead them away.

"One that I'd gratefully follow to the death," Jesse pitched in.

* * *

The door slid open as General Du'ahn typed in the necessary command, and she walked in with a well-practiced ease, Rex one step behind her with his helmet under his arm. "Why General Krell," she said sweetly. "You didn't need to ask for us, we were already on our way."

Rex hid his grimace. This was going to escalate into a fight faster than he'd expected.

"I ordered those clones to be destroyed," Krell growled, spinning around to get right in her face. General Du'ahn didn't let him finish.

"Men, Krell. I won't listen to you speak of them in a degrading way anymore. They are men, and they are now in my custody, not yours. There was a line, and you just crossed it."

"You can't do that," Krell growled.

"Watch me," she shot right back, her fist clenched.

"You forget your place," Krell rumbled.

"And you forget who I am," she snapped, eyes ablaze.

Krell snarled at her, and Rex tensed up when he realized each of them had a hand on one of their lightsabers. He wasn't the only one who noticed it either; every eye in the room was centered on Krell and General Du'ahn, their rapt attention fixated on the two.

The moment was shattered when one of the communications officers—one of General Du'ahn's by the name of Radar—interrupted.

"Generals...we have an incoming transmission," he said hesitantly. It sounded like he'd been hoping the fight would break out between the two and they'd finally get to see who would win. Almost everyone's money was on General Du'ahn.

"Put it through," Krell growled in frustration, turning away from General Du'ahn. Everyone turned their attention to the communications console as the image of a trooper materialized, kneeling on the ground with his blaster in hand.

"General, the Umbarans have stepped up their defensive. We're holding them off, but their squadrons have ambushed one of our platoons seizing weapons and uniforms. We believe they may be planning to launch a massive attack," he said. With that, the message ended and the trooper's image dematerialized. Krell turned to Rex, while General Du'ahn stared thoughtfully at the spot the trooper had just been in, a light frown tugging at her lips.

"It looks like you have your stay of execution, for now," Krell growled stiffly. "Prepare your platoons to move out immediately. We need to pre-emp the enemy by hitting them now with everything we've got. We're finally going to take the capital."

As Krell spoke, he moved to the lift, folding his arms over his chest and fixing Rex with a hard stare. "And Captain, make sure that the troops are aware that the enemy may disguise themselves as clones to try to trick us."

"I will sir," Rex said through grit teeth, sending a glance back towards General Du'ahn as the door slid shut. "It seems every time you go to make a move against him, General, something happens."

General Du'ahn pulled herself out of her reverie, fixing Rex with a strange look. "The time will come, Captain, I promise. But we can't forget priorities; we're still in the middle of a battle, and we still need to take the capital." Then, more to herself than to him, "That doesn't mean that one of these days he's not going to find himself hit by a _stray_ bolt of friendly fire..."

Rex had to hide the smile that came from the comment, and he heard several of the communications officers stifle their laughs as coughs. "Will you be joining us, Ma'am."

General Du'ahn worked her lip between her teeth for a few moments, brow furrowed thoughtfully as she stared at the communications console. "My men won't Captain...but I will. Something about this...I don't know, something feels off, and just in case something does happen, I want to be there to stop it...but I feel if I brought my men I'd be putting them needlessly in harm's way. No...the 105th will be staying behind to guard the base...but I'll go with you."

Rex nodded, then hesitated for a moment before he decided to speak once more. "General, if you don't mind me saying...I'm truly thankful for everything that you've done for my men. Your actions alone have saved countless lives, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for us. You have my respect, and should you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask," Rex said, standing at full attention in front of her. To his surprise, General Du'ahn fixed him with sad, tired eyes.

"Thank you Rex..." she said gently. "That means a lot to me. But you've already done so much yourself. The only thing I could possibly ask of you would be to keep an eye on General Skywalker for me...not even he knows how much I care for him," she said so quietly Rex was sure he was the only person who heard her. She clasped him on the shoulder, smiled just slightly, and then left the room.

Rex was left wondering if what she had insinuated was what she had truly meant.

* * *

"Stay alert; the enemy has our weapons, and our armor."

Zelina tried not to frown as she heard Rex's statement carry from her spot near the middle of the group. That statement didn't sit well with her, and now, out here in the wild forests of Umbara among the 501st, something about the statement continued to seem wrong. Her sense that something was amiss grew stronger with every step she took, and yet for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

"They may try to trick us with an ambush," Rex continued up ahead. Somewhere off to her side, one of the men—Tup, if she recalled correctly—was jittery, checking and rechecking their flank with his blaster swaying side to side. A few moments later, Tup slung out his arm to stop Dogma's progress.

"Watch out Dogma! I saw that thing attack Hardcase; it'll chew you up and spit you out," Tup explained, staring at an irregular mass on the ground as he picked up a rock. "Here, watch," he said, tossing the rock at the mass. Suddenly, the vines around it came to life, waving in the air like vines as its giant maw—the mound in the ground—opened up to reveal rows of wicked looking teeth that jutted of its mouth like a snake dislocated it's jaw to reach for whatever had touched it.

"Ew!" Dogma exclaimed. "Ahg, gross!"

A shudder of warning suddenly ripped through the Force, and Zelina whipped around. "Get down!" she commanded sharply. Her order was followed without hesitation, and a moment later blaster fire ripped through the clearing where the men had been standing just moments earlier.

"We're under attack!" came one shout as return fire began.

"Where's the enemy?" came another.

"I don't know, I can't see anything!"

The Force was screaming at her to look, to see, but Zelina couldn't see the enemy firing at them either. She craned her neck, scaling a nearby tree to see if she could get a better view from up above. No one questioned her actions; they just focused on doing what they needed to be doing. Explosions erupted everywhere, blaster fire whizzed through the air, but Zelina kept climbing, listening to the direction the that Force gave her. Something terrible was happening, but she couldn't see what yet, and she had to see soon or the price would be terrible...

Down below, the 501st got the mortars ready. Alarm ripped through Zelina for reasons she couldn't explain. "Hold off on the mortars!" she shouted down. "Don't ask, just do it!"

Pulling out her macrobinoculars, Zelina focused on peering ahead into the enemy force. For several long moments, she couldn't see anything, but finally she spotted the form of what looked like a trooper. Just as Krell had suggested, they were disguised as the soldiers.

For some reason, that conclusion didn't sit right with her.

"I'm getting a closer look!" she shouted down to Rex, taking off without waiting for a reply. Sticking to the canopy, Zelina swung closer to the other group, coming to a stop just above them. She activated her shoto blade, but held it defensively instead of offensively as she dropped down to the middle of the group below her.

To her surprise, no one fired. What _did_ happen next horrified her.

"General Du'ahn! Am I glad to see you! What are you doing out here?" One of the so-called Umbarans in disguise said in an obviously clone trooper voice. Zelina stood up straight, took one look at the men around her lowering their blasters, and then brought her attention back to the firefight in front of her.

"Lower your weapons..." she said softly, then louder. "Call off the attack, stand down!" she said sharply, already reaching for her com link to call Rex as they all fumbled to understand what was happening.

"Rex! Rex come in!" she shouted into the device. "Stop firing! We're firing on our own men!" She looked around her and bellowed at the top of her lungs for all to hear, enhancing the sound with the Force.

"Take off your helmets! Stop firing! No one is in disguise! We're all on the same side! _We're firing on our own men!_ Take off your helmets and show your faces, _no one here is Umbaran!_ "

Only some of the fire slowed, and with a growl, Zelina reached over and took of one of the helmets of the men standing around her. "Everyone here is on the same side!" she bellowed, waving her lightsaber to call attention to herself and to illuminate his face. "Stop firing, take off your helmets, and show your faces!"

Finally, the firing slowed down, with men on both sides grabbing the blasters of their comrades that were still firing to stop them until the firing ceased completely. Disbelieving gasps of horror and shock echoed around the forest, and Zelina released the man in her grip as the others also took off their helmets. Many men around the forest collapsed to their knees, overcome by the fact that they had fired upon, and in some cases just killed, their own brothers. Zelina's shoto lightsaber clattered out of her hand, and she leaned against a tree, trying to regain her breathing and get enough presence of mind to keep leading despite such a horrifying revelation. She was just glad she'd discovered the truth before many more men had been killed, that she'd told her men to hold off on the mortars...

"Get me a platoon leader...one that received the orders...now," Zelina whispered to one of the men that moved to see if she was all right. She felt like she was going to be sick, and she was dizzy and faint, but she straightened up and called her lightsaber over to her with the Force, clipping it back onto her belt. She looked around at the men, and realized with further horror that these were some of _Obi-Wan's_ men, men of the 212th battalion. "The rest of you...start...start tending to the wounded immediately. I'm going to...going to return to the 501st...and see what's happened on their side."

With that, she left the mourning men of Obi-Wan's group and returned to Anakin's men, dread causing her steps to be heavy and slow.

There was heavy casualties on both sides, despite the fact that the attack had been stopped before too much damage could be done. Men with armor painted both blue and orange adorned the ground as soldiers kneeled beside their brothers and did all they could to keep them in the land of the living. Shoving her pain at the sight down as far as it could go, Zelina got to work kneeling down beside the injured as well and healing as much as she could with the Force. Healing wasn't her specialty, and she didn't have much knowledge or experience with it...but she could do _something_ , and she would.

She lost track of how many men she'd healed somewhere after twenty-seven, and by the time one of the 212th found her she was utterly drained but somehow still going.

"General Du'ahn; I found a platoon leader. It's...it's Waxer, Ma'am," the trooper said. Something in his tone of voice spurred Zelina to immediate action. It was urgent and grim, suggesting he was seriously injured.

"Waxer?" she repeated, following the trooper at a swift pace. A little ways away, Rex spotted her and approached, as well as Dogma and Tup. "I fought with Waxer on Geonosis; we were dispatched together to rescue General Kenobi from a crash-sight. I was still a Padawan then..."

"He's in pretty bad shape, Ma'am," the trooper said softly, and Zelina finally spotted him up ahead. Zelina hurried her worn pace, coming to kneel beside him immediately and grimly taking in his injuries. She didn't think she could do much, but that was something that could remain to herself. She could still try.

"Waxer..." she said gently as she placed her hands over his wounds, trying to stich them back together through the Force as the three men from the 501st, the trooper who'd found her, and Boil from the 212th looked on. "Tell me who gave you the orders to attack the 501st," she commanded gently. Waxer gasped in pain as her hand brushed against a particularly nasty wound.

"It...it was General Krell..." Waxer gasped out, clutching her arm. "He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing our armor..."

Waxer coughed again, and Zelina realized painfully that there was nothing more she could do for him, and that there was no way for her to save him. Waxer's eyes moved over her shoulder to settle on Rex. "But...but...it was..." Waxer took another rattling gasp, a tear trickling out of his eye as he stared at Rex. "You..."

With that last word, Waxer went limp in Zelina's arms, and she supported him in mournful silence for several long minutes. She gave a silent prayer to the Force, gathered up her pain and grief at what had happened on this battle field, and then gradually released it back into the Force.

When she stood up, she was full of determination and—thankfully none of the other Jedi were around to sense this—vengeance. What had happened here would not go unpunished.

"Boil," she said firmly. "Gather up the remainder of your men and your dead and return to wherever General Kenobi is. Tell him what's happened, and tell him I'm handling it."

"Yes Ma'am," Boil said quietly, his voice slightly warped by emotion. Zelina turned to Rex.

"Rex, gather up the 501st...I need to have a word with them before we return to base..."

"Of course General," Rex said promptly. The same fire that was in Zelina's eyes was burning in Rex's as well.

* * *

"We all know who's responsible for what happened out there. What we don't know is _why_ ," Rex said as he prepped the men for General Du'ahn's speech. She stood off to the side, observing those in front of her with a calculating eye as Rex spoke. "Something has to be done."

General Du'ahn stepped forward. "Normally, what we're about to do would be highly treasonous. But not now, not with me backing you. Don't think for a moment that what we're asking you to do is treasonous, because it is not. What General Pong Krell has done is the treasonous action, and I will not rest until he has paid for his deeds. However...if any of you chose to opt out in case this backfires...do it now."

Collectively, the entire group stepped forward, and Rex beamed in pride at them. General Du'ahn allowed herself a quick smile before her expression became serious again and she nodded sharply.

"From this point forward, we're entering uncharted territory. This hasn't happened in the war—no one expected it to happen—but it has now. General Pong Krell is a traitor to the Republic, and out here in the middle of nowhere Umbara, we're the only ones who can stop him. That's exactly what we're going to do. Men of the 501st; you're about to arrest a Jedi."

* * *

When they returned to the base, Zelina sent Tup to tell Cruiser what was happening. Her men were going to be on high alert as to what was happening, and scouts of the 105th were to tell the members 501st who hadn't been out there what was happening as well. Word was spreading fast, and as Zelina lead her group of the 501st forward to the communications tower, men left and right stepped out of the way. Silence hung over the entire base, and tension was thick and expectant in the air. They picked up men of the 105th, including Nex and Cruiser, along the way.

Krell was alone in the communications tower when they arrived. The men moved ahead of Zelina, circling around the room and centering their guns on Krell before Zelina, Rex, and Cruiser entered the room last. Rex and Cruiser flanked her, while Zelina took up point and stood directly behind Krell, just out of arms reach. She unhooked her lightsabers as the door slid shut behind her; there was no way Krell was going to go down without a fight.

"General Krell, you're under arrest," Zelina said firmly, activating her lightsabers as she spoke. "I suggest you allow us to relieve you of duty quietly."

Krell turned to face her, eerily calm. "It's treason then," Krell said in a tone of mild...amusement, was it?

"Surrender, General," Rex said firmly, drawing both his blasters and leveling them on Krell. Zelina tensed and nodded towards the two Captains so that they would signal their men to back away as Krell moved forward.

"You're committing mutiny, Captain," Krell said smoothly.

"Explain your actions," Rex growled.

" _My_ actions?" Krell asked innocently as a few of the men started to circle behind him. Zelina shook her head no, warning them to stay as far back as possible and away from the window with simple gestures.

"For ordering your troops against one another," Rex snapped.

 _Hurry up Captain_ , Zelina thought. The only reason why the fight hadn't broken out yet was because Zelina knew Rex needed the closure of knowing _why_ Krell had done what he'd done.

"Oh, that...I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone..." Krell said superficially, arms still folded behind his back. Zelina's blades hummed in the silence as the men all exchanged glances. Some of them started to move closer despite Zelina's warning.

"Surrender General. You're outnumbered," Rex stated firmly. A warning raced through the Force, and Zelina crossed her arms in front of her in a sudden defensive position, creating a shield with the Force.

"Move!" she bellowed the same time that Krell performed a Force Repulse. Men went flying everywhere, and even Zelina slid back a few steps.

"You dare to attack a _Jedi_!" Krell bellowed as he activated his twin double-bladed lightsabers. Zelina pulled out of her own defensive position, standing defiantly before Krell.

"You, Krell, are _no_ Jedi," she declared, bringing her lightsabers up at the ready. With that, the two Generals finally crossed blades.

Zelina did her best to hide the feelings that were associated with the double-bladed lightsabers, and she ignored the fact that Krell had four arms and four blades; she'd faced the four-armed four-bladed Grievous, so she could take on Krell.

Though Krell also had the Force, and when she'd taken on Grievous, Obi-Wan had been beside her.

Zelina called heavily upon the Force as she threw herself at the General, her two blades of violet and green a blur of motion against his four blades of blue and green as they exchanged a flurry of blows in the communications tower. Krell's snarling face bore into Zelina, but she ignored him, drawing on her reserves of strength and conviction to push him back. She was constantly moving, while Krell only had to move his feet every now and then. She ducked and jumped, weaved between the blades and lashed out with her own precise and rapid-fire attacks. She tried to make each blow count, making her attacks not only swift but also trying to hit strategic points designed to cripple Krell. She got several cuts in, though Krell also burned her a few times because she came so close to his blade. She took a swing at one of his extra arms, unfortunately unable to sever one but also able to run a long gash along his arm.

Thankfully, the men had started to lay down some cover fire from her, though it wasn't that constant as they had to be careful not to accidentally hit Zelina in the process. Still, the occasional blaster bolt thrown into the fray was a welcome sight when it didn't come too close to hitting Zelina.

With a roar, Krell used a Force Push, sending Zelina flying backwards and smashing into the wall so hard she saw spots appear in her vision. While she was recovering she heard the shattering of glass, a sound that signaled that Krell had jumped out of the window to the ground below.

She was both grateful that she had placed men down there and fearful for their lives as they were now faced with the hulking terror of Krell all on their own.

She could hear the blaster fire start flying down below before she even got to her feet, waving off Cruiser's offered hand for help. "Get down below," she shouted. "Stay at a distance, don't get too close or he'll slice you in half!"

Once the tower stopped tilting, Zelina rushed forward and jumped out of the hole that Krell had left behind, using the Force to steady her landing and avoid cutting herself with the shards of glass below. As she landed, a controlled, small Force Repulse sent the Glass scattering in a circle far away from her. She got to her feet immediately, running after Krell with some assistance from the Force. Off to the side she could see Polix and Var in the AT-RT's that were chasing down Krell. Some of the men obviously hadn't gotten the memo to stay back, as they were still getting too close to Krell.

"Get back," she shouted. There's already been enough men lost as it was. Her orders were followed to the letter, and the men pulled back to a safer distance, the blaster fire still raining down on Krell as he pushed forward in an attempt of escape. Zelina was quickly catching up again, but she didn't think she was going to reach him before he entered the forest. He'd already killed and injured enough to clear a straight path to the forest, while Zelina was still weaving in and out of blaster bolts and side-stepping bodies in order to catch up to the lumbering general. Eventually the blaster fire behind her quit, and she could sense a tense stand-off happening behind her, but Zelina kept pushing. She had to catch up to Krell; Krell was her first priority at the moment.

When she entered the trees, she was cautious. Krell had disappeared from sight, and he had the advantage of surprise. Zelina glanced around; she wasn't about to give him the advantage of the high ground either. With a small grunt, Zelina scaled the closest tree and pulled herself onto the overhanging, highest limbs that would support her weight before she started moving from the more comfortable height. Now Krell wouldn't be dropping down on her from above; that was one less thing to worry about.

Zelina took several deep breaths, steadying herself and finding her center in the Force before she continued on. She'd sweep the area with her Force Senses if she wasn't so sure that Krell would be masking himself. She'd have to rely on her other senses to make progress finding him, and she'd have to stay on full alert, lightsabers activated. He was in here, somewhere, biding his time...waiting...

Way back behind her, she could hear the men finally enter the forest as she crept along in the canopy. Suddenly worried for their safety, Zelina started to backtrack towards the group, intent to protect them in case Krell decided to avoid her and go right for the men, who were open and easy prey down on the ground. She kept her eyes open for Krell's lumbering four-armed bulk, grinding her teeth in frustration that she still had not found him.

Blaster fire erupted somewhere off to her right, and Zelina instinctively turned and raced in that direction. The closer she came, the louder the sound of blaster fire and lightsabers grew. Bracing herself, Zelina masked her presence, running along the upper limbs of the canopy as she came across the carnage that Krell was currently wreaking. He was just getting ready to finish off the last handful of the small group he'd attacked when Zelina jumped down on him from above, digging her shoto blade into his shoulder and causing him to howl in agony. Fully aware that she was in a vulnerable position, Zelina deactivated her shoto to allow herself to fall to the ground, but was too slow in doing so and found herself in one of Krell's hands. Krell grabbed ahold of her and then threw her over his shoulder, sending her flying forwards into one of the trees. She hit so hard she heard something crack, felt pain rip up her left leg, and her vision went black with pain. She was still conscious...but she stayed on the ground, her ears ringing.

She stayed down like that for several long moments, waiting for Krell to come and finish the job; she was sure that she'd broken a leg...

The sound of footsteps approached her, twigs crunching under someone's boots. However, the presence she sensed approaching was not hostile. Blearily, Zelina lifted her head, struggling to see the figure approaching in her swimming vision. A man in all black, a lightsaber hanging from his waist, and messy semi-long golden hair crouched down in front of her, his piercing blue eyes holding her gaze with fiery determination as he held out a hand to her.

"On your feet, soldier," Luke Skywalker said firmly. "You're not dying on me now."

Zelina blinked at him in surprise, but rose on his command, reaching for his proffered hand for help. The moment she grasped his hand, she found the strength to rise to her feet, renewed energy coursing through her limbs and making the agony in her leg bearable. Before she could even let go of his hand, Luke disappeared, and where the vision had been moments earlier there was now empty space.

Coming back to reality with a jolting bump. Around her, the men had taken up a defensive line, protecting her while she'd been down. Gratitude rushed through her, but she didn't want to waste her newfound strength just standing there; who knew how long it would last? She called her lightsabers back to her hands, and launched herself at Krell once again.

"You should have listened to the Arc Trooper from the beginning, General," Krell growled tauntingly before he started laughing, locking their blades in a deadly position that would get whoever lost the battle of wills and strength killed. "He was right; I was using them. You've _all_ been my pawns. Now here you are, injured and outmatched. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Zelina called upon the Force, putting all of her Force potential into a powerful Force Push that sent Krell flying backwards in a powerful gust of wind. She kept up the wind, determined to hold him down as long as possible.

"Because, Krell...I know the Force isn't done with me, and so long as the Force isn't done with me, it will make sure that I live. Sorry to disappoint, but I plan on living a long time ahead of now," Zelina growled, advancing on him in determination. He launched at her again, but Zelina sidestepped him, ducked low to avoid swinging blades, and cut a clean gash across his back in return. As he arched in pain from the wound, she came up with her violet blade and cut off his two left arms, leaving only his two right arms. Krell howled to the sky, spinning around to finish Zelina off in a flurry of determination.

"You know...Dooku thought the same as you. He thought that because I was injured, I was going to be a pushover; you were both wrong," Zelina growled, blocking his attempts much easier now that she only had to avoid one double bladed lightsaber. Krell howled in fury and attacked her once again, but Zelina danced out of the way, registering in the back of her mind that the men were no longer firing, but leaving the fight between the two Jedi. "You're not going to get out of this alive Krell; one last chance to surrender."

"To the likes of you; a pathetic _slave girl_ playing Jedi? Never!" Krell growled, and, despite herself, Zelina's temper flamed. With a loud battle cry, Zelina rushed forward, the air _literally_ sparking with electricity as she rushed forward for a final attack. Krell swung at her injured leg, but Zelina hopped over the effort easily, batting aside his lightsaber with one blade, blocking his attempt to flip the blade around to impale her with the other, shorter one, and then stabbing the violet one that had just been freed forcefully through the turned Jedi General's chest. He froze up in shock, and Zelina used a simple Force Push to get him off of her blade. Krell fell to the ground with a thud, and with a flick of her wrist Zelina pushed his last lightsaber far out of his reach. Fearlessly, Zelina approached the fallen Besalisk, placing a foot on his chest and leaning in close to look him in the eyes.

There were still a few questions she wanted answered.

"Why did you do it? What could you possibly hope to achieve?" Zelina asked, her voice low. Around her, the men started to inch forward cautiously, blasters trained on the dying General.

"Because I can; because you fell for it. Because you are all _inferior_ , including you, slave girl," Krell laughed back. Zelina shifted her foot higher and pressed down on his chest wound, getting further in his face.

"That's not what I asked, and you know it," Zelina growled.

"But you're a Jedi; how could you?" Rex demanded, stepping forward.

Krell laughed again, though there was more pain in his voice. "I am no longer naïve enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising; I've foreseen it...and so have you," Krell said, turning his blazing eyes on Zelina. Zelina stiffened. "Yes, you have; the Jedi are going to lose this war, and the Republic will be ripped apart from the _inside_. In its place is going to rise a new order..."

"You're a Separatist," Rex growled.

"I serve no one's side, only my own. Soon I would have served a new Master."

"Dooku," Zelina hissed. "Sorry to disappoint, Krell, but if Dooku would have been interested in you, he would have contacted you; he already tried to recruit me, and I was all too happy to deny him."

"Mark my words girl; the Jedi are going to fall, and you along with them."

Zelina pursed her lips, putting more pressure on his wound. "That may have been what you saw, destruction, but I've seen hope among the destruction. Even if we lose this war, it will simply be one small loss in the bigger picture, and we will come back from it. We may get kicked down," she glanced around, shifting her injured leg. "But we will always get back on our feet."

"Your fools...the whole...lot of you...and you're no better...than any other agent of the dark side," Krell growled, his breathing labored as the last of his life began to flicker out of him. "I can sense the darkness in you...you can too can't you? You've sensed it growing, and your fear of it has just been feeding it. One day, you will see things my way. One day, you too will fall," Krell growled. Zelina leaned in one last time, putting more pressure on his wound.

"The difference, Krell," she hissed. "Is that I know the line, I know my demons, and I know when to stay my blade. I may slip, but I will get right back on track. I will _never_ fall to the dark side, no matter how tempted I may be."

Krell laughed in return, and he was still laughing to his last dying gasp. Zelina stepped away in disgust, staring down at Krell's unmoving body for several long moments. Soon, the adrenaline and energy she'd experience left her, and the pain in her leg returned ten-fold. With a sudden and violent sway, she collapsed to the ground. One of the men closest to her managed to catch her before she could hit the ground though, and cries of 'General' could be heard all around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she murmured. "Just...just a broken leg, we can get that patched up in no time. Just...let's get back to the base. I want to rest as long as I can before I have to start explaining why I killed a Jedi Master."

Her mind was going blurry again, and she barely heard their words of consent before her world went utterly dark and she slipped into exhausted unconsciousness.

* * *

When Obi-Wan received word of what had happened among the 501st and the 105th, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What he thought next was how he hoped he wasn't around when _Anakin_ found out. As if that hadn't been enough, not long after he'd heard news of Krell's betrayal, he'd received the news that Krell had sabotaged the airbase's communications console so that no transmissions could get through. He only managed to get that piece of information after they'd repaired it. It didn't help that now he'd found out that Krell had been killed and Zelina was injured and under close medical observation while Cruiser and Rex led the two battalions to defending the airbase.

Despite how panicky and worried the reports of the past few days' activities that were flooding in had him, Obi-Wan had waited until his duty as a General was over and he had secured Umbara to go and visit Zelina. The men all around the base were haggard and looked haunted; he couldn't blame them, after what they had just been through.

Of course, someone had to tell Anakin eventually what had happened. He wouldn't be allowed out here of course, as he was needed elsewhere, but whenever he did catch ahold of Zelina again, and whenever he reached his men of the 501st again...

Well, it was definitely a good thing that Krell was dead.

When Obi-Wan reached the medical ward, he spotted Zelina immediately. The men had given her the best corner, and her leg was propped up on a pillow, obviously in the last stages of healing after getting the bacta treatments it had needed. Her head was bandaged as well, and she had small, fading scars from a lightsaber blade that had also been mostly healed by the bacta. She was smiling and joking lightly with a few of her men, reclined on the bed and talking with ease. Obviously the news had reached her that Umbara had been secured, as he had also been told that until that news had reached them Zelina had been giving orders from the bed despite the medic's commands for her to rest herself completely.

When Zelina saw him, her face lit up. "Obi-Wan! How nice of you to join us. Where were you five days ago? Or how about when Anakin left?" she teased him lightly.

He shrugged, mirth twinkling in his eyes. "Oh, just fighting an entire army to capture a capital city, not much. You?"

She shrugged as well, taking on a mock serious expression. "Nothing much. Just silently battling a reckless Jedi Master with no respect that irked me more than most until it was revealed he was a traitor, at which point I engaged in a fight to the death. Sounds like we've both had rather boring adventures this time around, don't you think?"

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly before he took a seat beside her. "We do need to speak of that, by the way. The Council want to know what happened as soon as possible, and since I'm here now I might as well get it. You'll be recovering for quite some time from what I've heard."

Zelina grimaced. "Uhg, don't remind me." She nodded to the men that were gathered around the bed. "All right boys, you heard him. Jedi bonding time; you all can go do whatever needs to be done. General Kenobi and I need to do some catching up."

"All right Ma'am, you take care of yourself now," One of them said as they all reluctantly started to shuffle away.

"I will, don't you worry," she returned, smiling as she watched them file away. The smile slipped off her face the moment they were gone, and she sighed. "I don't even want to think of how Ani's going to react to all this..."

"Not well at all," Obi-Wan commented. "Be glad he's on the other side of the Galaxy right now so that you don't get swamped as soon as he finds out."

Zelina grimaced. "That just means that when he does, it's going to be building up until he sees me again."

"True," Obi-Wan said with a small smile before he settled back into seriousness. "Now...why don't you start from the top?"

Zelina sighed, looked away for a few split seconds, then met his eye and began to recount all that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

Internally, Darth Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine, was screaming.

He'd just received news of what had happened on Umbara, and although he was playing the concerned leader of the Republic on the outside, he was brimming with fury on the inside.

He'd taken Anakin away from that planet so that Krell would be put in his place _solely_ in the hopes that Krell would kill that slave girl brat Du'ahn. He'd known Krell had been playing for the opposite side for a while now—it was hard to miss—and he'd known that Krell would see killing Du'ahn as an opportunity to catch the Sith's eye. Yet the buffoon had failed to kill Du'ahn. Sidious wasn't upset in the slightest that Krell was dead; he never wanted the being in the first place. It was just infuriating that yet again the girl had slipped through his fingers. He wanted her dead, and she should have been dead by now! He was Darth Sidious—no one that he truly wanted dead lived past the point he decided to dispose of them!

She'd been setting back his plans with Anakin Skywalker long enough—he was tired of her being a hindrance to his master plan for the Chosen One of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker would fall and become the apprentice of Darth Sidious, and the girl would die before this war ended.

One way, or another.


	33. Season 4: Kidnapped

_**(Two weeks ago)** _

After the battle over Umbara, Zelina had been moved to the Jedi Temple to complete her healing process. She was just about ready to be cleared, finally reaching the end of her recovery time and ready to get out of medical bays.

However, she'd known that coming back to the Jedi Temple meant that she'd run into Anakin, and running into Anakin meant that she was going to have to deal with the torrents that had built up since the entire Krell incident. From the moment she was brought within view of the Jedi Temple, she was expecting Anakin to materialize and bombard her; surprisingly, he didn't materialize until after she'd been settled in.

_Points for restraint._

The moment the last Jedi Healer left Zelina's room, Anakin burst inside. "Zelina! Are you all right?"

"No, I'm in the medical ward, I'm bored out of my mind," Zelina said humorously as Anakin bolted to the side of her bed. His gaze roved over her form, his eyes probing for signs of her injuries. Thankfully, it would be in vain. There were no more immediately visible signs of her injuries, though by the way he eyed her leg he must have already known that it had been broken.

Anakin gave her a dirty look and sat down beside her bed. "That's not funny, not right now. Rex and some of the others already told me what happened; Zelina, you almost died."

Zelina sighed. "I'm fine, Anakin, really, you don't need to worry about me."

"What I've heard says differently," Anakin said in a sharp, stern voice. "Rex told me that Krell had you down and the men thought you'd been killed until you suddenly stood up like someone had pulled you up...what happened out there?"

Zelina chewed on her lip, staring at her hands for a few moments. "It's hard to explain..."

"Zelina, please," Anakin said gently, tipping her head towards him by placing two of his fingers under her chin. "I almost lost you out there...I need to know what happened."

After the silence hung between them for several long moments, Zelina finally spoke. "I'll tell you, but don't interrupt until I'm finished, all right?" Once she had Anakin's nod of confirmation, she continued. "Yes, Krell did have me down, and I was actually waiting for him to finish me off because with my broken leg and how hard of a hit I'd taken, I didn't think I could gather myself again in time. I figured he'd finish me off before I could stand, and he had plenty of time to do just that as I couldn't get back up. In fact, I heard someone approaching me and I thought it was Krell...until I realized the footsteps were too light to be Krell, to light to even be the troopers..."

When Zelina trailed off and didn't finished, Anakin spoke up to press for more. "Who was it?"

To Anakin's surprise, Zelina's lips twitched towards a smile. "The Force gave me another vision, and I saw Luke. He crouched down in front of me, offered me his hand, and told me 'On your feet, soldier. You're not dying on me now.' I took his hand and I suddenly felt my strength return and my injuries became bearable. He pulled me to my feet and before I could speak or even let go of his hand he disappeared and I was back in the middle of the battle."

Anakin sat in stunned silence for several long moments, staring at her leg in silence. "I'm guessing I'm the only one you've told this to?" Anakin asked after the long silence. Zelina snorted.

"You think I'm going to tell the Council I had a vision of your future son?" she asked pointedly.

"Right," Anakin said with a grimace. "What did the Council say? I mean, you did kill a Jedi Master..."

"A corrupt Jedi Master," Zelina corrected. "They're letting it slide since he was the one committing treason; I have a whole base of men who will back me up on that claim. No promotions or special awards or any type of humbug though, before you ask; just a pat on the back for doing a good deed for the Republic."

"Hmph," Anakin huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "If you ask me you at least deserve a promotion; it's obvious now that your skills are enough to defeat a once-Jedi Master, you ought to be made one yourself."

Zelina was already shaking her head. "I had some interference from the Force and the help of the men whenever I was down. It wasn't all just me, and considering the near-death and the intervention, I think I'm happy staying where I'm at as Knight; I wouldn't take the promotion if they offered it to me because I don't think I'd deserve it."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, if it counts for anything, I think you do deserve it for what you just did and went through."

Zelina chuckled a little. "You know, with everything that happened, I was expecting you to come in here ranting and raving about Krell and questioning how a Jedi Master working for the Separatists slipped past everyone's notice."

Anakin's expression darkened. "Oh believe me; I'm still _very_ upset about that. However, you're more important to me than Krell, so you get priority."

Zelina nodded. "Listen, I think Fives and Jesse deserve a much better thanks for what they did than Krell gave them...Just so you know. I don't think finding themselves at the receiving end of a firing squad is a proper reward for their actions. It was those two that went behind Krell's back to help a few of my men take down the supply ship above Umbara."

Anakin nodded. "I'll see that they get proper recognition...so...you really saw Luke again?"

Zelina chuckled. "Yeah...ever since I found out who he is, he's been appearing fully grown; no more little child Luke visions...He looks a lot like you. I thought he _was_ you with my first vision."

Anakin beamed at the tidbit of information. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact I'm going to have a son. It's strange, thinking that Padme and I are going to have a child in the future...I haven't given that much thought considering our situation, but I'm still excited. I wonder when he'll come..."

Zelina gave him a weak smile. "Well, try not to rush it. Every time I see him I get a sense of instability, like the events around him aren't exactly the happiest."

The smile faded from Anakin's face. "You know...I hate it when you say that..."

Zelina shrugged. "I can't help it, it's just something that come from the visions with him. And I still haven't forgotten the warning that he gave me back on Mortis."

"I haven't either," Anakin said quietly. "I just wish you're visions of him weren't so foreboding."

"I do too Ani..." Zelina told him quietly. "I do too..."

* * *

_**(Present)** _

"All clear sir; there are no separatist craft in the system."

Obi-Wan Kenobi only frowned as the officer reported over the communications system, turning away from the viewscreen that displayed to him the planet of Kiros. Anakin Skywalker gave one last look at the planet before turning to join him. "It's been ten rotations since Master Yoda's last transmission; I just hope we're not too late."

Obi-Wan didn't answer him. Instead, he turned to the man in front of him. "Rex, take us down; and send our destination coordinates to General Du'ahn."

Rex snapped to attention. "Yes sir."

* * *

Zelina was restless by the time she'd caught up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka's group. As they all sped along on speeder bikes (with Ahsoka in a sidecar on Anakin's bike, much to Zelina's amusement), Zelina couldn't help but notice that it was unnaturally quiet in the town, like all life had been devoid from the area. The other's seemed to stick to the first assumption that everyone was hiding, but with a quick probe in the Force Zelina couldn't help but notice she didn't sense anything outside of the natural wildlife.

Well, she could sense someone with malicious intents up in the highest building, and there were several spots throughout the village that Zelina got a sense of faint danger. As they collectively raced towards the tallest building, Zelina couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one who had bothered to probe around with the Force.

Because she was probing around through the Force, she was able to sense the biker droids in the form of a twinge of warning from the Force before they rounded the corner up ahead. She unleashed her bike's guns on the biker droids the same moment they turned the corner, destroying two of them instantly.

Showed how much the other two weren't paying attention to their surroundings through the Force. Too many people used the fact droids couldn't be sensed in the Force as a reason not to feel around with the Force, but the Force would still give warnings if one was open enough to it. Zelina hadn't known what was coming, but she had known that danger was about to appear from around that corner, and listening to the Force she'd fired when she'd felt it was right to do so.

"Biker droids, dead ahead!" Ahsoka called, lowering her goggles onto her face and taking aim. She was acting as the gunner while Anakin steered, while Obi-Wan had a similar match-up on another dual bike; Zelina was the only Jedi flying solo with Cruiser on another single person bike.

"Squad, tighten up," Anakin commanded, his voice carrying even over the noise of the engines and wind. "Form on me."

The group moved to do as Anakin suggested, with the Jedi taking up point while the men took up the other positions. Zelina hadn't stopped firing since the group of biker droids turned the corner, and she'd already taken out another biker droid by the time the rest of the group actually opened up fire.

The biker droid squad lost quite a few of it's droids before they came close enough for the Jedi to all activate their lightsabers to fend off blaster bolts and take out the bikes with their lightsabers, though Zelina stuck to her fancy flying as none of the droids came near her. The droids passed by, turned around, and came back towards their group, picking off a few of the men from behind while the dual person bikes all had the gunner turn around to take out the biker droids, effectively knocking the droids out of capacity with minimal casualties on the side of the Republic in the end.

"Well, there was the welcoming committee," Zelina called over to Anakin and Obi-Wan as they continued on their way. "Or at least part of it."

"I'm sure there's more than that," Anakin called back with a smirk.

Sure enough, a little further into their drive they came across a much more heavily armed squad that included two tanks. While the others opened fire on the battle droids, Zelina sighed, reaching for a thermal detonator in the small storage compartment in her bike while keeping the bike even with the other hand.

"Why do they have to try and make things difficult?" she muttered to no one in particular, activating the detonator. She could see Ahsoka off to her left preparing to do something similar as Zelina used the force to open the top of one of the tanks, preparing the opening she wanted. Once she was close enough, Zelina set her bike on cruise and jumped off, launching herself into the air and throwing the detonator inside of the tank. She slammed the hatch lid shut, jumped off the tank, and landed perfectly on her bike behind the tank, glancing back to watch the tank go up in flames a few seconds later as she came to a smooth stop with the rest of the group.

"Captain, have your men secure the area," Obi-Wan commanded. Zelina cracked her knuckles and shot Anakin a grin. "Well this was fun; I was kind of hoping for more of a challenge.

Anakin grimaced. "Please, don't jinx us."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we're already jinxed with horrible luck, like something won't happen whether or not I say something?"

Anakin snorted. "Who knows, maybe you're the unlucky one."

Zelina grinned as he dismounted from the bike. "Please, if any of us are the unlucky one, it's you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Zee."

"Anytime Ani; everyone knows I'm in the group for moral support," Zelina joked, getting off of her bike.

"Yes; that is the only reason Zee."

"Glad to finally know my purpose in life."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh brother..."

"Anakin and Obi-Wan? They sure do bicker like brothers, don't they?" Zelina quipped. Ahsoka snorted in amusement and Anakin scowled, meandering off to go see how securing the area was going.

* * *

"How are we doing Boil?"

Zelina eavesdropped on the report a few meters away, leaning on the communications device Ahsoka was fixing up as she listened to Boil's report. "We're still mopping up clankers here and there sir. We've established a parameter around the Governor's tower. No one gets out without a fight."

"Good work," Obi-Wan said with a nod, already turning away to see about something else. Zelina tapped the communication device to get Ahsoka's attention.

"It looks like things are going well," she commented. Ahsoka paused just long enough to spare her a fleeting glance.

"You really are trying to jinx us, aren't you?" she asked with wry amusement.

"Hey, I was cooped up in the medical bay a little too long; I still need some action to get my blood pumping again," Zelina joked. She turned her attention back to eavesdropping as she heard Obi-Wan ask for another update she was particularly interested in.

"Cody, any word from the separatist commander?"

"He's barricaded inside; his name is Darts D'Nar. He has sent you a message sir," Cody replied.

Zelina straightened up from her perch and approached Obi-Wan's side, suddenly much more interested in the conversation. Off to the side opposite Zelina, she could see Anakin had taken equal interest in what was happening but was keeping further away at the moment.

When the image of a Zygerrian appeared in front of Obi-Wan Zelina immediately bristled like a furious cat. The only thing she was missing was the hiss of anger.

"Master Kenobi," D'Nar drawled, his Zygerrian accent somehow irking Zelina further. Her mood had rapidly spiraled downwards and the men noticed it; a few even went as far as to put some distance between her and themselves. "Come to the tower; we will negotiate terms for...surrender."

"Well, that was easy," Obi-Wan quipped, either oblivious to Zelina's mood change, ignoring it, or hoping the humor would lighten her mood.

It turned out she wasn't the one he needed to worry about.

The small handheld device that was displaying D'Nar's image was suddenly pulled right out of Cody's hand, flying through the air to be immediately crushed the moment it reached Anakin's grasp. Anakin's towering figure was suddenly frightening and terror-inspiring as he stormed forward, darkness coating his features.

"Zygerrian _scum_ ," he snarled, his voice husky with fury. " _I'll_ handle that _slaver_."

The tone of his voice changed her track of mind and Zelina shoved the contemptuous feelings for the Zygerrian aside for later. She pushed past the others and gently grasped Anakin's shoulder, drawing him back a little. "Anakin, take a breath, calm down," she murmured. Before he could furiously backtalk her she tagged on another comment. "You're a little on the dark side of things right now."

Anakin held her gaze, his eyes burning and his jaw taunt before he gave her a stiff nod. Obi-Wan pitched in his comment.

"Anakin, he asked for me; I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists with Ahsoka," he said pointedly, his voice calming. Zelina nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Obi-Wan," she said, giving Anakin a pointed look. "I know exactly what you mean, perhaps a little better even; but I can actually keep a tight rein on my emotions. You go with Ahsoka, I got this."

Anakin scowled for a moment before his expression softened; he knew she was right. Zelina was the one who'd had a few run-ins with the Zygerrians in her youth; she had more grounds to be angry at them than Anakin had.

"Fine," he said stiffly, still smarting. "I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bioscan."

Zelina let her hand fall away as Anakin sulked away, a grouchy expression still obvious on his face and a dark cloud following him as he went. Zelina kept her eyes on the ground, wrestling with her own feelings on the matter for a few minutes.

"How are you handling this?" Obi-Wan asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Better than he is," she responded tightly. "And I'm the one that actually experienced Zygerrians and can remember it."

Obi-Wan grimaced, but Zelina had already gravitated away to sit on a crate nearby. Ahsoka, meanwhile, was looking between the two in obvious confusion, glancing back at Anakin a few times as well.

"Why's he so upset?" Ahsoka asked. With a start, Zelina realized that Ahsoka was completely oblivious as to Anakin's—and Zelina's, for that matter— _heritage_.

"Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?" Obi-Wan asked slowly.

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it," Ahsoka muttered. Obi-Wan's expression darkened; he looked like this was the last thing he wanted to be talking about. So, Zelina decided to step up to the plate.

"I'll tell her," she interrupted. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise, fixing her with a stare. Ahsoka's attention was also fixated on Zelina, but Zelina was holding Obi-Wan's gaze as she spoke. "Who better to tell than the person that was in the exact same situation and right beside him?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure, I mean..."

Zelina waved him off. "It's nothing, I've had to explain before, it's nothing new." Zelina turned to Ahsoka, pursing her lips to decide if she wanted to be blunt about it or just get right to the point. She figured Ahsoka would appreciate it if Zelina kept things brief and simple instead of unnecessarily complicated. "Anakin and I were slaves when we were children, along with our family. "Anakin and his mother were brought into slavery by the Hutts, while my parents and myself were sold into slavery by the Zygerrians."

"Oh..." Ahsoka mumbled slowly, staring at the ground.

"Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him..." Obi-Wan added quietly, staring after his former student.

Ahsoka sighed. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him."

"See that you do," Zelina said abruptly, surprising them all. "Anakin's...different when it comes to things that remind him of his past. Take the worst you've seen him, and times it by ten, and you've got an idea of how bad it is. Trust me...I've seen him at the worst point no one else has."

With that, Zelina stood up and brushed off her pants, changing the subject before anyone could ask to expand. "Well Obi-Wan; shall we go see the slaver and see what the scum is planning?"

She started towards the tower, and Obi-Wan said a few last words to Ahsoka Zelina didn't hear before he followed after her. "What do you mean the worst point no one else has seen?" he asked suspiciously. Zelina shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it; it's not mine to tell, and you should know right now Anakin won't talk about it either. It's behind him, and it's best left there, not dragged back up."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"No, it's supposed to be enough for you for now. Shall we get back to the matter at hand now?" Zelina asked in a voice that communicated how badly she wanted him to drop the subject. Thankfully, Obi-Wan obliged, and they made the rest of the day to the Governor's Tower in silence.

* * *

As the approached the top floor of the tower in the lift, the voice of D'Nar floated towards them.

"...I will make the Jedi pay for their arrogance; I have them right where I want them."

That was the moment that the lift came even to reveal Obi-Wan and Zelina standing there; Zelina with a prominent scowl and Obi-Wan with an amused smirk.

"Do tell?" Obi-Wan said, his smirk growing as the assassin droids whipped around to point their blasters at the two Jedi.

The two holographic figures emanating from D'Nar's desk turned around. One was obviously Dooku, while the second was an unknown Zygerrian. Dooku had a scowl equal to Zelina's in prominence once he laid eyes on Obi-Wan.

"Gentlemen; meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi _Knight_ ," Dooku sneered. The Zygerrian next to him _literally_ snarled at Obi-Wan, and Zelina glared at him, her temper a little sharper than normal and a acidic comment slipping past the filter between her brain and her mouth.

"Can it, fleabag," She snapped at him. Fury flickered in the Zygerrian's eyes, and Dooku turned an amused look upon Zelina.

"Ah, and Zelina Du'ahn, Jedi Knight...still, for reasons beyond me. Just two weeks ago she killed a Jedi Master who was working in our interests. Too stubborn to join our cause but infuriatingly difficult to kill," Dooku mused out loud.

"Aw, Dooku, that almost sounds like you're complimenting me," Zelina said sarcastically.

"And in a particularly foul mood as well, it seems. I believe I know why, too," he said with a malicious glint in his eyes. He turned back to D'Nar. "This one is one to keep your eyes on; I'm sure you know how troublesome freed slaves can be."

Zelina bristled again, eyes flashing dangerously as Obi-Wan placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and D'Nar turned his gaze back to her with much more interest than before.

"D'Nar, bring him them to me; on their knees."

"With pleasure," D'Nar said with a malicious grin, turning off the communications device as he stared at the pair with much more interest before, stroking the bird creature in his lap. Obi-Wan took the lead, stepping forward with his hands in the air and walking in a cocky way. Zelina trailed behind, deciding to wait to speak until her temper had cooled down again. At this rate, she was going to be silent through this entire _negotiation_ , though it seemed a negotiation was the last thing this meeting was going to be.

"Yes...you will surrender," D'Nar purred, putting his feet up on the table. Zelina snorted, but at Obi-Wan's sharp look didn't say anything.

"We obviously have a misunderstanding my friend," Obi-Wan said calmly, clasping his hands behind his back. Zelina was the only one who could see it, and only out of her peripherals, but Obi-Wan used the movement to mask the fact he was turning on his comm device to Anakin's channel.

"No, you are wrong Jedi," D'Nar said plaintively.

"Am I? You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now D'Nar; I promise you, you will receive fair treatment," Obi-Wan told D'Nar pointedly.

Zelina rolled her eyes. "He's a Zygerrian, Obi-Wan, he doesn't have a sense of true honor."

"You be quiet slave scum," D'Nar growled.

Zelina could almost taste the spike in anger from Anakin as he heard that over the comm unit. Obi-Wan was quick to regain control.

"Now, there's no need for that," Obi-Wan said in a lightly scolding tone. "We're still willing to offer you a generous deal, though insulting my partner will not get you anywhere. I suggest you surrender now, while you think you're ahead."

"You've broken through my defenses. You think you've won; _think again_ ," D'Nar snarled, his face momentarily contorting into a look of anger before the calm expression appeared once again. "I have planted bombs all over the city; no one will survive. Now, surrender."

 _Well, it looks like Anakin and Ahsoka just had a mission change_ , Zelina mused, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think you quite understand how this works. I do know Zygerrians are slow, so shall we dumb this down for you?"

"Zelina," Obi-Wan hissed before returning to his pleasant mask. "If you're not bluffing, then I must concede; but you'll have to make considerations. First, you release the colonists."

Zelina scowled. This was a negotiation that was going to take _aggressive negotiations_ , not _Obi-Wan negotiations._

"Here is my counter offer," D'Nar said with a wicked grin, and the commander droid behind him pressed a button. Immediately, there was a huge explosion in the direction of where the men were stationed, and Obi-Wan and Zelina both whipped around to see the huge pillar of smoke billowing in the air outside of the window as the ground shook with the magnitude of the explosion. Obi-Wan rushed to the window to see the damage while Zelina stayed in place, shooting D'Nar a filthy look.

"There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been. Now, bow down and surrender to me you _Jedi Filth_ ," D'Nar snarled. Zelina uprooted herself from her spot on the ground and made her way over to Obi-Wan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan," she said, her tone normal before she dropped several octaves so only he could hear. "I don't sense anyone in this village, it's completely devoid of any life; there's no one here to threaten," she said softly.

"What?" he hissed back.

"Have you not checked? See for yourself," Zelina urged.

"I'm getting impatient," D'Nar growled.

Obi-Wan stared back out the window, feeling around for anyone that wasn't part of the 501st as she'd suggested. He came back to the exact same conclusion Zelina had come to; it was in his eyes as he met her gaze again.

"Just...play along for now; let Anakin destroy the bombs so none of _our_ men get hurt," Zelina muttered pointedly. Obi-Wan gave an imperceptible nod.

"All right," he said at a normal volume, approaching D'Nar's desk and unhooking his lightsaber before placing the lightsaber in front of D'Nar on the desk and gesturing for Zelina to do the same with hers.

"Very well...I surrender," Obi-Wan said carefully, backing away with his hands in the air as Zelina wordlessly placed hers there as well. D'Nar licked his fangs in satisfaction.

"Long before this war, your Jedi destroyed the great Zygerrian slave empire," D'Nar said, standing up proud and defiant.

"Good for them," Zelina muttered. D'Nar snarled at her, his hand twitching like he was restraining himself from hitting her.

"I would kill you now, but Dooku would prefer you alive," D'Nar growled.

"I...understand your frustration. It is unfortunate you and I cannot resolve all our differences as you do in the Zygerrian tradition."

Alarm shot through Zelina. "Obi-Wan—"

He waved her of, which only annoyed her as D'Nar fixed Obi-Wan with a startled and then amused stare. The bird in D'Nar's arms fluttered away, and D'Nar let loose a loud laugh.

"With no weapons, you would fight me?" D'Nar asked, getting right up in Obi-Wan's face.

"Obi-Wan, I don't think—" Zelina tried again, but Obi-Wan cut her off. Now she was just angry at him. Sure, ignore the girl who was brought into slavery by these creatures; it's not like her input could be of any value, it's not like she's perfectly aware of just how strong these creatures are, it's not like they could snap Obi-Wan in half like a twig effortlessly.

"For good reason," Obi-Wan said firmly, holding D'Nar's gaze. "Say, if I win, you reveal the location of the colonists _and_ the bombs."

It was just as good of an idea as it was a horrible idea. Was she really witnessing this?

"And if _I_ win, I deliver you _both_ to Dooku in a cage, like one of these filthy creatures."

"Um, excuse me?" Zelina interrupted, her tone irritated. "How did I get dragged into this? I think this is a terrible idea!"

"Because you're with me, that's why," Obi-Wan said before he returned to meet D'Nar's gaze. "Perhaps..." Obi-Wan answered him slowly.

"And what am I going to do, huh? Shall I join in to make the fight even?" Zelina asked mockingly.

"No, this is between us," Obi-Wan said immediately. No sooner did he say that did D'Nar grab obi-Wan by the front of the shirt, lift him in the air, and then slammed his head into Obi-Wan's before tossing him like a ragdoll the length of the giant room. Zelina winced in sympathy for Obi-Wan, resisting the urge to run over and check up on him.

"I believe you're starting to see why I tried to warn you," Zelina said bitterly as D'Nar approached Obi-Wan, who was still on the ground. D'Nar flipped Obi-Wan over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground, picking him up to throw him the length of the room and right into one of the stone structures. The stone actually cracked, with several huge pieces falling to the ground along with Obi-Wan. Zelina drew back, loath to have to stand aside while Obi-Wan got the bantha poodoo knocked out of him.

"Careful; you're disturbing my _pets_ ," D'Nar taunted. Obi-Wan's breathing was labored, but he still had all the will to shoot D'Nar an icy glare. "They fetch a high price!" D'Nar continued. Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, bracing himself for the next round.

D'Nar approached him again, and this time Obi-Wan managed to land a few blows to D'Nar's face. For all that D'Nar reacted, Obi-Wan might as well have been gently poking him. D'Nar grabbed Obi-Wan and once again tossed him around like a ragdoll, and the only comfort Zelina took in the sight was the fact that there had been no sickening crunches to accompany Obi-Wan's rough landings. Zelina didn't know how she was still watching this and _not_ intervening; it was obvious that Obi-Wan needed help, but he wouldn't take it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to step in? You're being thrown around more than Krell tossed me around, and he was a four armed Besalisk Jedi Master," she said as D'Nar threw Obi-Wan into the wall.

"You had lightsabers," Obi-Wan forced out through grit teeth. He rolled to the side to avoid the stone-cracking punch D'Nar threw at him, reluctantly boxing himself in as D'Nar tossed a huge metal cage aside to get to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan landed a punch to D'Nar's face, but D'Nar simply grabbed Obi-Wan's fist halfway through the next hit, and this time Zelina heard sickening cracks as he pushed Obi-Wan's hand back in a way that caused the Jedi Master to go weak at the knees before D'Nar kneed Obi-Wan in the stomach and caused him to double over. By now, Zelina was hoping that Obi-Wan was _letting_ D'Nar beat him up so badly simply for the sake of stalling.

As Obi-Wan fell to the floor, D'Nar grabbed his head, pulling it back roughly causing Obi-Wan to gasp in pain. Zelina's fist clenched, and a crack appeared in one of the stone walls.

"For thousands of years, Zygerria supplied slavery to the galaxy," D'Nar snarled, tossing Obi-Wan aside. Obi-Wan landed at Zelina's feet, and she was quick to help him back to his feet, letting some strength and heeling flow into Obi-Wan during the brief contact before Obi-Wan pulled away so D'Nar's next attack wouldn't come near Zelina

"We prospered," D'Nar snarled, landing a punch to Obi-Wan's face. "Our customers prospered."

Another punch accompanied by a grunt from Obi-Wan as he was sent to one knee. D'Nar waited until Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Then the Jedi came."

With that, he landed a blow so hard to Obi-Wan's stomach that Obi-Wan went flying into the air, landing on the desk. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, and Zelina sincerely hoped that there weren't any bones broken. She couldn't see how Obi-Wan didn't have any broken bones, but she was about ready to jump in despite Obi-Wan's insistence she stay out of it.

Her mind was made up when D'Nar grabbed Obi-Wan by the throat and started strangling him.

"That's enough," she shouted, gathering the Force in her palm and pushing D'Nar as far back from Obi-Wan as she could. She came even with Obi-Wan, fists raised and eyes fiery. "I don't care what you say Obi-Wan, I'm stepping in now."

"Two Jedi! And one of them slave scum; I'm going to enjoy this."

"Oh, I don't think anyone's going to enjoy this more than me," Zelina said in a low voice, cracking her neck in anticipation. At that moment, before any fists could connect, D'Nar's communications device turned back on to reveal a droid.

"Um, excuse me sir, we have a problem..."

"What problem?" D'Nar snarled, taking a swing at Zelina. Zelina ducked under the swing and landed a quick jab in his side before dancing out of reach again while Obi-Wan tried for another punch to the face.

"The squad is attacking two enemy walkers moving towards—"

Before the droid could give away what they were stalling for, Obi-Wan and Zelina teamed up on D'Nar, each grabbing a side and tossing the brute into the communications device and shattering it into a thousand pieces. Once more, Zelina danced out of reach while Obi-Wan stuck to his direct approach and stayed within reach of D'Nar's grasp, trying to get a few more hits in. However, when D'Nar re-gathered himself to launch at Obi-Wan again, snapping his jaws, Obi-Wan retreated to come even with Zelina.

"Come on Anakin...hurry up," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Knowing Anakin, he ran into trouble of some kind and is currently trying to figure a way around it. Split!" Zelina answered, dodging to the side at the last moment as D'Nar charged at them. Obi-Wan rolled around to stand behind D'Nar, landing a hard blow to the back of his neck before D'Nar whipped around, picked Obi-Wan up, and threw him the length of the room. Before he came out of the throw Zelina darted in and landed a jab to his side, dancing away the next moment towards where Obi-Wan was lying on the ground. Obi-Wan was panting slightly as he got to his feet again, and once again Obi-Wan and Zelina doubled up on the Zygerrian with Zelina dancing around the brutish, hairy, catlike man while Obi-Wan kept up with the direct, heavy blows. It was a good thing they were double teaming, because it was obvious that Obi-Wan was tiring. If Zelina hadn't jumped in he'd probably be getting his backside handed to him right now.

D'Nar landed a blow on Obi-Wan's face, followed up with a blow to the stomach that send Obi-Wan to his knees. Zelina went to try and come to Obi-Wan's rescue, but D'Nar had finally caught onto a rhythm Zelina hadn't been paying attention to and grabbed her arm, tossing her into the wall on the other side of the room. Zelina's breath left her in a whoosh as she crumpled to the floor, struggling back to her feet while D'Nar kicked Obi-Wan a few meters, grabbing him by the torso, hoisting him in the air, and throwing him to the ground so hard the thick glass cracked. By now Zelina was back on her feet, and with a little aid from the Force she charged the Zygerrian, grabbed him around the midriff, and tackled him into one of the stone statues, backing off again as quickly as possible.

D'Nar stalked towards them, taking in their weary—and Obi-Wan's battered and utterly exhausted—states. "Now, Jedis, I will take revenge for my people," D'Nar snarled. Zelina found herself locked in hand to hand combat with the Zygerrian as Obi-Wan was down for the count, unable to get back up at the moment as he'd finally reached a limit with the beating. She was able to duck and dodge for a few moments before D'Nar grabbed her by the throat, hefting her in the air. She aimed a swift kick to his groin and he doubled over, but impressively didn't let go of his grip on her. Instead, he placed a foot on Obi-Wan's throat to keep the Jedi Master down as well.

D'Nar's commander droid approached them. "Sir, you have an urgent transmission," the droid said, activating the handheld communications device. The image of a battle droid appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but you weren't responding," the droid said. D'Nar's face contorted in anger at being interrupted.

"What is it?" he snarled, ignoring Obi-Wan's pained look and Zelina's fiery expression of resistance.

"Uh...the Jedi have disarmed your bombs..." the droid said hesitantly.

" _What?_ " D'Nar thundered, tossing Zelina hard enough it was her turn to break one of the stone structures as he kicked Obi-Wan hard in the face. She heard a crack, and she was sure Obi-Wan's nose had been broken. "Give me the detonator!" D'Nar bellowed, rushing to the window with the detonator in hand. Obi-Wan and Zelina both painfully rose to their feet, brushing themselves off as D'Nar furiously pushed the detonator's button trying to activate one of the bombs.

"It certainly took him long enough this time," Obi-Wan said in amusement, brushing off some of the dust from the shoulder of his tunic. He nodded to Zelina, and they both crushed the two assassin droids with the Force before tossing them out the window and calling their lightsabers back into their hands. Obi-Wan was wearing a rather satisfied smirk despite his battered appearance and broken nose, which was still gushing blood.

"Well, shall we discuss your surrender...again?" Obi-Wan asked cheerily, activating his lightsaber. Zelina activated hers as well, twirling the blades experimentally to make sure none of her own injuries were affecting her bladesmanship.

"I still have one bomb left, Jedi," D'Nar snarled as he moved over to his commander droid. He activated the panel on the droids back.

"Sir, how could you?" the droid asked in a monotone voice. Zelina moved off to the side, eyes set on D'Nar as he tossed the beeping droid at them. The droid pinned Obi-Wan to the floor, and Zelina took the time to push the droid off of Obi-Wan while D'Nar rushed by, causing her to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Obi-Wan, bomb; I've got D'Nar!" she shouted, chasing after the man as he jumped onto the lift. He was already way down the tower by the time she reached the lift, so she ran right to the window on the other side of the room and clipped her lightsabers to her waist, jumping out of the window and latching onto the Force like her life depended on it.

It did; this was a long drop.

There was an explosion from the other side of the tower as Zelina guided herself onto the side of the building, connecting with her feet and sliding down at an alarming rate until the ground was uncomfortably close, at which point she kicked off, tucked, and rolled, using the Force to soften her landing. There was no way she was going to let D'Nar get away.

She arrived at the landing platform in time to see D'Nar disappear into his ship, and she sped up her pursuit. She wouldn't arrive before he shut the doors, but she could still get on the ship if she pushed herself a little harder...

"Zelina!" she heard Obi-Wan's faint voice call behind her. "You'll never make it."

"Yes I will," she thought firmly, using her contemptuous feelings of D'Nar drive her to run faster and harder. The ship started to take off, and she reached the end of the landing platform; but she didn't stop. She gathered her strength and the Force and kicked off, launching herself into the Force and sailing through the air, eyes set on the ship in front of her. She started falling, and for a moment she feared she was going to just miss the ship.

She stretched out with her fingers, and her right hand connected with the edge of the left wing, and Zelina held fast, dangling precariously from the wing thousands of feet in the air. With great effort, she dragged herself up onto the wing, getting to her feet and activating her violet lightsaber. She scuttled along the freighter ship and plunged her lightsaber into the engine, holding on for dear life as the ship tilted and started to spin out of control. She saw two shapes launch from the landing platform behind and land on the other side of the ship, and immediately she felt comfort in sensing Anakin and Ahsoka on the other side of the ship. Using her shoto blade, Zelina flattened herself on the wing and started to climb up the length of the ship towards the cockpit. A huge bang on the other side told her Anakin and Ahsoka had taken out the other wing, and they were running out of time.

Gritting her teeth, Zelina dragged herself up to the cockpit as D'Nar tried unsuccessfully to tip them off of his ship. When she reached the glass, she couldn't help herself; she knocked.

D'Nar looked up in shock, and Zelina plunged her lightsaber into the glass, cutting a hole large enough for her to get into the cockpit. Putting the Force behind her attack, Zelina put both feet in first and kicked D'Nar full in the face as she slipped inside, knocking him to the ground. A glance at the controls told her Anakin and Ahoska were barely hanging on outside, so she slammed her hand down on the button that would open up the cargo bay doors before turning back to D'Nar.

"I forgot to mention; I'm the one who deals in _aggressive_ negotiations," Zelina said with a grin, both lightsabers activated and ready for attack. "So, shall we discuss your surrender, or am I going to have to forcibly remove it from you?"

"You will not win; and I will not speak," D'Nar snarled.

"We'll see about that," Zelina threatened, spinning her lightsabers. From his waist, D'Nar pulled out an electrowhip and, despite herself, Zelina flinched.

"Ah, you know this weapon; I'm not surprised," D'Nar purred. "I will break whatever pride you've managed to scrape off of the streets, little slave girl."

"Good luck," Zelina growled, her voice hard. D'Nar cracked the whip, but this time Zelina didn't allow herself to react. He spun the electric whip above his head, then cracked it down on her. Zelina caught the whip on one of her lightsaber's, yanking him forward and running the blade of her shoto lightsaber along his hand to burn him and cause him to drop the whip. D'Nar howled, but Zelina pushed him against the control console, bending him over backwards and holding the shoto blade at his throat as she used the Force to push the whip far out of his grip.

"Where are the colonists?" came a low growl behind her. Zelina turned in surprise to see Anakin standing in the shadows, arms folded over his chest as he glared poisonous daggers at D'Nar. She hated seeing that look on his face, and in preparation she put her violet lightsaber away, freeing up her hand for any rage control she was about to have to do.

"I will tell you _nothing_ ," D'Nar replied, spitting at Zelina for emphasis. Anakin snapped.

"Where are they?" Anakin bellowed, launching himself at D'Nar with his lightsaber at the ready. Zelina's hand thudded into his chest to hold him back, trying to hide the flicker of fear that sparked in her at the bloodthirsty look of fury that had crossed his face.

"Anakin, calm yourself," she said sharply. "Do I need to give you a repeat of my lecture back on Tatooine?"

Anakin's face darknened further. "Zelina..."

"No Anakin; step back, take a breather, and clear your mind before you go doing something you'll regret later," she said firmly.

"Who says I'll regret it?" he muttered darkly, but he backed off as he suggested.

Zelina didn't miss the look of fear and shock that had crossed Ahsoka's face as well; the last thing she wanted was for Anakin to scare his Padawan. Zelina gave Anakin one last sharp look before she turned her gaze back to D'Nar.

"Now, I can't tell how long I can keep my friend here back, so if you don't want to end up a grease stain at the surface of the planet thousands of feet below, I suggest you start to talk; he doesn't do negotiations, he takes care of the problems by removing them, if you catch my drift," Zelina told D'Nar firmly. D'Nar brought himself up proudly despite the blade at his neck.

"My queen is going to bring back the royal slave auctions as in the days before the Jedi," D'Nar snarled at her. Zelina's expression darkened, but unlike Anakin, she did not snap. "Zygerria will be rich and powerful again. The Jedi will not stop us this time."

"Pft, we'll see about that," Anakin growled from his corner in the back. Zelina caught Ahsoka's eyes; the poor Togruta seemed conflicted and uncomfortable standing next to Anakin, but didn't say anything.

Zelina would have to be sure to talk to her once things had settled down. For now, however, all they needed to do was take D'Nar into custody and find the missing Togrutas.

A small voice in the back of her mind told her that was going to be a lot harder than anyone was expecting.

* * *

All four of them were in communications with the Council when what Zelina had assumed was confirmed. Admiral Yularen was giving his report not only to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Zelina, and Ahsoka, but also to the Jedi Council as a whole.

"General Skywalker, I ran the bioscan twice but the results were negative," Yularen said.

"Are you saying the Colonists are not in the city?" Anakin asked in surprise. Zelina stepped astride him.

"I didn't sense any lifeforms in the city when we arrived; I suspected as much, and shared my observations with Master Kenobi," she said seriously. Yularen continued.

"Yes, but the colonists are not even on the planet," he said just as seriously. "The entire population seems to have simply vanished."

Zelina's expression darkened. "They didn't vanish..."

Yoda seemed to perk up at her words. "Something to say, have you, General Du'ahn?"

Zelina sighed, ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone. "D'Nar spoke of bringing the royal slave auction back; well to bring the slave auction back...you need slaves first."

Silence followed her words, and for several long moments Zelina wasn't sure they'd registered what she'd said. So, she pressed a little further. "I think if we want to find the colonists, we should look on Zygerria. I wouldn't put it past them to enslave an entire city."

Yoda nodded in agreement and then heaved a sigh. "Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians..."

"It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire," Plo Koon added.

"We _cannot_ allow that Master," Anakin said passionately from beside Zelina.

"Agree, I do," Yoda piped up. "But first, find the colonists, you must. In great danger, they are."

Plo Koon turned his gaze on Yoda. "What is it Master?"

"Sense, I do, a darker hand in this mystery. Slavery...a great tool it is...for the rise of the Sith..."


	34. Season 4: Slaves of the Republic

For the thousandth time since she'd donned the armor, Zelina flexed in the Zygerrian Slavers garb she was disguised in. It was the last thing she wanted to be wearing, but it was much better than posing as a slave; she didn't think she could bear to be in that role again, even if she was just undercover and faking it.

"It looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days," Anakin said as they approached the planet. Zelina shifted the color of her armor.

"Hm...whatever is happening is attracting plenty of high class...scum," Obi-Wan quipped folding his arms over his chest. Zelina glanced at Ahsoka, who was still in her normal Jedi garb.

"You might want to change now," she told the younger girl. Ahsoka blanched.

"I'd rather not wear that as long as possible," she said, a distasteful look on her face. Zelina chuckled.

"Well...you might be wearing it for a while, so I just thought you'd like the chance to get used to it," Zelina said with a shrug.

"We won't be here long," Anakin corrected her, shooting Zelina a look that clearly showed that he didn't intend for any of them to be stuck among the slaves and slavers longer than they needed to be. As soon as they could leave, they were going to be out of their wretched disguises and homebound once again.

Zelina, personally, hoped that would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

The ship around them hummed as it gradually powered down, the small group of five pulling on gloves or helmets—whatever was currently missing from their disguises—before stepping outside of the ship and onto the planet.

"Let's just hope the information our spies gave us about the Queen is accurate," Anakin murmured, pulling on his left hand glove while Zelina situated her helmet for the thousandth time. "Remember, I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing people of Kiros," Anakin told them all. Obi-Wan looked as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"How do you plan on keeping the queen...occupied?" Obi-Wan asked in amusement. Zelina sighed.

"You just had to ask, didn't you Obi-Wan?" she said with a small shake of her head, glancing at Ahsoka as the girl joined them.

Anakin chuckled. "Well...with my magnetic charm, of course."

"Of course," Zelina echoed with a smirk.

"Hold onto this, will you buddy?" Anakin said suddenly, coming to a stop and tossing his lightsaber towards R2, who was stationed by the ramp of the ship. R2 caught the weapon, tucking it away before catching Obi-Wan's, and then Zelina's two lightsabers. R2 whistled happily, rolling even with Anakin as the back of the ship opened up and the ramp lowered to the ground below. Zelina resisted the urge to shield her eyes from the suddenness of the sun blazing in her eyes.

"Remind me why _I'm_ the one playing the part of the slave?" Ahsoka piped up, placing herself in front of Anakin and glaring at him through the slit that allowed her to see in the head to toe cloth she was cloaked in.

"I tried it once, I wasn't very good at it," Anakin replied, a note of acidity coloring his tone. The acidic, forced manner was gone almost immediately, replaced by his usually confident, devil-may-care charm. "Besides; the role of _master_ comes easily to me."

"Really? Well this time try to be convincing at it," Ahsoka responded bitingly.

"Come on; the sooner we get this over with the better," Zelina quipped. "And Ahsoka, try not to be so snippy; it doesn't fit your cover."

Anakin snickered and Ashoka scowled, but Zelina ignored them both, leading the way towards the giant gates of the Zygerrian city in front of them. Zelina did her best to keep her expression smooth and impassive as they walked down the main street, slaves on sale lining both sides with buyers examining them like cattle. She stayed beside Anakin and easily matched his gaze, sidestepping two monkey-lizards trying to kill each other with knives as if it was something she saw every day.

"Uhg," Ahsoka said in disgust behind Zelina and Anakin. "How can a civilization this advanced still practice slavery?" she asked.

"Do you want to get that one? She is your Padawan," Zelina told Anakin. She sincerely hoped he missed the fact that she had purposely arranged her words to avoid using the term _master_.

"It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others. Before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this," Anakin growled in a low voice.

Perhaps it hadn't been best to give Anakin that question; Zelina probably should have just sucked it up and dealt with it. Still, she was still trying to shake the fact she had been sold in a Zygerrian slave market. If she'd been able to remember that far back, she could figure out if she had been on this very same Zygerrian world...maybe she was walking the very same street and just didn't have enough memory that far back to realize it.

Zelina's grim musings were cut short, and unfortunately it wasn't by anything pleasant. In front of them, a group of slaves was being shepherded across the road, and as they watched one of the men fell to the ground, too weak to get up. The Zygerrian slaver pushed through his slaves to approach the fallen man, and the undercover group came to a grinding halt a few paces away.

"Get up, you useless _skug_ ," they Zygerrian snarled.

"Master...the bonds...they are too heavy," the twi'lek slave whimpered, barely raising his face from the ground on trembling arms.

The Zygerrian raised a fist and growled. "Tell that to my whip!"

Zelina noticeably tensed, her hands clenching into fists at her side as the muscles in her faintly scarred back flexed and went taunt at the memory of the sharp tip of a whip slicing effortlessly through flesh. Of course, the whip they Zygerrian activated was different from the one Shal'ma had used back when Zelina had been a slave; this whip was a shock whip that would deliver electrical pulses. Zelina could feel Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately focus on Zelina due to her reaction, but no words of concern or comfort could be uttered before they were all reminded of the job they had to do...

...and that there was a highly opinionated youth with them that didn't always think before she acted.

Before the Zygerrian's whip could descend on the slave, Ahsoka grabbed the Zygerrian's wrist in a firm grip, keeping him from harming the weakened man.

"You don't want to do that," Ahsoka growled.

The Zygerrian yanked his wrist free from Ahsoka's grasp and deactivated his shock whip, glaring murderously at the girl. "You dare touch me?" he shouted.

"Excuse my slave," Anakin said, stepping forward and pushing Ahsoka back at the same time. Behind her, Zelina felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Zelina turned around as Anakin spoke with the slaver to see Obi-Wan peering at her in concern from under the Zygerrian helmet he wore.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked softly, ignoring Rex's curious gaze as he pulled Zelina aside. Zelina sighed, staring into the nearest shadowy corner; she didn't have the energy to lie or try to pretend like she would be fine.

"It's hard...being back in this kind of environment..." Zelina murmured, ignoring Anakin as he continued to speak with the Zygerrian. Obi-Wan's hand dropped to Zelina's arm.

"I know it is, but we must find the colonists so that they do not suffer this fate," Obi-Wan said sternly. She knew it was his way of steering her mind away from what was bothering her and back on track, but she still wished it would have been just a little more comforting.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh as she didn't offer him an answer. "I know it's hard, but as soon as we're done with this mission we will be far away from this place. Just keep your trust in the Force and remember to let any...contentious feelings go into the Force. It will help."

Zelina shook her head. "I know but...that doesn't necessarily make it any better. Slavery still exists in the galaxy, and we find ourselves unfit to deal with it." Zelina shook her head. "It just feels so wrong to know slavery is still running rampant and do nothing about it...but I understand that we have other things that we are meant to do, and we need to focus on what the Force wants and needs us to do," Zelina told him, her voice growing stronger as she spoke.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you see that," he said softly. Zelina smiled weakly.

"I tend to be a little more insightful than Anakin," she joked lightly.

Their attention was drawn back to Anakin in the middle of the street when there was suddenly a spike in tension and Anakin had two blasters pointed at his back. Zelina's hand reflexively twitched towards where her lightsaber was normally stashed, but she forced herself not to grab for the weapon as Anakin was only exuding calm confidence. Sure enough, a small droid that was hovering around the group intervened, and Anakin and Ahsoka were led away, with Anakin looking rather smug.

"I think he's going to see the queen...already," Zelina noted, turning back to Obi-Wan. "I guess that means we get to start searching for the colonists."

"We should try to stay close to the palace just in case something happens," Obi-Wan suggested.

"That would probably be wise," Zelina chuckled. "Knowing Anakin's luck, the secret is bound to get out at some point in some way."

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh of his own and let his hands rest on his hips. "Shall we split up in our search?"

Zelina nodded. "That would probably be best; we'll cover more ground that way. And Obi-Wan...try not to attract any attention? This isn't exactly a place for heroics, or even Jedi-like actions, unfortunately. Don't do anything unless you're absolutely sure that it's the moment to act. I don't want any of us getting caught on this mission," Zelina said in a grim voice. Obi-Wan studied her closely for a moment.

"When did you get so old and responsible?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked. Zelina gave him a weary smile.

"Oh...I kept running into this thing called life; I think it's aged me early."

Obi-Wan shook his head and clasped Zelina's shoulder again. "You will always be that same bright eyed six year old I met on Tatooine to me, Zelina Du'ahn."

Zelina blushed, but didn't say anything other than, "Thank you Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, and then the pair parted ways. Zelina noticed Rex following Obi-Wan, but she didn't mind. It gave her plenty of time to think in peace while she looked for the colonists. She had plenty to think about anyway. She didn't like being back in the slave community, and if it was possible she felt worse for even _posing_ to be on the other side of the entire cycle. She still needed to figure out just how she felt about it. If she couldn't figure out how she felt, she wouldn't be able to control it, and that could be deadly right now.

Trying to keep her expression smooth and expressionless, Zelina made her way over to the place she was deciding to dub 'the pits' considering the slaves were being kept in individual pits that could be viewed by buyers and slavers from above. Zelina kept her disgust to herself, keeping an eye out for any Togrutas that matched the colonists that they were looking for. Now that she looked, she hardly saw any _Togrutas_. She saw plenty of Twi'leks, and working in a slum cantina in her early life, she knew all too well what the Twi'leks were most likely being sold into. Zelina resisted the urge to jump in and get as many of them out as possible, instead turning away from the pits she'd been peering into to continue along. She kept her hands clasped behind her back, keeping her eyes peeled for the distinct Togruta characteristics.

She'd only been browsing not even a half an hour when someone grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around so she could see she was facing a snarling Zygerrian slaver.

"Why do you wear Zygerrian armor, girl, if you are not Zygerrian?" the slaver challenged with a sneer, his fingers digging mercilessly into Zelina's shoulder. Zelina didn't care if he was drawing blood, however; she wasn't going to show an ounce of weakness in the face of this Zygerrian. She knew how their customs went, and she was not about to be labeled as weak; the weak were enslaved or killed in the Zygerrian culture.

Zelina fixed a cold expression on her face. "I don't see how that's any of your business, and I suggest you take your hand off of me," She hissed venomously. Anger gathered around the Zygerrian, and she tensed in anticipation.

"I want an answer, or you'll be coming with me," the slaver spat. Zelina's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she drew herself up to her full height.

"For all you know, I killed one of your kind and took the armor; again, I suggest you get your hand off me," Zelina snapped.

"Is that a challenge?" the slaver growled, and a little red flag went off in Zelina's mind. Hadn't she just ridiculed Obi-Wan the other day for taking on a Zygerrian alone a few days ago? Of course, Obi-Wan had meant to be beat to a pulp to stall for time then, but Zelina still stood by her statement that it was not wise to go hand to hand against a Zygerrian alone.

But she'd sort of backed herself into a corner here, so she decided what the heck, she had the Force with her, and it would be considered weaker for her to turn down the challenge than to lose the challenge.

"You bet it is, furball," she snarled. The Force sent a twinge of a warning through Zelina, who dodged the violent shove the Zygerrian had aimed at her followed by a strong, Force-aided jab to the slaver's ribs. She darted away before the slaver could retaliate, using her smaller size and obvious upper hand in agility to her advantage. The slaver lunged at her again but Zelina danced away, bringing her elbow down hard on the back of his head and followed that up with a swift kick as hard as she could in his side. Despite the fact it wasn't very Jedi like of her to do, she kept on the Zygerrian even though he was already down, making sure he would _stay_ down.

She had to make sure that she kept up her façade, and she had to end this fight while she still had the upper hand, _before_ she lost it. The Zygerrian groaned and stayed down after one last blow right to the back of his neck and Zelina stood up, straightening her vest.

"Now…if you'll excuse me, I'm trading up with my wares today and I'd like to take a look at the stock before I invest," Zelina said coldly, turning sharply and leaving the Zygerrian in the dust. A few cautious onlookers of the fight scuttled out of her way as she walked by, and she had to fight back a strong but strange mixture of unease and pride. Apparently whoever she'd just overpowered had been well-known, and she'd automatically been put high on the Zygerrian chain. She fought back an involuntary shiver from her slave comment, wishing she was anywhere but here or that Anakin was here to help her feel better. Grimacing inwardly, Zelina pushed a little further, but had scarcely done so when a booming cry caught her attention.

"You there! What are you doing with that slave?" someone shouted, and Zelina spun in the direction of the cry.

She didn't like what she saw.

On top of some flying reptile creature was Rex, Obi-Wan, and an elderly Togruta that Zelina guessed was one of the colonists, the elder judging by his age and grand head-tails. Zelina felt her heart clench in dread—hadn't she told Obi-Wan no heroics here? Hadn't she warned him to _think_ before he tried anything?

Torn between blending in so she could maintain her cover and rushing to help her long-time friend, Zelina was helpless to do anything but watch as a blaster bolt from one of the slaver pursuers hit true, and Obi-Wan and the Togruta elder were knocked from the flying steed. Rex looked for a moment like he would turn back for them, but it was obvious even to Zelina that he couldn't stop without being captured, so she didn't hold it against him when he didn't go back for the two. Zelina rushed as close as she dared to the scene, standing on the next platform up from where Obi-Wan had fallen and watching as he was taken into custody. Her fists clenched at her sides, and she hated how _helpless_ she felt watching Obi-Wan be cuffed and beat, _knowing_ what would happen to him and _knowing_ she couldn't do _anything_ about it because she was sorely outnumbered and didn't even have her lightsabers. What was worse was when Obi-Wan looked up and saw her standing there, and he just looked so _accepting_ of the position he'd found himself in, like he didn't mind becoming a slave for however long. Of course, Zelina knew that he was confident that the others would find a way to get him out of this mess, but Zelina wasn't so sure that they had a way to free him without blowing their covers.

She'd have to bide her time and wait for an opportunity to rescue him, all the while praying he didn't get sold anytime between now and that said opportunity. First, though, she needed to find Rex...

* * *

"General!"

Zelina did her best not to halt in the middle of her tracks when she heard Rex's hissed words from an alley she'd been approaching. Instead, she walked as casually as she could over to where Rex stood in the shadows. When she was certain no one cared about the two figures hidden among the shadows, she voiced her opinion on the events of earlier.

"What did Obi-Wan think he was doing?" Zelina asked Rex in a low whisper. "I told him no heroics, we have to be careful here!"

Rex grimaced at the sharp edge to her tone. "The chief was very weak; he needed help and General Kenobi wasn't about to leave him in that pit. We would have gotten away with him if he hadn't been shot."

Zelina gave a small groan of exasperation. "I know all of our morals scream at us to help someone in the chief's position, trust me, mine scream that more than normal, but I didn't know what I was saying when I told him heroics are too riskey here. Now we have to find the villagers, rescue the chief, _and_ rescue Obi-Wan. Though we have to find the old fool first," Zelina grumbled, glancing out at the busy street as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Rex asked.

Zelina grimaced. "I do, unfortunately. It's not going to be fun or easy, and we might all get captured trying to rescue him," Zelina told Rex quietly. Rex folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure I'm going to love this," he mused. Zelina sighed.

"I think they're going to sell him at the Royal Auction; the one that the Queen is supervising today, most likely with all of her guard there as well as the guards of any important person on the planet right now. The one Anakin and Ahsoka should be at as well if things are going right. If we _do_ end up making our move then, we're going to have to be careful to not only blow our covers, but also Anakin and Ahsoka's covers."

Rex gave Zelina a grim smile. "Sounds easy enough. When do we start?"

His clipped cries of pain echoed through the stone room, as did the repetitive crack of the electro-whip. Still, Obi-Wan Kenobi refused to say a single word.

He had plenty running through his mind however. First of all, was the thought, _how could anyone do this to a child? With an old whip that slices through skin, nonetheless._

The second thought was also of Zelina; it was of the fact that he refused to give her away, no matter how much pain these slavers put him through.

"Well? Who is he?" came the growl of the supervising Zygerrian as the whipping came to a temporary standstill. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to gather himself, calling on the Force for calm the best that he could.

"He hasn't talked," replied Obi-Wan's torturer. "But I'll loosen his tongue."

The electro-whip crackled back to life and Obi-Wan tensed. Being ready for the shock of the whip didn't make it feel any better when it made contact. Once again, against his will, several cries broke past his resolve as the whip made repetitive contact with his back.

"Why would a slaver try to rescue a slave from the palace? It's suicide," the supervising Zygerrian asked, and not for the first time while he was being whipped, Obi-Wan wished he would have taken Zelina's advice and bided his time for a better opportunity or waited for a more discreet option, arching from the pain he was suffering from the whipping.

"Wait, I know you...from the hologram!" they supervising Zygerrian suddenly said, putting up a hand. He walked up to Obi-Wan and grabbed Obi-Wan's jaw in a relentless grip, pulling Obi-Wan's head back at a painful angle. "I never forget a Jedi!"

Obi-Wan glared at him, but refused to say anything. A merciless grin curled the Zygerrian's lips. "Where's your little female partner...the one that Dooku said was a slave before?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped, and despite the fact silence might have been better, Obi-Wan decided to finally speak in an effort to protect Zelina. "Not here. She didn't want to be around your kind of scum."

That earned him a particularly powerful and painful blow to the jaw, and the whipping and questions continued, much more urgently and relentlessly now.

* * *

Zelina wandered confidently through the arena that was hosting the royal slave auction, snuffing out the flicker of satisfaction she felt when those that had heard of her victory in the palace slave pits stepped well out of her way, allowing her to pass. She kept her eyes peeled for Anakin, Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan, taking comfort in the fact that she knew Rex was searching the other side of the arena. She could sense Anakin somewhere above her, as well as Ahsoka, but she wasn't allowed up there. Apparently that was the Queen's private viewing box. Zelina didn't even want to _think_ about how Anakin had made it up there, though she still hoped that maybe he would wander down and she could snag him and explain what was going on. He probably had no idea that Obi-Wan had been captured.

"...I give you a Togruta from the Kiros system!"

Zelina's head snapped up as the announcement was made down below her, in a pit well over a hundred meters deep. The walls that towered above the bottom of the pit were daunting, even in the face of a Force-assisted jump. She'd been tuning out the auctioneer, uninterested in the sale down below unless it had something to do with Togrutas, Kiros, Jedi, or Obi-Wan.

She'd already heard two of those things, and now her attention was riveted to the space down below as the elder Togruta she'd seen earlier was lead to the platform in the middle of the pit's floor. Zelina didn't pay attention to a word he said—something about a lack of rebellion and the man being worth fifteen thousand credits or something—and instead she focused on the stumbling Togruta chief as he slowly and painfully made his way to the platform, a hand gripping his side.

"It looks like he might not last long enough to do anything worth that price," someone behind her quipped.

The Queen suddenly appeared on the large viewscreen, and Zelina tensed, eyebrows raised in surprise. If the Queen was appearing, then something was going on.

"Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest," the Queen said, pausing for effect. "Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Knight."

Zelina's hands tightened on the railing in front of her and she visibly tensed, eyes riveted on the spot down below where the Togruta elder had been led out. She sent a sudden, powerful wave of shock coming from Anakin and Ahsoka, and regretted that she hadn't been able to warn them about what was coming. Now, however, wasn't the time to be worried about that. Now was the time to be worried about the fact that Obi-Wan was most likely about to be sold at a slave auction.

Over her dead body!

The doors split opened and Obi-Wan limped painfully out, his Jedi clothes torn and burned, shielding his eyes from the assault the light caused on his eyes. Zelina's jaw tightened so hard her teeth ground together painfully. All around boos and insults could be heard, as well as jeers that the Jedi were not as tough as everyone thought they were.

"My friends, my good friends," the Queen continued. "Do not fear the Jedi; they are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate! Every Jedi has become a _slave_ to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it."

Zelina sneered at the Queen's image on the big screen at the statement. _Oh, that woman better hope I don't get my hands on her. Of course, I'll have to beat Anakin there_ , she thought to herself before she wrestled with her emotions to let go of the dangerous feelings. It was always her fierce and sometimes violent protection of those she cared about she had to watch...

Obi-Wan looked so helpless below her, she hated it, with him bent over, weak, clutching his arm. She wanted to sweep him out of there, but she was having problems finding a way to do that. Up above, Zelina felt a muffled but still detectable spike of concern from Anakin, and she allowed herself a brief moment to worry about what was going on above before she started to move up above, looking for a better vantage point and a more strategic position for when things went sour. She already knew that they would; it was an undercurrent in the Force that she had been looking for since Obi-Wan had been captured.

Zelina found herself positioned across the way from where she could sense Rex, right in the middle of a large group of guards. Down below, Zelina was shocked to see Anakin approaching Obi-Wan, electro-whip in hand as Obi-Wan was pushed to his knees. Anakin was looking around at the cheering stadium as he approached, and Zelina noticed that his eyes settled where she was standing. She stepped forward into the light where he could see her and nodded, Anakin inclining his head just slightly before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan in front of him. Shouts of 'Whip the Jedi!' were coming from all sides, and Zelina had to keep her expression from puckering in distaste.

Oh how she longed to be away from this vile place. Of course, there was no way she was leaving without any of the others.

"Prove to me you are a slaver," the Queen's voice suddenly stated for all to hear, and Zelina found her gaze never wavering from Anakin, her muscles tensed in anticipation of what was about to happen. "Swing that whip, or die beside him!"

Anakin gave the whip in his hand a fleeting glance, and Zelina sensed several strong emotions coming from him. It must have been killing him simply to hold the weapon, knowing the role it had played in Zelina's past. She still had scars despite the many bacta treatments she'd had since joining the Jedi Order.

Tension between Zelina's friends rose as everyone prepared themselves, and Zelina started doing mental preparations. If she didn't visibly move, she'd have the element of surprise against the guards around her...

"You leave me no choice, Highness," Anakin said loudly enough to be heard by the Queen, activating the electro-whip as he bowed low. Zelina's grip on the railing tightened as Anakin straightened up and gave a small two fingered salute.

_Now._

With a crack, Anakin used the whip to disarm the Zygerrian guard standing over Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan rolled and knocked the guard flat on his back. There was a disturbance across the way as Rex jumped into action, but Zelina didn't move. She was waiting patiently, searching for the familiar glint of silver...

She saw the sun hit the shiny hilts and then reached out with the Force, calling the two lightsabers towards her without moving. The guards around her shouted in alarm, but they didn't know where the lightsabers were headed until it was too late. With a sigh of relief, Zelina reached out and snatched the two weapons from the air, activating them in one fluid motion and easily taking out the five guards who had been standing too close to her before she continued on. Blaster bolts were raining down on Obi-Wan and Anakin from her level, and she was going to see if she could do something about that. It seemed Rex was too preoccupied to take care of that himself.

With the speed only a well-trained Jedi could possess, Zelina sprinted down her now guard-free corridor towards the hall that housed most of the pests bothering Obi-Wan and Anakin down below. Luckily the boys had their lightsabers to deflect those shots, but they wouldn't be able to afford to split their attention for long. As soon as Zelina rounded the corner she threw her shoto blade in a deadly spinning blur of green light, using her purple blade to take down the targets that were closer to her and to deflect the shots that were immediately focused on her. She called the shoto blade back to her after it had gone down the length of the hall, and quickly became a deadly blur of brown, green, and purple. Onlookers and prospective buyers shrieked in alarm and ran, and Zelina noticed with increasing unease that more and more guards were turning their attention on her. Instead of letting her worry hinder her progress, she pushed the feeling aside and added some Force attacks to her offense, throwing guards back through the air with powerful Force pushes to buy her some time.

A sharp spike of pain from Ahsoka momentarily distracted Zelina, and she felt the sharp burn of a blaster bolt grazing her shoulder in return, snapping her attention back to the battle she was in at the moment. She could only hope the young girl was all right...

Zelina's worry spiked dangerously as down below a swarm of electro-whip armed guards suddenly appeared, and the guards on Zelina's level suddenly became the least of their worries. Rex, at some point, had fallen from Zelina's level and was now on the ground below, fighting hand to hand with the Zygerrian guard he'd managed to take down with him. Zelina sped up her assaults, desperate to free herself up to try and help the other three down below. Grimly, Zelina noticed when Rex's presence in the Force diminished, signaling that the man had lost consciousness. Impatient, Zelina pulled the Force towards her and pushed _all_ of the guards in the hall over the ledge and down to the ground below. Drained, she sank to her knee, snatching up a fallen blaster off to her right and taking one quick breather before she took aim on one of the guards down below. She couldn't afford to rest right now—the boys needed her.

Electro-whips lashed at Obi-Wan and Anakin from all sides, and while she was steadying her aim Zelina saw one wrap around the already weakened Obi-Wan's wrist while another got him in the back, and he hit his knees with a cry of pain she could faintly hear from her spot up above.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried out instinctively, taking aim and shooting down one of the whip guards They just kept lashing out though, and soon Obi-Wan was out of commission.

It was just Zelina and Anakin.

Zelina stood up sharply, taking aim and taking out three more guards. She could sense more guards heading her way, and a bead of sweat trickled down her neck. She couldn't get captured on this mission—she wouldn't! She would not become a slave again.

Again...the thought caused panic to rise in her chest, and she struggled to stay calm enough to retain her connection with the Force. Down below, Anakin fought off the remaining guards furiously, a whip in one hand and his lightsaber in the other. Fierce, passionate determination wafted up to Zelina in waves as her friend experienced the same thing she was experiencing; the prospect that they could end up slaves again if they didn't win this fight.

With the whip, Zelina watched Anakin take out four guards in not even ten seconds, with Zelina laying down cover fire for him the best that she could. She could feel her time running out though, and just as she realized she had to put her gun down and make a break for it or get caught, an electro-whip wound its way around Anakin's wrists. And then another around the left hand, and then one on the right leg...

Anakin screamed in pain, and Zelina felt it, felt it so strongly mixed in with his determination _not to submit_ , that she gasped, her vision leaving her for a moment before she straightened up and unhooked her lightsabers from her wrists. She would not leave him to this fate. She had to help him. She couldn't help everyone, but she could at least get Anakin out of here.

She hoped.

Another whip wound its way around his other wrist, another around his other leg, and another curled around his neck, and Anakin let out a scream of determined fury the same moment that Zelina lept out of the hall she was standing in, arching down to the floor down below just as the guards that she'd sensed approaching rounded the corner into the hall she'd been in. Zelina landed lithely on the floor of the pit behind one of the slavers the same moment that Anakin hit his knees, unable to take the pain anymore.

It was like she wasn't inside of her body anymore. Zelina moved with the Force, her motions a blur as while everything around her moved in slow motion. She took down the slaver who she'd landed behind, and then the two next to him effortlessly, throwing her shoto blade into one slaver while she sliced open the other with her violet lightsaber. Some of the slavers hurried to take their whips off of the nearly unconscious Anakin to focus on Zelina, but she was too fast for them, severing their hands from their bodies before their brains could even process what had happened. By then, those that remained grouped together, moving to make a group advance on Zelina.

She wasn't even going to give them the chance.

She deactivated her lightsabers, jumping on top of the platform and scooping Anakin up, slinging his limp form over her shoulders with a grunt before she gathered herself and the Force, eyes set with fierce determination on the roof of the auction pit. With a powerful, fatiguing _push_ , Zelina vaulted into the air and landed on the roof, stumbling instantly from the effort but managing to stay ontop of the roof.

 _Run!_ Her mind screamed at her, though her legs were slow to comply. Still, she steeled herself, repositioned Anakin's limp body, and then took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with perhaps a little too much help from the Force. Her body screamed at her that she wouldn't be able to keep this pace up for long while carrying Anakin, but her mind shouted that she had to, she couldn't stop. Stopping would mean they were caught, and getting caught meant going back into slavery.

Anakin's head lolled against her back as Zelina ran, not really paying attention to where she was going. She could sense that he still had some form of consciousness, though he was close to blacking out. At the same time, Zelina knew that she couldn't keep running. She had to stop, because she was already running out of strength, even with the help of the Force. Her shoulder injury burned painfully, making it difficult to carry Anakin, she was fatigued from her intense, raw use of the Force, and her physical limits were fast approaching.

 _Hide...I need somewhere to hide_ , she thought, and the first thing that popped into her mind was the dark alley that her and Rex had met in earlier. If she could stumble across another one...

The Force whispered to her to take a left, and so she did, dropping down into an alley three houses over. It was dark enough to convince her muddled brain that it might just be night already, but she didn't focus long on that Instead, she dropped Anakin onto the dirt ground, taking care to avoid hurting his head. He groaned in pain, head lolling to the side while Zelina stumbled to her feet and dragged Anakin well out of the way into the darkest corner in the alley, digging around in the trash until she found a long enough piece of cloth to cover Anakin's lengthy frame. She threw it over his body, making sure it concealed all of him before she knelt down beside his head, noting that his eyes were cracked open and staring at her in a daze.

"Zelina..." he groaned. Zelina put a gentle but trembling hand to his cheek.

"Don't talk," she murmured. "Don't move. I'm going to hide you back here. Come out when you have your strength back. I'm going to keep moving and draw them away from you."

"Dangerous..." he whispered, voice worn and easily showing just how weak he truly was.

"I know...but one of us has to keep out of their grasp, and this is the only way I can think to assure that at least one of us will," she replied softly. Biting her lip nervously as a sense of warning raced up her spine, Zelina leaned down and kissed Anakin.

Shock came across from Anakin loud and clear despite his weary state, though his lips did move in weak accordance with her own passionate kiss for a few seconds before Zelina abruptly pulled away.

"For luck," she whispered, her voice shaking. It was for luck, yes...but it was also because she was scared and didn't know what was going to happen when she left the alley. "Stay safe."

With that, she pulled the cloth over Anakin's head, making sure he was well hidden before she hoisted herself to the roof once more and continued her run, albeit a little faster this time since she wasn't carrying as much weight with her this time.

"There, up there! It's the Jedi!" came a cry from down below. Zelina grimaced and cut closer to the inside of the rooftops, keeping herself moving. She just needed to move as far away from Anakin as possible, hopefully get away herself so that she could meet up with Anakin once it was safe to do so.

Her legs burned, and blaster bolts started to zip past her; not harmless stun bolts, deadly blaster bolts. One of them struck her in the same shoulder that had been hit earlier and Zelina cried out but somehow kept moving, using the Force to keep herself upright and moving. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges and she just knew that at any moment—

Something coiled around her wrist.

_Blast it, Force, no!_

The next moment, Zelina felt a familiar feeling of electricity coursing through her and saw the world tilting and spinning at an odd angle, but she lost consciousness before she could even hit the ground.


	35. Season 4: Escape From Kadavo

" _Where is he?"_

Zelina clenched her teeth together as hard as she could, refusing to make a sound even as the electro-whip repeatedly dug into skin. The crack caused her to wince several times, but she gave no other reaction. When Zelina still made no sound, the electro-whip suddenly stopped, and the soft hum of the electricity disappeared to be replaced by the click of heels on stone. The Queen approached Zelina, taking Zelina's chin in her hands and digging her fingernails into Zelina's skin, drawing blood. Zelina refused to flinch..

"You will tell me where General Skywalker is," she growled. "One way or another."

"Isn't it obvious? He took a vacation to Hoth," Zelina told her in a mocking tone. The Queen let go of Zelina's chin and backhanded her across the face hard enough to draw blood, which Zelina promptly spat to the floor. "A little harder; it didn't feel like you were putting your back into it."

The Queen growled at Zelina again, though Zelina remained tall—as tall as she could be chained up to the wall on her knees—and defiant, eyes sparking in a silent challenge to try and break her.

"You will learn your place again little slave; and then you will tell me where Skywalker is willingly." The Queen jabbed a threatening finger at Zelina to emphasize her point before turning back to the enforcer. "Whip her until she breaks; no food or water until she gives us Skywalker's location—"

"Wasn't hungry anyway," Zelina muttered, glaring at the wall in front of her.

"I have a call to make to Count Dooku…"

Involuntarily, Zelina stiffened, though she forced herself to relax again moments before the electro-whip came back into play.

She really didn't like the thought of her favorite Sith Lord paying her a visit right now; her mood was sour enough with her situation. Then again, she did have a good new memory to hold onto.

Even while the whip cut into her exposed back, Zelina smiled at the memory of Anakin kissing her, even if he'd been mostly unconscious at the time. She was still going to count it, and it was a memory that she knew would be able to carry her through quite a bit of pain and trials.

* * *

"R2…come here buddy…"

Anakin crouched down behind a cluster of shrubs, gesturing for the little astromech to roll closer to where he was hiding. Once the droid was within reach, he placed a gentle hand on its dome.

"Nice to see you managed to avoid that mess back there too. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Anakin waited for R2's whir of confirmation before he continued. "I need you to get inside the Queen's castle and see if you can find out where she's keeping Zelina, Obi-Wan, and Rex. Think you can do it?"

R2 beeped enthusiastically, causing Anakin to crack a smile. "Be carefully R2; I don't want you to end up captured too. Contact me if you find anything; I'm going after Ahsoka."

R2 whistled in acknowledgement before he spun around and continued on his way, the picture of an obedient droid minding its own business. Anakin made sure that the little droid made its way safely to the corner before he turned and dropped down from the railing behind the shrubs into the alleyway below. He pulled his pilfered cloak's hood further over his face before he continued on, keeping to the back-alleys of Zygerria to avoid most of the unwanted attention.

Anakin felt a tremor in the Force and paused, listening intently to the stirrings of the Force. It was brief, and there were just flickers, but it was all Anakin needed.

Something dark was coming—most likely Dooku, as he was sponsoring the Queen's attempt to revitalize the Zygerrian Slave Empire—and he'd captured a flicker of pain from Zelina before she'd withdrawn into herself again. Anakin's jaw tightened at the pain he sensed from her; he'd been catching fragments here and there, though nothing more than that. Apparently she was shielding her presence from him to keep him from sensing how much pain she was really in.

 _Stay safe_.

Anakin swallowed painfully, keeping his eyes cast down at the cobbled street and using the Force to navigate his way towards Ahsoka as he struggled with the memory not for the first time since he'd regained consciousness. Understandably, he had several conflicting feelings of what had happened; confusion, suspicion, guilt, reasoning, and determination.

Also, as much as he tried to deny it and kept ignoring the fact it was there, pleasure as well.

The kiss that Zelina had given him had stirred up quite a bit of confusion inside of him. He wondered _why_ she had kissed him, and why there had been so much _emotion_ in the kiss. He'd _tasted_ the burning, desperate need radiating from her in that moment, as well as sensed her fear. The emotions though, the caring and need and everything else, had been what came across loud and clear to Anakin in his weakened stated.

After the confusion, suspicion crept in. Was there something that Zelina wasn't telling him concerning her feelings? Back when he'd been injured and he'd dreamed of being kissed, he'd thought that the dream had felt a little too real, and the vision he'd had while Zelina was resting in the medbay after Geonosis had increased his suspicions. Now, he wondered if perhaps he hadn't been dreaming when he'd been kissed, and he wondered if perhaps it had been Zelina that had kissed him.

Quickly followed after the acceptance that yes, Zelina had kissed him before she'd darted off, was an overwhelming wave of guilt for kissing another woman besides Padme. If he hadn't kissed Zelina back, then perhaps the guilt wouldn't be there; but he had. He'd returned Zelina's spontaneous kiss, and he was still grappling with the reason why. He was married to Padme, he was in love with Padme, he should have never kissed Zelina no matter how hazy his mind had been at the time.

Still it...it hadn't been _that_ kind of a kiss, at least not to Anakin. It didn't have any meaning, any deep feeling, behind it like he had when he kissed Padme. He didn't even think of Zelina that way; it wasn't anything serious. She'd been scared and didn't know if she was going to come back, she'd said it was for luck before she left; maybe it had been for comfort too, because she knew that when she left there was a good chance she would be captured. Perhaps he could put this entire ordeal behind him and just forget it ever happened; Padme was his wife, and he loved her. Zelina was his best friend and nothing more.

Though first...first he had to figure out _why_ she had kissed him; he had to hear it from her and, if necessary, set the record straight.

Focusing on that thought alone, Anakin ignored the small part of him that admitted that despite everything else, he _had_ enjoyed it.

* * *

Count Dooku remained calm and relaxed inside of his personal solar sailor, listening intently to what his Master had to say before he arrived on the surface of the planet of Zygerria.

"Long have Sith Empires been built upon the backs of slaves. To carry on this tradition, we will require...millions," Sidious announced in his deceptively calm and quite tone.

"I assure you the Queen's defiance will not sour your plans, Master," Dooku responded cooly. Sidious was not pleased with the Queen doing whatever she wished, and now taking several Jedi into her slaving empire instead of destroying them as she was supposed to do. She'd also hoped to make the Jedi slip under Dooku's notice; foolish woman.

"If she fails to see the error of her ways, end her rule," Sidious sneered. "And whenever you find the Jedi Du'ahn, be sure that she dies; I have grown tired of her meddling in my plans, and I will not see her slip out of my grasp again!" Sidious fumed before he managed to regain his composure.

Dooku's expression, despite his efforts, changed into surprise, his eyes widening slightly, before he managed to control himself once again. "I will not fail you, Master," Dooku said calmly, though on the inside he was seething.

Du'ahn, if she could be turned, would be a valuable asset to Dooku, especially since he had been force to let go of Ventress by Sidious. He was in need of a new apprentice, and Du'ahn would be a powerful, worthy apprentice; a tremendous improvement from the Dathomiran assassin. However, Sidious' obsession with removing Du'ahn from the Galaxy complicated his endeavor; if Dooku even managed to turn her, he would be hard-pressed to keep her a secret from Sidious. He'd already tried to reason with Sidious to turn Du'ahn instead of kill her; Sidious remained firm in his decision to have her destroyed, convinced that she was more trouble than it was worth and that she would be quick to turn against Sidious.

He'd have to have to test the waters before he decided whether or not he truly would carry through with Sidious' orders.

* * *

Zelina's eyelids fluttered as the door to her cell slid open and she smiled a little to herself. "I applaud your persistence, but you really should have given up by now."

The voice of the Queen was the voice that answered her. "Foolish girl," she snarled. "I would keep you locked in here until you answered my question even if this system was dying...however, it appears you have another use for me."

Zelina's expression soured. "And just would that be? Are you going to try and make me a palace dancer? Forget it, I don't do shows; public or private."

She received a swift kick to her sore back, and she cried out, hands clenching into fists. "Stupid Jedi; if it were up to me, I would wear you down until there was nothing left of you. It would seem, however, that Count Dooku has other plans for you."

"Dooku? He's here?" Zelina asked sharply, eyes narrowing. She received another swift kick, though she managed to keep her reaction to a small, sharp intake of breath.

"You will only speak when spoken to, girl," the Queen snapped. "I'm giving you to him as a...gesture of peace between us."

"Oh, did you make the Count grouchy? Don't feel bad, it's not that hard."

The Queen hissed in aggravation. "Why he wants you is beyond me, but if it will make him happy, he can have you. Rest assured, we _will_ still find Skywalker, even without loosening your tongue."

"Good luck with that; the only way you'll find Anakin is if he wants to be found, and if he wants to be found, that's not good news for you."

There was a sharp _click_ the next moment, and Zelina felt cold metal secure itself around her neck. She barely had the chance to glance down and register the metal collar that had been placed on her before the Queen all too gleefully activated the contraption. Zelina felt electricity coursing through her system, and despite herself she screamed, thrashing wildly against her bonds before the onslaught was thankfully ended. She slumped against the chains, falling to the floor whenever the Queen decided to free Zelina. Zelina, however, was too weak to take the chance to run. Even if she did she probably wouldn't get that far considering the collar.

"Now behave," the Queen crooned as two of her thugs hefted Zelina up by the arms. "The Count is an honored guest, and I will not have you ruin this for me."

* * *

Ahsoka lounged inside of her cage hanging by two simple hooks above the Zygerrian city, drumming her fingers against her thighs as she stared at the floor of her cage, ignoring the birds that were perched on top of the cage. However, when a shadow jumped over her cage, she sat up, fully alert. The birds on her cage let out shrieks of alarm and flew off at the same time that the cage was shaken by Anakin landing on the top of the cage. It shook from the sudden shift of weight, but Ahsoka was unfazed by the movement.

"Well...hello Master," Ahsoka said with a smile, clearing her throat once she heard how hoarse she sounded. "Took you long enough."

Anakin grinned and stood up, arms wide to gesture at the city below them. "Well, I knew you had a nice view." With that, he jumped off of the cage and onto the ledge that the cage was secured to, concentrating with the Force to lift Ahsoka's cage off of the hooks and set it carefully on the ground beside him. The next moment one side of the cage disappeared and Anakin approached, offering Ahsoka his hand to help her out of the cage. "Are you okay?"

Ahsoka frowned, reaching through the Force and shattering the collar around her neck. "I sense a disturbance in the Force..."

"It's Dooku," Anakin mumbled, unclipping his comm unit from his belt and handing it to her. "I need you to go get our ship; take this comm link with you."

Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest. "Where are you going?"

"To rescue Zelina and find out where Obi-Wan is; the Queen has them both. R2 will find you."

Ahsoka shivered at his tone and watched as he bounded away, concern for her master rose up inside of Ahsoka, but she forced herself to turn in the opposite direction and head for the ship. Knowing Anakin, the ship would play some crucial part in his escape plan and Ahsoka would be sorely mistaken to ignore Anakin's orders, no matter how much she wanted to go and help him.

* * *

Zelina was held by her elbows in the hall just outside of the throne room between two Zygerrian guards, head ducked low and letting herself be deadweight to appear weaker than she really was. She kept her presence pulled close to her both to keep her existing pain hidden from Anakin, as well as to keep away from Dooku's attention for as long as possible. Also, she was saving her energy for later, when she would need it. The conversation in the throne room drifted towards Zelina, who was straining her ears to hear what the two inside were saying.

"Please, hear my plans for the Jedi, then decide," Zelina could hear the Queen saying in that annoyingly boastful tone of voice. "Right now, at my facility in the Kedavo system, Obi-Wan Kenobi is in despair."

"I'm listening," Zelina heard the Count say. She stiffened when she heard the tone of his voice, noticing that the Count sounded like this conversation was going to end badly for the Queen no matter what she said.

"Kenobi is coming to realize, perhaps for the first time in his life, that his efforts to help others will only injure them." The Queen paused to chuckle. "As plans for escape and hopes for rescue fade, the gnawing fear that he will never be able to take action will grow in Kenobi's heart. To ease the burden of his fellow slaves, defiance will become compliance. When Kenobi realizes he cannot help those around him, his spirit will break, and he will be mine! If such Jedi as Skywalker, Kenobi, and Du'ahn can fall, how many others will follow, hmm? Image, imagine an army of Jedi in your service. Zygerria will be invincible!"

"A most ambitious plan your highness; only my goal is not the enslavement of the Jedi Order, but its extermination. I have come to supervise their execution, perform it if necessary," Dooku growled. The Queen was silent for several long moments before she spoke again.

"Is that what you plan with doing with the girl? My best have been trying to loosen her tongue on the whereabouts of Skywalker, but to no avail."

At the Queen's words, the guards holding Zelina moved forward and Zelina came alive, struggling against her captors as much as she dared to without getting a shock through her collar as punishment. The guards pushed her forward roughly and mercilessly, shoving her to the throne room floor. Zelina refused to cry out, and instead was quick to spring to her feet, standing tall and defiant even when she was bound in chains. Her hands were manacled together and the end of a long chain was in the hands of one of the guards, the other end attached to the manacles. Her whipped back was open for all to see through her shredded tunics, but she didn't care; she kept her gaze hard and stared boldly back at Dooku as the Count appraised her. Behind her, the guards handed her chain over to the Queen's advisor and left the room.

"My gift to you Count. I understand you have an interest in Du'ahn; you can do whatever you like with her."

Dooku circled Zelina like a predator, and the only reason why she didn't turn to keep from having her back to the man was the fact that the guards pulled sharply down on her chain, forcing her to her knees. She cut off the growl that wanted to come out of her in response, knowing that was the kind of reaction Dooku would want to see. Dooku came to a halt in front of Zelina, staring down at her with a cruel smile curling the corners of his mouth upwards.

"In chains again Du'ahn?" he taunted. Zelina didn't respond, though she sincerely hoped that the look she was giving him was one of calm defiance and not the hatred she was struggling to get a leash on. "You know my offer, though I'm afraid that if you do not take it this time, I shall have to execute you; I promise you that it will not be a merciful execution either."

"And you know my answer, Dooku; I'll never turn to the dark side and I'll certainly never join the likes of you," Zelina spat. Dooku's expression puckered and he activated his lightsaber, letting the ruby blade hover so close to Zelina's face it was burning her cheek. She ignored the heat and kept her gaze trained on Dooku as the man spoke.

"I will only give you one chance to change your mind, Du'ahn. It is your only chance to escape death; this time you have no friends to save you."

Zelina stared calmly back at him, the memory of her kiss with Anakin coming full force to the front of her mind. "I'm not afraid to die Dooku; I see nothing wrong with dying right now. In fact, I'd be pretty content to die today."

Dooku scowled, a shadow falling over his features.

"What a waste."

He raised the lightsaber, ready to deliver the killing blow as Zelina tensed in anticipation, her gaze never leaving the Count's face.

Behind them, the door to the throne room slid open, and a resounding cry of fury bounced off of the walls in perfect clarity.

"That's enough, Dooku!"

Dooku smirked down at Zelina. "It appears I was wrong." Despite his words, Dooku did not remove the threat of the blade from Zelina's face. Zelina didn't bother to look towards the door to confirm what she already knew; she instead kept her eyes on the immediate threat in front of her, tense and waiting to see if Dooku would carry through with the execution while simultaneously looking for a way out of her current predicament.

As Anakin slowly approached the two, Dooku did not turn; he kept his blade steady and ready to descend on Zelina, his back to Anakin. "And so he appears. I'll keep in mind that whenever I _want_ you to show up, all I need to do is get threaten the girl. Curious."

Anakin continued to approach, and Dooku lowered the blade to hover at Zelina's throat. "One more step, and I will end her life."

"If you hurt her Dooku, I will end yours," Anakin growled.

"That's hardly the Jedi way..."

There was a crackling hiss sound, and the Queen activated her electro-whip as Anakin came even with her. He'd ignored her as if she'd been of no consequence, though now she was another factor against him in an already precarious situation.

"You are outnumbered Skywalker," the Queen purred. "If you lay down your weapon now, your life might be spared."

Anakin snorted. "Yeah right; I'm not under the delusion that Dooku would let either of us leave this room alive."

"Indeed," Dooku mused.

Then everything erupted into chaos.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and pushed forward with the Force, sending Zelina a safe distance away from Dooku as the Count swung his blade. Zelina hit the stone throne with a thud, but didn't complain, rolling to her feet and taking in the throne room with keen eyes.

The Queen's advisor lunged for her and Zelina threw herself to the side, cursing the face he had ahold of her chain when he roughly yanked her back towards him. Her hands were manacled, she had a shock collar on—

But that didn't mean she was helpless.

Gathering the Force towards her, Zelina pushed the advisor hard enough to send him sailing through the throne room window, covering her head with her arms as shards of glass rained down on her. She didn't get long to celebrate in the small victory, as the next moment there was a sharp _crack_ of a whip and Zelina felt fire race up her back. With a small cry, Zelina whipped around to face the Queen and her cursed whip. She ground her teeth together, watching intently for any sign of the Queen reaching to activate the collar that was still around her neck.

The Queen reached for the control to Zelina's collar, but before she could do anything Zelina felt the Force shift and the collar shattered under an invisible grip, causing a relieved whoosh of air to whistle past her lips. Anakin had taken a moment from his deadly dance with Dooku to shatter the collar and free Zelina of one of her worries before his attention was again drawn to the lightsaber fight he was currently engaged in. With a grin, Zelina turned her attention to the Queen, gathering her chain up in her hands.

It would have to do for now.

While Dooku and Anakin battled with blades, Zelina and the Queen faced off with the electro-whip and the chain. Zelina wielded her chain like a whip, aiming low to sweep the Queen's feet out from under her while taking care to keep the chain from connecting with the electro-whip and stay out of the whip's reach. She sincerely wished she had her lightsabers, but she had to work with what she had.

The electro-whip coiled around one of her arms, but instead of withdrawing Zelina grabbed onto the whip the best that she could with her manacled hands and yanked as hard as she could, pulling the whip out of the Queen's hands. The weapon clattered across the floor as the queen let out a cry of rage, but Zelina ignored her, sending her backwards with a powerful Force push while throwing herself across the room towards the electro-whip. Focusing the Force towards her wrists, she shattered the binds on her wrists, freeing her hands to grasp the electro-whip. Instead of attacking the Queen, however, she lashed out at Dooku, who had to dart away from the whip while also avoiding Anakin's attack with the lightsaber. Dooku growled in frustration, batting away Anakin's lightsaber as Zelina came around to attack from behind while Anakin kept with the frontal assault.

"Guards!" Zelina heard the Queen shriek into the hall as she cracked the whip towards Dooku's legs to set him off balance. He stepped out of the way and barely missed Anakin's lightsaber. For a thrilling second, Zelina thought that maybe the pair of them would be able to defeat Dooku and provide a great leap in progress of the war for the Republic.

Then the reinforcements arrived.

As the guards rushed in both from the main hallway and the hallway that Zelina had been brought into the throne room through. Even with most of her attention on Dooku, Zelina could tell that they were sorely outmatched, ignoring the fact that the Queen was being handed another electro-whip.

"Anakin, we have to go!" Zelina shouted, wincing when her voice cracked.

"Duly noted," Anakin called back. Anakin took a risky swipe at Dooku with his lightsaber while Zelina caused the electro-whip to wrap around Dooku's wrist and successfully managed to pull Dooku off balance. Dooku still managed to deflect Anakin's lightsaber attack, but that was still all that they needed. Anakin broke away from Dooku and gently but firmly grasped her arm, steering her towards the broken window. Zelina dropped the lightsaber, rushing forwards with Anakin as fast as she could as they both jumped out of the window. Zelina prayed Anakin actually had a plan and that they weren't jumping to their deaths, putting all of her trust in her friend as they both flew out the window, a full possibility that they would plummet to their deaths.

Instead, they landed firmly on the ship they had arrived on. From down below in the palace gardens, R2 flew up towards them as they settled onto the landing ramp which was slowly retracting back into the cargo bay. Zelina sank to her knees in relief, and Anakin paused, crouching down to keep even with her and moving his hand from her arm to her shoulder. Zelina took ragged, short breaths, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat while coming to terms with the fact that she had just been thrown back into slavery, abused like back in her youth, and was once again free.

* * *

"Zee..." Anakin muttered in a hushed tone as the doors clicked shut behind him. Zelina didn't answer him, instead struggling to keep back the tears as all the emotions she'd been bottling since she was captured rushed to the surface. She squeezed her eyes shut, withdrawing into herself. Anakin's hand gently brushed across her bare, wounded back, fingers lightly tracing the welts and cuts as he struggled against the plethora of emotions that assaulted him at the sight, a strangled sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Oh...Zelina..." he whispered, pulling her trembling form close to him and tucking her head into his shoulder. For a few moments, she fought letting go; she didn't fight his embrace, but she did fight letting herself be completely exposed. Anakin tangled his fingers in her hair, burying his face into her collarbone and letting soothing waves of comfort drift from him towards her through the Force. At the contact, Zelina shattered in his arms, her hands curling into fists in the back of his tunic as she openly sobbed into his shoulder. Anakin himself teared up at her pain, but he kept his focus on calming her down, whispering soothing words of comfort into her ear. Once again his hand ran the length of her injured back, but this time as his fingers traced the many whipping, burning, and other miscellaneous injuries, he focused the Force on healing. The split skin stitched itself together under his touch, the burns were washed away like cold water over a smudge of dirt, and the scars that would have normally taken so long to disappear faded away seconds after his fingers left the wounds behind. Zelina shuddered against his arms in relief, burying further into his shoulder as she let him heal her in the way only he could.

"It's all right now...you're okay...you're safe now. It won't happen ever again..." Anakin murmured into her collar. Once his ministrations to her back were finished, he pulled away enough to shrug off his under tunic and gently situate it over Zelina, running his hand along the length of her back one more time before he tilted her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you; it's over...and I can't thank you enough for what you did for me."

Zelina let out a shuddering breath, leaning into his arms once again. "I...I couldn't...see that happen to you...it was bad enough it happened to...Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka..."

Anakin gently shook his head, rubbing her arms. "Shh..."

"Obi-Wan's in the Kadavo system...I heard the Queen tell that to Dooku...Dooku'll probably kill her if he hasn't already..."

"Let's not talk about this anymore..." Anakin said softly. "You need to rest."

"I can't, we still need to get Obi-Wan—"

"We still have a while before we arrive. Until then, you're going to rest...do you want me to stay with you?"

Zelina nodded against his chest, her fingers gently clutching his tunic closer to her. "Please..." she whispered.

Tenderly, Anakin picked Zelina up, holding her close to his chest and carrying her to the cabin part of the Zygerrian ship. He carefully set her down in the first bunk he came across, smoothing down her hair. "I'm just going to go tell Ahsoka where I am. I'll be right back, I promise."

She made a weak attempt at a smile, reaching out to grab his hand before he left the room. "Ani..."

He paused, turning to face her again once more.

"Thank you."

Anakin swallowed past the lump in his throat at the raw emotion that he could see written across her face. "To the very end...no matter what."

"No matter what..." she responded, and Anakin quietly slipped out of the room.

When he walked into the cockpit, he made sure that his expression was a perfect mask of calm, eyes appraising the scene in front of him. Ahsoka had already changed out of her disguise and was back in her Jedi apparel, eyes fixed on the controls in front of her. "Set course for the Kadavo system," Anakin instructed, glancing over at R2 in the corner.

"Obi-Wan's there?" Ahsoka asked vaguely.

"Yes, he is. Zelina heard the Queen tell that to Dooku. I'm going to be in the back—"

"With Zelina, I know," Ahsoka said calmly. Anakin froze, suddenly studying his apprentice much closer.

"How much did you hear? Or see?"

"Enough. Go on Master, I can handle this. You're needed elsewhere."

Surprised by how well Ahsoka was taking what had happened in the cargo hold, Anakin stood in the cockpit for a few more seconds before he turned around without another word to return to Zelina. He flexed his mechanical hand a few times, his mind wandering to what he'd wanted to address with her earlier.

Something told him that subject needed to wait until she was a little more stable.

* * *

Zelina was already asleep when he entered the room, and it struck him that she probably hadn't ate, slept, or had anything to eat while she was being held captive. His heart aching, he gently eased down onto the bunk next to her, putting an arm around her waist comfortingly and pulling as close to her as he dared, once again sending soothing waves towards her through the Force. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with her steady breathing, wishing he could take away all the pain he knew would follow her from this experience.

He wouldn't be able to erase what she'd been through, but he _could_ try to ease her burden. It was the least he could do for her after what she'd done for him.

When Zelina came to, she felt as if she'd been asleep for thousands of years. At the same time, she felt oddly comfortable. Slowly cracking her eyes open, Zelina glanced around to figure out why she felt so comfortable.

To her utter bemusement, she was lying in the bunk with Anakin, his arm wrapped protectively around her midriff and his face nestled into her collar. A trill of excitement raced through Zelina, but she managed to keep her emotions under control, her stomach doing little flips as she tried to find a way out of Anakin's grip without waking him up. As much as she wanted to stay...

...they still had to rescue Obi-Wan.

As Zelina tried to wiggle her way out of Anakin's arms, he stirred, a low rumble rising from his chest in his sleep. Zelina smiled to herself, pausing and waiting for him to settle again before she went back to trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

His grip tightened on her, and seconds later his voice whispered in a sleepily husky voice in her ear.

"We're not there yet, and you're supposed to be sleeping."

Zelina stilled closing her eyes as Anakin tightened his grip on her and pulled her a little closer to him. She couldn't see him because her back was to him, but the experience was still just as pleasant.

"I need to get up," Zelina whispered back. "I need to get ready and be ready for when we arrive; who knows how much time we'll have."

Anakin sat up, and it took all of Zelina's control not to shudder at the sudden decrease in warmth from Anakin. "You can wait till we get closer. I don't want to hear it Zee, you need to rest."

"Ani, I'm not a fragile doll to be coddled," Zelina scolded him, already shifting to sit up. "I'll be fine, and I need to get ready."

Anakin captured her wrist in his hand. "You weren't fine a while ago."

Zelina gently pulled away from Anakin and got out of the bed, searching the room for her clothes. "I'm fine now."

"No you're not."

"Yes, Anakin, I am, and I want to get back into my Jedi clothes if you don't mind."

"What was that back in the alley?"

Zelina froze, the warm feeling quickly turning to ice cold apprehension. A small part of her had hoped that he would forget. Though the better part of her had known that this was inevitable.

"What about it?" she asked in a low whisper.

"What was that? Why?"

Zelina kept her eyes trained downwards, anywhere but on him. "I was scared...I didn't know what was going to happen or if I was going to make it out alive even."

"I knew you'd live," Anakin said firmly. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind. There hasn't been one since your vision where Luke told you that you'd be a part of his life—"

"He said I might, depending on my choices," Zelina said suddenly and sharply, cutting Anakin off. "Don't forget, Anakin, that he said there was a chance I could not be there at all in his life. Just because I have a vision of someone in the future doesn't guarantee I'll live through this war Anakin."

"Zelina, don't say that—"

"It's the truth, Anakin, and you need to hear it," Zelina snapped. She regretted her tone instantly, her expression softening. "There is a very real possibility that one of us dies in this war; no one is invincible, and I'm not going to make such a loss hurt even more because I made myself believe none of us were going to be killed. We're not untouchable as much as we'd like to think we are. That's why I did it, Anakin. I was scared that I wasn't going to come back from this one and...I was saying goodbye...just in case. However, I'm still here, so it's probably best if we both just forget that it ever happened."

Anakin was silent after Zelina's small speech, watching her as she finally located her Jedi clothes and bunched them up in her hands. Finally, he spoke.

"I thought it was for luck?"

Zelina laughed softly, weakly. "Nice attempt at humor, Anakin...but yes...that too."

Anakin slowly moved to the door, a thousand thoughts obviously clouding his mind. "I'll leave you to get dressed then..."

"Anakin...did anyone get my lightsabers? Does anyone know where they are?"

Neither of them missed the note of panic in her voice at the realization her weapons were missing. One of those was Ur-Sema's. As if on instinct, Zelina's hand reached up to clutch at the necklace under her tunic as if to confirm that her mother's necklace was still there. It was, and Zelina was able to breathe a little easier knowing that she'd been able to retain that small piece of her mother.

"R2 has them. I think he does anyway. I'll check with him again just to be sure."

"Thank you, Ani...again," Zelina whispered.

"Of course, Zee. You don't even have to ask."

* * *

The ship shuddered slightly as it pulled out of hyperspace, and Anakin saw Zelina's hand tighten on Ahsoka's seat out of the corner of his eyes. She was back in her Jedi clothes, and both of her lightsabers—which R2 had indeed found and hidden away in his dome—were clipped to her belt. Her eyes were trained on the planet in front of them, and she looked as if she'd already put the entire ordeal on Zygerria behind her.

Anakin knew better.

"There it is," Zelina mused. "Well, let's get this over with; I'm ready to go home."

"I think we all are," Ahsoka muttered as she steered the ship towards the slavery complex. Zelina shook her head, backing away from the cockpit once they were finished entering the atmosphere.

"I'll be waiting for you two; is Plo on his way?"

"Yes, he is, he should be coming up right behind us," Anakin responded.

"Good."

* * *

Zelina left the cockpit, navigating the halls of the freighter as she approached the landing ramp where R2 sat waiting. The droid whistled cheerfully when it saw Zelina, and Zelina smiled at the little droid, putting a hand on its shiny dome.

"Hey there R2; you might want to come with us, we're probably going to need you." The ship rocked, coming to a rather unpleasant landing, and Zelina grimaced. "That girl has got to work on her landings."

The doors to the ship started to open and Zelina started down the still extending ramp, Anakin and Ahsoka hurrying up behind her from the cockpit. Collectively, the group of four exited the ship as fast as they could. They'd hardly left the landing pad the ship was settled on when the complex's gun turrets swiveled around and took out the ship. The freighter went up in flames, bringing the four of them to a momentary halt as debris suddenly flew through the air with the accompanying explosion, and Zelina, Anakin, and Ahsoka had to duck as a particularly large chunk of the ship went flying through the air just over their heads.

They didn't get long to register the fact their ship was now a twisted remain of metal before the turrets turned their attention on the three Jedi. They all broke into a dead sprint towards the door of the facility, with Anakin issuing a curse as it slammed shut just before they reached the door. They all pressed just within the shelter of the door, using the small outcropping around the door as a shield from the turret fire.

"So much for our ride him," Anakin muttered with a smirk, jerking his thumb in the direction of the remains of the ship.

"What now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We get through the old fashioned way."

Zelina smirked, activating her violet blade the same time Anakin activated his blue one. They both plunged their lightsabers into the thick steel of the door and began to slowly cut their way through, Zelina cutting clockwise starting from the bottom while Anakin cut clockwise starting from the top. With both of them cutting through at the same time, they were making great headway, and Ahsoka was fully capable of shielding them with her duel lightsabers if it was needed.

Just as they were finishing up cutting through, and just as R2 was hit by a stray bolt from the turrets, the console came to life, and Obi-Wan's ragged face filled the small screen.

"Anakin, Zelina; I'm glad to see you two. However, I'm afraid our host feels otherwise."

"Well, you can't make everyone happy master," Anakin quipped, never wavering from his current task.

"They are threatening to kill the slaves unless you surrender."

Zelina's progress faltered at Obi-Wan's grim tone, and Anakin's expression visibly soured. However, they didn't stop cutting through the door.

"It's good to see that you're always ready to negotiate, but I've had enough bargaining with slave drivers," Anakin replied bitterly.

"Anakin, you must realize this is a fight you cannot win alone."

"Who said we're alone?" Zelina cut in, finishing her part of the hole as she spoke.

No sooner had she said that did the distant sound of fighters reach their ears, and they all saw small pinpricks on the horizon signaling their reinforcements. The fighters grew steadily closer as Anakin punched through the door.

"I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this facility until we get off of it," Ahsoka told him.

"Yeah; all of us and the slaves." He was just about to rush down the corridor when Zelina grasped his arm, keeping him from running ahead without her.

"I'm going to stay behind and held Plo with those turrets; it might be useful to him to have a foot soldier down here."

For a second, it looked like Anakin was going to object. However, he snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Stay safe; we'll catch up to you later."

"Don't worry about me, you worry about finding those colonists."

Without another word, Zelina took off in the opposite direction, headed full speed towards the gun turrets that had already managed to shoot down a few of Master Plo Koon's fighters. As she watched, a Jedi Fighter—Plo—tried to take out one of those troublesome turrets. All that did was bring about the revelation that the turrets were ray shielded.

Her lips set in a grim, determined line, Zelina raced towards the nearest turret, both lightsabers ablaze. Overhead, the screams of aircraft signaled new fighters joined the fray on the side of the Zygerrians, making the situation all the more complicated.

 _Oh, the sounds of war,_ Zelina thought bitterly as she plunged her lightsabers into the turret tower and started to climb her way up to the actual gun. She scaled the tower in a minute, flipping over so that she landed feet first on the double barrels of the large gun. In one fluid motion, she sliced off the hatch so that she had a way in. Again she jumped, this time inside of the turret, simultaneously cutting down the Zygerrian guard and impaling the Zygerrian at the controls. She pushed the body out of the seat and manned the controls, angling the turret towards one of the other turrets and firing experimentally to see if the gun would punch through the other turrets despite their ray shields.

It worked.

With a whoop of success, Zelina turned the guns on full power and slowly spun around, taking out each turret that crossed her path as she did so. Turret after turret exploded as the weapons crossed Zelina's path, and soon she had made a full circle, smoking turret destruction left in her path. With a sigh of relief, Zelina used her com link to contact Plo Koon.

"Master Plo, you're clear; you can bring the ship to the landing pad now."

"Cancel that order, Master Du'ahn," came Ahsoka's voice. "There's no way to get the people out of the holding cell and up to the landing platform, but I have an idea. We need to have the cruiser move in under the facility. We can escape onto the ship if Admiral Coburn can get in close enough."

"You heard Commander Tano; I want the men topside with rocket packs and cable guns. Move it!" Zelina heard the Admiral say.

"I'll go help Anakin and Obi-Wan with the Keeper," Zelina stated, already getting out of the turret. Anakin's voice joined the com chat.

"There's no need; go help Ahsoka with the colonists. The Keeper is already taken care of."

"Well then...who was it?"

"Rex."

"Ah, okay. I'll be there in a second Ahsoka."

"We don't have much time. Sooner rather than later," Ahsoka responded. Zelina rolled her eyes and turned off the com, racing back in the direction she could sense Ahsoka.

When she arrived, the floor of the holding cell was already three-fourths gone, though Admiral Coburn's men had already fired cables. Ahsoka was just starting to send the people down the cables when Zelina skidded to a halt, still in the hall.

 _I'll be of more use on the ship below just in case someone falls,_ Zelina decided, leaping down to the cruiser's surface and waiting at the bottom of the cables. She watched anxiously as the Togruta colonists shimmied their way down the cables, tense and ready to catch someone should something go wrong.

She was watching a young woman grasp at one of the cables, the chord just out of her reach, when the woman suddenly lost her footing, and Zelina sprang into action like a released coil. The woman's screams were short lived as she had barely fell a meter or two before Zelina reacted and caught her with the Force, suspending the woman in midair before gently lowering her back to the ground. Up above, Ahsoka gave her a grateful smile, and went back to helping the colonists get to the cables.

There were only two more incidents after that, with Zelina catching both of them in the Force so that the others could focus on the cables and the colonists that were already on the ship. Once everyone was out of the holding cell, the troops descended back to the surface of the ship and Ahsoka jumped nimbly to the surface as well. Zelina smiled at the younger girl and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka had grown tremendously throughout the war; she would be a fine Jedi Knight one day once she finished her training with Anakin.

"We have to get out of here," the Captain announced. "The facility is breaking up."

"Then why are we all standing around?" Zelina asked, gesturing for everyone to get moving. "Come on!"

The group rushed down the length of the cruiser, and Zelina kept her eyes open for anyone who lost their balance as the ship slowly started to pull out from under the facility. One by one, they all lowered themselves into the cruiser, into safety, with Zelina and Ahsoka being the last ones in. Before she slipped through the air lock, Zelina glanced back behind her to watch the facility exploding in a series of fireballs and a plethora of black smoke.

_Good riddance._


	36. Season 4: Deception

Zelina was, to say the least, slightly annoyed.

Ever since Kedavo, she'd been treated by almost everyone like some fragile artifact that would shatter if treated the wrong way or if the wrong thing was said. She wanted to put the experience behind her and move on, but her so called well-wishers had been making that rather difficult recently.

Well...not everyone was treating her that way at least. Anakin was a little different since Kedavo, though Zelina had the feeling that was for other reasons, and Obi-Wan never mentioned it. The older Jedi had a knowing look in his eyes, but he'd never mentioned it even once.

"Zelina."

Speaking of Obi-Wan...

Zelina turned around from where she had been walking in the Jedi Temple, only mildly surprised to see the elder Jedi approaching her. She gave him a pleasant smile as he approached. "Obi-Wan; how are you?"

Obi-Wan smiled, but it didn't light up his eyes like his smile usually did. "That's what I was about to ask you."

Zelina frowned. "Oh, not you too."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Zelina sighed, turning to continue down the hall. "Everyone has been treating me like glass, asking me repeatedly if I'm all right and they just keep bringing up Kedavo; I hate it, and I can see it in your eyes, you're going to bring it up too."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I'm going to bring it up, but not in the way you probably think," Obi-Wan said. When Zelina turned to question what he was talking about Obi-Wan gently grasped her arm and pulled her aside into the nearest unoccupied room. Befuddled, and sensing that Obi-Wan was rather serious at the moment, she let him direct her into the room and sit her down on one of the cushioned seats. Obi-Wan took the seat across from her, clasping his hands together as his gaze leveled on her.

"I'm not going to ask if you are okay; I know you're not," Obi-Wan said evenly. When Zelina moved to deny it, he raised a hand, effectively cutting her off. "Zelina, you were pulled back into slavery and had to endure things I know you believed you'd left far behind you, not to mention it was all to save Anakin from the same pain."

Zelina swallowed, looking away. He put it so bluntly, yet it felt so much more complicated than that. Obi-Wan sighed when she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I know that you...care deeply for him. And I know that he's rather oblivious about it as well. I know that you acted out of those deep feelings you have for him, and that you experienced things no one can hope to understand all for him." Obi-Wan stared intently at her even though she wasn't looking at him. Obi-Wan sighed. "I think you should know that although he may not realize it, I can see that he has feelings for you just as deep as the feelings you hold for him, and he is well aware and appreciative of what you did for him."

Zelina looked up at Obi-Wan, suddenly very grateful that the older man had pulled her aside to talk to her. "How do you know?"

Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled. "You've known him since you were both little, but I've also shared a room with him and taught him for many, many years. I've picked up on a few mannerisms of his; trust me, I know." He smiled a little. "With how much you two know about each other, there are a few things you both repeatedly miss about one another."

Zelina stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded, fighting back the tightening of her throat from emotion. "Thank you, Obi-Wan...that means a lot." She looked down at her hands as she stood up, rubbing them together nervously. She knew Obi-Wan wasn't the best at emotional moments, but she decided to say it anyway. "You know, I may have known Anakin for most of my life, but...You're definitely the one that fits into the responsible big brother role for me, and I want to thank you for that, Obi-Wan. You're always there when I need you to be."

A strange look crossed Obi-Wan's features, and Zelina wasn't quite sure what that expression meant. She decided that it was unease at the open proclamation, and hurried to ease his worries. "In a completely Jedi, non-attachment way," she said with a small, wry smile.

By the time she'd finished her statement, Obi-Wan's face had morphed back into its usual mask of calm and serenity. He rose to his feet as well, eyeing her closely.

"You will be all right, though; honestly?" Obi-Wan asked carefully, studying her expression. Zelina paused, considering his question for a few more moments before she finally answered him.

"I'm the best I'm going to be right now; with a little more time, I think that I'll be back to normal," Zelina informed him honestly. She glanced down at the floor, then cast her gaze up to meet Obi-Wan's once again. "I'll see you another time Obi-Wan. Don't get into too much trouble, all right?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I should be asking you that," he replied. Zelina smiled, then turned around to continue on her way to meet with Cruiser. She needed to check how the 105th was doing morale-wise and see what she could do to help should it be low for whatever reason.

Though she was going to escape the Jedi Temple just as much as she was going to help her men. Sometimes she just needed away from the Jedi and around people who wouldn't notice her faults in following the Jedi Code.

At the thought, Zelina subconsciously touched her mother's necklace hidden under her tunics as always. There were just some things, and some people, she couldn't let go of, no matter how much the other Jedi in the order preached the no attachment principle. She just couldn't distance herself from some of her feelings, even if she'd wanted to.

* * *

"So, what's the big rush?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina were currently taking a stroll through the nightly streets of Coruscant, spending some much needed time away from all talk of the war.

At least they had been. Now they were returning to the Jedi Temple, and Obi-Wan was explaining why exactly they needed to be there so quickly when they had been perfectly content talking anything but the war a few minutes ago,

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting," Obi-Wan explained breezily, though Anakin was quick to sigh and make another comment, cutting off an explanation of why it was an emergency meeting.

"I can see it now; another long, boring debate..."

"Would you rather they pull you in to train younglings?" Ahsoka asked him. Obi-Wan perked up at her statement as if he'd remembered something, turning to Zelina.

"That reminds me, Zelina; myself and several of the other Council Members, including Master Yoda, were wondering what you thought of taking on an apprentice."

Zelina was absolutely surprised at the sudden turn of conversation, and all eyes turned to her. However, what she would have said was lost as shots suddenly rang out, coming a hair's breath away from Obi-Wan as the eldest Jedi in the group turned away on instinct to dodge the shot. They all scattered, acting on instincts ingrained into them over the course of the war as they all took cover. Anakin and Ahsoka dodged behind one group of crates, while Zelina and Obi-Wan took up the crates on the other side.

"Any idea where that shot came from?" Obi-Wan asked as the blasterfire rained down on the four. Zelina tried to poke her head from around the corner, but there was heavy fire on the side she and Obi-Wan were hiding on. Ahsoka and Anakin, however, seemed to have a better angle, as Ahsoka was quick to respond.

"A sniper; I see him up there," she said loud enough for the other pair to hear. Obi-Wan and Zelina had to rear back as a shot came dangerously close to their faces, and the pair shared a quick glance, Obi-Wan launching into a plan of attack.

"All right, here's the plan; Anakin, you flank him on the right, Ahsoka, you cover the lower street, Zelina, you run ahead and try to cut him off. I'm going after him."

With that, all four of them activated their blades, two blue, one green, and one purple springing to life as they raced down the main street together before branching off. Anakin and Obi-Wan both took the roofs on either side, Ahsoka kept to the lower street at an even pace with the shooter, and Zelina booked it to cut the shooter off.

Zelina could hear blaster fire up above, and she occasionally saw the bolts cross over the rooftops towards Anakin's side. She kept moving, however, as their momentary pause had given her time to gain ground, drawing ahead of the group and leaping onto the same rooftop as Obi-Wan. Her placement kept the shooter from going anywhere, though it would have helped if she knew where he was. She couldn't quite see him at the moment. There were high-rises everywhere, and Zelina was perched dangerously at the highest point she could find, eyes searching below for her target.

"I lost him! Obi-Wan, Zelina, do you have him?" Anakin asked over their connected links.

"I've cut off his escape from the roof, but I don't see him yet," Zelina informed them, eyes still scanning for the shooter. She did see Obi-Wan step out from where he'd been standing, head moving slowly from side to side as he tried to pick out the sniper—

_Phew!_

"Arg!"

" _Obi-Wan!_ "

Zelina watched events unfold in front of her in what seemed like slow motion as she and Anakin cried Obi-Wan's name, half of her brain screaming at her that Obi-Wan was injured, he'd been shot off of the roof and she'd watched his body falling to the ground before it dipped out of view, that he could be dead now. The other half, meanwhile, tracked the path of the bolt that had hit him backwards, and she quickly found the sniper who was currently putting his weapon away and making his break for it.

"I've got him! Go!" Zelina faintly heard Ahoska say. She didn't need any more prompt, as she was already racing to intercept the sniper.

The man never saw it coming.

Zelina dropped down from her higher ground and rammed right into him as hard as she could, sending the man flying into the wall closest to them. He hit with a sickening crack, and Zelina pounced on him in the next second, delivering a few powerful punches to the head that she said was just for good measure to be sure he was out cold, though really it was her losing control for a moment.

If Obi-Wan died because of this scum-bag...

Breathing heavily, Zelina shoved the man's limp body back to the ground, stepping back as she fought for control. She glared at him hatefully, kicking him onto his back before she paced further away as if putting distance between herself and the urge to kill him while no one was around to see. When she was sure she could master her tone, she got on her comm link to contact Anakin.

"I got him, go check on Obi-Wan, I'll be right there," Zelina said, shoving the comm link right back into her pocket without waiting for a reply. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary on the sniper, Zelina stepped up and slung the man over her shoulder unceremoniously, starting at a brisk jog back to where Obi-Wan had been shot off of the roof. She could hear Anakin before she even got off of the rooftops of the building.

"Obi-Wan! _Obi-Wan!_ "

The raw...devastation Zelina could feel coming off of Anakin in waves nearly sent her to her knees, and suddenly Zelina didn't need to be there to know what had happened, to know the ugly truth of what would be waiting for her down there on the street. Immediately Zelina was hit with a crippling pain of her own, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No..." she whispered.

She had to see it to believe it. Despite Anakin's agonized cries for Obi-Wan, she had to see it herself before she would believe it.

She didn't really process what was happening as she leapt off of the roof of the building, dropping the sniper to the ground without a second thought as she approached the streetlight Anakin and Ahsoka were huddled under. Ahsoka had tears in her eyes and Anakin was shaking something just out of Zelina's point of view, and she had to push past the finally arrived local law enforcement officers that were rushing towards the sniper. Obi-Wan finally came into view and she had to struggle to stifle her cry, dropping to her kneels beside Anakin who was trying in vain to shake Obi-Wan awake. There was a smoking blaster wound right over Obi-Wan's heart, and the man wasn't even breathing.

Panic, raw, heartbreaking panic, seized Zelina's heart. No, she couldn't lose someone else, not another person she held dear, not Obi-Wan!

But yet it was right in front of her. She didn't want to give up, she wanted the man to breathe, but not even Anakin's efforts were working, and she was overcome by a feeling of helplessness. Zelina put her fingers to Obi-Wan's jugular, stretching out for the man's Force Presence.

Nothing.

Weeping, Zelina finally stopped her meaningless efforts, moving to place her hands to Anakin's back. As tears blurred her vision to where she couldn't see him, she clung to Anakin both to give comfort and to receive, her mind unable to accept the fact that Obi-Wan was...that he'd just been...right in front of her.

To her surprise, Anakin responded to her motion, putting an arm around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. It didn't matter that they were in public, it didn't matter that Ahsoka his apprentice was right in front of them, it didn't matter what anyone thought.

Right now, Zelina and Anakin were the two Tatooine children on Naboo consoling each other once again.

Anakin and Zelina held tight to one another and poured their grief out to one another through the Force and their tears. A grief Zelina felt would never end, because nothing could fix this.

Nothing could fix the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead, and that he'd been shot right before Zelina and Anakin's eyes.

* * *

By the time that the funeral was held for Obi-Wan, Zelina had enough presence of mind to silently make the rounds among the attendants, focusing on Anakin, Satine, and Padme. Satine was practically inconsolable, just as Zelina felt, sobbing without end and trying to muffle the sound. Zelina stood beside her for quite some time with Padme on the other side, trying despite the fact she knew it was in vain to console the other woman. Eventually she gave up, moving to stand beside the stoic Anakin instead.

Anakin had locked himself away in his room and not spoken a word to anyone since the shooting, not even to Padme or Zelina. Zelina hated to think that he was shutting her out, but that was exactly what he was doing, and so far nothing she had done had changed that.

What was worse was that she'd sensed how he was internalizing things, how he was stewing in his anger and grief and pain. She was too, to a degree, but she was managing to focus on other things, like consoling the others, to get her mind off of it and avoid a complete breakdown. She would have gone to Anakin to receive solace, but of course he hadn't been available. She too was left to her pain, unable to help but think that now would be about the time when Obi-Wan stepped in to help her and talk to her.

Zelina remained silent at Anakin's side, knowing that now was not the time to try speaking with him; that time would come later. Right now, she just needed to offer her silent support.

It didn't matter that she was breaking apart on the inside, or that another piece of her had died with the passage of yet another loved one, or that she couldn't calm down enough to dispel her emotions into the Force to give her something of a reprieve, resulting in her bottling up all of the emotions raging inside of her.

What mattered was that she help those around her get through this first. Maybe after that they'd be able to help her too.

Zelina's current train of thought was interrupted as the platform with Obi-Wan's covered body slowly lowered into the ground, the floor sealing above it with a deep toned, resounding thud. A beam of orange light shot to the ceiling, signaling that his body was currently being burned.

This was it.

He was really gone now.

Even in body, there was nothing left.

Without realizing it, Anakin and Zelina simultaneously bowed their heads and squeezed their eyes shut. Though when they opened their eyes again, they held completely different emotions within their depths. Anakin's was full of a dark, grieving rage he did well to hide from the Council Members and other Jedi in the room, while Zelina's was an expression of a broken heart.

Yet for the first time, no one called either of them out for their obvious displays of attachment and, in Anakin's case, darker emotions.

* * *

Rako Hardeen, after only one day of questioning by Master Windu, was immediately placed into Coruscant's high security prison, the same one that was currently holding the young Boba Fett, the bounty hunter Cad Bane, and criminal mastermind Moralo Eval. Knowing that Obi-Wan's murderer was behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone else—well at least not anyone that Zelina particularly cared about—brought some comfort for her. Anakin obviously would have preferred a more…permanent punishment, but he was well aware that his desired punishment wouldn't be seen as anything other than revenge by many of those around him. Justice had been served, and even if Anakin still felt it wasn't enough—it never would be with the void Obi-Wan had left behind.

Anakin still hid within his room and Zelina, sensing that he would not be so receptive to a visitor, decided to go see Satine in the morning and try Anakin later. That was why she was currently at 500 Republica, sitting in Satine's living room, and watching wearily as the woman tried to pour the pair of them a drink with shaking hands. Finally, Zelina couldn't stand to watch it anymore and she gently put her hands over Satine's, standing up to help her keep her hands steady.

"Here..." Zelina murmured. Satine made a weak sound of frustration.

"I'm sorry, I should be able to pour a simple drink," Satine said in irritation, though her voice wasn't as strong as it normally was.

Zelina helped her pour the rest of the drinks, but she didn't take her hands away, gazing at Satine in concern. "How are you holding up? And Satine, please be honest with me."

The woman sighed and looked away, gazing out the window instead of at Zelina as they both took a seat on the couch. Several long moments of silence passed between them before Zelina saw a tear leak out of Satine's eyes.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Satine whispered. "It doesn't seem real."

Zelina felt her heart ache for the woman before her, her head bowed. "No, it doesn't," Zelina replied softly.

"And I never told him...I never had the chance..." Satine paused, taking a deep breath and trying to regather herself. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Satine, now is not the time to be a Duchess, or a politician of any kind," Zelina said, not unkindly. "Now is the time to grieve for a lost loved one, and to let yourself lean on friends."

Satine nodded, finally meeting Zelina's eyes as Zelina continued.

"Obi-Wan was never great at expressing his deeper feelings, but he did love you deeply," Zelina told the woman softly. "And he knew that you loved him as well, even if neither of you ever said so."

Satine smiled weakly. "Thank you, Zelina, but I've been ungracious; I know that Obi-Wan meant much to you and Master Skywalker as well. He's known the two of you since you were children, has he not? How are the two of you holding up?"

Zelina sighed. "I...I haven't really allowed myself to dwell on how I feel much. I'm trying to help everyone around me first. Maybe then I'll be able to process everything and lean on someone else in return," she spoke quietly. "I saw it happen and..."

She shook her head. "I'm more worried about Anakin right now. He's locked himself away and hasn't talked to anyone since, not even me." She cast her eyes downward. "And I know exactly how he feels because I've been where he is, and that's why I'm so worried about him."

Satine watched Zelina closely as the girl spoke, tipping her chin up so the younger girl would meet her gaze. "It sounds like perhaps you two need each other _now_ and not later. He might not get through this without you, and you need someone in return to lean on. I'd offer, but I feel that it would be more effective for the two of you to support one another."

Zelina nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just hope he'll listen; he has a habit of pushing people away when he's hurting."

Satine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get through to him."

Zelina hesitated. "What about you? Will you be all right?"

Satine nodded. "Given time...I will recover. Besides, I have other people that have been offering support, like Senator Amidala."

Zelina smiled at Satine. "Yes, Padme does have a very kind heart. If you need any support, Satine, I'll be here."

"I have no doubt you will, but I believe right now you have another friend who needs your support. I will be all right in the meantime, Zelina. Perhaps I'll even go to pay Padme a visit," Satine said, her politician mask back in place. Zelina shook her head, lifting her glass to her lips to take a drink. She wasn't going to leave without at least finishing her drink.

"I think Padme would appreciate the comfort. She knew Obi-Wan as well, and since Anakin's locked himself away she hasn't had him to lean on like usual."

Satine studied Zelina for a few moments, and Zelina suddenly felt a little uncomfortable before the woman spoke.

"She's the other woman, isn't she? The one that Skywalker loves," Satine suddenly said. Zelina found no reason to lie to her, giving a small nod.

"Yes, she is. And since she's another close friend of mine, I could never tell him and risk coming between them. She knows though, how I feel about him. But she also knows I wouldn't ever make an advance on him out of respect for their feelings for one another. Not that I could with the Jedi Code," Zelina said wistfully, looking away.

Satine's hand returned to Zelina's shoulder, and Zelina looked up at the woman. Satine had a few tears in her eyes. "You are a wonderful, rare being Zelina. I feel blessed to know you. I find your sacrifice touching, but you should know that from what I've seen, even if he does not realize it, he shares similar feelings for you."

Zelina smiled weakly, taking a sip from her drink. "Thank you, Satine. Maybe one day he will realize those feelings...maybe one day he'll find out how I feel." Zelina shrank at the thought, her mind flashing back to Zygerria. "Though I don't know if that would be the best with how committed he is to Padme. Things may never be the same between us again, and not necessarily for the better."

Satine gave her a sympathetic look. "You might be surprised."

Zelina nodded, finishing her drink and standing. "I better go see him, then. Make sure that he's all right..."

Satine rose as well, returning Zelina's nod. "That would be best. Take care, Zelina; I shall see you another time then."

Zelina inclined her head. "Another time. You take care as well Satine...I know Obi-Wan would want us to keep fighting even in the wake of his death," Zelina finished in a bare whisper before she turned and left, silent tears tracking down her face.

* * *

It wasn't long before Zelina found herself standing in the hall outside of Anakin's quarters. She received several stares from passing Jedi wondering why she was just standing outside of the room, but she ignored them, working up her courage. Once she was certain she'd collected herself, she rapped gently against the door.

"Anakin...would you let me in, please?" Zelina called gently. This hadn't been the first time she'd tried and failed to get Anakin to open his door. She heard no reply and she heaved a sigh. "Anakin, I know you're in there, please let me in."

Still no reply. Zelina felt a sharp spike of hurt and frustration, and she turned her head away from the hall. "Anakin, he was my friend too."

There was several long moments of silence before, miraculously, the door opened and Zelina was admitted inside of Anakin's chambers. By the time she closed the door behind her he was already on the other side of the room, standing in a corner by his workbench. He had his back turned towards her, and Zelina felt another pang go through her heart. Wordlessly she entered his room, sitting on the bed that was situated close to Anakin's workbench. Several heartbeats of silence passed between them where neither of them so much as made eye contact. Anakin wasn't even tinkering with anything.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Say something, please?"

"What is there to say?" Anakin replied, his voice sharp.

Zelina sighed. "Anakin, you can't just lock yourself away—"

"Oh? And why can't I? You did!" Anakin snapped. "In fact, you're still locked away, and you almost never open up about anything. So why am I not allowed to?"

"Because Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to," Zelina said just as sharply, standing up as Anakin rounded on her.

"Obi-Wan's not here!"

"Which is why I'm the one telling you," Zelina responded a little harsher than she meant to. She released a long breath, forcing herself to meet Anakin's blazing gaze. "I didn't say anything at first because you're allowed time to grieve, Anakin, but we all have to keep going, if not for ourselves than for those around us or for the ones we've lost. Besides, this isn't you! You never lock yourself away no matter how bad things get. At the worst you internalize and explode at the worst moment, so why lock yourself away now?"

Anakin turned away from her with a sound of aggravation deep in his throat. "You don't understand—"

"Anakin Skywalker, don't you dare tell me I don't understand," Zelina growled in a dangerous tone that actually caused him to shrink and turn back around to face her warily. "Don't you dare forget that I've been right where you are, except my master's killer is still at large and causing a large amount of the suffering in the galaxy. Especially don't forget that I cared about Obi-Wan too, and that he was like a brother to me as well."

Here her voice cracked and she looked away, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "And while you've shut everyone out, you've also managed to forget that you're not the only one suffering because of this. You haven't even visited Padme—believe me, I know, because I had to be the one to comfort her over the news since you went right to your quarters and locked yourself away."

Zelina crossed her arms over her chest as if to hold in all of the pain. "What happened to being there for one another, Ani? Because I've wanted to be here for you, and I've needed you here for me, and yet you've been hiding in here by yourself. Never mind that you haven't even seen your wife," Zelina said in a soft, accusing tone. Her eyes were now squeezed shut to hold the tears at bay.

"I know Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to do any of this. He'd want us to grieve, and then keep fighting for the cause he gave his life for." She shook her head. "At least you received some justice by seeing to it that Hardeen was locked away."

She jumped when, moments after saying that, she felt arms wrapping around her, finding herself within Anakin's embrace. He crushed her towards his chest, his arms holding her fast as his face buried into her hair. Shocked, it took Zelina a few moments to hide her face within his chest, though her surprise only increased when she felt Anakin's tears wetting her hair. That prompted her own emotions to catch up to her, and she started to cry into his chest as well, welcoming the comfort his arms presented to her as she snaked her own arms around his torso to constrict him in an equally tight hug.

"I just can't accept that he's gone. He can't be," Anakin whispered gruffly into Zelina's ear. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, letting her sob at his words slip free.

"I know, I...I can't either," Zelina replied quietly. "He survived so much more—a Sith, a shipwreck, so many odds stacked against us—it's almost impossible to believe he'd...that a sniper, of all things..."

After that statement, they didn't speak. They simply held each other and let their emotions flow over for only each other's eyes to see. Before she left, Zelina made Anakin promise her to go see his wife and Padawan, as well as to try and get his life going again. Only then did she leave, feeling slightly better after the moment she'd shared with him.

Of course, none of them had counted on Rako Hardeen breaking out of jail with Cad Bane and Moralo Eval only a few days after Obi-Wan's death.


	37. Season 4: Chasing Hardeen

Zelina managed to talk one of the council members into letting her investigate how Hardeen, Bane, and Eval had escaped purely for the sake of improving the security of the prison. Really, she wanted to get a lead on the three, two of them for personal reasons.

Like she was going to tell the Jedi Masters that.

Now, after a very thorough search and a full detailed report to the council and the head of security for the prison the three had escaped from, she was sitting in Anakin's room, giving him a rundown of what she had found.

"Boba Fett started a riot in the cafeteria—from the looks of it one of Eval's crew may have bribed him into starting one. In the confusion the three slipped out and made their way to the morgue, where they rode the shoots down to the crematorium. They overwhelmed the guards, had a quick getaway to the outside from there, were now armed, and stole a police speeder and fled the scene. After that they ditched the speeder and stole some poor Aqualish's freighter," Zelina explained from her seat on Anakin's bed while Anakin paced the length of the room in a fury.

"Any idea as to where they were headed?" Anakin asked, his tone hard.

"No, none. We'll know when they appear though, as the ship's already been reported missing," Zelina explained.

"That's not good enough!" Anakin exclaimed harshly. "He shouldn't have escaped in the first place—I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

" _Anakin_ ," Zelina said sharply, and Anakin rounded on her.

"No, Zelina, I will not calm down. I've earned the right to be angry about this," Anakin snapped.

"At the very least, try to think rationally," Zelina replied in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Oh, like you do when Grievous is around?"

Zelina stood up at his words, her expression cold. "Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave," she said in a cool tone, turning to leave. She almost made it to the door before Anakin's voice stopped her.

"Zelina, I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, you shouldn't have," Zelina returned, keeping her back to him. "You know Anakin, there are people that want to help you, but we can't if you keep pushing us away. When you calm down again, you know how to find me."

Before Anakin could even protest, Zelina left the room, shaking her head and nursing her hurt that he would stoop so low as to make such a jab.

Anakin didn't chase after Zelina—he knew the damage had been done. Now Zelina wanted to be left alone and he'd chased off one of his best sources of support. Still, with the news she'd given him he still needed someone to talk to, and his guilt at chasing her off only deepened.

But for now she needed space, he needed someone to vent to, and he could only think of one place to go to.

With that thought in mind, Anakin rose to his feet and left his room in the Temple, one destination firmly in his mind.

* * *

"General; we're prepared to make our departure as soon as you give the word."

Zelina turned to Cruiser and gave him a small smile, nodding somewhat sharply. "Then we should make a swift departure, shouldn't we?"

Cruiser inclined his head. "I'll go tell the Admiral so he can set course for Nal Hutta."

"Thank you, Cruiser," Zelina said gently, turning back to the display before her of the planet and the report in her hand as her Captain left. There had been a sighting of Rako Hardeen and his ragtag group on Nal Hutta, and Zelina was now continuing her chase of the fugitives, even if she hadn't resolved her issue with Anakin yet. Right now she had a lead on Obi-Wan's killer, and she wasn't going to let the man slip through her fingers again. Determination glinting in her eyes, Zelina flipped through the vague report, studying the coordinates and the information on the town Hardeen had been spotted in intently. She wanted to get there as fast as possible, hopefully to intercept the group of criminals before they made a break for it and moved to a different system. If they were smart, they wouldn't stay on Nal Hutta long and would leave as soon as possible, and Zelina was hoping to catch them before they could. Even if she didn't get there fast enough, she could still stay on their tail. She would catch them—Obi-Wan's killer would not continue to roam free, not while Zelina was still alive and breathing.

Suddenly, Cruiser returned, looking rather grim. "General, I'm afraid I have some bad news to report."

Zelina frowned, turning around to face Cruiser. "What is it?"

"It appears that the Jedi Council have removed the bounty on Hardeen and his accomplices. It appears they have ceased their attempts to find them, at least with the military. The Admiral can't take us to Nal Hutta."

"What?" Zelina stated incredulously, facing him completely. "How could they? Why would they? He was hardly in there for what, one, two days and he's already loose, and they're going to let him run free?"

Zelina felt annoyance and anger ripple through her, but she stored them away, pinching the bridge of her nose as her mind raced to come up with what she would do now. Surprisingly, she ended up choosing to do a very Anakin-like thing.

"If any Jedi asks, I'm taking a brief personal leave to clear my head so that I'm still acting at my fullest potential," Zelina said steadily.

"And where will you actually be, if I may ask, General?"

"I can't tell you Cruiser, for your sake, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

A light of understanding arose in Cruiser's eyes and he nodded, standing aside. "I'll be sure to tell them, General."

Zelina paused by the door. "Oh, and if anyone does inventory, tell them you lent a fighter to the 501st because they needed it...and thank you, Cruiser, it means a lot."

"Of course, General, anything for you. Just be careful out there, all right?"

"You know me Cruiser, I'm always careful."

"I would have never guessed."

* * *

"Yeah, they were here—a Duros, a man with a funny tattoo, and a Phindian, all male," the bartender was telling Zelina as she batted her eyelashes at him. "They sure made a mess of my place too—and they didn't even pay for the damage they did or the drink the man with the tattoo had. But I took care of them, showed them who was boss."

Zelina laughed softly, giving the Ithorian a lazy smile. "I'm sure you did, a tough guy like you. I hope they don't come back and give you more trouble, or you'll probably be putting some thugs in the hospital," she said with a playful pout.

"Nah, they won't be any more trouble: I heard the man with the tattoo say he had a ship. It sounded like they were going to leave, and the Phindian was all too happy to do so. We probably won't be seeing any more of those troublemakers."

"Good. A good man like you doesn't need those kind of roughians around here," Zelina told him with a dazzling smile. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving the Ithorian a sad smile. "I would love to stay and talk more, Darling, but I have to be somewhere now—perhaps another time we can...get to know each other better?"

As Zelina winked at the bartender, he chuckled. "I should hope so. You be careful out there, all right? Nal Hutta isn't a place for a pretty little lady like you."

Zelina grinned at him, tossing a few credits—tip included—onto the counter as she turned to leave. "Oh, it's the thugs that should be careful around me, Sweetie."

* * *

Outside, a ship had just landed, it's occupants—a female Togruta and a male Human—disembarking in the middle of a conversation.

"What makes you think Obi-Wan's murderer is on Nal Hutta?" Ahsoka asked.

"I got a tip from the Chancellor himself," Anakin stated with vain pride in his voice as a ship took off behind him.

"How are we going to find them?" Ahsoka asked skeptically.

"Ahsoka, you should know by now, if you want to find a low life..."

"You start at the saloon," Ahsoka finished, pointing to the building on their right.

* * *

Zelina had just started on her way down the far right ramp of the saloon, headed for the shipyard to see if she could get even closer to Hardeen's group, when she felt something twinge at the edge of her senses. She paused with a frown, stopping and looking around the vicinity with the thought that perhaps she was sensing Hardeen. However, her gaze fell upon two beings that were just entering the saloon, and alarm bells rang in her head.

"Oh no," she muttered, cursing Anakin for delaying her as she jogged back to the saloon. She heard a few squeals inside from the Gamorreans that acted as the law in the town, followed by clapping. Walking inside, a few of the beastly creatures were still picking themselves off of the floor, where it seemed they had been thrown, most likely by Anakin.

"The fugitives are already gone," she heard the bartender say as she picked her way down the hall.

"All three of them were here?" came Anakin's voice.

"Two came in, left with the third."

"When did they leave?" came Ahsoka's voice as Zelina finally entered the main room.

"Nothing's free on Nal Hutta, especially in—"

Zelina felt the surge in the Force from Anakin before it manifested itself, and the bartender was risen into the air by some unseen force, choking. Anger sparked inside of Zelina, and she stomped up to Anakin, brushing past a suddenly frightened and worried Ahsoka.

"I don't have time for games," Anakin growled, but Zelina was already there, and she grasped Anakin's hand in an iron grip, yanking him away from the bartender with fire in her eyes and a voice with the sharp crack of a whip.

"Let him go, Anakin. You're leaving, now."

Anakin did a double take to see her there, and Zelina took his distraction—Ahsoka's too—as time to compensate the bartender with a few credits and shove them out of the saloon. Anakin had recovered his wits by then, pulling himself free from Zelina. "What are you doing? You're wasting time; Obi-Wan's killer is going to get away now!"

"No, you're wasting my time by making me act as babysitter," Zelina snapped, getting right back up in his face. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?"

"Getting information," Anakin shot back. "What are _you_ even doing here?"

"Tracking Obi-Wan's killer the right way! Kriff it, Anakin, what did you think you were doing using the dark side to get that bartender to talk? I already got that information without causing a scene, but I had to backtrack to keep you from doing something stupid." Zelina fixed him with a glare, shoving past him and making her way to the shipyard once more. "You keep using the dark side more and more, but instead of getting worried you just seem to justify it, and I'm getting really sick of it."

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked; Zelina could hear the scowl in his voice.

"I'm chasing after my lead—hopefully the detour you cost me doesn't make them slip just out of my grasp. If you're coming, hurry up, because I'm not waiting—and no more stunts like what you pulled in there. I'd thought that poodoo had stopped with Poggle."

Anakin didn't say anything, but she could feel Anakin and Ahsoka following her. The curiosity and concern came off of Ahsoka in thick waves, but she held her tongue in Anakin's presence, probably reserving her questions for Zelina's ears only.

The group made their way to the shipyard, though Zelina was seeing no sign of the three fugitives. Just as she was beginning to feel like they had missed the group with the entire saloon ordeal, they managed to find the ship dealer. Zelina was swift to converge on him, Anakin hot on her heels while Ahsoka struggled to keep up with how quickly the two were moving, never mind the friction between the two at the moment.

After some questioning that confirmed the fugitives had indeed already left, Zelina finally got her first break in their chase—one she'd been waiting desperately to come across.

"How do you know they couldn't have gotten very far?" Anakin asked sharply from beside Zelina. The Bith rattled off a few more words, which Anakin echoed out loud for the other two's benefit. "So you only gave them enough fuel to reach the nearest fueling station on Orondia, which is owned by your brother...well that's a nice little money making scam."

Anakin tossed him a few credits of compensation, as Zelina had compensated the last, and they all turned to leave while the Bith happily went his way a little richer.

"We better get going—Orondia is pretty deserted. They may steal a ship there to throw us off their trail," Ahsoka commented.

"I like you're thinking," Anakin commented.

"And on the way, you can explain to me how you're here," Zelina said coolly, falling into step beside him.

"I was given permission by the chancellor himself—a mission from him, if you will—to track down the ones conspiring against him. It's Republic intelligence that Moralo Eval has a plot against the chancellor, and since Rako Hardeen is traveling with him, that means I can track Obi-Wan's killer. Now, how are you out here?"

"I told Cruiser to say I was taking a personal leave to clear my head. And if anyone asks, I donated a starfighter to the 501st, and that's why it's missing from my little collection," Zelina said indifferently.

"I'll try to remember that," Anakin said, returning the cold-shoulder attitude. Ahsoka glanced in confusion between the two, not used to seeing them act this way towards each other. Still, she held her silence as Master and Padawan broke off to make their way to their ship while Zelina headed towards her starfighter.

"I'll meet you at the fuel station. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime," she scolded him gently, starting to feel the beginnings of guilt for the way they were treating each other at the moment.

Anakin didn't even glance her way, which hurt. "Yeah, I'll see you there," he said stiffly, disappearing into the ship. Ahsoka gave her an apologetic look before she too disappeared into the ship. Zelina turned away with a dejected sigh, climbing into the cockpit and starting the ship up, feeling more than just a little put off.

* * *

When they arrived, Anakin had pulled just in front of Zelina and took the lead, guiding them to the fueling station on the planet while Zelina trailed along. They had opened communications between their ships so that the instant they saw one of the fugitives, both parties would know.

In fact, Ahsoka had just made a sighting.

"Look, it's Cad Bane," she suddenly announced as they were making a slow trip around the fueling station.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, his voice tense. Ahsoka made a noise of disgust.

"Who else where's a hat like that?"

Zelina cast her gaze towards the ship they had to be indicating, taking in the large grey freighter with the yellow trim as it began to rise from its spot on the platform.

"Good point," Anakin muttered before the two ships fell into position to tail the freighter.

"I got port, you get starboard?" Zelina asked, already moving into position.

"How about I've got above, you've got below. Just don't let them get away this time."

"Oh, they haven't had the chance to try and get away from me," Zelina said darkly. "They've stayed ahead of me, but they haven't gotten away from me."

With that, Zelina dipped low under the ship while Anakin took the position above, jostling the ship as he rammed into it to get their attention. Zelina could just barely see that Anakin had ended up pulling in front of them, but she couldn't see much else beyond that. She did jostle their underbelly and take a few shots as well, though she quickly fell behind the ship, knowing she would be of better use there.

"What's the plan, Ani?" Zelina asked, keeping her finger on the trigger should she need to fire.

"Just follow my lead," Anakin instructed. "And help me herd them over to that rock valley over there."

"I'm on it," Zelina announced, taking a few shots to press the ship forward while Anakin stayed in an above and in front position, occasionally bumping into the ship to keep it on the track he wanted it while they struggled to break free of his herding. He hit the top a few times to make the ship skirt along the ground. Eventually, Anakin applied the brakes and ended up hovering over the ship, and the rest of his plan was made known to Zelina over the communications unit.

"Take over—I'll bring them down," Anakin said firmly to Ahsoka. Zelina didn't bother to argue with him as she knew he had probably already left the controls, but she immediately started looking for a place she could land so that Anakin had her help should he need it. For now, she would fly close and do her best to cover him.

Within moments, Zelina saw Anakin jump from his ship onto the fugitive's ship, and she came closer in an attempt to keep an eye on what would come next. Anakin's blade sprung to life as he began to work on the engines, trying to make the ship unflyable. It took a few moments, but not long after he landed another form joined him on the wing, but the wide hat and blue skin made it clear that the second figure was Cad Bane. Wanting to keep her friend safe, Zelina came in fast and fired at Bane, forcing Bane back and giving Anakin the breathing room he needed—with the way her friend was right now, she didn't trust the Skywalker to not make a stupid mistake and be acting on emotions alone at the moment. He could easily wind up doing something that would get him killed.

That thought had hardly crossed her mind before Anakin abandoned his task of attacking the engine in favor of chasing down Bane, which Zelina had tried to make clear was not Anakin's problem by making it Zelina's job to keep him away. Apparently, Anakin was up for the challenge and wanted to be pushed, bearing down upon the bounty hunter relentlessly. Whoever was piloting the fugitives' ship saw what was happening as Anakin chased Bane to the tip of the ship's nose, and the pilot swerved the ship, trying to knock off Anakin and possibly Bane as well in the process.

Anakin managed to keep his footing, and Zelina brought her ship to run alongside the fugitive ship as the fugitive ship began to fire. Ahsoka took up the rear now, with Zelina flying around the ship in preparation to engage again should she so need to. Admist the explosions, she couldn't see what was coming up, but she did know that suddenly she needed to veer far to port, and she just barely missed an arching rock formation the fugitive ship went right through, one Ahsoka didn't see in time. Ahsoka crashed into the fugitive ship as Zelina came back around, and Zelina saw the blue light that was Anakin's lightsaber fly through the air with the darker shadow still attached.

Zelina gunned her ship through the air, able to level off her ship below his form in time for him to react. Instead of landing on her speeder, however, he jumped off of it, controlling his fall so that he landed somewhere on the ground. That left Zelina needing to land so that she could help with the confrontation back on the ground—something she did as soon as she found a flat surface nearby. She popped the cockpit and jumped out in one fluid motion, already on her feet and racing for the crash site.

She could feel Anakin's anger beginning to swirl in the air, stronger and stronger with each passing moment. It only served to fuel her steps, as she was positive that meant he had found Rako. Sure enough, she soon felt the mild disturbance equal to that of a fight, though it was nowhere near mild when she looked at the rage building inside of Anakin through their bond.

Thick fog covered the area, making it so much harder for Zelina to find Anakin, and she had to force herself to slow down and think lest she accidentally overshoot. However, her job was made easier when she heard blasterfire, changing directions to follow the sound. Eventually, she was able to make out the faint blue light of Anakin's lightsaber as well, though it was still so far away...

The light suddenly disappeared, and Zelina felt Anakin's pain growing with every second she spent apart from him. Fear beginning to crop up over what was happening, Zelina increased her pace and rushed to the scene as fast as she could. Just before she arrived, she felt shock zip through their connection, and just as fast as the unexpected emotion reached her, Anakin suddenly lost consciousness.

When she came upon the scene, Rako was just beginning to dust himself off and rise from beside Anakin's fallen form while Bane pointed his blaster at Anakin, ready for a kill shot. Before Bane could do so, Zelina unclipped her violet saber, activated it, and then threw it through the air in a deadly spiral, leaping from the cliff she was on that placed her above the scene as she did so.

Her blade guided by the Force, the violate lightsaber cut cleanly through Bane's blaster, rendering it useless as she landed in a protective crouch over Anakin, snatching her blade out of the air as it returned to her without ever touching the ground. As if to add the finishing touch to her unspoken threat, Zelina activated her emerald blade as well, glaring murder at the two fugitives before her.

"Get away from him," she warned in a deadly voice.

"The ship is still operational—I got it working. Now let's get out of here," came a new voice. Zelina refused to take her eyes off of Bane and Rako despite the arrival of Eval, her threat clear in her very pose. As much as she wanted to see Rako brought to justice over Obi-Wan, Zelina was _not_ about to lose Anakin too.

"You're lucky we're in a hurry, pretty lady," Bane purred. "Oh yes, I remember you—hard not to. We both know I could outstep you in this dance any day."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zelina shot sharply. She heard Ahsoka's quick steps coming up behind her, but she didn't budge, remaining the shield that would keep Anakin from the two criminals in front of her. Hopefully Ahsoka would be smart enough to know she couldn't take them on her own.

Before Ahsoka even reached them—why had it taken her so long?—the criminals turned and left, and once it was clear that they would not be turning around Zelina knelt beside Anakin, gently touching his face to turn his head to her and probing at his presence in the Force.

"Ani...Ani, wake up," she said softly, brushing some of the hair from his face. She could tell he wasn't seriously injured, just unconscious, which made her wonder why Rako or Bane or whoever had done this to him didn't kill him, or even seriously hurt him for that matter. It took him a moment, but eventually Anakin stirred, the same time Ahsoka slipped to the ground beside Zelina.

"Master? Master, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked in concern as Anakin began to cough from the dust that was now in the air as the fugitive ship lifted off of the ground. He seemed to be physically fine, so Zelina tried to get him to his feet, but Anakin dropped right back to where he was, his presence in unquestionable turmoil. Zelina could feel so many emotions coursing through him at the moment: pain, anger, betrayal, hurt, relief, confusion...

"Ani, what is it?" Zelina asked in concern, gently touching his face once more to get him to look at her even as Anakin squeezed his eyes shut.

"That's why I felt a connection," Anakin grit out, sounding lost and wounded at the same time he sounded angry. "Obi-Wan's still alive."

Zelina blinked and sat back in surprise. "What?" she whispered. "But Ani...we saw...I don't see how that could be possible."

"I don't either...but believe me, I'm going to find out; believe me," he said firmly.

Zelina looked at him dubiously, but didn't vocalize her doubt any further. Instead, she and Ahsoka helped him to his feet, though Zelina shook her head when the young girl went to go start the ship.

"I've got it, Ahsoka. Would you mind flying my starfighter back? I need to talk to Anakin alone," Zelina said softly. Ahsoka frowned, but she could see the light of seriousness in Zelina's eyes, so she didn't question her and instead went to go fly Zelina's starfighter while Zelina got Anakin comfortable on the ship he'd flown. Once he was settled, and after some scolding to stay in place while she fired up the ship, Zelina warmed the ship up and guided them off of the planet and out of the system, back towards Coruscant. Once they were well on their way to Coruscant, Zelina returned to where Anakin was resting, leaning against the wall.

"I think we need to talk," Zelina said quietly. Anakin looked away, the anger and hurt evident in his gaze before he did so.

"What's there to talk about?" he forced out between grit teeth. Zelina sighed.

"Ani, you know I don't like it when we fight," Zelina said in exasperation. "I don't want to be on any kind of bad terms with you right now— _especially_ right now."

Anakin glared at her. "You didn't even give me the chance to apologize, Zelina—you slammed the door," Anakin bit out.

"You were the one treating those trying to help you so harshly," Zelina returned. "But I don't want to be placing blame on one another, Ani. I can't stand such animosity between us, and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Anakin said indifferently.

"No, you're not," Zelina returned. "You've been using the dark side left and right, you're attacking without thinking and you were almost killed earlier today—and you're building up these emotions and making yourself a ticking time bomb, and I'm worried about when that bomb will go off."

"I didn't realize you cared," Anakin said bitterly. Zelina flinched, wounded.

"Ani, you know I've always cared…" Zelina said softly. "But you're not the only one affected by everything that's happening, and you forget that I'm hurting too, and the way you've been treating everyone hasn't helped."

Anakin sighed, still not looking at her. "All I've been doing is trying to bring Obi-Wan's killer to justice."

Zelina shook her head. "No, Ani, you've been waiting for me to catch him. While I was out running around looking for them, you locked yourself away and wouldn't talk to anyone. And you know that doesn't justify your recent usage of the dark side either."

"I've only been doing what I have to in order to catch them," Anakin returned, but Zelina was quick to cut him off, and she went right for the jugular.

"Anakin, I promised your son I'd look out for you, and part of that promise was to help you with these darker tendencies of yours. You've been making that rather difficult. And I understand that I was harsh earlier, but you were using the dark side and I was still upset over what happened back at the Temple. That does not mean that I suddenly don't care about you at all and I'm not going to try and watch out for you, and that I don't want to put this behind us."

Anakin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," he finally muttered under his breath. Zelina sighed, taking a seat across from him.

"And I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder and not letting you apologize. I just felt like you needed a little bit of a reality check because it wasn't the first time you'd treated me badly since the…incident."

At that, Anakin finally met her gaze. "I know it sounds crazy, Zee, but I sensed Obi-Wan. He's alive. I don't know how; I just know that he is."

Zelina sighed, studying his gaze and gauging his sincerity and surety before she nodded. "Then I guess we'll have to try and get answers from the Council whenever we get back to the Temple."

Anakin snorted. "Like they'll tell us anything?"

Zelina shook her head. "Well then, if we don't ask we'll just have to wait for the Force to answer our questions."

"Or we could find the answers ourselves."

"Yes, but we've lost the trail, and it seems you're definitely not thinking clearly whenever those three are involved. I think you need some time to clear your head before we jump back into the fight. Maybe you should go spend some time with Padmé?"

Anakin scowled. "You know all that does is make me more restless. I can't take a break until this cursed mess is cleared up."

"Fine—but I still think that you need some time away from everything before you kill someone—or get yourself killed," Zelina said pointedly, rising to her feet. "For now, why don't you get some rest? It will be a while before we're back in Coruscant."

Anakin sighed. "Fine…I'll try."

Zelina paused at the door, turning to face him as she decided to say one more thing. "Ani…I'm sorry if I ever snap at you, or seem rude. I'm just worried about you, and just like I know you feel it's your duty to take care of me, it's also my duty to take care of you. I'm just trying to stay true to that responsibility I feel I have. No matter what fights or disagreements we have…I care about you. Truly and deeply," Zelina told him softly.

Anakin gazed at her quietly for a few moments, prone on the bed she had placed him in. "I care about you too, Zee; with or without the fights," Anakin replied quietly.

Zelina nodded, deciding not to ruin the fragile moment with any excessive words before she left the room, returning to the cockpit where she sat in the pilot's seat and promptly began to doze until their arrival.

* * *

Strangely enough, Zelina and Anakin were not immediately called in to see someone upon their return to the Temple, something that surprised Zelina greatly. However, she wasn't about to look a gift eopie in the mouth, and while Anakin scurried away—hopefully to take Zelina's advice and go see Padmé—she made her way for her quarters. She didn't get that far though, as Ahsoka appeared to tail her.

"Hey, Zelina," Ahsoka called, though she seemed a little bashful when she received a few disapproving looks from a handful of Jedi who had been passing at the moment. "I mean, excuse me Master Du'ahn, I was hoping to catch up to you."

Zelina chuckled, gesturing the young girl closer. "It's all right, Ahsoka, you can call me Zelina, you know that. We were both Padawans at the same time, you know."

"I know…so I was wondering, back there, on that planet," Ahsoka said vaguely for those that might overhear. "What was that between you two? I've never seen you act like that. And you said something about the other side?"

Zelina sighed, glancing around and gesturing for Ahsoka to follow her into one of the adjacent rooms. "Understandably, Anakin hasn't been the same since the Obi-Wan incident, but we got into a fight of sorts the other day and things were never resolved, so there was still ice between us. As for the dark side…Anakin has a bad habit of tapping into it when he's impatient or upset, or when things get personal. He's done it before, and I'm hoping to help him get over that nasty habit of his. He tends to justify it by the fact he got results or he was able to provide what was needed in the end, but honestly, the ends don't justify the means," Zelina said quietly.

Ahsoka nodded. "Oh…okay. I was just confused about what the two of you were talking about. I…I have noticed some of Skyguy's darker habits, but…I never thought it was anything serious."

Zelina looked away. "Honestly…I think he toes the line a little too much these days, but that's my opinion. Don't let me affect yours—that's for you to decide."

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, but then gave a slight nod of confirmation. "All right. Thank you for being honest with me, Zelina."

"Anytime," Zelina said with a smile, clasping her shoulder. At that moment, her comm unit started to go off, and Zelina raised an eyebrow, pulling it out. "Du'ahn."

"Zee, Master Yoda wants to speak with both of us in his chambers," came Anakin's voice, and Zelina frowned.

"Master Yoda? That sounds rather serious…" Zelina commented. "I'll be right there."

Zelina clicked the device off, turning to Ahsoka. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't keep Master Yoda waiting," Ahsoka stated, stepping out of the way and watching her leave.

* * *

Anakin was waiting for Zelina by the time she arrived, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. He looked up once Zelina was a few paces away, though it was Zelina who spoke first.

"Did you get to see her?" Zelina asked, and Anakin gave her a small half-smile.

"No, not yet. I didn't even make it there."

"I'm sorry. Maybe afterwards?"

"Yeah, perhaps."

The door opened then, and the two straightened, falling into business mode as Anakin entered first, Zelina filing in close behind him. Yoda was sitting with his back to the door on one of the cushions in his room, and Anakin folded his arms across his chest. Zelina caught a flicker of distrust in Anakin's eyes, but she didn't say anything about it.

"You summoned us, Master?"

"Wrong to deceive you, it was…but much at stake, there is," Yoda said softly as he scooted around to face them.

_Deceive us? What does he mean deceive us?_

Anakin, however, seemed to know instantly what was going on by his angry proclamation. "So I was right! Obi-Wan is still alive!"

"Skywalker," Yoda stated, holding out a passive hand. "A powerful Jedi you and Du'ahn are. Yet unpredictable and dangerous, you can be, to both your friends and your enemies. And follow you, Du'ahn tends to. For Obi-Wan, on your patience everything depends."

Zelina was stupefied first. Obi-Wan really was…alive? He hadn't died? He…he didn't have a killer? She'd been spending all of her energy on a killer that wasn't even a killer? With another revelation, she realized that perhaps…Hardeen was Obi-Wan in disguise.

_Force!_

And Satine…poor Satine…all of Anakin's grief…

How could they put them through that? How could they? They'd been utterly devastated, and no one said anything! After the funeral, hadn't they been entitled to the truth if they'd been trying to sell his death? They could have been told after the funeral! Why not at all?

While Zelina's hurt and anger grew, Anakin spoke once more, and his words of concern were like a brutal chiding to her. Here was Anakin Skywalker, Mr. Short-Fuse, and instead of focusing on his anger and hurt at the moment like she was always scolding him for, he was putting that aside in favor of concern for his friend, and Zelina was the one feeling hurt and angry. "What if he needs our help?"

Yoda hummed. "If you leave, help him, you could. But his future…uncertain, is. Trust in Obi-Wan, we must."


	38. Season 4: Crisis On Naboo

"I will say, your call was unexpected but not unwelcome despite the lateness of the hour. What is it, Zelina?"

Zelina sat on the edge of her bed in her temple quarters in the middle of the night, handheld hologram device projecting a small image of Satine Kryze. The woman looked tired, and appeared to have just woken up, but Zelina had said it was important, so the woman had answered.

"It may be a little difficult to hear…but I believed that you had a right to know just as much as Anakin and I had," Zelina started seriously. "We were informed recently, by Grandmaster Yoda, that Obi-Wan isn't dead, but is in fact very much alive—his death was faked."

The woman stared at Zelina for a few moments before, suddenly, she moved, appearing to rise from her seat on her end and start pacing, obviously in shock. Zelina sort of felt bad for not softening the blow much, but she knew it would have been better than beating around the bush or being elusive. She didn't speak, giving Satine the time she needed before Zelina spoke.

Eventually, Satine came to a stop, turning to face her little image of Zelina, struggling between keeping her political mask in place and allowing her conflict of emotions to show. "Why?" was all she seemed able to ask.

"He…I can't say much, but he's working an undercover mission, a deeply undercover mission. It required his death to be faked, and it would appear that they didn't tell anyone so it would be convincing. However, the Council never telling those that are close to him after that goal was accomplished was a mistake in my opinion."

Satine covered her face with her hands, taking a few more moments. "He's alive…he's really…still alive."

Zelina nodded. "Yes, he is…and after all this is over I'll be sure to have him contact you."

Satine looked up at her, a myriad of emotions shimmering in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll…I'll let you go now so you can get back to what you need to be doing…and so I have time to cope with all of this."

"Of course Satine…I know how much you care about him. I also know that if it was Anakin…I'd want someone to tell me as well."

"Until next time then, Zelina."

"Until next time."

And with that, the message was over, and Zelina was fairly certain Satine was taking the time to have a good cry while no one was around.

Zelina knew she'd had her own fair share of those.

* * *

"As you can see, we've mapped the Chancellor's route to and from the festival stage. We'll know where he'll be at every moment from the time we land on Naboo," Windu was saying. A selection of Jedi, mostly Council Members, were standing in the main war room around a hologram that projected the layout of Theed, Naboo, a yellow line marking the Chancellor's path during his stay on Naboo.

Anakin, Zelina, and Ahsoka all lingered near the back, watching the Council Members discuss the plan. Anakin and Zelina were, understandably, still upset about the Council keeping the fact that Obi-Wan was alive from them, so they were keeping their distance—something Zelina had decided on if only to keep Anakin from doing something rash. Force knew he was liable to do so when he was upset, and he didn't need to embarrass himself or cause more conflict.

"What security measures are in place?" Plo Koon, who was standing beside Shaak Ti, asked.

Windu zoomed in on the image before him, already speaking. "The Naboo Royal Guard will have armed sentries at all entry points of the palace. The stage itself will she sealed off by a ray shield for the duration of the event."

"I see nothing here to worry about," Anakin stated from his corner, his voice only slightly terse towards Master Windu.

 _Good,_ Zelina thought. _At least he's putting forth some effort._

"With complacency, comes vulnerability," Yoda suddenly interjected, startling Zelina. When had he been there? And he was simply three steps away from here.

_You'd think I'd be used to it by now…_

"It is what we do not see, that concerns me. A long time to plan his attack, Count Dooku had," Yoda finished.

"Yes, we thought we'd have an advantage with Obi-Wan on the inside, but we've had no communications from him in days," Windu added, his words causing Anakin's temper to swiftly spark to life before Anakin stepped forward, jabbing a finger in Windu's direction.

"Obi-Wan will do his part—let's make sure we do ours," Anakin said sternly. With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, apparently done with the meeting.

Zelina moved to join him, though she still caught the glance that Yoda and Windu shared at Anakin's small moment. Resolutely, she ignored them, choosing not to comment in favor of not stirring up unnecessary trouble and so she could keep up with Anakin.

Zelina easily tailed the Master and Padawan pair until, as it was obvious they weren't in any kind of discussion, Zelina made the last few strides to come even with them just as they rounded a corner into the main hall.

_Time to try and cheer these two up._

"You know…I can't wait until this entire…ordeal is over with. I feel like we've been doing far too much idling while we wait for information. I'll be glad when the festival is over with and this entire Naboo plot incident is behind us."

"You won't be the only one," Ahsoka said with a sigh, and even though she had her gaze cast down Zelina was rather sure Ahsoka was referring to Anakin.

"And while we're there, I'm sure Padmé will be glad to see you," Zelina said lightly, the comment obviously aimed at a certain Skywalker. Anakin smiled, just slightly.

"Yes…but I don't think I'll get to see her for very long—I'm going to be rather busy with protecting the Chancellor."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her company for you," Zelina said with a wink, coaxing a smile out of Ahsoka as well. "In the meantime, what do you say to a sparring match, Anakin?"

Anakin let out a small sigh, debating for a few moments. "It's been a while…I suppose I could spare the time."

Zelina grinned. "Good, I need a chance to get some practice in, lightsabers to lightsaber."

"Are you admitting that you're rusty, Zee?"

"Nah, just that it's been a while since I've had any form of a lightsaber duel. All it's been is droids and the like, no real lightsaber wielding challenge," Zelina stated with a mock sigh.

"Exactly—you're rusty."

"Don't say it so loud!" Zelina protested, causing Ahsoka to laugh.

"Force forbid someone in the Temple heard you were out of practice," she mused.

"Not…terribly so. Just enough for a spar," Zelina muttered, leading the way into the nearest empty training room. Ahsoka took a seat near the outskirts of the training matts while Zelina and Anakin took to the center of the room, both of them adjusting the settings on their lightsabers to be safe.

They both knew that they could get rough even when sparring, and even though they were both highly skilled Jedi Knights, they would both rather be safe than sorry.

"Ready for me to beat you like I did back on Naboo?" Zelina asked breezily, giving Anakin a sly smile.

Anakin snorted. "Please—you're the one who said she was out of practice."

"Doesn't mean I can't still beat you—though I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You're one of the few people that can keep up with me."

"Getting a little cocky there, aren't you, Zee?"

"Takes one to know one."

With that, Zelina settled into a comfortable battle-ready pose, gazing intently at Anakin as he too settled. They stayed like that for several moments, causing Zelina to idly wonder who would break the stillness this time—maybe Anakin would show her that he could be more patient than she at times, or she'd do something to evoke a reaction from Anakin.

It turns out she didn't have to do anything this time, as Anakin suddenly leapt forward like an uncoiled spring, lightsaber swinging.

She wasn't that surprised—ever since the entire Obi-Wan thing had started Anakin had been tense and wound up—the enthusiasm with which he attacked was perfectly justifiable.

Especially since they both knew that Zelina could handle it.

Reacting as quickly as Anakin had sprung into action, Zelina swatted aside his blade with her green lightsaber, forcing him to back away as she swung at him with her violet blade at the same time, pushing her new advantage as his blue blade snapped right back up to block her two blades, pushing both aside. Zelina was pushed back a few steps, eventually digging in her heels and catching his blade upon both her dual blades.

Zelina was just thinking about making this a quick fight to prove a point, but she noticed the glint in Anakin's eyes, once of determination, one that told her he was using this dual to vent, and she thought better.

She'd make this fight last as long as possible, if only for Anakin's sake.

* * *

After an extensive dual that eventually ended in a draw, Zelina and Anakin both sat upon the floor panting, relaxing their tired muscles while Ahsoka watched in amusement.

"Jeez, you two, all I need to do to learn more about lightsaber combat is watch you two go at it—did either of you think to get water?" she mused, taking in their heavily perspiring forms.

Zelina grimaced. "Actually, no, I didn't think of it. The dual itself was a little spur of the moment."

"Would you be a wonderful Padawan, Ahsoka, and go get us some water?" Anakin asked innocently. Ahsoka rolled her eyes but still stood, making her way to the door.

"All right, all right…I won't be too long, children," she teased before disappearing out the door.

"That was a rookie move, forgetting to get some water," Zelina admitted once they were alone, lying down.

"Well, it's nothing Ahsoka can't handle," Anakin murmured, already laying down himself. "I haven't had a good duel like that in a while, Zee, thanks."

"Glad I could be of help, Ani. Besides, I figured you needed it." Zelina paused, taking a moment to prop herself up on her elbow. "How are you holding up? With all this Obi-Wan stuff?"

Anakin sighed, placing his arm over his face. "I'll be okay, I think. I mean…of course I'm upset about what the Council did, they had no right. But at the same time I'm more worried about Obi-Wan at the moment and getting all of this…poodoo over with."

"I get that," Zelina said quietly, staring off into the distance. "It may be a while before I'm okay with the Council again. They've done things I don't like, but this was…unexpected. And a new low."

"Zee…you're amazing, and I appreciate that you're trying to help, but I really don't want to talk about this. I just want it over with," Anakin said tiredly.

Zelina wilted slightly, having hoped to get him to open up so he didn't snap at anyone else. However, Ahsoka had also returned, so she shook her head, complying with his request to drop the topic. "All right…I'll leave it at that then."

* * *

The trip to Naboo went smoothly.

There were no attacks, which was good as much as it was bad. Since they'd made it to Naboo, the Festival had to be when Dooku would strike, and it had everyone on high alert as they landed upon Naboo, Anakin and Windu up in the cockpit while Ahsoka and Zelina stayed with the guards and Chancellor. The Chancellor and Zelina basically ignored each other—it was no longer a secret that they did not like each other and they weren't going to get along, so they simply pretended like the other didn't exist unless they were forced to work together.

Zelina let out a sigh of relief once the ship settled down, glad that the awkward flight was finally over. She did manage to restrain herself, waiting until Palpatine and the sentinels were off the ship before Zelina disembarked with Ahsoka, Anakin and Windu appearing from the cockpit not long after.

"Welcome home, Chancellor. I'm thankful to the Jedi for bringing you here safely," Zelina heard Padmé say, and immediately Zelina perked up. Perhaps she'd be able to spend some time with Padmé. Anakin would be busy of course, but surely Zelina would have the spare time.

"Yes, Senator, it is good to be back," Palpatine said smoothly in reply. "Although I think that the amount of security that has accompanied me is…overkill."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, where your safety is concerned, there is no such thing as overkill," Windu said, leaning forward.

"So you keep insisting, Master Jedi, but I grow tired of discussing it," Palpatine said tersely, walking away. Normally, Zelina would have been agitated by the Chancellor's actions—in fact, it seemed even Palpatine expected it, as his eyes flickered curiously towards Zelina—but she didn't react, since she was on bad terms with both parties at the moment.

"Anakin, Zelina, Ahsoka, welcome to the festival," Padmé greeted cheerfully, approaching the trio while everyone else tailed after the Chancellor.

"I've never seen the Festival of Light—sounds like a big event," Ahsoka said, looking around with a slight smile on her face.

"They're expecting a large crowd, which means it will be difficult for Dooku to attack during the ceremony," Anakin commented. "That leaves the palace as the best opportunity for an ambush."

"Way to kill casual conversation Anakin—all business with you," Zelina sighed, rolling her eyes and coaxing a smile out of Padmé.

"Are you that certain an attack is imminent?" Padmé asked him seriously.

"Definitely," Zelina told her.

"Which is why I'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard," Anakin informed Padmé.

"At your service Milady," Ahsoka assured Padmé with a smile.

"If there's trouble Ahsoka will get you, the Queen, and the rest of your staff to safety," Anakin continued with his safety rundown.

"What about you?" Padmé asked worriedly.

"Hopefully, I'll be where I always am."

Zelina sighed. "Getting in so much trouble I have to drag your rear end out of it," she muttered while Ahsoka smiled knowingly.

"He means saving the day."

"After I save his rear end. That's usually how this goes."

"Of course," Padmé agreed with a soft laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, as Naboo's sun was setting, Zelina found herself with the rest of the Jedi at the Festival stage, watching as Palpatine entered and the ray shield went up. As soon as the shield was gently humming, confirmation it was working, Palpatine made his way to the center of the stage, taking up the pulpit.

"it is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion," Palpatine announced, his voice echoing. That was all Zelina listed to, however, and she tuned him out after that, eyes studying the vicinity within the shield for any threats. Some obviously weren't threats, like the jedi, guards, padme, bail organa, and other dignitaries Zelina recognized, though there were those she didn't, and she kept them on her watch list.

There was applause for Palpatine's speech, though it was white noise for Zelina as she felt something shift in the Force. It was slight, and she couldn't tell if it was in the direction of light or dark, but it was still there.

Casually, Zelina dropped her hand to rest upon her violet lightsaber, her attention to her surroundings sharpening. Something was going on…she wasn't sure what, but something was.

As the fireworks went off, Zelina's eyes scanned the crowd, the guards, the spectators outside the shield, and…

Movement.

Zelina tensed, the action catching Anakin's eye and causing him to become more alert as well.

Why would a guard be skulking about the edge of the ray shield?

Just as she was about to check it out, Windu turned in the guard's direction, expression grave as he got off his comm link and looked in their direction. Immediately, Zelina was roused to action, going from cautious to battle-ready in one second flat.

"The shield generator!" he warned, though the two of them were already moving to intercept as the guard became someone else entirely—a bounty hunter from the looks of the alien—and reached through the shield to the shield generator.

She wanted to try and stop the hunter, she really did, but she could tell reaching him wasn't going to work. Instead—as much as she hated Palpatine—she skidded to a halt in front of the Chancellor and planted herself in front of him.

"Anakin, don't!" she tried to warn her friend, but Anakin was bound and determined to stop the hunter at least. So he was right there when the machine blew, knocked back a few paces. She winced in sympathy for Anakin, but knew that, even if it may have hurt, he'd be perfectly fine.

He'd been in far worse explosions.

At the same time, however, she had to focus on absorbing the blast with her powers, protecting the Chancellor from the damage the explosion could do with how close he was while also diverting debris from the crowd. She felt flickers of interest from the Chancellor at the display of her powers, but only a few mere flickers, nothing more. She didn't much care anyway, she was focused on her job.

Windu came over in the next moment with two guards, gesturing between the two guards, the chancellor, and the speeder that was parked beside the platform just in case.

"You two, take the Chancellor to that speeder over there, and _get him out of here!_ " Windu stated forcefully. Ahsoka was already guiding the diplomats and politicians that had been attending the event to safety and, predictably, Anakin was fighting the bounty hunter on the stairway the hunter had been lurking on. As the guard guided the Chancellor towards the speeder, Zelina saw the alien Anakin was fighting latch onto his chest with his tentacles, and suddenly Anakin was overcome by electricity generated by the alien.

"Anakin!" Zelina shouted, swiftly approaching the pair.

_Dang it Ani, why are you always getting in the thick of this poodoo?_

By the time Zelina reached Anakin he had gone unconscious, but she did get there in time to slice off a few of the bounty hunter's tentacles as he rose into the air with a jetpack attached to his back. The bounty hunter screamed in pain, but before he could retaliate a gunshot rang out and the jetpack exploded, causing the hunter to shoot off into the sky wildly. Zelina blinked in surprise, then kneeled down beside Anakin, making sure he was okay, considering.

"Anakin's down!" she shouted for Windu to hear, pulling Anakin's heavy bulk into her arms with some help from the Force and carrying him back to the stage, lying him down. He'd be much more comfortable lying on the stage than the stairs. By the time she came up the stairs Windu, however, had run off, leaving Zelina to wonder what was going on. On one side of the platform a guard was helping the Chancellor into the speeder, and on the other side another guard was fighting to contain a struggling but unarmed bounty hunter. As far as she could see, she wasn't needed at the moment, so she kneeled down beside Anakin.

"Hey, hey sleepyhead, come on, wake up. You're not deep-fried, I know you can wake up," Zelina stated, shaking her friend's shoulders to add to her attempts.

Anakin groaned, eyes fluttering open before he casually brushed her hands off. "I'm not deep-fried, but those tentacles pack quite a punch," he muttered.

To both of their surprise, Mace came out of nowhere up the stairs—he must have been doing a quick sweep of the area—and bounded past them towards the Chancellor. Zelina was about to ask what he was doing until she saw that the guard escorting the Chancellor was no longer a guard—he was a bounty hunter.

_What the—?_

The wasn't much time to really consider what was going on, as Anakin was already on his feet to join Windu. "Come on, Zee!" he reprimanded her, and Zelina jumped to her feet, standing just behind as Windu held the hunter at blade point and Anakin moved to help the Chancellor.

Three Jedi for such a task was overkill.

"Chancellor, are you all right?" Anakin asked as the Chancellor stepped towards him.

To everyone's shock, the Chancellor reared back and punched Anakin hard enough to make his head snap to the side.

And then the Chancellor rippled, revealing that the Chancellor wasn't the Chancellor, but was actually a bounty hunter wearing a hologram disguise.

Aware now that they were being distracted, Zelina glanced about. If this wasn't the real Chancellor, then where was he?

_The struggling bounty hunter!_

While Anakin duked it out with the bounty hunter, Zelina spun on her heel and rushed to the other side of the landing pad where the struggling hunter was thrown unceremoniously into another speeder being driven by none other than Moralo Eval, causing the hologram disguise to break and reveal it was the Chancellor.

But the guard—now clearly seen as Bane, had already jumped into the speeder.

"So long, Little Jedi," Bane said with a cruel smile before the speeder jettisoned away and Zelina was forced to skid to a halt.

Zelina made a sound of frustration, spinning around to see the bounty hunters Windu and Anakin had been holding get away as the other two Jedi came even with her.

"Come on, I was going to use that!" Zelina exclaimed in exasperation, waving at the other escaping speeder as Windu's comm went off.

"I'm going after the Chancellor!" came a somewhat familiar voice.

Rako Hardeen—or in other words…

"Copy that, Obi-Wan," Windu said, ignoring Zelina's slight outburst.

"I'll send you the coordinates and hold Bane there as long as I can!"

"Come on, let's find a way to catch up to them," Anakin stated, beating Zelina to the punch and grabbing her by the arm to lead her along.

"No speeder shopping, just pick one and go," Zelina ordered him at the same time, tugging him in the direction of where most of the speeders were parked.

"I know, I know!" Anakin returned, voice strained.

"I have Obi-Wan's coordinates," Windu stated from beside them.

"How far?" Zelina asked.

"Not far from here—just get in a speeder and we'll go," Windu said as they rounded the corner, coming across the speeder parking. Anakin wasted no time in commandeering one, with Zelina hopping in the passenger seat and Windu taking the back seat.

Within seconds Anakin had them off the ground and in the air, racing towards the coordinates Obi-Wan had sent Windu. Zelina's stomach squirmed at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again, and she wondered how she would react.

All this time thinking he was dead…

Zelina's train of thought was brought to an abrupt end as Anakin suddenly banked at a hard left, bringing their speeder to a rough halt in front of a peculiar scene. Palpatine was on the ground behind Rako Hardeen, who was holding Cad Bane at gunpoint as Bane lay on the ground and Moralo Eval watched fearfully from the side. Eval turned to stare at the newly arrived speeder in further fear, especially when all three Jedi exited the vehicle with lightsabers blazing.

"Ah! Please, do not kill Moralo Eval!" he pled as he stumbled backwards, Anakin and Windu pointing their blades at him while Zelina came even with Hardeen—Obi-Wan—at a measured pace.

"Take him and Bane into custody—and make sure the Chancellor is returned safely to the palace," Windu ordered Anakin, who was already shoving Eval towards the speeder. Windu came to stand on Obi-Wan's other side. "You did a good job…Obi-Wan."

A pair of republic troopers who had been ordered to come as well during their harried flight came forward and hauled Bane to his feet, with Bane now glaring hatefully at Obi-Wan. "Kenobi…I should have known. Something smelled wrong about you from the start!"

"Yes, well, spending so much time with you was no reward either," Obi-Wan returned. His voice was wrong, being Hardeens—too gruff. But still…the way he said it…

It was Obi-Wan, and something in Zelina just…couldn't be mad at him for making them all think he was dead. She was just overjoyed to have him back in that moment. She didn't even listen to Bane's furious retort as he was dragged away, deciding it was of little consequence.

"Such a pleasant fellow," Obi-Wan mused as Bane was taken away. "I hope this was all worth it."

"We saved the Chancellor—that's the important thing," Windu commented, taking a moment to lie a comforting hand upon Obi-Wan's shoulder before he moved away.

Which only left Zelina and Obi-Wan.

Hesitantly, Zelina stayed where she was, unsure of what to say.

Obi-Wan spared her an awkward moment by speaking first.

"Thank you for keeping Anakin out of trouble while I was gone, Zelina," Obi-Wan said gently.

Zelina nodded. "Of course…it's my job," she said with a slight shrug and shaky voice. There was no one around now, so she only held her composure a few seconds longer before she tackled him into a firm hug like the little child she'd once been, tears slipping down her face at a rapid rate.

"Promise me you won't do that to me ever again, Obi-Wan! I've lost too many people to even think I'd lost you too!" she shouted at him, though her voice cracked and ruined the intensity of what she said—at least to her ears.

"Sometimes you guys ask far too much of me…" she whispered, sagging against Obi-Wan as he gently put his arms around her in comfort. She could feel the surprise lingering from her initial reaction, but his instinct to care for those under his wing was kicking in.

"I'm sorry, Zelina," Obi-Wan said haltingly. "I wasn't thinking of the…emotional repercussions at the time, only of what needed to be done to fulfil my duties."

"I understand why the Council decided not to tell us…but that doesn't make it right. It doesn't fix how badly people were hurt in the process."

Obi-Wan stilled, and Zelina pulled back, wiping at her tears. "What?"

"Zelina…I was the one who suggested that no one was told—including you and Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly.

Zelina pulled away, staring at him in shock. "You…?"

Somehow, the knife that had dug deep because of this entire ordeal only dug deeper, and she felt a betrayed hurt she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"Zelina, no one was going to believe I was dead if those I'd been close to didn't think so as well—" Obi-Wan started to explain, but Zelina held up a sharp hand.

"I already said I understand why the secret was kept. But at the same time, that doesn't make it right, and you're the one who's going to have to explain this to _Anakin_ and _Satine_. I, for one, know that both of them have been taking it just as hard as me if not more. He may deny it, but Anakin almost went dark side when you _died_ , and you _know_ how he is about trust."

Zelina shook her head, turning away. "I understand why you did it, and I've had time to cope with the why—plus I'm a practical person, so given time, yes, I'll probably forgive you. It's the other two you have to worry about."

"Zelina…"

"Like I said, Obi-Wan, time," Zelina reiterated, her voice now laced with her hurt. "It's your job to handle the fallout from all this, not mine…at least not now."

With that, Zelina walked away, heading back towards the palace on foot so she had time to clear her head, figure out what exactly she was feeling in her heart, and cry as much as she needed to before she was among the general public once again.

* * *

As Zelina had predicted, Anakin didn't take Obi-Wan's news well. From what she'd heard—as she hadn't been there due to her walk back to Naboo instead of flying like everyone else—Anakin had shouted at Obi-Wan, making his displeasure with what had happened no secret before he stormed away.

Zelina hadn't seen Anakin since, though for multiple reasons. First of all, he was guarding the Chancellor. Secondly, she didn't want to make things worse from any ensuing fight that may happen while she was around the Chancellor. Lastly, most of the Jedi and security detail had left, though Zelina…felt pulled to stay.

And not just by any regular gut feeling.

This was the Force…and Luke.

However, the dream she'd had of Luke when she lay down to take a nap had been…cryptic…and confusing, with no clear message. For all she knew, he could have been talking about several things…

* * *

_Everything was awash in grey. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, the metal slab that served as the only furniture in the room, all of it. Zelina rubbed her temples, confused as to where exactly she was supposed to be. This place didn't even look like it could serve as a cell._

" _Are you prepared?"_

_Zelina jumped at the voice, whipping around to see that, although she'd been alone moments ago, she was now accompanied by none other than a grim Luke Skywalker, dressed as he always was these days in her mind._

" _Prepared? Prepared for what?"_

" _Everything," Luke said, standing up. He was tenser than he normally was, on edge, clearly worried. "Everything's about to start happening at once, and you're going to be the one factor that can change all of it. What are you prepared to do?"_

" _Anything," Zelina said instantly, standing up while she felt her hair stand on end from his words. Luke looked at her, his gaze serious before he disappeared. She turned around, wondering where he went, to find a young boy about twelve before her. It was still Luke, from what she could tell of the features, but it made no sense why he was suddenly younger._

" _That's not the right answer," the twelve-year-old Luke said seriously. "Saying you'll do anything…"_

" _Anything could mean you're willing to do what cannot be done, and that's the reason we're all in this mess," came another Luke voice, and Zelina turned to see a teenage Luke now, maybe seventeen or eighteen, his features soft and at the moment innocent, but still so lonely, with knowledge shimmering in his eyes far beyond his years._

" _What mess? Luke what's going on?" Zelina asked desperately, confused as to what was happening._

" _The past…it's coming back for the people you care about," came a small, tiny voice behind her she hadn't heard since her first vision of Luke, of the frightened child crying over…over his slain father…Ani…_

_Zelina turned, heart beating rapidly to see that same terrified little Luke. "The past?"_

" _The present is bringing more darkness—you have to help him, do something!" came the pleading voice of the boy Luke behind her. She'd barely whipped around in time to see the boy Luke disappear._

" _Help who? Anakin?" Zelina cried out, feeling her frustration and desperation mount._

" _The future…it's so cold…" came the soft voice Zelina knew from the majority of her visions, and Zelina turned once more to see Luke sitting on the slab, paler than normal and drenched in sweat. "It's moving so fast, I…I don't know what's happening to me…one moment I'm fine, at peace, and the next…there's nothing, or darkness and I…it's so dark…there's no light…I'm all alone. Force, don't let me be alone! Not like this!"_

" _You're not going to be alone!" Zelina said firmly, dropping to her knees in front of him and putting her hands to his shoulders, alarmed to find that he was ice cold to the touch, such a far contrast from the warmth he usually emitted. "Luke, please, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!"_

_Luke looked up at her with fear in his bright blue gaze, lips steadily turning blue and skin paling. "I'm scared…it's so cold…don't let it take me, please! Don't let me die!"_

_A jolt of fear went through Zelina even as tears slipped from Luke's eyes, and she pulled him into her arms. "I promise…you're going to be fine, Luke, I promise…I'll take care of you. Everything's going to be all right…I need you to tell me what's so dangerous right now, please Luke…tell me so I can fix it…"_

_Luke snuggled close to her like a desperate child, his skin so cold against hers it nearly burned. "Father, please!" he wept._

_And with that, the world shattered, and Zelina was thrown back into reality._

* * *

Even now, as Zelina wandered the deserted halls of the palace, restless and within the very depths of fear and concern, she reflected upon the dream, trying to make sense of it and see if she could glean what Luke was trying to warn her about.

The past, present, and future.

The past is coming, the present bringing darkness, and the future cold…

Had she already failed? Or was she really so close to this key event that she wasn't prepared?

Hadn't she been doing what she could to protect Anakin? To keep him doing what he was supposed to be doing?

What was she missing that had Luke in such a precarious situation?

_Don't let me die!_

Zelina shivered. She didn't know if this was a dream she should share with Anakin, especially since he was already stressed enough and in tumult emotionally. No…telling Anakin would have to wait until he was calmer and Zelina could actually give him a straight answer. Right now all she had was a frightening vision.

Something rippled in the Force, something that pulled Zelina from her musings. Maybe it was Anakin. She did feel a spike in…well, anger, possibly towards the Council and Obi-Wan.

_Father, please!_

Shaking her head to try and clear it of the frightening vision, Zelina changed her path to head towards where she could sense Anakin and Palpatine.

Of course. Where there was a doubting or angry Anakin, Palpatine tended to be there. Or at least Palpatine's opinions.

Curse that old serpent.

Voices drifted towards her from up ahead, and Zelina sighed, deciding she would have to tolerate Palpatine a little longer if only to see what was going on. She couldn't wait till everyone went home, as she was partially only still here for Anakin, even if she hadn't seen him yet.

She rounded the corner in time to see Anakin and Palpatine in deep conversation, the doors to the banquet hall just opening. She quickened her step to catch up to them, just in time to hear a frighteningly familiar voice from within the chamber.

"Welcome," came Count Dooku's voice seconds before the door closed behind Anakin and Palpatine.

Zelina's brisk walk was immediately a dead sprint, and within seconds she was at the door. At one failed attempt to open it, Zelina whipped out her lightsaber, plunging it through the metal to cut through. Inside she could hear the buzz of electricity, feel Anakin's mounting rage, and eventually, hear the hum of a lightsaber.

"Blast it all," Zelina cursed under her breath, pulling out her other lightsaber to plunge it too into the wall and hurry up the process. She could hear a lightsaber cutting through metal—besides her own—and the soft whipping sound of electrostaffs cutting through the air. She'd finally—finally—cut through the metal and was about to punch through when she heard metal against the floor, and whipped around in time to see a MagmaGuard approaching her with an electrostaff of her own.

"I don't have time for you right now," Zelina growled, whipping around with lightsabers ablaze while she kicked the metal chunk she'd cut out of the door so she'd be able to get in. The MagmaGuard came at her fearlessly, but Zelina stood her ground, snarling low in her throat as she easily batted aside the staff, plunging her green blade right through its chest plate. Spinning back around, Zelina practically launched herself through the hole she'd created, spotting the Chancellor first. "Chancellor, get out of here, the hall is clear."

 _As far as I'm aware_ , she added to herself, stepping forward with both lightsabers ablaze as the Chancellor moved to the door like she'd asked.

Anakin had just jumped off of the table from the looks of it, engaging Dooku in a lightsaber fight.

Yes, because every time he'd done that it had ended well.

The Count started to throw chairs Anakin's way, and Zelina hooked her lightsabers to her belt for a moment, tapping into the Force to direct the chairs off of Anakin's path and give him a better shot at taking Dooku. Once Dooku realized he had another Jedi to battle he switched tactics, now throwing the furniture at Zelina before levitating silverware and dishes that he promptly hurled at Anakin. Anakin blocked the assault with his metal arm, which ended up being the wise thing to do as he had several forks protruding from said arm.

Growling menacingly, Anakin ripped the silverware out of his arm and charged Dooku with a ferocity that alarmed Zelina greatly, and for once, she _didn't_ join Anakin in his fight.

He was fighting to kill, not capture.

That was only made more evident when Dooku used a chair as a shield and Anakin drove into it with all of his strength, nearly impaling Dooku through the chair.

_The present is bringing more darkness…_

"Anakin!" Zelina shouted, though the meaning of her shout was lost as, in that exact moment, Dooku threw Anakin into a pillar, and for all Anakin was aware she'd shouted out of concern. Frustrated, Zelina jumped forward now, engaging Dooku herself.

"Well if it isn't the side kick," Dooku mused, though Zelina noted he was a little out a breath, and she almost felt sorry for him."

"I'm not a side kick, Dooku—we both know I can take you on my own," Zelina said smoothly, holding his blade off with both of hers as Anakin rose to his feet.

"Well…I will say you have more control than your counterpart," Dooku replied smoothly. "A shame my offer no longer stands."

"I guess I'll just take it as a missed opportunity for a better one," Zelina said through grit teeth, and Dooku knocked her aside, sending lightning her way as he blocked Anakin, who had thrown himself at Dooku with just as much intensity as before. Now well prepared for such attacks, Zelina caught the lightning on her blades, making sure not to make any kind of marginal shift that would let the deadly barrage through.

Thankfully, Anakin broke his concentration, freeing Zelina.

Unfortunately, Zelina didn't like how he'd broken Dooku's concentration _at all_.

Knocking Dooku's blade aside, Anakin had taken the moment to throw Dooku through the air so he landed on his back, and in that exact moment Anakin bounded forward and seized Dooku by the throat with his metal hand. When Dooku moved to fight Anakin off with his lightsaber, Anakin simply used his own blade to hold the man at bay.

Angry in her own right, Zelina rushed forward, grabbing Anakin in the Force and yanking him off of Dooku, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Capture, Anakin! Not kill!" she shouted at him, batting aside Dooku's lightsaber while Dooku maneuvered around her, getting into the hall and back peddling at a rate that let her know he was making an escape. Zelina grit her teeth, giving chase even as another Magma guard appeared to join the fray.

Where were they all coming from, the _sky_?

Forced to back off to deal with the MagmaGuard, Zelina broke away from Dooku, slicing through the staff and decapitating the MagmaGuard to deal with the droid as fast as possible. It still bought Dooku the time he needed, and the Sith Lord rushed up the stairs and back towards the exit.

"Zelina!" came another, welcome voice, and Zelina sighed in relief, turning to see Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly approaching.

"He's getting away!" she chided them, already launching forward.

"The Chancellor's safe, I saw to it," Obi-Wan added as all three rushed out the door Dooku had raced out of, coming to a halt when they saw the ship was already pulling away. Dooku, however, was still on the ramp, and he turned to face the three.

"Well done, Master Kenobi…and…Knight, Du'ahn. You were worthy adversaries. I cannot say the same about your…companion," Dooku said, stating the last part like he had a sour taste in his mouth. With that, the landing ramp closed, and the ship took off, leaving the three far behind.

The sad thing was, Zelina felt like they were far too fractured at the moment to be considered the force they normally were.

In fact, Anakin was quick to confirm that thought.

"Why did you stop me back there? Twice? We could have had him!" Anakin said angrily, stomping up to Zelina.

"You were fighting to _kill_ , Anakin, not capture," Zelina said tiredly.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Anakin snapped like he hadn't heard her.

"The Force. The light side of the Force. And kriff it Anakin, open your blasted eyes for once and see just how close you keep coming to crossing that line you keep walking instead of pushing until someone drags you back from the point of no return, because one of these days no one's going to be there to snap you out of it and you're going to do something that's going to hurt more than just you!" Zelina snapped, Luke and his pleas looping in her mind as she stood flush with Anakin, simmering in anger herself but for entirely different reasons.

Anakin reeled from shock, and Obi-Wan placed a restraining hand on her shoulder as if to tell her that's enough, but Zelina shrugged him off, stepping away from Anakin.

"I'm going to go lie down, okay? Don't bother me, I'm not feeling so good," she said in weary agitation before she simply spun around and left, waiting until she was out of their sight to tremble from the fear that was slowly gripping her heart.

_The present is bringing more darkness…_


	39. Season 4: Brothers & Revenge

"How's she doing?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, heaving a sigh. "She's just as sick as before, if not delusional at points."

Anakin glanced at Zelina on her bed in the Temple, worry furrowing his brow. Ever since the Naboo incident Zelina had been noticeably distracted and unwell, though eventually she'd become so sick she'd reluctantly relinquished command of the 105th for the time being so she could come back to rest. Now, she was hardly in any state to get out of bed, let alone lead.

"The Healers said she'd get better in time, but I'm not seeing any improvements, Obi-Wan."

"There's nothing really WRONG with her Anakin. I mean…we're all mortal. It's probably her body simply rebelling against the non-stop push its been under. When was the last time she really took a break, or wasn't under stress?"

Anakin had to admit Obi-Wan had a point, but still…

"What if there's more to it than that? I mean…we all know she has an unusually strong connection to the Force. What if these ramblings when she's nigh delusional aren't ramblings?"

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, watching Anakin as he stared at Zelina. "Her mumblings about the past, present, future, and someone by the name of Luke?"

Anakin's head snapped up. "She's mentioned Luke?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose further. "You actually know what she's been talking about?"

Anakin shifted away, approaching Zelina's currently unconscious figure. "She's…she's been having visions for a few years now, where a young man by the name of Luke gives her advice and warnings of the future. He hasn't been wrong yet, and he's always given her good advice…when she can make sense of it," he murmured.

"Do you think it's another vision?" Obi-Wan asked, coming to stand beside him. Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know. Without her awake to tell us…I can only presume," Anakin murmured, suddenly gazing at Zelina in deep concern.

"Do you have any idea who this Luke is? I mean…guidance from a stranger isn't exactly, well, wise. What if whoever he is happens to be someone of the dark side?"

"He's not," Anakin said so sharply Obi-Wan was taken aback. Anakin had to make a conscious effort to soften his tone as he continued. "Zelina already told me he's definitely a Jedi, and his presence in her visions is pure. On top of that…she thinks he may be a future student of hers. The reason she keeps turning the Council down is she feels she's meant to teach him."

 _And I already agreed to her teaching Luke when he's born. She's committed to training him,_ Anakin added in his mind.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "How come I'm only now hearing about this?"

Anakin shook his head. "Some of her visions have been extremely private—I don't think I'm even privy to all of what she's seen in her visions. Part of the reason I know is because I've been involved in some of them."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Regardless…whatever's wrong, whether this is a vision she's had or having, we won't know until she's better. We won't be getting a straight answer out of her anytime soon," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin sighed, taking up the chair beside her bed. "Yeah, I know…you can go ahead and go home, I can look after her a little longer."

Obi-Wan nodded, placing a hand briefly on Anakin's shoulder. "Don't forget to take care of yourself, too," Obi-Wan said softly before he left.

Anakin watched him go, feeling a slight twinge of regret. Things between him and Obi-Wan were healing—most likely from taking care of Zelina together and their mutual concern for her—but they just…weren't the same.

His trust had been broken, and it had run deep. He didn't know if he'd be able to trust Obi-Wan so completely ever again.

Deciding not to focus on that grim thought at the moment, Anakin turned his attention back to Zelina, placing a hand on her head and smoothing a few sweaty locks of hair from her face.

"Come on, Zelina…I need you to get better," Anakin murmured. "And…I need to know what's going on with my son…"

* * *

_Yellow—no, burning, vivid ocher eyes…red on black…hate and anger...agony…a scream of loss and fury…_

_The past…_

_Something sinister…_

_It's coming back…_

_Darkness, choking, swallowing everything whole…_

_Something was rippling through the Force, growing stronger with each new rippled ring…_

_Evil, raw hatred and so much evil…_

_It was familiar…_

_The eyes, they were coming, getting closer…_

* * *

" _No!_ " Zelina screamed, shooting up in bed. Her entire world tilted and spun from the action, and she felt as if she would be sick. She trembled, unable to support her own weight, and someone else appeared to grip her shoulders, keeping her steady and lying her back down. She was too weak to protest, panting heavily.

"Take it easy, Zelina, it's all right…you need your rest…" came the soothing voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But no…everything wasn't all right. She could still feel it, coming closer, coming for her…

No…

… _for the people you care about…_

Zelina shook her head, which was pounding with a killer headache. She felt like she was burning up just as much as she was freezing.

Freezing like Luke had been…

"It's not okay, it's not okay," she murmured, mouth dry and lips parched. "It's coming; don't you feel it?"

"Zelina, stay with me—tell me what he said. What's coming?" Obi-Wan asked patiently, and even though it made her head hurt more Zelina started to cry like a frightened child.

"It's so evil, so cold…those _eyes_ …why are they familiar?"

"Zelina, don't get lost on me now, please. What's coming? What did Luke say?"

She was too feverish, too delusional, seeing the eyes everywhere, feeling _it_ come closer…

Yet…some part of her answered…in a way.

"The past…it's coming back...for the people…I care about…" Zelina said tiredly, feeling her strength slip away once more as she mumbled the rest. "Present…darkness…future…cold…don't…won't…Luke…"

And with that, she slipped away again.

* * *

Obi-Wan was unsettled by Zelina's episode the other day. In fact, he was worried enough he considered going to Yoda.

He had been feeling…stirrings of something evil in the Force, though he hadn't given it as much attention as when Zelina had mentioned it in her feverish state.

Perhaps she wasn't delusional at the moment. Maybe she was extremely in tune with the Force, but what she was sensing was too much on top of the strain she'd already been under. With that theory in mind, Obi-Wan had done his best to ease her out of that deep connection with the Force back to a regular one. Sure enough, she'd relaxed more—though she was still restless and sick—and was making a gradual recovery.

That didn't mean the things she'd murmured while she'd been so sick were to be ignored.

And to concern Obi-Wan even more, Yoda had contacted Obi-Wan before Obi-Wan could even commit to contacting Yoda.

With all of this weighing on Obi-Wan's mind, he entered Yoda's chambers, unsurprised to see the Grandmaster meditating in his usual spot by the window, even if the storm outside was horrendous at the moment.

"Master Yoda…" Obi-Wan said softly, caught in between addressing his concerns and hearing what Yoda had to say.

Yoda made the decision for him, and it seemed what Yoda wanted to speak about was along the same vein.

"Feel the disturbance in the Force, do you?" Yoda asked without opening his eyes.

"Yes, Master."

"Fear you are in danger, I do," Yoda stated grimly, opening his eyes. Obi-Wan was startled.

_Me?_

_The past…its coming back…for the people I care about…_

Had Zelina meant him? Did she know whatever this was, it was after him?

To add to the mystery of it all and cause Obi-Wan's already deep seated concern to grow, Yoda continued.

"From the dead, an old enemy has awakened, seeking… _vengeance_."

_The past…_

"An old enemy?" Obi-Wan echoed, coming to stand in front of Yoda.

"Killed your master, many moons ago, he did."

_It's coming…so evil…so cold…those eyes…familiar…_

_The past…it's coming back for the people I care about._

Ice chilled Obi-Wan to his very core as he stared at Yoda, eyes wide. "How can this be? I killed him myself!"

"It is so, I fear…" Yoda said quietly.

"Darth Maul…alive?" Obi-Wan whispered, turning to the window and gently stroking his beard, one thought dominating his mind.

_How?_

* * *

The screaming of terrified children reverberated in her mind, causing Zelina to wake with a start and lean over the bed towards the trash bin she kept there, where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

She'd been recovered from her sickness for several days now, but still confined to bedrest to make sure it completely passed. It was the only reason she was still in bed instead of out on the front lines.

But perhaps it was best. The galaxy had been getting darker, and with Zelina's recent rash of visions—basically reliving the same one repeatedly with the sprinkling of the ocher eyed gaze and darkness throughout—it was probably best she wasn't on the front lines right now.

But this one…the red blade…the screaming children…the urgency and realness of it…

Zelina rolled out of bed, standing on shaky legs and hastily getting dressed.

She needed someone right now…Obi-Wan, Anakin, even Yoda, just…someone…

With that in mind, Zelina put her hair up into a messy bun on her way out the door, lightsabers on her hips as always as she made her way down the hall. She sought out one of the three presences, and was surprised to find that two of them were in the same room.

Obi-Wan and Yoda…and the mood was grim.

Zelina felt the hole in her stomach grow, but she was nudged forward by the Force, and as much as she didn't want to know why they were so grim, she moved forward anyway.

 _Everything's getting so dark in this galaxy_ , she noted again in her head. _Where is the light these days? It feels like the Jedi just…aren't enough…_

With that dark thought in mind, Zelina made her way to—already a bad sign—the war room, hesitating just for a moment before she was prompted again to go inside. The door slid open…

The first thing she saw was that a holorecording was running. The second was the five people in a line, obviously terrified for their lives. The third…

"There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi! Unless you come here, face me. Come alone, and if you do not…this world—" the people were decapitated in one fluid swing, "—will burn!"

A hand rose to cover Zelina's mouth as she stared in horror at the figure now frozen on the screen, trembling noticeably.

_It's not possible!_

' _NO!'_

' _Stay there Zelina!'_

_M…_

"Maul?" Zelina barely managed to whisper.

"I have to go…" Obi-Wan said softly, apparently oblivious to Zelina's entry. That rattled her to action, and Zelina quickly made her way down the steps.

"Not alone!" she protested, drawing everyone's attention. Surprise was evident on Obi-Wan's expression, though Windu looked upset, and the holograms of Master Mundi and Master Plo Koon looked somewhat surprised, though not much.

Yoda was…Yoda. She couldn't tell if he was surprised, if he'd expected her, or if he was even a little upset she was here.

"Zelina, what are you doing out of bed, and here of all places, this is a private meeting," Obi-Wan said seriously, though Zelina was shaking her head already.

"I…had another bad nightmare…and the Force led me here. Now I know…my dreams…they've been of him," Zelina said sharply, gesturing towards the holo of Maul in the middle of the room. "Tell me you won't go alone, Obi-Wan! It's obviously a trap!"

"I agree with Du'ahn," Windu said seriously, fixing Obi-Wan with a sharp stare. "We'll send a task force with you."

"No," Obi-Wan said sharply, looking between them. "You've seen what he's capable of. He's a broken, unbalanced _monster_. I've dealt with him before; I can do it again."

"I disagree—this is clearly a trap," Windu countered.

"Obi-Wan, please…" Zelina pled with him, her vision at the forefront of her mind.

To everyone's surprise, Yoda stepped forward. "Against my better judgement, agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Finish what he started long ago, Obi-Wan must."

The two hologram present Jedi Masters bowed and disconnected, signaling that the meeting was done with Yoda's final word. However, Zelina wasn't.

"Master Yoda, please," she all but begged, turning back to Obi-Wan. "Don't go alone!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, already turning for the door. "I am off for Raydonia."

With that, he was gone, and Zelina spun back around to the remaining two Masters. Windu was already chastising her.

"Du'ahn, you should not be here—you intruded upon a private meeting that was for select Council Members only," Windu chided him, but Zelina didn't care.

"I was led here, by the Force, after the nightmare I had about this. I saw it happen!" Zelina argued, gesturing back towards the hologram. "Obi-Wan can't go alone!"

"Not alone, will Kenobi be. An unexpected ally, he may have," Yoda said solemnly. "Trust the Force, we must."

Zelina almost bit her tongue at that, but one last protest slipped past her. "Then why my visions, Master Yoda? Why bring me here at this exact moment?"

Yoda sighed. "Come with me, then. Discuss these visions, we will."

Zelina hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of sharing these visions of Luke with someone else. And yet…perhaps Yoda could help her make sense of it. At least of the last part, before something truly horrific came to be.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Zelina said quietly, her mind still on the fact that Obi-Wan was going to face Maul alone.

As they made their way towards Yoda's chambers, the grandmaster engaged her in small talk. "Feeling better, I see you are. Recovered, feel you?"

Zelina sighed. "I guess. I mean…I'm still a little weak from the fever, but not terribly so. I can still function properly. I just have a little less stamina right now."

"Glad you feel better, I am. Worried deeply for you, Skywalker and Kenobi were."

Zelina nodded. "I know they were."

The doors to Yoda's chambers opened, and the two entered with Zelina taking the seat across from Yoda's usual spot, waiting patiently for Yoda to settle. She remained quiet, allowing Yoda to study her for a moment before he spoke.

"These visions, you mention. Had them for a while, have you?" Yoda started.

Zelina hesitated and, deciding Yoda couldn't help her if she didn't tell him as much as possible, she decided to be honest. "Yes…and no. The one I mentioned in the war room…I've been having since Naboo…but the visions in general I've been having since the start of the Clone Wars."

Yoda's brow furrowed in concern. "A long time to be having visions without council."

Zelina shook her head. "They were…strange to me, yes…but when they made no sense, they were never of a pressing issue. And when they were pressing, it was usually crystal clear, so I didn't believe I needed to seek council because what they were about was obvious. But this last one."

"Tell me about them, will you? Start from the beginning, you should," Yoda said with a slow nod.

Zelina hesitated again. "Master…I mean you no disrespect…but some parts of these visions…I can't share."

Yoda's eyebrows raised. "Keeping secrets, are we, hmm?"

Zelina blushed. "I know it's not right to keep things from the Council, especially things that could be important, but this…I know this has to stay secret. At least this part."

After a few moments, Yoda sighed. "Believe you, I do. What you can, you may tell me."

Zelina nodded, relaxing marginally. "The first one was after my battle with Dooku. I dreamed of a little boy who said his name was Luke. He was scared, and told me he'd been told I would protect him, and said he knew me. There was a man lying unconscious, possibly dead a little ways away, so I went to investigate and all I saw were a Sith's eyes, and I woke up. I thought that would be the only one I had, but…I had more. All with this same Luke, except the next time I saw him, he was…older, and a Jedi."

Yoda chose that moment to briefly interject. "A Jedi, you say. Someone important to your future, perhaps?"

"I think so, Master Yoda. I think I'm meant to train him."

Yoda nodded. "Make sense now, your constant declining of our offer to teach a padawan. Continue, you may."

Zelina nodded. "The next time I saw Luke was after the other Geonosis incident with Master Kenobi, Luminara, Mundi, and Anakin. He may have even pulled me out of limbo, and brought me back to consciousness. The third time…he told me who he was, though I can't say. And he told me that I could be his protector, his teacher, his guardian…or not be there at all. Then he told me I also had a duty to take care of Anakin and watch over him, which I was already doing but…he stressed its importance to me. Then, the last time I saw him…was during my fight with Krell. He had me down, I was out for the fight and preparing to die because I knew I couldn't get back up, but…Luke came out of nowhere, he pulled me to my feet…he said 'Get up, Soldier, you're not dying on me today,' and as soon as he touched me I had the strength to defeat Krell."

Yoda's head cocked to the side. "Explain much, this does. Only leaves this recent vision you speak of."

Zelina nodded, paling. "When I had it…it made no sense. Luke appeared to me, and he asked me if I was prepared, prepared for everything that was about to happen all at once because I was the only one who could change everything and asked me what I was willing to do. When I told him anything, he grew upset and…his age started to change, and he was growing younger and older in front of me. He told me I couldn't be willing to do anything because that was why we were in this mess, which I didn't understand what he was talking about and I still don't. Then…he gave me three warnings. He told me The past is coming for the people I care about, the present is bringing more darkness and I had to help him—him being someone other than Luke, and then finally…"

Zelina trailed off, struggling to speak of the last, terrifying message Luke had left her with. "It was jumbled. He said…the future was so cold, and it was moving so fast and he doesn't know what's happening to him, that sometimes he was at peace and there was nothing wrong, and other times it was just nothingness, or darkness…that there was no light and he was all alone, and he begged not to be alone. And when I touched him he was so cold…and he was growing colder with every second, and he begged me not to let 'it' take him, not to let him die, he said he was scared and then…I woke up."

Zelina looked back up at Master Yoda. "I was so confused about most of it, Master Yoda, but with the warnings he's given me, I feel like…Luke's state of being represents the state of the future, and hearing him so scared of being swallowed up by darkness, of dying…it terrifies me. Especially since two parts of his dream have already come true. Maul's come back for revenge on Obi-Wan, the past coming for the people I care about, and at present this galaxy is growing darker with every passing day, and at the then immediate present…Anakin had a brush with the dark side, and I had to snap him out of it. I'm scared of what the future is going to bring, Master Yoda. And how soon it's coming. And if I'm meant to change this…what am I doing wrong that this galaxy is continuing to get worse?"

Yoda regarded her seriously, his green eyes alight with worry. "Troubling this is…but shrouded, the future remains. Unclear, to me, it is. While important these visions are, overtake your present, they cannot, Du'ahn."

Zelina nodded miserably. "I know, Master Yoda…the future is always in motion. And we should keep visions in mind but not let them consume our present, or we could end up self-prophesying."

Yoda nodded. "Meditate on this, I will. Keep this Luke's warning in mind, you should, but not let it control your present, as well. Else find yourself unable to prevent what he warns you of, you may, or waste time worrying when preventing this future, you could have been."

Zelina paused. She hadn't thought of it that way. She'd been out of commission for several weeks now worrying over this vision—though part of it she had been sick for—when she could have been out there fighting that darkness Luke kept speaking of. She couldn't afford to do that, especially if this tragedy Luke kept mentioning was so close to their current time.

"Thank you, Master."

"Now, somewhere to be, Knight Du'ahn, have you not?"

Zelina looked up at him, surprised and confused. "Master?"

Yoda's eyes twinkled. "If leave now, you don't, catch up to Master Kenobi, you will not."

Zelina stood up instantly, though she stayed where she was. "But Master, you said Obi-Wan should go alone!"

"Clear it is to me now, that made you aware of this, the Force did for a reason. Intertwined, your paths are, concerning Maul. Clear to me now, that much is. Go, you must—help Obi-Wan however you can."

Zelina bowed deeply, relieved on multiple levels. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Careful, you must be, Du'ahn. Clear it is now, a big role have you in the fate of the galaxy."

Zelina didn't know how to respond to that one, so she simply inclined her head and left to gather her things.

If she wanted to catch up to Obi-Wan on Raydonia, she had to leave now.

* * *

Zelina took a small, standard issue fighter that wasn't even her own to Raydonia, launching into hyperspace as soon as it was possible to do so and pushing the ship for all it was worth to Raydonia. The Force around her seemed to hum with its warning, and the hairs on the back of Zelina's neck stood on end more and more the closer she came to Raydonia.

Maul…the last time she'd seen him…Obi-Wan had cut him in half…so long ago…over a decade ago…

Zelina felt fear squirm in her gut, but she did her best not to think about it, shoving the emotion aside and guiding her ship to the surface of Raydonia once she arrived. To her alarm, as soon as she was within the atmosphere of the planet she could feel the sense of urgency in the air, allowing the Force to guide her to set her ship down on the outskirts of a town, hidden by the jungle.

She didn't even bother to secure the ship—she had no valuables in there. Instead she raced to the border of town, leaping onto the buildings despite the fact the air was thick with black smoke. Her stomach clenched to see the bodies of young, old, male, and female alike strewn across the streets, but she couldn't let the sight distract her now. Powering through, Zelina leapt from rooftop to rooftop, seeking out Obi-Wan, who she could now sense was conscious, but in pain with a growing sense of doom.

_Hang in there, Obi-Wan, don't give up on me now!_

Finally, Zelina came to a mass of burning buildings, arriving just in time to see Obi-Wan without his weapon, struggling to his feet to face not only Maul…

…but also Savage Oppress.

_Why? Why did he have to be added to the mix!_

As he rose to his feet, Savage pummeled his huge fist—while holding his giant lightsaber—into Obi-Wan's face, knocking the man out cold and sending him sprawling on his back.

"Obi-Wan!" Zelina shouted from above, igniting both lightsabers while still running and jumping down from the buildings to land protectively in front of him much as she had with Anakin when Cad Bane had attempted to kill him.

A shard of recognition pierced the Force and, dreading that she knew the look that would be in his gaze, Zelina looked up to meet Darth Maul's gaze, lightsabers poised and ready to fight the two ruthless Sith.

"I remember you," Maul growled. "My, my…well if it isn't Kenobi's frightened child ward. You were there when I killed his master."

Zelina's gaze hardened. "And when he relieved you of your legs," she spat.

"Brave words for a child about to die," Maul snarled, and both he and savage attacked her simultaneously.

Zelina grit her teeth, using her dominate hand to hold of Savage's large lightsaber and her other to knock aside Maul's blade, taking a risky swing at him to get him to back off and slash at Savage in the few seconds it gained her to get him to back off as well. When they tried to come at her again, Zelina drew from deep within herself and let out a powerful discharge through the Force, letting it ripple through the air and slam into Maul and Savage at the same time, knocking them both back several feet. It was enough for her to heft Obi-Wan onto her shoulders, backtracking swiftly to try and get him to safety.

Unfortunately, she was quick to find out that Maul was swift on his new legs, and she was forced to turn around and engage him once more after getting halfway down the street, dropping Obi-Wan so her other arm could be free to engage Savage. She was already at a disadvantage because she was fighting two Sith at once by herself, but she also couldn't move lest she leave Obi-Wan exposed so they could use him against her.

Jumping into the situation instead of choosing stealth was possibly going to cost her life this time, as she wasn't about to retreat and abandon Obi-Wan now that she was here.

_Kriff!_

Still, Zelina kept her worry locked tightly away, holding firm even as both Sith pressed down on her at once, working to overcome her. Zelina grit her teeth, digging her heels in protest so they wouldn't push her back away from Obi-Wan.

She could hold out a little longer, she had to! She had to stay in one piece for Obi-Wan, he needed her right now!

Another disadvantage she was at quickly showed itself, as Maul took one hand off of his lightsaber—something she couldn't do as each hand held a lightsaber—and summoned something out of her point of view. All she knew was that suddenly the Force was screaming at her and she twisted her body awkwardly just in time to avoid a splintered beam Maul had sent sailing towards her. However, now her stance was all wrong, her defense weakened, and Savage kicked her in the leg just right to make her knee buckle, and Maul came in to burn her up the length of her back.

Zelina screamed in pain, though she kept her lightsabers up on pure instinct, barely managing to halt the killing blow Savage had tried to make with his lightsaber, the blood red blade inches from her face.

"Wait, Brother," Maul said suddenly as Zelina strained under the large yellow and black Zabrak's attack. "She may be of use to us…don't kill her yet. We will wait until Kenobi is awake to execute her properly for her bravery."

Zelina's teeth grit, and even though she knew it was useless she swung lightsaber to deflect Maul's new attack at the same time Savage overpowered her, and she felt another burn cut up the length of her right side before Savage hit her upside the head and everything started to fade.

She thought, just for a few seconds, that she saw Luke behind them, heard his voice screaming her name…but it wasn't…her name…he wasn't calling her Zelina…what was he calling her? Whatever it was, she knew he meant her…but she was too tired…

She slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in pain.

Ever since he'd woken up in a cargo bay of some freighter, Maul and Savage—mostly Maul—had been using him for their punching bag. Even now, as Maul held him up by the face before tossing him into the heavy metal boxes on his left, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a spark of anger, his usually tidy hair falling into his eyes, panting heavily as Maul grabbed him again by the scruff of the neck, throwing him into Savage. Savage didn't even flinch, grabbing Obi-Wan by the head to turn him around to face Maul, who promptly backhanded him.

"Still as weak as ever," Maul snarled at him before Savage picked him up and threw him into the metal wall.

"And they call you Master…" Maul stated disdainfully.

"You know, when I cut you in half…I should have aimed for your neck instead," Obi-Wan returned despite the immense pain he was in, doubled over one of the crates. In the next moment, he felt a large hand grab his ankle, and he was thrown at Maul's feet.

At least he was alone in this nightmare.

Maul gestured towards a larger metal crate they'd left mysteriously alone in their abuse of Obi-Wan. Savage nodded, kicking Obi-Wan on his way by. Savage did make a quick stop to the cockpit first, however, and Obi-Wan felt the ship start up and start to take off before Savage returned, messing with the locks on the crate.

"Anything else to say?" Maul asked smoothly

"I like your new legs—they make you look taller," Obi-Wan said with a self-satisfied smile, something that only seemed to infuriate Maul more. Using the Force, Maul dragged Obi-Wan up, grabbing his face to hold him up and drag him to where Savage and the crate were. He activated the lightsaber, holding it to Obi-Wan's face.

"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating—you will suffer, as I have suffered," Maul snarled. "But…she will be first."

Obi-Wan felt ice flow through him, only suffering a few moments of confusion before Savage lifted another prone figure from the crate.

Zelina.

He didn't have time to think of how or why or any other logical question. Instead, he struggled mightily in Maul's grip as Savage hefted the unconscious girl up by the arms.

_Not her!_

"Yes…imagine my surprise when she came to your rescue. That frightened child I remember you worked so hard to protect that day. A treat for me…and now I can make your death all the more excruciating when I make you watch hers first."

"What a surprise!"

Obi-Wan stilled.

Never in his life had he ever been so grateful to hear her voice.

Everyone looked up to stare in shock at the unmistakable Asajj Ventress, standing up on the balcony as cool and refined as ever.

"My former servant, still an animal," she said casually, shifting her gaze from Savage to Maul. "And you have a friend now."

"My brother," Savage spat.

"A _brother_!" Ventress stated as if she was shocked. "Looks like he's _half_ the man you are, Savage. How unfortunate. I was looking for a challenge—not some wretched cast-offs from the Nightbrothers clan. What a dissapointment," she finished in disgust, disappearing into the shadows with a bone-chilling cackle. Obi-Wan simply took her distraction as time to gather himself, mind racing as he stared at Zelina's unmoving form.

How was he possibly going to get them out of this?

"Who is this, Brother?" Maul asked as Savage simply dropped Zelina, coming back to back.

"A Dathomir Witch. She betrayed me," Savage growled as Ventress let out another wicked laugh, a door up on the balcony closing.

"She knows too much! Destroy her!" Maull snarled, backhanding Obi-Wan hard enough he basically blacked out again.

"Kenobi! Don't tell me someone's finally knocked the fight out of you!" He heard Ventress say from what felt like far away, feeling himself turned over though still a long way from full consciousness. "Wake up!"

Obi-Wan groaned lightly, though a harsh slap to the face pulled him back to reality, and Ventress' face swam back into view. "Ventress?"

"It looks like I'm here to rescue you," she said in amusement as Obi-Wan dusted himself off, stumbling over to Zelina to wake her up as well.

"When did you become the good guy?" Obi-Wan asked as he flipped the girl over, noting the burn marks along her back and side, as well as the blood trail down her temple.

"Don't insult me," Ventress returned darkly while Obi-Wan slapped Zelina's face a few times, tugging at her presence in the Force.

"Come on, Zelina, wake up," Obi-Wan chided the girl.

"Don't let her get killed, I actually like her," Ventress chided him.

"What a lovely sight you are to wake up to," Obi-Wan returned, relieved when Zelina started to stir as he continued to slap her face and shake her. "Wake up!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi, you've never been much to look at. Especially now."

Zelina's eyelids fluttered open, and she seemed to focus on Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan…" she murmured. "You're okay…where are we?" she murmured, still obviously out of it.

"In a situation normally Anakin would have put us into," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, helping her sit up. "But I'm going to need you on your feet soon because we're not out of this yet."

As if to punctuate his point, the doors in the balcony hissed open and Savage's voice echoed down towards them. "The witch and the Jedi."

"Here for our taking," Maul's voice hissed from the darkness, his lightsaber coming to life in the dark corner opposite from Savage.

"I'm going to need you on your feet now, Zelina," Obi-Wan said grimly, helping her rise to her feet.

"Duly noted," Zelina grunted, in agony before she was even standing straight. "Luke, if there was ever a time to show up and work some Force magic now would be the time," she muttered under her breath, causing Obi-Wan to frown.

What was she talking about?

He didn't get long to wonder, as Ventress was pressing one of her lightsabers into Obi-Wan's hands. "I want that back!" she said sharply.

"That's fine—red's not my color," Obi-Wan said with a smile despite the situation.

At least it was better than it had been a few minutes ago.

"I'll just…act as the backup…and try to stay out of everyone's way until I get a weapon of my own," Zelina murmured. "The Force Abilities person."

"So long as your useful and don't get in the way," Ventress replied as everyone stood as straight as they could, forming a circle in the middle.

"On your feet, soldier, you're not dying on me today," Zelina seemed to whisper to herself beside Obi-Wan, though he brushed it off, as now was not the time to get distracted.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked as Ventress and he both activated the red blades.

"Like you even have to ask," Ventress responded.

* * *

As soon as Maul and Savage jumped down to engaged, Zelina flung her hands out, throwing boxes their way to give Obi-Wan and Ventress a few more seconds. Maul was swift to dodge the crates and cross blades with Obi-Wan, while Savage brutally knocked the boxes aside, advancing on Ventress and forcing her to go into her nimble evasive maneuvers and offenses early. Within seconds, Obi-Wan and Ventress swapped in one fluid motion, and Zelina used that motion to safely duck out of the center where she was at risk of getting impaled by four lightsabers, scurrying off to the side a safer distance away and summoning her Force abilities again to wait for the right moment to strike.

The pair switched opponents again, though to Zelina's alarm Savage managed to disarm Ventress and knock her over a crate, causing her to bend awkwardly backwards.

"Oh no you don't," Zelina growled, grabbing the monster in the Force and tossing him into a pile of crates to buy Ventress the time to straighten and regain her bearings. As soon as Ventress had gathered herself, she jumped onto Savage's shoulders, pummeling him in the face before Savage plucked her off and threw her into the crates above Zelina, who darted away to remain out of the main action, where she was more helpful right now.

Though Ventress wouldn't last long in this fight if she didn't have a lightsaber…

Zelina cast her gaze around, noticing there were two extra lightsabers on Maul's belt, and one extra one on Savage's belt. One of Zelina's was on Maul's, the other on Savage's, and Obi-Wan's lightsaber also hung from Maul's belt.

Well, those would certainly even the odds.

"Ventress!" Zelina called as Savage pushed the woman into the crates, yanking her lightsaber off of Savage's belt and sending it into Ventress' hand. The woman smiled victoriously, igniting the violet blade and using it to fight off Savage. After that, Zelina called the two on Maul's belt into her hand when Obi-Wan managed to shove the Sith into a stack of crates, igniting her green blade and throwing the blue one towards Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, catch!" she called, and Obi-Wan easily caught the weapon.

"Ventress!" Obi-Wan called in reply, throwing Ventress her other red blade back to her, which allowed Ventress to once more be in her element of two lightsabers on one while Obi-Wan used his. With the distraction of the switch, the two Sith momentarily gained the upper hand, with Savage boring down on Ventress while Maul kicked Obi-wan so hard he went sailing into the upper crates and was stuck there for a few moments before he hefted himself up into the balcony. Zelina scurried along the edge, limping in her wounded state as she sought out Ventress' other fallen blade, her green lightsaber ready in case she needed to use it. She found it in the way back behind a stack of crates, activating the red blade and rushing towards her.

"Need some help?" Zelina asked, coming up behind Savage and batting the brutes lightsaber away with both her blades.

"It would be much appreciated," Ventress replied smoothly, and the two girls took turns harassing Savage, who was annoyingly spinning his large double bladed lightsaber in a circle that kept them at bay. Zelina danced around the parameter, coming around to where Ventress was long enough to switch Ventress' other red blade for her violet one as she passed her, glad to have her usual weapons once more.

"Can you handle him while I get Obi-Wan? If we're both on him he's just going to keep spinning that blasted thing," Zelina stated.

"Go ahead, I can handle my brute," Ventress said degradingly, causing Savage to snarl as Zelina pulled herself up the crates to the balcony, where Obi-Wan and Maul were currently fighting.

"Your Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched," Maul snarled, and Zelina was shocked—somewhat—to feel rage bubbling up in Obi-Wan. "How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?"

With a shout of fury, Zelina pulled herself up in time to see Obi-Wan uncharacteristically attack Maul in a blind rage, lightsaber flashing furiously with no real form. It was something she'd expect from Anakin, but Obi-Wan…

She would have never dreamed.

She snapped herself out of it when Maul kicked Obi-Wan in the gut, causing him to fly into the wall where he slumped.

"Your rage has unbalanced you—that is not the Jedi way, is it?" Maul taunted, and Zelina came at him from behind. Maul barely whipped around in time to hold off her double bladed attack, obviously thrown off by the suddenness and intensity of the attack.

"With you, he's perfectly justified," Zelina shot at him, slamming her elbow into Maul's cheek and knocking his blade aside. "And I admire him no less because he shows he's mortal."

Anger was still rippling inside of Obi-Wan, and Zelina knew she had to give him a few moments to stabilize himself, coming at Maul again.

"Sad that he needs a wounded child to protect him," Maul spat, punching Zelina in the side and causing pain to sing through her body, though she managed to keep upright, glaring at him as she held his lightsaber off mostly with the violet blade, getting ready.

"I'm no child," Zelina snarled, breaking her green blade free and catching Maul's lightsaber on her violet one so her green lightsaber could shoot forward and score a nasty gash along his cheek. Maul bellowed in rage, shoving her several meters away with the Force and causing her to land on her back, which caused more pain signals to zip through her mind while also knocking the wind out of her. He charged at her, and to avoid death Zelina rolled over the edge, choosing more pain from the boxes below instead. She cried out as she hit each crate on the way down, though to her gratitude Obi-Wan distracted Maul to give her time to recover and get back on her feet.

Trembling, her knees near buckling, Zelina pushed herself up as Maul kicked Obi-Wan to the ground below, right beside Ventress. Zelina limped to their side, loath of how weak she felt at the moment.

"We're outmatched," Obi-Wan admitted, taking in all three of their battered and injured states. They'd gone _into_ this fight outmatched, but now it was even worse.

"You want to run?" Ventress asked accusingly.

"I learned from watching you," Obi-Wan returned.

"Funny," Ventress growled through clenched teeth. "The cockpit!"

Maul growled and jumped from up above.

"Now!" Obi-Wan shouted, and all three sprang into action, with Ventress holding off Maul, Obi-Wan holding off Savage, and Zelina sprinting for the cockpit doors, throwing herself inside and at the controls.

She didn't know what was happening behind her, but it sounded extremely intense with how often she heard the sound of lightsaber against lightsaber.

"Come on!" she shouted, taking over the controls. Soon, there were two more presences in the cockpit, and she heard the sound of lightsabers cutting through a door almost as soon as she heard the same door shut. "Obi-Wan, get over here and help me!"

"I'm here," he said in the next second.

"Take over that side," Zelina said, gesturing to the left while she turned to the right.

"Hurry up you two," Ventress stated, her voice strained.

"We're working on it," Obi-Wan bit back.

"Come on! Hurry!" Ventress reiterated, panic now leaking into her tone. "Now would be a good time!'

Obi-Wan slammed a fist on the console and it stopped glitching on him, giving him a chance to finish what he was doing. As soon as he had—Zelina had finished her half—the cockpit launched away, and Zelina breathed a sigh of relief as the other half of the ship steadily disappeared from behind them.

"That was cutting it a little close," Ventress growled.

"You do know it's not over," Obi-Wan asked, eyes still glued to the console as he entered coordinates.

"I know," Ventress muttered under her breath.

"They'll be after all of us now," Obi-Wan said darkly, his gaze sliding to Zelina.

She gulped.

She was totally getting a Plus-Sized Kenobi-Chewing once they were safely back at the Temple.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing, Zelina?"

Zelina sat quietly on her bed in the med ward, the door to her room locked shut behind them as Obi-Wan finally let out his frustration for her actions. They had dropped Ventress off at the planet of her choosing, then promptly made it back to Coruscant. It had been an awkward trip, with Obi-Wan obviously simmering but keeping his thoughts to himself until both of them were treated and healing. That was how they were now here, with Zelina being severally chided for disobeying Obi-Wan's wishes.

"You could have been killed, you nearly were!"

"You almost were too," Zelina said softly. "I felt like I had to be there, and Master Yoda agreed. In fact, I was going to stay behind like you insisted until Master Yoda basically told me to go. For all you know, that escape could have gone smoother because I was there. What if I hadn't? What if something went wrong and both you and Ventress were captured?"

"You weren't supposed to come, Zelina, Maul and Savage were going to kill you to get to me!" Obi-Wan said sharply. As odd as it was, Zelina felt touched by his words at that moment—it showed how much Obi-Wan cared, something he didn't show that often with his almost constant calm mask.

"This isn't just your battle, Obi-Wan," Zelina suddenly said with an intensity that threw even Obi-Wan off. She rose to her feet, despite how much it hurt her, coming toe to toe with him. "I am no longer a child. I can make decisions for myself, even if I'm younger than you or Anakin. I'm my own person, and Maul has just as much to do with me as he does you. I was there too, Obi-Wan, I saw what he did, and Qui-Gon was important to me too even if I hadn't known him as long. And what he did hurt you too, which only adds to my involvement. And why would the Force give me visions of Maul and warn me of him if I wasn't supposed to be involved? Yoda himself said that our paths are _intertwined_ in this—so you can bet that wherever you go looking for Maul, I _will_ be there too, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am going to support you in this, even if you're against it. I'm my own person, and I can decide what risks I will and won't take. And I say this is my fight too, and I'm not going to back down."

Obi-Wan studied her gaze, searching it for any doubt. "There's nothing I can say otherwise that will change your mind, is there?"

"Nothing at all."

"How do you think Anakin will feel about this?"

Zelina didn't even flinch. "Anakin knows that I can take care of myself. He also knows that the three of us are good at balancing each other out. In fact, I think he'd approve of myself forcing you to accept my help in this—he'd be furious you're trying to do this alone, unless you've already forgotten the entire Hardeen incident and what it was that rubbed him wrong about that besides the lying. The entire reason he was upset in the first place wasn't so much the lie as not being able to help you if you needed the help. I know Anakin better than anyone, Obi-Wan, that isn't going to change my mind."

Obi-Wan's gaze intensified before, to Zelina's relief, she saw in his eyes that he had given in. "All right…but no more popping in on me unannounced. And not when you're injured. We're going to need to keep in our best condition if we're going to take on Maul."

Zelina nodded, eyes glimmering in determination. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	40. Season 5: The Revival

"Zelina, you could have died!"

Zelina sighed as Anakin grilled her for what felt like the thousandth time in her young life, shaking her head.

"Anakin, I'm fine, and I feel like Obi-Wan would have been worse off if I hadn't been there."

She was out of the med ward now, and, as soon as he had enough of a break to come back from the frontlines, Anakin had visited her in her Temple quarters to tell her just how stupid she really was for running off to a fight with Maul that was obviously a trap for Obi-Wan.

Regardless if it was something Anakin himself would have done as well.

"No, Zelina, it is not okay! You were still recovering! Did you stop to think of what would happen if you did die? What that would do to _Obi-Wan_? _To me_?" Anakin said fervently, coming forward and grasping her arms in a surprisingly tight grip. His gaze was intense, and it almost caused Zelina to shrivel in shame.

Almost.

War had…well…changed her. Once Anakin's words would have pierced her deeply. Now…

"I thought of what would happen to Obi-Wan if he did go alone—I arrived to see Maul and Savage Oppress hovering over his unconscious body, Anakin. Who knows what they would have done to him in the back of that ship. I will not be ashamed for doing what I think is right even if my own life was at risk. He's a brother to me—like he is to you. I wasn't going to let him head to Maul on his own, and I won't in the future either," Zelina said sharply, a fire in her eyes that rivaled Anakin's.

"Next time?" Anakin asked in a low voice, his grip unrelenting.

"I told Obi-Wan we're together in this Maul business no matter what he says, and he agreed. Wherever he goes hunting for Maul, I'll be right there beside him," Zelina said firmly.

"Zelina, this is Darth Maul we're talking about, not Dooku or Ventress or Grievous! _Maul_!"

"I know very well who it is, Anakin! I remember what he did to Obi-Wan! And in case you don't remember, I was there too!" Zelina snapped, shrugging Anakin's ironclad grip off. "I've already had this argument with Obi-Wan and I have no problem having it with you! I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself, you don't have to coddle me. And if I want to take a risk for someone I care about I can do so just as much as you and Obi-Wan do! I may be the youngest, but I'm just as capable! I thought you of all people would take my side in this, that you knew I could take care of myself, that you would be glad I went to back Obi-Wan up instead of sitting idly by as he marched off to a trap set by Maul."

Anakin huffed. "I was thinking of how I almost lost both of my closest friends at once—one of them someone who's already promised to be a teacher for my son. You and Obi-Wan are family, Zelina…I don't want to risk either of you!"

That one softened Zelina, and she sighed, shaking her head. "I know you don't, Ani…I don't want to lose you or Obi-Wan either, but we're in a war, and we're going to be risked—that's just how it is. We just have to try our hardest _not_ to get killed. Just because we risk our lives for someone else, doesn't mean we're not going to fight tooth and nail for our own lives at the same time. Besides, if the Force really has a plan for me, it's not just going to let me die because of stupidity on my part."

Anakin shook his head, already disagreeing with her. "Not necessarily. You've forgotten your own vision, Zelina. One of the first things Luke told you was that while you could be so many things to him…depending on our choices…you also could not be there at all. And considering you're my best friend…the only way I see you not being in my son's life is if you died," Anakin whispered. "And _that_ …that is what has me so scared for you, Zee…knowing that you very well could die at any point, and I'd be powerless to stop it."

"That's not true, Anakin. Luke did say _our_ choices, not just mine. I'm sure you'd be able to do something," Zelina said, disconcerted by the current track of the conversation.

Anakin looked away. "Speaking of things Luke's said…when you were sick, you mentioned him amidst your, well, ramblings. You had another vision of him, didn't you?"

Zelina looked away, unsure if she wanted to answer him in this case. "I don't think it's something we should talk about. Not in this case anyway."

Anakin arched an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "Not in this case? Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"If you were meant to know everything he tells me you'd be getting these visions too," Zelina said calmly. "Besides, this time…it was directed to me alone. It was all meant only for me…"

Anakin shook his head. "Zee, please, this is my son we're talking about—did he come with more warnings? Are things getting better?"

"Anakin, all you have to do is feel the state of the Force in the galaxy to know things are _not_ getting better."

"I mean for him—from his past warnings, he always spoke so…well, you said yourself he looks like he's been through far too much for someone his age," Anakin fretted.

"Anakin…" Zelina said seriously. "The warnings were meant for me, and me alone. Two have already happened, and the third…wasn't really a warning, at least not a clear one. The best I can do is ask that you trust me and don't try to do anything stupid, please? Just leave this one be."

"Since when did you of all people start keeping secrets from me, Zelina?" Anakin asked flatly, and Zelina winced.

_Well, if you want to get technical…_

"Anakin, it's not like that. If I have a vision that I think it's something you need to hear I'll tell you. But this one was personal, aimed at me…and I'd rather not share," Zelina said softly.

"He's my son, Zelina, I have the right to know!" Anakin said angrily, and Zelina's eyes flashed. Anakin wasn't going to let this go.

"Ok, fine—he came to warn me about the darkness in the galaxy getting worse, about Maul returning, about the dark side in _you_ getting stronger, and he was terrified. Terrified of what was going to happen to him if the darkness in the galaxy kept getting stronger, if the dark side in _you_ kept getting stronger. He came to plead with me to keep him safe, to see if I was prepared to handle everything coming, if I could protect him. That was my vision in a nutshell."

Anakin stared at her in shock. "Why did you think keeping this from me was a good idea?" Anakin eventually asked quietly.

"Because I knew you'd react badly, and the majority of it was directed specifically at me. And the warning about you is tale as old as time, Anakin, I've had that warning practically as long as I've had the visions. And don't try to deny it because I've seen it several times and called you out on it before. What did pertain to you was nothing new, and the rest was for me."

Zelina could tell he was upset—why would he not be? Still, she hoped he saw her reasoning.

Anakin shook his head, turning to leave. "It's just an excuse, Zelina. You should have told me, I had a right to know."

"This is the first time I've seen you since I got better!" Zelina said in exasperation.

"But you've made it clear you weren't going to tell me at all."

Zelina bit her lip, stepping up to him and grabbing his arm. "Ani…I'm not trying to break your trust, it's something I treasure. This galaxy is getting worse every day and I just…I know things are hard enough as is. It's my job to figure out what the visions mean, and right now I've only made sense of part because it's already happened. Yes, he's your son and you have every right to know, but I also have the right to wait until the meaning of the vision is clear to me to tell you. I'm sorry I was going to keep it from you, but my intent was never to break your trust. You know I'd do anything for you. Please Anakin, I'm doing the best that I can when I'm stumbling in the dark."

Anakin turned, looking at her penitent features and sighing softly, relenting at least slightly. "Don't think I'm not still upset with you, Zee…but I do know you're trying…and you have my trust still. Just give me some time to cope, okay?"

Zelina nodded letting go so he could leave. "Of course, Ani…whatever you need."

* * *

"The distress signal is coming from here."

Zelina made her way to the front of the ship where Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia were currently piloting them towards the scene of the most recent—possible—attack by Maul and his brother. Zelina came up behind them, putting a hand on the back of both chairs.

"The Viridian sector?" she asked as she caught sight of where they were on the map display. Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation.

"A cyborg system."

"It is close enough to the earlier attack," Master Gallia said thoughtfully as they guided the ship closer.

"I have the feeling it's them," Obi-Wan said with a nod, pushing the ship towards the station that was gradually looming before them.

True to his word, Obi-Wan had informed Zelina of all the developments in the hunt for Maul, and she had nearly been his constant companion as they sought out the Zabrak Sith. She did have to leave once to deal with a skirmish with the Seperatists on one of the Outer Rim planets, but other than that she and Obi-Wan were the two constantly searching for Maul. Master Gallia was to assist them on this particular mission, as they were getting much closer to Maul and Savage. Close enough that the Council thought it may be wise to send another Master to help ensure Maul's capture—or eradication.

Zelina shook herself from her thoughts as they boarded the station, letting the owner—a short, skinny being with a pig head—lead them to the room where the crime had taken place. Droids littered the halls on the way there, but Zelina didn't pay them much mind. The first one alone had shown signs of a lightsaber, not a blaster, so she was already with Obi-Wan that this had indeed been Maul and Savage.

"The chips were all unlocked, no way of tracing them," the owner said, gesturing to where the vault had sat before it was stolen. "All done by the two…crabbiest Zabraks this side of the Hydian."

"They were alone?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to face the owner.

"Yup, yup…what were they, a couple of Jedi gone rogue?" the owner asked, scratching his head.

"They're not Jedi," Zelina said easily almost as soon as he'd finished speaking.

"Hmm…do me a favor, spark up that lightsaber would you?" the owner asked, gesturing for someone to do so. Zelina let Obi-Wan ignite his since he was already moving and had the more common blue color. "Mhm, well the droids that got attacked said that theirs were red."

"It's them," Zelina said, standing at alert as Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber.

"They are Sith, and we need to find them before they strike again," Obi-Wan said seriously, stepping forward once more, with Master Gallia and Zelina flanking him.

"Well, they took my cargo ship," the owner said with a shake of his head. "The droid survivor said they heard something about the Sertar Sector."

Zelina's eyes went wide while Obi-Wan turned away slowly, stroking his beard in thought as he moved a few paces away. "You've got to be kidding me…" she said, turning back to Obi-Wan. Master Gallia came even with him.

"What is in the Sertar Sector?" she asked. The two started to make their way for the exit, and Zelina hurried to come even with them.

"That's where Florrum is," Obi-Wan said simply in reply.

"You've been there?" Master Gallia asked them, glancing between the two. "What can we expect?"

"Pirates," Obi-Wan replied, keeping to the simple answers.

"Hondo Onaka," Zelina said with a sigh.

How wonderful this trip was turning out to be.

* * *

When they reached Florrum, the first thing Zelina noticed was that there were four ships just hovering above the system, three of them the ships that the pirates here used, and one…one a cargo ship matching the description of the one stolen.

"That would be them," Zelina said in a low tone.

"It would seem Maul and Savage have picked up a pirate escort," Obi-Wan noted.

"I don't know…Hondo doesn't seem like the type to play well with others…at least not someone who would want to be the one in charge, like Maul," Zelina commented.

"So you know this Hondo personally?" Master Gallia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Obi-Wan replied.

"Why don't we try to contact Hondo and see what's going on—I'm sure he can shed some amount of light on the subject," Zelina suggested.

"We might as well—it would be better than walking in blind," Obi-Wan admitted, already moving to the communications console.

A pirate other than Hondo appeared. "Who is this?"

"I would like to speak with Hondo Onaka—tell him it's Kenobi. He'll know who I am," Obi-Wan said, and the pirate grumbled before disappearing.

"So long as he doesn't try to ransom us again, I won't mind seeing him," Zelina said with a sigh. Obi-Wan looked like he was about to respond with something witty, but Hondo appeared in that moment, and Obi-Wan's attention was directed elsewhere.

"Greetings, Hondo," Obi-Wan said mildly.

"Greetings?" Hondo asked incredulously, sitting up straight in his chair. "What kind of menace have you brought to my planet now? First, you lose this system and Grievous comes in and destroys my entire stronghold, leaving me here to just rummage through the leftovers of my once great empire! And now, these two horned men show up. Who are these horny-headed maniacs? They don't seem like normal Jedi."

"Not Jedi, Hondo, Sith," Obi-Wan said flatly. "We tracked them here."

"They just threatened to attack with a group of my men—my own men!"

"Apparently there isn't honor among thieves," Zelina muttered out of Hondo's hearing, though Obi-Wan's reply was much more civil.

"Yes, we are looking at them right now. A cargo vessel and three of your starships. They are heading towards you, Hondo," Obi-Wan stated seriously.

"At-ta-da-da-da, more to the point, are you going to help me when you get here?" Hondo asked shortly.

"There's nothing we can do about your men, but we can certainly do something about the Sith," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Good. I'll deal with my men, you deal with those tattooed crazies."

"Right."

As soon as Hondo was gone, Zelina shook her head. "This is going to be interesting—you know there's going to be a firefight. It makes me wish I had Cruiser here…or maybe Keeneye…or Nex… …Gambit…Dash…"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "We get the idea, Zelina."

"I'll go get myself ready then," Zelina said sheepishly, slinking back out of the cockpit to sit down and check her lightsabers. Once she was sure both were fully operational, her hand ghosted to the necklace still placed carefully around her neck after all this time.

"Please let us get them this time…let us end this before it goes any further," Zelina murmured softly, letting her hand drop away as she felt the ship settle. She could hear the sounds of battle outside, and she rose to her feet, both lightsabers in hand. Obi-Wan and Master Gallia appeared from the cockpit, lowering the ramp on their way out.

"Even when we're doing solo work we find ourselves in the thick of battle, isn't that right, Obi-Wan?" Zelina asked with a smirk as she descended the ramp.

"It is a war, Zelina," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Yes…though this one is on a…personal front," Zelina murmured, igniting her lightsabers with determination glinting in her eyes. All three of them rushed to the cliff's face, looking down into the small gorge where the pirates had their headquarters and looking over the chaos of the battle for the Sith.

It would appear they didn't need to seek out Maul and Savage, as Zelina felt the two dark presences coming up behind them, turning with Obi-Wan and Master Gallia as Maul and Savage appeared.

"Throwing in with pirates now?" Obi-Wan asked as everyone ignited their lightsabers. "Oh how the mighty Sith have fallen…"

Maul growled low in his throat, launching himself forward and engaging Obi-Wan instantly in a flurry of blades, even lashing out at Master Gallia at one point, though the woman easily deflected the move.

Zelina, however, was more focused on the massive Savage, knowing that he would be the one that they would have to double team.

And considering Obi-Wan was already fighting Maul, she knew her partner would be Master Gallia.

The two girls rushed to engage the towering Zabrak monster, Zelina taking one side of his lightsaber while Master Gallia took the other. Zelina and Master Gallia went back and forth with Savage, working to match his sheer brutality and raw strength. At one point, he caught them both on his blades, pushing them to the edge of the cliff so they jumped down to the next cliff face. Obi-Wan jumped down with them, and the two Sith followed close behind.

Much to Zelina's discomfort, the fight she and Master Gallia were having with Savage reminded her of the fight between Maul, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon so long ago on Naboo…but she tried to push those disturbing thoughts aside as she blocked one of Savage's attacks from getting through to Master Gallia. Just as quickly as they could lunge at Savage, Savage could swing his double bladed lightsaber to where it needed to be so he could block both Jedi.

Maul had been teaching him.

Zelina glanced back just long enough to register that Obi-Wan was fighting Maul atop one of the crashed starships nearby before she snapped back to attention at the sound of Savage destroying the canopy they had been under seconds ago. Master Gallia's foot shot out to try and get Savage's knee to buckle, but apparently it was like kicking a wall, because she ended up stuck in that position.

Zelina batted aside Savage's lightsaber so he wouldn't try to finish her off, though as his lightsaber swung with the hit and smashed into her crossed lightsabers, Zelina was forced to retreat a few steps with Master Gallia. Suddenly, Savage withdrew his attack, and his sudden use of Force Abilities threw both of them off, making them vulnerable.

All the times Zelina had seen Savage he was all about brute strength. She hadn't expected him to throw them through the air with a Force Push.

Master Gallia and Zelina both slammed into another starship side by side, dazed from the impact and the suddenness of it all.

The Force screamed danger at her, even as she faintly realized Savage was charging head down towards them, lightsaber aligned with Zelina, horned head aligned with Master Gallia…

A warm light washed over her, and it felt like someone was there with her, right behind her…someone wound their fingers together and raised their hands in a cupped shield…she felt stronger…her focus sharpened…but it wasn't just her…

"Fight—I need you to fight, even if I have to be here every step of the way," came a certain Skywalker's voice, right in her ear as she felt herself subconsciously focus her Force abilities with Luke's assistance and guidance.

"Don't leave…" Zelina whispered.

"I've never left."

All of this happened in the space of a few seconds, and Zelina came back to awareness—again, with assistance—in time to see Savage ram his horns through Adi Gallia, his lightsaber blade smashing into her cupped hands.

" _No!_ " she heard Obi-Wan scream from up above.

Of course, normally, the lightsaber would pierce right through her hands and impale her—she'd be dead.

But that wasn't what happened.

Zelina jerked in shock as she felt Master Gallia die right next to her, staring numbly at her hands, still intertwined with Luke's…

…and absorbing Savage's lightsaber in a rare display of skilled tutaminis so that it didn't harm her in the slightest.

Savage roared in frustration, huge muscles bulging as he shoved as hard as he could with his lightsaber to break her concentration or force his way through her tutaminis to kill her. Luke's grip tightened on her hand, and Zelina felt a charge in her strength, enough to hold firm against the assault, practically standing toe to toe with Savage now with the Jedi only she could see at her back.

In a rare display of fury, Zelina saw Obi-Wan fly down from above, kicking Savage to the ground in one powerful blow, releasing Zelina from the lock she'd been in and allowing her to stop putting so much energy into the Force Ability. Zelina slumped into Luke—against the Starfighter to everyone else's eyes—and felt his arms encircle her to hold her up while she regathered herself.

"He needs your help—hurry, get up!" Luke told her gently, helping her stand up straight.

Zelina took a deep breath, gathering herself and calling her lightsabers back into her hands through the Force in time to see Maul barely get to Savage in time to stop Obi-Wan from killing him in one blow, the red blade the only thing between Obi-Wan's blue blade and Savage's chest. Maul pushed Obi-Wan back, pitting Obi-Wan against three lightsabers now as he was rapidly pushed back to where Zelina stood.

Zelina ignited her lightsabers, leaping forward to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan did just fine on his own, but at the same time, they could quickly push him back. Hence the fact she didn't hesitate to jump in.

Sliding under Maul's and Obi-Wan's crossed blades, Zelina snapped up to engage Savage, putting one lightsaber against each end of Savage's double bladed lightsaber and pushing him back away from Obi-Wan to give Obi-Wan the breathing room. However, that was the best she could do, as now Savage was able to focus on her and her alone, pushing her back just as quickly as Maul was pushing back Obi-Wan, the group moving up and onto the starcraft wreckage where Obi-Wan and Maul had been fighting moments before.

"Kenobi! Du'ahn! This way!" Hondo's voice suddenly shouted. Zelina didn't look, so preoccupied she was with Savage, though she did see Master Gallia's lightsaber fly through the air towards Obi-Wan and felt him gathering his Force Abilities. Zelina shoved Savage back as hard as she could, adding a bit of a Force Push to make sure he was pushed back. As soon as she had the chance she backed away, spinning around and propelling herself off of the starcraft with the Force, right behind Obi-Wan as they sailed through the air towards the entrance to the pirate stronghold, landing just short.

Zelina and Obi-Wan both had to deflect the barrage of blaster fire from the rogue pirates as soon as they were on the ground, quickly backing up to the entrance before they were able to turn and run inside.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked her, eyes bright with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was just dazed for a few moments."

Obi-Wan obviously wanted to say more, but they rounded the corner, coming face to face with Hondo and his men once more. There were…less of them than Zelina expected.

"Where are the rest of your men?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are setting up an ambush, we can use your help. Where is the other Jedi?" Hondo asked.

"She's…she's dead…" Obi-wan said haltingly, pain evident enough in his voice Zelina put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's d…" Hondo exclaimed in shock, eyes wide as his voice trailed off. "They are too powerful for even you! I am…semi-speechless."

Voices floated down the hall towards them, and everyone tensed, Zelina and Obi-Wan whipping around to ignite their lightsabers while all the pirates aimed their guns. Obi-Wan turned back to the pirates.

"We'll draw the brothers away. Once that's done, blast the passageway closed," he said firmly.

"And leave you and the little lady alone with the two crazies?" Hondo asked incredulously. He stopped mid thought, suddenly smiling. "Well, okay."

 _How noble_ , Zelina thought as she turned back with Obi-Wan just in time to see Maul and Savage turn the corner. Zelina clutched at the necklace under her tunic once more, her mind cast to Luke.

"Stay with me just a little longer," she murmured, knowing she and Obi-Wan would need all the help they could get.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Hondo shouted and, for the sake of getting their plan to work and finding a more favorable hallway for a fight, Obi-Wan and Zelina turned to run with them.

"Do not let them escape!" Zelina heard Maul snarl, turning left with Obi-Wan once they reached the end of the current hall. Predictably, Maul and Savage followed Obi-Wan and Zelina, and as soon as they were past the intersection shots rang out, and a section of the tunnel behind them started to collapse.

Obi-Wan and Zelina kept running, feeling the two Sith coming up fast behind them. Zelina's heart was pounding as she thought of how they were going to be forced to fight these two in such tight quarters.

Either they'd find a way to bend it to their advantage, or this plan would quickly become the makings of a bloodbath.

 _Don't think like that…fight, and don't give up. If you need help, you'll have it_ , Zelina reprimanded herself. The hall in front of them widened and Obi-Wan skid to a halt, turning to face Maul and Savage. Zelina did the same a pace or two behind him, holding both lightsabers tight in her hands.

"Surrender," Maul snarled. "We are two, and you are no match for us both."

Zelina stood straighter, igniting both of her blades as Obi-Wan crouched much like a cat about to spring and unleash its full prowess. "You are mistaken," Obi-Wan threatened, pulling out Adi Gallia's lightsaber as well so he wielded two blades as Zelina did. Maul's face twisted into a sneer, holding his single lightsaber in front of him while Savage raised his double bladed lightsaber high in the air, ready to let it cause chaos.

Admittedly, in that moment, Obi-Wan looked more terrifying than Anakin.

Both Sith charged them, with Maul putting all of his strength in the downwards blow he dealt with his blade as Savage rushed in to get Obi-Wan and Zelina at the same time. Zelina coiled much as Obi-Wan in that moment, springing up against the wall and propelling herself forward towards Savage, forcing him to halt so he could block her propelled movement and toss Zelina aside, though Zelina cushioned the blow to the wall with the Force, having expected it. As she rolled to the ground she used her momentum to get back on her feet, springing up and coming at Maul from behind, which forced Maul to engage her so Obi-Wan could spend some time with Savage.

It was his turn to battle the monster for a bit. Zelina had yet to face off with Maul, truly.

Maul sped up his movements when Zelina attacked him, having caught on by now that Zelina could come in with attacks from different sides, forcing her opponents to either be injured or move quickly. He batted aside one blade and in the next second had blocked and pushed away the other, engaging in this back and forth for a few seconds before his new robotic legs came into play, one clawed foot grabbing one of her arms and halting it in place. Maul drilled his lightsaber towards her chest, but Zelina managed to hold it off, even if the blade she was using to do so was her green shoto blade. Maul put pressure on her arm with his clawed feet, convincing her that he was about to shatter the bones in her arm.

Gritting her teeth, Zelina shoved his blade aside and lunged into his defenses, gashing him deep along the cheek.

That was going to leave either a terrible deformity or an ugly scar.

Maul roared in anger, using his robotic clawed leg that still held her arm to throw her down the length of the hall, right over Obi-Wan's head. She managed to twist so that she didn't severely injure herself when she landed, but it still hurt.

Zelina rose to her feet again the next moment, lunging at Obi-Wan as a signal for him to take Maul back. Zelina's arm burned, in agonizing pain, but she did her best to swallow that pain and hold firm against Savage's brutal attacks. The sleeve of her tunic was in tatters, showing the ugly wound Maul's unrelenting grip had left—those talons were sharp—and she knew that if she didn't end this fight quickly, then Savage would take advantage of the weakness.

Picking up where Obi-Wan had left off, Zelina pushed off of one foot to launch herself into the air, using her blades to keep Savage's lightsaber from trying to cut her in half while her foot snapped out to deal a heavy blow to Savage's leg. It didn't give out, but she knew he was getting there. If they hit it enough times…

Landing nimbly on the other side of Savage, Zelina and Obi-Wan found themselves back to back, and they both shifted into a crouch, launching themselves sideways at each other's attackers from below. Zelina went down and came up at Maul from the right, pushing forwards, while Obi-Wan swept around to the left and came up at Savage, that sweeping kick hitting the same spot Zelina had. His knee gave slightly, but not enough to put him out of commission.

Zelina came up with her blades in an X to stop Maul's descending blade, shifting to keep it caught on her shoto blade while her violate blade swung around to do some damage. Maul disengaged and backed away, spinning around to try and attack Obi-Wan who—without even trying—held Savage off with one lightsaber while using the other to block Maul's attack.

Obi-Wan didn't even look.

Taking another shot at Savage's leg, and causing him to give a little more, Obi-Wan pushed the yellow and black Zabrak away and bore down on Maul with a fury, allowing Zelina to nimbly jump against the wall and propel herself at Savage once more. This time the Zabrak was a little more prepared, and he caught Zelina by the throat when she came at him. Panic attack or not, Zelina stopped his blade with both of hers, focusing through the Force to heat up her skin as she had once done with Krell to force Savage to drop her. He did, and she landed in a crouch, taking the time to kick at his weakening leg. However, now Savage was furious, and he came down swiftly with his lightsaber, forcing her to jump to the side to avoid the blade.

Before she even hit the ground, time slowed, and distinctly, Zelina heard Luke's voice shout, " _No_!" instead of Obi-Wan. Someone shoved her hard enough to roll her on the side, and Zelina felt a lightsaber across her back, causing her to gasp in pain. It was Maul's blade that had burned her, just as, now, it was Maul who grabbed her by the throat with one of his talon feet and threw her towards Savage, who was ready with lightsaber poised perfectly to slice her in half. Zelina tried to twist out of the way as everything went slowly for her, but she just…couldn't…

There was a rush in the Force from…Obi-Wan, maybe…and Zelina saw her course shift just enough that she missed Savage's awaiting blade, but still the monster's arm snapped up to grab her, using her momentum to slam her hard against the wall. Something pierced skin, something cold and metal…somewhere near her right shoulder, pinning her to the wall, and she distantly heard herself scream in pain.

"Don't freeze!" she heard Luke's voice say as her mind threatened to blank on her from pain and shock. "Don't freeze, fight back! Don't die on me!"

With great effort, Zelina raised the shoto blade in her left hand, blocking Savage's lightsaber and painfully pulling her shoulder free from the wall even though it caused her unbearable agony to do so. Once that shoulder was free, Zelina pushed forward with her right arm and the Force, sending Savage sailing backwards, right to where…

Force…

Zelina hadn't seen what was happening with Obi-Wan.

He must have been the one who shifted her course with Savage, because something had distracted him and given Maul the opportunity to put him in a Force Choke and throw him against the other wall, causing him to slump much as Zelina was slumping to the floor now. However, Obi-Wan still had everything in perfect working order, igniting both lightsabers as the pair tried to descend on him at once. He held the brothers off, pushing back even as Savage and Maul increased their pressure, Obi-Wan's own blades inches from his face. Zelina pushed herself to her feet, breathing heavily, trying to get enough of her wits to actually be of use.

Finally, Obi-Wan pressed the advantage they'd been trying to make the entire fight, his leg snapping out with some Force assistance so that there was a satisfying _snap_ and Savage went down with a shout of pain, his leg possibly breaking. The hold the brothers had on Obi-Wan broken, Obi-Wan slid under their blades masterfully, raising his own just enough that, though Maul was able to back away in time, Obi-Wan cut off Savage's left arm. Obi-Wan backed up enough to cover Zelina in case someone tried to attack her, though that point became moot with what Maul did next.

"Savage!" Maul shouted, turning a murderous gaze onto Obi-Wan, who looked back at the Sith with just as much murderous intent. Instead of fighting him, however, Maul called on the Force and sent a powerful gust of wind through the tunnel, powerful enough to send them both sailing through the air to the far end of the tunnel. Obi-Wan hit the wall with a grunt of pain, Zelina with more of a cry of pain, and they both collapsed to the ground, the tunnel between them and the two brothers collapsing. Obi-Wan gasped in pain again beside her, rubbing his head and already rising to his feet.

"Can you stand?" he asked shortly.

"He got my shoulder, not my leg," Zelina grunted, rising to her feet just slightly unsteadily before she called her lightsabers to her again. "Go! He'll get away if we don't go now!"

Obi-Wan didn't argue, and the two of them bolted down the hall to find a way out before Maul and Savage did.

As they reached the exit, blaster fire could be heard, and Zelina quickened her pace, though the blood loss was starting to get to her.

_They're just outside, slowed down by the pirates…we can get them…_

Zelina and Obi-wan burst outside in time to see one of Hondo's men score a perfect hit on Maul's leg, a hit that severed everything below the knee on his left leg entirely. Maul screamed in fury—not pain, though obviously it had to hurt—and Savage came up behind him, making up for Maul's now lost leg. As if knowing if he didn't do something he would be caught and it would be over, Maul reached up and grabbed the ship Zelina, Obi-Wan, and Master Gallia had arrived on and dragged it off the cliff to crash behind them, slowing them down just long enough.

Zelina and Obi-Wan climbed up the ship with Hondo's men, though Zelina was slightly slower than normal due to her shoulder injury and growing wooziness, coming over the ship to see that the landing ramp was already closed, see it start to lift off of the ground…

Hondo turned to his men, making one simple gesture that cued a pirate with a missile launcher to come forward and blast one of their engines, which immediately was destroyed, causing the ship to leave a trail of black smoke. Everyone simply stood and watched as the ship suddenly started to drop from the sky quite far away, headed for a massive explosion.

"Well, Kenobi, Du'ahn—let's get out there and see what riches have fallen from the sky for me—and you," Hondo stated joyfully as the ship exploded in the distance, laughing. "Shall we?"

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes. "Very well," he said softly, turning to Zelina. "What about you?"

"I want to come. I want to see…" Zelina said quietly, and Obi-Wan helped her get on the back of one of the speeder bikes the pirates were commandeering. Obi-Wan got on the back of Hondo's, and within moments they were racing across the barren Florrum wasteland towards the cargo ship wreckage.

* * *

The wreck was a mess of twisted metal, discarded crates, black smoke, and flames, hardly anything left, and definitely no lifeforms. Anything living in that ship had to have been obliterated with the impact.

And yet…

Zelina wandered quietly around the edge of the wreck, hand pressed against her shoulder room to stopper the bleeding some, the arm Maul had grabbed with his talon legs bleeding noticeably as well but left alone as she watched the pirates start to plunder the wreckage.

"There's no sign of those two, Boss!" one of the pirates called to Hondo after a few minutes.

"Well, if the condition of these goods is any indication, ah, your friends have been vaporized," Hondo said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Obi-Wan said cryptically. "I cut one of them in half once, and he survived."

"Well, isn't that interesting," Hondo said, though his tone made it obvious he really didn't care. Zelina stayed in place for a few moments, staring into the flames.

"I don't think they're gone," she said softly. "Nothing in the Force has changed to me—it's still as dark as when Maul entered the picture, and I felt no death…he's still out there…somewhere…"

* * *

"I think we have closure on this matter, Master Kenobi."

Zelina sat on the couch between Obi-Wan and Anakin, listening to mounting fury as Chancellor Palpatine spoke. They were gathered in the Chancellor's office, with Yoda and Master Windu on the other couch, discussing the matter of Maul in great depth, and now here the Chancellor was acting as if Maul had never been and would never be a problem. As if the medical wrap on her forearm and back, the healing cuts on her cheeks and hands, the limp in her leg, and the unseen bacta patch and wrappings over her shoulder weren't indication enough that yes, he was a problem! Especially since Obi-Wan was sporting some of those cuts and bruises himself, though he was missing the wrappings and the limp Zelina had. Luckily, he hadn't been hurt as badly as Zelina.

But poor Master Gallia…she'd died right next to her. A Jedi Master had died _right next to her_.

How was she supposed to cope with that?

"I disagree, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said avidly, shaking his head. "Everything we've learned from this is that the Sith are persistent. They _will not_ die."

"I understand your reservations, Master Kenobi, but I am afraid we can no longer allow this _personal_ matter of yours to be a Republic concern. It does not appear this Darth Maul is a direct threat to the Republic. We need to redirect your efforts to the cause at hand: stopping Count Dooku and thus ending the Clone Wars," the Chancellor said in a belittling tone. Zelina visibly bristled.

" _Personal matter_?" she echoed before anyone can stop her. "Maul has already slaughtered a Republic village, attacked who knows how many other citizens, and killed several Jedi! I'd say he's become more than a _personal issue_. If he's not handled now he's easily going to become a much larger issue."

"And Maul was trying to build an army of pirates," Obi-Wan said, his voice incredulous as he branched off of what Zelina had said.

"So let him! Let him play with the rabble. They're just petty crooks. It is of no relevance to the Senate compared to the Separatist threat." Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged an equally dubious look, though Zelina paid them no mind. She was busy trying to bite her tongue and not let the rage bubbling up in her at the Chancellor's words win her over.

"Good day, Gentleman…Du'ahn."

Zelina's expression soured and she almost—almost—snapped, but managed to keep her calm when Anakin placed a comforting hand on her bicep. As the Chancellor left, all the Jedi rose to their feet and met in the middle.

"Something is stirring in the underworld…The crime families have had too much free reign since the Jedi have been distracted by the Clone War. I fear it is a fertile place for Maul to flourish, if he has indeed survived," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"Hmm…right you may be, Obi-Wan, but heed the words of the Chancellor we must. A personal matter this is for you. Clouded your judgement may be. As well as for you, Zelina. In time, if he lives, reveal himself again, Maul will. And then, swiftly, we shall act."

 _I just hope we won't be too late by then_ , Zelina couldn't help but think at the end of Master Yoda's speech.

The group of Jedi quietly took those words to heart, shuffling off to leave the building. Zelina fell into step by Obi-Wan and Anakin, feeling like the two wanted to talk after all the glances that had been exchanged by the three while in the Chancellor's office. They traveled through the halls of the Senate Building in silence, remaining quiet even all the way to the Temple, but as soon as they wandered into a quiet, deserted corner…

"Are you both all right?" Anakin asked, looking between Obi-Wan and Zelina, his gaze lingering on Zelina's obvious injuries.

"I'll be all right—Zelina, unfortunately, got the worst of it," Obi-Wan said grimly. Zelina shook her head.

"It wasn't anything _too_ major. Maul just…did some damage with those talons to my arm and burned my back…I got knocked around some…and the blood loss from that shoulder wound thanks to Savage and the wall, but nothing too serious. The thing that does bother me…" Zelina sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could have done something…"

Obi-Wan seemed to instantly know what she was talking about, and comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could do for Master Gallia. Honestly, I was shocked you survived. You impressed me out there, young one…you certainly have grown."

Zelina smiled slightly. "Well…it wasn't all just me out there," she said, eyes sliding over to Anakin in the hopes he could guess what she was talking about.

"Luke again?" Anakin asked, surprising Zelina with how open he was about it. She was also alarmed too—Obi-Wan didn't know—

"Obi-Wan knows," Anakin said with a smile, interrupting her thought process. "I forgot to tell you that while you were sick before all this Maul business I told him you'd been having visions of this Luke character that's helped you out of a few tight spots."

Zelina looked back at Obi-Wan, who was giving her a reassuring smile of confirmation. "Oh…" she said softly, clearing her throat. "Well…I owe him my life—twice, actually. He's the one who got me moving when Savage would have killed me next to Master Gallia—he moved my hands for me and gave me the extra charge I needed to hold Savage off, and again in the stronghold when Savage tried to finish me off while I was pinned to the wall. I still don't understand much of how I survived that double team attack though…"

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "That one was actually me, though I must ask…did you see anyone…other than Luke during this mission?"

Zelina blinked in surprise, all attention now on Obi-Wan. "No…I didn't. Why, did you?"

Obi-Wan looked worried, stroking his beard thoughtfully like he always did when something was bothering him. "Yes…as a matter of fact I did. It was how I was able to act fast enough to rescue you. A girl appeared, scared the daylights out of me…but she told me to help you, that she'd help me do so, and she guided what I did, much as you say Luke sometimes does for you. And I felt…I felt as if I knew her, knew her better than almost anyone else…and I knew her name…Pria…though I don't know how…" Obi-Wan said with a frown.

Zelina, however, wasn't looking at Obi-Wan. She was looking at Anakin, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost, or been run through with a lightsaber. "Anakin…Anakin, are you all right?" Zelina asked in concern. Anakin didn't pay her any mind—he was fixated on Obi-Wan.

"Strawberry blonde…grey/blue eyes…nimble, mischievous, a laugh like tinkling bells?" Anakin whispered, his voice barely audible.

Obi-Wan looked up sharply, his expression that of shock. "Yes…how did you know?"

"I've seen her before," Anakin said softly. "Once, in a vision of my own…"

"Wait, you've seen this Pria girl before?" Zelina asked in amazement. "How come you guys have seen the same girl?"

"I don't know," Anakin whispered. "Though…if Pria came to Obi-Wan when you were in trouble, and she came to me in a vision about you…maybe she has something to do with you."

"Do you know who she is?" Zelina pressed slightly. "I mean…I know who Luke is exactly, I just can't tell people."

Anakin shook his head. "No…I have no idea who she is."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I feel that is an answer that we won't have for quite some time…there's no point in trying to figure it out now."

Zelina sighed, shaking her head and turning her attention back to Anakin. "So, you've had a vision of me? When was this, and what about?"

To her immense surprise, Anakin blushed profoundly, suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable, like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Ah, it was nothing, nothing of importance really. No darkness in the galaxy or anything like that, just some ramblings of what could have been…I brushed it off as a crazy dream until Obi-Wan described Pria."

Zelina arched an eyebrow. "Okay then…" she said slowly. "But I'm not going to forget about this. You can't be mad at me for planning on keeping that one Luke vision from you because this directly had to do with me and who knows how long you've been keeping it from me. And I'm not even mad—I'm just curious."

Anakin sighed. "Really? You're not going to leave this alone?"

"Oh, I will when I get bored of it, but I won't for a long time."

"Force help me."

"Oh come on, Anakin, you know there's no cure for me!"

Obi-Wan, who was watching in amusement, decided to cut in there. "All right you two, Zelina needs to get her rest so she can get back to the front lines sooner. I'm sure we would all like that."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," they both sighed simultaneously, earning a true smile from Obi-Wan.

"Good—then off you go. I'm sure in time we'll get answers to these questions. Just have patience…and the answers will come."


	41. Season 5: The Lawless

" _Obi-Wan!"_

_Please…_

"… _the Jedi Council and Galactic Senate will be of no help to us here."_

_Help them!_

" _No…it can't be…"_

_Not for the galaxy…_

" _Don't listen to him, Obi!"_

_For their sakes._

" _You can kill me, but you will never destroy me…"_

_And for mine._

" _Satine!"_

_You must hurry, I beg you!_

" _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan...I loved you always. I always will..."_

_Help them…_

"Obi-Wan!"

On opposite ends of the Temple, Zelina and Anakin woke from the same dream, Anakin frozen in shock, Zelina weeping for the agony she'd witnessed.

* * *

"You don't look so good…did you get any sleep?"

Zelina looked up from her breakfast to gaze at Anakin from across the cafeteria table, shaking her head. "No, I didn't…though you don't look much better."

Anakin shook his head. "Bad dream. You?"

"Same," Zelina said, looking disconcerted. "Something's not right…something feels incredibly dark in the Force…I'm worried about Obi-Wan…"

Anakin stilled, staring at her as if he felt sick. "Don't tell me you dreamt about him too."

Zelina say back, staring at him with wide eyes of her own. "Satine?" She ventured to ask, a slight tremble to her voice.

Anakin nodded. "Maul, too."

Zelina paled, shaking her head. "It must have been a vision…I suspected, because of Luke, but you having the vision too…"

"You saw Luke?" Anakin asked, looking puzzled. Zelina frowned.

"Yeah, I saw Luke. Why, did you see anyone?"

"Pria…for the first time in a long time…" Anakin said thoughtfully. He leaned across the table holding her gaze. "What did Luke say to you?"

"He begged me to help them, not for the galaxy, but for their sakes and his. What about Pria?"

"She said the same thing."

Zelina sighed. "Then I guess we'll receive no clues to the future—more distant future—from this vision. Pair of visions I should say. But still…Obi-Wan and Satine…"

"I know," Anakin said grimly. "But we did make a promise, even before these visions. We have to help them, and we will."

"We just have to figure out when—our visions have no clue as to when this all happens."

"Then we'll keep an eye on Obi-Wan. That way when he goes to Mandalore, we'll know."

"So long as we don't end up doing more harm than good," Zelina murmured. Anakin outstretched a hand, placing it gently over hers.

"Honestly, I don't think it could get much worse. And if both Pria and Luke have appeared to tell us to fix this, then surely we can do _something_."

"Yeah…surely…"

* * *

Their first clue came through the Force.

Zelina had been deep in meditation when she felt the first stirrings of darkness—at least more than was already in the galaxy—and had promptly contacted Anakin to tell him what she'd felt. Since they had been waiting for something to happen, he was in her quarters in no time, pacing somewhat restlessly while Zelina tried to muscle past his anxiety to get back to meditating.

"Anakin, you're not helping, I can't focus if you're so agitated," Zelina reprimanded him gently.

"I'm sorry, Zelina, I just…I'm worried."

"I know…it's understandable, I'm worried too. But we won't know what's going on until we focus and keep track of Obi-Wan and the Force in general."

Anakin sighed, moving over to her window to stand in front of it, hands clasped behind his back. "I know, I'm sorry…forgive me for letting my worry get the better of me."

Zelina inclined her head, but otherwise made no acknowledgement of his statement, settling down and returning to the eddies of the Force. Once she felt she was far enough into her meditative state, Zelina sought out Obi-Wan, noting that he was currently making his ways through the hall of the Temple towards the main war room.

"I think he's going to meet with someone in the war room…I wonder…"

"Maybe they've received Satine's distress call," Anakin replied, grimacing as he pondered what they could do to help the pair. Obviously it would help if Anakin gave them a better ship…

"He's in there now…" Zelina said softly. "The only other people in the room are Master Mundi and Master Yoda…he's curious, but also worried…they're both grim and expectant…Anakin, I think this is—"

A noticeable spike in the Force from Obi-Wan confirmed her suspicion before she could even finish speaking her thought out loud, and she opened her eyes to look up at Anakin in fear. "Ani, it has to be…this has to be it."

Anakin turned from his spot at the window, coming to a standstill in front of her and offering her his hand. "Well then, we better go find him and make sure he doesn't try to go alone."

Zelina nodded. "Should we meet him outside of the war room or at his chambers?"

"His chambers, probably—that way we don't draw Yoda's or Mundi's attention."

Zelina nodded, keeping her attention on Obi-Wan as they made their way through the halls towards Obi-Wan's chambers, which luckily wasn't that far from Zelina's room. She leaned against one side of the door, Anakin standing at the other like they were guarding the room beyond. Closing her eyes, Zelina kept her focus on Obi-Wan.

"He's worried…afraid…frustrated even," Zelina murmured, watching the emotions rise and fall within Obi-Wan through the Force.

"I can see why—it's Satine, and the Republic has already deemed any issue other than the Separatists and the Clone War not worth it's time. The Jedi really don't have any jurisdiction in this matter."

"Not at the current moment," Zelina murmured. "Perhaps, seeing the issues within, we'll be able to change that. From the way the vision made the state of the planet seem, I'd say this is a matter that requires Republic intervention. Still, we won't be able to do anything without proof.

Suddenly, Zelina straightened. "He's coming. Brace yourself, this should be an interesting conversation."

Anakin nodded, and the pair waited until Obi-Wan rounded the corner, looking upset and lost in thought, as well as tense. When he saw Zelina and Anakin waiting by his chambers looking like guards, his expression morphed into that of surprise. "Zelina…Anakin…what are you doing here."

"We sensed your distress…we want to make sure you're all right," Zelina said softly.

"We both know it takes something serious to upset you like that, Master," Anakin added, stepping aside to let Obi-Wan enter his home.

Obi-Wan only nodded, silently entering but leaving the door open so the other two could as well. They stepped inside, shutting the door behind them before coming to stand in front of Obi-Wan. Zelina decided to risk tipping her hand slightly.

"It's Satine, isn't it," Zelina stated quietly. Obi-Wan glanced at her, then nodded.

"Mandalore has been taken by the crime families with Almec acting as their puppet. The Jedi can do nothing, and considering it's an internal affair, the Senate will not move to help them, leaving Satine to become a martyr and Mandalore to fall into chaos," Obi-Wan said grimly, his eyes showing the worry that pulsed through his Force Presence.

"Then we'll make this an independent act to rescue. If she asked for your help, you can go to handle a personal matter. And if you ask for our help, so can we. It will be nothing more than helping a friend, and no one will be able to argue otherwise," Zelina offered. Anakin nodded.

"If Satine's the one in danger than we'll go with you to help. You'll need all the help you can get if…something goes wrong," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it's probably best if I go alone—"

"No!" Anakin and Zelina said in unison, causing Obi-Wan's eyebrows to raise before Zelina cleared her throat. "No…you're going to need help, Obi-Wan. At least let us come just in case. Satine is my friend too, and none of us can pilot a ship as well as Anakin can—that will come in handy if we need a quick escape."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't want to get you involved with this too—and I'm perfectly capable of carrying out a rescue mission myself."

"We know you're capable, but we want to help. And even if you refuse to help us, we'll just come anyway in our own ship," Zelina said with a nonchalant shrug. "Right now it's just an offer of help, but if you say no then you'll end up with unwanted help."

"Oh, really?" Obi-Wan mused, a small flicker of amusement shining in his eyes before it died away. "All right then…you can come, but only if I end up needing the help, all right? It will be easier for just me to get into the prison and get Satine than a group of three people—that would require more planning than we may have time to do."

Zelina nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue your Duchess, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"Anakin, I thought you said this ship was fixed?" Zelina asked in annoyance as they flew into Mandalore's atmosphere.

"I thought she was fine," Anakin replied sheepishly, though she caught the strained look in his eyes. He'd tried to make the ship as flyable as possible on such short notice to decrease the chance of something terrible from happening, but apparently he'd missed some things.

At least that was what the trail of black smoke from the engine, clanking throughout the ship, and steam in the cockpit suggested.

"This is the last time we use one of your ships, Anakin," Zelina chided him.

"Well, it was the only one we could take that didn't scream Republic," Anakin replied somewhat tartly. "Are you ready Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, turning to the man who wore a pale yellow and white set of old Mandalore armor. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Keep the ship ready to take off for when I get Satine here. We may have to leave as soon as possible and do what we can for Mandalore once Satine is safe on Coruscant."

"I agree—we'll do our best to fix the ship as much as possible too," Zelina commented, donning a crewman's outfit just in case she needed to work outside of the ship. "Good luck, Obi-Wan…and be careful," Zelina said sincerely.

Obi-Wan smiled. "When am I not?" he asked before he disappeared.

No sooner had he managed to get past the stuttering landing ramp—Zelina would have to fix that and clean up the oil and fluid leaking all over the bars—did a small fire start on the controls, causing Anakin to curse.

"You better fix that," Zelina said with a smile. "I'll go take care of the landing ramp…once Obi-Wan's done of course."

"…he told me it was perfectly fine," Zelina distantly heard Obi-Wan say moments before a loud clang resounded up the landing ramp. "Terribly sorry about that…"

"Do you have a landing permit?" came another voice.

 _Poodoo, we forgot about it. I guess that's where Obi-Wan got the current Mandalorian armor,_ Zelina mused.

"Um…I think I left it in the ship…come with me and I'll get it," came Obi-Wan's voice again, and Zelina leaned in the cockpit, a small smile on her face as the two came up the ramp.

"Forget the permit again, Boss?" she drawled theatrically to keep up the act until the guard was all the way up the ramp.

"As a matter of fact…" Obi-Wan started to say before he suddenly grabbed the guard's head and slammed it hard enough against the wall to knock him out. "It just arrived."

"Here, trade me with the armor so I can go out and fix this ship inconspicuously. I don't have a permit either," Zelina said with a smirk, causing Obi-Wan to roll his eyes as he threw her his yellow gear one by one and started to don the guard's armor. As he stood, Zelina let out a low whistle. "Looking good, Obi-Wan. You'll definitely impress Satine," Zelina said with a wink, fixing the helmet on her head.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Make sure that landing ramp is fixed by the time I get back," he replied instead, already descending the stairs.

"I will, don't worry," Zelina said with a smirk, coming down behind him so it looked like all the paperwork had been dealt with. Obi-Wan put the helmet on halfway down the ramp, continuing on while Zelina inspected the landing ramp, watching Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eyes.

 _Be careful, Obi-Wan…and good luck. We'll save her this time, I promise_ , Zelina said to herself.

Thankfully, the landing ramp was an easy fix, though Zelina made sure to wipe all of the oil and liquids off of the bars just in case, not wanting to have any unwelcome issues as they tried to make this plan work better. As soon as she was done with the fix, she hurried up the ramp to change back into her regular Jedi clothes.

"How are the cockpit controls coming along?" Zelina asked Anakin once she was done.

"Wonderful," Anakin said grumpily. "She'll fly, but she's going to be temperamental."

"As temperamental as she would be if you weren't here?"

"Not _that_ temperamental. I will say, it's weird just being the getaway driver."

"Well, you are the best pilot, and we're going to need that. I'll give them ground cover, you just get us out of here as fast as possible."

"All right…" Anakin muttered, and Zelina made her way back to the ramp, sitting at the way top and waiting patiently for the inevitable.

Satine and Obi-Wan would make it out alive. Satine would not die on her watch! _Especially_ since Luke had pled with her not to let the woman die.

No…Satine would live, no matter what Zelina had to do to make sure that would happen.

* * *

The sound of a speeder bike swinging to a rough halt snapped Zelina to her senses, especially when it was quickly followed by blaster fire.

"Get ready!" Zelina called to Anakin, snapping to her feet and racing down the landing ramp to see Obi-Wan and Satine rushing towards the ship, Obi-Wan laying down cover fire. Zelina rushed passed Obi-Wan, standing firmly in front of him and Satine.

"Get back to the ship, I'll cover you," Zelina shouted, igniting her lightsabers. Obi-Wan didn't argue, hurrying back to Satine and helping her get up the ramp without getting shot while Zelina deflected the blaster bolts away from them. They kept the landing ramp down for her sake, and she heard the ship whir as it started to rise into the air.

But a skiff was coming, and although she could feel the intensity of their gaze saying _get on board the ship_ , she knew she couldn't yet.

No…if she got on board now they would all be dead.

The guns of the ship started to fire back at the guards, but Zelina was waiting for a specific moment, urging Anakin to rise higher into the ground and fly further back, to clear the landing pad. She'd make it if she had to, but right now he needed to be clear.

Zelina's heartbeat picked up to an erratic pace when Maul and Savage were on the skiff that had just come to a smooth stop, fear creeping into her stomach. Any moment now…she had to be ready…

Two missiles shot into the air, and without any thought Zelina deactivated her lightsabers, hooking them onto her belt in the same fluid motion as she raised her hands high in the air, using the Force to grab the projectiles that had locked onto Anakin's ship.

"No…" she grunted, though the effort to hold the weapons at bay was far greater than she had anticipated. "Not…this time…not…while I'm…here…"

Sweat broke out along her hairline and the missiles jerked, creeping forward towards the hovering ship. Zelina ground her teeth, her entire focus on the missiles as the attention of the guards, Savage, and Maul shifted to her. Blaster fire soared towards her, and somebody actually scored a hit on her shoulder, causing her to lose a little more ground with the missiles.

A familiar comfort washed over her, and she felt a welcome presence join her, putting his hands over hers. "Together," Luke said quietly in her ear, and Zelina breathed deeply as a way to calm herself down.

"Thank you…for helping me…" Zelina murmured.

"Oh, this isn't me…it's all you. I'm just helping you tap into your potential," Luke admitted, and Zelina just knew he had to be smiling.

Eyes glinting in determination, Zelina secured her hold on the missiles with Luke's assistance, dragging them back away from the ship and towards the guards, a few of which backed away. However, Maul and Savage were coming forward, snarling at her….

With a great deal of effort, Zelina dragged her hands down to cross each other in an X, and the missiles were dragged back to the landing platform, exploding in between her and the guards. She snapped her arms up to block the worst of the blast, but she was still sent sailing backwards, skidding painfully along the ground.

 _It's not over, get up_ , Zelina told herself fiercely, dragging herself to her feet. Maul was still coming towards her, a vicious snarl on his face, but Zelina held firm.

She would _not_ let him take Satine! Not this time…

To Zelina's horror, Maul grabbed the ship in a powerful Force Grip, starting to drag it back to the landing pad. "Shoot it down!" he demanded with a bellow. Zelina grit her teeth, standing with her feet planted firmly apart. To her surprise, Luke was still there, and he came even with her, mirroring her stance.

"What are you prepared to do?" Luke asked softly.

Zelina fixated her gaze on Maul, gaze firm. "Fight."

* * *

Up in the cockpit, Anakin looked down at Zelina, standing her ground against Maul without her lightsabers. "What's she doing! We need to get out of here!" he said, voice slightly panicked. They were waiting on her, the missiles had been fired, they were clear if they could just shake free of Maul's grip—

Anakin's gaze caught a flicker of something. If it hadn't happened again, he would have thought he was imagining it. He thought…he thought perhaps he was seeing someone beside her…someone in black…blond hair…

_Is that…_

"Luke?" Anakin whispered in shock.

* * *

Two more missiles went off and from behind Maul, Savage charged her, lightsaber snapping to life. Zelina didn't flinch. With Luke at her side, Zelina called on the Force from deep within herself, gathering her hands to herself before she shoved outwards and clapped them together with an emotion-packed cry, Luke mirroring her movements beside her. A powerful shockwave burst forwards from her, colliding with the missiles and exploding them midair, sending Savage sailing backwards through the air like the guards, and breaking Maul's concentration as he had to tear his attention away from his Force Grip to return the shockwave as a way to repulse it's effects. When the two collided there was quite the explosion, and Zelina was blasted off of her feet, as was Maul. Zelina hit a piece of machinery with a crunch, the breath leaving her entirely from the impact.

She couldn't breathe…

Luke appeared beside her, crouching down. "Come on, please, stand up! They won't leave, they have to go or none of you will make it out of here!"

Zelina cast her dazed gaze back to the ship, feeling the worry and fear and even awe from those inside the ship. Then, knowing that Anakin would have a meltdown at what she was about to do, Zelina forced the landing ramp closed through the Force and shoved the ship far away from the landing pad as a clear sign to _go_.

"No!" she could practically hear Anakin shout as the ship lurched forward towards her, but Zelina denied him, shoving the ship back a second and then third time as Maul rose to his feet and approached her. Zelina dragged herself up also, Luke slowly rising beside her, standing with her as she most likely looked her death in the face.

* * *

"No! We can't leave her!" Anakin roared when Zelina shoved the ship back for the second time. Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to reprimand his apprentice and say they had to go, seemed like he knew they had to, but he didn't want to say it—he _couldn't_ say it.

There was a laugh…the sound of tinkling bells…and Anakin's head whipped around frantically to seek out the sound even as the ship was shoved back a third time even further. He saw a flickering, nimble figure racing across the landing pad, climbing up the side of one of the walls…and up there…in the darkness…

A few figures garbed in regular blue Deathwatch gear without the red pain that seemed to mark Maul's men were watching to see how the fight would go. Pria came to a graceful stop by the one in the middle with the red hair, giving him a comforting smile, one that almost—almost—gave him a sense of peace.

It was the flicker of Luke's figure beside Zelina that gave him some comfort.

 _Trust her_ , he could have sworn he heard Pria say.

"Okay…" he whispered softly, shocking Obi-Wan and even Satine. "Okay…I'll trust you…but don't you dare die on me Zelina!" Anakin said fervently, and against his better judgement Anakin turned from the landing pad and shot into the sky.

Even he could feel Maul's fury behind them, and he feared for Zelina.

"Satine…" Anakin said slowly. "You said you had a sister…and you mentioned reinforcements. Zelina is going to need that help…"

* * *

"Stay with me," Zelina whispered, a slight tremble to her voice. She felt blood welling in her throat, and she feared that the hit she'd taken earlier from the shockwaves had done some serious, internal damage.

"I'm not going anywhere," Luke promised, coming shoulder to shoulder with her as she called her lightsabers back into her hands, igniting the blades as Maul and Savage descended upon her.

"I will not let an insignificant child such as you destroy what I have built!" Maul roared, his blade swiftly slamming against her raised violet lightsaber.

"It's too late for that," Zelina grunted, shoving Maul away to give herself more leeway as Savage leapt forward to join the fray, his new, metal arm backhanding Zelina and sending her flying from the force, slamming into a stack of crates. Zelina let out a cry, forcing herself to her feet and spitting out a glob of blood.

Oh yeah, she was seriously injured from the shockwave earlier, and this fight wasn't going to help at all.

"You are wounded," Maul observed in a hiss. "Resistance is futile, and sooner or later, you will die, child."

Zelina straightened, panting as she held her lightsabers at the ready, Luke beside her once more. "Then I choose to die fighting."

"I won't give you that honor," Maul snarled, and this time he and Savage leapt forward together. Zelina held them at bay with her lightsabers, pushing back as they bore down on her, gaining strength from Luke's quiet, lent support. It was the best he could do—it wasn't like he could appear and fight them as well, as much as that would be appreciated.

Zelina growled low in her throat, pushing herself up and throwing them off of her with what she still had of her strength. Calling on the Force, Zelina started to throw the crates on the landing pad at them, though she knew she was quickly tiring, and couldn't keep the fight up much longer…her strength was failing, the injuries coming…

In her weakened state, Zelina couldn't anticipate the crate that suddenly reversed course and slammed into her, sending her sailing into the crates yet again, though this time she hit her head hard, a shock ripping through her body. This time, she didn't get up. She simply lay there, feeling blood drip from her lips while something warm matted the back of her head.

"M…please...et up…ou hav…et up…on't…ive up…" she distantly heard Luke pleading with her, and her vision cleared slightly as she peered blearily up at Luke, who was crouched before her with concern and even fear in his face, his comforting hand on her shoulder…

Dark shadows loomed behind him, threatening and deadly to her even in her hazy mind. One of the shadows reached forward and grabbed her by the hair, raising her up to meet his ocher eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you…" the eyes hissed to her through the gathering darkness. "Either you die in the cell, or I will kill you myself when Kenobi comes back for you, child. You may serve a purpose to me yet. Either way, you'll die, and Kenobi will suffer, and either way…I will get my hands on his Duchess."

His words, though clearer than Luke's, made no sense to her. What did make sense was what she saw—Maul handing her off to Savage and the large Zabrak tossing her onto the back of the skiff like she was a bag. Not that she gave much in the way of resistance…

Savage and Maul went a different way while guards got onto Zelina's skiff, ignoring her like she was dirt on their boots. So she ignored them. Besides…Luke was still here, keeping his promise.

Except…he wasn't the older Luke she expected to see. Instead, it was a young boy Luke that stared down at her with wide, innocent eyes for a few seconds before he suddenly lay down beside her, curling up to her side. Zelina sighed, enjoying the comfort he brought.

_Thank you…for not leaving…_

"I said I'd stay. I meant it."

_I'm going to die…aren't I?_

Luke shook his head, burrowing a little deeper into her arms. "No, it's not your time."

_But I feel so weak…faint…_

Luke clutched tighter to her, taking a sharp, fearful breath. "Don't give up on me now! I'm here, I'm staying, and I need you to stay too—please, you promised!"

Zelina sighed wearily. _All right…so long as you stay, I'll stay too…_

There was noise from far away in a distant tunnel, noise that caused her eardrums to throb. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting the noise to go away. _Luke…can you make it stop?_

Luke shook his head. "No, I can't, but it's all right. Help's come. You just need to get up one more time…one more time, please."

_I don't think I can…_

"If you don't then you'll die!"

_Luke…I can't…_

" _Please!_ You have to stand, just long enough to get to the ship. I ask nothing more of you beyond that other than that you live."

Zelina let heavy lids open, staring not at Luke's face to her surprise, but the face of someone with grey/blue eyes and vivid red hair. It was a woman, and she was saying…something…

"…stand…"

Zelina blinked, trying to focus on her voice.

"Can you…stand?" The woman asked. Zelina met her gaze, too lethargic to answer her, though she held out her arm, the child Luke attached to her side and lending her a little more strength. The woman grasped Zelina's arm in a strong, firm grip, hauling Zelina up and draping Zelina's arm around her shoulders to support her as Zelina weaved dangerously.

"We don't have much time, we must go now!" the woman said urgently, spinning Zelina around and attaching a jetpack to her back. "Are you well enough to operate one of these? Do you know how?"

"I…I can figure it out, yes," Zelina murmured, taking in her surroundings. She was at the prison…the guards were lying dead or unconscious around her…and she was now accompanied by five people counting the woman who were dressed in traditional blue Deathwatch armor. "Who are you? Why…are you helping me?"

"Bo Katan. I'm here to rescue you, and that's all you need to know for now. Quickly, we've wasted too much time trying to get you conscious!"

Zelina nodded, bracing herself while the woman returned Zelina's lightsabers to her hips. She'd been so out of it she hadn't realized the weapons had been taken from her.

"Let's go," Bo Katan said sharply, and two of the five took off as Zelina's lead. Zelina took a deep breath, depending heavily on Luke's lent strength to kick off the ground and activate the jetpack, starting off dangerously shaky before she managed to speed up and follow after the two in front, the other three close behind.

They sailed through the air in record time, though everything felt slow and lethargic to Zelina, and eventually they gained a tail along with two or three more Deathwatch members to cover them. Bo Katan and Zelina pushed forwards while three of their guard hung back to deal with the small squad tailing them, eyes on the large tunnel and door that would lead to the landing pad. There were two guards there, but Bo Katan quickly dispatched them with two precise shots, leaving Zelina relieved that she only had to focus on landing, which was rough for her and left her leaning against the wall, coughing blood while the Deathwatch members held off their tail. Zelina worked to get her breathing under control, unhooking her lightsabers and turning back to the fray to deflect the stray bolts flying inside. The door still wasn't open and—knowing that they needed to get out of this corner—Zelina turned back to the sparking doors while the three remaining Deathwatch members fought off the three remaining Mandalorians under Maul's control. Someone fired a missile, and Zelina recoiled from the small but still painful shockwave, leaning against the wall beside the door controls.

"Try this," Luke offered, adult once more as he appeared at her side, pointing out the keys for her to press. Zelina let out a breath of relief when the door opened, but what was on the other side…it broke her heart.

"This isn't Mandalore…this is a war zone," Zelina said mournfully. Before her the sky couldn't even be seen the black and brown smoke was so thick, fires raged, blaster bolts so common in the air they may as well have been moving lights meant to be integrated into the landscape. The entire landing pad was blue on red, Mandalorians fighting in the air and on the ground, with fist and gun, explosions rocking the landing pad.

"Oh Satine…I'm glad you can't see what Maul's done to your Mandalore now…" Zelina whispered to herself.

Bo Katan appeared at her side. "Maul must really want you dead."

Zelina shook her head. "No, not me…not really. Killing me might be a small side pleasure, but what he wants is Obi-Wan to suffer—that's why he targeted Satine…why he didn't kill me immediately. He was probably hoping I'd last long enough for Obi-Wan to come back and try to rescue me so he could kill me then."

She weaved dangerously, Luke steadying her. "Just a little longer," Luke murmured. "You're almost there."

"Are you all right?" Bo Katan asked worriedly.

"No…but I can make it to the ship," Zelina managed to force out.

"I'll send one of my men with you—just to make sure you get there in one piece," Bo Katan stated, pushing her forward and into the fray. Zelina didn't complain—she knew they had to go through the battle zone to get to the ship that would take her far away.

But she was weakening rapidly, garnishing concern from everyone around her including Luke, who kept close by for support, though even that was starting to not be enough. And she knew why.

Darkness. There was more than just Maul and Savage here now. Something truly evil had arrived; but what, she did not know. All she knew was that so much suffocating darkness and the turmoil in the Force, the death around her…it was weakening her as she tried to hold to the light for strength.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Bo Katan shouted keeping her covered with both blasters firing rapidly. Zelina stumbled back, noticing a ship flying swiftly towards them and a Deathwatch member flying into the lowering landing ramp before the ship even touched down. They both had to pause and duck as another Deathwatch ship was shot down, but she didn't panic, she kept her eyes on the landing ramp right there in front of her.

Freedom.

If she could survive long enough.

"Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened," Bo Katan told Zelina as soon as she reached the ramp. Zelina grabbed one of the poles, leaning heavily upon it for support as the world tilted and weaved dangerously.

"That will lead…to the Republic invading Mandalore," Zelina returned, all of Satine's work to keep the Republic out of Mandalore's affairs and Mandalore out of the Republic's clutches at the forefront of her mind.

"Yes, and Maul will die! But Mandalore will survive…we always survive…"

The way she said it…the dignified way she held herself as she turned to meet Zelina's gaze. "Now go!"

Zelina was about to do so, but she paused, trying a shot in the dark. "Your Satine's sister, aren't you?"

Bo Katan didn't say anything, though she paused momentarily in her firing. Zelina took that as a yes.

"If I make it back…I'll make sure she stays safe," Zelina replied softly. Without waiting for a reply, and knowing she had to move now or never, Zelina pulled her way up the landing ramp, feeling it close behind her. Zelina thudded against the wall, grunting in pain and hardly even realizing she was tipping over until she hit the ground. She could feel the ship taking off, knew her Deathwatch guard was at her side, but…she wasn't really there…

"Hold on…just hold on, you'll make it," Luke was promising her, holding her hand firmly in his and running his fingers through her hair in a tender, soothing gesture. "You're going to be fine…I'm not going anywhere."

Zelina nodded, trusting that he would keep her safe before she gave herself over to darkness and knew no more.

* * *

"Have you heard anything from your sister?"

They were all gathered in Padmé's office, Satine, Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan, worn out and deeply worried for the youngest missing member of their group.

Zelina.

Satine, who was standing by the window, shook her head. "Nothing new. Bo Katan said they got her safely on a ship out of there, but she was in dire condition when she did. And there's been no contact with the ship."

Anakin shook his head, threading his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have left her. I don't care if we didn't have a choice, if she didn't give us one, I shouldn't have left her."

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what she had to do to get us out of there safely," Obi-Wan said softly.

"But if she's dead—"

"We don't know that," Padmé cut in quickly. "Just because the ship hasn't made contact yet doesn't mean she's dead."

Anakin shook his head, standing up. "Dead or not, this is still my fault!"

"Anakin, we all knew that we had to get out of there, and that someone needed to hold Maul off. If not for her, we'd probably all be dead right now," Obi-Wan said softly.

Before Anakin could argue, Satine's comm unit she'd used to contact Bo Katan to rescue Zelina went off, immediately claiming everyone's attention.

"Satine," she responded shortly, as the person on the other end could only be one of two people.

"Duchess, we've arrived at Coruscant. The Jedi is in dire condition, and won't last much longer on the ship. Where should we land?" came a curt male voice on the other end. Everyone paled, but Obi-Wan responded.

"The Jedi Temple—we'll meet you there. If they ask for a clearance code say Master Kenobi has given you permission to land," Obi-Wan said clearly. Anakin and Padmé were already moving to the door, Satine and Obi-Wan right behind them.

They arrived at the main Temple Hanger the same time as the Mandalorian ship. Anakin searched desperately for Zelina's presence and was alarmed to find he could hardly sense her, so far gone was she. Obi-Wan thought to call for a healer, though the healer had yet to arrive. The group stood together and watched with dread as the landing ramp lowered, and two Deathwatch members came down the ramp, the one in the back carrying the limp and bloody form of Zelina Du'ahn.

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat and he surged forward, taking Zelina from the Deathwatch member. "She's still alive…somehow," the man said gruffly. Anakin shifted Zelina in his arms so her head rested in the crook of his arm, uncaring if it got blood on him. Her clothes were in tatters from the fire and blasts she'd been around, and so Anakin happened to see her mother's necklace showing. Anakin turned to Padmé, as his hands were full.

"Can you please get her necklace so no one tries to take it?" Anakin asked quietly, seeing the healers finally enter the room. Padmé did as he asked, the necklace soon safely tucked up her sleeve. Satine stepped up to the Deathwatch members to give thanks and dismiss them, Obi-Wan agreed to handle the Council backlash that would come from this particular act of independence from the Jedi Order, Padmé prepared to bring the state of Mandalore to the Senate in case Satine chose to pursue that path, and Anakin…Anakin stayed with Zelina the entire time.

* * *

Everything hurt when Zelina felt some sense return to her, and she meant it when she said everything. It was enough to put Zelina in excruciating agony, and she wondered how anyone could bare such pain…

But someone took her hand, pulling her up out of her darkness, freeing her from the pain. The darkness gave way to light, but it wasn't a light that hurt her in her weakened state. Instead she found herself lying upon a soft cloud of grass, staring up at a clear blue sky, a warm breeze causing the grass to sway to and fro.

Sitting up, Zelina looked over to see the young adult Luke beside her—not the one garbed in all black, but the one in white, the one that seemed to still hold his innocence. "Luke…what are we doing here?"

"Waiting out the storm," he responded gently. "You're not done healing, so we're going to stay here until you really are ready to go back."

"Oh…" she said softly. "Is Satine…?"

"Satine is fine. She's in talks with her sister about what they're going to do about Mandalore."

"And…Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan's helping her. He's already smoothed things over with the Council and they're putting together a fleet to go to Mandalore. And before you ask, Anakin is…holding up. He's hardly left your side," Luke assured her. Zelina sighed, lying back down.

"Good…then everything is fine for now…at least when it comes to Satine."

"For now," Luke agreed. "Right now, your only job is to rest."

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"Why have you shown up so much recently? I mean…this is a lot even for you," Zelina admitted. Luke wasn't fazed.

"Maul came…you needed more help than ever," Luke replied gently. Zelina nodded, taking that to heart before another question occurred to her.

"Am I done for now?" Zelina asked. "With all this…intervening with fate you have me doing?"

Luke smiled at her. "For a little while, yes. You still have some time before you'll need to step up to the plate again."

"Okay…I can cope with that," Zelina murmured, settling down once more. Luke scooted close beside her, laying a comforting hand upon her head.

"Go ahead and rest…the worst will be over once you wake. The worst at present, anyway."

Zelina nodded, slipping off into a deep slumber at his words. He'd look after her…Luke was always looking after her.

Always.

* * *

"Hey…sleepyhead…wake up."

Anakin stirred slightly from his usual post at Zelina's side, but didn't wake up. He'd hardly slept recently, so whoever it was could wait.

"Come on, Ani…don't make me poke you…"

Something about the voice registered in Anakin's mind and he sat up sharply, suddenly at full attention as his gaze riveted on an _awake_ Zelina.

"Zee," Anakin breathed in relief, gathering her up in a tight hug before she could even finish giving him a sincere smile. Zelina huffed, weakly returning the hug.

"Okay…big guy…fragile…careful," she grunted, and Anakin carefully released her, setting her back down…

And promptly launched into a fierce tirade.

"Don't you ever— _ever—_ do that again, Zelina Du'ahn, or I will never let you out of your Temple Quarters again! I will find a way to keep you in there!" Anakin said passionately. "I thought you'd died—you nearly had! How dare you make us leave you behind!"

Zelina sighed, leaning against the pillows. "Anakin, I'm not having this argument with you again, especially not right now. Don't you think we've had it enough?" she said wearily. "You or me does something recklessly heroic and when all is said and done the other chews the hero out relentlessly for said act, even though what they did was necessary, required, or what had to be done."

Zelina looked at him. "I did what I had to, and I wasn't alone."

Anakin deflated, sitting back in the chair after her speech, though her last words had caused his eyes to spark with interest. "I know…I saw him. Briefly, from behind…but I saw him."

"You saw Luke too?" Zelina asked in excitement.

"Yes and no. Like I said, it was brief and from behind, not to mention far away…but yeah…I saw him."

Zelina smiled, relaxing once again. "I'm glad you got to see him."

Anakin nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore—extremely sore. How long was I out?"

"Long enough…you had several bacta treatments, not to mention the surgeries and support systems…they said it was a miracle you made it even with the Force."

Zelina shook her head. "Nah…it just wasn't my time. Luke said so himself," she sighed.

"I guess we should be glad Satine is safe, as are you—that's what matters."

"How is Satine?" Zelina asked in concern.

"Not that great. Her planet descended into chaos, Maul disappeared…it's war torn, and fighting is necessary now to keep the peace."

Zelina nodded. "I know…I saw how bad it was on that landing pad while we were escaping. To see her work destroyed just like that…it's heartbreaking. After this the people won't want to revert back to being pacifists, not after how quickly and easily the planet was overcome," Zelina said sadly. "Where is she staying?"

Anakin hesitated. "That…actually hasn't been decided yet."

Zelina arched an eyebrow. "All this time and you haven't decided where the poor woman is going to stay?"

"Well, it is a matter that hasn't been as important as others," came a new voice, and Zelina perked up as Satine, the speaker, and Obi-Wan appeared from around the corner.

"Zelina…it is good to see you awake again. I am forever indebted to you for what you did for me," Satine said sincerely, placing her hand over one of Zelina's hands. Zelina squeezed her hand in return, smiling warmly at her.

"Of course, Satine—you're a dear friend of mine. I'd do anything to help you," Zelina said with a nod. "And if you still need somewhere to stay, you can always stay with me—it'd be nice to have the company," Zelina said with a small wink.

Satine laughed softly. "I'll be sure to consider your offer," she said graciously.

"Well…we can tell you're still tired, so we won't bother you much longer," Obi-Wan said gently.

Zelina chuckled. "Or everything else you have to talk about is tiring and you know should wait for another time."

"Well…that too," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin stood from his seat, going over to Zelina and giving her a much gentler hug. To her surprise, he pressed something into her palm.

"Padmé took care of it while you were out," he murmured, voice going back to normal when he pulled away. "Get some sleep, Zelina, you need it."

Zelina clutched the distinct shape of her necklace in her hand, grateful that Anakin had taken care of it. She hadn't even noticed it was gone yet—he'd spared her a panic attack.

Satine squeezed her hand. "Thank you again, Zelina. I'll see you again when you're feeling better," she said, rising gracefully to leave the room. Obi-Wan was right behind her, but Zelina stopped him.

"Obi-Wan…" she called, rousing Obi-Wan's curiosity as he turned to face her.

"What you did back there was…impressive, Zelina. Reckless…but impressive nonetheless. I'm glad you convinced me to let you and Anakin come," Obi-Wan said, inclining his head.

Zelina nodded, thinking over her words carefully and wetting her lips before she managed to speak. "Obi-Wan…that day could have gone…much differently. I know it could have. Anakin and I had the same vision of what could have happened." Zelina looked up to meet his shocked gaze, her expression deadly serious. "Obi-Wan, code or not, you cherish Satine, okay? I know…because of the Code…it can't be…but there is nothing wrong with loving her. I personally believe you deserve that happiness. Don't waste what you two have, all right? It's a gift, not a sin or curse…don't forget that."

Obi-Wan looked like there were many things he'd like to say, but none of them would make it past the thought process. Zelina gave him a small smile, settling back down. "They're probably waiting on you—you should probably catch up. I'll just stay here and take my nap."

Obi-Wan gave a slightly stiff nod, remaining in the doorway for a few seconds. "You're special, Zelina. In every good way possible," Obi-Wan said, and with that, he was gone.


	42. Season 5: Ahsoka

"I'm grateful to see you doing better, Zelina. Your recovery was quite…extensive, and had us worried for a while."

Zelina smiled gently at Satine as they idly walked through the Temple hangar, watching as stock was loaded and unloaded from the ships from weaponry for the clones and starships to supplies for the Temple. Zelina had been out of recovery for some time now, but was just starting to get back into the swing of things.

Mainly the Mandalore ordeal that was still going on, though in the background from the main focus of the war at the moment. Unfortunately, she was missing a lot of the front lines action Obi-Wan kept seeing with the other Jedi, as she'd been recovering for the first part of the struggle and was now being tossed around on several different missions—most of them on Coruscant—that ranged from acting as Satine's bodyguard to helping keep the peace with the protesters outside the Jedi Temple to going off world on solo missions, strikes, or in some cases full assaults.

In fact, Zelina was rather envious of Anakin and Ahsoka at the moment for being right at the front lines on Cato Neimoidia.

"I just wish I could be of more help—I've been doing a lot of background work recently, and while I do know that it's just as important…I haven't been on the front lines in a while. I'm sure the 105th miss me, too," Zelina admitted.

Satine inclined her head respectfully. "Perhaps you should enjoy the small break you have from the war while you can."

Zelina sighed. "Just because I'm not in the middle of it, doesn't mean it's not happening. I just have to look at the outskirts of the Temple to be reminded of that, or feel what's going on in the med ward. Every day this war continues it gets uglier and uglier. Yes, some people are flourishing in this environment, growing stronger, wiser, and better...but a little more darkness fills the galaxy every day, and there's so much of it everywhere...it's terrifying at the same time."

Satine nodded. "That's why I tried to keep Mandalore out of things so destructive as war by making it a neutral and passive planet," Satine said softly.

Zelina gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry for what's happened to Mandalore, Satine. It's become so war torn...I'm rooting for your planet to return to it's peaceful, neutral ways, but it will probably be so long before that happens. Even with the rebel pockets your sister is leading the crime families have such a firm hold, it will be a long time before the Republic ends its siege and reclaims the planet. Even then, you'll have to fight to get it back under neutral control after everything that's happened there, if the people even want the change," Zelina said sadly.

Satine sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder as they came to a stop by one of the hangar entrances. "All we can do now is wait for the Republic to drive out the crime families. Then, I believe, that with patience and perseverance, Mandalore will become what it once was."

"Yes...hopefully." Zelina looked around, deciding they should probably leave so that they didn't accidentally get in someone's way. "We should probably start heading back—Padme did say she was going to speak with you on the Republic's actions on Mandalore. That's probably important."

Satine nodded, pulling away thoughtfully and starting on the way back. "Yes, that should be here by now..."

Zelina turned and caught up to her in a few steps. "Between the lessons the two of you have been giving me, I'll actually be able to listen and understand what's going on instead of trying to find something else to do like take a nap or meditate."

She was glad that earned a laugh out of Satine, who turned back to face her again. "You've been such a wonderful student too. Not many people are willing to learn the ways of politics just because."

Zelina shrugged. "Well, I figured it would help more to have some political finesse on my side. Anakin definitely doesn't have it, and considering how often the two of us are put on missions it would probably be wise for me to try and gain a political side."

"Well, there's always Obi-Wan to help you out of your negotiation issues," Satine said with a smile. Zelina laughed.

"Playing off his Clone Wars nickname, are you?" she mused. "How are you two doing, by the way? I know he's about to leave for Mandalore again..."

Satine gave her a curious look. "We're still friends...just as we always have been. Why, are you insinuating something?"

Zelina blushed slightly. "No! Not at all, I was just...curious to know what's been going on since everything happened."

Satine smiled, coming to a stop. "I have a feeling it's more than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just…"

Zelina trailed off, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Over Satine's shoulder, Luke appeared, racing towards them. Zelina's sense of danger spiked, and she saw several Jedi stiffen as well.

"Get down!" Luke hollered at her, and Zelina snapped into action, grabbing a startled Satine by the shoulders and tossing the two of them to the ground.

"Move!" she shouted, her words punctuated by a sudden shockwave and fiery explosion.

Zelina felt Luke lying on top of her, hastily throwing up a protective sheild around her and Satine that was strengthened by Luke's presence. It kept them from a fiery, charred death, but there was still shrapnel, the shockwave, and fire all together, and she couldn't deflect everything so spontaneously.

Then there was the startling, sudden feeling of death all around her, and the pain registered in her mind.

Zelina gasped, her ears ringing so she could hardly hear anything, though she registered Satine moving underneath her.

"Zelina…are you all right?" Satine asked through a fit of coughing. The smoke was gathering in the hangar, making it hard to breathe. Zelina hardly heard her, but she heard.

"I don't…I don't know," Zelina muttered, trying to push off of Satine but finding herself stuck in place. "Satine…I don't know if this is me, but…I can't get up."

Satine's arm pushed upward, and Zelina heard a dull thump and a hiss as her hearing improved slightly. "No, it's not you, something has us pinned."

Zelina sighed, closing her eyes. "Give me a second…let me…get my bearings…"

Satine was silent while Zelina focused, muscling through the pain, suffering, and death all around her so she could get a good grip on what had them pinned. It was decently large, and the more awareness Zelina regained the more she realized it _burned_.

" _Force!_ " Zelina groaned in pain as she pushed on whatever had them pinned with the Force, slowly lifting it before tossing it aside. She sat up to give Satine more room, looking around in horror to see people in similar situations—terribly burned, trapped by shrapnel, dead, or even impaled in random places from the shrapnel. Fires were all over the hanger, filling it with black cloying smoke that made the situation dire still.

Staggering to her feet, Zelina offered Satine a hand. "Come on…let's get you out of here," Zelina murmured.

"You're injured," Satine noted, taking in several injuries Zelina either wasn't aware of yet or was only faintly aware of at the moment.

Zelina shook her head, taking the woman's hand. "Not important right now. You get out of here and head for the med bay, I'm going to help get these other people out as well."

Satine took her hand out of Zelina's. "You forget, Zelina, I'm a woman of action as much as I am a woman of words. Besides, I'm in better condition than you are, so I have no excuse not to help."

Zelina sighed at the woman's stubbornness, but didn't argue, knowing that would only waste time. "Well, come on then, I'm sure there will be more help in no time."

* * *

The rumors that the bombing might have been the fault of a Jedi were quick to spread throughout the Temple and beyond. It was disconcerting for Zelina to see how quickly the public turned on the Jedi when it was suggested one of the Temple's own was responsible, even knowing how unpopular the war was. When had the Jedi become the ones painted as the problem when they were trying so hard to help?

Currently, Zelina was one of the many being treated in the med ward. There had been some damage to her eardrums—nothing too serious—because of how close to the blast she'd been, some smaller shrapnel stuck in her, a burn all along her back, and the usual cuts and bruises. She wasn't going to be confined to the med ward again but she'd need some healing.

Satine was thankfully relatively unharmed other than a few cuts and bruises. Zelina had protected her from the worst. Still, Satine was at least keeping her company while Zelina was treated for her own injuries. It was nice to have someone to talk to, though Zelina had heard that the Jedi were now conducting their investigation, so she'd be talking to someone eventually.

Not that she'd be much help—even with how close she'd been to the blast she hadn't really seen what had happened. All she knew was that a bomb had gone off inside the Jedi Temple somehow, and suspicion was rapidly rising—no doubt the pressure on the Council for answers was rising as well.

"Zelina?"

Zelina looked up in surprise to see Ahsoka standing with datapad in hand beside an investigator droid, eyes wide as she studied Zelina's patched up state.

"You were in the blast?" Ahsoka asked, stepping forward. Zelina nodded, gesturing between her and Satine.

"We both were. We're lucky we got out relatively unharmed considering how close to the blast we were."

Satine shook her head. "It wasn't luck-we're all right because of your quick reaction."

"Reaction? Did you see who set off the bomb?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't. I only reacted to a prompting from the Force. I stopped questioning the Force a long time ago—if it tells me to do something I do it without hesitation."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, I bet when Anakin comes you'll be getting an earful from him. He'll be worried sick, especially since you just got out of the med bay not too long ago."

Zelina sighed, gesturing Ahsoka to continue on her way. "Well, don't let me keep you from figuring out who's responsible. There must be someone here who saw something."

"Take care of yourself, Zelina—you too, Duchess," Ahsoka told her sincerely before she moved away. Satine took that moment to move back beside Zelina, sitting down beside her.

"Do you really think it could have been a Jedi that did this?" Satine asked in concern. Zelina sighed and glanced back towards Ahsoka.

"It's possible…it also could have been someone outside the Temple who planted a bomb on someone who was unaware they were carrying a bomb. At the same time, a Jedi would know how to hide their intentions from everyone in the hangar, though we would have at least received a ripple of a warning, I would think—at least one faster than what we did get. It also wouldn't be the first time Jedi has turned recently," Zelina said sadly.

Satine shook her head. "I don't see how these Jedi could turn against an Order they know to be good…"

Zelina hesitated. "Well…"

Immediately Satine's gaze was on her, eyebrow arched in surprise. "By all means, continue-I'm curious to know what you have to add."

Zelina sighed once more. "Well…the Jedi have become…arrogant and prideful, if I may say so myself. High standards that were once strictly followed have been cast aside, rules and morals are readily bent or have so many exceptions. There's a large corruption in the Jedi Order, as well as a troubling blindness in the members. Even if the Order became aware of it we're so far deep in now it would be extremely difficult to undo the damage—even nigh impossible. The right intentions are there, but like the Senate I fear the Jedi Order goes about things the wrong way far too often. As for people like Krell…they spoke of foreseeing the end of the Jedi Order and the Republic."

"But that's absurd! Yes, the Republic is flawed and not what it should be at this point in time, but the end of the Republic—of the _Jedi_ —I don't believe such a thing could happen!" Satine said in a quiet, incredulous voice, gazing at Zelina for a few moments. When Zelina did not agree with her, she grew worried. "You think differently, don't you?"

"I have seen…great darkness in the future. Not without hope, though it may be fragile for years. Krell knew I'd seen darkness…but it was Krell who said he'd seen the fall of the Jedi and the Republic. I didn't want to believe it, but considering the darkness of the future…it could be a possibility. Not a set future…but a possible one. Denying that will only make bouncing back from such an event that much harder."

Their conversation was cut short again as—unsurprisingly, really—Anakin appeared in the doorway, his gaze quickly dissecting the crowd of injured until it landed upon Zelina and Satine sitting on the bed together. Within moments he'd crossed the room with a few stride, stopping in front of her.

"Zelina, Duchess—I felt your presences in the hangar while I was investigating. Are you both all right?" Anakin asked, his concern evident.

"I'm all right, Ani. I had a little bit of an extra warning, so even though we were close…we're all right. I won't even need a lot of bedrest," Zelina said with a weak smile, one that quickly faded. "How many died?"

Anakin sighed. "Six Jedi, and several clones and workers…I didn't find any leads in the hangar, so I'm hoping Ahsoka found something. The anger and confusion all throughout the Temple…"

Zelina nodded. "I know; it's growing the longer this rumor that it was a Jedi is allowed to fester. Don't let it rush you two, though. Yes, quick answers would be nice, but the correct solution is far more important," Zelina warned him.

"I know," Anakin said with a smile.

"I did actually find something, Master—I hope it's a lead," Ahsoka suddenly said, coming up from behind Zelina and Satine.

"Well? What have you got, Snips?"

"We're looking for one of the Temple workers—Jackar Bowmani."

"One of the witnesses saw him in the area where the bomb exploded, right before it happened; and we have not been able to find him anywhere," the investigator droid added.

"Come on, nobody just disappears!" Anakin said incredulously.

"Unless it was well planned out."

"Well it had to be well planned out to get past Jedi—I'll talk to security," Anakin stated rather grumpily.

"Well, you two better get on that—don't let us keep you," Zelina said, smiling slightly.

"Take care of yourself, Zee," Anakin said seriously before he turned and left, leaving Zelina and Satine to rest.

* * *

"One with the Force, they are, and our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are, and we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask. To remember, and to move on."

Zelina listened in silence to Master Yoda's eulogy of the six fallen Jedi from the bombing, standing beside Obi-Wan and Satine with Palpatine a few people down, and on Zelina's other side stood Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss Offee. For some Force-Forsaken reason Tarkin was also present, but she ignored him. This was a time for reflection, morning, and respect…and Yoda's words struck a deep chord in her.

Everyone died eventually. That couldn't be forgotten, especially in war. Hopefully, if the worst ever came…Zelina would be able to let go. Hopefully everyone else she loved could let go if something happened to her.

Thankfully, Anakin and Ahsoka had in fact found their bomber—Letta, wife of the Jackar the two had mentioned in the med bay. She'd murdered her husband to do some damage to the Order…it was a repulsing thought, and one Zelina knew had disturbed Anakin. They saw some scary things in war, but still…some things would strike home far more than others.

Glancing up, Zelina caught a flicker of an extra person in the room, and a little more sadness seemed to fill the air to Zelina. Even as she caught sight of Luke among the crowd, Yoda's words rang clearly in her mind, burned in her heart.

"Live, for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will."

Luke nodded slightly, holding Zelina's gaze, and with the soft, single rap of Yoda's gimmer stick he vanished, leaving Zelina to assume she was meant to take those words in particular to heart. The marble slabs the Jedi rested upon lowered into the ground one by one, and Zelina let her gaze lower to watch as the ground sealed, the fires were lit, and a single beam of light for each Jedi emitted from the ground as they were given the full Jedi burial honors.

* * *

"Anakin! I heard about what happened."

Anakin was a storm of confusion, anger, and frustration roiling through the Jedi Temple so that everyone could sense it. Considering the news Zelina had just heard, she didn't blame him in the least, and she felt just as he did.

Letta had asked for Ahsoka, and while Ahsoka had been in the room alone with her…Letta had been killed, and all the evidence pointed to Ahsoka.

Even if it wasn't logical for it to be Ahsoka, who was now being held in the maximum security prison Letta had been in.

"I don't have time for sympathy right now, Zelina, I need to see Ahsoka," Anakin snapped angrily, taking Zelina aback for a moment.

"I wasn't going to offer condolences, Anakin—I want to help," Zelina said firmly.

"There's nothing you can do right now, Zelina, so don't bother."

"Anakin, you're going to need help! _Ahsoka_ is going to need all the help she can get! Outside of you and me, I haven't found anyone else who believes it can't be Ahsoka's fault—everyone else is condemning her because of the evidence they have."

"It wasn't her!" Anakin snapped angrily, though his pace didn't halt.

"Anakin, I know it wasn't her," Zelina said sharply. "That's why I'm offering you help—offering Ahsoka my help. Let me come with you, and we can see what's happened together so we can both help her. If we need to, we can even get Padme and Satine to help. Please, Anakin, play this smart, for Ahsoka's sake. She's a friend to me, too, you know."

Anakin's jaw clenched—he was still vibrating with anger, but Zelina took it in stride. She knew how to handle an angry Skywalker for the most part. "Fine, come. If I need you to help with something you can, but that's it."

"Thank you…and I'd appreciate it if you dropped the tone. I'm on your side, Ani, I'm not the one fighting you," Zelina said, her voice softer as she spoke.

Anakin didn't say anything, but he didn't deny her again so Zelina followed him to the nearest vehicle. They took off instantly, heading straight towards the prison.

* * *

"I said, my Padawan is in there—now step aside."

Anakin's voice was dark and threatening as he pushed the guard at the entrance to the holding cells to let Zelina and Anakin in. He wouldn't do it, no matter what Anakin said, and a black fury was boiling inside of him. Warily, Zelina stood at his side, firm in wanting to see Ahsoka, but waiting to hold Anakin back if he tried something stupid.

"General Skywalker," the trooper said in a short, firm voice. "Admiral Tarkin has ordered that _no one_ —"

—Zelina watched Anakin's fist clench, his frame trembling angrily as he started to raise his fist, the end of his fuse quickly approaching—

"—be allowed in there," the trooper said.

"I don't care what she's accused of!" Anakin snapped, voice switching to a dark growl that pulsed with the dark side of the Force as he jabbed his finger against the glass. " _Let, me, in!_ "

"Anakin," Zelina said softly, grabbing his arm and tugging it from the glass as the two guards standing by the door activated their electrostaffs and approached to flank Anakin on either side. "Breathe. This isn't helping."

"Sorry, Sir, the admiral's orders _stand_. This is now a military operation under _his_ jurisdiction," the trooper said flatly.

The look on Anakin's face was murderous—darker than anything Zelina had ever seen. Maybe it was his now war-weathered, older features that made his expression scarier now, maybe it was the older age and experience, or maybe it was—frighteningly enough—the possibility that there was more darkness in Anakin now than there had been in the Tusken Camp. Zelina let go before he forced her to, and he shook the guards off of him, backing away. Zelina didn't give the soldiers an apologetic look, as she was too concerned over her furious friend.

Once they were out of earshot, Zelina grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, pinning him against the closest wall under cover of darkness. "You need to get yourself together, Anakin," she said sharply. Anakin simply shrugged her off, biting back immediately.

"This is why I didn't want you coming—I don't need you telling me what to do and getting in my way," Anakin growled.

"I'm trying to keep your head on straight, Anakin, and rightly so after the scene you caused in there! You're lucky I was the only Jedi around to sense that surge from you because it was pure dark side! The dark side, Anakin! Haven't we had this discussion enough? Accidentally using it is one thing, but using it repeatedly over and over is another entirely!"

"You do not make my decisions for me, Zelina, that is my choice!" Anakin snapped at her, shoving his finger in her chest.

"If it's not my business than tell me why your son appears to me all the time with the same warning tagged on all the time no matter what the majority of his message was—watch out for Anakin, protect Anakin, take care of Anakin, _help Anakin with his dark side_!"

"I do not need you as my protector, Zelina—in case you've forgotten you're the younger one, and I've saved your rear end plenty of times—you're even in the med ward more than I am!" Anakin shot back, ignoring the part about Luke.

"I know you can take care of yourself on the battlefield, Anakin, it's the war at home, that constant light and dark battle inside, that you need my help in, because out of the two of us I've got my demons under control the majority of the time and you can't seem to keep them on their leash!"

"You do not have the right to judge me Zelina! I didn't want you to come, but you came anyway. If you don't like the way I do things, then don't help because you are not going to stop me!" Anakin said with a fire in his eyes.

" _Shut the hell up Anakin Skywalker, and for once in your life listen to me, damn it!"_

Both of them were shocked by Zelina's outburst, but though Anakin took a step back, Zelina held firm at her full height—even if she was shorter than him—holding his gaze with a fiery anger in her eyes.

"I will not stand idly by any longer while you go on a downward spiral. You may think you have everything under control but you do _not_! The few times I've seen your son recently he's been _terrified_ of what's happening with you, Anakin. Terrified! And I was already stepping in and giving you a slap on the hand when you used the dark side but apparently that's not enough because there is far too much darkness I am sensing in you. As your best friend since childhood, Anakin, please at least _try_ to do better, because you're starting to scare me, too, and I have seen you in a complete murdering mindset before!"

The look on Anakin's face hurt Zelina in her heart, but at the same time she knew that she needed to give him the cold dose of reality. He could not go on believing he was fine when clearly he wasn't. Carefully, Zelina put a hand on his shoulder, softening.

"Ani…I know you're only trying to do what you think is right, but somewhere along the way you ended up off course. You have friends and loved ones that are here to help you, but only if you let us and realize we're only trying to help you."

Anakin took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. "Okay…Okay, I get the hint…" he said, his temper quickly cooling. It was silent between them for a few moments before he met her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now…should we go back and try to figure out what's going on, maybe get some backup from some of your men? They know Ahsoka as well as we do, they'll know she didn't do this."

Anakin sighed. "Let's go see Rex, see if he can think of anything we can do," Anakin said tiredly. "After that, if we still don't have anything, we can go to Satine and Padme."

* * *

"Generals-I've just received word that Commander Tano is attempting to escape the compound."

Rex's statement was met with immediate disbelief.

"What?" Zelina and Anakin both shouted.

"Rex, get us there now!" Anakin ordered, already moving towards the closest ships, which happened to be military.

"Yes, Sir," Rex said without hesitation, taking up the lead and picking one of the ships.

"What's Commander Tano thinking?" Zelina heard Rex mutter under his breath.

Zelina shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the statement, looking out at Coruscant as Rex launched them into the sky, turning inwards for answers.

What was Ahsoka thinking? Surely she knew running only made her look that much more guilty? She knew none of this was Ahsoka's fault due to a feeling in her gut and knowing Ahsoka personally. This wasn't anywhere near her character. No…something was wrong, something was off with the entire situation—she just didn't know what.

Rex covered the distance from the military compound they had been at to the prison in record time, and as soon as the front doors were within sight the trio bolted forwards, right towards the screaming alarms and rushing guards. Anakin and Zelina both put their comms on the correct frequency so that they could hear everything that was being said by the guard as the prison was searched top to bottom.

"The suspect has killed three clones—code red. If you see the suspect, shoot to kill."

Zelina stiffened. That, she was sure, could not be the truth, no matter what evidence they shoved at her. Ahsoka wouldn't kill soldiers of the Republic, never!

"Belay that order, Commander Fox," Anakin said clearly, voice ringing with authority as they rounded a few more corners to come to the mentioned scene of the crime. There were indeed three clones that had obviously fallen to a lightsaber, but even if the wounds were fresh, Zelina would not believe it.

She could not.

"She's killed troopers!" the commander argued in response.

"I know Commander Tano, and she would never do something like this," Rex said firmly. Zelina nodded in agreement.

"He's right. There's something more going on here, and we're just not seeing it," Zelina said forcefully.

"Then who did?" Commander Fox challenged. Anakin, however, was done with everything that had happened, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he growled low in his throat.

"Quiet!" He ordered, pushing forward and looking around at the walls and ceilings. "Ahsoka!"

Getting the gist of what he was doing fairly quickly, Zelina signaled the two behind her to stay silent.

"It's me, Anakin," he continued, softening his tone. "Stop running."

There were a few moments of silence before an answer finally came.

"You can't help me, Master. Someone's setting me up."

"I believe you, Ahsoka," Anakin replied seriously, though Zelina could feel the anger boiling inside of him at Ahsoka's statement that someone was setting her up.

"We both do," Zelina added, stepping forward as well.

"But no one else will," came Ahsoka's firm reply.

The expression on Anakin's face told Zelina that Ahsoka was moving once more, and he turned back to the two clones. "Keep searching until we find her. Rex, call security. Tell them we need to search the entire base. Now!"

Without any other warning, Anakin took off, Zelina right behind him.

"Anakin…" she said in a soft voice. When he gave no response Zelina took that as her sign to keep talking. "I think…Ahsoka has a point. If everyone but a small handful of people are against her, it's not going to do her much good to be stuck sitting around. She needs to find out who's setting her up, and she may be onto something."

"We both know that running's only made her look worse—and now she's being blamed for the deaths of three soldiers," Anakin said shortly.

"I know…but it's also going to mean her case is going to garner even more attention, and her punishment will be rushed through without anyone thinking twice about the fact this is entirely out of her character. Everyone's going to want this ordeal over, and the evidence is solid against her even though it's not true," Zelina explained.

"I have to bring her back, Zelina. The longer she's out—if she escapes the prison—it's going to be that much harder to protect her."

"And what are you going to do when you do have her back Anakin? Ahsoka may be able to find who's setting her up while she's out—maybe we should trust her with this. She's perfectly capable—she was trained by you."

"That's why I know I have to be the one to bring her in," Anakin said softly. "I'm the only one who can. And if I don't do anything…"

"As much as you'd like her to be able to make progress, if you don't do anything you could be charged with conspiring against her, and then you'd both be charged with things you didn't do," Zelina said softly. "We can at least buy her some time to find something, Anakin. If she can get out of here, if she can really slip away…then we can buy her some time while we look for her."

Anakin was silent for a few moments, suddenly switching back to the front near the exit for the prison. "I…I'll have to think about it Zelina…"

Zelina nodded. "So long as you're at least considering, I don't mind at all."

There was the distant sound of an explosion outside of the prison, and they both double timed it back towards the front of the prison, not speaking a word as they raced to catch up with what was probably Ahsoka. As they neared the entrance they saw a group of soldiers standing in the open doorway.

"All right, don't lose her, we'll be right there," the one in front said as they came up from behind the group.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked, Rex racing from up one of the corridors to join them.

"We found her," the soldier replied. "She's heading towards the industrial pipeline."

Zelina looked at Anakin. "She's going to try and shake everyone off her trail. That's the best place to do it."

"Set weapons to stun—I want her alive!" Anakin said firmly, grabbing Zelina by the arm and gently pulling her along with him. The two of them fell into step side by side while, in the distance, they could hear the sounds of hounds howling and blasters firing. They made their way on foot, looking up as gunships sailed overhead. Anger clouded Anakin's expression, and he switched on his comm link.

"Do not shoot to kill. Do not shoot to kill! Try to box her in, don't let her escape—tell me what you see, Oddball."

Zelina put a brief, comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Breathe, Anakin—don't panic. You'll be no help to her if you're panicking and you know that," she said in a low voice.

"I know," he returned just as softly before he launched himself up and onto one of the catwalks in the industrial zone, Zelina right behind him.

"She's moving west along the central viaduct," came Oddball's voice over Anakin's comm. The pair adjusted their course according to his directions, Rex and Commander Fox tailing the two Jedi as they pushed ahead even faster, the pipe's whooshing by.

"All right, we got her now."

Anakin and Zelina both tensed, as they were both still a decent distance away. "We'll make it," Zelina assured him through clenched teeth, though they both visibly pushed themselves further.

Suddenly, up ahead of them, there was an explosion, and Anakin cursed.

"She's all right!" Zelina responded instantly. "No death in the Force, she's okay," she reinforced for his sake, though they both hurried, finally coming even with the troops in the back of the chase. They could see Ahsoka's lightsaber now, the small light of green in the dark night as she leapt from the pipes to the silos to the catwalks, moving with all of her Jedi speed. She disappeared from sight for a few seconds as Zelina and Anakin pushed to come over to the section of the industrial zone she was currently in, seeing up ahead as one of the gunships came to a stop hovering over one of the stairways.

"Not so fast, Commander!" came Oddball's voice through Anakin's comm.

"They've almost got her cornered," Zelina said in worry as the troops raced into position. Anakin, Zelina, Rex, and Commander Fox all came to a stop at the top of one of the stairways down to the platform Ahsoka was currently standing in the middle of, the spotlights from the gunships trained on her as she was circled by troops and hounds alike. Zelina could feel the concern and fear emanating from Anakin as he looked down upon the scene, and she felt terrible for him.

For a few seconds, Ahsoka and Anakin made eye contact, and she glanced away for a split second before making a flying leap towards one of the pipes.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted, but Ahsoka didn't listen, her lightsaber making a quick circle before she disappeared below into the giant pipe.

"This chase isn't over yet," Zelina murmured, throwing all of her weight to the right to rush towards the pipe the soldiers were already making their way into. She looked to Anakin, giving him a pointed look as he came even with her. "This is the perfect place for Ahsoka to disappear. If you want to talk to her before she does so you're going to want to use that Master and Padawan bond of yours to track her," she said in a voice low enough Rex and Commander Fox wouldn't hear.

"I will," Anakin said stiffly. His emotions were so conflicted as this chase wore on that Zelina felt her sincere concern for her friend grow, wanting to comfort him but knowing now was not the time.

Right now, they had to try and catch up to Ahsoka.

They both leapt down into the pipe without a second thought, splashing into the shallow water below before taking off without Rex and Commander Fox, leaving them to conduct their own search.

They wanted to be alone when they found Ahsoka anyway. If they were going to talk with her it wasn't going to be anything that could be said in front of the soldiers.

The men quickly fanned out, all of them taking different tunnels but in the general direction Ahsoka had went, and Zelina fell behind Anakin, knowing that it was his turn to lead her. Zelina was close to Ahsoka enough to be friends with her, but her bond with the young woman was nothing compared to the bond Anakin shared with her.

They followed generally the same direction as the troops, making turn after turn splashing through the water, never seeing anything yet somehow still having a trail to follow. However, after one of the sharp turns, Anakin suddenly stopped, causing Zelina to skit to a halt a few paces in front of him as he closed his eyes, focusing for a few split seconds. The troops ahead raced on, not glancing back, but Anakin...he suddenly turned right, and Zelina didn't question him, moving back into place behind him as they followed Ahsoka's real trail.

They were getting closer—she could tell.

At one point they crossed paths with the troops again, following them once more for a while, but soon Anakin made a sudden turn as they raced ahead once more, and Zelina felt the adrenaline and anticipation between them soar upwards.

Almost there…

Down a steep drop into slightly deeper water, they hurled themselves between the blades of a rotating fan, making one, two, three more quick, rapid turns…

They both skidded to a halt when they saw Ahsoka at the end of the tunnel in front of them, staring down a drop it would seem into Coruscant's Underworld.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Anakin asked warily as the two of them crept forward. Ahsoka spun around at his voice, taking them both in.

"You didn't even try to come and help me!" she stated, ignoring his question and obviously wounded.

"That's not true," Zelina returned seriously.

"They wouldn't let me in to talk to you!" Anakin protested in frustration.

"You could have if you tried!" Ahsoka cried back.

"We did what we could without crossing any lines," Zelina replied seriously as they moved forward again.

"How would that look, Ahsoka, huh?" Anakin asked, voice starting to lean to the point of desperation. "Forcing my way in would have made you look even more guilty."

"I am _not guilty_!" Ahsoka said passionately, looking like a cornered anooba for a second.

"Then we have to prove you're innocent. The only way we can do that is by going back," Anakin tried, gesturing back down the pipeline behind them.

"I don't know who to trust!" Ahsoka stated in pained frustration.

"You can trust us, Ahsoka. Us, Rex, Padme, Satine, Obi-Wan—your friends, the people who are on your side," Zelina pled while Anakin stepped a little closer.

"Listen…I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, _never_! But you need to come back, and make your case to the Council."

"No!" Ahsoka said firmly, her face serious as she drew herself to her full height. The storm outside raged on, lightning flashing across the sky accompanied by thunder. "I'm not going to take the fall for something _I didn't do_!"

"I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me, now!" Anakin said angrily. Zelina, however, saw the look in Ahsoka's eyes and grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

"Trust me…" Anakin pled softly.

"Ani…" Zelina said softly, pointedly as voices started to echo closer and closer to them through the pipes.

"I do trust you—both of you. But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me!" Ahsoka glanced behind her as a ship passed, looking for a way out. "Anakin…you have to trust me now."

"Ahsoka I do trust you!" Anakin protested, though Zelina held him back when Ahsoka held up a hand.

"I know you do," Ahsoka said gently.

"Let her go, Anakin," Zelina said softly. Ahsoka gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Wish me luck," she said quietly, and at Zelina's nod of encouragement Ahsoka suddenly jumped out of the pipe. Zelina released Anakin and they both raced to the edge to look down in time to see Ahsoka sailing through the air before landing nimbly on the back of a ship. Rex and Commander Fox appeared beside them, but Zelina didn't pay them much mind. She carefully placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder as the ship Ahsoka was on slowly disappeared, leaning over to whisper quietly in his ear so Rex and Commander Fox wouldn't hear.

"She needs to do this, Anakin. Let her go, let her try to find some answers. We'll do what we can over here," she murmured, rubbing his shoulder slightly in further comfort.

"Force help me if something happens to her," Anakin murmured.

"Like she said…it's your turn to trust her to take care of things. You've trained her well, Anakin…now is one of the times you have to let her find her own way."

* * *

_That slimy, no good, slithery, two faced, stuck up, pretentious, obnoxious, puffed up, arrogant, pampered—_

A rampant, continuous stream of insults looped through Zelina's mind as she glared shamelessly at Tarkin as he addressed the Jedi Council. Anakin and Zelina were only present because what was being discussed was, of course, Ahsoka.

"After further investigation there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano, herself. She used a Jedi Mind Trick to convince the clone to open the door, and then proceeded to cut him down as well as five other clones along the way."

"I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far," Master Plo Koon stated, sitting up straight in his v hair.

"The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence, and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the Temple and the murder of the Republic Officers. This is _sedition_!"

On that harsh note Tarkin cut the transmission, leaving Zelina stewing beside Anakin in the background in silence.

"Skywalker—was there no way to stop your Padawan before she escaped?" Master Mundi asked after a few moments. Anakin took to the center of the room, though Zelina remained where she was standing.

"No, Master Mundi."

"The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime. Still believe they are wrong, do you?" Yoda asked evenly. Zelina chose that moment to step up while Anakin spoke.

"I believe she didn't kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nanodroids to blow up the Temple-that's why she's running, to prove her innocence."

"Ahsoka didn't do anything that she's being accused of," Zelina said firmly, stepping up. "Since this whole ordeal started, something's been…off. There's something we're not seeing that changes everything going on here. Plus, I know Ahsoka—we know Ahsoka. She's had no shift in her personality, and she hasn't been leaning towards the dark side. I know Ahsoka is innocent despite what the evidence says. I trust the feeling in my gut and the Force more than I trust my eyes."

The Council exchanged several looks, and after a few moments Master Windu spoke.

"Guilty or innocent, she's in the lower depths, now. With her skills, she will be hard to find."

"Two teams we will send—Master Skywalker, and Master Plo Koon, with clones, you two will go," Yoda said calmly.

"I think it best if Skywalker stayed here. Having you involved may actually make things…worse," Windu interjected.

Anakin was already shaking his head. "Master Windu, with all due respect, she is _my_ padawan."

"The reason for you _not_ to go."

"I think we're being foolish if we take Anakin off this mission," Obi-Wan cut in quickly and firmly, earning a look of gratitude from Zelina to his hologram form. "He knows her better."

"He's emotionally tied to her, probably too emotional to do what needs to be done."

"I'd rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth than let her run because of a lie," Anakin practically snapped at Windu.

"You must prove to us that you will stay focused," Yoda returned evenly, staring Anakin down.

"I've already alerted security on the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka," Anakin said, reigning in his anger at the proceedings of the meeting.

"To swiftly then, Skywalker, and bring back this post child before it is too late."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master."

Zelina, Anakin, and Master Plo all bowed to the Council in varying degrees before they left the room. Master Plo went ahead to gather his team while Zelina came up to Anakin and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ani…we'll get her home and out of this mess," Zelina stated gently. "Besides, at least we'd have the comfort of knowing Obi-Wan and Master Plo are on our side council wise."

"Yes, but Obi-Wan's not here and we all know Windu and Yoda are basically the ones in charge," Anakin muttered bitterly under his breath.

"It's better than having no one on our side," Zelina returned. "Just…try to find her, and while you're out looking for her I'll stay here and do some digging, maybe even recruit a politician or two to help us out."

"I don't know what good that will do—this is an internal Jedi matter."

"That may be so, but if something happens and this goes to the Republic courts and doesn't remain an internal Jedi affair—I can see that happening with Tarkin—then we'll need all the help we can get. Besides, they have connections that might be able to help us find something."

Anakin shook his head. "I still think it's a dead end, but if you think you can find something useful then go right ahead."

Zelina gave his shoulder a small squeeze. "When you bring her home, bring her home safe, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. Good luck."

"You too, Anakin…you too," Zelina said softly.

* * *

"I can't believe that they think Ahsoka is responsible for that bomb!"

Zelina sat in 500 Republica with Satine and Padme, having called a female pow wow of sorts. Satine, the one who had made the exclamation despite the fact she'd known Ahsoka was being accused since word for out, was pacing while Zelina and Padme sat on the couch. Zelina nodded in agreement.

"We all know Ahsoka and know she wouldn't do this. However their evidence is solid and they'll probably convict her. What has me worried is I think that the Senate may snatch her case once the Council passes judgement and try to give her a capital punishment for treason. There's something missing from all this but I don't know what. Ahsoka said herself she's being framed…and I'm hoping we can get a lead that will help us find out who."

"It would have to be someone inside the Temple," Padme said worriedly.

"I know…that's one of the things that worries me the most—the possibility of another Krell."

"I may have someone who can look further into this: if she was framed at the jail than surely someone must have gotten inside that day," Satine said pointedly.

"But whoever killed Letta was able to knock out the sound—I wouldn't doubt they knocked out cameras so they couldn't be seen. And the soldiers were obviously mind-tricked to some degree…but no, it doesn't hurt to look. We may find something yet," Zelina said softly.

Satine grabbed her cloak. "I'll also see if someone else can look into the nanodroids. If we find out where they came from…"

"…then we can also find out who ordered the Nanodroids, or at least prove Ahsoka couldn't have ordered them," Padme finished.

"Exactly," Satine said with a smile.

"It's best if we hurry—Anakin could find her at any moment, and the clock will start for us to prove she's innocent. I'll see what I can find at the Temple, talk to some friends and such," Zelina stated.

"I'll figure out what the Senate thinks, figure out where her case stands outside the Jedi Order," Padme added.

"Let's get started then," Zelina said, rising to her feet. Satine was already out the door and headed for the speeder she'd taken when Padme stopped Zelina just short of the door.

"Wait, Zelina, before you go…" she said softly, a hand on her arm. "Can we talk?"

Curiosity arose inside of Zelina, who allowed herself to be guided back to the couch.

"You're not going to tell me you're pregnant, are you?" Zelina asked warily as they both took seats, sensing the serious nature of whatever she wanted to talk about.

"What? No, no, not at all…maybe someday but…definitely not now, during this war," Padme stated, flustered for a few moments. Zelina relaxed.

"Good, because of you'd have asked for advice on what to do I wouldn't have been much help," Zelina laughed, the sound coming off on the nervous side.

"Though…I do want to talk about…Anakin. And you, too," Padme said carefully. Zelina stilled.

"We haven't actually…talked in a long time without anyone else around…especially about that," Zelina said carefully.

"No, we haven't…but before we start…I want to know if there's something you need to tell me," Padme said evenly, searching her gaze. Zelina made sure she didn't break that gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's like you said—we haven't talked in a while. And I feel like recently, when you are around me, you tend not to look me in the eyes as much as you used to," Padme said gently.

Zelina swallowed, knowing that if she was ever going to come clean now would be the time to do so. Zelina cast her gaze down to her hands, trying to find words as she suddenly felt like she was in the hot seat.

Anakin and Zelina had agreed not to talk about it to anyone, and the first instance she was the only soul who knew the truth as far as she was aware. Focusing on her breathing, Zelina decided to try and speak the guilt that had been weighing on her chest regarding Padme.

"When we were on Zygerria…I'm sure Anakin told you about what happened—about most of us getting captured and me getting him out of there before he could be caught like the rest of us," she started in a soft voice.

"Yes, I remember," Padme confirmed patiently.

"When I hid him…I was convinced that I was going to die or, at the very least, be in slavery for the rest of my life. I was scared, I thought I'd never see him again, and to say goodbye…I kissed him." As soon as that was out in the open Zelina rushed to admit her guilt. "I know it was wrong to do, you two are married and I respect that and I would never get between the two of you, but…I know you know I love him too, but I swear I wasn't trying to make a move on him, I was just…I was afraid I'd never see him again."

Zelina shook her head, taking a moment to catch her breath as her throat closed up. "And while I'm admitting guilt it wasn't the first time. When I was still a Padawan under Master Secura he almost died protecting us when our ship crashed and I was terrified I was going to lose him and I kissed him briefly then, too, while he was unconscious. I haven't been able to get over my guilt of those two incidents since they happened, and even though I wasn't thinking straight in both situations and I was terrified of losing him it was still wrong, but I was scared of speaking up and ruining the friendships I have with you and Anakin so I just left them in the past to be forgotten, but I can't forget. The guilt over that has been eating away at me and I'm sorry that I did it and I'm sorry that I never told you."

There was only silence for a few moments, and Zelina didn't dare look up at Padme, afraid to meet the woman's gaze.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Zelina," Padme's steady voice came. Despite the gentle tone, Zelina still flinched since she recognized Padme's senatorial calm when she drew upon it. She shook her head once more, forcing herself to look up.

"Honest or not, I shouldn't have done it…and I'll understand if you're angry with me. Just don't be mad at Anakin—he's just as oblivious today as he was on Naboo regarding how I really feel about him…I've done my best to keep it that way. I refuse to come between the two of you. He's happy with you, and he needs you, especially during this Force Forsaken war. I'm sorry I've broken your trust, Padme," Zelina finished quietly. Padme stood from her seat, sighing softly and taking a few steps away.

"I am upset, Zelina, believe me, I am," Padme said in that scolding tone that could make almost anyone cringe. "But I can also see your sincerity and guilt to go with your honesty, which is keeping me from being condemning."

Zelina nodded timidly, rising to her feet as well. "I'll do whatever I can to regain your trust, Padme. Your friendship means a lot to me—I only have a small circle of true friends."

Padme looked off into the distance. "Right now we should probably focus on getting Ahsoka out of this mess—these more…personal matters can wait for another time."

Zelina caught the break when it was offered, nodding once more and shifting into a more professional stance. "I'll go to the Temple and see what I can find. Good luck at the Senate, Padme."

"May the Force be with you, Zelina," Padme called as Zelina was getting ready to leave.

"And may the Force be with you too, Padme…always."

* * *

"No one has heard anything, and there was nothing out of the normal that anyone in the prison can recall other than the obvious that Ahsoka has been accused of," Satine was telling Zelina as they met in Zelina's chambers, Padme joining them from a hologram.

"The majority of the Senate is convinced of her guilt as well—in fact, Tarkin is already pushing to have the Jedi Order hand her over so the Republic can charge her. I hate to think of what he has in store if that happens," Padme said worriedly.

"Then this really was a dead end, just like Anakin thought," Zelina said with a sigh.

"At least we tried," Padme told her gently. Satine rested a hand on Zelina's shoulder.

"And at least we're prepared for Tarkin's schemes. I never liked that man," Satine sniffed.

"You and me both," Zelina muttered.

"I heard Anakin brought Ahsoka into custody," Padme stated, veering the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah, he did. And to make matters worse, they found her in an abandoned factory with the same nanodroid explosives used on the temple, and she'd been seen earlier in the company of Asajj Ventress. Whoever is setting Ahsoka up is doing one _hell_ of a job."

Satine took that into consideration, nimble fingers pressed thoughtfully to her chin. "Perhaps…perhaps Asajj is the one setting her up—or someone who knows her well enough to frame her so accurately."

Zelina leaned back as well, considering. "Perhaps…I'll have to talk to Anakin and Ahsoka to make a decision based on that thought though…they're going into the Chamber of Judgement though, and I don't like the feeling in the air. Something bad is going to happen, probably in more than one way," Zelina murmured.

"I'll let you go so you two can investigate than—I'll try to get in a position so I can defend Ahsoka if her trial is moved to the Senate," Padme stated, straightening.

"Thank you, Padme. I'll contact you as soon as I find something out," Zelina promised.

"Be careful, you two, and good luck."

With a simple click Padme was gone, and Zelina and Satine both moved in unison towards the door.

"We won't be allowed in the Chamber of Judgement, so we'll have to wait outside until they're done," Zelina told Satine as they made their way into the hall. Zelina took a moment to appreciate the fact that recently she'd been able to wear more traditional Jedi garb again with all the time she'd spent on Coruscant and diplomatic missions. It felt good to be wearing her dark grey cloak again, which she rarely wore in the heat of battle, and so many times she'd worn republic issued armor for the Jedi like Anakin or Obi-Wan tended to wear, though gradually she'd been able to phase back to wearing the traditional Jedi clothes.

"I don't mind waiting at all—in fact the longer the meeting takes, the better in my opinion, considering all the doubt Ahsoka's been faced with from other Jedi recently," Satine stated, drawing Zelina back to full awareness.

"I suppose you're right…a fast trial would only concern me at this point in time," Zelina murmured. Satine put a gentle hand on Zelina's shoulder.

"Like you said, Zelina—we'll get her through this together. She'll be all right," Satine soothed her.

"I hope so, Satine," Zelina sighed, and the pair continued forward until they reached the appropriate room. They stood outside in the hall, with Zelina frowning as she felt a confusing tumult of raging emotions from more than one person inside of the room. She couldn't even tell who was feeling what, though she knew it was Ahsoka's trial taking place—Anakin and Ahsoka were definitely in there, and she could sense Obi-Wan as well rather distinctly.

A sharp wave of sudden anger and deep, tearing betrayal hit Zelina hard, and she stiffened. "Oh no…"

"What, what is it?" Satine asked, studying her intently as Zelina paled.

"I think the Council made a decision…against Ahsoka," Zelina said softly as emotions from Anakin, Ahsoka, and even Obi-Wan rose to a dangerous fever pitch.

"No, they couldn't have possibly…" Satine started to protest, though Zelina shook her head as she started to feel everyone in the room moving. Anakin and Ahsoka were going a different direction, but Obi-Wan…

The doors opened and Zelina drew herself to her full height, approaching the exiting council swiftly and descending upon Obi-Wan in record time. "Tell me it's not true, Obi-Wan. Tell me what happened in there isn't as I felt it," she pled, coming to a stop before him. Obi-Wan seemed at a loss for words for a few moments, eyes sad and shoulders slumped slightly in sorrow.

It was, surprisingly, Master Yoda who answered, coming up beside them with a few taps of his gimmer stick. "Afraid so, Du'ahn. Decide, the majority of the Council did, that guilty, Padawan Tano is. Expelled she has been, and handed over to the Senate she is soon to be."

Zelina felt like she'd taken a blow to the gut, even if she'd been preparing for such an incident. Apparently part of her had still hoped…

After a few moments of Zelina's silence Master Yoda hobbled away, though Obi-Wan stayed in place as Satine came around to put a tender hand of comfort on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I tried to convince them that we should stand with Ahsoka when Tarkin contacted us before the trial…but they didn't want to hurt their ties with the Senate…" Obi-Wan said softly. At the pain in his eyes over what was happening and his comment on _why_ the Council had turned Ahsoka over to the Senate—bloodthirsty as they could be—something in Zelina just…cracked. And it must have been something noticeable too, because Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to her eyes when it happened. She didn't care though. She backed away a pace or two, feeling denial setting in as she watched so many parts of her foundation crack.

"I have to…I need some time," Zelina said softly, turning and leaving without a second thought. Behind her Satine quickly took charge to comfort Obi-Wan, and though that may have made her overjoyed to see any other time, right now she just wanted out of there, out of these temple walls that seemed so cold and harsh now, away from the stares of the Jedi that now seemed so critical and harsh now, the ones that had been whispering of Ahsoka's guilt or openly discussing it, easily throwing one of their own—a great Jedi—under the bus without a second thought, leaving her to be torn apart by the Jedi. And someone so close to Zelina as well…

Zelina went to the outside Temple Gardens, but even that gave her no solace, at least not the one she wanted. There were too many people nearby.

Not caring how it would look, Zelina turned and made her way to a shadowy part of the temple where she started to climb carefully up its side, climbing higher and higher to a vantage point that would give her a lovely view of Coruscant from high above…and would be so isolated no one would bother her…

Once she was where there was no access from the inside, out of the prying view of anyone within or without the Temple, Zelina dropped down into a meditative pose, taking several deep breaths and staring at nothing as her eyes burned.

What had cracked inside of her, what had broken so suddenly and deeply, had been the trust she held for the Council. She'd known they made questionable choices, she'd understood that—they were average beings in the end bound to make mistakes no matter how skilled in the Force they were. But this blatant betrayal, this inability to listen, cold shouldered attitude, quick condemnation, and disregard for the feelings of those close to the situation that something _was not right_ , this _need_ to please the Senate and choose relationships with a corrupt government over the safety and possibly even the life of one of their own, an innocent teenager who was blooming into a wondrous young woman…

She couldn't look at the Council the same. The illusion of grandeur and greatness that Zelina had held once as a child was gone, destroyed, and she didn't think she'd ever get it back. She could never trust the Council's guidance again—who knew how many times by now they'd been wrong and made some terrible mistake by now? How many horrifying consequences were they going to face because of the choices of the Council, consequences they had yet to discover, wrong choices they had yet to discover?

But most of all, knowing she was a flawed being that still needed guidance herself…who could she even trust for that guidance when it came to the bigger picture, or what she should do in a morally conflicting situation?

Anakin she was growing reluctant to go to for guidance considering his recent life choices, Obi-Wan was wonderful but sometimes he lacked the proper…well…emotional aspect of things. He may even still reference her to the Council, which was the reason she couldn't really consider Yoda beyond maybe private counseling about her visions.

Satine and Padme were wonderful wells of knowledge, but she'd just damaged her relationship with Padme partially, and neither of them were Force Sensitive, which would make situations regarding the Force difficult.

And the Force didn't always give her answers.

Zelina sighed, closing her eyes and feeling a few tears slip down her face as the wind recklessly tossed her cloak and hair in the wind—she hadn't put her hair up in its usual bun yet today.

"What do I do now? Who do I turn to for guidance when I need help? I cannot trust the Council again after this, it's now painfully obvious how wrong they are. They mean well…but they're blind in this war, blind by politics and rigid rules, bending the wrong ones and sticking to the worst…who do I trust to guide me now?" Zelina whispered. "What do I do when I don't agree with the Council without leaving this Order?"

There was only the wind as her answer, and Zelina ducked her head, allowing herself to cry openly for a few moments.

How could the Council just give Ahsoka over to the Senate? The Senate would call for a death sentence, they would not see the factors the Jedi Order could see, and with the rising hatred against the Jedi Order…

How could they?

"There's no right or wrong answer, really."

Zelina's eyes opened and she looked beside her to see Luke sitting on the ledge of the pillar she was perched upon—one of the four towering pillars that were shorter than the main center pillar with the council room at the top. Zelina looked at him for a few moments, noting how somberly he looked over the sprawling surface of Coruscant.

"I don't know what to do, Luke…I'm lost. Who do I follow from here? I always had a respect for the Council, looked to them for guidance in this war…Force, they give me my orders on where I go and what I fight for…but now that my trust in them is broken…what do I do?"

Luke turned to face her, his blue gaze intense. "You listen to the Force as you always have, but more often, perhaps. And you listen to your heart. They've never led you wrong. If you think you can't follow the Council, then follow what you still know is right. And don't condemn this order because of the misconceptions they've grown. They are trying to do what's right…they've just lost their way in all this darkness, caught in a web of deceit no one can see yet…but you'll start to see it."

Luke suddenly turned to face her completely, taking her hand in his. "Promise me when you start to see this web you'll do everything you can to be excluded from it. And help my father too, please. This is going to be one of the hardest things for him—his foundation will be shaken just as badly if not worse than yours is right now. I need you to be strong, for all of us."

"Luke I'm strong so often…when am I'm I allowed to be weak, to be me? I'm so tired of fighting, I just want it all to be over soon…"

"You'll get your break, sooner than you realize. But first you have to get through this, and I'm not going to lie, this next year…it will be the hardest of your life. But if you don't stop fighting it will be worth it. Please, don't give up on the galaxy yet. Trust yourself and the Force, and you won't be led astray. I promise you," Luke said fervently.

Zelina sighed. "You know…I'm far too young for this. I'm only nineteen, you know—I'm not even in my twenties yet."

Luke smiled bitterly. "It seems sometimes the heaviest burdens fall upon the youngest."

"That they do," Zelina murmured. "Will you continue to act as my guide, then? If I trust more in the Force?"

Surprisingly, Luke shook his head. "No…my time to guide you is coming to a close. You'll have to start making decisions on your own, but I _can_ tell you to please be careful. The ripples you make now will be the largest down the road. The future is ever in motion, and each step you take from here on out will alter everything."

"Again…I'm only nineteen…but I understand, Luke. Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've saved my life several times and guided me in some tight spots."

"It's the least I can do for everything you'll do for me—no matter what path the future takes…even if I grow up never knowing you…it's the least I can do," Luke said softly, rising. "Go to him. He's going to need you now, but make sure you don't forget to forge your own path too. Good luck…and may the Force be with you," Luke said softly.

"You too Luke…I hope to see you soon, and hopefully in a happier galaxy."

Luke smiled. "You may see me sooner than you think."

Before Zelina could inquire what he meant, Luke vanished.

* * *

Not long after Zelina's enlightening conversation with Luke, Anakin, Zelina, and Padme all went to see Ahsoka in the prisons to get her side of the story. If they were going to help her, they had to help her now. Zelina had already made the time to see Obi-Wan after her enlightenment to tell him that she held nothing against him, and she was truly grateful that he had tried to do something. It gave Zelina some comfort to have seen some of that weight lift from Obi-Wan's shoulders when she'd told him so, but she'd had to leave soon after to find Anakin so she could make sure she was a part of everything that happened from here on out.

"Padme has agreed to represent you before the Senate," Anakin stated as they approached Ahsoka, who looked grateful to see them there, but Zelina did notice she didn't seem too hopeful.

"I will do everything I can to prove your innocence Ahsoka," Padme said sincerely.

"I am almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress—and you know that I wasn't working with her," Ahsoka said passionately, looking to Anakin. "She was at the warehouse, in the _room_ , we fought, but she got away…didn't any of the clones see anything?"

Anakin and Zelina both shared a frown, both of them turning away and pacing a few steps away thoughtfully. While Zelina understood Ahsoka's accusations…she felt like there was still more, and wondered if Anakin had the same feeling.

"No…none of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene," Anakin eventually said thoughtfully. "I thought you said Ventress left before you even went into the warehouse?"

"That's what I thought too, but then she attacked me when I got back inside. I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere."

"But that still doesn't make sense," Zelina stated with a frown, drawing attention to her. "Wouldn't Ventress profit more by turning you in for a bounty instead of leaving you there to be picked up Republic Officials? I know she became a Bounty Hunter after all that Dooku business…"

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked, brow furrowed.

"I keep track of people, Ani, the best that I can. Besides, the more I found out about Ventress…the sorrier I felt for her," Zelina said with a shake of her head. "Anyway…it being her lightsabers does make it seem likely…though it still doesn't make sense."

Zelina looked to Anakin. "Perhaps that should be the first place we look. Either way it's our only lead."

"Then we know what we have to do," Anakin said seriously, and the pair turned towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't leave now!" Padme exclaimed softly, causing Anakin to pause momentarily from guilt.

"Yes I can. We have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this," Anakin said, gesturing between himself and Zelina.

"If she does have something it will help strengthen Ahsoka's case, maybe even drag out the real culprit," Zelina added. "Letta did say it was a _Jedi_ that showed her how to make the bomb, not a bounty hunter."

"All the more reason to investigate," Anakin said in a low tone of voice.

"Well…while we're out, you two be careful, and if we're not back before the trial starts, don't worry, we'll be back before it ends," Zelina soothed them. Without another word the two left, making a straight shot to the underlevels Ahsoka was in before she was caught with cloaks carefully covering them.

* * *

"There she is…" Zelina said in a low voice as she stood beside Anakin on an overhead walkway. Down below, Asajj Ventress' lithe form was making its way along the filthy underworld street, head bowed low. "She doesn't have her lightsabers. Odd, don't you think?" Zelina pointed out, leaning against the bar.

"Well, I'm about to find out just what's going on," Anakin said in a low, dark voice. Zelina gently touched his arm.

"Don't do anything rash that forces my hand," she warned him as Asajj came to a stop below them. Anakin didn't reply to her statement. Instead, he tensed, though Zelina did too. Asajj had sensed them.

With a powerful shove each, both of them launched into the air to land upon the roofs, following Asajj as she made her way into an isolated street, most likely to draw out whoever was following her.

At least she wasn't going to run, for once.

Once she was halfway down the alleyway, Anakin and Zelina both dropped down, landing side by side and blocking Asajj's exit.

"Anakin Skywalker…and his little sidekick Zelina Du'ahn. How quaint," Asajj drawled in disinterest as she turned to face the pair.

"I know you're behind all of this," Anakin growled, causing Zelina to tense slightly.

"Prove it," Asajj hissed, leaping backwards and upwards onto one of the walkways. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, which caused Zelina to scowl. Asajj was unarmed—yes that didn't make her any less dangerous, but it also made the use of lightsabers excessive in her opinion.

Anakin and Zelina both jumped up to follow her, Anakin on one end and Zelina on the other, and almost immediately Asajj descended on Anakin, which made sense considering he was the one with the lightsaber activated. Effortlessly Asajj scored at least two kicks and a punch while Anakin was off guard, though had to back away in the next moment when Zelina engaged her from behind hand-to-hand. The two hardly got to exchange blows before Anakin came up from behind with his lightsaber, and alarm shot through Zelina who, to keep Asajj alive, had to grab her hand with the next punch and fling the woman behind her the same time she activated her lightsaber and blocked Anakin's descending one.

"What the _kriff_ , Anakin!" she shouted, pushing him back with the Force to get him to back off. But Anakin was furious underneath the calm exterior he'd kept since the Jedi Temple, and when Asajj made to escape behind Zelina, leaping up two more overhead walkways Anakin made a swift chase, leaping up just as fast with Zelina hot on his tail.

"Leave me alone!" Ventress snapped, though Anakin was done being patient with people, and Zelina felt a dark surge well up inside of him a second before Ventress started to choke.

"Anakin, enough!" Zelina said firmly, yanking him away from Ventress with a fire in her eyes and using her own Force abilities to shield Ventress from Anakin's assault. "You're sitting this out, Force help me, if I have to hold you back with my blade."

With that warning, Zelina turned to Ventress. "Despite Anakin's aggressiveness, we came to find out what happened with Ahsoka. Obviously Anakin's short tempered today so I suggest you skip the games and get to explaining why you were with her and what happened at the warehouse."

Asajj was obviously displeased, rising to her feet with no shortage of death glares towards Anakin. "When I heard the little brat was on the run, I thought she'd bring a large bounty," Asajj said as if that explained everything. It explained how Ahsoka and Asajj ran into each other, but not the rest.

" _Bounty_?"

Anakin took a threatening step forward at Asajj's wording, but Zelina held him at bay without flinching. "Go on."

"I was going to catch her and turn her over to the authorities, collect whatever bounty was due," Asajj spat at Anakin.

"What changed?" Zelina asked, still holding Anakin at bay.

"At first, I'll admit, I was just interested in the money, and a little bit of revenge…but then I realized the fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common."

"How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka," Anakin snarled, pushing against Zelina's firm, restraining hand. Asajj whipped around at the accusation, glaring daggers at him.

"It's true!" she said so fervently and with obvious deep wounds Zelina was taken aback for a second. "My master abandoned me, and that's _exactly_ what you did to her! You and your _precious_ Jedi Order," Asajj accused.

"Anakin didn't abandon her—not everyone did," Zelina cut in before Anakin could. "While Ahsoka was looking for who framed her down here, he was playing his part in looking for her while the rest of us tried to find more evidence in her favor topside, and Obi-Wan pled her case to the Council. Just because we weren't physically with her doesn't mean we left her to rot, Asajj," Zelina responded evenly.

Looking back to Anakin, however, Zelina could see that Asajj's words had left a mark, one similar to the mark the Council's obvious betrayal had left on her. "How about we all take a breath, step back, and stop throwing accusations so we can get somewhere with this? Ashoka's trial is going on right now and we're on a time limit," Zelina reprimanded mostly Anakin, though the beginning was for Asajj too. Once Anakin had noticeably relaxed, Zelina removed her restraining hand and turned to face Asajj fully, lowering her hood—Anakin's had fallen down during the chase. "Why don't you tell us what happened at the warehouse, Asajj…and why you don't have your lightsabers?"

Asajj inclined her head, apparently willing to talk to Zelina rather than Anakin as the woman held Zelina's gaze alone.

"After I left his little Padawan alone, I was walking away, and I thought she came up behind me to talk more…but I was wrong. Someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. Not just anyone can sneak up behind me." Asajj made her way to the railing, leaning against it. "It had to be another Jedi."

Zelina nodded. "Just like I've been saying since this entire ordeal started—there's more going on here than we're seeing, and someone else is involved— _and_ a Jedi like I mentioned in Ahsoka's cell."

Anakin, however, shook his head in denial. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it," Asajj said shortly. "Just listen to your little sidekick there; whoever you're looking for has my lightsabers—that's how you'll know you've found the criminal."

"Again, this is all starting to make sense, all the gaps I've been pointing out since the beginning…the only thing we're missing is the who, and if we don't have any leads on who…" Zelina said with a sigh as Anakin spun away in agitation.

"Then we're at a dead end. Asajj is the only one Ahsoka talked to!"

Asajj's eyes widened slightly, and she touched her chin thoughtfully. "That's not true…" Asajj whispered.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked sharply.

"Your padawan contacted the Temple. She spoke to someone named…Barriss. That's why we knew to go to the warehouse in the first place. It was this Barriss that told us to go there."

Zelina was reeling. Barriss? As in Barriss Offee? Master Luminara's Padawan, the same one that Zelina had gone through those cursed brain worms with? Surely she wasn't the one responsible?

But then again…these were strange…dark times…

"If you're lying…you're dead," Anakin threatened darkly before he launched himself away, headed back to the Temple.

"Such promises," Asajj said snidely, though Zelina remained.

"I'll make sure your actions don't go unrecognized, Asajj. Maybe I can even get the Jedi off your tail—it's obvious you're not with the Sith or Separatists anymore," Zelina told her.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Gray Jedi," Asajj said smoothly, leaning against the railing. For the first time, Zelina didn't even flinch at the accusation, which Asajj didn't miss. "I noticed the change in you when you arrived. Someone's not happy with their precious Order anymore. What changed, sidekick?"

Zelina inclined her head. "I've always seen things…differently from the Council…and I've tended to go against what they say with guidance from the Force. This recent ordeal with Ahsoka just…was the last straw. I don't trust the Council anymore. They are trying to do good…but they're not going about it the right way anymore. I've just decided my trust and loyalty is to the Force, not the Order. As for the dark side aspect…well…it's healthier to accept and come to know your demons so you can control them than to constantly fight and feed them until one day they overpower you."

"Such wisdom," Asajj said in that bored tone of voice. "You better make sure that wonderful Council of yours doesn't pick up on your shift in loyalties or you may be ostracized."

Zelina looked to Asajj. "I can take care of myself, Asajj, just as I know you can look out for yourself. Besides, it's not like my loyalties have shifted to the dark side like whoever bombed this Temple. I just don't trust the Order—but I do trust the Force. Especially the light side…and perhaps I'll take more time to study the Living Force…"

Asajj waved her hand dismissively. "Go—you're starting to bore me, and Skywalker's off your leash. You may want to wrangle him back in before he goes rabid on the townspeople."

"I thought you said I was the sidekick?" Zelina said in amusement, readying herself to leave.

"You may be his sidekick, but I believe you're far more in charge than he is."

* * *

"Enter."

Anakin walked into Barriss Offee's room first, the perfect picture of calm. However, Zelina, who walked in right behind him, was not fooled, knowing that the weight of the situation was weighing heavily upon him. If Barriss truly was the real culprit, then Ahsoka would have been betrayed by one of her closest friends. The weight of that knowledge was weighing upon Zelina as well.

"Barriss…we need to talk to you," Anakin said calmly as he took up a position in the middle of the room. Barriss rose to her feet from a meditational pose, her lightsaber sitting upon a small shrine that was common among Barriss' people.

"Master Skywalker, Master Du'ahn! How can I help you?" Barriss asked pleasantly as Anakin walked right by her and Zelina remained by the door.

"I was told that you spoke to Ahsoka before she was arrested," Anakin said calmly, calling Barriss' lightsaber to hand and turning it over idly as he spoke. "What did you say to her?"

"We've been friends for a long time—I was only trying to help her," Barriss said, her voice curious. "I hope I'm not in any trouble…"

"No trouble, not at all," Zelina said in a tone just as pleasant as Barriss' had been when they entered, leaning against the door. "We just need to know what you said, and if you told anyone else."

"No…I thought I had a clue for her but I really couldn't tell her anything," Barriss said sheepishly.

 _Strike one_ , Zelina thought. Barriss had told Ahsoka there was a lead in the warehouse she'd been caught in with the nanodroids.

"Who told you I spoke to her?" Barriss asked suspiciously.

_Strike two, suspicion._

"Ventress. She told us," Anakin said quietly. Barriss appeared taken aback.

"Ventress? Isn't she the one Ahsoka says is really behind all of this?"

"That's what Ahsoka says…but we think she's wrong," Anakin said evenly.

Zelina nodded. "While it is something believable at first glance…the more you look into it…the less sense it makes. And even further, Ventress thinks someone else is involved—which is a feeling I've had since this whole ordeal started. It makes us more inclined to believe her when her account matches promptings from the Force."

"And you actually believe her? Who else could it be if not her?" Barriss challenged with a smile. "Surely not Ahsoka."

"No…I don't think it was Ahsoka either," Anakin said calmly, and Zelina saw fear start to creep into Barriss' features.

 _Strike three_.

"I think both Ventress and Ahsoka are telling the truth," Anakin continued calmly while Barriss slowly backed closer to the wall furthest away from Anakin and Zelina where the only thing that sat there was a pot. "But…there's only one way to find out," Anakin said smoothly. He activated his lightsaber, and Zelina watched steadily as he whipped around with the blade swiftly descending towards Barriss—

Who, with a little tug from the Force and two simultaneous _snap-hiss_ sounds, was suddenly blocking her own blue lightsaber with Ventress' red twin lightsabers.

"Funny—those belong to Ventress," Anakin said coldly, and Zelina finally straightened from the wall, activating her violet blade.

Just like that, the tension in the room shattered, and Barriss lashed out, trying to sweep Anakin's legs out from under him. He backed away from the assault without effort, anger dawning across his face as they locked blades again.

"You should have gotten rid of them!" he snapped, as if her lynchpin mistake was what had him so furious.

"I think they suit me," Barriss said slickly. Done with the chatter, Anakin broke the lock and Zelina opened the door into the hall, backing out of the way as Barriss' chambers were far too small for all three of them to have a lightsaber fight in. Without hesitation Anakin kicked Barriss out into the hall, descending upon her just as quickly while Zelina also pounced into the fray. Barriss snapped to her feet to block both of their lightsabers, sending a Force Push towards both of them to catch them off guard and give her a chance to bolt down the hall.

"We're running out of time, Ani—let's make this fight quick and get her to the Senate alive," Zelina told him.

"Agreed," Anakin replied, tone low as he activated his own lightsaber and Zelina activated her green blade as well.

Two dual wielding Knights against one dual wielding Padawan—this would be a much quicker fight.

Once they came to one of the wider halls and Barriss came into view again, they both Force leapt towards Barriss, though she held them off and they took a moment to back away and regain their bearings, the three of them standing in a tense triangle.

"Ahsoka trusted you, and you _betrayed_ her!" Anakin snarled, twirling the lightsabers to ready himself and get a better feel for her weapon.

"I've learned that trust is overrated," Barriss snapped back. "The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is _violence_!"

Without a spoken cue, Zelina and Anakin both leapt forward at the same time, forcing Barriss to split her attention as the two came down on her with two blades each. Barriss was a quick and nimble person, but she was no Master dualist, and Zelina knew that if they could both keep on her they would overwhelm her quickly.

Barriss tried to sweep Zelina's feet out from under her, but Zelina somersaulted in the air behind her, coiling against one of the pillar bases by the window and using it to kick off and launch herself at Barriss with one blade aimed at her. When Barriss tried to hold off Anakin's furious Skywalker assault on her right and bat aside the blade coming at her from the left, Zelina used her shoto blade to quickly burn her hand, forcing the girl to drop the lightsaber and slipping her violet blade before her throat, deactivating her shoto blade and pressing the emission end to Barriss' back.

"I suggest you drop the other one, and you come quietly to the Senate," Zelina stated her voice low. Barriss' teeth were clenched tight, but once Anakin backed away and deactivated his lightsabers Barriss tossed her remaining one, her anger obvious, though they gave it no heed.

Jedi Sentinels came from around the corner, and Zelina nodded to Anakin, who moved to explain the situation to them.

The sooner the better.

They had to make it to the trial before a sentence was issued.

* * *

"Ahsoka Tano: By an overwhelming count of—"

"Chancellor!"

Anakin and Zelina were at the front of their litter entourage as they entered the courtroom, Palpatine's unwelcome voice having informed them of how close they had cut their investigation as Anakin interrupted him in a clear, powerful voice before the verdict could be given. Zelina met Ahsoka's gaze and gave her a reassuring smile as she felt all eyes turn to the new group.

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker and… _Knight_ Du'ahn," the Chancellor said calmly, though Zelina could tell he wasn't very happy. Anakin and Zelina moved forward, the four Sentinals and their prisoner right behind them. Zelina's gaze moved to the collection of Jedi on their upper right hand side, catching Obi-Wan's gaze and giving him a small nod of reassurance.

"We are here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of," Anakin said clearly for all to hear, standing at his full, over two-meter height. "Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order, and _traitor_."

Anakin and Zelina both stepped aside so the Sentinels could usher the girl forward, who had the audacity to hold her head high for the shameful thing she'd done. Shock rippled across the room, as well as guilt from a few Jedi Order members—which Zelina was pleased to feel since their mistake was laid bare before them.

"Barriss, is that true?" Ahsoka asked, her quiet voice echoing across the room.

"Tell them the truth," Anakin demanded sharply.

Bariss looked at Anakin like he was something disgusting on her shoe, but nonetheless stepped forward to speak her peace.

"I did it because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize—that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war! That we have so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict! That _we_ are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become—an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is _failing_! It's only a matter of time."

Anakin chose that moment to step in, pulling Barriss back while Zelina looked at her in worry. Barriss had her points, points that Zelina herself had felt—the failing Republic, the lost state of the Jedi—but how she'd gone about it, and some of her darker notions…those Zelina did not agree with.

"Take her away," Palpatine said distastefully, and without a word the Temple Sentinels ushered Barriss from everyone's sight.

Now there was just one more thing to address…

* * *

"Ahsoka…I am so sorry. About everything," Anakin said sincerely. Ahsoka held Anakin's bright blue gaze, feeling the deep honesty and pain in his words and knowing them to be true.

"You have our most humble apologies, Little Soka," Master Plo Koon added. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength, and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence," another Master who was present added, with Master Mundi building off of what he said.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight," Master Mundi stated.

"This was actually your great trial," Master Windu said, which caused Ahsoka to fold her arms over her chest and raise a skeptical, tattooed eyebrow. "Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

"Back into the Order, you may come," Yoda said with a smile from where he stood at the front of the Council Masters. Ahsoka was surprised, but also…didn't know how she felt about the invitation. Anakin stepped forward, drawing Ahsoka's attention.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka," he said hopefully, drawing something from his pocket before his voice softened to one of affection. "I'm…asking you back."

Ahsoka looked down to see the Padawan Braid that had been ripped from her head in his hands, and something in her heart clenched, her standoffish stance dropping as she looked from the braid to his pleading eyes.

Ahsoka raised her hand to take the braid, hovering mere inches from Anakin's proffered hand, but something just…didn't feel…right. Her heart grew too heavy, her throat constricted too much from reluctance when she reached for the braid. Something in her heart broke, and she raised her other hand to cusp Anakin's, tenderly closing his fingers over the braid before looking up into his suddenly hurt and confused eyes. It hurt her to see the hope shatter so quickly, the obvious why emanating from Anakin's very soul.

"I'm sorry Master…but I'm not coming back," she managed to say, letting her hands drop away from his. She cast her gaze down, and without another word she turned her back on him and left, the only sound the click of her boots against the floor. She went out the first door, her heart growing heavier with every step even though she knew she couldn't turn around and go back—she couldn't.

The first door closed behind her and she went out the first, but to her surprise heard her name from someone who hadn't been in the room.

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka turned to see Zelina leaning against the wall, a sad smile on her face and a tear leaking from her eye. "So you decided not to stay."

Ahsoka looked away, unable to hold her gaze. "I can't, Zelina…I just—"

"I know," Zelina said softly, startling Ahsoka into looking back up at the young woman who wasn't really that much older than Ahsoka. Just three years. There was an old wisdom in her eyes, a well of sadness…and true understanding. She was different than she'd been when this all started, changed somehow…and Ahsoka believed that yes, she did understand, and if she didn't have something…no, someone…keeping her here, then Zelina would be right behind her.

Carefully, Zelina approached Ahsoka and pulled her into a tight hug, a few more tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you…Little Sister."

Ahsoka was moved deeply by the title, returning the hug just as tightly. "I'll miss you too," Ahsoka whispered.

Zelina sniffled, pulling away and holding her at arm's length. "Just be careful out there, take care of yourself…and don't forget what Anakin's taught you." Reaching into one of her utility belt pockets, Zelina pulled out a personal commlink, pressing it into Ahsoka's hand. "If you ever need help, or anything for that matter…please, get in touch with me."

"I will…thank you Zelina," Ahsoka said softly, tucking the commlink away. "And you take care of Skyguy for me—he needs someone around to save his skin."

Zelina nodded, a few more tears dripping down her cheeks. "Yeah…you're not the first person to ask I take care of him…"

Looking up, the two met eyes, and Ahsoka thought of everything they'd been through. Zelina had been there since Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin, and she'd treated Ahsoka just like a little sister, always there…she and Anakin had stood by her, and from what Padme said, Zelina had been the one to contact Padme and Satine before Ahsoka was even captured to help. Zelina had watched Ahsoka grow from the impatient, frustrated Padawan she'd been when Ahsoka had first met Anakin to the woman she was today.

And Ahsoka had heard, along the way, snippets of just how hard of a life Zelina had suffered, how many people she'd lost. This parting had to be agonizing for her.

Even if it was painful, Zelina cleared her throat. "Goodbye, Ahsoka…may the Force guide you on your new path."

"Goodbye, Zelina," Ahsoka said softly, and though she could feel the growing heartache of everyone she was leaving behind, Ahsoka forced herself to turn around once more and leave.

* * *

Zelina watched Ahsoka go with a heavy heart, tears trickling down her face at a steady pace. Ahsoka was already out of sight when Anakin suddenly burst out of the room behind Zelina, rushing right by without seeing her in an obvious pursuit of Ahsoka. Within the room behind Zelina, she could feel Obi-Wan yearning to go after Anakin and comfort him, but someone was keeping him back. Zelina watched Anakin disappear herself for a few moments before she gave Obi-Wan's presence a reassuring brush, straightening from her perch and drying her eyes as she followed after Anakin.

Zelina came to the main archway of the Temple entrance when she spotted the two, with Ahsoka's forlorn form reaching the end of the row of pillars, right by the last set of stairs that would carry her far away from the Jedi Order. Anakin was sprinting towards her even now, his heartbroken desperation piercing Zelina to the core, especially when his words echoed through the pillars.

"Ahsoka, wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!"

Zelina hurried her own steps to catch up to them, grateful when they came to a stop just outside of the row of pillars. For the sake of privacy, Zelina hung back, though she could still faintly hear what was being said from her place in the shadow of the pillars, staring out at the setting sun filtering through the pillars.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"

"What about me? I believed in you, I stood _by you_!" Anakin almost shouted.

"I know you believe in me, Anakin…and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now…"

"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just…throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a _mistake_!"

"Maybe…but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council…and without you," Ahsoka said softly as she turned her back to Anakin, prompting Zelina to move a little closer so she could still hear. Anakin turned away as well, the suffering evident on his face to Zelina.

"I understand…" he admitted in defeat. "More than you realize…I _understand_ wanting to walk away from the Order."

"I know…" Ahsoka said quietly. Anakin seemed surprised, and he turned to look at her once more…but Ahsoka was already moving away, and the further she went, the emptier the Temple started to feel. Zelina carefully made her way towards Anakin, watching until Ahsoka was gone, and even a few moments after that. She turned her gaze to Anakin then, watching as he stared after Ahsoka, looking so lost and confused and hurt…

"Anakin…" Zelina said softly, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't question why she was there, didn't even speak. He let her hold him tight, arms winding around her as well for much needed comfort. Zelina rested her chin on his shoulder, staring off into the sunset as the tears resumed their fall down her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel like the setting was done on purpose…and that the sun wasn't just setting on another day…it was setting on their time of happiness, however rocky that happiness had been.

Something had died today, and it was something they wouldn't be getting back.


	43. Season 6: To Be A Leader

After so long being out of the field due to recovery, or running smaller missions far from the main crux of the current war, Zelina was finally sent back to the front lines. There was no easing back into things when she was sent to Ringo Vinda, as there was an intense struggle happening there between the Republic and the Separatists, most of the fighting centered on a massive space station that circled the planet of Ringo Vinda like an artificial planetary ring.

And, Anakin was one of the Jedi leading the charge against the Separatists here.

She wouldn't have her return to the middle of the battlefield any other way.

Currently, they were in progress for a final push, one that, if successful, would cripple the Separatist grasp on the planet and lead to the Republic taking control once more. Zelina, Anakin, and two Jedi twins named Tiplee and Tiplar were the ones making the push, as well as the 501st, the 105th, and Commander Doom's men, of course.

Zelina didn't think anyone had bothered to tell her what unit he was leading—

She had to physically dodge a blaster bolt when she was too distracted to deflect it with her lightsaber.

Now was not the time to try and think of what Doom's unit was called. She had more immediate matters that demanded attention.

Like the onslaught of droids her and her men were currently cutting through.

"Don't you have enough scars for your war story collection, General," Dash teased after he'd shot the droid that had almost hit her.

Zelina scoffed. "You can never have too many stories, Dash. My scars just say I've seen a lot of exciting things."

As she spoke she dashed forward, cutting through two basic B1 droids while the third, a droid commando dodging the attack. She still took him out with her second lightsaber, unhooking the weapon from her belt just long enough to impale the droid through the chest before returning it to it's spot at her side. She continued forward with just her violet blade, her men laying down cover fire as she pushed into the ranks of the droids coming at them. She felt much more useful attacking instead of simply standing back and deflecting blaster bolts all the time.

Spotting some droidekas preparing to roll to the front of the attacking force, Zelina barked out some quick commands.

"Keen-eye, rollers! Nex, Gambit, Hardball!"

A few seconds later, shots fired over the heads of the advancing droids towards the dreaded droids. Meanwhile, Nex, Gambit, and Hardball all dashed forward with thermal detonators, throwing them into the throng into the paths of the oncoming droidekas.

"Sentry, Zedge, Darius!"

The members of her men who had been given shields for this campaign jumped to the front before she even finished calling them, covering Nex, Gabit, and Hardball from the oncoming fire they'd been momentarily exposed to. Zelina retreated from the ranks of the droids before the detonators could go off, standing in front of the shields since she could deflect with her lightsaber.

A small explosion rocked the hallway as the detonators went off, taking out the droidekas before they even reached the front lines of the droid force coming their way. Once the explosions were over, the shields dropped away, and by then the arc troopers were prepared with heavier guns, unleashing an unrelenting fire on the droids advancing their way. Zelina darted forward once again, weaving between the fire of her men to cut down any droids that managed to dodge the onslaught. Other soldiers, like Cruiser, Dash, and of course Keen-eye, kept her covered, shooting down any droid they thought came too close to their General.

The end of the hallway came in view, where there stood a door that they needed to reach, as their rendezvous point was on the other side.

"Almost there, boys!" Zelina shouted.

"We'll get there before the others, General, just watch!" Gambit shouted over the noise of the blasterfire.

"I don't know, there's still the 501st and Anakin to beat…" Zelina said leadingly.

Someone behind her scoffed. The owner of that voice soon became clear. "We can beat them any day," Hardball boasted.

"Time to prove it—there's the door!" Zelina called. The blasterfire of the men seemed to pick up in intensity, the droids getting mowed down by the combination of Zelina and her men. In fact, she was pretty sure they reached that door in record time, Commy rushing forward from near the back of the group to undo the lock so everyone could file into the room.

Much to Zelina's pride, they really were the first to arrive, Anakin and his men arriving a few seconds after her.

"Well, well, Ani, you're getting slow. This _rusty_ Jedi beat you here," she teased with a grin once he walked through the door.

Anakin rolled his eyes, his smile faint. "Focus, Zee—we're almost done here."

Zelina sighed, grumbling under her breath. "You're no fun," she muttered, signaling for Cruiser.

At the same time, she wasn't that surprised at his lack of lighthearted fun—he'd been different for…some time, now. Everyone knew it, too, and why.

When Cruiser reached her, Zelina turned her full attention to him. "We're only going to be here for a few minutes, Captain—make sure all the men are ready, and if anyone needs to, they should go to Nick."

"Yes, General. And, ah…it's Commander, now," Cruiser reminded her. Zelina grinned.

"I know—Congrats was the first thing I gave you when I came out here. Commander Cruiser just doesn't roll off the tongue as easily as Captain Cruiser."

She was pretty sure he rolled his eyes beneath that helmet—he knew her too well.

Cruiser had been promoted in the time she'd been away from the front lines, and she was still rather upset that she hadn't been there for it. Still, at least he'd finally been promoted—he'd earned it a long time ago in her eyes.

Thankfully, he was also still under her command.

"Don't get too comfortable—this battle hasn't been won yet," Anakin warned his men as some of them started taking off their helmets. Zelina pulled away to join the other Jedi as Tiplee and Tiplar arrived, the four Jedi meeting in the middle.

"Master Skywalker—we must get to the command post. Admiral Trench has sent for reinforcements. We must take this post before they arrive," Tiplar informed Anakin as Tiplee pulled up a map of the section of the battle station that was ahead of them.

Zelina shuddered at the mention of Admiral Trench.

_Uhg…Spiders._

All four Jedi kneeled around the map, as well as Captain Rex, Commander Doom, and Cruiser after he finished giving Zelina's previous orders. The rest of the men gathered around where they could to see what was being said.

"It's time for phase two. We're at this position. Tiplar, you'll take your men down this passageway. Tiplee, you'll move along here," Anakin ordered, pointing to one of the three passageways ahead of them for both Tiplee and Tiplar. "They'll have to divide their forces to counter us, and when they do, Zelina and I will press through the middle. If we time it right, we'll all converge on this spot at the same time, and the droids won't know what hit them."

Commander Doom folded his arms across his chest. "If we're making a run, we'll need backup. My men are severely depleted."

Zelina played idly with one of her bangs, studying the hall and considering Doom's words. "I can take a few of my men and provide support for Tiplee and Doom—Cruiser and the rest of my men can stay with you," she suggested, watching Anakin. It would short him a Jedi and a couple men, but he would still have the support of the rest of Zelina's men, and Tiplee would get the boost she needed. On top of that, once they were all making the final push, if Anakin really needed Zelina's support, she could simply shift her position.

"All right, take a small group to support Tiplee," Anakin agreed before he made an alteration of his own. "Fives, Tup, take five of your best men to help support them as well, so Zelina doesn't have to spread her forces as much."

Fives and Tup both snapped to attention. "We're on it, sir!" Fives answered. The map was shut off, and everyone straightened up to get ready for their push. Zelina moved over to Cruiser, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Have fun with Anakin, Cruiser. I'll see you when we finally take this station."

"Don't cause too much trouble, General."

Zelina snorted, starting to back away. "Please, Cruiser—the only reason that I'm here is to wreak havoc."

"Right, General," Cruiser chuckled.

Zelina went over to where her men had been taking a breather, clasping Nex and Keen-eye on the shoulder. "You two are with me. Also Sentry, Dash, and Bruiser. We're going to be supporting Tiplee—the rest of you will be supporting Anakin and Rex."

"Just the six of us for back up, General?" Dash asked doubtfully.

"Fives, Tup, and a couple men from the 501st will also be supporting Tiplee—it won't just be us," Zelina reassured him. "Get ready—Anakin wants to head out pretty soon."

"Yes, ma'am," they echoed. Zelina started heading over to Tiplee and her men, passing Anakin along the way.

"So, Ani…there's gonna be a lot of droids…" Zelina said leadingly. Anakin eyed her.

"Where are you going with this?" Anakin asked.

"Bet I'll get more than you." She nudged him, hoping to get something of a positive reaction out of him.

"Zee…" Anakin sighed, and Zelina cut him off before he could go any further.

"Anakin…please. Just humor me. I've missed these sort of things," Zelina said quietly.

Anakin hadn't been the same since Ahsoka left. It was harder to make him smile and laugh, he was frustrated easier, his temper shorter—especially with the Order. The entire ordeal had left a mark on Anakin, understandably—it had left a mark on her as well. Still, it hurt to see him like this, and to feel like there wasn't much she could do to make it better. She couldn't bring Ahsoka back, she didn't have that power. She couldn't make it so that everything that had happened with the bombing at the Jedi Temple had never happened, either. It didn't help that as the war intensified, they spent more and more time apart. All she could do was be there for him when she could and try to lift his spirits, try to help him recover from the loss.

Right now, she was doing that by trying to get him back into their happier habits to lighten his load. These droid count competitions always helped keep the pressure of the battle at bay.

Asking Anakin to do it for her seemed to be the right thing to say, as he sighed, looking at the door they were going to head through. "All right…all right. But we both know that I'm going to win."

Zelina grinned, feeling a small surge of victory. "You're on."

Hopefully, once he started counting, it wouldn't be a reluctant thing. Hopefully, he'd get in the spirit of the competition.

Now that she had Anakin's promise to try and have a little fun, she moved on to where she was supposed to be, giving Nex a wink as she took up a position beside Tiplee.

"Follow me!" Tiplee announced as the men gathered around to prepare for the charge. Zelina's men naturally flocked towards her, Nex sticking by her side, Keen-eye standing at the back of the group to provide cover fire.

"Want me up there with you, General?" Sentry asked, hefting his shield. Bruiser punched him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sentry—you know the General doesn't need a shield. She's got that lightsaber."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Sentry, shadow Nex, keep him covered. Bruiser…keep in mind Anakin and I are gonna be comparing droid counts, so please don't blow all the droids up before I can get there. Dash—watch Keen-eye's back."

"Yes, General," they all echoed, Bruiser with a cheeky grin before he put his helmet back on. Zelina cast her gaze back to her men that were gathering with Anakin, spotting Nick quickly.

She'd figured since they were at the front lines on such a huge battle station, on a campaign that would take weeks at a minimum, she'd requested Nick stay with the main group since they would probably need a medic. Usually he would hang back and stayed out of the action, but this mission was a special occasion.

"Nick—hang back, take care of anyone that needs it," Zelina told him as the doors opened.

"Yes, General," Nick responded before Anakin gave the signal, and they all started on their final push to stop Admiral Trench's forces.

The halls all ran parallel with each other, with intervals spaced throughout that allowed the split forces to see each other, or in Anakin's case, allowed them to cross into the other halls briefly as they made their push. So it was that Zelina could see that Anakin seemed to be taking their little competition rather seriously, slicing through droid after droid like a man possessed, moving fluidly and effortlessly through the blaster bolts that flew from opposite ends of the hall. His count had to be rather impressive by now, especially since he was weaving between halls as well.

Zelina, however, wasn't about to fall behind, and ever since the doors for her hall had opened, she had been at the front of her group, both lightsabers activated for maximum effect as she cut through the B1 droids first, eyeing the advancing super battle droids that were laying down most of the heavy fire headed their way. She ducked under a flailing B1 arm, came up to impale a B1 droid in the chest, spun to cut off the head of another with her second lightsaber, rolling to the left and cutting through two droids before she kicked off the wall into another two, disengaging fast enough to deflect the blaster fire of the B1 droids that had finally reacted to a Jedi cutting down their group. Well aimed blaster bolts soared over Zelina's head curtesy of Keen-eye most likely, cutting down a few super battle droids ahead of her that had taken aim at her after she'd done so much damage to the B1 droids. She took a step back to run her lightsaber through a B1 droid that had ended up behind her, other lightsaber going out to the right to get another in the head. The rest of the droids in her immediate vicinity were cut down by her men, so Zelina held her ground and deflected the super battle droid fire until the rest of the group had caught up, just so she had some decent cover fire to help her when she reached the tougher droids.

Once she'd planted her feet firmly in the ground, Zelina switched to one lightsaber for all of the deflecting she was about to do—she found it easier to deflect an onslaught of blaster bolts when she was only using one lightsaber, strangely enough.

Then again, she'd trained with one lightsaber most of her life, and had only acquired the second after the war started, after she'd reclaimed her first master's lightsaber from Grievous.

Zelina's violet blade moved in a blur, forming an almost constant purple circle in the air with how quickly the blade moved to deflect the incoming bolts. Soon, the rest of the group had come even with her, and Nex opened fire on the incoming super battle droids with laugh laced with the high of an adrenaline filled battle while Zelina launched forward to engage them up close once more.

So far, it seemed their push would be successful, as droid parts already littered the hall and she had only felt a few deaths in the Force from their own people—but not many, thankfully.

Against the super battle droids, Zelina was a little more grateful for the backup of her men, as she had to target where she cut into the super battle droids a little more carefully to put them out of commission. Her men knew her well enough that when she focused on one or two droids, her men took out the droids that could cause problems—like the ones on either side of her targets.

Zelina shoved her lightsaber through another super battle droid, a well-placed headshot from Keen-eye taking out a super battle droid on her right as she leapt onto the droid she'd just impaled so it would fall backwards, propelling her into the droid behind it, which allowed her to shove her other lightsaber into its head with effortless force.

"Doors up ahead!" Zelina called back as another shot took care of a droid on her left, more felling two droids on her right before she pulled her lightsabers out of the two droids she'd just downed so she could finish cutting through this rank. She'd smash through the last line in this little group and race ahead to activate the door for her group while they took out what remained of the super battle droids.

They still had Tiplee in their group, so they could handle a few super battle droids just fine.

Zelina leapt into the last line with her lightsabers spread on either side of her, crossing them to opposite sides as she jumped into the two droids, which slashed clean through the droids' upper chests and sent them crashing to the floor, leaving Zelina to rush ahead to the door. Behind her, the mix of Commander Doom's men, the 105th and the 501st obliterated what remained of the super battle droids, rushing ahead to meet her at the door.

She had it open before they even reached her, opening the way to the next room, the one that Admiral Trench was supposed to be just on the other side of. They were going to meet heavy resistance on this side, but if they could keep pushing, they could overcome the defenses at least long enough to capture Admiral Trench and gain a surrender.

They were so close, the end to this seemingly never-ending conflict literally within view.

The doors opened, and their forced came flooding in from different halls, Anakin down the middle, Zelina and Tiplee from the left, and Tiplar from the right. There was, in fact, an onslaught of droids in this spacious chamber, and for a moment Zelina allowed herself to wonder if Admiral Trench had been hoarding the droids in here for the moment that the Jedi managed to break through the ranks. At least it seemed like it, with a wave of B1 droids lined up waiting for them and more on their way from the halls on the other side of the chamber.

"Shields ready!" echoed around the room from the various people of command, Zelina included, as they were immediately hit with an onslaught of blaster fire. Everyone rushed to cover, the Jedi pushing to the front of the conflict to start carving a path for the men, or at least draw some of the fire off of them.

"I've got you covered!" Zelina yelled to Tiplee over the noise, the two of them rushing forward. Zelina growled low in her throat to see the dwarf spider droids spaced out throughout the B1 droids, but knew that it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. In fact, Zelina and Tiplee were faced with two at the same time.

"I've got the right!" Tiplee called, already gracefully climbing up a stack of supply crates to attack her claimed droid from above. Zelina, however, ran at the spider droid on the left and dropped into a slide, gutting the thing from underneath and coming out on the other side as the droid crashed underneath her. Of course, she came up face to face with the mass of droids, but she was able to cut down the three in front of her before deactivating her lightsaber briefly as she backflipped onto the spider droid, her hands connecting with its domed head just long enough for her to coil and push off, landing on her feet back among their men. In fact, she was at Tiplee's side when she straightened, Tiplee dropping from her destroyed spider droid and joining her in deflecting the oncoming fire as the two of them searched for an exploitable weakness in the army coming at them.

"On your right!" Tiplee called to one of the men on her side of the field.

Maybe Zelina could get Bruiser to thrown some surprises into the oncoming masses, thin them out enough to get a better foothold in the—

Zelina's spine tingled, and on pure instinct alone she turned her upper body to face her men, her eyes not even sweeping behind her fully before she started to lean, tilting her head and dropping her left shoulder just slightly.

A blaster—

—A searing pain suddenly ripped through her shoulder and burned her neck and lower chin—

—that had been aimed at her head. Zelina was knocked down by the shot, enough of it hitting her to put her down, but her slight movement being the difference that saved her life from a headshot—though she was currently in a lot of pain, the breath knocked out of her as she hit the ground and slid. As she went down, Zelina sensed a life brutally snuffed out directly by her, and for a split second, she was afraid of who it was that had just died. The abruptness of it all threw her, the sudden feeling of someone being ripped from the universe so unexpectedly hard to bounce back from.

Tiplee.

However, her mind still registered that it was not a battle droid that came up on her while she was down, but a Republic Soldier, a member of the 501st, _Tup_ , of all people, an emotionless expression on his face.

And he had his blaster aimed right for her head.

For a moment, a flash of eerie calm overtook her as she stared down the barrel. Calm and sorrow.

_So this is how I go…gunned down by one of Anakin's men for no clear reason…_

His finger flexed on the trigger, but before he could release the bolt to end her life, he was tacked to the ground in a blur of blue, white, and violet, the bolt going wild and missing her by a long shot. The world seemed to resume after that, having hung still in a split second that had lasted an eternity as Zelina waited for death. Now the pain slammed into her once more, and she saw an impressive slew of Republic blaster fire soar over her head towards whatever was behind her.

The next face she saw was Nex, his helmet with the Nexu paw print on the right side swimming into view a few seconds before Bruiser's lit fuse art job on his helmet registered. She didn't much care about the world around her in the next five seconds, as they had hoisted her up and the pain intensified, causing her to momentarily black out. As her vision focused briefly, she saw Keen-eye propped up at a good vantage point and firing just beyond her like his life depended on it. It fuzzed for a second, but Zelina registered shield bearing troops of the 501st coming out of nowhere—no, from Anakin's group, most likely—and joining Sentry and a few other 105th members who were supposed to be with Anakin in shielding Zelina, Nex, and Bruiser from any oncoming fire. There was a mesh of white and blue soldiers and white and violet soldiers congregating around her as the tunnel they had made their way through came shakily closer, the noise of the battle suddenly confusing.

Zelina tasted fear on her tongue. A crippling fear, suffocating— _is she dead, not Zelina, not her, already lost so much, let her be okay_ —confusion all around, panic, what happened, _pain_.

There were so many voices jumbling together, Zelina couldn't make sense of what was happening. All she knew was that she was in pain, and her vision was swimming, and she was being partially dragged, partially carried somewhere.

The sound gradually lessened, and soon the motion stopped, Zelina being lowered gently onto the ground, where she was able to start to regather her bearings.

Now, as the helmets came off, she no longer saw blurs of color. Now faces were coming into focus. Nex and Bruiser, of course, but she could see Keen-eye running up behind them as he ripped his helmet off, and Cruiser had appeared, leaning over his General with clear worry and—Force, was that fear in his eyes?

A new face came into view, some of the men pushing each other to give him room. Ah, Nick. Hopefully he didn't _nick_ any bones while checking on her.

If only she had enough of her bearings to make the joke…

"Wh…" she started to say, but cut off when the effort caused the burned part of her face to scream protest.

"Take it easy, General, let me get a good look at you," Nick said sharply, his tone clearly telling her now was not the time to speak.

But she needed to speak. She wanted to know what was happened—what had happened.

Where was—

Well, she didn't need to ask that question.

As worried and in some cases fearful for her all her men were, as strongly as she could sense those feelings coming from them in the Force, _all_ of them got out of Anakin's way as he pushed through to see her, the raw fear clear in his eyes as he dropped to Zelina's side, one hand on her knee, the other quickly seizing her own.

"Zelina," he breathed, seeming slightly reassured as she gave his hand a firm squeeze. The world was coming back to her, and while that meant she was regaining a sense of herself, she was also feeling the pain a lot stronger now.

Maybe she'd prefer to be out of it right now…

Zelina's attention was drawn to the hand that was clasping Anakin's, as he seemed to be crushing it right now he was squeezing her hand so hard.

"For a few seconds there, I thought it was you who'd…" Anakin started to say, a slight shake to his voice. Zelina gave his hand a good, hard return squeeze to reassure him that she was all right and he didn't have to say it.

"Sir, I'm only going to be able to stabilize this—she's going to need more than what I can provide out in the field," Nick informed Anakin. Zelina's eyes narrowed slightly at her man.

She'd only just been brought back to the front lines for this mission. If she was about to be sent back to the Jedi Temple for more healing, there was going to be hell to pay.

Nick seemed to be able to tell what his General was worried about, because he was quick to assuage those fears. "She's just going to need some time in the medbay—she won't need sent back to Coruscant or anything."

_That's better._

Zelina cast her gaze back to Anakin, who hadn't stopped looking at her. Once their gazes met again, he squeezed her hand firmly.

"I'm going to find out why he did this. I swear it," he told her fiercely.

She didn't doubt him.

Zelina gave Anakin's hand one last good squeeze before Anakin pulled away, most likely to go talk to Tiplar and then go see Tup—if they had managed to restrain him without putting a hole through him.

Zelina would like answers, too. She'd fought beside Tup before—Tup had been one of the soldiers on Umbara when that entire mess with Krell happened. Why would he turn on them, why would he try to kill her?

She was pretty sure that was the question on everyone's mind.

Once Anakin was gone, Zelina was once more surrounded by the worried faces of her men. To outsiders, they all looked the same, but even in her pained state she could tell each and every one of them apart and name them all. She trusted these men with her life day in and day out, and she would never think any of them possible of turning on her. They'd forged a bond through countless battles fighting side by side.

So why…why had this happened?

* * *

Most of their forces stayed at the line to hold the ground that they had managed to cover despite the unexpected setback, but the rest returned to the medbay with Zelina and Tup. Zelina didn't know what had been happening with Tup, as she had been mostly out of it after getting her burn and no one had given her any updates since. The healers were insistent that Zelina stay in bed and get some rest, but Zelina had had enough of rest a long time ago, and technically, she was still at the front lines.

Kriff rest, she had work to do, and she wanted to know what had happened to Tup.

So it was that, despite how pissed off the healers would undoubtedly be when they found out, Zelina managed to slip away when they weren't paying attention, and since then had been wandering the halls trying to find where Tup was being kept. It would take a while, and the healers would probably start looking for her before she managed to find Tup, but she just needed to find him long enough to be told what the healers thought was happening with him. Then she would be pacified enough to go back to the medical bay—but only long enough to recover. As soon as she felt well enough to get back in the fight, she was going to be right back in the middle of it.

Zelina weaved in and out of the halls in her search, somewhat startled when she turned a corner and nearly bumped into Captain Rex and Fives.

"General! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Rex asked as Zelina backed up.

"Think of me as Anakin to get the answer to that question," Zelina said with a quirk of his lips. Rex chuckled at that one.

"Right…I'm guessing you're looking for Tup?" Zelina tapped her nose, and Rex nodded, walking past her with Fives close at his side. "Follow us, then."

When the three of them reached the room Tup was being kept in, they were met by Anakin and Tiplar. Both Jedi seemed surprised to see Zelina accompanying the two 501st men, though once Anakin recovered from the initial shock, he didn't seem particularly surprised.

"Zee—I should have known you'd find a way down here," Anakin stated as the three came to a stop in front of him and Tiplar.

"You know me, Anakin, I'm going to want to know what's going on. And since no one will tell me, I'm finding out for myself. Then I can go back to the bedrest they insist so much on."

"Right…" Anakin said, taking the lead as the group entered the medical room.

When they entered the three Jedi hung back, just in case Tup had another episode, while Rex and Fives stepped up to Tup. Tup was awake and looking disoriented, focusing on Fives first as his friend walked through the door.

"Fives, what's happening to me?" Tup asked, breathing heavy as he struggled with the straps holding him down.

"You don't remember?" Fives asked cautiously.

"No."

"Tup…you murdered General Tiplar. You nearly murdered General Du'ahn."

Tup's shock and raw devastation rolled through the room like a powerful shockwave, slamming into Zelina through the force once the soldier had registered what Fives said.

"What? No. That's not possible. I would never…I could never!"

Tup was struggling desperately against his bonds, so Fives stepped up, clasping Tup's arm, which Tup latched onto like a lifeline. "Tup…you did."

"I don't—I don't understand. How could this happen? What's happening to me, Fives?" Tup asked desperately. The medical droid came over as Tup's distress rapidly increased, giving him a sedative. "Ah! Ah—no, no!"

He was out in seconds.

"What do you think happened?" Rex asked quietly as Anakin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did you check all of his scans?" Anakin asked, turning to Kix, one of the medics in the 501st.

"Well, all of his scans are clear. As far as I can tell, this is a combat related stress. It seems he's had some sort of breakdown," Kix guessed.

"Kix, you should know better," Rex chided him. "We were designed to withstand any stress."

"I agree," Fives piped up, turning from where he'd been standing staring at Tup's unconscious form. "We've been through a lot together. He doesn't seem to remember what happened. It's like he's sick or drugged."

"I'd have to agree with Fives," Zelina spoke up, her voice quiet. "When I looked in Tup's eyes…I didn't see Tup looking back at me. When everything happened, he wasn't Tup. It was like something else had taken control, and he couldn't stop himself."

She had to repress a shudder at the memory, keeping her eyes trained on the ground and allowing a small frown to slip across her face as she contemplated the situation with what little they knew about what was going on.

Kix took their words into consideration. "Well, it could be a virus, a…a toxin. I can't be certain."

Anakin glanced over at Tup. "Let's talk outside…" he said quietly, and their group filed back out into the hall. There were two soldiers standing guard outside Tup's room, and though they didn't stray far from the door, they still kept their voices low, quiet, trying not to attract any attention.

"You mean the enemy could've made him do this?" Anakin asked Kix quietly, his expression understandably troubled. It was a terrifying thought, their own men turning on them against their will.

"It's a possibility," Tiplar finally spoke up. "There have been rumors that Separatists have been trying to develop an anti-clone virus—biological warfare."

The soldiers guarding the door looked at them when Tiplar said that, clearly taking note of the conversation. Zelina was already shaking her head.

"They may be trying to do that, who knows, but that doesn't…feel right. This is something else. And if this was biological warfare, I hate to say it, but we'd probably have more than one soldier turning," Zelina said quietly.

"Whatever it is, we aren't equipped for this type of situation," Kix cut in. "He'll have to be taken back to Kamino. Only then will you have your answer."

There was a little bit of a ruckus down the hall, and they all looked to see a medical droid and a healer making their way towards them. Zelina cursed.

"Kriff," she muttered as the droids scolding tone reached their ears.

"General Du'ahn, you should be _resting_ ," the droid stressed as it approached. Zelina held her hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know, strict bedrest," she grumbled, turning to look the others in the eyes. "I want updates," she said pointedly before letting the medical droid usher her away.

She was pretty confident they'd understand the implied, ' _Or I'll hunt you down and make your lives miserable the best that I can,_ ' in her statement.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next piece of news that she got regarding Tup was that the Separatists had attacked the ship that was taking Tup to Kamino, killing everyone aboard but stealing Tup for themselves. That only increased the other's concerns that whatever was going on was a Separatist plot, but Zelina felt…differently about it.

Doubtless, Admiral Trench had seen what happened with Tup, and if the Separatists weren't somehow involved, then they would want to apprehend Tup to figure out for themselves what had happened so they could use it. If the Separatists were behind Tup's actions, then they'd want to study him to see what went wrong or right.

But she wasn't going to jump to that conclusion, yet. There were too many unknowns right now for her to start making assumptions. She needed more information, or to at least be nudged in the right direction.

Considering they were keeping her on bedrest, and she was not included in Anakin's mission to rescue Tup because of her bedrest sentence, she had plenty of time to take part in some meditation on the matter. Perhaps that would lead her somewhere.

One of Luke's last pieces of advice for her had been to rely on the Force and herself more often. Her gut was telling her that there was more to this, a lot more that they weren't seeing, perhaps that they couldn't see. She was going to follow that gut feeling.

The medical bay, despite the fact she wasn't doing anything and was away from battle, was a hard place to focus, at least for Zelina. There was still a bustle of activity in the med bay, with men in pain as they were treated for injuries for the most part, not many for sickness. As she settled down to meditate, Zelina had to muscle her way past all the sensations, the pain and suffering or worry, from the men in the med bay so that she could direct where her focus in the Force went.

Of course, first she had to drift into the eddies of the Force, which wasn't exactly going to be easy. She'd always been better at meditating than Anakin, but she hadn't meditated in a while, not purposely and so deeply, at least.

Zelina sat on her medical cot, slowly working herself into a relaxed state, focusing on her breathing until she'd decided she was calm enough to focus on the Force. She'd given strict orders not to be disturbed until she was finished, and Anakin was off on the rescue mission, so she was rather sure she was going to have the time she needed to get some answers.

After focusing on the steady, smooth in and out of her breathing, Zelina no longer felt the tension in her muscles, feeling lighter in her soul at the same time. Now she was ready to shift her full attention to the Force.

As she'd told Satine, when she looked at the state of the galaxy through the Force, she was met with the sight of alarming quantities of darkness. Such was the case now, as feeling the state of the Force as a whole around her, space no longer felt like such a wondurous thing. The darkness seemed to glare at her, coating many planets, snuffing out the stars, turning the air thick and making it difficult to breathe. The darkness in the galaxy was cloying, suffocating…

…but it was not obsolete.

The Jedi, for one, stood out as bright flames in the darkness, spots where the air wasn't so thick, where space didn't seem so cold. Anakin was one such spot, though his presence was laced with strands of darkness. That didn't surprise Zelina, though—she'd always known there was a darkness in him, and so far Anakin's like had been the dominant, driving force.

Anakin was not her focus right now, either.

Turning away from studying the galaxy as a whole, Zelina first looked inward, letting her feelings and memories on the matter of Tup come to the forefront of her mind, keeping enough distance from those feelings that she could properly analyze what had happened.

Tup's reaction had been out of the blue, not to mention was extremely out of character for him, so she knew without even having to consult the Force that what had happened, had not happened of Tup's free will. Tup was not the source of this tragedy, only the victim turned into a tool, it would seem. Something else was the cause.

The Separatists had displayed a clear interest in Tup, since they'd stolen him from the ship headed to Kamino, so Zelina looked there, next, looking for some link in the Force between Tup's attack and the Separatists. Just turning over the memories while immersed in the Force, she could feel no such link. But she had to be sure it was not the Separatists before she moved on, and considering how large of a chance there was that it was them, she focused on falling deeper into the flow of the Force to try and get a deeper perspective on what was happening, perhaps try to find a barely there, subtle trail in the Force to follow, something that would lead her the right way.

She paused in her reflection to spend time focusing on the Force again, feeling the push and pull, its flow in and around the objects and beings all around her, all the way across the galaxy. She took the time to attune herself to its currents, its energy levels, falling so deep into the Force that, for the time being, she lost sense of her physical body, feeling only her spirit within the Force.

Now she was ready to look closer.

Again, Zelina turned her attention to Tup's attack, feeling for some subtle hint, some thread in the force that would connect Tup, or at least that moment in time, to the Separatists. She went over that very moment she turned and found Tup aiming the blaster at her and Tiplee over and over in her head, studying every inch of that memory, but could not find a thread that would lead her towards the Separatists.

She needed to look at the bigger picture. She was too focused, looking for specific people and causes. She needed to expand her search so that she could find the right person.

Stepping back, Zelina thought about what had happened. Tup had attacked two Jedi, his leaders, one of which he knew well. The Jedi had been told the men would be obedient, loyal—it was in their programming. Something had to have caused Tup to inexplicably turn on the Jedi, and she needed to know what it was.

Something caused this…something she wasn't seeing…

Zelina looked back over that moment one more time, keeping open to any possible threads in the Force, no matter where they may lead. The only way she could compare her examination was like brushing her hand across a surface of sand, so lightly none of the grains moved. That's how she looked for the subtlety, her missing thread.

And this time, she found it. She didn't know what it was, but something was connected to this incident with Tup. She could feel that thread in the Force—just barely, but it was there. Keeping down any premature elation at finding something, Zelina carefully followed the strand, letting it guide her through the Force, leading her deeper and deeper, far away in the galaxy, far away from the battle of Ringo Vinda.

This had nothing to do with the battle happening here.

So far into following this strand, it disappeared. It did not simply end, it did not come to a stop at whatever was connected to Tup's attack—it disappeared into the darkness that had settled over the galaxy, thickening with every day the Clone Wars went on.

This thread disappeared into the darkness. Almost unbidden, something Luke had said in Zelina's last vision floated to the front of her mind.

… _a web of deceit no one can see yet…but you'll start to see it._

This strand, this thread…could this be what Luke had been talking about? Or at least, a single piece of the web Luke had warned her of? Could what had happened with Tup somehow be connected to something Luke mentioned?

It disappeared into the darkness, so she could not follow the thread to its source…but she could follow Tup's case and see if she could uncover a little more of this web Luke had mentioned.

If the web was indeed what she'd found.

Carefully, so she didn't give herself some strange Force-related whiplash, Zelina brought herself back to reality, deeply troubled that the answer to what was happening with Tup was shrouded in the darkness of the galaxy and tied to an unknown source. She needed answers.

And hopefully Anakin had reopened the possibility for answers by retrieving Tup by now. Who knew how long she'd been floating in the Force.

Once she was firmly in reality again, Zelina reached over to grab her personal com unit, turning on the device and hailing Cruiser.

It didn't take long for her Captain— _Commander_ —to respond.

"General," Cruiser's voice said promptly. Zelina didn't waste time with any formalities—Cruiser knew her well enough she didn't need to go through formalities.

"Has Anakin recovered Tup yet?"

"I believe so, General. They're on their way back."

Zelina nodded, even though Cruiser couldn't see her. "When they get back…I want Nex to go with them to Kamino."

"Ma'am?" Cruiser asked, sounding a little concerned, but mostly confused.

"Whatever is happening with Tup, we need to know. I have a feeling this is far bigger than we're aware, and I want updates, I want my own eyes on the scene. I'd send you, but I'm going to need you here. Tell Nex he's to go with Kamino and report directly to me and me alone about what is happening there with Tup. I'll provide a secure line for him to contact me with," Zelina said, mulling over her orders as she gave them.

Nex was up there with Cruiser with how much she trusted him, so of course he was a logical choice to send. She wanted someone she could trust giving her a direct report of what was happening on Kamino without any filters, political or otherwise. Nex would be honest and tell her exactly what it was, and if she gave him an order to act, she could trust him to carry out that order. He was the best one to send. The fact he was an ARC Trooper was just a bonus.

"Of course, Ma'am," Cruiser's voice eventually came, pulling Zelina from her thought process.

"Until Nex leaves with Tup, keep me updated on anything that changes, Cruiser. This is important."

"I know it is, General."

* * *

"General! Nex is trying to reach you!"

Cruiser was the one to speak, standing just behind Zelina and laying down cover fire. Her bedrest in the medical bay hadn't been a lengthy sentence, so of course as soon as she was well enough to fight, she was back in the middle of the fighting on Ringo Vinda. At this very moment, they were in the middle of another battle.

But what Nex was doing was just as important as what was happening here.

"Cover me," Zelina ordered, deactivating one of her lightsabers to free her hand so she could reach for her belt. Four seconds later, she'd pulled an earpiece out so she could talk to Nex and still keep focused on the battle they were in. "Talk to me, Nex," she said, bringing her other lightsaber back into play, deflecting some of the incoming blaster bolts back into the incoming wave of droids.

"Ma'am, the doctors here on Kaino have been conducting tests on Tup without any results, and he's getting worse. They also have been conducting tests on Fives—who seems to be perfectly fine—just to be safe. I'm here with Fives now, actually."

"You wouldn't have contacted me if something wasn't happening, Nex. What is it?" Zelina asked with a frown. It was true—that sounded more like an end of the day report on what was going on, not a ' _call in the middle of a battle_ ' thing.

"The doctors apparently want to kill Tup to _better examine him_ ," Nex said with clear distaste.

" _What?_ " Zelina asked sharply, turning her head instinctively into the sound of Nex's voice despite the fact she was only hearing him through an ear piece. Cruiser gave her a worried look, but didn't interrupt, shooting down some more droids as droidekas started rolling their way.

"Bruiser, rollers!" Zelina shouted over the noise, a few explosions ahead following quickly after her announcement.

"Are you in the middle of a battle right now, General?" Nex asked incredulously, probably surprised she answered him when she was in the middle of a fight.

"Yes, I am. Now continue—Shaak Ti is there, right? Do you know if she's doing anything about this? I don't imagine the Jedi will stand idly by while that happens."

At least, they shouldn't.

"We don't know, General. But the way Nala Se is acting, they're not going to wait to hear the opinion of the Jedi."

"Because whatever decision Shaak Ti makes is going to have to be approved by the council first, considering the seriousness of any choice they make," Zelina muttered, frustrated. "Gambit, there's some super droids coming—have at them!" she shouted, gesturing Gambit forward as she stepped back for a moment.

"General, Fives might have another option."

Zelina was about to respond when she heard some scuffling, and Fives' voice came in her ear.

That's right—there was a difference. They might have been clones, but if enough attention was paid to them, you could tell them apart by the way they spoke, tones or pronunciation or even what words they used.

"General, the medical droid that's working with Tup and me suggested an atomic brain scan to reveal what's going on. Nala Se won't listen to the suggestion. It's risky, but it beats killing him," Fives said pointedly. Zelina bit her lip.

"Do you know what Shaak Ti is doing?"

"No, I don't, General, and Nala Se is doing everything she can to undermine General Ti at every turn. We can't risk waiting for the General to make a move, we need to act before Nala Se does."

"Fives, I'm not there. I'd need to see everything happening for myself to give you a good answer. I can't give you clearance to go ahead, either. Whatever you decide to do, it's your choice alone. I can't help or protect you like I could on Umbara. It's your decision, Fives."

Fives was quiet for a moment. "I understand, General."

"Be careful, Fives. Let me speak to Nex again."

Fives didn't say anything more, and a few seconds later, Zelina was hearing Nex again. "General."

Zelina glanced around at the fight happening a few paces ahead of her. They were going to need her in the middle of the fray again, soon, so this would have to be brief.

"Nex, what's going on is a delicate matter. I won't leave Fives and Tup to fend for themselves in this, but we can't risk angering the right people. Your mission has changed. Help him the best you can without drawing attention to yourself. No one can know you're involved with this, least of all that you're acting on my orders. If he decides to do this, maybe you can distract Nala Se by telling her I want a full report of what's going on and you need more information, and get into an argument with her when she refuses. Hold that argument as long as you need to, and once you're done with that, I leave it to you to decide how to help Tup." Zelina ran a hand down her face, thinking long and hard for a few seconds. "Fives is a good man, loyal and honest. Trust him. No matter what anyone says, no matter who they are, trust _Fives_."

She knew how political Jedi could get, and Obi-Wan had told Zelina how protocol oriented the Kamino people could be. There were going to be other agendas involved on Kamino, agendas that could put a filter on what was happening, and could distort the truth. She trusted Fives to give what was happening to her plainly, like she did Nex. They weren't going to have political influences holding any sway over their opinions, like the Kaminoans and, unfortunately, the Jedi would.

"Yes, General. I'll contact you once it's over."

"I'll be waiting," Zelina said with a nod, reaching up and clicking off the comm unit. She tucked it away in her utility belt before leaping back to the front lines of the battle.

"All right, scooch, I'm back in," she shouted, her men easily falling back into their positions around her as they continued their push down the hallway.

* * *

It took far longer for Nex to contact her again than Zelina would have liked. She expected a report in a few hours, but it was at least half a day before she finally got that call from Nex. This time she wasn't in the middle of a battle, and it was just her in their temporary war room back at base when she answered.

"Nex—what happened? I was expecting to hear from you sooner."

"Nothing good, General," Nex said grimly. "Tup's dead."

Zelina closed her eyes, bowing her head as she processed that news. Another good man…and most of the galaxy would just see the loss as wasted merchandise.

"Was it the scan?" she asked quietly.

"We think so, but it wasn't entirely meaningless."

Zelina straightened up. "What do you mean?"

"Nala Se was about to terminate Tup when Fives managed to create a diversion that got her and the medical staff away from Tup long enough for a medical droid to preform a surgery—"

"Surgery? Back up, Nex, I'm not there, I don't know what's going on—when did a surgery come into play?"

"Sorry, ma'am. When Fives and a medical droid conducted the brain scan, they discovered Tup had a tumor, a discovery Nala Se tried to cover up. She was still going to terminate Tup, and wasn't going to tell anyone about the Tumor, so Fives orchestrated a distraction long enough for the medical droid to extract the tumor. Nala Se tried to confiscate the evidence, but Shaak Ti arrived before she could. Tup died shortly after the surgery."

Zelina took a seat, massaging her temples as she listened to his explanation. "I wish I was down there with you right now…so this tumor might be the cause of what happened with Tup?"

"It's the only explanation."

"What's happening now?"

"Fives was arrested, and they're trying to figure out what to do with the tumor. Apparently the Jedi Council wants to examine the tumor at the temple, but Nala Se and the Chancellor want the tumor to go directly to the Republic."

Zelina groaned. "Nothing will ever get done if that tumor goes to the Republic—if it even gets there in the first place. I don't like that Nala Se seems to be doing a lot to keep what was wrong with Tup from coming to light."

"Nor do I, General."

Zelina ran a hand down her face, letting silence reign while she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. Eventually, she spoke again, Nex having waited patiently for her to speak. "My orders still stand. Trust Fives, trust what he says. Help him however you can without getting yourself slapped with treason. He's going to need it."

"Of course, General. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you still believe him."

"Of course I do, Nex. Contact me if anything happens. This is far from over."

"Understood."

Zelina clicked off her com unit, burying her face in her hands and trying to process what was happening on Kamino.

Damn politics. Damn secret-keepers. Damn protocol…

The door to the room hissed open, and Zelina peeked up through her fingers to see Anakin walking into the room. He seemed surprised to find Zelina hiding in here, his step faltering for a second.

"Zee? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I just needed a moment away from everything," she said with a sigh, sitting up. "Did you hear about Tup?"

"Yeah, I did…" Anakin said quietly, coming over to stand in front of her. "I don't know what Fives was thinking—"

"He was thinking that Nala Se wanted to just kill Tup and figure out what was wrong with him after death, and it was much better to give Tup a chance with the brain scan than to just outright kill him."

Anakin seemed startled. "I…didn't hear about that."

Zelina stood. "That's why I sent Nex—I didn't trust I'd get all the details if I didn't. He's been giving me the updates without any politics or censoring. Amazing what you can learn if you take that away."

Zelina started to walk away, but Anakin stopped her, a frown on his face and a hand on her arm. "Zelina, wait…what's going on with you?"

Zelina turned to look at her friend, partially surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You're…different. I can't quite place how, but…you are."

She sighed, facing Anakin fully. "Everyone's changing, Anakin. I'm just…tired of this war, I guess. Tired of all the politics and shifting morals and lies. I'm tired, and I took Luke's advice and shifted my trust to the Light, to the Force…and to myself," she finished quietly.

A spark of hope flickered to life in Anakin's eyes. "Have you heard anything else from him?"

"No, not recently. And I won't hear from him, either. It's up to us, now."

Anakin's expression was crestfallen, and Zelina wanted desperately to cheer him up. Right now, she just didn't know how to do that. Instead, Zelina clasped his shoulder. "Let's just focus on finishing up here, all right?"

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. "It doesn't look like this is going to be one of our wins."

"So be it. We can't win every battle."

* * *

Nex's next several reports were brief, rushed, and always privately taken on her earpiece out of earshot of anyone else, never around anyone else. Things were happening on Kamino too quickly for Nex to give her one big report, but the events were far too important for Zelina not to get regular updates with whatever Nex learned from whoever he learned. This time, Nex couldn't directly help. He could only listen and report back to Zelina, right now.

First Fives was apparently going to have his mind wiped and reassigned to sanitation before he found out and rebelled, making a run for it. Then, apparently, Fives faked an escape from the cloning facility to distract everyone while he and the same medical droid that had been helping him this entire time did some investigating of their own. Nex told Zelina he didn't know what was going on—he hadn't been in any position to ask without drawing attention, and he hadn't been privileged with being a part of the group trying to track Fives down, either—so she had no idea what Fives had been doing poking around the facility on Kamino. She wouldn't know what was happening unless she spoke to Fives herself, and considering all the secrecy that was involved in what was happening with Fives and what had happened to Tup, she wasn't going to get the truth from anyone but the direct source.

She might be able to make that happen, though, now that Fives was on his way to Coruscant, as well as Anakin, Zelina, the 501st, and the 105th. The battle at Ringo Vinda had been lost—they'd tried to hold their position, to regain their lost momentum, but once Admiral Trench's reinforcements arrived, the battle was lost. Master Tiplar stayed behind with her men to keep what the Republic had managed to preserve of their hold on the planet, but there would not be another push to seize control again for a while. There were other battles that needed their attention.

Zelina's and Anakin's return to Coruscant, however, was not met with good news.

"I…can't believe Fives would try to assassinate the Chancellor."

Anakin was the one who had spoken, the only people who were present in the room being Anakin, Shaak Ti, and Zelina in person, Yoda, Windu, and Plo Koon via hologram. The only reason Zelina was even allowed inside was because she and Tiplee had been the first victims of this mess, and she gave them all hell when they tried to exclude her from the meeting.

They could shove their secrets where no sun would shine for all she cared—she was going to find out what was going on.

Thankfully, her being allowed into this meeting had resulted in a briefing that gave her a little more information. Of course, she was aware she was being given this information through the filter of the Jedi, and still wanted the raw information from Fives himself, but it was a start.

This business about supposed inhibitor chips that were placed in the clones in their infant stage of development, chips that were supposedly supposed to keep them from being too aggressive, made her sick to her stomach. Right now, the theory was that Tup's chip, which had malfunctioned, caused him to suddenly turn murderous, and removing it may have killed him.

Zelina stared at the holopic of Fives blown up on the table before them with a skeptical eye, a foul look on her face.

Nothing had felt right about this entire mess since Tup pulled that trigger, but she doubted she was going to be heard here.

"The Kaminoans feel a virus corrupted the clone's inhibitor chip, which has led to this behavior—"

"I don't buy it," Zelina said bluntly, drawing everyone's attention.

"A strong opinion on this, hold you, Du'ahn?" Yoda asked.

"Forgive me for sounding paranoid, Master, but from the information I was given, it sounds like Nala Se has been trying to cover up this chip's existence and its purpose since the beginning. I don't trust something with so much dirty secrecy attached to it. If the chip was truly harmless, she wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep it and its nature secret. And even if it's a chip meant to prevent aggressive behavior, it clearly doesn't work and can be compromised in such a way our men could turn on us. Fives had a good point in suggesting it be removed."

"We cannot remove the chips if its removal truly does lead to this sort of behavior, or to the death of the clones," Shaak Ti said patiently.

"Then stop putting the chips in the men in the first place, and we won't have to worry about that. It's basic caution," Zelina returned.

"Be that as it may, Knight Du'ahn," Windu cut her off sharply, "we can't be sure what course of action to take until we have all the facts, and have had a chance to examine the evidence ourselves. Our focus right now is not speculation: it's capturing ARC Trooper Fives before he hurts anyone else, or himself. All security and clone forces on Coruscant have been ordered to join the manhunt. The Chancellor has been moved to his Senate quarters, and the perimeter has been secured. However, Jedi involvement has not been requested."

"That's a little…odd, isn't it?" Anakin asked, gaze flickering to Zelina before he looked to Windu.

In Zelina's eyes, it was just more proof there was something going on here that far too many people didn't want the Jedi finding out about. She didn't like it at all, and she was starting to get a better sense of this apparent web Luke had warned her about.

At this point, she was convinced whatever this was, it was part of that web.

"Hmm…" Yoda hummed. "Discover the truth, we must."

" _If_ there is a plot involving the clones, we must get to the bottom of it," Windu added, turning back to Anakin. "We will investigate quietly, undercover. We must make sure this clone is not killed."

"I'll handle this investigation. Fives was part of the 501st. If Rex and I find him, he'll trust us," Anakin piped up.

"Be wary. Since he removed his inhibitor chip, Fives may no longer be the man you once knew," Shaak Ti warned him.

"If it's all right, Masters, I would like to be involved in the investigation as well. I've fought beside Fives before, and I was shot by Tup on Ringo Vinda—I would like to know what's going on," Zelina cut in.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be involved in this matter. For you, it's personal. Skywalker will be able to handle the investigation for his man on his own," Windu said. Zelina's immediate instinct was to fight back, but she bit back her retort, bowing her head.

"Yes, Master Windu," she replied flatly, remaining silent for what remained of the mission before she bowed out, her pace quick.

"Zelina, hold up," Anakin called once she was several steps down the hall, bringing her prowl to a halt. "You're not actually going to hang back on this one, are you?" he asked, eyes searching hers to see if he could see that spark of defiance that told him she was bound and determined, and no one was going to change her mind.

"You heard them, Anakin—you've got this one covered. And I've got somewhere to be. Get Fives home safely, all right?" she said briefly before she turned and walked away.

Anakin needed to go and do his part.

She would do hers, her own way.

Fishing out her com unit, Zelina hailed Cruiser once she was in a deserted hall where no one would overhear her.

"Cruiser, round up Nex and some of the men. I need you guys to take me on a tour of the Republic Army's favorite downtime haunts…"

* * *

Zelina's group was a small one—it was her, Cruiser, Nex, Bruiser, Gambit, and Keen-eye that made the rounds, visiting quite a few of the army's favorite haunts. It was definitely a new way to mingle with the men, though she wanted to keep as low as a profile as she could.

Which was hard to do when she was a Jedi in clone haunts, not to mention most of those haunts were bars, and she didn't drink. Her men came up with a system to help with that, though, as she would get a drink and pawn it off on one of her men to have when no one was looking.

Still, if Fives wanted to blend in, or reach out for help, one of these haunts was the best place to go. It was the advantage to being a clone—it made blending into a sea of faces so much easier.

Hopefully, if he saw her, he would know she was looking to help, not to drag him to the sarlacc pit.

They jumped from place to place, her men slowly growing drunker and drunker as they passed through multiple bars. They could still do their jobs, but the effect the alcohol was having on them was starting to be a bit more obvious.

At one point, she decided to tell Cruiser that when she did find Fives, the rest of them could stay behind and just take some time to enjoy themselves—she'd handle the rest. He hadn't liked the idea of leaving her alone with Fives, but considering the increasing drunkenness of her men, it seemed to be the best option.

So it was that most of their party was drunk when they reached the clone bar called 79's, the only sober ones being Zelina and Cruiser. Keen-Eye didn't normally drink, but even he was a little tipsy right now.

"Now this—this one's a favorite, General!" Bruiser announced, swinging an arm around her shoulders as he led her into the bar. More than a few eyes turned their way once it registered there was a Jedi in the bar, but Zelina ignored it—she might have been working, but she was having fun at the same time. "This is the place to go!"

It was definitely noisy, the place crowded with soldiers from all sorts of battalions. A quick sweep, and she was able to spot a few members of the 212th, as well as some of the 501st. The 212th, Obi-Wan's men, looked particularly drunk, which Zelina found incredibly amusing.

Zelina leaned over Bruiser to look at Gambit. "Why don't you go get rounds for everyone, I'll find us a seat," Zelina told him with a lazy smile. Gambit rolled his eyes, but made his way to the bar, stumbling slightly.

They really needed to find Fives soon, because she wasn't sure her group of men were going to have their senses much longer.

Kix and Jesse from the 501st weren't far from them, sitting at the bar sharing a drink. The two easily picked Zelina and her men out from the crowd, giving her a smile and a wave, though they looked a little confused to see her there.

She returned the smile, giving them a small nod before she turned back to her men. She leaned over to Cruiser.

"I don't think they're going to last much longer. Keen-eye, maybe, but the rest of them are out of it," she murmured.

"I agree. I don't think they're going to be able to continue this search much longer," Cruiser mumbled. Gambit returned with their drinks, and most of them started in on the round, Zelina and Cruiser passing their drinks off. They hadn't even finished round one when Zelina saw Coruscant security walk through the door.

"Blast it," Zelina muttered, looking away as Cruiser looked towards the door.

"Looks like their catching up, General," Cruiser muttered, but Zelina was drawn by a different sight.

Kix was making his way over to their table, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Zelina sat up a little straighter as Kix came straight to her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"He's waiting outside. If you're here to listen to him."

That was all she needed to hear.

Zelina stood up, clasping Cruiser on the shoulder. "Get these drunkards home safe. I'll see you later."

"Be careful," Cruiser warned, looking for all the galaxy like he wanted to follow her, but staying put to take care of the men like she'd asked.

Zelina easily walked past the Coruscant Security, since they were looking for a clone, and since she was a Jedi, they expected her to take Fives in if she saw him. In that moment, her identity helped. If she was seen leaving the area with Fives, however…that could prove troublesome.

Waiting for her outside the door by a bunch of speeder bikes, Zelina spotted someone who was just enough out of place for her to know it was Fives. Most other people would just brush him off as another drunk clone, but she'd been looking for him.

As Fives tipped his swiped admiral cap low over his head, Zelina walked right by him, gesturing for him to follow but saying nothing, yet. She took the front of one of the bikes, Fives sliding on behind her as she started up the speeder.

"Where are we headed?" she asked quietly, angling the speeder towards traffic on their right.

"I asked Kix to get Rex and General Skywalker to meet me so I can talk to them, tell them what's happening."

"What _is_ happening, Fives?"

"I'm being framed—we're all in danger, and it's not me!" Fives said adamantly.

"I know this isn't your fault, Fives, I know a cover-up when I see one. Nex kept me updated as much as he could while you two were on Kamino." Zelina glanced behind them, noticing a security probe was tailing them. "I can't stay for the whole story, we've got a tail—I'll shake him off so you can get to Anakin and Rex. But first, tell me the important part. What did you find out about the chips?"

"They're not to keep us from being aggressive—they make us do things we don't want to, follow orders we know aren't right, even kill the Jedi. And I'm not sick because I took it out, I haven't died because I took it out—I'm fine."

_Good soldiers follow orders._

"So the chip is what made Tup try to kill me and Tiplee—when it malfunctioned…"

"He executed her," Fives finished.

Zelina fell silent, staring straight ahead as she mulled over his words. It would make sense for the Kaminoans to put chips that forced the clones to follow any and all orders in them, just in case their _product_ proved to be resistant or turned rebellious, but Zelina balked at the thought of her men being robbed of her free will, and if these chips could potentially be used to turn the men against the Republic, if they Separatists found some way to exploit these chips to do that…they were far too dangerous to remain.

"There's more, General—a lot more. And I know it—that's why I'm being framed," Fives continued.

"I believe you, Fives. I really do. Tell Anakin and Rex when they arrive. I'll get this probe off your tail so you won't have any surprise guests."

Zelina felt a hand on her arm, and glanced back to see Fives looking at her with so much relief and trust it practically hurt. "Thank you, General…for believing me."

"Of course, Fives. Now, get ready. I'm going to pretend to park this somewhere out of sight and walk away, see if I can get the probe droid to follow me. While it's distracted by me, you take off, all right?"

"Understood."

Zelina nodded, eyes scanning ahead for a good alleyway or giant pile of crates she could park in long enough to dismount the speeder bike. She eventually found one that was to her liking, angling the speeder bike towards a darkened alleyway that had a dumpster so full of crates whoever was throwing them away had started stacking them around the dumpster. Zelina pulled into the alleyway, sharply turning and angling the speeder bike to quickly back into a clear space out of the probe droid's view whenever it turned the corner. She quickly got off and started forward, making her way down the alleyway and making a right turn once she was a healthy distance away from the speeder bike, trying to give the impression Fives was walking ahead of her.

She was halfway down the second alley when she saw the probe droid round the corner and come into the alley before realizing she was alone. She heard the faint sound of a speeder peeling away, and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Good luck, Fives," she murmured as the probe droid took off to try and catch up to or re-find Fives so it could pursue him.

Hopefully, Fives would be able to get the rest of his message safely to Anakin…

* * *

They came one by one to an empty warehouse deep in Coruscant's industrial district. Zelina was waiting for them there with a deactivated medical droid, gurney, and a very particular stash of medical supplies.

Predictably, Cruiser was the first to arrive, finding Zelina sitting on an empty crate, head down as she absentmindedly rolled her lightsaber over in her hands. Zelina didn't say anything when Cruiser arrived, or Keen-eye, Dash…

She waited until they were all there, and even then, she let the silence hang for a while before she eventually spoke out loud.

"I'm sure you have all heard the official story. How Fives and Tup of the 501st contracted a parasite from Ringo Vinda that caused chips designed to repress excessive aggression to rapidly decay and malfunction, causing Tup's attack and Fives' assassination attempt, and ultimately leading to Fives being gunned down when he cornered General Skywalker and Captain Rex, drawing a gun on Coruscant security."

There was a slight shuffle among the men, but otherwise, no one said a word, waiting for her to continue.

"It's all a bunch of lies—a cover-up." Zelina looked up at that point, catching the shocked or surprised looks that fell across the faces of her men. "I cannot tell you everything they were trying to hide, as Fives died before he could divulge that information. What he was able to tell me, is that the chips the Kaminoans put in you and your brothers are not to repress aggression, but to force soldiers to follow given orders, no matter what they may be or how much the soldier doesn't want to carry it out. Removing these chips does not cause insanity or death, either. There is no change."

Zelina rose to her feet. "When we moved against Krell on Umbara, we had evidence and the word of every soldier on that base, as well as my own word. This time, the only word we have is that of a deceased brother painted as a traitor, and no evidence. What I'm going to say next will most likely be considered treason, end of story, and what I ask of you will involve risk to your life if you choose to do what I' suggesting, so if you don't want to be involved, I suggest you leave now."

A couple of the men glanced at each other, but no one left. Zelina nodded slowly.

"If these chips decay, you're at risk on turning on your own brothers and leaders," Zelina started, doing her best to ignore the fact she'd just stated they could turn on her. "If they're left, and Force forbid the Separatists or some other enemy of the Republic finds a way to manipulate these chips, you're at risk of turning on your own brothers and leaders. Not only that, but I hate the idea of my men being robbed of their free will."

Zelina waved her hand, and the medical droid powered up. "There is a procedure to remove these chips, but it is risky—the part that would put your life at risk. I would like these chips removed, but only if you consent. I can give you no more evidence than what I've told you, and that ever since Ringo Vinda, I've had the feeling something was wrong. I don't trust these chips—too much effort went into hiding their existence, and when that failed, their purpose. But their removal is your choice."

Zelina waited while the men present considered all that she'd mentioned. Not all of her men were here, just the most trusted, men they knew would not speak of anything she said down here, or even that they were brought to this place in the first place. Even if they didn't agree to remove the chip, she knew they wouldn't rat her out to anyone.

Suddenly, Nex stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention.

"General, I trust you with my life. If you say these chips are bad, then I'll have it taken out here and now."

After Nex spoke, the men met each other's gazes before stepping forward as well, one by one, in silent agreement. Zelina took the time to look each and every one of them in the eyes, swelling with pride and even love for this battle-forged family.

"I could not have asked for better men," she said quietly. "If you would allow me, I consider you brothers of my own."

Cruiser stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't even have to ask, Sister."


End file.
